Forever with Family
by Carven Ridge
Summary: While Chise is recovering, Elias takes the role of both mother and father. Takes place after the birth of Emma and Evelynn. Chise’s recovery is complete and she and Ruth hurry home. They returned in regular time where it was 4 months later. Elias and Chise reunite. Story of their lives as parents and a family.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Anthill…

Chise stayed still as Shannon removed the bandages that were covering her face. When she was done, she got a tackle of a hug from Ruth. She held him tightly. She missed him, and she felt guilty that he wasn't there to see Emma and Evelynn being born.

Ruth: "Chise. I'm alright. I saw them when Elias brought them home. They're beautiful."

Chise: "I'm glad."

Ruth: "Chise."

Chise: "Yeah?"

Ruth: "Emma reminds me of Isabelle…"

Chise: "Oh Ruth."

Ruth: "I'm glad you are alright."

Chise: "Thanks. How is Elias?"

Ruth: "He's depressed but he's pulling through. He's worn-out though. Not just with the twins but with his job and the church as well."

Chise: "Aw… I told him to take it easy…. And now with the girls…. I should've been there…. I gave him too much responsibility."

Ruth: "No. Don't blame yourself. You had a difficult delivery. He understood completely. He will take care of them. Silver will help too."

Chise: "Why aren't you with them???"

Ruth: "Elias wanted me to go with Shannon because knowing the king and queen, they might convince you to stay here. He wanted to make sure you come back home."

Chise: "I can't stay here! I would miss out on my daughters' lives! I have to get to them! I have to get to Eli-" (wince in pain)

Shannon: "Hey. Easy there. We need to get you to the pond before you could go rushing out of here.."

Ruth: "Come on. Let's go."

Chise: "……….." (nods) _Elias……I'm sorry…._

Back in the regular realm, it was the afternoon at the Ainswoth's house. Elias had just put Emma and Evelynn in a stroller. They girls watched as their daddy changed his face to Simon which made them giggled. They squeaks and giggles sure bring a smile to his face. In a way that was telling their daddy to cheer up. He bid Silver farewell. Silver gave him the twins' baby bag and he put it on his shoulder. He headed out to the park. He can't risk teleporting him and the girls there until they are a bit older. He got on a train, the people on there were just adoring the twins.

Elias: "It seems you got their attention my sweeties. It's been 2 weeks here. I hope she woke up. I very much want to see your mother again."

Emma: (squealing)

Evelynn: (cooing)

Elias: "We're going to meet Alice and Stella at the park. They never saw you before." (puts finger in stroller)

Emma: (grabs finger, cooing)

Elias: (chuckles softly)

When they got to the park, Elias looked around for them. He then felt a hug from behind. He turned around and it was Stella with Alice following behind waving at him. Stella looked at Emma and Evelynn and immediately fell head over heels with joy. Alice looked as well.

Stella: "So precious!"

Alice: "I see a lot of Chise in them. But none of you Bonehead."

Elias: "Die…"

Alice: (laughs mockingly)

Stella: "What are their names?"

Elias: "The strawberry blonde is Emma and the dark red hair is Evelynn."

Alice: "And Chise?"

Stella: "Yeah. She isn't with you?"

Elias: "……….."

Alice: "Oh…."

Stella: "No….. I'm….I'm so sorry for your loss…"

Elias and Alice: "SHE'S **NOT DEAD** STELLA!!!"

Stella: "Oh! Hehehehe! My bad!"

Elias: "Remember I told you about Chise being a Sleigh Beggy."

Stella: "Oh yeah that's right!" (picks up Emma)

Elias: "Be gentle. The delivery got difficult when Evelynn was trying to come out. Her horns made her breech. Chise used her magic to turn Evelynn around and put the horns back in her head. After that, she went to sleep. I don't know if she woken up yet. Ruth is with her." (picks up Evelynn) "If Chise didn't do what she did, Evelynn wouldn't be……" (sighs)

Alice: "I get she was saving her daughter, but to use that much magic? What an idiot. So reckless! Though I shouldn't be mad at her for that. She was saving her kid." (strokes Evelynn's cheek)

Evelynn: (smiles at Alice, cooing)

Stella: "Aw! Lynn likes you!"

Elias: "Who????"

Stella: "Instead of Evelynn, I'm calling her Lynn. It's a nickname. Is that okay?"

Elias: "I suppose."

Stella: "Okay. Listen Elias. Chise will come back. I know she will. Right now, I bet she's wondering how you all are doing. She's trying to get back to you guys."

Elias: "Yes but time moves faster over there."

Alice: "Yeah. Hopefully she'll get back before the twins start to walk."

Stella: "Don't say that!"

Elias: "No it's fine. I'm doing my best here. I'm taking care of them."

Stella: "I notice. You don't look so good."

Elias: "Yes. I'm a bit weary. Emma and Evelynn keep me up plus I'm grading papers and doing errands from the church."

Alice: "Take it easy."

Stella: "She's right! Don't overworked yourself. Geez! You and Chise are meant to be together. You two do crazy things!"

Alice: "I'll talk to Renfred about giving you more time off."

Elias: "You don't have to do that."

Alice: "I'm thinking about Chise and the girls. They wouldn't want you to get sick or pass out."

Elias: (sighs) "Alright."

Evelynn: (smiles at him)

Elias: They can't wait to see her."

Stella: "Do they know what she looks like?"

Elias: "Silver shows them a picture of her. They know."

Back at the Anthill, Chise went with Ruth and Shannon to be put in the healing pond. Ruth sat her down. He saw that she was still upset.

Ruth: "Hey. Once your healed, we can go home."

Chise: "…….." (nods)

Shannon: "Actually, Oberon and Titania would like to speak to you."

Chise: "I can't… We have to get back to our family."

Shannon: "It's just for a bit. Just keep relaxing."

Chise: "……Okay."

After Chise was healed, she and Ruth went to see Oberon and Titania. They were very happy to see that she was awake.

Titania: "Robin. My congratulations on the birth of your children."

Oberon: "Yes. Such beautiful girls. Just like their mother."

Chise: "Thank you."

Spriggan: "And yet, she leaves her offspring in the hands of a monster."

Chise: "That monster is their father and my husband. You don't talk like that about him." (getting angry)

Ruth: "Calm down Chise."

Oberon: "You remember the last time you and Thorn's wife had a fight."

Spriggan: "Hmph.."

Titania leaps off her throne and walks towards Chise. She gives her a hug and turns her hospital gown into a green summer sundress and put her now long red hair in braid with a few flowers.

Titania: "Young fledging. You belong here with us. You are barely human. I had this talk with Elias when you made fairy ointment for an elderly man. You. Your husband. Your daughters. Bring them here. So you can be eternally young. You won't have to worry about the curse of your arm or that of a Sleigh Beggy. You and your family can live here happy and away from the human world."

Chise: "Can I see them?"

Titania: "Of course."

Titania held out Chise's hand and opened a water portal. Chise looked through it and saw Elias reading more children books. He then put Emma and Evelynn on his chest. He nuzzled their cheeks making them laugh through there pacifiers. Titania told her that they have gotten bigger. Chise looked closer at the portal. She saw Elias pull out a picture. It was a picture of her.

Elias: "See this? This is your mother. She is beautiful is she not?"

Emma and Evelynn: (cooing)

Elias: "Never forget her. Evelynn. She used a lot of magic to bring you here. She saved you. She loves both of you very much. She will be home soon. We will be a family again. I cannot wait to have her in my arms once more. I will never let her go again."

Chise: (tears) "Oh…Elias.."

Titania: "I can bring them here. You will be reunited once more. What do you say?"

Spriggan: "My Queen!!"

Oberon: "What do you say Robin?"

Chise: "……No…… I appreciate the offer, but my answer is still the same. I want to be able to watch my daughters grow up. I want to be there for them. I don't want to be like my own mother. I don't want to take my life leaving them behind. I'm doing that right now standing here. My daughters need me. Elias…needs me. They are part human, but I want them to enjoy things in the human word. I want them to be human as much as I am."

Titania: "Elias said the exact same words as you. You two are very much soul mates."

Chise: "He's doing his job as a great father."

Oberon: "Even though he's not looking so good?"

Chise: "What?"

Oberon: "Thorn's Child's job as a teacher is quite stressful not only that but the little ones are here. And the errands for the church?"

Chise: (sighs) "Yes. I heard it all from Ruth. I have to get home. That's where I belong. With Silver. Ruth. My daughters. The love of my life."

Titania: "Oh poo. Rejected again."

Oberon: "Come on my love. We can't separate lovers. You should know that."

Titania: "You are childish my love. But you have a point. Go to them. Be with your family. They are waiting for you."

Chise: (hugs Titania) "Thank you for understanding."

Titania: "Of course. But we will not give up on you."

Chise: "Of course."

Oberon: "And we'll be sure to visit to see the blessed children you give us."

Chise: "Yes. They would love to meet you. Ruth. Let's go home."

Ruth: "Right."

Oberon: "Hurry now. Time moves quicker here remember? Be on your way."

Chise: "Goodbye your highness."

Chise and Ruth headed out of the throne room as fast as they could. They pass the pond and waved goodbye to Shannon who waved back. They left the Anthill almost reaching the caves.

Chise: _Elias. Emma. Evelynn. I'm coming home! I'm on my way home!_

Back in the human world, Emma and Evelynn have turned 3 months old. It was 3am at night. The twins started to cry waking up Elias who had laid down for about 11 minutes. He went back to the nursery. Emma was reaching for the mobile. Elias picked her up and cradled her letting her calm down in his chest. She bald her tiny fist holding tightly to her father's pajama shirt. He held Emma in one hand and picked up Evelynn with the other one. Elias then took the twin to his room. He gently place them on there backs. When they were in bed with their daddy, they calmed down.

Elias: "You just wanted to sleep with Daddy. Of course. When tomorrow comes, we need to buy more of this formula."

It seems that he was finally going to get some sleep. With that, he fell asleep at last.

When tomorrow came, Silver made hoodies for the girls. Because their horns and eyes have been showing at home. If they were to be having an outing, they need to keep their horns hidden. After she put the baby bag on Elias' shoulder, he was off. When they got to the store, Elias could barely keep his eyes open yet he knew what he was getting. He then notice that Evelynn was reaching for something. It was mashed sweet potatoes for babies.

Elias: "Is this what you want Evelynn?"

Evelynn: (squeals)

Elias: "I'm sorry honey. We can't get that. We have enough here. You have to make do. Now we need some diapers. **A LOT** of diapers…"

Evelynn didn't like the answer. She made a pouty face and threw a jar of mashed peas out of the cart. It was clear that she inherited her father's temper tantrums. Thank God she wasn't sprouting any tentacles like him.

Elias: "Evelynn! You know better." (caught the jar)

Evelynn: (puffs out cheeks, begins to cry)

Elias: "It would seem your sister needs a nap Emma."

Emma: "…Mmm." (nods)

Elias looked around to make sure he wasn't seen. He transformed his face back to normal and used his snout to rub on Evelynn's belly.

Elias: "COOCHIE! COOCHIE! COOCHIE!"

Evelynn: (laughs)

Emma: (squeals and laughs)

Elias: "See? Do you not feel better?" (changes back to Simon)

When Elias changed back, a man who saw the whole thing ran his cart into a pile of cans. Elias heard the crash and saw the man on the floor thinking he lost his mind after what he saw.

Elias: "Girls. Time to go." (walked away QUICKLY)

Emma and Evelynn found that curious how Elias can transform like that. Without him looking, Evelynn made a tiny grunt and _poof!_ Her horns were out, eyes were red, and she even retracted a couple of sharp teeth. Emma was shocked yet curious. She did the same thing and hers came out as well. The little ones both laugh seeing as they like their newfound abilities to transform like their daddy. When Elias got to the clerk, he paid for his items. He was writing a check when the clerk got his attention.

Clerk: "Cute kids you have."

Elias: "Thank you."

Clerk: "Uh.. Is it just me or do they have horns?"

Elias: "Hmm???" (looks down, gasps)

Clerk: "Their eyes look red too."

Elias: (points quickly) "What's that?"

Clerk: "Wha?"

Elias: "Girls no!" (puts hoods on their heads) "It was nothing. Sorry. Excuse me."

Clerk: "Don't forget your bags!"

Elias quickly put the girls in the stroller and covered them up. When he got on the train, he went to a seat that no one could see him.

Elias: "You must not show that form little ones. If you do, it could startle people. Change back at once."

Emma and Evelynn: (tilt their heads) "Hm?"

Elias: (sighs) "I'll explain when you're a bit older."

When he got home, he put the twins asleep in the crib that was next to his chair. This gave him sometime to have a few minutes to himself. He shut his eyes for a few minutes then he heard a knock on the door for that, he groaned with exhaustion.

Simon: "Oy! Ainsworth!"

Elias: "Damn pastor……"

Silver: (annoyed) "……."

Elias: "Let him Silver."

Silver: (sighs)

Simon: "Thank you. Elias. Hey. Did you just get back?"

Elias: "Yes. I did. What do you want?"

Simon: "Well for one thing, I wanted to see your kids."

Elias: "I just put them down for a nap. Please step away."

Simon: "Aw come on. It don't hurt but to look. They're cute when they're asleep. Look at those cheeks."

Elias: "Touch my daughters, I'll turn your body to blood." (tired scary red eyes)

Simon: "Yeesh! Why are you so cranky?? Well cranky than usual."

Elias: (nodding off)

Simon: "Oh... You've been doing a lot since the twins."

Elias: "I'm fine."

Simon: "Speaking of which, I don't want to bring this up in front of them but-"

Elias: "Then don't…"

Simon: "Hear me out. It's the people at the church are concerned that you mate with a human and have hybrid babies. I have no problem with it. It's them. Not me. They think giving what you are, the children would become harmful to others. Saying they might be dangerous."

Elias: "My daughters are 3 months old. What about them is dangerous?"

Simon: "Have they shown their powers to anyone? Babies are curious at those months as you can see."

Elias: "They have but I made sure no one saw them." (looks at them) "They are innocent. Not dangerous."

Simon: "I see. So there is nothing to worry about. Get some rest. I'll hold back on the errands from the church. You need it."

Silver: (hands Simon his medicine) "Hmm."

Simon: "Thank you. Listen Silver. He's really tired. He needs rest. Talk to him. I've been watching him for years. I'm only concern. I'm praying for him. Hopefully Chise will come back. He needs her."

Silver: (nods)

After Simon left, Silver got a blanket and put it on the babies. She then shook Elias waking him up. He then realized that he had papers to grade for his students. He went to get them but Silver pulled on his shirt.

Elias: "Silver?"

Silver: (shakes head no, writes a note) _Rest. You are going to let yourself faint. Rest Master._

Elias: (sighs) "Alright."

Silver: (smiles and nods)

Next week, Elias was in his study grading students paper while he was holding Emma who was sucking on her pacifier. He was moving slowly and nodding his skull off. He nod off hard which scared Emma. He shook his skull to keep himself awake.

Emma: (tugs on his shirt) "Mmm…"

Elias: "I'm alright. Do not worry sweetie. I have more papers to grade. They're downstairs."

Emma can't help but to worry. Yes she was 3 months old but she could tell that her daddy was tired. She held tightly as he got up to go downstairs. What they didn't know was that downstairs, Evelynn transformed and was teething at everything in the living room. Elias' chair, a couple of spell books, the table, Chise's desk, everything! When she saw papers, she crawled to them and grabbed them with her tiny hands. She ripped and gnawed at them. When she was done, she threw them everywhere. Elias and Emma came into the living room and saw the mess.

Elias: "Evelynn……You destroyed my students homework…"

Evelynn: (cute yawn)

Elias: "Ugh. That's my girl. But I need to fix this." (casts a spell)

When Elias cast the spell, everything that Evelynn destroyed was fixed. The girls clapped their hands when that happened. They were impressed.

Elias: "You like that don't you? You two will be able to do that when you are of age."

He then remembers what Chise said before. What if they're Sleigh Beggies? That thought made him puzzled. If they were, they wouldn't be able to use it. He pushed that aside for now got the papers and went back to work.

The next day, Elias read where you can carry the babies in a carrier while walking. So he put Emma in the front and carried Evelynn on his back. He made sure the hoods were on there tight just in case. When he had finish with his errands, he thought it would be good to go to the park. He walked slowly heading towards there. He did not hear Angelica calling out for him.

Angelica: "Hey Ains!"

Elias: "……"

Angelica: (grumbles) "I know he hears me. Oh he stopped."

Elias: (falls over)

Angelica: "Elias!"

Angelica rushed over as quick as she could. She caught him and the babies. They smiled when they saw her.

Angelica: "Be careful!"

Elias: "Angie???"

Angelica: "Geez. You need to be careful. You have precious cargo now. And I'm not talking about the groceries."

Elias: "I'm sorry. I just been so….."

Angelica: (grabs his arm) "Come on. Walk with me."

When they got to the park, she sat him down and picked up Emma while he held Evelynn. She saw the weariness take over him. If she hadn't got there when she did,…………ooh boy.

Angelica: "Have you been sleeping lately?"

Elias: "Not particarlly…"

Angelica: "If Chise got back and saw you like that, she would be angry."

Elias: "I know. I promised her that I would look after them. She said that they need me."

Angelica: "They do. But what they need the most is for their father to stop overworking himself."

Elias: "I………I……."

Angelica: "…………"

Elias: (voice breaking) "I don't know what to do……I'm trying to be the best father I can be."

Angelica: "It's alright. Soon Chise will be home. I would love to see her when she comes back."

Elias: "Yes."

Angelica: "Just hang in there. If you don't, I'll give you crap! And you know your kids don't want to see you getting beat up by their Auntie Angie!"

Elias: (shudders) "No they do not."

Angelica: (laughs) "Of course. Are they hot in those hoodies?"

Elias: "Their horns showed up not too long ago."

Angelica: "I know. It's just May in coming really fast. You need to get them some summer clothing."

Elias: "To think. They will be 4 months old."

Angelica: "Yeah. They're growing up real fast."

Elias: "Yes they are."

Angelica: "Alright. Think about what I said okay? Take care of yourself."

Elias waved goodbye to her and started to head home. When evening came around, he washed the girls in the sink. He then put some comfortable clothes on them. He took them upstairs ready for bed. They didn't want to be in the nursery. They wanted to sleep with their daddy again. He gently place them on Chise's side of the bed like always. He then laid on his stomach with his skull on the pillow. He then saw both Emma and Evelynn crawling towards him. They laid on the skull rubbing it gently with their hands. Once again, they were trying to cheer him up. He laid his arm out and Emma crawled under it and put her head in his large hand. Evelynn stayed on his snout rubbing his teeth. Elias then close his eyes and he sung Chise's lullaby to them. After he was done, the girls went to sleep and him 9 minutes after.

On the last day of April, Elias sat Emma and Evelynn in a highchair and feed them breakfast. When they saw Chise's photo on the fridge, something amazing happened.

Emma: "Ma."

Evelynn: "Ma."

Silver: (gasps)

Elias: "I don't believe it…." (gets photo) "It's Mommy."

Emma: "Ma!"

Elias: (chuckles) "Who am I?"

Evelynn: "Da-da-da-da!"

Emma: "Da-da!"

Elias: "Oh my girls. You are speaking! (hugs them) "If only she was here to see this."

Much later, Elias took the girls to the park. He waves goodbye to Silver telling her that he would be back much later. Silver waved goodbye and went back to cleaning. As they got on the train, around the same time, Chise exited the realm of Fae. She caught her breathe for a minute. Ruth rubbed her back gently. She didn't need to stop. She needs to keep going. As they kept going, they felt a hot breeze as they ran. Back at the house, Silver was still cleaning she then heard a door slam. She thought it was Elias and maybe he forgot something. When she heard voices, she got excited.

Chise: "ELIAS! EMMA! EVELYNN!"

Ruth: "Elias! She's home!"

Chise: "Elias! Girls!"

Ruth: "Where could they be?"

Silver: (gasps, hugs her tightly, giggles)

Chise: "Silver! Hi! Good to see you too."

Silver: (hugs Ruth)

Ruth: "Hello to you too!"

Chise: "Silver. Where's Elias and the twins?"

Silver: (writes a note) _You just missed them. They left moments ago to the park._

Chise: "Oh….."

Ruth: "I'll go to them. I'll bring them back! You wait here." (heads out the door)

Chise: "Silver…. How long has it been?"

Silver: (points at calender, circles April 30th)

Chise: "I missed everything…." (cries)

Silver: (shakes head no rapidly, writes a note) _They know who you are. Master and I have shown them pictures of you. And we talk about you constantly. They know you. They love you. They spoke. They said "Ma." That obviously means Mommy._

Chise: "Really?" (wipes away tears)

Silver: (writes note) _Yes. Welcome home Chise._

Chise: "Thank you Silver."

At the park, Elias gave Emma and Evelynn toys to play with. Emma waved hers back and forth while squealing with happiness while Evelynn gnawed at her play keys.

Elias: "Evelynn. You keep teething like that, you will chip a tooth."

Evelynn: "Da-da!"

Elias: "That's right."

Evelynn: "Ru-ru!"

Elias: "Ru-ru???"

Emma: "Ru-ru!"

Elias: "Who is Ru-ru?"

Ruth: "I think they were trying to say Ruth."

Elias looked up with much shocked. He saw Ruth smiling at him. He got up and brought him for a hug. Ruth hugged back with big pats on the back.

Elias: "Ruth. You're here!"

Ruth: "Yeah. Good to see you again."

Elias: "The same! Is……is Chise with you?"

Ruth: "No. She's at home with Silver."

Elias: "She's home?!"

Ruth: "Yes. She's waiting for you."

Elias: "Can you stay with the girls?"

Ruth: "Of course."

Elias: "Thank you Ruth." (runs off)

Man: "Hey watch it! Where's he off to in such a hurry??"

Ruth: "To his wife."

Emma: "Da-da!"

Evelynn: "Da!"

Ruth: "Daddy's going to see Mommy. We're heading there now."

Elias didn't have time to wait for a train. He teleported to the house. When he got there, he opened the door loudly looking around quickly.

Elias: "Silver! Where's Chise?!"

Silver: (looks upstairs) "Mmm."

Elias rushed upstairs. He looked in the bedroom and the bathroom. She wasn't there. He heard something in the nursery. He walked quickly and stopped there. He opened the door and saw Chise holding a teddy bear rubbing it. When she looked up and saw Elias, she smiled as wide as she could.

Elias: "Ch-Chise…"

Chise: "Hey. I'm finally home. I'm so sorr-"

Elias got on his knees and hugged Chise oh so tightly. He rubbed her back and caressed her hair roughly. Chise rubbed his hair as well. She missed it so much. She clenched onto his shirt. Suddenly she felt something wet on her shoulder. It felt like drops. She then could feel Elias shaking as he held her tightly in the embraced. Elias was crying. Hearing him cry made her hug him even more.

Elias: "I missed you…"

Chise: "I'm so sorry Elias. You had to be both a dad and a mom…"

Elias: "It was not easy. They were growing really fast."

Chise: "You done great raising our girls so far…"

Elias: (chuckles softly still crying) "I messed up a few times."

Chise: "It's okay… Silver told me everything… I was watching too thanks to Titania. I want to know everything. I can't wait to see them."

Elias: "They're with Ruth. They can't wait to see you too." (voice breaking) "I'll never let you go again. Welcome home Chise."

Chise: "Yeah. I'm back. I'm home."

Elias put both his hands on her cheek and brought her in for a kiss. Feeling her lips with his felt like it had been an eternity since he kissed her last. More tears came down his face. She wiped them away. There was no need to cry anymore… Chise was home. And nothing is ever going to keep her away from her family. She hugged more while kissing him. She moaned with love. She couldn't wait for Ruth to bring the girls home so she could hugged them tightly just like she did him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Elias woke up the next day to find the bed empty. He got up and started to hear giggling coming from the nursery. He went there and found Chise holding the twins in her lap. They were playing with her long hair making her laugh.

Chise: "You two like my hair, don't you? Well don't get use to it."

Elias: "You been here this whole time?"

Chise: "Yeah. They fell asleep in my arms. Where do they sleep when I wasn't here?"

Elias: "They slept in the nursery the first 2 months. Then they slept with me."

Chise: "You really had your hands full. Ruth and the Fae said you were tired and exhausted."

Elias: " **?!** No one can keep their mouth shut."

Chise: (giggles) "You Bonehead."

Elias: "I thought we could go to the clearing this afternoon before we go see Angie and her family."

Chise: "That would be nice."

Elias: "I will take them downstairs. It's time to feed them."

Chise: "Alright. I'm going to get a bath."

When she got into the tub, she wash the dirt that was on her feet from running. Once she was done, she looked at her long hair. It was all the way to her back. She didn't like that one bit.

Chise: "Silver. Can I have some scissors?"

Silver: "Mhm."

Downstairs, Elias and Ruth fed the twins. Evelynn still wanted more to eat. She is a picky eater. She banged on the highchair throwing one of her fits.

Elias: "Evelynn. You had enough."

Evelynn: "Mo!"

Elias: "You do not need to be overeating."

Evelynn: "MO! MO!"

Elias: "Evelynn. Do not be an imp."

Evelynn: (pouts)

Chise: "Evelynn are you giving Daddy puffy cheeks?"

Elias: "Yes she…is."

Elias saw the Chise's hair was cut back to its original length. Also that she had a towel over her head. She smelled nice and the way she rubbed her hair dry was erotically attractive. She was back to how she was. Before the twins. She was back to the girl that he loves.

Chise: "What is it?"

Elias: "Nothing..."

Chise, Emma, and Evelynn: (tilt their heads) "Hmm?"

That was definitely NOT nothing. He wanted to say how beautiful she looked. Something has been burning inside him ever since she came back. If he can't hold himself back from pouncing on her attractively, then he has a problem. He got the stroller ready for their outing. He heard her call his name twice getting his attention. He saw her in a short-sleeved sundress with the zipper still down showing her bra and bare back. He looked closely at her. She was blushing and smiling.

Chise: "Can you zip me up?"

Elias: "Uh….yes. Of course. New dress?"

Chise: "Silver made it. Does it look nice?"

Elias: "Very."

Elias gently put his finger on her back and traced it up and down rubbing it gently getting a moan out of her. He stroked the slope of her neck making her feel even hotter. He was about to kiss her neck but held back because Silver and Ruth came with both babies all dressed and ready. He zipped up her dressed and put both babies in the stroller. Ruth turned into a Church Grimm and carried their basket. They told Silver goodbye and they were off. Silver was leaving to get some herbs, so she followed after them but went the other direction. When they got to the clearing, they set up their blanket. When they got on the blanket, Evelynn laid on Elias trying to pull his bolo tie off while Emma was playing with the grass. She tried to put her mouth on it but Chise stopped her just in time.

Chise: "No no no Emma! Jeez. You two have been giving Daddy a lot of trouble while I was away, haven't you?"

Elias: "All in all, they were angels."

Chise: "I bet."

Elias: "Are you alright?"

Chise: "I just missed almost 4 months of this. I don't know how to make it up to all of you."

Elias: "It's alright. You're here now."

Chise: "I guess you're right."

Elias watched Ruth go chase some wooly bugs and the twins were still playing with Chise. He just kept staring at her. Looking at her smooth fair skin and crimson red hair and the way she laughed when Evelynn made a pouty face. He watched her put both them back in the stroller and cover them with blankets. She sat down feeling the grass in her cursed hand. He got closer until he was right next to her. When she looked at him staring at her, he just let his nose touched hers. They shared a kiss which sent him over. They fell on the blanket still having a passionate kiss with him on her. He put her legs around his waist and played with her hair. She gasped for air, but it was only for a few seconds when he kissed her again. She couldn't breathe. She doesn't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. Maybe it was both. She pushed him back just a little and felt him go down her neck.

Chise: "Elias.. Elias…." (gasps) "Wha…..What's gotten into you?"

Elias: "I missed you.." (bites her neck)

Chise: (moaning, gasping) "Ahn~ Me too."

Emma and Evelynn: (laughing)

Chise: "I think they're watching us." (giggles)

Elias: "I see."

Chise: "Very curious about what we were doing."

Elias: "That is how babies are. I've read about that. Though I do not quite understand why they are curious about how they were conceived."

Chise: (laughs loudly) "Oh my God Elias!"

Elias: (laughs with her) "What?"

Chise: "They don't need to know that!" (laughs)

Elias: "I'm sorry love."

Chise: "No need to be so logical. Especially to babies who don't know anything just yet."

Elias: "I believe our daughters are very clever themselves. I seen it."

Chise: "Oh?"

Elias: "Yes."

Chise: "I've been meaning to ask you something."

Elias: "What is it?"

Chise: "I saw teeth marks on the table and my desk."

Elias: "Oh! Yes. Evelynn was teething."

Chise: "They started teething? Already?"

Elias: "Surprising is it not?"

Chise: "Very! They really are like you."

Elias: "You as well."

Ruth: "Are you all ready to go?"

Elias: "We should get going."

Chise: "Yeah."

When they got to Angelica's house, she gave Chise a big hug. That caused her not to breathe for a bit. She quickly let go laughing at what she did.

Angelica: "Sorry lass. You have no idea how much I missed you."

Chise: "Same here."

Angelica: "When I heard what happened, I got really sad. What did I say about pushing yourself?"

Chise: "You're not gonna slap me again are you?"

Angelica: "Do you want me to?"

Elias and Chise: "No!"

Angelica: "I'm just saying."

Chise: "I wanted to save my daughter." (picks up Evelynn) "I would do anything to save her. Would you?"

Angelica: "Yes. I would. I understand. That's how a new mother is Chise."

Chise: "Yeah. Instinct I guess. It was a sacrifice. It was me or my daughter."

Angelica: "I guess in a way, you made the right decision lass."

Chise: "Thank you Angelica."

Angelica: "Really! You won't believe what happened to **_him_** the other week! I said hi to him many times! Didn't hear a single word I said! He was like a freaking **zombie**!"

Elias: "Zombie?! How?!"

Angelica: "Nodding off and almost falling over?! Sounds like a zombie to me! You had the babies in your carrier! Be lucky I was there!"

Elias: "Well I…..uh…" (looks at Chise) _Yikes!_

Chise: _Staaaaaaaaaaarrrrreeee…._

Elias: "Chise I can explain. Please. Please don't show that terrifying face."

Angelica: "Emma. It seems Daddy is in the dog house."

Elias: "Will you hush?!"

Angelica: (laughs mockingly) "Come on. Let's make some tea."

They were left alone. Chise cradling Evelynn in her arms while Elias looks alarmed. Again, another awkward silence. That's like their thing.

Elias: "Chise…"

Chise: "I know how busy your jobs are. Both teaching and the errands. I know the girls have been keeping you up at night. I don't have to be a mother to know that. Fumiki was like that at this age."

Elias: "I know. I was just trying to do a good job."

Chise: "You're going overboard again. We have babies now. That's gonna make you faint or ill or even **WORSE**."

Elias: "You're angry."

Chise: "Yeah I am. I'm angry at you. But only 2%."

Elias: "2%?"

Chise: "98% of this is on me. I'm angry at myself for putting you through this. It's my fault you're fatigued…."

Elias: "No! Don't say that! This is my burden to carry. I promised you remember?"

Chise: "Yeah but-"

Elias: "No buts. I'm sorry I'm pushing myself… It would seem I broke another promise to you…"

Chise saw his head down staring at the carpet. She put Evelynn in the stroller, so she could sleep. She then cupped his face in her hands. She motions him to look at her but he didn't budge.

Chise: "Look at me. Please."

Elias: "Yes?"

Chise: "We're in this together now. Not just with conversing things before we do them. We have a family now. Family comes first."

Elias: "Yes. Everything is changing."

Chise: "When Angie said you fell over, I was more than livid when you were pushing yourself. I was afraid."

Elias: "I won't do something like this again."

Chise: "How do I know that? How can I believe you?"

Angelica: "Tea's here. Are you two done with your lover's spat?"

Elias: "And who was the cause of such a spat?"

Angelica: (looks the other way smiling)

Chise: "Sorry Angie."

Angelica: "It's fine. Drink up."

Elias finished his up. He watched Chise drink hers. He then reached for her hand and held it to his thigh. She wondered what was going through his mind when he did that.

Elias: "Ruth. Can you and the girls stay here with Angie?"

Chise: "They're not coming home with us?"

Ruth: "Are you sure?"

Elias: "Yes." (squeezes her hand)

Angie: (realizes, smiles) "Sure. They're okay with me and my husband."

Chise: "Thank you. Can I tuck them in?"

Angie: "Of course."

Elias: (hands her baby bag) "Here are their things."

Chise took Evelynn and Elias took Emma. They laid them on Althea's bed in her room. They were both out like lights. They had a busy day. They kissed them both goodnight and left. Ruth got on the bed with them and slept next to them. Not only is he a good uncle but he's a good guard dog too.

Elias teleported to the house. The lights were still off meaning that Silver is still out and about. Chise walked in with Elias close behind biting his lips. She went into the living room. Something caught her eye. It was more of Evelynn's teeth marks. She chuckled as she shook her head.

Chise: "We need to give Evelynn something to bite on or she'll be out of control."

Elias: "You are right about that."

Chise: "Does Emma teethed?"

Elias: "Not that I know of. I…..I pretty much like to focus on this moment right now."

Chise: "Me too."

Elias: "I can't hold back anymore."

Chise: "Elias.."

Elias kissed her passionately making her moan. Hearing that, missing that sound made him send his tongue deeper making her cling to his chest undoing his bolo tie. He took it off and just threw it not caring where it went. She knows that he needs to find that soon but right now was their romantic moment. He broke the kiss and just stared at her. Her eye green and sparkling. He could tell that they were full of the same feeling his hazel eyes were: Lust. He quickly picked her and put her on the back of the chair and continued kissing her only it was roughly. Chise tilted her head back giving him what he wanted. Elias saw this. His eyes went red and he started giving love bites making her moan so loudly. He rubbed his hands on her breast which was still covered by the sundress. He couldn't take it anymore! Chise looked at him raising his hand pointing it at the fireplace which looked confusing but it turned to startled as the fire came out of nowhere.

Elias: "Chise."

Chise: "Hmm?"

Elias: "I….I want you."

Chise: "Should we go upstairs?"

Elias: "No. I want you. RIGHT NOW."

It was quite obvious. Why else would he start a fire in the fireplace? Chise got off the couch and kissed him pulling him by the black vest. Unbuttoning it and letting her hands feel his entire upper area. He quickly discards the vest as he went for the neck. Like his tie, he didn't care wear it landed. He stopped which disappointed her. He touched her face, hair, and the lips. She could see he was trembling a bit.

Elias: "Wait here."

Chise: "Okay..."

He went upstairs leaving her curious. What was going to do that would make it go upstairs. After a few minutes, she decided to wait in his chair. When she turned around, she saw a blanket with a sheet and a few pillows. She was surprised yet very intrigued. She did a tiny gasp when she felt him wrap his arms around her. He moved her hair out the way kissing the slope of her neck making her moan even louder.

Chise: "I thought about you in Anthill. Being there for a week felt tormenting."

Elias: "I was losing my mind. For you, it was a week but here it was months. But you're here now. With me. I get to hold you like this again."

Chise: "I want you. I want all of you." (breathing heavily)

Chise pulled him on the blanket and pushed him and got on him which surprised him. She kissed him some more. There were gasps between moans coming from both of them. She gnawed at his neck making him growl. That cause him to grab her tightly. He tried to unzip her dress but just lost it and instead just ripped it apart surprising her and gasps. She didn't expect that. She would definitely make it up to Silver now, but she pushed that aside and got even with him by pulling his shirt apart without even unbuttoning it. Clothes continued coming off while kissing. Elias then laid her down looking at her while he removed her panties. She put her hand on his face. She wanted this. She wanted to release this passion onto him. He kissed her neck crazily moving all the way down to her breasts biting her hardened nipples making her scream as he bit and sucked. He moved down lower to her already wet pussy and started sucking it devouring it with his tongue. She clenched tightly to his hair leaning her head back further in the pillow clenching tightly to the sheet with her feet. She reached out for him and intertwine his hand with her giving him another deep kiss.

As their kiss broke off, Elias quickly thrust inside her making her gasps with surprise. He thrust harder and faster over and over making her lose her mind. She was enjoying this oh so good. Their bodies getting hotter with the flames of the fire and their blissful ecstasy. The longest they been apart, they wish it could go on forever. He held her hands up high kissing every part of the body he missed. She laughed and moaned in the spots that were ticklish. He laughed with her when he saw how she was loving it. He wanted to give her more, so he held her hands with his one hand and put his other at her clit rubbing it roughly as he thrusts her even harder. That made her scream extremely loud and mouth watery. He rubbed her clit faster sticking his two fingers in.

Elias: I want you to cum Chise! Cum for me!"

Chise: "Do it harder! AAHN!~ Make me! It feels so amazing!~~ AAAAAHN! I miss this so much!"

Elias: "Your mine."

Chise: "I'm yours.~ "

After a few more hits inside her she released herself all over his hand making her gasp for air. She panted quickly and saw Elias laying on his back. She wanted him to endure what she felt. She him to feel good too. She pushed him down and got on him.

Chise: "My turn."

She moved her hips and he helped. He sat up and kissed her once and they thrust each other. Both groaning and moaning with pure love and lust in their eyes. It made them go faster. He thrust MUCH harder making her gasps lifting her head up. He sucked on her neck even harder hoping to make her cum just as he was about to.

Chise: "AHN!~ H-How? How does it feel?"

Elias: "It feels really astounding!" (groans) "I feel I might ejaculate soon!"

Chise: "Please! Please do! AHN~! It feels amazing!"

Elias: "Chise! I'm about to-" (GROANS)

Chise: "Me too! ME TOO!"

They both came together both yelling each other's' names so loud it could be heard in the forest. He thrust one more time before releasing her off his cock. She collapsed on his chest panting heavily and happily. This was truly the best. They thought to themselves.

Chise: "I could tell you REALLY missed me."

Elias: "Mmm. I did." (sighs) "I hate when we fight."

Chise: "That was not a fight. It was just another discussion of ours." (kisses his chest) "I'm just worried about you. I don't want that to happen to you ever again…"

Elias: "It won't. I promise. Know that I would never put our daughters in harms way like that."

Chise: "I know. I believe you. When I'm in your arms like this, I know everything will be okay."

Elias: "It will…"

Chise: "And I'm going to help you out more. With Emma and Evelynn. Okay?"

Elias: "….."

Chise: "Elias?"

Elias: "….zzzzzzzzzz…..zzzzzzzzzz….."

Chise: (sweat drop) (scoffs) "Really?"

Elias: "ZZZZZZZZZZZ….ZZZZZ….."

Chise: (giggles) "I knew you were tired.." (kisses him) "Dumb Bonehead…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Elias needed that sleep. He turned his eye and saw that the fire was out. He saw Chise and smiled. She was giving him some juice while wearing his shirt.

Chise: "I didn't want to wake you."

Elias: "It's fine."

Chise: "I got you juice. Unless you want coffee."

Elias: "Juice is fine."

Chise: (sighs)

Elias: "What's the matter?"

Chise: "I'm just thinking about the girls. Do you think they're okay? What if they're not fed? What if they didn't get enough sleep? What if they're crying wondering where we are?!"

Elias: "Chise. Relax. They are fine. Ruth is with them."

Chise: "I guess. I can't believe I'm feeling this way. But I'm a parent now. So I can't help it."

Elias: "I feel the same way. I know how to get your mind off our children."

Chise: "What?"

Elias: (kisses her neck)

Chise: (moans) "You doing that will…..not…..he…..lp…"

Elias: "You sure?" (removes the shirt)

Chise: (giggles) "Elias."

 _Tapping on window….._

Elias: "Who was that?"

Chise: (looks at the window) "Joseph?"

Elias: "What does he want…..?"

Chise: "Let's see." (buttons shirt)

Elias: "Let us not."

Chise: "Ugh… Come on."

Elias: (groans, put on pants)

Chise went to open the door. When she opened it, there was the same type of look of resentment she saw years ago. It's like he's still the same. Having loathing from them but still putting up them.

Cartiphilus: "You're still here."

Chise: "And so are you." (chuckles)

Elias: "What do you want?"

Chise: (nudges his side)

Cartiphilus: "Living off those beets and radishes in your garden while you were sleeping have been upsetting. And you know he barely gives me water."

Chise: "Elias…"

Elias: "I give it once a week."

Cartiphilus: "Like I told you years ago, I don't eat much… Water is fine… But for some reason…"

Elias: "You are hungry."

Cartiphilus: (stomach growling)

Chise: (chuckles) "Give me a minute."

Chise didn't know what happened. She left her husband with the person he really hates. Elias could barely look at him. It's taking every ounce of his being not to cut his head off like he did with his partner in crime.

Elias: "I'm coming back…"

Cartiphilus: "It seems she survived after all."

Elias: "She's strong."

Cartiphilus: "Hmm. That new arm of hers is surpassing her Sleigh Beggy curse. I wonder how long it will do with the Dragon. It still hurts her. I can feel it. We are _connected_."

Elias: "For which I still do not understand."

Cartiphilus: "And what of the children? Hmm? Are they like their mother? Will they die too?"

Elias: (clenches his fist)

Cartiphilus: "You are so easy Thorn. You don't realize how lucky you are. Wife. Daughters. Just seeing you two happy with your new additions is just pissing me off even more. Why a monster like you has happiness and I don't?"

Elias: "Because I know how to love someone. Chise taught me to love."

Cartiphilus: "Love does not last. You know that as well as I. To think she has an eon or two to be in the hellish world."

Elias: "Excuse me?"

Cartiphilus: "Nothing. Just a hunch."

Elias: "Just like him, I do not understand you. You just keep away from my family."

Cartiphilus: "And why pray tell would I want those little freaks of nature anywhere near me? I could care less what they do. You're undeniably showing your fatherly side alright. Acting like a man. How sickening…"

Chise: "Okay. It's still hot but it's enough. It's cup noodles. I know how impatient you are."

Cartiphilus: "About time." (slurps some) "It's not home cook but it will do…."

Chise: "I'll take that as a thank you."

Cartiphilus: "Tch….. Whatever…. I'm going back to the well…. I still blame you…."

As Chise close the door, she saw Elias tapping his fingers angrily on the sofa. She hugged him from behind feeling his naked upper body.

Elias: "That freak is quite bothersome. Him being here is disastrous…"

Chise: "Was he up to anything while I wasn't here?"

Elias: "No. But I still don't trust him. And you shouldn't either."

Chise: "I don't."

Elias: "Then stop showing compassion for him. That…. person is beyond your prayers… You know how he is. Should've taking his head off too…"

Chise: "You're gonna have to trust me on this. As far as I'm concern, he can't hurt me or anyone else. He hurts me because I have everything he doesn't. He wants me to suffer so I can be like him. He's not a problem anymore Elias."

Elias: "I believe you. I just can't take that chance."

Chise: "I know." (kisses him)

Elias: "I do not want our daughters anywhere near him."

Chise: "Elias."

Elias: "I trust you my love but him, I won't allow it. I won't let him hurt my family."

Chise: (sighs) "Okay."

Elias: "You have such a good heat and gentle soul." (kisses her head) "Shall I make breakfast?"

Chise: "Go ahead. We need to pick up Ruth and the girls."

* * *

A few days passed. Chise was adjusting to parent life and so was Elias. He would help her feed them when she doesn't know what to feed them. They still required breast milk. It's better than formula. One day, Chise was feeding Emma on the left side. She could feel her biting hard.

Chise: (giggles) "Yep. Just like your father Emma."

Simon: "Ainsworth! You home? You haven't left for work yet have you?"

Chise: "Hello Simon."

Simon: "Chise! You came bac-" (yelps)

Chise: "What?"

Simon: "I'm sorry! I didn't know you were feeding your daughter!"

Chise: "It's fine."

Elias: "I am about to leave. Simon? What are you doing here?"

Chise: "He wanted to see you."

Elias: "Whatever you need it will have to wait. Chise. You need to feed Evelynn as well."

Chise: "I know. The left side's a little busy."

Elias: "Oh. Hmm. I could get it from the fridge."

Chise: "Please do."

Simon: "It seems you two are quite busy. I could come back later."

Elias: "I'll walk you out."

Chise: "Have a good day."

Emma: "Da-da! Da-da!" (about to cry, reaches for him)

Elias: "Aw sweetie."

Chise: "Daddy has to work. He'll be back later."

Elias: "I'm coming back. Don't make such a face." (kisses her cheek) "I love you."

Emma: (cooing)

Elias: "And I love you too."

Chise: (giggles, kisses him) "See you soon. Come baby let's go feed your sister."

Simon: "You know I never seen you like that. You being a husband and a father has taking that bad-tempered hermit side out of you. It's a development."

Elias: "DIE…"

Chise: (laughs) "Bye."

At the College, all the students greeted Elias welcome back. They told him good morning and so on. They even asked about the twins. Throughout the whole day, he was thinking about his girls. Finally on his last class, Renfred, Adolf, and Tory stood by his door. They saw they he was plenty rested now. And that was a good. As the bell rang for another day ending, Elias caught a glimpse of them.

Elias: "Okay. That is your assignment for tonight. I hope you use that well because I'm giving you a pop quiz tomorrow."

Students: "Aw! Professor!"

Elias: (chuckles) "Go on. Get out of here."

Renfred: "Well you look normal."

Elias: "Renfred."

Adolf: "That's good. You had us worried you know."

Tory: "Yeah. You were looking like a zombie!"

Elias: "Why is everyone saying that?!"

Adolf: "I'm just saying. You shouldn't let people who are your friends worry like that."

Elias: "You're my friends…?"

Tory: "DUH! Of course we're friends!"

Renfred: "Speak for yourself! Hmph!"

Adolf and Tory: (laughing)

Elias: (laughs with them)

Tory: "Let's go out for drinks! DRINKS WITH MY PALS!"

Elias, Adolf, Renfred: "Uh…No thanks…."

Tory: "WHAT?! WHY?!"

Elias: "I'm not drinking with you again. That was very penetrating…"

Tory: "AW COME ON!"

Elias: "I can't. Sorry. I have to do some shopping anyway."

Tory: "Oh fine. Next time then!"

Elias: "Yes. Of course….." _Not…_

After his shopping was done, Elias headed home. He went over what he had on the list until he bumped into someone.

Elias: "I'm so sorry.."

Yuuki: "No it's my fault! Hey Elias!"

Elias: "Yuuki. It's been a while."

Yuuki: "Yeah. I just got back. I wanted to see my grandchildren."

Elias: "Oh. Uh….well….I'm not sure Chise would like it."

Yuuki: "Yeah I thought so. But I really am trying. Honest. I just want to talk to her. That's all."

Elias: "I… I don't know Yuuki….."

Yuuki: (on his knees, grabs his hand) "Please! I really want to be a family with my daughter again! You understand right? You'll do that for me right? I want to be a part of her life!"

Elias: "Alright! Just have some decorum man! People are getting the wrong impression…"

When he got home, he took a deep breathe and walked in. Yuuki was counting on him. He knows that Chise will listen to him. But to Elias, it's like Yuuki sent him into the lion's den. Only that lion is his wife.

Elias: "I'm home."

Chise: "Hey. Welcome home." (deep kiss)

Elias: "Mmm~ Chise. Where are the girls?"

Chise: "I laid them on their stomachs and they started to crawl. Look! Emma is trying to get on your chair."

Elias: "It's precious how she does that."

Chise: "Right?"

Elias: "And Evelynn?"

Chise: "Evelynn is….teething AGAIN…"

Elias: (sweat drop) "I'm beginning to worried about our daughter..."

Chise: "Me too.."

Elias: "Speaking of which. I uh got something to tell you.."

Chise: "Come up to their room." (picks them up)

Elias: "Chise I ran into someone."

Chise: "Who?"

Elias: "Your father. And he never saw Emma and Evelynn. Maybe we should let them see their grandfather."

Chise: " **BLECH!** " (slams door)

Elias: (sighs) "Chise… Don't be like that…. Yuuki has never seen them."

Chise: "Why the hell should he?!"

Elias: "He's their only living grandparent.."

Chise: "They have a grandfather! Lindel!"

Elias: "He hasn't seen them either. Let Yuuki see them."

Chise: (opens door) "I don't want our daughters anywhere near him!" (closes door)

Elias: "Where have I heard that before?"

Chise: (opens door) "You said it about Joseph!" (slams door)

Elias: "Ugh.. Joseph is dangerous. There's a difference. Darling can you please reconsid.."

Chise: " **NO!** "

It would take some time to convince Chise to change her mind. She was dead serious about that. When it was time for bed. Elias cuddled with her. He nuzzled her neck. It was hard to resist him when he does that. It wasn't fair.

Chise: "Wh-why are you trying to change my mind...?"

Elias: "Because I believe it is a good thing. Remember what I told you months ago?"

Chise: "I guess…"

Elias: "We have to tolerate him."

Chise: "I…I don't know Elias…."

Elias: "Tomorrow. Let him come. Please."

Chise: (sighs, gets on him) "I'll do it for you." (grumbles)

Elias: "You shall see."

Chise: "I….want talk to him first…"

Elias: "Of course."

* * *

The next day came. Chise was still reluctant because her father was coming here to meet her daughters. She barely talked to him at the baby shower. But Elias was very persistent. He wants his wife and father-in-law to reconcile. For Emma and Evelynn.

Chise: "I don't like this."

Elias: "It will be alright. Trust me. Differences need to be resolved."

Chise: "Okay…"

Ruth: "I can still feel your fury for the man."

Chise: "Can you blame me?"

Ruth: "No but Elias is right."

Chise: (sighs) "Alright alright… Jeez…"

 _Door knocking…_

Ruth: "He's here."

Elias: "I got it."

Chise: (inhales)

Elias went to answer the door. He saw Yuuki with some gifts for the twins. He shook his hand as a thank you and invited him in.

Yuuki: "Is she still….?"

Elias: "I manage to get through to her. She still cold."

Yuuki: "Oh boy.."

Elias: "You'll be fine."

Yuuki: "Thanks." (inhales) "Hey Chise."

Chise: "Dad… Have a seat."

Elias: "I'll give you some privacy."

Chise: "Elias!"

Elias: "You need it. Good luck."

Chise: "Ugh…"

Yuuki: "Quite the charmer huh."

Chise: "In a way."

Yuuki: "How have you been since your girls?"

Chise: "I've been well."

Yuuki: "Well rested. I could tell."

Chise: "Are those gifts?"

Yuuki: "Yes. And a few hand me downs."

Chise: "Oh my God! My bear."

Yuuki: "You use to love that bear. It kept you safe."

Chise: (chuckles then frowns) "Not safe enough…."

Yuuki: (changes subject) "Here are some more. These are new."

Chise: "I can tell. Evelynn will teeth on these too."

Yuuki: "They started teething already?"

Chise: (chuckles) "Yeah."

Yuuki: "Strange. I don't remember you or Fumiki teething at 4 months. They must have some sharp teeth on them."

Chise: _Yeah. No kidding…_ (sighs) "Listen Dad… I really hate what you did to me, Mom, and Fumiki. But in a way, I like to thank you."

Yuuki: "Thank me?"

Chise: "If you have taken me like you did Fumiki, I never would have met Elias. I never would've fallen in love with him, married him, have two daughters with him. So thank you… I'm still livid with you. And I don't know how long it will take for me to forgive you but unfortunately, you are Emma and Evelynn's only living grandparent. And….. I want you….to be in their…lives."

Yuuki: "Chise…. I don't know what to say…"

Chise: "That's as much I can give you. I won't forgive you. I can't. Not yet. I'm sorry."

Yuuki: "I'll take it. Can I…Can I hug you again?"

Chise: "Do what you want…"

Yuuki and Chise stood up. He hugged her really tightly than last time. Chise didn't hugged back last time but she slowly reach to hug back but stopped midway. She only used one hand to hug him back. It was a start. They stopped hugging when Elias and Ruth brought Emma and Evelynn into the room.

Elias: "Yuuki."

Yuuki: "Oh my goodness. They're beautiful."

Elias: "This is Evelynn. And Ruth is holding Emma. These are our daughters. Emma Evelynn. This is your grandfather."

Yuuki: "Fraternal twins?"

Chise: "No. They're identical."

Yuuki: "Oh. I see it now." (looks at Evelynn) "Oh my God…"

Elias: "Is something wrong?"

Yuuki: "Evelynn… She has Chika's hair color…."

Elias: "Chika?"

Chise: "Chika was my mother's name."

Elias: "Oh….I'm so sorry.."

Chise: "It's okay Honey."

Yuuki: "Yeah. It's a way of saying she's still here."

Chise: "….." (nods)

Yuuki: "Well I better get going. Will I be seeing you?"

Chise: "…Maybe.."

Yuuki: "That's not a no."

Elias: "Bye Yuuki."

Chise: "I'm gonna feed the girls."

Chise reached for a banana and took it upstairs with her and the girls. She gave each of them a piece to eat then sat them on the rug and watched them. Elias straightened up the living room and looked at the gifts that Yuuki bought. He was happy everything worked out fine. Suddenly, it happened…..

Chise: "ELIAS!"

Elias: "Chise?!"

Chise: "COME QUICK! **EMMA'S CHOKING!** "

Hearing that made him dropped everything and dash upstairs quickly with Ruth right behind him. Let's hope it's not too late….


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Elias and Ruth rushed into the nursery and saw Chise crying while holding Emma. Ruth picked up Evelynn while Elias went to Chise and Emma. Elias took Emma from Chise's hands and saw that she looked blue.

Chise: "She's not breathing!"

Elias: "Calm down… I got this…" (listens for Emma's heart, gasps) "No, no, no, no, no… Come on Emma…."

Chise: "Emma come on baby."

Elias did CPR on Emma. He gave her a few deep breathes. Chise held on to Ruth while he does that. She holds on tight and cries some more.

Elias: "Come on. Come on baby. Come on you are strong."

They all listen carefully, until they heard Emma coughing up a little piece of banana. She started to cry, and Elias turned his glamour back to a skull and picked up Emma. She grips to his vest and cried some more. Elias nuzzle his skull in her strawberry blonde hair and sighed with relief.

Elias: "You are alright Emma. No need to cry. Chise Emma is fin-"

Elias saw Chise with tears in her eyes. She wanted to cry too. She hugged Elias tightly. Elias hugged her back along with Emma.

Chise: "Oh Elias! I'm sorry! I gave her a piece of banana and I… I didn't know what to do! I panicked! I'm so sorry Emma! I'm sorry!" (crying)

Emma: (crying)

Elias: (nuzzle Chise) "It's alright. Just be more careful from now on. Everything's okay."

Chise: (sniffs) "Okay… I'm sorry Emma. Are you mad at Mommy?"

Emma: (reaches for her) "Mama…"

Chise: "Aw." (hugs her) "I'm sorry."

Elias: "She's not mad. She loves you."

A few hours passed. It was time for bed. Elias put the twins in their cribs and they were asleep just like that. He then headed to bed and read a book. He looked up and saw Chise. She got into the bed with him and sat on him and kissed him which surprised him.

Elias: "What was that for?"

Chise: "You were so amazing. How did you do that?"

Elias: (points at books) "I have been reading through the pregnancy. After they were born, I kept reading some more because it's not over. I knew there was more to it."

Chise: "Think I can learn? Because I want to be more careful what I feed them. I didn't know what to do when that happened. I don't want to miss out on any of it anymore."

Elias: "Of course. I'm more than just your magic teacher. I'll be your teacher of parenting."

Chise: "I would love that." (lays on him)

So Elias gave her one of his books to help her and for the past few months, she's been doing much better. She thought it would be a lot better to mash up the solid foods instead. While Elias was teaching, Silver Lady would help her as well along with Ruth. Soon fall had arrived and the twins were 10 months old. Ruth would play around with Emma. Letting her grab his tail. Evelynn was trying to stand but she kept plopping down landing on her tush. Silver thought that was funny as she giggled to herself. One day at lunch, Chise fed Emma very carefully this time while Elias fed Evelynn. Emma could eat anything her parents would give her, while Evelynn….well…she didn't like much veggies. When Elias would feed her veggies, she would turn her head. She loves to eat sweets first.

Evelynn: "Mmmm!" (turns her head)

Elias: "Evelynn. Eat."

Evelynn: "MMMM!"

Elias: "You must eat these veggies."

Ruth: "You want to be a strong mage like your dad don't you?"

Elias: "That's right. Now eat!"

Evelynn: "NO!"

Chise: "Evelynn Yoshi Ainsworth. Do not be a brat. Emma is eating her veggies."

Emma: "Mmm."

Elias: "Are we going to be difficult? Eat."

Evelynn: "Yuck!"

Chise: "Elias. I read that to make them eat something that they don't like, you have to pinch their nose. And the mouth will open."

Elias: "Really?"

Chise: "Mhm."

Elias: "Alright."

Elias tried to grab Evelynn's nose. But she kept moving in her highchair, so he wouldn't catch her. Chise and Emma laughed as they watched what was going on. Elias finally grabbed her nose and she opened her mouth.

Elias: "Gotcha!"

Evelynn: (swallows) "Ugh…"

Chise: "See? Was that so bad?"

Evelynn: "YUCK!"

Elias: "Well get over it."

Everyone laughed when that happened. The had more family times like this. Other time Elias and Chise like to be alone so they go out for dinner. It was turning cold faster than expectant. Chise would put the twins in extra clothes. One day, a quiet afternoon at home, while Elias and Chise were away, they let Stella babysit Emma and Evelynn.

Stella: "Alright. Emma. Lynn. Let's have some fun! Yay!"

Emma and Evelynn: "Yay!"

Stella: "This shouldn't be hard. I babysat Ethan lots of times. So a baby shouldn't be different. Okay. Elias gave me a list. Hmm. "

Evelynn: (sneaky giggling)

Emma: "MMM!" (getting Stella's attention)

( _flashback to an hour ago_ )

Elias: "Stella you sure you can handle 2 babies?"

Stella: "Don't worry about it. I can be responsible. I handled babies before. Even Ethan."

Chise: "You do realize they're **not normal babies** right?"

Stella: "Duh. You two worry too much."

Elias: "Okay. Here. A list."

Stella: "Got it."

Chise: "Take good care of them Stella."

Stella: "Will do. Now get out of here."

( _flashback over_ )

Stella: "Yeah. I can handle it."

Emma: "MMM!"

Stella: "Yeah Emma?" (looks around) "Where's Lynn?!"

Emma: (points to living room)

Stella saw Evelynn heading toward the fireplace where the poker was at. She was shaking it trying to get it loose and succeeded. She grabbed it but lost her balance.

Stella: " **LYNN!** "

Stella caught it just in time before it could impale her. With a sigh of relief, she watched Evelynn go to Emma then put the poker somewhere where the twins can't reach it.

Stella: "It seems you like looking for trouble Lynn unlike Emma."

Evelynn: (giggling)

Stella: "How about we get you some snacks?"

Chise left instructions for Stella on how to mash their food. She gave them mashed peas. Emma was happy but Evelynn not so much. Stella fed Emma first. She then went to Evelynn who refuse. Stella tried to feed her but once again, she was being too difficult.

Stella: "Lynn don't you want your peas?"

Evelynn: "NO!"

Stella: "Well you're gonna have to eat them. Your daddy said so."

Evelynn: (eyes turned red)

Stella: "Uh-oh…"

Emma: (mimics her) "Uh-oh….."

Evelynn: "NO!" (bangs highchair)

Stella and the twins watched as the bowl of peas flew up in the air. It then came and hit Emma on the head. Emma's lips began to quiver and then she started crying.

Emma: (CRYING)

Stella: "Evelynn! Look watch you did!" (grabs her hand and spanks it) "Bad Evelynn!"

Evelynn: (CRYING)

Stella: "Oh no… I'm sorry. Come on you two. Stop crying…Please!"

Emma and Evelynn: (CRYING)

Stella watching the crying babies. She was beginning to panic. Emma just sat there crying with peas getting all over her while Evelynn was kicking and screaming, swatting the spoon out of Stella's hand and onto her nose. When the twins saw this, they starting to laugh.

Stella: (grumbling) "Guess we're even huh?"

Emma and Evelynn: (giggling)

Stella: "Okay…. bath time…."

She took the twins to the bathtub and ran the water for them. She made sure that it was not too hot or cold but just right. She took off their clothes and place them in. She cleaned Emma first because she was the most dirty thanks to Evelynn. They were looking around for bubbles but Stella said there was no bubbles. That made them want to start crying again. Evelynn was crying the most because she loves when Elias and Chise do the bubbles for her and Emma. Emma remembers that too. So without even thinking, Emma's eyes went red and she waved her little hands. She made bubbles appear everywhere. Evelynn was giggling with joy while Stella was shocked.

Stella: "You can use magic Emma!"

Emma: (giggling, waves hands around) "WHEEEEE!"

Stella: (laughing)

Evelynn wanted to do that too. So her eyes went red as well and she raised her hands. Only bubbles didn't float everywhere like Emma's did. She made water splash and got Stella soaking wet. Emma and Evelynn couldn't help but to laugh. Stella was loosing a bit of patience. So she dried off the twins and put them in Evelynn's crib.

Stella: "You two need a nap."

After she left the nursery, she sat on the couch exhausted. Suddenly her phone rang. It was Chise checking up on things.

Chise: "Hey Stella. How's it going?"

Stella: "Oh great. No problems whatsoever."

Elias: "Did Evelynn eat her food?"

Stella: "You could say that."

Chise: "You sound unsure."

Stella: "Will you two stop worrying? Those babies perfect. I fed them, gave them baths and put them down for their naptim— **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

Stella saw that both Emma and Evelynn were not in the crib. They disappeared! She started to panic once again. She took a deep breathe and return to the phone-call.

Elias: "Stella what was that?"

Stella: "N-nothing! Everything is okay! Keep enjoying your romantic date. Bye!"

Chise: "Wait Stell-"

Stella: "EMMA! EVELYNN! Where are you?! Oh nononononono! Think think think think! Emma! Evelynn! Come out girls! Please!

Emma: "Boo!"

Stella: " **YIKES!** Emma Sara Ainsworth! Don't scare me like that! Let's put you back in your crib. You stay here while I go find Lynn. Okay?"

Emma: (nods)

Stella: "Good girl." (nervous laughing, pats her head)

Stella slowly stepped down the stairs. The sound of Evelynn's laughing echoed through the house. And that scared the hell out of her. Chise was right. They are not normal babies at all. Of course, due to who their father is. She looked in the kitchen. No sign of her. She then listen closely to her laughter. She looked at the ceiling. She screamed when she saw red eyes glowing in the dark. She turned on the lights and saw Evelynn hanging upside down from the ceiling.

Stella: "Evelynn! You're using your magic to fly?!"

Evelynn: "YEAHAAA!" (giggling)

Stella watched as she spun around the house. There's got to be a way to get her down she thought. She watched Evelynn fly upstairs. Emma saw what she was doing and wanted to join in the fun. She looked at her crib and used magic to walk through it. Evelynn grabbed her sister and they went flying once more. Stella couldn't take it anymore. She laid her head on the rocking chair and started yelling. Emma looked at Evelynn. They thought that she was crying. So that landed down and got Stella's attention. When she looked, she saw the twins make sparkles of different colors in the entire room. That made her smile and they giggled some more. So, they made a compromise. When Elias and Chise got home, they saw Emma and Evelynn sitting in Stella's lap as she read to them.

Chise: "Hey. How'd it go?"

Stella: "It was awesome. You're babies as VERY SPECIAL!"

Elias: "They were not bad?"

Stella: "Nope! Angels. Just angels."

Chise: (hugs here) "Thanks for doing this."

Stella: "Yeah. See you soon. Maybe on their first birthday."

Elias: "Our thanks."

Stella: "Yeah. See ya." (walks out door)

Chise: "Something happened?"

Elias: "I believe so. What did you do my lovelies?"

Emma and Evelynn: (giggling, hugs him)

When they got them in bed, they headed to their room and got undressed. Whatever happened tonight, got Stella exhausted they thought to themselves.

Chise: "Think we should let Stella babysit again one day."

Elias: "I think we should. She seems to handle herself around them quite well."

Chise: "Hmm."

Elias: "What is it?"

Chise: "I hope people would accept them. Do you think they will?"

Elias: "I don't know."

Chise: "I accept you, didn't I? And they're the results."

Elias: (chuckles) "That is true." (gets on her)

Chise: (giggles) "Do you think they'll learn magic?"

Elias: "Mmmm. Not this early. It's too early for them. They would probably have tiny surges of mage talent, but it cannot be that strong. Probably when they're toddlers, it will grow."

If they only knew. Just in their nursery, Emma saw that Evelynn couldn't sleep. She used her magic to make stars all over their room like a planetarium. This made Evelynn smile and sleep peacefully and she followed after.

* * *

 **Notes** : Emma and Evelynn's middle names are Japanese. Emma's middle name is Sara (冴咲: Vivid Blossom) Evelynn's middle name is Yoshi (吉: Lucky) Cause of how she was born.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chise woke up to find Elias over her in his human glamour. She kissed him while removing his pajama top. He went to the neck causing her to moan uncontrollably. He removed her silk sleepwear and massaged her breasts making her hold on tightly to her pillow. He had a sneaky smirk on his face. He went under the sheets which confused her then she started to gasp meaning she caught on to his plan. He went back up kissing every spot. Finally, he reached the lips and she kissed him making him chuckle a little.

Chise: "I see your quite energetic this morning."

Elias: "Is that bad?"

Chise: "No. It's perfect."

Elias: "Shall I continue then?"

Chise: "You don't need to ask permission. I am yours you know."

Elias: "It is said that an animal can mark the territory with a bite or a scratch."

Chise: "I would love the bite."

Elias: "You're being very risky Mrs. Ainsworth. And I find that very attractive."

Chise: "Then I'm doing something you love."

They continued for about a few more minutes when suddenly the babies started to cry at the same time. What perfect timing they thought to themselves. Elias went to check on the girls. Chise followed after when she came to the door, she saw Emma and Evelynn with their horns out. Elias was on the floor with them. Evelynn started nudging his legs with her horns which made him laugh. Chise picked up Emma and looked at her horns. It seems Evelynn's horns were bigger than Emma's.

Chise: "I wonder if you're the little sister Emma."

Emma: "Dunno."

Elias: "You're the big sister baby. You were born first."

Emma: "I was??"

Chise: "Yep. You were sweetie."

Evelynn: "Hyah!"

Elias: "Ow!"

Evelynn: "You funny Dada."

Elias: "I will show funny my puppy!" (tickles her)

Evelynn: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Chise: "Honestly you two. Let's hurry so we can go to the park together."

Emma: "Yay."

Evelynn: "Yeah!"

When they got to the park, Elias stayed with the girls while Chise went to get them a snack. The twins wanted to play with the other kids but Elias thought that they should wait till they get a bit older. Suddenly a young lady with a dog was looking at them.

Lady: "Good afternoon sir."

Elias: "Hello."

Lady: "Your girls are adorable."

Emma and Evelynn: (hiding)

Elias: "Apologies. They are shy."

Lady: "No worries. Come on boy."

Dog barking…

Lady: "Easy! What's gotten into you?!"

Elias: (eyes red)

Evelynn: (eyes red, growls loudly)

Dog whimpering…..

Elias: "Sorry! Excuse us!"

Elias put the girls in the stroller and went to meet Chise. Every where he saw that the kids and the adults were looking at him weird. He doesn't want to risk the girls being exposed. When he saw Chise, he grabbed her by the arm much to here confusion. When they got to the train station, he caught his breathe.

Chise: "You okay??"

Elias: "Evelynn growled at a pup. I had to get out of there.."

Chise: "Aw. I know."

Elias: "They are practically 1 already."

Chise: "They'll soon be able to walk soon. I can't wait for that."

Elias: "How about we go to the clearing? It's much more private."

Chise: "Yeah. I agree."

As they were still talking, Evelynn got lose out of her stroller. Emma watched as she crawled away. Emma did her best to get Elias and Chise's attention.

Emma: "Mama! Dada!"

Emma: "Dada!"

Emma's eyes turned red and her cheeks huff and puff. They are not listening she thought to herself. Her horns came out and she held her breathe.

Emma: "MAMA!!!! DADA!!!"

Elias and Chise finally saw that Emma was talking to them. They then realized that Evelynn crawled away. Emma pointed her out. She was heading towards a woman. Chise went after her and finally caught her playing with the womans shoe. The woman picked her up. Chise finally caught up and when she saw who was holding Evelynn, she got upset.

Mariel: "Hey. Chise is this your little one?"

Chise: "Give me my daughter."

Elias: "Chise did you get…… you…"

Mariel: "I see. You married Elias. And have 2 adorable girls."

Chise: (takes Evelynn) "Is the train here yet?"

Mariel: "I see you're still mad at me…"

Chise: "You told my husband to kill my best friend."

Mariel: "I thought I made up for that. The other witches already chewed me out. Even the head with chewed me out. Saying that we do not do that."

Elias: "Then why did you feed me false information?"

Mariel: "I just…. Look I'm sorry alright? I was wrong."

Chise: "You have no idea how mad I was at Elias. If you're thinking about recruiting my daughters, NO WAY!!"

Mariel: "I hope you will forgive me one day. I think your girls are special."

Chise: "I know. But we're not interested. We'll teach them ourselves."

When they got to the clearing, Elias and the girls saw how down Chise was.

Elias: "Chise it's fine."

Chise: "Like I told you years ago, I'm sorry I hit you… I was angry at you when I should've been angry at her for putting that idea in your head."

Elias: "I deserved it for even doing it. Just the thought of you dying, makes me sad…"

Emma: "Mama dying??"

Evelynn: "Dying?"

Elias: "Oh! No no no. Nothing's wrong you two.

Mommy's not going anywhere."

Chise: "Yeah. Go play."

Watching the twins playing made Chise think about the cursed arm that is keeping her alive. This was not the time to think about that. She doesn't want the girls to worry about her. She got surprised when Elias nuzzled her gently. Emma poked Evelynn to look up at the sky. Something was coming this way. They crawled to their parents to tell them.

Chise: "We have to think of what to get them for their first birthday. Any ideas?"

Elias: "That will be hard. But I'm sure they might be something for them."

Suddenly, the twins jumped on Chise. She watched as they were splurting nonsense. Elias was about to say something but from out of nowhere, a large mysterious creature fell on his head. A feeling of déjà vu took over him. This had happened before. Something came from the sky and fell on his head the time Chise came looking for him. His girls looked at him for his skull was still in the grass.

Emma: "Dada okay?"

Evelynn: "Daddy bump head."

Chise: "Daddy's fine. He has athick skull." (looks up) "Lindel's Selkie???"

Merituuli: "It's good to see you again Robin! It's been so long!"

Chise: "Same here."

Merituuli: "Hello Daughters of Thorn."

Chise: "They're shy. What brings you here?"

Elias: "I like to know that as well." (rubs skull)

Merituuli: "The master wanted to meet the young ones. He is their grandfather."

Elias: "And where pray tell is the old coot?"

Lindel: "Up here Bonehead."

They looked up and saw Lindel getting off of Uui. Emma hid behind Elias while Evelynn stared in awe. Lindel had came for a visit. He had never seen the twins in person before. He just heard about them through the water mirror portal. When he got a closer look at them, he just smiled.

Lindel: "Such a beautiful girls. Just like their mother. It's good to see you again Chise. It's been so long."

Chise: "Yes it has. They got a bit of Elias in them too."

Lindel looked closely at the twins then back at Elias.

Lindel: "I don't see how these adorable miracles can possibly be related to this arrogant pile of bones. They are to adorable. Though I pity them for having a brat for a father."

Elias: "DIE….."

Lindel: (laughs) "Now now Thorn. Don't be rude. Introduce me to you children."

Elias: "Emma. Evelynn. This is Lindel. He lives in Iceland with the Dragons. He's the innkeeper of them."

Chise: "He's a mage like Daddy is."

Lindel: "Hello there little ones." (offers a hand shake)

Elias: "Be that as it may, be careful around him my lovelies. He is ancient than I and he's a mischievous old bastard."

Emma: "Hmm???"

Chise: "Elias!" (laughs)

Lindel: "Why you little….. AHEM! Anyway, Chise. Uui isn't the only dragon I bought."

Chise looked and saw the dragon that was corrupted because of Cartiphilus. He was reluctant to come near her after what happened. Chise walked up to him slowly.

Elias: "Chise. Be careful.."

Chise: "I will."

Chise kept walking up to him to him. Emma crawled after her pulling on her dress. She picked her up and told Emma that she rescue the dragon. She even showed her the sacrifice she made saving him. Emma looked at her mother's cursed arm and the dragon. She put both her hand on the dragon and Chise's arm. Her horns came out and her eyes became red like Elias'. The whole clearing was filled with the aura of Emma's power. When she released them both, everyone looked at the dragon. It was returning back to normal. It was no longer blackened and scary. It looked normal when Chise first met him. Chise was shocked by what Emma did. Emma pointed at her arm. Elias became astounded when the black color of her arm started to disappear slowly. It still was cursed but somehow, Emma made part of it go away.

Chise: "Emma.. What did you do?

Lindel: "Bonehead! You didn't tell me in the letters and portals that young Emma can use healing magic."

Elias: "I didn't know."

Chise: "Emma has healing powers?!"

Elias: "Incredible."

When they got back home, Silver made tea for Lindel and Merituuli. Chise put the twins in the crib next to Elias. They started to talk about her arm and the twins birthday.

Lindel: "I never seen anything like it. Is Evelynn the same?"

Chise: "All she does it bite."

Lindel: "Like father like daughter."

Elias: "Oh hush."

Lindel: "Well they are growing."

Chise: "Elias look!"

Elias and Lindel looked and saw Emma and Evelynn standing up. And they weren't falling down this time. They were actually taking their first steps towards Elias.

Emma and Evelynn: "Dada!"

Elias: "My little puppies." (picks them up, nuzzles them)

Emma and Evelynn: (giggles)

Lindel: "You clearly have changed Thorn. Having a family certainly has taken the immature hermit out of you."

Evelynn: "Die!"

Elias: (chuckles)

Chise: "Evelynn!"

Lindel: "It's all right. Let that be the only comment from her. She is still precious."

Evelynn: "Die! Die! Die! **DIE OLD BASTARD!!!** "

Elias: "?!?!?!" (covers her mouth)

Chise: "Evelynn Yoshi Ainsworth!"

Emma: "Ooooooh!"

Lindel: "Colorful choice of words."

Elias snicker under his snout. Chise shot a glance of daggers at him which made him frighten for a second. Elias apologized over and over.

Finally, the day has arrived. The twins' 1st birthday. Everyone had arrived. Silver Lady brought the cake out and the number one was lit. Evelynn reached out to for it.

Chise: "Okay you two. Here we go. 1…2….3!"

Evelynn grabbed Emma's hand. Together the girls blowed the candle along with some spit. The candle extinguish and everyone cheered. Angelica gave them both amulets with their names on it. Stella gave them snacks they can eat. Yuki gave them some more new toys and Lindel's familiar gave them fish.

Elias: "What do you have to say girls?"

Emma and Evelynn: "Thank you!"

Everyone: "Aw!"

After everyone has left and it was tine for bed, Chise laid the twins in her bed. They had a good first birthday but it tucked them out. When Elias got in with her, he held her close.

Elias: "What an eventful party."

Chise: "Yeah. They're plenty more where that came from."

Elias: "And we will be there for every single one."

Chise: "Think so?"

Elias: "I know so."

And with that, they went to sleep with their girls. For another year went by. Now the twins are 2 years old and they will be going through a difficult stage:TERRIBLE TWOS!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Sorry it took so long. I was reading what happened during Terrible Twos and I just wrote what was in my head.

Notes: When Yuki from Wolf Children was 2 years old, she talked so I based the twins speaking off of that. Also a bit of Wolf Children reference.

 **Chapter 6**

The house was quiet. A swift pitter patter ran through the living room of the Ainsworth household. It was Evelynn Ainsworth. She was running through the house…naked. As she giggled and made faces from behind, she jumped onto the chair of her father, Elias Ainsworth. Elias came in with a fresh diaper and shirt looking for her. He spotted her jumping in his chair.

Elias: "Evelynn. Come now. Time to get you dress."

Evelynn: "No way! Can't catch me Daddy!"

Elias: "Evelynn! I have to work!"

Emma: "Mommy."

Chise: "Yes baby?"

Emma: "It's Evelynn again. She naked."

Chise: "Oh that girl. Stay here."

Emma: "K."

Chise: "Elias?"

Elias: "Chise. I'm at my wits with the girl."

Chise: "She and Emma just turned 2. Can you blame her? She's at that stage."

Elias: "Stage?"

Chise: "I should tell you when you get back from the College."

Evelynn: "Mommy Daddy find me!" (giggles then run)

Elias: "Good grief…"

Chise: "Evelynn! Put on some clothes right now! Ruth!"

Ruth: "Hmm?"

Elias: "Can you sniff out Evelynn?"

Ruth: "Even if I do, she's a slippery one."

Emma: "Mommy Daddy."

Chise: "Emma?"

Elias: "What is it?"

Emma: (points to laundry room)

Elias: "I got her."

Elias listened with his "ears". He heard a creaking sound then smiled. He knew where she was. He set a blanket on the floor and slam the door to make her think that he left. When he did that, he went into the floor. Evelynn came out of the dryer, giggling that she got away. A large shadow raised from the floor trapping Evelynn in the blanket.

Evelynn: "Hey!"

Elias: "Gotcha!"

Evelynn: (GROWLING)

Elias: "Little munchkin. Causing trouble."

Evelynn: (hissing)

Elias: "Has my little pup forgotten that Daddy is darkness and can lurk in the shadows."

Evelynn: (pouts) "I bet I can too.."

Elias: (puts her clothes on) "Maybe when you're a bit older."

Chise: "Evelynn. You're gonna make Daddy late for work."

Emma: "Can I go?"

Elias: "I'm sorry sweetie. You cannot. Maybe one day. I'll be back later."

Chise: "Be safe. Girls say bye to Daddy."

Evelynn: "Bye Daddy!"

Emma: "Love you."

Elias: "Love you all." (disappears)

Chise: (sighs) "Okay. Let's go eat."

Evelynn: "Wanna treat!"

Chise: "You didn't even have breakfast yet."

Evelynn: "Treat now!"

Chise: "After you have breakfast. Silver is almost done."

Evelynn: "Treat now!"

Chise: "Evelynn you'r-"

Evelynn: (transforms, growls) "TREAT NOW!"

Chise: "Evelynn."

Emma watched as Evelynn kicked around until she went to pout in Elias' chair. She was having her hissing fits more and more lately. Chise didn't remember much about hers when she just turned 2. She would like to ask Yuuki, but she is still not trusting him just yet. Elias has been reading more books since the twins became toddlers. Path to parenthood is only just the beginning with them. Chise picked her up and put her in her seat next to Ruth who was scarfing his food. Evelynn looked at him continuously. She then mimic his eating habits. She was a ravenous eater just like him. Emma on the other hand needed help to eat. As Chise fed her, she watched both Ruth and Evelynn with a sweat drop.

Chise: "Ruth."

Ruth: (mouth full) "Hmm?"

Chise: "Could you eat with manners? You're setting a bad example."

Ruth: "How am I doing that?"

Chise: (points at Evelynn)

Ruth: "Oh…"

Evelynn: _scarf snarf….. chew….. munch munch….!_

Ruth: "I see what you mean."

Emma: "Ah."

Chise: "Oh sorry sweetie."

After Elias was done with work, he stopped by Angie's house. When he opened the door, Angelica's husband, David answered the door.

David: "Hey good to see you again."

Elias: "Likewise. Is Angie home?"

David: "Yeah. Come in."

Elias came in and saw that the place still looked the same after all these years. When he came in the living room, he saw Althea, Angie's daughter, now a teenager, texting on the sofa.

Elias: "Hello Althea."

David: "Sorry.. She has those things in her ears." (takes them out)

Althea: "Ugh! What?"

David: "Your Uncle Elias is here."

Althea: "Oh…..Hey…."

Elias: "How are you?"

Althea: "Good I guess." (texting) "Is _she_ with you?"

Elias: "Chise? No she's home with my girls."

David: "Oh yeah! How are they?"

Elias: "Well they just turned 2. Evelynn has become more troublesome."

Althea: "With her for a mother, no wonder."

David: "Althea!"

Elias just smiled. He remembered when Chise first met Althea years ago. She was upset because Angelica was paying more attention to Chise than her. And with that, she was jealous ever since.

David: "That is not nice."

Althea: "Whatever…" (walks away)

David: "I really am sorry. She's at that stage."

Elias: "It's fine. I don't think I understand however."

Angelica: "That's a teenager for you."

Elias: "Hello Angie."

Angelica: "Surprised as always. And when your girls become teenagers, give me a call." (cracks knuckles) "I'll straighten them out."

Elias: "Uh…Thank you?"

David: "Honey. They're 2."

Angelica: "Oh! That one."

Elias: "What?"

David: "It's the first stage for a toddler of 2 years."

Angelica: "The Terrible Twos."

Elias: "The what?"

Angelica: "I'm surprised you haven't heard of that."

Elias: "That statement doesn't come to mind."

Angelica: "Terrible Twos is a stage where the toddler acts up and misbehave when things don't go their way. The way we did Althea, I disciplined her."

Elias: "You **hit** your child?!"

David: "Uh well…"

Angelica: "No no no! Well…yes. But they are love taps."

Elias: (confused) "?"

Angelica: "They need that type to keep them in line. When you say no, you mean it."

Elias: "I think I understand. But wouldn't I make my girls bleed if I hit them?"

Angelica: "You don't hit them that hard!"

David: "Just enough to get the point."

Elias: "So what would I use?"

Angelica: "You could use your belt."

Elias: "My belt?!"

Angelica asked for David's belt. She demonstrates to him what to do if Emma and Evelynn did naughty things. She showed him the whip crack, the swing, and the slap. And with each one, Elias got frighten. No wonder Angie knows what she's doing he thought to himself. But deep down he really doesn't want to hurt the twins.

Elias: "I….I don't want my babies to hate me…"

Angelica: "That won't happen. When you do that, you do it with love. Some parents don't hit their kids. And that makes the kids walk over them. You don't want that do you?"

Elias: "No."

David: "Even I found it difficult when we beat Althea. At first I thought it was child abuse."

Elias: (nervous) "Ugh!"

Angelica: "But I convinced him. Listen to us Ains. We have done this before. But now Althea is a teenager. That's what you need to worry about."

Elias: "Are adolescents that horrible?"

Angelica: "Oh yeah!"

David: "Definitely."

Elias: "Huh…I'm still not sure about the belt."

Angelica: "Okay. If you don't want to use the belt, then use your hand."

Elias: "That seems better."

Angelica: "Is that what you wanted to see me about?"

Elias: "Oh! No. It seems this information is quite accommodating alas that's not why I'm here."

Angelica: "David. Get us some drinks. Come sit."

Elias: "Well I was wondering if Emma and Evelynn were like their mother."

Angelica: "…You mean if they're Sleigh Beggies…."

Elias: "Yes."

Angelica: "Well…..hmm…..I think it's too soon to figure that out just yet. They just turned 2. It's too early to figure out if they are or not. Maybe when they are a bit older, we'll know. Has Emma been tired when she healed the dragon?"

Elias: "No she was perfect."

Angelica: "Maybe it might be Evelynn."

Elias: "Now I'm more worried."

Angelica: (hugs him)

Elias: (surprised) "Angie."

Angelica: "If Chise is able to live this long, then I'm sure those little angels will too."

Elias: "Thank you."

After half an hour, Angelica and David walked Elias out the door.

Elias: "Thank you for your conversation."

David: "Anytime. And tell your girls we said hey."

Angelica: "I just realized something."

Elias: "Yes?"

Angelica: "You have twins. Meaning you got the **Terrible Twos X TWO!** Oh God. And you left Chise alone didn't you?"

Elias: "Hmmm?" (finally realized) " **?!** "

Angelica: "And Evelynn loves to rip and tear through things. I say that should be starting right…now."

Elias: "Damn! We'll talk later!" (teleports home)

When Elias got home, he heard screaming coming from the inside. He dashed right in, and found Evelynn chasing Emma around the living room. Emma had tears in her eyes while Evelynn had the look of a predator. He saw Chise chasing after her trying to get her to stop. Ruth was in his human form. When Emma kept running, Ruth reached out to her and she jumped in his arms.

Ruth: "There there. You're okay Isabe—I mean Emma. Elias. Welcome home."

Chise: (pants) "Hey. You're home."

Elias: (kisses her forehead) "What's going on?"

Evelynn: "Daddy!"

Elias: (picks her up, nuzzles her) "Hey. Evelynn. Are you giving your mommy and sister a hard time?"

Evelynn: "Just having fun." (giggles)

Chise: "Fun my foot! Your daughter was playing with your staff again. I told you to put that somewhere or take it with you."

Elias: "Is that why the curtains and sofa look scorched?"

Chise: "Yes. And she was upsetting poor Emma."

Emma: "She wouldn't stop." (hugs Ruth tighter, cries)

Chise: "I'm so glad your home."

She hugged him tightly. Elias thought about what Angelica was talking about. She was not kidding he thought to himself. The Terrible Twos are no joke. She set Evelynn down and she went to where Ruth was. As it was time to put them to bed, Elias sung the lullaby to them and watched them sleep. They act up yes, but when they're asleep, they are perfect. He used some magic to have stars in their room to help them sleep more. When he got to the bedroom, he saw Chise on her stomach with her head in the pillow screaming softly. He chuckled at that and rubbed his finger on her leg causing her to look up with an exhausted look on her face.

Elias: "You had quite the day."

Chise: "Yeah. They just turned 2 two weeks ago. How are they so energetic?"

Elias: "I guess that's how toddlers are. At least that what Angie told me."

Chise: "Oh you saw her today? What else did she say?"

Elias: "Well…she said we should discipline the girls if they throw fits."

Chise: "You mean hit?"

Elias: "Mmm. Says they need it. It's our job to show them in their place."

Chise: "God..."

Elias: "I don't know if I can do it."

Chise: "Me neither."

Elias: "This needs further looking into."

Chise: "Yeah…"

* * *

A few weeks later, Emma started to act up as well only her tantrums were insignificant while Evelynn's is more aggressive. Once again, she was causing a bit trouble. She saw some jam on the table where Silver was making a snack for them. She clenched to the tablecloth and pulled it to make the jam come to her. When she pulled it all the way off, the snacks and the drinks fell to the floor. Silver was at her wits end. She picked up a wooden spoon ready to hit Evelynn, but Elias stopped her shaking his head no. Chise and Ruth sighed with relief.

Silver: (writes a note) _You two need to be more assertive when it comes to young Evelynn. Don't let her walk over you._

Elias: "We're trying."

Chise: "We are Silver."

Silver: (writes note) **_NOT GOOD ENOUGH!_** (cleans up mess)

Ruth: "She right you know."

One day, after Elias was finished with teaching, he headed to the bookstore where he got his parenting books. He found one about toddlers and purchased it. When he got back home, he found Emma crying as Evelynn was bouncing up and down on her.

Emma: (crying) "Get off!"

Evelynn: "No this is fun!"

Chise: "Evelynn get off her now!"

Evelynn: "No!"

Chise: "Excuse me?!"

Emma: (screaming)

Chise: "Evelynn Ainsworth, get off now!"

Elias: "Evelynn listen to Mommy."

Evelynn: "No!"

Silver walked up to them and picked up Evelynn. She kicked and screaming as Silver held tightly to her. Silver looked at both Elias and Chise and gave them a hmph as she put her in the corner.

Chise: "Ugh. She really is right. She's been giving us that look lately and Evelynn has been saying no a lot you know."

Elias: "I know what you mean. Time outs are unworkable."

Chise: (cradles Emma) "I don't like the Terrible Twos Elias."

Elias: "Nor do I my love."

Saturday afternoon, Evelynn bopped on her daddy's leg. It seemed she needed his attention.

Elias: "What is it baby?"

Evelynn: "I wanna play."

Emma: "Me too."

Chise: "We played earlier. We chased you around the house and the garden."

Evelynn: "Wanna play!"

Elias: "No more playing. It's time for your naps."

Emma: "Aw no…"

Evelynn: (transforms, growls) "WANNA PLAY!"

Elias: "Alright. We'll go to the park."

Emma: "Yay! Park!"

Evelynn: "Yeah! WAHOO!"

Chise: "Evelynn. Your horns."

Evelynn: (changes back) "We go now right?"

Elias: "Yes. You need your hoodies."

Evelynn: "K!"

When they got to the park, Emma played with the flowers while Evelynn jumped onto the swing with her feet laughing and having fun. Emma picked up a few daisies. She wanted to give them to Elias and Chise so she went over to them.

Emma: "Mommy Daddy."

Elias: "Are they for us?"

Emma: (nods)

Chise: "You are so sweet Emma."

Emma: (giggles)

Evelynn: "Mommy Daddy guess what!"

Elias: "Yes?"

Evelynn: "I jump from swing!"

Chise: "Wow. Did you fall?"

Evelynn: "No I jump like Daddy does."

Elias: (shocked) "Were you seen?"

Evelynn: "No!"

Chise: "Look what Emma picked."

Evelynn saw flowers in her hands. She made a disgusted look and swatted them out of her hand shocking all three of them.

Chise: "Hey!"

Elias: "Sweetie? Why you do such a thing?"

Evelynn: "Flowers icky!" (stomps on them)

Emma: (crying)

Chise: "You apologize right now!"

Evelynn: "No!"

Elias: "What did she sa-" (grabs her)

Evelynn: (SCREAMING, KICKING)

A few adults saw what was going on and they were giving the same look as Silver. Elias and Chise looked at each other. They can't be bad parents. The girls cried and cried all the way home. When they got there, Elias put building blocks in front of Emma and she calmed down. She started to stack one block on top of the other. She was not aware that a pair of horns were stalking her. Chise sat in Elias' lap. They finally had some peace and time to themselves. They did not know that Evelynn got out of her time out corner.

Evelynn: "Let me play."

Emma: "No you're mean."

Evelynn: "Wanna play!"

Emma: "No! Go way Evelynn!" (plays with blocks)

Evelynn then got angry. Once again she wasn't getting her way. Not from her parents, Ruth, or Silver. And now her own twin. Her eyes went red. She kicked the blocks down and Emma started screaming for her to stopped which caught Elias and Chise's attention. They rushed downstairs and found Evelynn not in her time out corner and Emma crying. She grabbed her sister's arm and she got pushed. Emma got up and slapped Evelynn out of vengeance for her blocks. Elias and Chise came between the two of them.

Elias: "Stop fighting now!"

Chise: "Emma! You know better! Evelynn you were supposed to be in time out."

Emma: "She ruin my castle!"

Evelynn: "It was icky!" (kicks again)

Elias: (grabs her) "Hey! You know better with this behavior."

Evelynn tried to let go. She tried to get free but she didn't so she did something that no one not even he, Elias Ainsworth, would suspect. Evelynn bit him! Blood escaped his hand causing him to yell in pain and let go of her. When she got free, she ran right into a tiny punch from Emma. Making her fall. Their actions. Their fighting. That without a doubt, CROSSED THE LINE! For both of them.

Chise: "Don't you **DARE** bite your father!" (spanks Evelynn)

Elias: "And don't you punch your sister!" (spanks Emma)

With that, everything went silent. Their eyes begin to show tears and their lips quiver. And with that, Emma and Evelynn screamed and cried. This bawling was like an actual screeching. Elias and Chise covered their ears. Their crying was so loud, every type of Fae could actually hear it. As they heard it, they covered their ears as well. Elias tried to get them to come to him but they back away and cried some more. Just then, Elias remembered what Angelica said. Chise watched him grab both girls and hugged them just as tight. They cried in his shirt making it soaking wet.

Elias: "Hush both of you… Mommy and I love you both. But you were quite defiant. We hit you because we care."

Emma and Evelynn: (both sniffling)

Chise: "You two shouldn't fight. We're sorry but it was for the best. You two need to know your place."

Elias: "We should've did something sooner."

Chise: "We're bad parents…"

Silver: (shook her head no) "Mmm!"

Ruth: "You're both great parents. That was hard for you both. But it needed to be done. They now know that you both love them."

Elias hugged Chise as well and they both looked at the trembling girls. Elias nuzzled both their heads and licked where they were spanked.

Chise: "Those love taps were a bit harsh so Daddy lick them. The boo boos are all gone."

Elias and Chise carefully looked at Evelynn. She was holding where she bit him tightly as she continued with her sniffles. She licked the bite mark getting rid of the blood like how Elias did all those times with Chise. And Emma healed the wound with her magic. Chise looked at Elias' hand. It's like the bite didn't happened.

Elias: "Girls. Thank you."

Chise: "You two are good girls.."

Elias: "It's been a long day. How about we all turn in."

Ruth: "That's a good idea."

Chise: "Yeah."

Silver: "Mhm."

After they both gave them their baths, Elias and Chise put Emma and Evelynn in their bed again. Chise snuggled with Elias as they watched the twins hold hands as they slept.

Chise: "Are we good parents Elias?"

Elias: "Of course. That was out of love."

Chise: "I'm glad."

Elias: "Me too.

Elias grabbed all three of his girls and held them tightly as he went to sleep. Chise kissed his snout gently and drifted as well. The family enjoyed their comforting huddle as they begin tomorrow a new. The parents hope the girls won't misbehave….for a while..


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

One afternoon, Chise went to do some errands with Ruth, leaving Elias with Silver Lady and the twins. Elias was up in his shop making bunk beds for the girls since they were growing fast and they didn't need cribs anymore. Silver was in the kitchen making snacks for them while they play in the living room she then went to the laundry room to check on the clothes. Emma was playing with blocks while Evelynn was making scribbles on paper with crayons. Suddenly, knocking came from the door. Elias heard it and changed into his human glamour.

Evelynn: "Where Silver? I get it."

Evelynn reached with all her might, but she couldn't reach the knob. She hopped up and down only touching the tip.

Evelynn: "Emma."

Emma: "Mmm?"

Evelynn: "Hel me get door."

Emma: "Wai for me! Wai!"

Emma picked up Evelynn the best way she could. It was enough because she was able to reach it. After she opened it, they fell down and the door opened revealing to be Simon. The girls just stared and him. Simon looked down at the girls and smiled.

Simon: "Hello there. It's been a while. Is your dadd-"

Evelynn: "Daddy!"

Simon: "?! Uh…no…I.."

Emma: "Daddy it's you!"

Evelynn: "Daddy what happen to your hair?"

Emma: "Why you wearing a dress?"

Simon: "It's a robe…."

Elias: "Silver? Who was at the door? Girls? Simon it's you."

The twins looked at both Elias and Simon a few times. It's like they were seeing double. It was confusing them both.

Evelynn: "Daddy has a **twin** too!"

Emma: "Daddy is he your brother?"

Elias: "Oh hell no."

Simon: "That's a harsh thing to say! You shouldn't use language in front of your kids."

Elias: "Come in Simon." (picks up girls)

Silver brought tea for both Elias and Simon while she gave animal crackers and the bottles to the girls. Simon took a sip of his tea and looked around while Elias held the bottle for Emma.

Simon: "You two have grown a lot. You were 3 months old when I last saw you."

Evelynn: "Daddy friend?"

Elias: "He is somewhat a friend of mine and Mommy's."

Simon: "I'm a pastor at a church."

Elias: "And a coward."

Simon: (grumbled)

Evelynn: (giggle) "Daddy funny."

Simon: "AHEM! Where's Chise?"

Elias: "She went to run some errands with Ruth and will be back later this evening. It's just me, Silver, and the girls."

Simon: "Was it wise to leave the twins with you? You got a bad influence on them."

Elias: "Die.."

Evelynn: "Yeah! DIE!"

Simon: "Point proven."

Elias: "Hush. What did I say about saying that?"

Evelynn: "Only you say it."

Elias: (kisses her nose) "There you go."

Evelynn: (giggles)

Simon: "Well she's a cutie. Evelynn is. Aren't you?" (touches her nose) "Coochie coo."

Evelynn: (tries to bite)

Simon: "Ooh! Sharp!"

Elias: "Careful Simon. Evelynn likes to bite. Trust me I know." (looks at hand) "So what did you need from me?"

Simon: "Oh! Right. I have an errand for you. If you're up for it."

Elias: "Hmm. I could do that. But my girls."

Emma: "I wanna come."

Evelynn: "Me too Daddy. Please!"

Elias: "Oh girls. I don't know.."

Emma and Evelynn: "PLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSEEEEEE!"

Simon: "Looks like the twins want to see Daddy do his job."

Elias: "Usually I take your mommy. Well…..alright."

Emma: "Yay!" (kisses him)

Evelynn: "YEAH!" (hugs him)

Elias: "Silver. Can you get the girls their hoodies and stroller?"

Silver: "Mhm."

Simon: "That's good."

Simon gave Elias the address and he told Silver that if Chise returned before he did, leave a note. As they headed out, Elias carried both of them in the carriers. When he strapped them down, he put the hoods on their heads just in case. It still was not safe for them to teleport. He made sure the baby bag was in the stroller and headed to the station. When they got on, the girls got out of the stroller and watched the windows. Elias looked with them and wondered how Chise was doing on her end.

* * *

On the other side, Chise and Ruth had finish with their stop and headed to another. Ruth wanted some time to look around so Chise allowed it. She still needed to get the formula for the twins for she was almost out. Still looking at her list, she checkout what she gotten. Then she saw a flyer in what looked like a lingerie store. The near look just made her blushed. They have been wanting some time alone but Emma and Evelynn, their hands were tied.

?: "Whatcha up to?"

Chise: "AAH! Oh! Alice."

Alice: "Hey. I've haven't seen you since the twins' first birthday. How have you been?"

Chise: "Good. Oh wow. Look at you. You're pregnant."

Alice: "Yeah."

Chise: "Is it Renfred's?"

Alice: "Oh. Shut it." (laughs)

Chise: (laughs) "Looks like the girls will have a play date."

Alice: "I don't know if Renfred will let the baby near half-mage, half-monster kids."

Chise: "…."

Alice: "Sorry. His words not mine."

Chise: "It's okay. Our girls are a hand full. I wonder how they're doing with their father right now."

Alice: "Probably giving him hell."

Chise: "Yeah. But they are good kids. They're showing mage talent too."

Alice: "Really?! At that age?!"

Chise: "Yeah. Emma has healing magic."

Alice: "Badass. She's gonna be a good mage. And Evelynn?"

Chise: "Well…."

Alice: "Say no more. Classic " **older sibling better than younger sibling** " thing. I bet you'll see more of that in the near future."

Chise: "What I'm hoping for is for our kids to be friends regardless of their fathers' like/dislike relationship towards one another."

Alice: "So any reason you're standing in front of a lingerie store?"

Chise: (red in the face) "UH! Well….I uh…."

Alice: "Of course. You have not changed a bit. Huh. In fact, you actually still look the same since the whole thing with Cartiphilus and your arm. Like you haven't aged."

Chise: "Don't be silly. I'm an adult."

Alice: "Who survived a Sleigh Beggy curse."

Chise: "Aren't glad I'm still here?"

Alice: "You know I am. I just think that something's up with that arm of yours."

Chise: "I see."

Alice: "Maybe you should talk to the bonehead about it when you get back home."

Chise: "Mmm.. Yeah.."

* * *

Back to Elias, he and the girls had arrived at their destination. They exited the station to stop for a bit. He looked at the paper and saw a small town. That's where it is said that they had an abnormal problem.

Emma: "Daddy?"

Elias: "Yes baby?"

Evelynn: "What we doin here?"

Elias: "Well Daddy is taking care of something for a friend. I always have been doing that. It's one of my jobs."

Emma: "Oooh."

Evelynn: "They cool?"

Elias: "In a way. We must tread lightly if we are to get this done. Stay hidden."

Emma and Evelynn: "K."

When they got to the scene, Elias saw scorch marks with paw prints. He put the girls in the stroller and looked around. He looked at the address then saw that the marks came from that house. It seemed no one was home but it wouldn't helped to look around. The girls were quiet curious and he doesn't blame them. The home did have an ominous presence. Emma clench tightly to Evelynn's hand. Suddenly both Elias and Evelynn heard soft snarling then from out of nowhere, a dog, a Doberman Pinscher, barked crazily at the Ainsworth's. It growled and snarled. Emma screamed when she saw it drooling so Evelynn's eyes turned red and she growled back at it.

Elias: "Down boy! Down! Get away!"

Evelynn: (GROWLING)

Dog snarling….

Evelynn: (GROWLING) "RAWR!"

Emma: "EEEEEEEEEEKKK! DADDY!"

Elias: "It's okay baby. I won't let get you! Bad dog!"

Evelynn: "REAWR!" (growling)

Elias: "Down Evelynn!"

?: "Hey! Walter! Get away from them! Down! Sit!"

Evelynn: (growling)

Elias: (puts hood on her head) "You two okay?"

Evelynn: "I show it! GRRR!"

Emma: "I wanna go home Daddy."

Elias: "We will soon. Promise."

?: "I'm so sorry. I should've kept him on a leash."

Elias: "It's alright."

?: "He's like that when he smells bones. Do you have a bone?"

Elias: " **!?** Uh…..no I do not."

?: "Huh. I just assumed. Hmm.. Maybe it's him."

Evelynn: "Daddy has a bonehea-"

Elias: (covers her mouth, laughs nervously) "Sorry. My girls are use to seeing a big dog."

?: "Oh, you have a dog?"

Elias: "You could say that."

Steve: "I see. Anyway, I'm Steve. Steve Garret. And you met Walter."

Elias: "My name is Elias Ainsworth. It's a pleasure. These are my twins Emma and Evelynn Ainsworth."

Evelynn: "Hi."

Emma: "H-hello…"

Steve: "Hello. Sorry my dog scared you. Your girls are cute. How old are they?"

Elias: "2 and three quarters. I'm on a business errand with the church and they led me to your place. Something about an animal attack and the fire."

Steve: "Oh…uh yeah. It was a little mishap earlier. But everything is fine. No trouble. None at all."

While they were still talking, Emma and Evelynn looked real close at the dog. The eyes were red. Bright red. They had only seen that type of red eyes before on another dog. Their Uncle Ruth, the Church Grimm.

Evelynn: "Daddy. Daddy!"

Elias: "Not now Evelynn. Daddy's talking."

Evelynn: "But Daddy. The doggy." (points)

Elias looked at where she was pointing. The dog was staring at them with red eyes. He finally understood what was going on.

Elias: "Steve. You don't have an ordinary dog."

Steve: "I….I don't know what you mean."

Elias: "Steve I'm a Mage. I specialize in situations like this." (showing example)

Steve: (gasps)

Elias: "Your dog is a Grimm in disguise. He started the fire. A man almost died."

Steve: (sighs) "Okay… But you're part right. Walter is not a Grimm."

Elias: "He's not?"

Steve: "He's a **Hellhound**."

Steve invited them in. Elias gave the girls their juice. While they were drinking them, they began talking.

Steve: "When I was a college student, I decided to study things that were not normal as you would say. I've been in love with the weird and supernatural since I was a kid. When I graduated, I came to London because that's where the most unnatural things happened here. I was right."

Elias: "So how did you meet the Hellhound?"

Steve: "I found him as a puppy. I saw a small fire in the woods and that's where he was. I've been looking out for him ever since. When he got older, he's been restless. I couldn't figure out why until a few days ago, a fire happened in a nearby town. One of the residence was burned. He's in the hospital now. I realized Walter was not on his leash. But I've known him since he was a pup. He didn't do this."

Elias: "I see."

Steve: "The dog you have. Is it a Hellhound as well?"

Elias: "No. He's a Church Grimm. A black dog. He's my wife's familiar. You seem to know a lot about this."

Steve: "Yes. Ever since I found Walter, I've looked into his type of species."

Evelynn: "Daddy? What's a Hellhoun?"

Elias: "I think we were getting to that sweetie. And don't say that. It's somewhat profanity."

Steve: "A hellhound is a type of dog from myths. It has black fur, red eyes, breathes fire, and has a foul odor."

Emma: "Uncle Ruth!"

Steve: "Ruth?"

Elias: "Ruth is his name. It seems my girls think you're describing the Grimm."

Steve: "Oh I see what you mean! Yes in a way, Grimms and Hellhounds are similar type supernatural dogs. They both guard the gates of the Underworld. Like I said. Walter didn't do this. He's impulsive and spiteful but not primal that he would almost kill someone."

Elias: "Hmm. Could you show us around?"

Steve: "Yeah. I could do that. Come on."

When they got to the top of the hill, Steve pointed to the direction of the town. Just leave the woods and you're there he told him.

Elias: "Why live out here away from others?"

Steve: "I sorta like my privacy in a way. And plus I couldn't risk letting Walter be seen by the locals."

Elias: "I understand in a way."

Evelynn tried to stand in the stroller so she could see. She wiggled around causing the whole thing to move. Emma felt dizzy and wanted her to stop. When she did, they had this feeling that they were moving. Which they were! The stroller went down the hill with the twins inside. It was heading straight for the woods.

Elias: "If what your saying is true, something definitely must've happened here."

Steve: "Yeah. I believe so too."

Elias: "I should write this down. My notepad is in the stroller."

Steve: "Uh...What stroller?"

Elias: "The stroller right her- **?!** " (looks around frantically) "Oh my God!"

Steve: "Your girls!"

Elias: "EMMA! EVELYNN!"

Steve: "They must have went down the hill!"

Elias: "Chise is going to MURDER ME!"

Elias and Steve went down the hill following the tracks. Steve called Walter and Elias gave him Emma's bib. Walter took a whiff and went on ahead at lightning speed.

Steve: "Looks like he has a scent."

Emma and Evelynn continued speeding into the woods. Evelynn was having a blast while Emma hanged on for dear life screaming with fear. Finally, the stroller stopped in the deepest part of the woods. Evelynn tried to undo her seat. She finally got lose and tried to undo Emma's.

Evelynn: "That was fun."

Emma: "I'm scare… Wanna go home…."

Evelynn: "Hehehehe. Where are we?"

Emma: "(squeals)

Evelynn: "Wha?"

Emma: "Over there!"

They heard a noise and the sound of growling. Emma hid behind Evelynn when she saw piercing red eyes staring ominously at them. Evelynn brought out her horns, red eyes, and sharp teeth ready to attack. The beast snarled and jumped out towards them.

Evelynn: "Grrrr!"

Beast drooling…

Emma: (crying) "Daddy!"

Evelynn: "RAWR!"

The beast's claws came out ready to slash at them. Emma started to get scared even more.

Emma: (red eyes) " **DADDY!** " (screeching)

The screeching echoed through the woods. Elias' eyes turned red and so did Walter's.

Steve: "What the hell was that?"

Elias: "Emma!"

Steve: (shocked) "How could you tell?!"

They rushed toward the location of the yell. Walter was way in front growling crazy. When he got there, he saw the beast getting ready to hurt the girls. Walter stopped him by attacking him. Evelynn grabbed Emma holding her close still growling. Walter and the beast fought. It clawed at Walter causing him to whine in pain. It knocked him down in front of the twins. Now it got ready to attack all of them. Suddenly, a blue fire blast came out of nowhere protecting them. It scared it off. When the twins looked, they saw a small blue hooded figure with a staff about their height appeared in front of them.

Blue Flame: "Whoo! That was too close. Glad I was here."

Emma: "Scary…"

Evelynn: "Who you?"

Blue Flame: "Oh! Kids! What are sweet youngins like you doing out here on your own? And with a Hellhound no less?"

Emma: (hides behind Evelynn)

Evelynn: "Grrrr! Go way!"

Blue Flame: "No need to be frightened. I'm a friend. Hmm...Red hair, green eyes. Where are your parents?"

Elias: "Emma! Evelynn!"

Emma and Evelynn: "DADDY!" (runs toward him)

Steve: "Walter!"

Elias: (gives them kisses) "Oh my babies! I am so sorry! Are you hurt?"

Emma: "No…Scary!"

Evelynn: "Walter saved us. He hurt Daddy…. Then him." (points at Blue Flame)

Blue Flame: "Thorn of Shadows! These girls are yours?!"

Elias: "Yes. They are."

Blue Flame: "Of course! I knew I recognized the hair and eyes on them. Ruth said something about the Robin giving birth to 2 babies. Incredible. I met the **Daughters of Thorn**!"

Elias: "You have my thanks for saving my girls."

Blue Flame: "You're welcome Thorn! You should keep a close eye on them."

Evelynn: "Daddy. Who that?"

Elias: "That is the Will o' Wisp Evelynn. He lives in forest and graveyards and used flames to confuse humans. He's friends with your Uncle Ruth."

Blue Flame: "What did I say about using my full name?! You rude bag of bones!"

Elias: "Yes I know… Why are you here?"

Blue Flame: "I came to catch a renegade hound!"

Steve: "A renegade?"

Blue Flame: "Yes. It was doing some rounds with me. Saw some sinners and wanted to take them to Hell. I told him that wasn't his job but he didn't listen to reason."

Elias: "Is this him?" (points at Walter)

Blue Flame: "No. That's not him. This one was BIGGER! I saw a stroller going downhill and I saw the beast follow after along with this one right behind."

Steve: "I guess you're innocent boy." (rubs him) "You were protecting the girls, weren't you?"

Walter: (whimpering)

Steve: "Good boy."

Emma went to Steve and Walter. She saw injuries all over Walter. She put her hands on him and transforms.

Steve: "W-what is she doing?"

Elias: "Do not be frightened. This is one of her magic abilities."

Emma's hands begin to glow and so did Walter. When it died down, all of the scratches and bite marks were gone. Walter got up and licked Emma's face.

Emma: (giggling) "Good doggy!"

Steve: "I think I see it now. Thank you Emma."

Elias: "It seems this hound is looking for actual sinners. And I guess waiting for them to die isn't working for it."

Blue Flame: "My thoughts exactly. I need to put him down."

Steve: "How are you going to do that?"

Blue Flame: "I have no clue…"

Suddenly, they saw Walter growling. They looked and saw the hound that almost attack the girls. Elias grabbed both girls protecting them. The beast was looking directly Elias. He growled and started to attack but Walter got in the way knocking him down. It was a stare down between the two hounds after a minute or two, they begin again. Biting and scratching. Emma hid in Elias' hair while Evelynn kept watching strongly.

Evelynn: "Get im Walter!"

Steve: "Get him boy!"

The beast knocked Walter down and walked menacingly toward Elias and the girls. Emma started to scream and cry. Elias wasn't going to let this monster attack his girls.

Elias: "Steve. Take them."

Steve: "What are going to do?"

Elias sighed and took a deep breathe and transformed into his normal look shocking Steve deeply. Elias then got on all fours and became his Chimera type form. He used his thorns to hold down the beast. The beast tried to break free by biting Elias on the leg causing him to roar in pain. The beast even clawed him on the side.

Emma: "Daddy!"

Elias: "Daddy's fine!"

Evelynn: "Get im Daddy!"

Walter got up and went to them and used his front paw to hold down on the beast's neck. It snarled and tried to bite. Walter transformed into his Hellhound form and roared fire on the beast. He burned Elias a bit but he could take it. After all he was burned before. The inferno lasted for a few minutes then stopped. The beast was dead. Burned to a crisp. It was over finally. Elias transformed back to normal breathing heavily. He saw Steve looking at him still in shocked. Elias was expecting him to run away but a reponse he didn't see coming confused him.

Steve: "You're him!"

Elias: "Excuse me?" (take the twins)

Steve: "A few years ago, one night, I was in London looking for signs of a dragon. While looking in the sky with my camera, I saw a man with a skull and horns falling from the sky. His face burned. A black dog turned into a kid and saved him before he fell. I followed you and you both looked up and I saw a bright pink light and a large monster falling into the river. I took a few pictures and enhance one of them. I couldn't believe what I saw. I saw a girl with red hair on the monster."

Elias: "I see. So you were there?"

Steve: "I guess so. You turned human that day too. I knew when I saw you earlier, I knew you looked familiar. I just couldn't place it."

Elias: "The girl with red hair is my wife and the mother of my girls."

Steve: "I figure. Walter's name is cleared thanks to you all. Thank you."

Elias: "I understand the name Walter now. From Walter Map's De Nugis Curialium."

Blue Flame: "Sorry for this mess. I'll dispose of this at once."

Evelynn: (yawning) "That was cool."

Emma: "Daddy hurt?"

Elias: "I'm fine." (nuzzles them both)

Blue Flame: "Give the Child of the Night my hello Thorn. See you later." (disappears)

Steve: "The magic world really is a bigger place than I thought."

Elias: "You have no idea."

Steve: "Again I don't know how to thank you."

Elias: "No worries. Just keep a good eye on your dog."

Steve: "I'll do that. It sure is getting late."

Elias: "Yes. I need to take the little ones to bed. They had quite the experience."

Steve: "Come on boy. It was good to meet you. Bye!"

Elias: (waves) "Did you have a good time you two?"

Evelynn: "That was fun!"

Emma: "Mhm."

Elias: "Oh! And girls. About that falling down the hill, **DO NOT** tell your mother."

Emma and Evelynn: "Okay."

Elias: (chuckles)

* * *

When they finally got back home, the girls were sleep in the stroller. When he walked inside, Chise greeting him with a deep kiss while wearing what looked like a silk robe.

Elias: "Sorry I'm late coming home."

Chise: "No it's fine. I was thinking about you when Silver told me you had an errand for Simon. And you took the girls with you."

Emma: "Hi Mommy."

Chise: "Hey baby. Time to put you both to bed."

Elias: "I'll take a bath." (removed jacket and vest)

Chise: "What happened to you?!"

Emma: "Daddy got hur by Hellhound."

Chise: "A Hellhound?! Are you okay?"

Elias: "Just scratched and burned. I'm fine."

Emma: "Daddy." (reaches for him)

Elias: "I'm fine sweetie."

Chise: "I think she wants to heal you."

Elias: "You can do that tomorrow. Time for bed. Evelynn's nodding over."

Chise: "I'll take them to bed. You bathe okay?"

Elias: "Okay."

After he took his bath, he looked at the marks on his arms and side. He put his pajama shirt on and headed down the hall. Chise sung her lullaby putting Emma back to sleep. She then went to Evelynn and sat with her rubbing her head. As she finished, she started to get up but felt a tight strong grip on her finger from Evelynn who was still half asleep.

Evelynn: "Can you sing it again please?"

Chise: (giggles) "Night night you."

When Chise got into the room, Elias was reading a book about the Hellhound and the Grimm.

Elias: "Maybe Ruth is a Hellhound. This book describes them completely."

Chise: "No. He is definitely a Church Grimm."

Elias: "Mmm. Maybe."

Chise: "Think you're okay?"

Elias: "I'm fine. I've been through worse."

Chise: "I'm glad. They must have been scared."

Elias: "They're strong."

Chise: "Like their daddy."

Elias: "I wouldn't say that."

Chise: "I say otherwise. I'm glad you're okay." (kisses his skull) "I'm glad the girls are okay."

Elias: "How'd you know the girls were in jeopardy?!"

Chise: "I didn't. Until you just said it. Just then."

Elias: (surprised, chuckles) "You surprise me."

Chise: "Somehow I got mother's intuition."

Elias: "Sorry….Hehehe…The stroller rolling away. Everything."

Chise: "It's fine. Besides I know a way where you can make it up to me."

Chise took off her robe. She was wearing a beautiful lavender lingerie with flowers. She laid there and watch him become human and they shared a passionate kiss. She removed his shirt looking at the scratch marks on his side. He hissed with pain and lust when she kissed each mark. He slipped the strapped off her shoulder and began kissing her neck earning a moan from her. As they went further into their bliss, what felt like an ominous presence peek through the window. The presence felt unfriendly and revengeful.

 _You may think that you have gotten rid of me Pilum Murialis. But you are wrong.. Being in love and having a family means nothing. My fun is only the beginning…_

With that, the sight of three eyes and a creepy smile disappeared and Elias and Chise went to bed embracing each other in their closeness.

Notes: Something wicked this way comes...


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: A Happy Father's Day chapter

 **Chapter 8**

Elias and Chise laid in bed the next day. Chise blinked a few times and saw that Elias was back in his regular form. As much as she loves the human man, there's nothing compare to the original. She laid in his bare chest letting off a sigh until she heard a buzzing on her phone. She looked at it. It was from Shannon. Her eyes widened when she read it. It was time for the twins' checkup, with shots, and medicine. Even Emma hates those things and she is the most behaving twin. She had to figure out something quick. Her concentration was broke when Elias rolled on top of her. He licked her face but was still sleepy.

Chise: "Good morning you."

Elias: "….mmmm…."

Chise: "We need to talk."

Elias: "About?"

Chise: "The girls."

Elias: "I'm listening."

Chise: "Time for them to-"

Emma and Evelynn: "Mommy Daddy!"

They jumped on their bed and they hugged them good morning.

Elias: "Good morning you two."

Evelynn: "I hungry."

Chise: "I bet Silver has breakfast ready."

Elias: "We'll be down in a minute."

Emma: "Mommy? Why you naked?"

Chise: (blushed) "UH! Well…."

Evelynn: "Daddy too."

Elias: "Well…..you see Mommy and I were…..very hot last night. Me mostly."

Chise: "Yes! That's right! Daddy was still hurt by his injuries so I was making him feel better."

Evelynn: "By hugging?"

Elias: "Yes! Yes like that sweetie."

Chise: "And A LOT of kissing."

Emma: "Mommy was kissing the boo boo?"

Elias: "Yes she was."

Chise: (giggles) Okay! Go now! Go to your uncle. We'll be down soon."

Emma: "Can I heal you Daddy?"

Elias: "How about after you eat?" (nuzzles her)

Emma: "Okay Daddy."

As the twins left, they felt a sigh of relief.

Elias: "That was too close."

Chise: "I know. That was making my heart beat faster."

Elias: "Mine felt like it will thud out of my chest. This is anxiety right? When our daughters caught us bare?"

Chise: "Yeah. It's also fear that we would have to explain to them about this soon. Well I'm not ready for that just yet."

Elias: "Nor am I."

Chise: "That was pretty clever though. Saying you were hot."

Elias: "Actually, I was speaking the truth. In fact, I feel even hotter than last night." (gets on her)

Chise: (giggles) "Come here you."

They laughed and kissed some more as they had a little quickie before breakfast. When they got dressed, they headed downstairs and saw Evelynn putting a hand full of porridge in her mouth. She was indeed a sloppy eater. Emma tried to eat herself, but she was failing. Chise started to help her while Elias got a napkin for Evelynn. As she was feeding her, Chise remember the notification she got from Shannon about the girls. What was she to do? This was going to be hard on them. Even harder on Elias. But she needed to make sure that they were okay.

Chise: "Hey Elias."

Elias: "Mmm?"

Chise: "I got a text from Shannon earlier. It's time for the girls' (whispers) S-H-O-T-S."

Elias: "S-H-O…..Oh! You mean their shots."

Emma and Evelynn: ( **CRYING LOUDLY** )

Elias: "Did I say something?"

Chise: "Ugh… Why do you think I was whispering and spelling?"

Ruth: "When was the last time they went to the doctor?"

Elias: "Actually it was when they were 7 months old. They haven't been since then."

Chise: "I think we should go."

Elias: "I….I don't know."

Chise: "Why not? Don't you want to make sure that they're healthy and not sick?"

Elias: "They never been sick as far as I know."

Chise: (pouts) "Elias…"

Elias: "Listen. What if Shannon or the doctor that delivered them was not there and we had a new doctor? They would do blood tests. They would find very **_interesting blood_**."

Chise: "I…(sighs) I guess you're right about that.."

Elias: "Wouldn't it be best if I treated them?"

Chise: "You're not a doctor. You're a professor. There's a difference."

Elias: (chuckles) "True."

Chise: (laughs) "What about a house call? Only Shannon can treat them."

Elias: "That would seem alright. They can have their **shots** here."

Ruth: "Oh boy."

Chise: "Ugh!"

Emma and Evelynn: ( **CRYING REALLY LOUD** )

Elias: "What?"

Silver: (sighs)

Much later, Chise made the call to Shannon about the twins and their checkup. Shannon agreed for she was in town for a while. On the day of the appointment, before her arrival, Elias tried to get the girls dressed for when she gets her. They were being very difficult today. They refuse to get out of their cribs and get dressed. As Chise put the shoes on Evelynn, she just kicked them right off.

Evelynn: "No!"

Chise: "Come on Evelynn. It's a checkup"

Evelynn: "No!" (crying)

Chise: "Ugh! Elias get your daughter please!"

Elias: "I am busy with OUR eldest daughter."

Emma: "I don't wanna get a shot!"

Elias: "I don't want you and your sister to be ill Emma."

Emma: "I don't wanna!" (screaming)

Elias and Chise finally managed to get them ready. They sat on the couch while the girls sat in Elias' chair still crying. When Silver let Shannon into the living room, Emma and Evelynn cried even louder causing the whole household to cover their ears. Elias gave them their bears which caused the crying to stop. They stopped for a bit.

Elias: "Calm down. It will be over soon."

Shannon: "Yeah. I know you two hate shots."

Emma and Evelynn: ( **CRYING OUT LOUD** )

Elias: "If you know that, then don't say the **S word**."

Shannon: "I know what I'm doing loser. Okay. Let's get started."

Chise: "Just be brave you two."

Shannon: "Elias I need you to measure them."

Chise: "See? That's not scary."

Elias: "Come on Emma. You are the oldest so you first."

Chise: "And you follow."

Elias made sure that Emma was standing straight. He and Chise have measured the girls before. They noticed that they were growing really fast. Their weight and height were perfect. Next was their hearts.

Shannon: (checked Evelynn's heart) "They both have **strange** strong healthy heartbeats."

Chise: "Sounds good. So they are okay so far?"

Shannon: "As far as I'm concern. Emma. Open wide."

Emma: "AAH!"

Shannon: "Mhm. Good. Tongue's normal. Teeth look fine and sharp. Your turn Evelynn."

Evelynn: "AAH!"

Shannon: "Woah!"

Elias and Chise: "What?!"

Shannon: "Teeth **VERY** sharp! What has she been gnawing on?!"

Chise: "The chair, her and her sister's crib, my desk, the couch, Elias' desk, students' homework, Silver Lady's cooking tools, Elias' hand, his horns, and what else?"

Ruth: "My tail."

Chise: "Sorry Ruth."

Shannon: "Well aside from all that, she's healthy too. Very strong teeth."

Elias: "You two are doing great so far."

Shannon: "I guess it's time."

Chise: "Uh-oh."

Elias: "You mean?"

Shannon: "Yep. Time for their shots!"

Emma and Evelynn: ( **CRYING AND SCREAMING** )

Elias: "Please stop saying that word!"

Shannon: "Sorry! Geez!"

Emma and Evelynn became more scared when the needles got closer. They yelled and pounced on Elias' skull making it so he couldn't see. As they held on to dear life, they cried some more.

Elias: "Girls! I cannot see!"

Shannon: "We're gonna be here all day.."

Ruth: "Seems like it."

Chise: "Yeah."

Elias: "Chise! Help! Please! Get the girls!"

Chise: (sighs) "Here I come Daddy."

Chise tried to pull Evelynn off Elias' horn, but she has a tight grip on him.

Evelynn: "I don't wanna!"

Chise: "Come on Evelynn! Off Daddy! Ruth! Get Emma please."

Ruth: "Come on Emma. Get off your father."

Emma: "But the shot!"

Ruth: "I will hold your hand the whole time. I promise. In fact, there is a way to not think about the shot at all."

Emma: "Really?"

Ruth: "Mhm. Just hold my hand."

Emma: "Okay.."

Chise finally got a hold of Evelynn. When she did, she looked at Ruth and Emma. She hasn't seen Ruth make a face like that in years. In fact, she remembered seeing that face. When she was inside his memories. Ruth was happy. He was happy with… ** _her_**. Chise felt a little sad. I bet he thinks that Emma resembles her doesn't he she thought to herself. Her concentration was broken when Shannon said it was time for Evelynn's shot. She put that aside for now and carried her to her.

Chise: "Daddy and I are right here."

Elias: "Just be brave."

Evelynn: (sniffles, nods)

Shannon: "1…2…..there we go! See all done."

Elias: "Was that so bad?"

Evelynn: "I guess not."

Chise: "You both were so brave."

Shannon: "Mhm and for that, you both get a lollipops."

Emma and Evelynn: "CANDY!"

Chise: (giggles)

Elias: "Is it wise to give them sweets?"

Chise: "I think they earned it."

Emma: "Uncle Ruth! I got candy!"

Ruth: "See? That wasn't so bad." (hugs her)

Chise had a half smile on her face when she saw that. Later that night, After putting the twins to bed, she headed toward her room but stopped when she saw Ruth. She didn't know what to say about earlier and she loves Ruth. But he needed to understand that they are not the same.

Chise: "Ruth?"

Ruth: "Oh hey. Twins asleep?"

Chise: "Yeah. Out like lights."

Ruth: "That's good. Turns out there was nothing to be afraid of after all."

Chise: "Yeah. Because they have us. You were good with Emma especially."

Ruth: "Yeah. She's something."

Chise: "Speaking of Emma, you two are close."

Ruth: "Yeah…"

Chise: (sighs) "Ruth, when you first saw Emma, you told me that she reminded you of _her_."

Ruth: "Yeah…"

Chise: "But you know she's not really Isabe-"

Ruth: "I know. I'm fine Chise. I really am."

Chise: "Okay. Good night."

Ruth: "Good night."

* * *

One stormy night, Emma and Evelynn were asleep in their cribs. Elias had left to do errands and wouldn't be back till much later. Emma begin to hear a scream as thunder came around. The scream woke her up. More thunder came along with screams.

Emma: "Evelynn."

Evelynn: "zzzzz…..zzzz.."

Emma: (pouts, throws toy)

Evelynn: "OW!"

Emma: "Evelynn. Sorry."

Evelynn: "Wha is it?"

Emma: "Hear that."

Evelynn listened. She heard screaming and loud thunder. She listened really hard. When she heard another scream, it was clear who it was.

Evelynn: "Mommy."

Emma: (walks through crib) "Come on."

Evelynn: "I can't do that!"

Emma: (pulls her through) "Come on."

The girls ran to their parents room, walked through the door and saw a giant ball of sheets trembling with fear. They jumped on the bed. When the thunder came, they heard squealing and saw it trembling. Evelynn lifted the blanket up and saw Chise all huddled up.

Emma and Evelynn: "Mommy?"

Chise: "Hey…. Why are you two up? Thinking about Daddy?"

Emma: "We heard screaming."

Chise: "Oh. I'm sorry. That was me."

Emma: "Mommy scared of rain?"

Chise: "No."

(lightning flashing)

Evelynn: "Flashing?"

Chise: "No.."

( **THUNDER CRASHING!** )

Chise: " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

Evelynn: "The boom?"

Chise: "Yes. That's called thunder. Mommy hates the thunder."

Emma: "Why?"

Chise: "Because creatures come for Mommy. It happened when I was a lot older than you both."

Emma: "Thunder sound scary."

Evelynn: "A lil' "

Chise: "Yeah. Whenever thunder comes around here, Mommy has Daddy. But Daddy is running an errand."

The girls went to her and snuggled with her. Her panting calmed down when she looked down at them. They were being so concerning and that made her happy. When another crash of thunder came by, she didn't scream as much. Chise laid down with them and she went to sleep and they hugged her tightly. Much later, Elias got back. He changed back to normal. He let out a yawn and a roar. When he checked the twins' room, they weren't there so he checked his and Chise's room. He saw them sleeping together. That made him happy that they were protecting Chise. He discarded his clothes and put on his pajamas. He got in bed and held all 3 of his girls together and went to sleep right along with them.

* * *

A few days passed, Chise was in the kitchen with Silver. She was excited about what today was. They were making a big breakfast. Emma and Evelynn were watching constantly.

Chise: "Daddy is gonna love this."

Emma: "Really?"

Chise: "Yep."

Evelynn: "Emma."

Emma: "Hmm?"

Evelynn: "Let's go wake him up."

While the girls went upstairs, Chise stayed with Silver.

Chise: "It bothers me that he sleeps in sometimes but for today, I'm glad he's sleeping in."

Silver: "Mhm."

Chise: "We can wake him up until this is done."

In the bedroom Emma and Evelynn found their father laying asleep on his stomach like he always does.

Emma: "Daddy huge."

Evelynn: "Uh-huh!"

Elias: "ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

Evelynn: "He snore loudly too."

Emma: "How come Daddy doesn't sleep on his back?"

Evelynn: "Cause of his horns silly. Let's wake him up."

They weren't aware that they weren't suppose to wake him up. Evelynn grabbed Emma's hand to pull her up. They constantly shook Elias back and forth. But no budge. Evelynn hopped up and down on his back. Still nothing.

Elias: "ZZZZZZZZZZZ…..ZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

Emma: "It not working."

Evelynn: "I see that." (plops down)

Elias: " **HUH?!**...mmmmm...ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ….."

Evelynn: "It work when I sat on him."

Emma: "Do it again."

Evelynn: "Better idea."

Evelynn pulled Emma on top of the head of the bed. She held her hand and looked at Elias' back. They took a giant leap and with that, they spoke.

Emma and Evelynn: " **HAPPY FATHER'S DAY DADDY!** " (jumps **HARD** on his back)

Elias: " **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

Chise: "What was that? It's coming from upstairs. Uh-oh. Where are the girls?!"

Chise darted upstairs. When she got to the room, she found the twins jumping up and down on Elias' back like he was a trampoline. Every bounce earn a groan of pain from him.

Elias: "OW! OW! OUCH! Girls! PLEASE! OFF! DADDY'S BACK! OWW!"

Chise: "Girls… I didn't want you to wake Daddy up yet."

Emma: "Sorry Mommy."

Chise: "How did you wake him up? Jumping on his back?"

Evelynn: "Yep!" (kept jumping)

Elias: "OW! BABIES PLEASE!"

Chise: "Come on. Off Daddy. You're killing him."

Elias: "Too late…"

Emma and Evelynn stopped jumping and they begin poking at his skull. Poor Elias she thought to herself.

Evelynn: "Is Daddy dead?"

Chise: "No. He's okay. Go downstairs and see if Silver is done with breakfast."

Emma and Evelynn: "Okay."

As they rushed out of the room, Chise rubbed his skull earning a purr from him. That made her giggle.

Chise: "You okay? Sorry about that."

Elias: "It's quite alright. They mean well. What is the occasion?"

Chise: "Happy Father's Day."

Elias: "Oh! Thank you."

Chise: "Today is all about you. I want you to be comfortable. We have gifts for you. But they are a surprise."

Elias: "So I should expect them later on then?"

Chise: "Mhm." (kisses him)

Silver brought him his breakfast and he ate it. He soon got dressed and realized his bolo necktie was missing. The one Chise gave him for Christmas. He didn't realize that the twins had it. The girls were constantly scribbling away with their drawings. They both drew a picture of their family. They then got what looked like a blue tie and glue the necktie on it. With that, their gift was done. Meanwhile, Elias was pondering about the holiday.

Elias: "Chise."

Chise: "Hmm?"

Elias: "Father's Day is about fathers is it not?"

Chise: "That's right."

Elias: "Have you said it to your father?"

Chise: "….."

Elias: "I'm sorry. I was just wondering."

Chise: "…. I did when I was a kid."

Elias: "I see."

Chise: "I don't want to say it now… What am I thankful for? Hey Dad! Thanks for leaving me for Mom to kill me!"

Elias: "Chise…"

Chise: "Hey Dad! Thanks for abandoning Fumiki too!"

Elias: "Chise….."

Chise: "Hey Dad! Thank you for getting rid of your whole previous family to make a better one!"

Elias: "Chise!"

Chise: "Huh?"

Elias: "The girls…"

Chise: " **?!** "

Emma: "You okay Mommy?"

Chise: "Yeah. I'm sorry sweetie."

Evelynn: "Mommy have Daddy problem?"

Chise: "Something like that. Don't worry about that. Did you do your gifts for Daddy?"

Emma: "Yeah."

Chise: "Okay. Set it on the table for later."

Evelynn: "Okay."

Chise: "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell that out for them to hear."

Elias: "It's alright. I know you have not quite forgiven him yet."

Chise: "No…"

Elias: (kisses her)

Chise: "I shouldn't be thinking about him. This day is about you."

Elias: "It's fine. What is your gift?"

Chise: "Ah ah. It's a surprise."

Later on, Chise went to see what Elias was doing. It seems he was using a water mirror. She listened the best way she could.

Elias: "Hello Echos."

Lindel: "Ainsworth. What a surprise. I have not heard from you in a while. One would think you were avoiding me."

Elias: "Doubtful. I just have something to say is all."

Lindel: "Oh?"

Elias: "Happy Father's Day…."

Lindel: "Elias…. I don't know what to say.."

Elias: "Well I'm told you are supposed to say it to a paternal parent. So, there it is."

Lindel: "To you as well. You really have done it."

Elias: "What?"

Lindel: "Went from a whining brat to a man."

Elias: "Die."

Lindel: (laughing)

Elias: "Thank you Lindel."

Lindel: "Hmm?"

Elias: "For caring for me all those centuries ago. I have an extraordinary life because of that chance meeting in the snow."

Lindel: "Of course. Give your family a greeting for me."

Elias: "I will."

Chise listened some more as they said goodbye. Both of them talking got her looking at her phone and on her contact was her father's number. She went back inside and sat in Elias' chair. She took a deep breathe and called him. It rang a few time until finally he answered which made her heart beat faster.

Chise: "Hey Dad."

Yuuki: "Hey Kiddo! It's been a while. Is everything alright with the twins?"

Chise: "They're okay. They just finish with their gift for Elias."

Yuuki: "Oh yeah! Tell him Happy Father's Day for me."

Chise: "Sure.."

Yuuki: "Is there something else?"

Chise: "Um well…..Happy…..Father's Day…."

Yuuki: "….."

Chise: "So…..that's it."

Yuuki: "Chise…thank you… I don't deserve that."

Chise: "Yeah well I just thought I should just say it is all…"

Yuuki: "Thank you. I love you squirt."

Chise: (shaking, voice breaking) "Bye…!" (hangs up)

Elias: (nuzzles her)

Chise: "You heard that huh?"

Elias: "Yes. I'm proud of you."

Chise: "Thank you." (hugs him)

It was now time for gifts. Ruth and Silver went first. They gave Elias a new pair of gloves with his initials engraved on them. He thanked them both for that. He took off his old pair and put them on. As he looked at them, Chise could tell that he liked them. Finally it was time for her and the twins gifts.

Chise: "You two show Daddy what you did."

Emma: "Happy Father's Day Daddy!"

Evelynn: "Yeah we drew picture."

Elias: "I see. So this is our family?"

Emma: "Yes."

Evelynn: "Yeah see? That's Uncle Ruth, Silver, Mommy, Emma, and you."

Elias: "I see you spelled Happy with H-A-P-Y. But it's the thought that counts. Thank you girls."

Emma: "There more."

Elias: "There is?"

Evelynn: (gives him box) "Mommy help wrap it."

Elias: (opens it) "My bolo tie. I was looking for this."

Emma: "We wanted to put it on the new one."

Elias: "I see. I love it. Is this glue?!"

Chise: (giggles) "Okay. This is for you."

Elias: (opens it) "A pocket watch."

Chise: "I saw it and I thought of you. Angelica had it engraved. I came up with the words."

Elias read what it said on the inside of the watch:

 _To the love of my life,_

 _May we be together until the end of time._

 _Your Robin,_

 _Chise_

Elias grabbed Chise, Emma, and Evelynn surprising them with a very strong group hug. He gave all three of them nuzzles. He was making the same happy expression when he figured out what loneliness means. Now he knows that he's not lonely anymore because he has his family. He has his girls.

Elias: "My beautiful girls. I love my gifts. The gloves also. Thank you both."

Emma: "You happy Daddy?"

Elias: "Yes. Very much."

Chise: "We're so glad." (kisses him)

Evelynn: "We love you Daddy."

Elias: (hugs them again) _It brings me enjoyment to see such smiles on them. What a good Father's Day this is._

Notes: Happy Father's Day Elias Ainsworth. :-) 3


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: 4 YEARS LATER...

 **Chapter 9**

"Hey. Come here."

"What is it?"

"I saw Mom go to that place again. Come on. I wanna check it out."

"What if we're not suppose to go there?"

"Aw come on! Just one peek."

"Oh….okay. but if we get caught, Dad will scold us big time."

The voices belong to none other than the Ainsworth twins, Emma and Evelynn. Who were no longer toddlers but 6 year old girls. They have grown in the last 4 years. Emma, fragile and small like how her mother was at that age seems to more willing and obedient while Evelynn became more rebellious, optimistic, and energetic than ever. Evelynn grabbed her sister's hand leading her to the well of Cartiphilius. Though they are unaware what lurks at the bottom of the well, their curiosity takes a toll to find out.

Emma: "What do you thinks down there?"

Evelynn: "I don't know. Hmm. Hand me that rock."

Emma: "Here."

Evelynn: "Okay. When I drop it, I want you to count how far down it is."

Emma: "Alright."

Evelynn: (drops stone)

Emma: "1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10….11…12…13…"

Cartiphilus: "OW!"

Emma and Evelynn: (gasps) " **?!** "

Cartiphilus: "Whoever threw this is going to **PAY**!"

Emma and Evelynn quickly hid behind the tree and watch as Cartiphilus emerged from his little home. He looked around and gave a little huff.

Cartiphilus: "Throwing a rock while I'm eating. Made me bite my tongue…"

Emma: "What's a kid doing in the well?!"

Evelynn: "That kid's like a lot older than us. Woah! Look at him. He has no arm."

Emma: "No eye either."

Evelynn: "He's kinda freaking."

Back at the house, Chise came looking for the girls. They were not in their rooms or with Ruth. So she went into the living room and found Elias grading some papers.

Elias: "Hello love."

Chise: "Hey honey. Have you seen the kids?"

Elias: "No. I haven't seen them since this morning."

Chise: "I needed to start their lunch. I need to know what they want though."

Elias: "I can find them with the tracker I put on their lockets."

Chise: "What….?"

Elias: (laughs nervously) "Remember when I gave them their lockets for their 1st birthday?"

Chise: "Yeah?"

Elias: "Parts of the stone from your necklace is in those lockets."

Chise: "You mean to tell me, you put trackers in our daughters' lockets?"

Elias: (chuckles nervously) "Well yes. But for good reason. I'm just looking out for our children."

Chise: "More like stalking."

Elias: "Oh hush."

Chise: "Ugh… Okay. Where are they? We'll talk about this later."

Elias: "Alright. It says that they're….oh no…."

Chise: "That's where Cartiphilus- Elias!"

Chise watched Elias quickly run out the door. She quickly followed after him to where the girls were. Back to where the twins were, they pondered to how long Cartiphilus was down there. They had never seen him around.

Emma: "Do you think Mom and Dad know that there is a kid in the well?"

Evelynn: "I don't know. I mean who would want to live in there? I wouldn't."

Elias: "Girls!"

Emma: "Dad!"

Chise: "Emma. Evelynn."

Evelynn: "Mom. Dad! You won't believe what we foun-"

Elias: "Get over here!"

Emma: "Dad?"

Evelynn: "Are you okay?"

Elias: " **NOW!** "

Emma: "I told you we shouldn't be over there."

The girls got startled when Elias grabbed both of them by the arm hard. They had never seen him that angry before.

Elias: "What were you two doing over there?!"

Emma: "Dad I followed Evelynn to the well an-ow!"

Elias: "I do not want you two near here ever again. Do you understand?!"

Evelynn: "Dad you're hurting my arm."

Chise: "Baby. Calm down. They didn't know…"

Elias saw the fear in both of his girls. He realized that he shouldn't have shouted without giving a proper explanation. He brought them into a hug putting his snout in their hair.

Elias: "I'm sorry. I should not have yelled."

Emma: "We're sorry Dad."

Evelynn: "Very sorry. We didn't mean to make you angry."

Elias: "I was angry?"

Chise: "Yes. You were."

Elias: "I'm sorry girls. It's this well. It's **dangerous**..."

Evelynn: "Dangerous?"

Emma: "How? It's pretty over here."

Chise: "That is true."

Elias: "You two are going to have to trust me. There is a dangerous…..presence in the well. I would like you to keep your distance from him."

Emma: "Mom?"

Evelynn: "Is this true? Is there like a **monster** down there?"

Chise: "Uh…." (looks at Elias)

Elias: (nods)

Chise: "In a way yes. Only I can go near him. You two listen to Daddy okay?"

Emma and Evelynn: "Okay."

Elias: (nuzzles them) "I'm sorry I had a tight grip on you two. I was startled when I saw you near here."

Emma: "He's that dangerous?"

Elias: "Yes. Very much. He did horrible unspeakable things to people including your mother."

Chise: "Yeah. But let's not think about that now. It's time for your lunch. Go with Daddy. I'll catch up."

Evelynn: "I'm starving."

Elias: "As always my puppy. Emma?"

Emma: "…hmm?"

Elias: "Come on baby." (takes her hand)

Emma: "….Dad?"

Elias: "Hmm?"

Emma: "I didn't sense a dangerous aura."

Elias: "Oh? What would you call it?"

Emma: "….Secluded…..Drained…..Resentment and Miserable."

Elias: "I see. Come on. Let's go eat."

As he took them back to house, Chise stayed behind and listened as Cartiphilus walked up the stairs grumbling under his breathe.

Chise: "You okay?"

Cartiphilus: "Your little brats threw a stone on my meal…"

Chise: "Sorry about that. Their interest took over."

Cartiphilus: "Hmph. I heard your mate."

Chise: "He has every right to be concerned about them. He's their father."

Cartiphilus: "I see."

Chise: "I'm the same way myself. I want my girls safe and being here is not safe for them.

When Chise came back in the house, she found the girls eating at the table while Elias was in his chair with both his hands together on the snout. She went to him and sat on his lap.

Chise: "You okay?"

Elias: "Did you see the way they looked at me?" (sigh)

Chise: "They understand that the place is off-limits now."

Elias: "Yes but I should have did a better job explaining to them not grab their arms like that."

Chise: (massages him) "Relax. Breathe. They must have followed me. It was my fault.."

Elias: "No. You didn't know."

Chise: "Yeah. It will be okay. They know now." (rubs skull)

Elias: (purrs, kisses her)

* * *

When it was time for their baths, they bathe together. They were still thinking about Cartiphilus. They think that their father has a grudge against him. Which he actually does.

Emma: "Dad was angry when he talked about that kid."

Evelynn: "How many people do you think it was?"

Emma: "Who knows."

Evelynn: "Probably like bajillions."

Emma: (sweat drop) "I don't think that's a number Sis."

Evelynn: "Oh knock it off Smartypants."

Ariels: (giggling)

Evelynn: "That wasn't funny."

Emma: (looks up) "That's not me laughing."

The twins looked up and saw the Ariels flying above them. They got closer in their faces kissing their foreheads.

Emma: "What are these things?"

Evelynn: "Probably bugs!" (swats at them) "Shoo! Go away!"

Ariel: "Look at how much you two grown. You look just like your mother the Robin."

Emma: "The Robin?"

Ariel: "I still can't believe that half baked Thorn Mage is your father. He must be the worst."

Evelynn: "Are you talking about Dad?"

Ariel: "Who else sweet mageling?"

Emma: "Are you fairies?"

Ariel: "We're Ariels. We've known your parents since before you were born."

Evelynn: "Mom and Dad?"

Ariel: "Mhm."

Emma: "How come we never seen you?"

Ariel: "That bonehead father of yours is quite stupid. Wouldn't let something like us in. But we come and go as we please."

Evelynn: "Dad doesn't like you?"

Ariel: "More like we don't like him."

Elias: "Girls?"

Emma and Evelynn: "Eeep!"

Evelynn: "Yeah Dad?"

Elias: "Are you two alright? Not overheating?"

Emma: "We'll be out in a minute."

Ariel: _Tch… That bonehead. Always in the way…._ "Well we'll be along. See you soon dearest ones."

After Evelynn dried herself off, she dried off Emma. They needed to tell the parents what they saw.

Evelynn: "Dad?"

Emma: "Mom?"

Elias: "You two okay?"

Evelynn: "We saw bugs."

Emma: "They were like fairies."

Chise: "Oh! You finally saw the Ariels."

Elias: "I agree with Evelynn darling. They are bugs."

Chise: (laughs) "Shut up. Listen girls they are cute creatures. But I'll tell you this. Be careful around them."

Emma: "Really?"

Evelynn: "How come?"

Elias: "Do not worry about that. You have some time before you're off to bed. Anything else you want to know?"

Evelynn: "Who's the kid that's in the well?"

Chise: " **?!** "

Elias: "…"

Evelynn: "You guys can tell us."

Emma: "Please Daddy."

Elias: (looks at Chise)

Chise: "Go ahead."

Elias: "…..I was hoping that you two would forget about him…."

Emma: "You said he did terrible things to Mom."

Elias pats both of his hands on the lap motioning the girls to come to him which they did. He puts them there removing the still remaining soap out of their hair. Chise sits on the arms of his chair while he gets ready to explain their terrible encounters with the Wandering Jew.

Elias: "Well where would I begin?"

Emma: "What's his name?"

Elias: "He goes by a lot of names. The Wandering Jew, Cartiphilus."

Chise: "But we call him Joseph."

Evelynn: "Oh."

Elias: "See Mommy's arm?"

Emma and Evelynn: "Yeah."

Chise: "There's a good part of Cartiphilus that's keeping me alive. Mommy and Joseph have this connection. We suffered through some issues growing up."

Emma: "Should I heal you some more?"

Chise: (chuckles softly) "No baby. You did enough. Thank you."

Elias: "Anyway, Joseph was collecting parts off of dead Fae, animals, and humans. Even ones he killed. To make Chimeras. Many centuries ago before you, your sister, and mother were born, he fused with Cartiphilus to become one being. But with a cost, it was making him suffer and causing him to go insane. Parts of his body were not stable so he killed people to sew new parts on him."

Evelynn: "Woah."

Emma: "Scary. He **is** dangerous…"

Chise: "Yeah. He's been doing that for 2,000 years."

Evelynn: "He's that old?! He looks like a kid that's older than us."

Elias: "Appearance can be misleading."

Evelynn: "How old are you Mom?"

Chise: "26." (laughs) _But people still say I look like a teenager..._

Evelynn: "What about you Dad? How old are you?"

Elias: (chuckles) "Let's just say, I'm **centuries** old."

Evelynn: "Woah. That's not just old. That's ancient!"

Emma: "So why is he living in a well?"

Chise: "We put him there. We wanted him to rest."

Evelynn: "After what he did, you let him stay with you?"

Emma: "He did bad things to Mommy."

Elias: "Yes. He almost killed your mother. He even got your Aunt Stella spellbound. I realized that when I was trying to… **?!** "

Emma: "Trying to what Dad?"

Elias: "Ahem! Nothing….."

Evelynn: "Do you have a lot of names?"

Chise: "Well my real name is Chise Ainsworth. My surname is Hatori. The Fae call me the Robin and the Child of the Night."

Elias: "You know my name is Elias Ainsworth. They called me the Thorn of Shadows, Thorn's Child, the Thorn Mage.

Chise: "Don't forget the Spear Wall, Pilum Murialis."

Emma: "You have a lot of names Dad."

Elias: "Yes."

Evelynn: "So he's still a bad guy? Joseph?"

Elias: "Yes. Even when he's at his lowest point, he cannot be trusted. So promise me you will never go near him."

Emma: "Okay." (yawns)

Evelynn: "Promise." (yawns)

Elias: "Off to bed you two."

Elias carried Evelynn while Chise carried Emma to their room. They put them on bunk beds, a gift they got for their 4th birthday. Chise kissed them both good night and headed out the room. Elias tucked them in.

Elias: "Sleep well okay?"

Emma: "Okay."

Evelynn: "We love ya Dad. We're glad you don't kill anyone."

Elias: "….I love you both as well. Get some sleep."

Elias left the room. He sat down on the bed as he got to the bedroom. His mind was left to wonder. He then felt two hands massaging his broad shoulders. Chise put a few kisses on his neck making him groan with approval to continue.

Chise: "You okay?"

Elias: "I don't want them to know what I did. I would love for that to be behind me."

Chise: "I know. But you've been a lot better since then. I seen it."

Elias: "I know. I just don't want to go through that again."

Chise kissed the front of his snout. She went deeper into his mouth while unbuttoning his shirt. He looked into her eyes and saw the sparkle as always. As they kissed, more clothes were removed. She laid down on her back holding his dark purple hand with her cursed one while he put his other in his entrance under her panties. Chise moaned putting her legs around his waist enjoying him licking and nibbling at the neck. He wanted to be inside her so badly. She watched as he held one of her feet up in the air. She laughed softly as he nibbled her ticklish toes.

Chise: "That tickles."

Elias: "Exactly why I did it."

He let his long tongue roam all the way down to her thigh. He removed the underwear that was keeping him away from her vagina. The closer he got, the more she gasps. Finally she was at the peek when he stuck his tongue in her making her flinch and moan. Her toes clenched to the sheets. He nibbled at her clit which made her yell but she held that yell with her mouth. Like their father, the twins have strong hearing. She held tightly to his horns enjoying every second of it. She came as she felt hot. Her release was all over his tongue and finger.

Elias: "So invigorating."

Chise: "It was so good."

Elias: "Keep going?"

Chise: "Yes please. I don't want the girls to hear me though."

He may not look it but it looked like Elias had a smirk on his skull. That made her shocked and turned on even more. He brought his tongue in for another passionate kiss. He kept it there as he thrust in her hard and fast causing her to scream but the kiss was keeping her quiet. She clenched tightly to his back as he hit deeper. She moaned in his shoulder. She kissed and bit it as well as he kept going. His body was getting hotter by the second. His put his finger on her clit as he thrust some more. She can't hold it in any longer.

Elias: "I want to hear you."

Chise: "AHN! I knew you wanted to…(gasps) But the ki-AHN~!"

Elias: "I want to hear your beautiful voice. Let me hear you."

Chise: (MOANING)~~

Elias: "I'm getting closer. I'm about to release!"

Chise: "In me! Please! Cum in me! Ahn!"

He did just that as he did a roar so very loud that it woke Evelynn up.

Evelynn: "Dad?"

Ariel: "Emma. Yoohoo. Emma!"

Evelynn: "Huh? WOAH!"

Ariel: "Emma."

Evelynn: (opens window) "Uh… I'm Evelynn. You're that bug fairy."

Ariel: "I'm an Ariel sweetie. Hello again. I was wondering if you and your sister would like to take a stroll with us."

Evelynn: "Well…."

Ariel: "Oh please. We would love to get to know you better. Let's have some fun."

Evelynn: "Okay. Let me wake up Emma."

Ariel: "Yay! I will be right down there by the door."

Evelynn: "Emma. Emma."

Emma: "Hmm? What is it?"

Evelynn: "I wanna go outside. Please come with me."

Emma: "But Dad said not to go out when it's dark."

Evelynn: "It's just for a minute please? I want to play with the Ari….uh….the…"

Emma: "The Ariels?"

Evelynn: "Yeah them."

Emma: "Mom says they're tricky."

Evelynn: "Please Sis?"

Emma: (sighs) "Okay.."

Evelynn: "Yes! But we need to be quiet. Mom and Dad are sleeping."

Emma: "Alright."

* * *

They grew from their hoodies and were updated to Silver Lady making them cloaks with a hood. They gently tiptoed out of their room and down the hall then down the stairs. Evelynn gently turn the knob and they went outside where the Ariel was waiting for them. Emma spotted a sly grin from the Fae making her completely nervous. Back in their parents room, Elias snuggled closer to Chise when suddenly he heard a beep from his dresser drawer. He spotted two tiny dots outside the house. The twins he thought.

Elias: "What? What are they doing?"

Chise: (sleepy) "Hm? What is it"

Elias: "Shh.. It's nothing. I will handle it. You rest." (licks her) "I will tell you this. They are a lot like you."

Chise: "Okay.." (sleeps)

Elias put on his pajamas then his black robe and followed out the door. He saw the girls headed right into the woods. Emma and Evelynn were confused why their parents don't bring them out at night. It's simply beautiful how the sparkles blend in with the woods. When they finally got far enough, they looked around and felt lost.

Emma: "I think this is far enough."

Evelynn: "Yeah. It's just…..where are we? How do we get home?"

Ariel: "Don't you worry about that. After all….you two are **_never going home_** …."

Emma and Evelynn: "What?!"

Ariel: "We did this little thing with your mommy when she met that half baked bonehead. Unfortunately she stayed with him. But what better way than to try on their own flesh and blood."

Emma: "Mom was right."

Evelynn: "Yeah. Let's go now Emma."

Ariel: "Now why would you want to go back considering what all he's done."

Emma: "What are you talking about…?"

Ariel: "I overheard your parents talking about that cursed arm of hers. Before that, she had the Dragon's Curse. And she wasn't going to make it. That freak wanted to kill a human to release the curse. Your Aunt Stella was the human."

Evelynn: "What….?"

Emma: "Dad would never….."

Ariel: "He almost went through with it but your mommy dearest stop him and punch him in the face!"

Emma: "No way…."

Evelynn: "….."

Elias: (in Evelynn's shadow) "….Girls…I'm so sorry…..Damn those Ariels."

Ariel: "Come with us little Robins. You don't need to live with that anymore."

Emma just stood there holding Evelynn's hand tightly. The Ariels snickered as they reached for both of their hands. Suddenly, Evelynn took Emma and backed away.

Elias: "?!"

Ariels: (gasps)

Evelynn: "No way! We're not going with you. We're going home Emma."

Emma: "Oh.."

Ariel: "Oh nonsense. Why would you want to go back to where he lives after finally finding out what he did? Is it your mommy? She can come too?"

Evelynn: "No. We're not leavin them. Mom said Dad did some things. I get that but he was doing it for Mom. Yeah it was awful but he didn't go through with it. I know he would never do something like that again. I love my daddy no matter what. Do you Emma?"

Emma: "Mhm! I love Dad. No matter what he did, I don't wanna leave him or Mommy.."

Evelynn: "We won't. So forget about bringing us to your home."

The girls suddenly felt large hands coming from the shadows. It surprised them while a few of the Ariels hissed.

Elias: "You girls are really remarkable. I'm glad for that declaration you both made."

Emma: "Daddy!"

Evelynn: "Dad?!"

Ariel: "Thorn! How'd you know where we were?"

Elias: "Like their mother, I put the Stone in their lockets on their 1st birthday. **BEGONE**. Or do you want me to bring the salamanders?"

Ariel: "You can't protect everyone Bonehead! We'll be back!"

Elias: "I'm counting on it. No one is hurting my girls."

And with that the Ariels disappeared back into the realm leaving the girls to sigh with relief but only for a little bit for they had to face their father.

Elias: "Girls…" (reaches for them)

Emma and Evelynn: _OH NO! WE'LL BE GROUNDED FOR LIFE!_

To their surprise, Elias hugged them ever so tightly that he wouldn't let go. They tried to grasp for air but couldn't.

Emma: "Dad!"

Evelynn: "Dad we can't breathe!"

Elias: (bends on knee) "Girls.. I'm glad you both are alright. It seems yes, your mother told you to be careful of Ariels, but forgot to mention of their sweet words of persuasion. You two will be more careful from now on."

Emma: "I'm sorry Daddy."

Evelynn: "Yeah Dad. Sorry we left our beds."

Elias: (sighs) "It's alright. I heard everything you said to them. So you do not fear me?"

Evelynn: "No way."

Emma: "No."

Elias: "You do not hate me for what I did to Stella?"

Emma and Evelynn: "Never."

Elias: (nuzzles them) "I am glad. I desperately wanted to keep Mommy alive back then but I realized I did not think things through. I promised her that I would never hurt her or do something unforgivable ever again. I almost lost her that way as well."

Emma: "We're glad."

Evelynn: "Yeah. No matter what we stick with you Dad."

Elias: "You little imps."

Evelynn: "So…..does this mean we're not grounded?"

Elias: "I do not know what that word means but you both will get a scolding from both of us first thing in the morning."

Emma and Evelynn: "Aw…."

Elias: (chuckles, picks them up) "Let's go home."

When he put them back into their bunk bed, they went straight to sleep. He then joined Chise back in his room and discarded the robe and shirt and held her while she slept.

Chise: (yawns, sleepy) "What happened? Twins okay?"

Elias: "They are fine. I'll explain tomorrow. Good night. I love you."

Chise: "Love you too.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Elias woke up to find his lovely red-haired clinging to him. She kissed his snout as she laid eyes on him. He nuzzled her nose and sat up in the bed looking at her.

Chise: "Last night was great." (giggles)

Elias: "Yes it was. Speaking of that, we need to talk."

Chise: "What is it?"

Elias: "The girls. They snuck out of the house thanks to the Ariels."

Chise: "Wait. What?!"

Elias: "Shh! They are still sleeping. Yes, they were trying to do what they did to you."

Chise: "I don't believe this... That was too dangerous Elias."

Elias: "I agree completely. But they are like you in every way Chise. They didn't go with them. The Ariels told them what I did to Stella."

Chise: "Oh…..Elias…. Are they mad?"

Elias: "Quite the opposite. They defended me."

Chise: "I'm glad." (kisses him) "We have very well-thought-of girls."

Elias: "Yes we do. They are still getting a scolding though."

Chise: "OH! Most definitely!"

When they finished with their breakfast, they brought the girls in the living room to talked.

Chise: "I heard from Daddy that you two had a little adventure last night."

Evelynn: "Yeah those sneaky bugs tricked us."

Emma: "We're sorry Mommy."

Evelynn: "Yeah. Sorry Mom."

Chise: "Okay look. I was worried when Daddy told me you left the house."

Elias: "Very."

Chise: "I mean that's something a teenager should do. And you two are 7 years from doing that."

Elias: "She should know. She did the same thing."

Chise: "Not helping."

Elias: (chuckles)

Ruth: (snickers)

Chise: "And you be quiet."

Emma: "You did that Mom?"

Evelynn: "You snuck out? Cool."

Elias and Chise: "Don't be cute."

Evelynn: "Sorry.."

Chise: "Daddy also told me that you stood up for him when the Ariels tried to take you. I'm proud of you."

Elias: "I agree. That was very honorable of both of you. And you didn't go with them. You knew your place was with us."

Emma and Evelynn: "Mhm."

Chise: "But that doesn't mean what you did was wrong. Your intentions to stick up for your dad was pure but that doesn't mean you're not off punishment. We have to ground you two."

Emma and Evelynn: "Aw!"

Elias: "I've been wondering what that meant. Evelynn mentioned it last night."

Evelynn: "Dad doesn't know what grounded means."

Chise: (whispers in his skull)

Elias: "Oh! That's what that means."

Chise: "Mhm."

Elias: "So it's like scolding."

Chise: "Yeah. Better than scolding."

Elias: "O…kay we're grounding you."

Chise: "That's right. You're both grounded for…"

Elias: "A day. Starting today."

Chise: "A day?!"

Elias: "A day. What?"

Chise: "When a kid gets into trouble, the parents ground them for more than a day."

Elias: "Oh! Okay. You're grounded for…..2 days."

Chise: (almost fell over) "Okay. Yeah. Sure. 2 days. No fruit snacks. No dessert after dinner."

Emma: "Aw. No."

Evelynn: "No candy?!"

Chise: "Nope."

Evelynn: "Aw!"

Emma: "Okay.."

Chise: "They also do chores."

Elias: "Oh? Hmm…."

Chise: "Go…..clean your room."

Emma: "Couldn't we do that later?"

Evelynn: "Please Dad? Later?"

Elias: (chuckles) "No. March."

Evelynn: (groans) "K. Come on Emma.."

Chise: "Two days? Really?"

Elias: "I am new at this. I never grounded our kids before."

Chise: "I see." (kisses skull)

Ruth: "You two are definitely Parents of the Month." (laughs)

Chise: "Oh…..shut up."

Ruth: (laughs)

* * *

Well those two days passed in an instant. Elias put cloaks on the girls for a trip to the grocery store. Chise was in the garden with Silver and Ruth. He transformed into is glamour and off they went with the list and bag.

Evelynn: "Dad?"

Elias: "Hmm?"

Evelynn: "How come you look like that when going out?"

Elias: "Daddy would look very suspicious if they saw my real face. It's sort of like blending in with people."

Emma: "So people don't know what you look like?"

Elias: "Some do. Like our friends. Angie, Alice, Stella, and the people at the College."

Emma: "What about Grandpa Yuuki?"

Elias: (nervous) "No. He doesn't know. And Mommy wants to keep it that way."

When they got off the train, the same presence watched them go to the shopping district. The 3 eyed creepy grin figure transformed into an attractive woman with an evil grin.

Mystery Woman: "You don't like the cold huh Thorn? We shall see."

Elias: "Don't separate. Evelynn hold Emma's hand."

Evelynn: "K." (grabs her hand)

Emma: "Where do we go first Dad?"

Elias: "Hmm…. First we need to get fruit. Strawberries, grapes, apples…."

Evelynn: "We grow flowers. Why we can't grow fruit."

Elias: "That is a good question. Maybe we should be frugal about that."

Evelynn: "What that mean?"

Elias: "It means growing them instead of buying them."

Emma: "Look Dad. Juice."

Elias: "Those are samples."

Evelynn: "Can we get some?"

Emma and Evelynn: "PLEEEEEEEEAAAASSEEEE!"

Elias: "Okay okay. We will."

The man gave all three of them a cup and they drunk it pretty fast. Evelynn wanted more. That made Elias shake his head. He turned and just like that, he accidentally spilled juice on the mystery woman.

Elias: "I am so sorry! I didn't see you!"

Mystery Woman: "No problem. It was my fault. Oh dear I dropped my items."

Elias: "Allow me."

Emma: "Let's help."

The girls pick up her food. One can fell by her foot and Emma picked it up. When she did, her hand brushed off the woman's leg. She got a chilling feeling going down her back. The woman kept looking at Elias in a seductive way. As she picks up the items, she purposely brushed her hand on his. That shocked him, and he completely pulled it away. It made him feel uncomfortable.

Elias: "Uh…it seems you have everything. Thank you, girls, for helping her." (backs away)

Mystery Woman: "I really am sorry. Is there a way I can make it up to you?" (gets closer)

Elias: "Ahem. No…there isn't-" (bumps into cans)

Mystery Woman: "I insist. How about a cup of coffee or lunch?" (gets in his face)

Elias: _Too close!_ "No thank you. I'm married."

Mystery Woman: "Aw that's a shame. Good-looking man like you. Must have all the women chasing you."

Elias: "Again. I'm married."

Mystery Woman: "There's no need to be shy. I don't bite."

Elias: "You positive about that?"

Mystery Woman: (slutty) "Why don't you pinch me to be sure. **OW!** "

Elias looked at her rubbing her knee. Emma saw Evelynn kick her in the knee. They were not liking this lady not one bit.

Evelynn: "Sorry. I thought you said **kick**."

Elias: "I'm so sorry. Evelynn….(whispers) thank you."

Evelynn: (cute snickering)

Elias: "We must be off. Come on girls."

Mystery Woman: (in pain) "Those little brats…" (disappears)

Elias and the girls quickly left the fruit section to make sure they lost her.

Elias: "That woman was coming on too strong."

Emma: "…mmm…"

Evelynn: "Dad. She was flirting with you."

Elias: "Flirting?"

Evelynn: "Yeah."

Elias: "Well you two have nothing to worry about. Because I love your mother. Okay?"

Evelynn: "Okay."

Elias: "Okay Emma? Emma?"

Emma: "Hmm?"

Elias: "What's wrong?"

Emma: "That lady….. She felt like sand and she felt malicious."

Evelynn: "How do you know what people feel?"

Emma: "I guess I sorta feel their aura."

Elias: "Well I never seen her before."

On the train ride home, Elias was trying to stop the girls from eating the snacks he bought for them. They had no clue that they were being watched. When they got home, the girls ran to give Chise a hug.

Chise: "Hey. You had a good time?"

Evelynn: "Sure did."

Emma: "We got snacks."

Chise: "No eating those before dinner. What about you? Did you get the fru-"

Elias gave her a deep kiss. It was surprising for her. It came out of nowhere. She was somewhat flattered by it. It felt wanting and warm and it made her weak in the knees.

Elias: "It's you want. No one else."

Chise: "Hey what brought this on?"

Evelynn: "A lady was flirting with Dad and I kicked her in the knee."

Chise: "You did what?"

Emma: "She wanted Dad."

Elias: "It's fine. I just want you to know that I love you so much. I would never hurt you that way."

Chise: "I know that."

Elias: "I'm glad." (kisses her deeply)

The twins giggled as they dashed into the kitchen while their parents continued to kiss passionately. Later that day, while playing outside with Ruth, Emma stayed under the tree still thinking about why the woman felt like sand. Ruth and Evelynn came to see if something was troubling her but pushed it aside.

* * *

One day, the whole family went to the park. When they got there, they saw Alice with her 4-year-old son.

Alice: "Hey guys!"

Emma and Evelynn: "Aunt Alice!" (hugs her)

Alice: "You two are getting so big! Wow! I mean it. You're both getting taller. Well considering how tall your dad is."

Elias: "What's that supposed to mean?"

Alice: "Oh nothing." (wicked smile) "Go play with the twins Will."

Will: "Hi Emma. Hi Evey."

Evelynn: "Let's go play Wilbur!"

Will: "Yeah."

Emma: "Wait for me."

Alice: "Did you tell Bonehead?"

Chise: "No I didn't tell him."

Elias: "Tell me what?"

Chise: "UH! NOTHING!"

Elias: "?"

Alice: "Ugh! Screw this. Hey mage. Does Chise look different to you?"

Elias: "She looks the same. Why?"

Alice: "You know. Does she still look like oh…I don't know, still in her teens?"

Elias: "What are you saying?"

Alice: "Chise still loo-"

Chise: "It's nothing!"

Over next to the slide, Emma, Evelynn, and Will played on the swing. They went as high as they could. When they got higher, they jumped. Emma got tipsy but landed on her feet safely, Evelynn landed perfectly, and Will landed on his foot but lost his balance and fell. He started to cry. The adults heard that. Alice was about to get up but saw Evelynn picked up Will and wipe the sand off his body. She then grabbed Emma and Will's hand and they sang Ring Around the Rosie.

Alice: "Evelynn is a really good kid isn't she?"

Chise: "Yeah. Sometimes it feels like she's the older twin while Emma is the younger twin."

Elias: "True. Our daughter may be rebellious but when it comes to Emma, she is very caring."

They watched as the kids ran even farther out. When they came to the play set, they saw two girls on the jungle gym.

Evelynn: "Hey."

Girl #1: "Hi."

Girl #2: "What's up."

Will: "Can we play with you?"

Girls: "Sure."

Emma: "I'm Emma. Emma Ainsworth."

Evelynn: "I'm Evelynn Ainsworth."

Girl #2: "Sisters?"

Emma and Evelynn: "Twins."

Evelynn: "This is Wilbur Renfred."

Emma: "Just call him Will."

Skyler: "Nice to meetcha. I'm Skyler."

Emma: "Isn't that a boy's name?"

Skyler: "They were expecting a boy. But it works for girls too."

Brooke: "I'm Brooke."

Evelynn: "Come on let's play."

They played tag for what felt like an hour. Elias, Chise, and Alice watched as the twins tried to get Will to chase after them. He was having a great time.

Alice: "My kid's a bit shy but at least he has the girls to look out for him. Thanks you two."

Chise: "I'm just glad that they get along so well. Just like us."

Alice: "Well some of us."

Chise: "I know right?"

Elias: "I'm still right here."

Chise and Alice: (laughing)

Renfred: "Alice."

Alice: "Hey you. Finally you're back."

Chise: "Good to see you again."

Renfred: "It's been some long. Haven't seen you since their first birthday. …Ainsworth."

Elias: "Renfred."

Renfred: "Your girls are adorable."

Elias: "Thank you."

Renfred: "I would hope they are not causing trouble for my son."

Chise: "Oh no…."

Alice: "Here we go….."

Elias: "And what does that mean?"

Renfred: "If they are like you, he shouldn't be around them."

Elias: " **DIE** …"

Chise: "Let's not fight."

Alice: "Please don't. We're all parents here."

Elias: "There is nothing wrong with my girls."

Renfred: "Let's keep it that way Bonehead."

Will: "Daddy!"

Renfred: "Hey. Are you having fun?"

Will: "Yeah!"

Alice: "Make nice you two."

Chise: "Don't fight in front of the kids."

Evelynn: "Fighting sounds cool. Put em up!"

Chise: "No fighting for you."

Skyler: "Hi."

Brooke: "Hey."

Elias: "Who are these little girls?"

Emma: "That's Brooke and Skyler."

Chise: "Hello. We're the twins' parents."

Skyler: "You're pretty."

Chise: "Aw thank you."

Brooke: "Our Moms are calling us. Bye."

Skyler: "Bye."

Evelynn: "Wait. Why you leaving?"

Skyler: "We have to go. We have school tomorrow."

Evelynn: "School? What's that?"

Brooke: "Elementary School. We're in the first grade. Bye."

Evelynn: "…..Bye… Elementary School…."

Elias: "Evelynn."

Evelynn: "Hmm?"

Elias: "Let's go home." (takes her hand)

Evelynn: "Mmm…" _Elementary School….._

All day, those words were pondering Evelynn. How come she never heard of that from the parents? What's it like? Are there more kids? One day, she drew pictures with Emma. She didn't know what she was drawing. Emma saw a picture of Skyler and Brooke.

Emma: "What's that?"

Evelynn: "Oh. A picture."

Emma: "Pretty. You really can draw Evelynn."

Evelynn: "Yeah?"

Emma: "Let's show Mom."

Evelynn: "Is Dad home yet? I wanna show him too."

Emma: "Mom?"

Chise: "Yeah?"

Evelynn: "Is Dad home yet?"

Chise: "Almost. Not quite. When he gets here, we're having ramen for supper. What's this Evelynn? You drew this?"

Evelynn: "Uh….yeah.."

Chise: "This is really good."

Evelynn: "Thanks Mom."

Chise: "Are these your new friends? What's this question mark here?"

Evelynn: "Elementary School."

Chise: "Oh?"

Evelynn: "Is that a place?"

Chise: "Yes it is."

Elias: "I'm home."

Evelynn: "Dad's home!"

Emma: "Yeah!"

Chise: (laughs) "Go get him!"

The girls ran towards him and he just scooped them up. He twirled them around as they hugged and laughed with him.

Elias: "Hey! Come here." (laughing)

Chise: "Welcome home." (kisses him)

Emma: "Dad. Wanna see the pictures we did?"

Elias: "Pictures?"

Chise: "They were coloring today."

Elias: "Oh."

Emma: "Tada!"

Elias: "Is this me?"

Emma: "Yeah! And Mommy too."

Elias: "Very nice."

Chise: "Look at this one."

Elias: (surprised) "This is yours too Emma?"

Evelynn: "No. Mine."

Elias: "Evelynn… this is incredible. You're really good."

Evelynn: "Thanks."

Emma: "Daddy where do you go every day?"

Elias: "I go to the College."

Emma: "What's that?"

Chise: "It's a school."

Evelynn: "A school?! Really?!"

Elias: "That's right. Sweetie what's with this question mark?"

Chise: "She wants to ask you something."

Evelynn: "Uh well."

Elias: "Don't be shy." (puts them down)

Evelynn: "Dad what's an elementary school?"

Elias: "Uh….well…."

Chise: "It's like the College only for little kids."

Elias: "Oh!"

Evelynn: "It's a school isn't?"

Elias: "It would seem s-"

Evelynn: "How come me and Emma don't get to go?"

Chise: "Well it's just... you're both reall-…."

Evelynn: "I wanna go to school. With our friends."

Chise: "The things is sweetie….."

Elias: "You can't…"

Evelynn: "What?! No way! I wanna!"

Elias: "No baby you can't."

Evelynn: (pouts, lays down)

Elias: "Uh….Evelynn…?"

Chise: "What are you doing?"

Emma: "Sis?"

Evelynn: " **IWANNAGOIWANNAGOIWANNAGOIWANNAGOIWANNAGOIWANNAGOIWANNAGOIWANNAGO! NO FAIR! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!** " (red eyes)

Elias: "Evelynn the answer is no."

Chise: "Sweetie. Don't be a brat."

Evelynn: " **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I WANNA GO TO SCHOOL! I WANNA GO TO SCHOOL DAD! I WANNA GO!** " (kicking and screaming)

Elias: "Evelynn settle down."

Chise: "Come on Evelynn…."

Emma: (shakes head)

Throughout the whole day, Evelynn put on the poutiest face imaginable. And she was doing it at Elias. Why won't they let me go, she thought to herself. She held on tightly to his leg begging and pleading as he walked around the house. All he did was groan. He just lifts his leg up so that his skull was in her face. And again, he said no. She got down and just pouted some more. After they finished their supper, Evelynn just cried at the table while watching Silver Lady clean up.

Evelynn: (sniffles) "Why can't I go Silver? It's not fair… I just wanna play with Skyler and Brooke…. No fair Dad….."

Silver: (writes note)

Evelynn grabbed the note that she written. She looked at Silver and saw a smile from her. She then continued with the cleaning. She read it and became silent:

 _Your father is looking out for you and your sister. You two aren't exactly_ _ **NORMAL**_ _like the other children._

Evelynn: (sniffles) "….."

Evelynn looked back at Elias who was sitting in his chair reading one of his books. She cried some more and walked towards him. Elias saw that and just sighed. Here come the tantrums again he thought.

Elias: "Evelynn."

Evelynn: (gets in his lap, hugs him)

Elias: "Hey…"

Evelynn: "I won't change in front of the other kids….. I'll be good. I promise Dad."

Elias: "Baby…."

Evelynn: (sniffs) "I won't show my fangs. Or horns. Or red eyes. Or scales. Or my tail.. Please let us go."

Elias: (sighs, hugs tightly) "Wait. You have a tail?!"

Evelynn: (sniffs, shows tail) "Yes."

Chise: "She really wants to go."

Emma: "I want to go too Dad."

Elias: "Summer vacation starts next week. I'll…..(sighs) I'll think about it."

Emma and Evelynn: (gasps) "YEAH!" (jumps and hugs him, giggles)

Elias: "WOAH! GIRLS! Can't breathe!" (laughs)

Chise: "Girls. Don't choke Daddy."

Elias: "Please let go! You're too big for this!"

The twins just giggled, nuzzled, and kissed him while Chise just laugh. They were not aware that the same mystery woman was leering threateningly at them through the window. With that, she vanished. As Elias helped them in the bed, he nuzzled them good night. He then joined Chise in bed.

Chise: "Still thinking about it I see."

Elias: "It's a lot to think about. I'm just worry about them is all. You know how Evelynn is. She has a temper and she is spirited."

Chise: "She's 6. I was like that at her age."

Elias: "She has a tail."

Chise: "A tail?! Really?!"

Elias: "What if they're seen transforming? Again the temper. I do not recall where she inherit that from."

Chise: "She got it from you."

Elias: "Eh?!"

Chise: "Yep."

Elias: "I believe it was from you."

Chise: (grumbles, laugh)

Elias: (laughs)

Chise: "Well we have till September. Let's just sleep on it for now."

Elias: "Yes. Let's."

They went to bed cuddled in each other's arms still thinking it through. In the girls' room, Emma felt something as she slept. She tossed and turned, breathe heavily, then calmed down. Before she went back to her slumber, she muttered a word.

Emma: "…Ashen…." (sleeps)

Notes: He had better be dead. That trickster...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Emma got out of bed crying. She saw that Evelynn was still sleeping so she went to the parents' room. Elias and Chise were still sleeping. She climbs up and started jumping.

Elias: "Wha?!"

Chise: "Emma? What are you doing?"

Emma: "I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you guys?"

Elias: "Of course."

Emma crawled in between them and held both their hands. Elias and Chise could tell that the dream shook her up. Elias spotted some more tears. He licked them and that made her laugh making Chise laugh with her.

Emma: "Daddy that tickles!"

Elias: "As I recall it is a father's job to cheer up the child when she is depressed. So tell us about the nightmare."

Emma: "Well I saw someone or something. It was wearing a coat of some kind and had a stick."

Chise: "Oh?"

Emma: "Yeah. The way it looked was disturbing and wicked."

Chise: "You say a lot of big words from a 6-year-old young lady."

Emma: "I like reading."

Chise: "I wonder where you get that from." (smiles at Elias)

Elias: (chuckles) "Well do not worried about that dream. As it was, it was just a dream."

Chise: "Mhm. That's right. There's nothing to be afraid of Emma. We are right here. Okay?"

Elias: "We won't let anything happen to you, Mommy or your sister understand? If someone hurts any of you, they'll have to deal with me."

Emma: "Yeah. Mom Dad?"

Chise: "Yes?"

Emma: "I love you guys."

Elias: "We love you too." (licks and nuzzles her)

Emma: "That tickles!" (giggles)

Chise: (laughs) "Let's sleep."

Elias: "Yes. Let's get some sleep."

The next day, Emma came downstairs in her footie PJ'S looking at breakfast. Ruth was there ready to chow down.

Ruth: "Good morning Emma."

Emma: "Morning Uncle Ruth. You hungry already?"

Ruth: "Starving. I heard you had a nightmare last night. You okay?"

Emma: "Yeah I'm fine. I slept with Mom and Dad."

Ruth: "Evelynn must still be sleeping."

Emma: "She sleeps like a log. Mom and Dad are waking her up as we speak."

Elias and Chise came into the room and found Evelynn still sleeping with the covers over her.

Evelynn: "mmmmmm…..ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ….ZZZZZZZZZZ"

Chise: (climbs the ladder) "Like you, she is not a morning person. Come on baby. Wake up."

Elias: "Nonsense. Evelynn is not like me when it comes to sleeping."

Chise: (pulls cover off) "Wanna bet?"

Elias looked in surprised when he saw Evelynn sleeping on her stomach and her head on the pillow just like how he does it. Chise chuckled when she saw Elias still staring.

Elias: "Okay maybe she is." (nuzzles her nose) "Rise and shine sweetie."

Evelynn: (yawn) "Hi Dad. Hi Mom."

Chise: "Hey."

Elias: "Hello beautiful. You have slept good I see."

Evelynn: "Yeah. I dreamed I saw a rabbit."

Chise: "Aw."

Elias: "Did you pet the little critter?"

Evelynn: "No. I ate him."

Elias and Chise: (shocked)

Evelynn: "What?"

Elias: "Oh it's nothing. It's time to eat and I need to get to work."

Evelynn: "Speaking of that, did you finish thinking about it?"

Elias: (turns into Simon) "No. Not yet. I promise you I would think about sending you and your sister to school. Just be patient."

Evelynn: "Promise?"

Elias: "Absolutely." (kisses her head)

Chise: "Let's get you something to eat that's not an animal."

Elias: (carries her) _Eating a rabbit. You really are my daughter._

Evelynn: "Emma's downstairs?"

Elias: "Mhm. I only have a few minutes and I want to spend it with my girls. I need to see you Aunt Angie and go to the store. Need anything?"

Evelynn: "CANDY!"

Chise: "The last thing we need is you bouncing off the walls."

Elias: "Or scratching them."

Evelynn: "Then…..COOKIES!"

Elias: (sighs) "I'll think about it."

Evelynn: "Yes!"

After he finished his breakfast early, Elias kissed each girl and noogied Ruth's hair. They said bye as he headed out the door. As he head down the road, he didn't see the mysterious women staring at him. She then made her way to the well where Cartiphilus lived. He had just woken up and found breakfast for him on the desk.

Mystery Woman: "I see you still comfortable."

Cartiphilus: (sighs) "Ashen Eyes. You look fabulous for someone who is supposed to be dead."

Ashen Eyes: "A new look to blend in with the mortals. And to stalk a certain mage and his family."

Cartiphilus: "I see you met the little beasts."

Ashen Eyes: "Oh yes. One kicked me in the knee. Little brat is like her father alright."

Cartiphilus: "If that is all, I would love to finish my mealtime."

Ashen Eyes: "You have become very boring you know that Jew. You're not going to get your revenge after what she did."

Cartiphilus: "She still lives you know."

Ashen Eyes: "I know. I saw. That arm of hers. Hmph. Well what will you do? Keep being fed and rested?"

Cartiphilus: (still eating)

Ashen Eyes: "Fine then. I can not believe how weak you have become. It's like you care for the girl."

Cartiphilus: "You hold your tongue. I still hate the living sight of her. But we are connected because of the other part of me. So be careful what you say to me."

Ashen Eyes: "Well. If you are not going to do anything, I will. I will get even with the Robin and the Thorn Mage. Starting with him. I will take what matters most to him. His family."

Cartiphilus: "Having been decapitated must've pissed you off. Whatever. I don't care. But be warned old friend. You have no idea what he will do when his family is being endangered."

Ashen Eyes: "I'll take my chances." (vanishes)

Cartiphilus: "Tch. It has nothing to do with me…." (still eating but stops) "So why does it bother me? How annoying…"

Afternoon came around and Elias went to the store to get groceries as he turned around, he ran straight into Angelica.

Elias: "I am so sorry!"

Angelica: "No it's fine-Hey!"

Elias: "Angie. It's good to see you."

Angelica: "You as well. How are those babies?"

Elias: "They are not babies anymore."

Angelica: "The age of 6 is still a baby to me."

Elias: "They want to start school."

Angelica: "You're kidding. Are you gonna let them?"

Elias: (groans) "I don't know. It's too much to risk. Emma is like her mother and Evelynn is becoming more and more like me every day. I don't know how their emotions are when they are around other kids. I actually wanted to speak to you after this yet here we are. As you can see, they are not normal children."

Angelica: "You're afraid Ains. You're afraid that if the girls get upset or excited that they will transform in front of kids and teachers."

Elias: "Exactly! I wouldn't have to worry about them changing. I'm their father. Wouldn't it best if I taught them. I can home school them like Chise."

Angelica: "Did they make friends?"

Elias: "They did. Yes. Two little girls. A grade above them. You should have seem Evelynn. She wanted to see this through. She's determine to wait until I made my decision."

Angelica: "Like her mother. She doesn't give up. Emma too?"

Elias: "She is the same way. If I say no, they will be very disappointed…."

Angelica: "Althea went to regular school even though she's a mage. She wanted to learned magic from me so badly."

Elias: "So I should let them go and teach them magic also?"

Angelica: "That is for you and Chise to decide. You need to think about what is best for them."

Elias: "About their magic…"

Angelica: "Oh yeah. I still think it's too soon for them."

Elias: "You said when they're old enough we would do a diagnosis. What changed your mind?"

Angelica: "You told me that Emma has healing magic and Evelynn's magic is coming slowly. If they are not tired, they both should be fine."

Elias: "Chise may or may not have did some magic at their age. It happened when she reached her teenage years. I do not want my girls to wait another second. I want them to live. Just like she has. What better way than to know now?"

Angelica: "I see what you mean. Why don't we run it by Chise and tell me what you both decided."

Elias: "Thank you so much."

Angelica: "Anytime and make a choice about that school. You got till summer vacation is over to decide. I gotta get going."

Elias: "Of course."

Elias watched her leave. Ashen Eyes spotted him as he was still in his female disguise. He brushed his hand on the cans menacingly.

Ashen Eyes: "Well I thought she would never leave."

Elias: "You. Again I'm sorry my daughter kicked you."

Ashen Eyes: "No worries. She's a kid. She doesn't want to see another woman flirting with Daddy."

Elias: "Well…she knows how much I love her mother. I would never do anything to hurt her."

Ashen Eyes: "You have before haven't you?"

Elias: "….."

Ashen Eyes: "I can tell. You did something despicable and she left you. Why she came back, I'll never know." (touches him) "What happens when you do it again? Hmm? I know the type of person you are. You can't fight it."

Elias: (grabs her hand **HARD** ) "Don't touch me…"

Ashen Eyes: "Scary. That grip makes me tingly inside."

Elias: (lets go) "We're done here. Stay away from me."

Ashen Eyes: "Wow. Don't cut my head off…(sly grin)….. ** _not like you did before_** _…_ "

Elias stopped in his tracks. His face in shocked after hearing that. He felt a chill go down his neck. Like he was seeing a ghost.

Elias: "What did you just say?"

Ashen Eyes: "Hmm? Oh nothing. Just watch yourself. You never know what might lurk behind you." (snickers)

Elias: "Who…..?!"

 _(disappears)_

Elias: "Who…Who are you?"

As he headed home, he was left pondering about that women. Who was that he thought to himself? He tries really hard to remember where he seen her before but other than that first encounter nothing comes to mind. When he got inside, he found the girls sleeping on the couch with their horns out. He smiled at that as he changed back to his normal self. Only one more day of school and it would be time for summer vacation. Time for him to think what was best for the twins.

* * *

Next week, Elias, Chise, Ruth, and the girls decided to have a play date with Alice, Renfred, and Wilbur. When they got there, the saw them waving. The twins rushed over to Wilbur and they ran to the playground. Alice gave threw a frisbee out towards them and that caught Ruth's attention. He quickly went after it. Emma caught it and Ruth pounced on her licking her face. They continued to play while the parents talked.

Alice: "Really? You're thinking about sending them to school."

Elias: "I haven't made up my mind just yet."

Chise: "But we're considering it. Maybe."

Renfred: "Is it really okay for them to be with **normal** kids."

Elias: "They get along with your son don't they?"

Renfred: "Hmph."

Chise: "Yeah they do. But ever since meeting those girls, they really want to go."

Alice: "I guess they want to make more friends."

Elias: "Yes. But Emma mostly likes to learn."

Chise: "Are you going to let Wilbur go to school too?"

Alice: "Nah. He's not 5 just yet. He would have to start kindergarten first."

Chise: "I just realized something!"

Elias: "What?"

Chise: "They're 6. Would they be sent to kindergarten or the 1st grade?"

Renfred: "If they're as smart as you claim, then they would need to do a test based on their IQ."

Chise: "If they can go, then we should start preparing them."

Elias: "You might have a point. Though I do not see what is wrong with homeschooling them."

Alice: "Don't ruin their childhood Bonehead. They don't need to be a prisoner in their own house like someone else we know."

Chise: "Hey. I was no prisoner. And plus, we understood each other, right?"

Elias: "That's right."

Renfred: "Well they are freaks like you Ainsworth. That would seem like the best option."

Elias: "Enough Renfred."

Alice: "Well tell you guys what. You have until the end of summer vacation to figure things out."

Chise: "You sound like Angelica."

Elias: "It's their friends again."

They looked over and saw Skyler and Brooke petting Ruth. The twins and Wilbur were happy they came to the park. Evelynn threw them the frisbee and Brooke caught it. She threw it back and both Evelynn and Skyler tried to reach for it but bumped into each other making them fall on the ground laughing. Chise laid on Elias shoulder as he watched Emma and Evelynn having fun with girls their age. As much as he loves them and wants to protect them, he loves it when they're happy the most. It makes him happy as well.

Skyler: "Your dog is so huge twins."

Brooke: Yeah and the fur, the red eyes. What kind of dog is he?"

Emma: "Uh…..well….he uh…..he's…..uh…"

Evelynn: "He's a Grimm."

Emma and Ruth: "?!"

Skyler: "A Grimm?"

Brooke: "Never heard of that breed before."

Wilbur: "UH-OH!"

Brooke: "Aw man! Will!"

Skyler: "You threw it too far. Let's get it Brooke."

Ruth: (looks to make sure, sighs of relief) "You think it's wise to tell them I'm a Church Grimm?"

Evelynn: "I said you were a Grimm. Not a Church Grimm. They're 6 so whatever."

Ruth: "You're 6."

Emma: "Yeah me too."

Evelynn: "Yeah but we know what you are Uncle Ruth."

Emma: "That's true."

Evelynn: "Yep."

Ruth: "Yes but be careful. The last thing they need is to hear me talking."

Emma: "That's true too."

Evelynn: "I got it. I hope Dad says yes soon. I really wanna go."

Emma: "Me too."

Ruth: "Don't you two worry. Your daddy is really thinking about it. So is Mommy."

Evelynn: "Think he's gonna say yes."

Ruth: "I believe he will."

Skyler: "Got it."

Emma: "Eeep!"

Evelynn: "Woah."

Ruth: (barking)

Brooke: "Who were you guys talking to?"

Emma and Evelynn: "No one!"

Skyler and Brooke: "?"

Emma: "Ruth is a good listener."

Evelynn: "Yeah. We like talking to Ruth."

Skyler: "So cool you have a dog."

Brooke: "Does he do tricks?"

Evelynn: "He breathes fire."

Brooke: "Woah."

Emma: "After he ate some spicy food."

Skyler: "You guys should definitely come to school. We could play and hang out."

Emma: "Yeah."

Evelynn: "Dad will let us come. For sure."

Emma: "Sis! We don't know that yet."

Evelynn: "I know it. Dad promise me."

Skyler: "Awesome."

Brooke: "Having you at school will be fun."

Wilbur: "Emma! Evey!"

Evelynn: "What is it Wilbur."

Wilbur: "Our parents says it's time to go."

Emma: "Aw really?"

Skyler: "Guess we'll see ya."

Brooke: "Yeah. Maybe at school."

Evelynn: "Sure will."

As they waved goodbye and left, Emma and Ruth looked at Evelynn.

Evelynn: "What?"

Ruth: "What if your dad said no? Hmm? Did you think of that?"

Emma: "Yeah Sis."

Evelynn: "Dad promise. He promises. He won't let us down. I swear."

Ruth: "I hope you're right about that. Come on let's go."

As they got on they train heading back home, Evelynn kept a positive feeling inside herself. She kept her fingers crossed. Elias and Chise saw this all too well. When they got home, Chise came in the living room and saw Elias reading about some enrollments. She surprised him by sitting in his lap kissing his neck.

Chise: "So you have thought about it?"

Elias: "I think so. Though I am still worried."

Chise: "I am too but I also believe that they'll be okay. I know they will. You saw them today. They were having a great time with their friends."

Elias: "That is true but their magic."

Chise: "Maybe we should do that also. They'll learn basic schoolwork and we can teach them magic for after they come home from school."

Elias: "I also heard from Angelica that they'll need to be cross-examined."

Chise: "An interview? Yeah, I heard that also. That happened to me too. That's gonna be a tough one."

Elias: "We are really considering this? Letting them go to school?"

Chise: "Looks like we are."

Elias: "I can't tell them just yet. I love it when they are surprise."

Chise: "Gotcha. I won't say a word." (zips up)

Elias: "Good. Looks like I need to write a letter then."

The past few days, Elias got to work writing a letter to the school. He found out from both of Skyler and Brooke's parents what school they go to. They even described it as a great school even the uniforms are nice looking. Red blazer with plaid, navy, or black skirts. One early morning, he got started writing a letter to the headmistress there. It said in the letter that he and Chise would love for Emma and Evelynn to be enrolled. It would be a good surprise for them. Emma and Evelynn came down and saw him writing the letter.

Emma: "Morning Daddy."

Evelynn: "Hey Dad."

Elias: "Good morning girls."

Evelynn: "Whatcha writing?"

Elias: (still writing, chuckling to himself)

Emma: "?"

Evelynn: "Dad?"

Elias: "Oh! Just sending off an errand I have just finished."

They watched as the letter he written turned into a bird and flew right out the window.

Emma and Evelynn: "Woah."

Elias: "It was VERY important."

Evelynn: "So neat. You sure know a lot of magic Dad."

Emma: "Sure do."

Elias: "Of course. In fact, I hope to teach you soon."

Chise: "Aren't they a little young?"

Elias: "It won't hurt for them to start early."

Emma: "We'll learned magic?!"

Evelynn: "Like magic school?!"

Elias: (chuckles) "In a way yes."

Evelynn: "If Dad let's us go to school, we'll be going to 2 schools!"

Emma: "Yes!"

Emma and Evelynn: (high five) "YEAH!" (laughing)

Chise: "Come on. Time to eat." (whispers in his skull) "Did you send the letter?"

Elias: (whispers) "Yes. They didn't know what it was thank goodness."

Chise: (whispers) "And you say I'm a little minx." (kisses him)

After a week, one day, after coming back from town in his human glamour, Elias saw the centaur mailman about to knock on the door.

Elias: "Here I am."

Centaur Mailman: "Oh! What a surprise! Nice to see you again Master Ainsworth."

Elias: "Likewise."

Centaur Mailman: "Well no need to knock on the door. Here you go."

Elias: "Thank you. Farewell."

He looked through the mail and there was a large envelope. It was the enrollment application for the girls. Chise came and gave him a hug but saw he distracted.

Chise: "What's that?"

Elias: "See for yourself."

Chise: (reads letter)

 _Dear Mr. and Mrs. Ainsworth,_

 _We would be happy to enroll your 6-year-old twin daughters, Emma Sara Ainsworth and Evelynn Yoshi Ainsworth into our school as first graders._

(gasps) "No way!"

Elias: (nods happily)

Chise: (continues reading)

 _Here's an application for both of them. Plus, a brochure on the campus and a school uniform dress code. We look forward to seeing them in class once the summer is over._

Elias: "Where are they? I want to tell them at once."

Chise: "Wait wait. They're having their naps."

Elias: "Oh right. They will be very surprise won't they?"

Chise: "Extremely! I'm so proud of you." (kisses him)

Elias: "So when should we tell them?"

Chise: "Mmm... How about we tell them tonight after dinner."

Elias: "That would be good."

Over in the well, Cartiphilus has been pacing back and forth that evening. He doesn't understand why he's feeling that way. He hates Elias and Chise so much. They make his blood boil. So why does it bother him that Ashen Eyes wants revenge on them.

Cartiphilus: "What is going on with me? I shouldn't care about them. Not after what happened. But those kids of theirs'….." (groaning with frustration) "THEY SHOULDN'T MATTER TO YOU DAMN IT!"

Good Cartiphilus: "Those children are innocent."

Cartiphilus: "You….."

Good Cartiphilus: "You really going to let that old fossil hurt them and their parents?"

Cartiphilus: "Why should I care what becomes of them?!"

Good Cartiphilus: "The Sleigh Beggy has provided you with food, water, and shelter. She spared your pitiful life."

Cartiphilus: "That's exactly what it was. PITY."

Good Cartiphilus: "Oh come now Joseph. You are not suffering anymore."

Cartiphilus: "…."

Good Cartiphilus: "Do you want them to suffer at the hands of him? You know of his trickery. Like you, he thinks it's fun."

Cartiphilus: "…"

Good Cartiphilus: "So what will you do?" (vanishes)

Cartiphilus: "…..Tch….Damn it….."

He walked up the stairs and saw that it was almost evening. He was still unwilling due to his hatred, but he got out of the well and headed toward the house.

After dinner, Silver took the plates up and sighed when she saw Ruth still licking his plate. Elias brought Emma and Evelynn into the living room. They were confused when they saw how happy they were.

Elias: "Sit here you two."

Emma: "Is something wrong?"

Chise: "No this is good news."

Evelynn: "Really? What?"

 _(knocking)_

Chise: "Who's that?"

Elias: "Not sure."

Evelynn: "I got it!"

When Evelynn opened the door, her eyes grew wide for it was Cartiphilus. He raised an eyebrow looking at her with disgust but he pushed that aside.

Cartiphilus: "You there. Child. Where's your fathe-"

Evelynn: (slams door in face)

Cartiphilus: "Well that was mean."

Evelynn: "Uh….Dad?"

Elias: "What is it sweetheart?"

Evelynn: "You know that kid you said we were not supposed to go near? Carta-something?"

Chise: "You mean Joseph?"

Elias: "What about him?"

Evelynn: "He's at the door."

Chise: (shocked, looks at Elias) "Oh no. Baby come here. Quick!"

Elias: (opens the door) "What do you want?"

Cartiphilus: "Let me in little boy. This concerns you and yours mostly."

Ruth: (growling furiously)

Cartiphilus: "Call off your pet."

Chise: "Ruth. It's fine." (holds the girls tightly) "What is it Joseph?"

Elias: "Tell us then get out."

Cartiphilus: "Well might as well. It's Ashen Eyes."

Elias: "?!"

Chise: (gasps)

Cartiphilus: "He's alive. And he's coming for you."

Elias: "You are lying."

Chise: "He's dead Joseph. You were there. You saw what Elias did to him."

Emma: "Ashen…."

Elias: "Emma?"

Emma: "He was in my dreams that time. Remember? My nightmare…"

Cartiphilus: (gets closer to the twins) "Seems like your children are scared."

Ruth: (barks loudly)

Chise: "Ruth!"

Ruth: "Go near them and I'll tear the rest of you apart."

Elias: "Ruth. Calm down."

Ruth: (snarls quietly)

Elias: "Silver. Take the girls to their room please."

Emma and Evelynn: "But Dad!"

Chise: "No buts. Listen to Daddy. It won't be long okay?"

Silver: "Mhm." (signals them)

Cartiphilus: "I wasn't going to hurt them Thorn."

Elias: "Get on with it."

Chise: "What made you think he's alive?"

Cartiphilus: "Do you actually believe that having his head slashed off meant that was it? You have no idea who you're dealing with."

Elias: "He lives…. What has he been doing all this time?"

Cartiphilus: "Well for one thing, he's in disguise as a woman. After what happened years ago, he's been plotting for retribution. Against you."

Elias: "And you know this how?"

Cartiphilus: "He told me. He said if I wasn't going to do anything, he would."

Chise: "He's going to toy with us again?"

Elias: "I won't let him."

Ruth: "So what do we do?"

Cartiphilus: "Well whatever. It doesn't concern me to the least. Don't get the wrong idea. I could care less what happens to all of you."

Chise: "Yet you warned us. Why?"

Cartiphilus: "….."

Elias: "It doesn't matter."

Cartiphilus: "You better keep a close eye on your family Thorn. He said he was coming for what matters most to you."

Elias: (clenches his fist)

Chise: "Not the girls."

Cartiphilus: "Well. That's all you'll hear from me." (leaves)

Chise: "Wait."

Cartiphilus: "?"

Chise: "Thank you Joseph."

Cartiphlilus: "Don't being saying such disgusting things. Like I said, I don't care."

After he left, Chise looked at Elias who was holding the twins' enrollment application. She went to him and held on to him tightly. If what he said was true, then they're not safe he thought to himself. Chise took a deep breathe.

Chise: "Silver. Bring them back down. He left."

Emma and Evelynn: "Mom! Dad!" (hugs them)

Emma: "Is he gone?"

Chise: "He's gone sweetie."

Evelynn: "What was that about?"

Elias: "….."

Evelynn: "Dad?"

Emma: "What's wrong Daddy?"

Chise: "We wanted to tell you something. We made a decision."

Evelynn: "Really?!"

Elias: "Yes. We decided….(remembers what Joseph said)…..We…(remembers Ashen Eyes)…..I'm sorry girls….You can't go to school."

Chise: "Elias…"

Emma: "What? We can't go?"

Elias: (bends down) "I am so sorry…."

Emma: "Was it what that kid said? About Ashen Eyes?"

Chise: "In a way."

Emma: "Who is that?"

Chise: "Don't worry about it."

Elias: "Yes. It's doesn't matter. I can't let him near you as well. So it's best if you and your sister are safe here. Do you understand?"

Emma: "I…I guess so….."

Elias: "Evelynn…do you-"

Evelynn: (tears)

Elias: "….Sweetie…."

Evelynn: "You promised…..You promise Dad….You did…." (tears, red eyes)

Elias: "Evelynn listen to me…" (reaches for her)

Evelynn: (quickly backs away) "You said you would think about it…. You said it Dad! I saw you this morning. You were happy!" (crying)

Chise: "Evelynn….."

Elias: (looks down)

Evelynn: (crying, pounds his chest) "YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISE! YOU PROMISE ME!" (crying loudly) "I REALLY WANTED TO GO! WHAT CHANGED YOUR MIND?!"

Elias: (hugs her)

Evelynn: "LET GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GOOOOOO!"

Elias: "Stop crying. Please stop. Look at me."

Evelynn: (looks, still crying)

Elias: "You and your sister are going to have to trust me. Okay? I know I disappointed you. But I'm thinking about your wellbeing. I'm thinking about my family."

Evelynn: (sniffles) "But you promised….You did…"

Elias: "I know. I know baby. I'm sorry…." (picks her up)

Elias looked back at Chise who was holding Emma. He saw her put the enrollment papers in her desk drawer. He listened to the sobs get louder in his shirt. It got late. After he gave them their baths, he put them on the bunk beds and tucked them in.

Elias: "Good night."

Emma: "Good night Dad."

Elias: "Are you angry with me as well?"

Emma: "I…..I don't know. It's hard to tell. I feel sad."

Elias: "I know. I'm sorry. I'm only doing what's best for you both. You understand do you not?"

Emma: "Uh….yeah…"

Elias: (nuzzles her) "I love you."

Emma: "I love you too Daddy."

Elias sighed deeply and looked on the top bunk. Evelynn's eyes were still full of tears and full of puffiness. She still laid on her stomach.

Elias: "Good night Evelynn. Daddy loves you okay?" (tries to nuzzle her)

Evelynn quickly turned the other way not facing him and pulled the covers over her body. She was still upset of course. So, Elias just nuzzled the back of her head sadly.

Emma: "She'll come around Dad. Cheer up."

Elias: (chuckles softly) "Sleep tight."

After he left, he went to his room and sat on the bed. He put his skull in his hands feeling upset himself. Chise came in and saw this. She could understand what he's feeling. She went over and sat with him.

Chise: "How are they?"

Elias: "Emma's very sad but I think she understands."

Chise: "And Evelynn?"

Elias: "She's mad at me…" (head down)

Chise: "Of course she is."

Elias: "She hates me…"

Chise: "Don't say that. She doesn't hate you…"

Elias: "I really did want them to go. But after hearing what Joseph said about Ashen Eyes coming after you and the girls, I…..I….I panicked….."

Chise: "Hey. It's okay."

Elias: "I broke my little girl's heart… She may never speak to me again…"

Chise: "Shhh. She just needs to cool off. A good night sleep will do that for her."

Elias: "Really?"

Chise: "Mhm. You'll see."

Elias: "…okay…."

Chise: "I will hold on to those papers if that's okay with you."

Elias: "Of course."

Chise kisses his snout deeply to make him feel better. They will find a way to make sure their family is safe. Back in the twins' room, Emma was fast asleep while Evelynn cried herself to sleep. In the far corner was Ashen Eyes in his regular form watching the girls closely while snickering sinisterly.

Ashen Eyes: "Such kindred spirits they are. This will be a lot of fun indeed."

Notes: I REALLY hope he's dead in the manga since it's continuing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It was a quiet morning. Elias had got up early to make breakfast. He knows that Evelynn was still upset about what happened yesterday. He also knows that she loves the pancakes he makes. As he got started he heard footsteps coming downstairs.

Emma: "Morning Dad."

Elias: "Good morning sweetie."

Emma: "Are you making pancakes?"

Elias: "That's right. I know how much you and your sister love them. Speaking of, where is Evelynn?"

Emma: "…..upstairs…"

Elias: "….I see…."

Emma: "I'm sorry Daddy. I tried to get her up, but she wouldn't."

Elias: "It's okay. I was hoping to make it up to both of you."

Emma: "I'm okay."

Elias: "But you still feel saddened don't you?"

Emma: "I guess so."

Elias: (nuzzles her) "It's alright. I'll make this right the best way I can."

Emma: "K."

Back upstairs, Chise walked into the room. She saw that the top bunk was still covered and shaking. She climbed the ladder and pull the cover away. She found a very sad Evelynn laying on her stomach. Eyes still puffy.

Chise: "Good morning baby."

Evelynn: "…hi Mom…"

Chise: "It's seems you've been crying some more."

Evelynn: "…."

Chise: "Hey do you smell that?"

Evelynn: (sniffles) "Pancakes?"

Chise: "That's right. You love Daddy's pancakes."

Evelynn: "…..not hungry…." (stomach growling)

Chise: "Baby…"

Evelynn: "I don't wanna go down there. Okay?"

Chise: "Want me to bring them to you?"

Evelynn: "…" (nods)

Chise: "Okay. I'll bring them. Be right back."

When she got downstairs, she saw Emma eating the pancakes along with Ruth who kept getting one after the other.

Chise: "Morning everyone."

Emma: "Morning Mommy."

Ruth: "Morning."

Elias: "Good Morning."

Chise: "Hey you." (kisses him) "Enough for me?"

Elias: "And Evelynn of course. Were you able to get her out of bed?"

Chise: "No. I'm sorry…."

Elias: "Oh…She's still upset, isn't she?"

Chise: "Yeah. It's fine. God… If only _he_ was still dead…"

Elias: "I know what you mean."

Chise: "He ruined everything..."

Elias: "Yes. If he were here, I swear I…."

Emma: "munch munch…..You what Dad?"

Elias: "It's nothing sweetie. Just thinking out loud. Keep eating."

Chise: "You're decorating the pancakes?"

Elias: " Yes. Chocolate chips. I figure she would love how it looks."

Chise: (takes plate) "We'll see."

When she went back upstairs, she watched Elias hide in her shadow. He figured since she was still mad she probably wouldn't want to see him. She did give him the cold shoulder yesterday.

Chise: "Knock knock. From Daddy with love."

Evelynn: (hides her face) "….."

Chise: (sighs) "Look at the pancakes. He made a smiley face. And look what it said."

Evelynn read the message on the pancakes: _I'm sorry…_

Chise: "Here's a fork." (leaves room)

After she left the room, Elias stepped out of her shadow. He then watched as Evelynn ate every bite. That lifted his spirits up just a tad. It's a start he thought to himself. Evelynn spent the whole day in her room. Emma wanted her to come downstairs and play with her but she shook her head no. Around lunch time Chise came in with a plate and saw her at the table coloring.

Chise: "From you know who."

Evelynn: "…(sighs)…." (pushes plate away)

Chise: "Baby. I know you're upset with Daddy but he is thinking about your safety."

Evelynn: "…He promised. Then he broke it…"

Chise: "I know."

They weren't aware Elias was listing by the door. Each word made him feel even more sad. And with that, he left not hearing the rest of the conversation.

Evelynn: "I saw how happy he was yesterday. And you and him both had something to say. Then Carta-whoever showed up and then all of a sudden Dad said no. I don't understand!"

Chise: (puts her on lap) "Listen well okay?"

Evelynn: (nods)

Chise: "The Ariels told you what Daddy did to Stella right?"

Evelynn: "Uh-huh."

Chise: "Well before that, before I had this arm, I had another one. I was cursed. I still am. Your dad and I made a plan to find a way for me to live together. But he went off on his own to take matters into his own hands. He broke a promise to me. He along with your Uncle Ruth took Stella to transfer the curse to her. I was so angry with Daddy."

Evelynn: "You punched him in the face."

Chise: "Yes. And I left him."

Evelynn: "You broke up?"

Chise: "In a sorta way, yes. I left him and ran off with Joseph. While I was with him, I realized as much as I was mad that he broke his promise to me, it made me miss him so much. It got me thinking about him constantly. Also…..it had me thinking about…..(inhales deeply)….about your grandmother."

Evelynn: "Dad doesn't have a mom."

Chise: "No sweetie. My mom."

Evelynn: "Oh.."

Chise: "Yes. Your grandmother died when I was your age. I realized that if she hadn't did what she did to me, I wouldn't have met your father and had you and your sister. It made me realized, I loved him even if I was mad. And after that, Daddy and Uncle Ruth came to save me."

Evelynn: "You guys made up."

Chise: "That's right. Our love for each other was strong enough. Now let me ask you something. Do you hate Daddy?"

Evelynn: "No way!"

Chise: (chuckles) "But you're mad at him?"

Evelynn: "I….uh….."

Chise: (hugs her) "The reason why we can't let you go to school is because someone from Daddy's past, someone he fought with, wants revenge. And he threatened us to get to him. And that made him scared. That's why we said no."

Evelynn: "…oh…."

Chise: "Yeah so I don't know when we will send you to school. But until there is another way or the bad guy goes away permanently, school is not a safe place as of now."

Evelynn: "….Mom….."

Emma: "Mommy!"

Chise: "What's wrong?"

Emma: "I can't find Dad!"

Chise quickly put Evelynn down then looked outside. She saw Elias in his Chimera form heading away from the house. She turned around and quickly headed out the room and into their room. The girls were confused so they followed after.

Chise: _I hate him. I hate what he's doing to my family. I hate that Elias didn't slash more just his head. But he did give me a useful gift. It's been so long since I used this._

Emma: "Mommy?"

Evelynn: "Mom? What the heck is that thing?"

Emma: "Is it a toy?"

Chise: "No. It's a pelt."

Evelynn: "A what?"

Chise: "I'll explain later right now I need to find Daddy okay? So don't worry."

They watched her put the thing around her and darted downstairs and out the door. The girls waited for a few minutes. They then heard the howling of a wolf.

Evelynn: "Did you heard that? Where you going?"

Emma: "I'm going to help Mommy find Daddy."

Evelynn: "Why?"

Emma: "Because I'm concerned that's why."

Evelynn: "But Mom is…."

Emma: "Look Sis. I know you hate Daddy right now,"

Evelynn: "I never said I hate him! Jeez."

Emma: "But remember what you told me and the Ariels? You said that we stick with Dad no matter what. Remember?"

Evelynn: "Yeah.."

Emma: "Right. Cause if this Ashen whoever is worse and he's after Dad, we have to save him. Right?"

Evelynn: "Yeah."

Emma: "So please please please. Let's go. Do you want him to get Daddy?"

Evelynn: "No."

Emma: "Okay. So what do you say?"

Evelynn: "….(sighs)…Let's go."

Emma: (smiles) "Yes!" (grabs her hand)

They headed outside and saw that the sun was getting close to setting. Even though they were not suppose to wonder out after dark, they didn't care. They only cared about Elias. When they followed the prints to the woods, they realized that they have been going around in circles. They looked around and saw that every tree looks exactly the same.

Evelynn: "Now what do we do?"

Emma: "Uh…..well…."

(wolf growling)

That left them frozen for a bit. They looked in the bush and saw piercing glowing green eyes staring back at them. Emma hid behind Evelynn while she looked at it intensely. The wolf came out and growled at them.

Emma: (screaming)

Evelynn: (gasps, claws out) "Back off! Go away! RAWR!"

(wolf snarling)

That cause them both to fall. As it got closer and closer to them, they close their eyes ready to face what comes next then something they didn't suspect happened. The wolf sniffed over them for a few minutes then licked both of their faces.

Wolf: "Honestly you two."

Emma: "Sis. This wolf is talking."

Evelynn: "I'm not deaf."

Wolf: "Why did you both leave the house? It's dangerous to come out at night. What did your father and I tell you?"

Emma and Evelynn: " **?! MOM?!** "

Chise (Wolf Form): "Sorry. You shouldn't see me like this. Why did you follow me? Go back home at once."

Emma: "We can't."

Chise (Wolf Form): "Why not?"

Evelynn: "We wanna help find Dad. I want to…..I mean I….if this guy is as dangerous as you said, then we need to find him you know. So let us help. Please."

Emma: "Please Mommy?"

Chise (Wolf Form): "…..(sighs)…..Okay. Get on."

Emma: "Mommy?"

Chise (Wolf Form): "Hmm?"

Emma: "Are you like Dad?"

Chise (Wolf Form): "No. You know that pelt I had? Well it's a magic pelt that makes me transform into different types of were creatures. I was a bear, a fox, and a wolf."

Evelynn: "So cool."

Emma: "Do you think he's far?"

Chise (Wolf Form): "I'm not so sure. It seems I can't track the scent all that well. Your scents' got mixed in."

Evelynn: (red eyes, sniffs)

Chise (Wolf Form): "Evelynn?"

Evelynn: "I can smell him! I can smell Dad!" (jumps and runs off)

Chise (Wolf Form): "Don't run off too far."

Evelynn: "K!"

Obviously that didn't help because Elias' scent was too deep within. Evelynn kept moving and calling him but still no answer. Now she started to get worried. Yes she was mad but she didn't want anything bad to happen to him. If that happens, Evelynn would feel a lot worse. She doesn't care if she doesn't go to school. She wants her Daddy back. She walked a little further. She didn't notice the shadow of the large tree having red eyes staring back at her.

Evelynn: "DAD! DAD! DADDY!"

Elias: "…..Evelynn…..?"

Evelynn: "DAD! WHERE ARE YOU? PLEASE COME HOME! PLEASE!"

From out of nowhere, something dark came at Evelynn and she disappear from sight. Around the same time, Chise and Emma came looking for her. Chise got frustrated when the scent led her here.

Chise (Wolf Form): "Ugh. Where are they? I told her not to run off."

Emma: (red eyes) "…"

Emma looked closer with her red eyes. She looked around and saw the different types of Fae frolicking through the woods. She then saw that a small group of them were hissing at the large tree. She looked closely at the tree. Then she look closely at the shadow. Red eyes stared at her.

Emma: "Mommy! There! In the shadow of the tree."

Chise (Wolf Form): "Elias! Evelynn!" (sniffs out)

Emma: "Daddy! Sis!" (digs at the ground)

Chise (Wolf Form): "Hold tightly to me."

Emma didn't know what she was talking about but soon saw the same thing Evelynn saw and with that, Chise and Emma disappeared. When they came to, Emma could make out where she was but Chise knew all to well.

Emma: "Mommy look!"

Chise (Wolf Form): "Evelynn!"

Evelynn: "Mom? Where are we?"

Emma: "Yeah where are we Mommy?"

Chise: (changes back) "Well. This is Daddy's shadow."

Emma: "Daddy's shadow?"

Evelynn: "Do all shadows look like this?"

Chise: "It's hard to tell."

Emma: "Do our shadows look like this?"

Chise: "…(looks at them)…Good question. Elias. There you are."

Emma: "Daddy? Is that you?"

Elias: "….I'm sorry you had to see me like this you two….I must frightened you like this….."

Emma: "Not really."

Elias: "You're both not scared?"

Emma and Evelynn: (shakes head no)

Elias: "That makes me feel a little better. How did you find me?"

Chise: "Evelynn found you."

Evelynn: "…"

Elias: "I see…"

Chise: (pushes her forward) "Go on. Talk to your dad."

Evelynn: "Uh!" (nods)

Chise: "Be careful."

Elias use a few of his tentacles to take Evelynn's hand and to pick her up until she was close enough to his snout. Evelynn just stared. She had never seen Elias with 2 sets of horns. Some of the tentacles caress her dark red hair while another one motion her to lift her chin up.

Elias: "Sweetie. I am so sorry that I made you angry. How you felt about me bothered me all day. I needed to get away."

Evelynn: "Why?"

Elias: "Well some fathers get into disagreements with their daughters in situations like this. They fight, give silent treatments, they even said the phrase, "I hate you Dad."

Evelynn: "I never said I hate you! Why do people keep saying that?!"

Elias: "So you don't hate me?"

Evelynn: "No. I don't! I was mad. I was mad because you wouldn't send me and Emma to school."

Elias: "I wanted to do that."

Evelynn: "Really?"

Elias: "Yes but when I heard about an old foe who I believe was still dead was coming after the people I love, I reconsider the option. I'm sorry I didn't explain clearly as to why I made that decision. Can you forgive me?"

Evelynn: "….Do you still love me even when I ignored you all day?"

Elias: "Of course. Even if you're filled with hatred to me, I will always love you."

Emma: "Daddy!"

Elias: "Do not think I forgotten you." (picks her up)

Elias brought a tentacle to Chise which surprise her as he brought her closer for a nuzzle. The girls were all wrapped up with tentacles which was weird but absolutely sweet.

Evelynn: "Dad?"

Elias: "Hmm?"

Evelynn: "Can we go home now?"

Elias: "Hold tight to Mommy."

Chise: "Come here you two."

Very quick, the girls materialized from the shadow until they were on the ground once again. They looked around, and saw that it was night time. When they turned around, they were surprised with a few licks from Elias in his Chimera form causing them to laugh.

Elias: (changes back to normal) "I think it's time we head home."

Chise: "Yeah."

Evelynn grabbed Elias' hand while Emma grabbed Chise's and they headed back to where they got separated. When they were close enough, Elias heard a snickering sound. He knew it all too well. He tightened his grip on Chise and Evelynn making them wince in pain.

Chise: "Elias!"

Evelynn: "Dad that hurts!"

Chise: "What's gotten into yo-"

Ashen Eyes: "Good evening dear Child of the Night."

Chise: (gasps) "You…."

Elias: "As much as I despise him, Joseph was right."

Ashen Eyes: (snickering) "Out for a family stroll eh Thorn. With the Mrs. Thorn and young hatchlings."

Emma: "It's you.. from my dream."

Ashen Eye: "Aw. Was it pleasant?"

Chise: (growled, hold them close)

Elias: "Step away from them. Leave them out of this. This is between me and you."

Ashen Eyes: "Now now. Why would I want to fight you? Oh I don't know. Because you cut off my head!"

Emma: (gasps)

Evelynn: "Cool.."

Elias: "Apparently, I didn't do a good job. I should have cut you in pieces."

Chise: "I second that option."

Ashen Eyes: "You don't understand my way of thinking. I simply enjoy the two of you. I was really having fun when you left him. But now, after what happened, I decided to continue my game. And what better way than with the Daughters of Thorn. Come to me little piglets."

Ashen Eyes lifted his hand making both Emma and Evelynn levitate straight to him making them scream. He put his cold hand on Emma's face and Evelynn swatted it away. That made him grab her wrist tightly. He stared at Evelynn with that freakish clothed face. As brave as Evelynn is, that face scared her.

Chise: " **GIRLS!** "

Elias: " **LET THEM GO ASHEN EYES!** "

Ashen Eyes: (raised his staff) "You two need to **RELAX**!"

He used his stick to make them fall flat to the ground. It was like a gravity spell. When they tried to get up, he made his stick go lower making their bodies heavy hurting the both of them. the more they groaned, the more painful it got for them.

Emma and Evelynn: "MOM! DAD!"

Ashen Eyes: "Don't fret kiddies. The parents have been naughty. They need a time out. Now let me look at the two of you." (spins them around)

Emma: (dizzy) "The world is spinning…"

Evelynn: "Let them go! Leave my sister alone or **I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!** " (grunting)

Ashen Eyes: "OHOOHOOHOOHOO! Such a fiery spirit! I like that." (snickering) "I'm afraid I have a score to settle with your parents. Your father in particular. He ruin the little game I was playing. So I'm going to ruin him. I'll let you watch as I take away everything you hold most dear." (drops them)

Emma: "Ow…"

Evelynn: "You okay?"

Emma: "…mhm…."

Evelynn: "Let our mom and dad go, you old fart!"

Elias: "Girls get away from him!"

Chise: "Elias….it hurts…"

Elias: "Chise…."

Ashen Eyes: "You won't even see it coming. Monsters like you don't deserve a happy life. They are suppose to live as how they are meant to live. As monsters. You'll rue the day you cross me Thorn of Shadows. Enjoy this life will you can. I'll see you all really soon." (lets them up)

Emma and Evelynn: (hugs them)

Ashen Eyes: "Ta-ta. For now." (vanishes)

Chise: "My babies. Are you okay."

Emma: "Mhm…"

Evelynn: "I'm going out on a limb here. That was him wasn't it?"

Elias: "Yes. It was. Are you hurt?"

Evelynn: "No way."

Elias: "You said you would kick his ass."

Evelynn: "You were thinking it too Dad."

Elias: (chuckles) "That's true."

Chise: "You were brave baby (chuckles) but watch your mouth."

Evelynn: "Hehehe…."

Elias: "Well this day has been crazy. Let's go home."

Chise: "Yeah."

When they got home finally, Elias explained to Ruth and Silver that Cartiphilus was right. As they headed upstairs, Elias went to his study to get a book and made his way to the bedroom while Chise had a bath with Emma and Evelynn.

Chise: "I'm sorry you got mixed in that girls. Now you see how dangerous he is. And he'll stop at nothing until he gets exactly what he wanted."

Emma and Evelynn looked at each other. Their parents are powerful when it comes to magic. But they haven't been learning that much at all. They want to protect him too. They want in or they'll never be safe. Ashen Eyes will keep torturing them until he wins but they need to win. After they got out of the bath, Chise dried herself and Emma off. When she went to dry off Evelynn, she was gone and so were her PJ's. She smiled for she knows where she was going. Elias laid on his side as he was reading the book about strong barriers and dark magic. He wanted to protect his family now more than ever. His concentration was broken when he saw clothing landing on the book. He looked up and saw Evelynn still soaking wet naked making him chuckle at the amusement.

Evelynn: "Dry me off Dad."

Elias: (chuckles softly) "Come here."

Evelynn: (hands him towel)

Elias: (wraps her up, dries her) "Not sleeping in your room tonight?"

Evelynn: "No. I wanna sleep with you, Mom, and Sis."

Elias: "I would love that."

Evelynn: "This Ashen guy is a disaster huh?"

Elias: "Indeed he is."

Evelynn: "I get it now. Why we can't go. He hurt Emma! And you and Mom."

Elias: "We're fine baby." (puts her clothes on)

Evelynn: "I hate that I couldn't do anything. It sucks…"

Elias: "It would be better if you were safe."

Emma: "No it wouldn't."

Chise: "Got room for two more?"

Emma: (jumps on bed) "Dad. I don't want to do nothing."

Evelynn: "Yeah!"

Chise: "That's very brave of both of you."

Elias: "But we don't want you to get hurt like that ever again."

Emma: "You won't have to worry about that."

Elias and Chise: (confused)

Evelynn: "Teach us!"

Elias: "What?"

Emma: "Teach us magic so we can protect everyone!"

Evelynn: "Yeah! So we can kick Ashen as-"

Chise: "AHEM!"

Evelynn: "I mean so we can kick his butt. Please Dad?"

Emma: "Please Daddy? We don't want him to hurt you, Mommy, Uncle Ruth, Silver or anyone else."

Elias: (looks at Chise)

Chise: (shrugs shoulders) "I'm in."

Elias: "So be it."

Emma and Evelynn: (high five) "YEAH!" (hugs him)

Elias: "Woah there!" (laughs)

Chise: "And another thing."

Emma: "Yeah?"

Elias: "We might reconsider before summer vacation is over. About school. We **might**."

Evelynn: "Promise?!"

Elias: "…I can't promise that. But I can try."

Evelynn: "Good enough for me. Love you Dad."

Elias: (hugs her) "I love you too Evelynn."

Chise hugged Emma tightly. They both smiled because they were happy that they made up. And if they were going to do this, they're going to do it. **As a family**.

Notes: Better watch your back Ashen Eyes. You mess with the wrong family.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Evelynn woke up to find Elias not in the bed, he was no where to be found. She started to worry until she heard a weird sound coming from the window. She jumped off the bed and opened the curtains. She jumped when she noticed feet on the windows. She opened them and saw the wooly bugs fly off. When she looked outside, she saw hundreds of wooly bugs flying around the house leaving her quite confused.

Evelynn: "What the heck?!"

Elias: "Good morning Evelynn!"

Evelynn: "Hey Dad. What 's with all these sheep with wings?"

Elias: "It's shearing season."

Evelynn: "Shearing what?"

Chise: "Shearing season already?"

Emma: "Morning Sis."

Evelynn: "Hey. Mom you know what those are?"

Chise: "Mhm. They're wooly bugs."

Emma: "Wooly bugs?"

Chise: "Yeah. They consume the cold and grow fleece on their bodies."

Emma: "Like sheep do?"

Chise: "Very good Emma."

Emma: (giggling)

Evelynn: "Miss Smarty…"

Chise helped the girls get dressed. As they finished their breakfast, they headed straight out the door. Emma looked astounded when more and more wooly bugs continued to show up.

Elias: "Hmm. They're multiplying again."

Emma: "Morning Daddy."

Elias: "Hi Sweetie."

Evelynn: "So what do you mean by shearing Dad?"

Elias: "We shear the wool off the bugs. Your mother and I do this every season."

The twin watched as Ruth used his tail to whip the wooly bugs in a herd. One wooly bug landed on Emma's head.

Emma: "They're so cute Daddy."

Evelynn: "That's like a pet."

Elias: "Shall we begin?"

Chise: "You three go ahead. I'll get a few bags."

Elias sat on the ground with a few wooly bugs ready to be sheared. He gave both the girls scissors and they watched as Elias did it and followed after him.

Evelynn: "What are you going to do with all this wool Dad?"

Elias: "Well I will be using them to make pillows for one thing. They'll help you sleep. You might get to have dreams you want to have."

Evelynn: "Wait! So this can make you dream of anything?!"

Elias: "That's right."

Emma: "No more nightmares?"

Elias: "Of course."

Evelynn: "I want some!"

Emma: "Me too Daddy."

Elias: "Okay. Oh! Evelynn don't trim from the limbs only the torso."

Evelynn: "Ah! Aw man.. You should've said that earlier Dad."

Wooly Bug: (cute sneeze)

Chise: "Hey Elias. Can you help me get the bags?"

Elias: "Of course. Forgive me. We had a lot more this year."

Emma: "Daddy?"

Evelynn: "Should we stop too?"

Elias: "No no. You two keep practicing."

Emma and Evelynn: "Okay."

Chise: "Don't forget about the other thing."

Elias: "Oh right! Girls."

Evelynn: "Yeah Dad?"

Elias: "If you see a wooly bug that is different from the others. Do not touch it."

Chise: "That's right. You call us if you see one okay?"

Emma and Evelynn: "Okay."

Ruth: "Don't you two worry. I'll watch them."

Chise: "Thank you Ruth."

As the parents went inside, the girls continued to shear more of the bugs.

Emma: "Hey Sis."

Evelynn: "Yeah?"

Emma: "Dad agreed to teach us magic. But when is he going to do it?"

Evelynn: "Beats me. I wanna know just as much as you do."

Emma: "Yeah. I want to keep my family safe."

Ruth: "And you both will."

Evelynn: "Then why aren't we learning now Uncle Ruth?"

Ruth: "Well these things take time. Right now, you need to enjoy your summer."

Emma: "Mmm.. Yeah."

Evelynn: "I always wanted to go to the beach."

Emma: "Me too."

Ruth: "I will gather some more bugs for you."

Emma continued to shear while Evelynn got up and put the wool in a pile and shooed the naked bugs away. When they were almost through, they felt a cold rush of wind. Emma got up from the ground and saw a wooly bug but it didn't look like the one that she and Evelynn sheared.

Emma: "That one looks odd. Hey Uncle Ruth."

Ruth: "Hmm?"

When her back was turned, the bug quickly charged. Emma became surprised when Evelynn pushed her out of the way.

Emma: "Hey! What was that for?!"

Evelynn: "You have to be carefu- **?!** "

Ruth: "EVELYNN!"

Emma: "NO! SIS!"

The bug attack Evelynn instead of Emma. It had a tight grip on her body. Evelynn tried her best to push it away but no go. Her eyes then glowed red and her horns and tail came out and the pushed with all her might then growled at it. Ruth rushed toward her with Emma close behind. Ruth breathe fire to push it away even though fire doesn't work. Then with a shock, Evelynn collasped to the ground.

Ruth: "Evelynn!"

Emma: "Evelynn! MOMMY DADDY! COME QUICK! EVELYNN'S HURT!"

Evelynn: (shivering) "Emma….I'm cold….."

Emma: "Hang in the Sis... I got you…"

They watched as the bug laid two eggs and they hatched. The parent then went into a frenzy. It seem to like Evelynn's abnormal body heat. It went to get more along with the babies. They came in fast when a hand grab it by the neck.

Emma: "Daddy!"

Chise: "Emma! Evelynn! Are you okay?"

Emma: "I'm fine. But Evelynn…"

Chise: "Oh no… Baby… Elias."

Elias: "You had your children. Now leave mine be. Beat it."

Emma: "Dad your hand."

Elias watched as the bugs went off into the woods.

Chise: "Oh no.. Elias! Come quick. She's cold as ice."

Elias: "Evelynn…."

Ruth: "She pushed Emma out of the way."

Emma: "Yeah. She saved me. What was that Daddy?"

Elias: "That was a snow bug sweetie. Unlike the wooly bugs, they eat warmth so they can lay their eggs."

Elias quickly took off his robe and wrapped it around Evelynn's freezing body. He then picked her up and realized that she was still freezing.

Ruth: "That bug held on to her for a while."

Elias: "Of course. Let's get her inside."

Evelynn: (shivering and sneezing) "…Dad…..Daddy…..."

Elias: "I'm right here. Just be still..."

Evelynn: "I'm….cold…"

Elias: "I know. I know."

Chise: "Hang on Baby."

Elias: "Silver. Get me the thermometer. Quickly."

Silver: (gasps, nods) "Mhm."

Elias took her to the top bunk and place her there. Chise held tightly to Emma and Emma watch with worriedness and guilt. Silver brought what Elias asked for and a few more blankets.

Elias: "Thank you Silver. Evelynn. Open wide."

Evelynn: "…Aah…."

Elias: "31 degrees…"

Chise: "Oh God."

Ruth: "Should I warm her up?"

Elias: "Only a bit."

Chise: "Silver can you make soup."

Silver: "Mhm."

Emma was the only one who stayed behind and watched as Evelynn coughed and sneezed. She felt sad that she couldn't do anything.

Chise: "She's going to be okay right?"

Elias: "If we provide her with enough warmth, it should bring her temperature back to normal."

Chise: "Okay."

Elias: "She seemed to have caught a cold regrettably."

Chise: "She sick? A summer cold?"

Elias: "Yes."

Chise: "We should call Shannon."

Elias: "I'll go back to check on her."

As Chise got her phone out, Elias headed back upstairs. When he got to the room, he heard crying. He opened the door and saw Emma laying her head on his robe.

Elias: "Emma?"

Emma: "Daddy!" (jumps on him) "I'm sorry! It's my fault that she's like that!"

Elias: "Hey hey. It is not your fault."

Emma: "Yes it was. She wouldn't be like that if I wasn't so-"

Elias: "Shh. She saved you."

Emma: (sniffles)

Elias: "Cheer up my little pup. Your sister will get better. Now why don't you get something to eat."

Emma: "Mmm….okay…."

As Emma left the room with her head still down, Elias then felt a tug on his shirt. Evelynn was trying her best to sit up but Elias laid her right back down. With that, she sneezed and cough.

Evelynn: "Dad?"

Elias: "Hmm?"

Evelynn: "I'm sick huh?"

Elias: "It would seem so."

Evelynn: "But I thought we were okay. I mean have you've been sick before?"

Elias: "I don't recall but maybe you and your sister have some of your mother's traits. She is human and humans can get influenza."

Evelynn: "Oh.." (COUGHS LOUDLY)

Elias: "You did an honorable thing you know that?"

Evelynn: "I did?"

Elias: "Mhm. You saved your sister from that snow bug. For that, I'm very proud of you."

Evelynn: "Mmm…(sniffles)….Where's she now?"

Elias: "She is getting a snack. She feels terrible you know."

Evelynn: "Why?"

Elias: "She assumed that if she were more cautious or if you hadn't have did what you did, she would be the one that is bedridden not you."

Evelynn: "Really?"

Elias: "That's right. Emma's lucky to have you."

Evelynn: "Well duh. She's my sister." (COUGHING) "Ugh…."

Elias: "Let me go get you some fluids. That's an important thing you need."

Evelynn: "Juice!"

Elias: "Got it. Rest now."

Evelynn: "K."

The next day, Elias used his human glamour to go to the pharmacy. When he got there, he had trouble looking for what Evelynn needed for a summer cold. He then saw who could help him at the counter.

Elias: "Excuse me. I need some help."

Pharmacist: "Oh. What can I do for you sir?"

Elias: "Yes. I'm looking for medicine for my daughter. She has the summer cold."

Pharmacist: "Oh yeah! That's been going around a lot. How old is she?"

Elias: "6."

Pharmacist: "Okay. What you'll do is find the kids medicine on that aisle. The best medicine for children is liquid medicine. That works better. Keep giving them fluids, get plenty of rest, and make sure that the medicine that they're taking is not grown up medicine."

Elias: "Alright. Thank you."

When he got there, he looked the flavored ones because Evelynn loves things that taste good. I wonder if medicine counts he thought to himself. He paid for a few then left to get home. He looked over and saw cough drops. He went back and paid for those as well. When he got home, he looked at the time and saw that it was time for Evelynn to change out of the pajamas and put her in new ones. When he went upstairs, he saw Evelynn still covered up with a towel on her head.

Elias: "Hey honey."

Evelynn: "Hey Dad. Where'd ya go?"

Elias: "I went to get you some medicine."

Evelynn: "Ugh yuck!"

Elias: "Come now. It's suppose to make you feel better. But first you need a bath to get out of those night clothes."

Evelynn: "But I like these…" (COUGHING)

Elias: "Don't worry. I'll put you in your footies. Let me check your head."

Elias put his human forehead on hers. He realized that her temperature is risen up which was a good sign. He carried Evelynn to the bathroom to give her a bath. Meanwhile downstairs, Emma was barely eating. Silver saw this and wrote something for her.

 _Are you feeling alright?_

Emma: "I'm fine Silver. I just feel guilty. I still do."

Silver: (writes note) _This is not your fault young Miss._

Emma: "But I-"

Chise: "Silver's right. And I know Daddy told you the exact same thing. Evelynn saved you from getting sick. It was reckless but also thoughtful. Because she was looking out for you. Like a big sister would. But only difference is (chuckles) that's your **little sister**. Regardless she loves you. And you love her don't you?"

Emma: "Yes."

Chise: "Okay. Don't let what happened to her get you down okay?"

Emma: "Okay."

Chise: "Go play."

Chise went into the living room and looked at her phone for more information on what Evelynn needs. She felt hands wrap around her waist which made her giggle.

Elias: "You know I could have been anyone."

Chise: "No. I know your strong arms anywhere no matter what you look like. How is she?"

Elias: "Her body heat is beginning to return normal, but I still feel a bit of sickness coming from her."

Chise: "So it will be a while before she is better right?"

Elias: "Yes. She's taking a bath and I will give her medicine. Whether she likes it or not."

Chise: "Oh good. The sooner, the better."

Elias: (puts her on his lap) "I have a few minutes before I get back to her." (kisses her neck)

Chise: "Mmmm~ You are too much. What would we do in that much time." (unbuttons his shirt)

Elias: "I can think of one thing." (kisses her)

Evelynn: "DAD! I'M DONE!"

Chise: (chuckles) "Wow. Some timing.."

Elias: "I know. I'll be back."

Chise: "K."

Evelynn tried to get out of the tub but got light-headed and slipped. Just in time, Elias caught her breathing a sigh of relief. If she fell she would have hit her head.

Elias: "Evelynn.."

Evelynn: "Hey Dad." (coughing)

Elias: "You have to be careful."

Evelynn: "I could've got out myself." (pouts)

Elias: (dries her off) "You are very much like your mother."

After Elias put on her footies, he took her downstairs for a bit and sat her on his lap in his chair. Elias touched her head with his a few dark blonde strands tickled her nose and made her sneeze.

Elias: "Your temperature is making you get a high fever. Are you cold?"

Evelynn: "A bit." (laid on him)

Elias: "You seem troubled. What's wrong?"

Evelynn: "We were wondering when will we learn magic?"

Elias: "Oh?"

Evelynn: "Yeah. You said you teach us Dad. So when?"

Elias: "Well this is summer vacation. I am told that when summer begins, students like you and your sister are excuse from your classes hence summer break. I want you both to enjoy this for when the time comes for learning, you'll both be ready."

Evelynn: (sleepy, sniffles) "K."

Elias smiled as his youngest fell asleep on his chest. Her cold put her out once again. He removed her strand and kissed her forehead. The doorbell suddenly rang and Chise went to get it. When she answered it, it was Stella who was now a college student and a bit taller than Chise.

Stella: "Hey Chise."

Chise: "Stella. It's been so long."

Stella: "I know right? You looked exactly the same."

Chise: (nervous laughing) _So people keep telling me…_

Stella: "How is everyone? Elias? Emma? Lynn?"

Chise: "Yeah.. Evelynn is sick. She caught the summer bug."

Stella: "AW! Can I see her?"

Chise: "Yeah. She's in the living room."

Elias: "Hello Stella. You have grown."

Stella: "It's good to see you again." (looks at Evelynn) " **AW POOR LYNN!** "

Evelynn: (mumbling)

Elias: "Shh.. I just got her to sleep."

Stella: (whispers) "Ooops! Sorry…" (feels her head) "She's really warm."

Elias: "Yes. All in all, her body heat is back to normal."

Stella: "That's good. At least I'm studying to be a pediatrician."

Elias: "That is a doctor for kids is it not?"

Stella: "I've been having a study partner who's helping me. He's kinda cute."

Chise: "Oh? Is he now?"

Stella: (scoffs) "Oh shut up. He's nice, smart, and he's from Japan. He's studying here."

Chise: "That's amazing. Think you might hit it off?"

Stella: "Maybe. I don't know what he thinks of me though?"

Elias: "Well don't wait forever."

Chise: "Oh? So my husband is giving romantic advice?"

Elias: "What I mean is do not wait for him to talk."

Stella: "I get it. Make the first move."

Elias: "I do not know what that means but of course."

Stella: "Thanks you two. Oh God. It's late. I gotta get going. You tell her that I hope she's feeling better soon. I'll send some cookies later."

Elias: "I will give her the message."

* * *

3 days passed, Evelynn was still in bed sleeping with another towel on her head. Emma came downstairs and saw Silver Lady making chicken soup. She tugged on her dressed which got her attention. She whispered in her ear and saw Silver smiled. She went to get cash for her.

Emma: "Thank you Silver." (gets her cloak) "I'll be back later."

Silver: (waves)

Emma headed toward town at lightning speed. She was suddenly stopped by the vampire that was living in Joel's home.

Vampire: "Hello little halfling. Where are you off too?"

Emma: (hides in her hood) "To town."

Vampire: "Oh? A sweetie like you shouldn't be going by herself. How old are you?"

Emma: "6."

Vampire: "How about I take you to town? You be safer that way."

Emma: "My parents told me not to talk to strangers. I have to go miss. I want to get my sister a present."

Vampire: "A present?"

Emma: "Yeah. She sick. It was my fault really. If I had paid attention, she wouldn't be like that."

Vampire: "And to make up for it, you buy her gifts?"

Emma: "Yeah."

Vampire: "You are a sweet little girl. You look very familiar though. Red hair, green eyes, and that expression of shyness. Who is your mother?"

Emma: "Chise."

Vampire: " **EEEEEK!** The Sleigh Beggy had children?! You look so adorable!"

Emma: "Sleigh Beggy?" _What's a Sleigh Beggy?_

Vampire: "Don't tell me that half bake bonehead is your father!"

Emma: "Don't call my daddy names."

Vampire: "Oooh! Sorry. Sorry. No need to be mad. Your mommy knows me."

Emma: "Really?"

Vampire: "Mhm. She helped me say goodbye to a very special someone."

Emma: "Did that person move away or something?"

Vampire: "No…. He… He passed away."

Emma: "Oh I'm sorry miss."

Vampire: "Don't worry your pretty little head. He visits from time to time."

Emma: "Like a ghost?"

Vampire: "Something like that."

Emma: "Oh no! I have to go miss."

Vampire: "Don't get lost. And tell your parents I said hi."

Emma: "K."

Emma went into town and she made sure her hood was up for her horns. She made sure the money that Silver gave her was there in her pocket. When she saw what she was looking for, she headed there as fast as she could. She will love it she thought to herself. Back at the house, after he was done checking on Evelynn, Elias notice that Emma was nowhere to be seen. He checked his tracker and realized that she wasn't around the house. He then notice that the little dot was moving around in the town area. That cause him to worry a lot more. What is a 6 year old girl doing in town by herself he thought.

Elias: "Silver. Do you know why Emma is in town all alone?"

Silver: "Mhm." (hands him note)

The note wasn't from Silver. It was from Emma:

 _Daddy, Mommy,_

 _Went to get something for Evelynn cause she is still ill. Be back soon_

 _Emma S. Ainsworth_

Elias: (chuckles softly) "My daughter."

Chise: "Hey. What's wrong?"

Elias: "Emma went into town."

Chise: "By herself?!"

Elias: "Yes it would appear so."

Chise: "She might get lost or she might be in trouble. I'll bring her home."

Elias: "Wait please. She wanted to bring her sister a gift. She is still wrapped with guiltiness over the snow bug incident. It would seem this was the only way to ease her guilt."

Chise: "We could've went with her though."

Elias: "I will fetch her. I know where she is."

Chise: "Tracker?"

Elias: (laughs nervously, changes to Simon) "Yes. Hehehe.."

Chise: "Bring her home."

Elias: "I will."

Back in town, after she got what she needed, Emma decided to head back home. But she was at a loss of direction. Yes she has been in town many times but that is with Elias or Chise. She began to quiver but soon noticed that a lot of big people were hovering high like mountains as they walked along minding their business.

Emma: "The town is a scary place. I need to get home to Sis.."

She kept walking and then saw a bunch of businessmen moving quickly towards her. She squeal and held tightly to her gift as she ran.

Emma: "POINT PROVEN!" (SQUEALS)

She was surrounded. She started to cry. She huddled up in a ball with the gift and just cried. Suddenly, a hand rubbed her hair. She looked up and saw a man in black with dark blond hair giving him a loving smile.

Emma: "Daddy!"

Elias: "I found you." (chuckles) "A child your age should never be in a busy town by yourself."

Emma: "You're right! So scary!"

Elias: (picks her up) "Gotcha. Did you get what you needed?"

Emma: "Yes. Evelynn will love it so. I wish I could do more."

Elias: "Oh? Explain."

Emma: "I want Sis to know I said thank you for protecting me."

Elias: "She will see it that way. But you know. You being there by her side is enough."

Emma: "It is? Mmm... I'll do that too."

Elias: "Just promise to not go in town by yourself."

Emma: "I won't. The town is scary."

Elias: (laughs)

When they got back, Chise hugged her tightly. She finally let go of her and watched her run upstairs to get Evelynn her gift. She saw on the top bunk that she was still asleep. She climbed up the ladder and laid next to her.

Emma: "You're still sleepy huh. Figures. I uh… I got you something from the store. It's to help you feel better. I thank you for saving me even though it's inattentive like Mommy said. But it was considerate so thanks." (hugs her) "Please get better tomorrow."

Her plead must've work because the next day came. Evelynn woke up and gave a good stretch. She looked down and saw Emma hugging her as she slept. Evelynn saw the gift and opened it. It was stuffed animal with the words "Get Well Soon" on it. She gave a smile and rubbed her head. Elias and Chise walked in and saw that she got up herself. They also saw that Emma was on her. Evelynn gave a quick shush to them which made them laugh.

Chise: "You seem like you feel better."

Evelynn: "I feel great."

Elias: "Well let's see." (feels her head) "It's true. Your fever is no more."

Chise: "Did you see the gift she got you?"

Evelynn: "Yeah. So cool."

Elias: "Mhm."

Emma: "Sis?"

Evelynn: "Hey. Thanks for the tiger. OOF!"

Emma: "OH SIS!" (hugs her tightly) "I'M SO SORRY! WAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Evelynn: "There there. Silver made pudding. You can have half if you wanna."

Emma: "That was already mine to begin with! WAAAAAAHH!"

Elias and Chise: (laughing)

Everyone in the household was glad that Evelynn was feeling better. She was eating normally if you call stuffing her face normal. Suddenly a little bird Fae appeared on Chise's shoulder. It had message from them.

Emma: "What does it say Mommy?"

Chise: "Well this is a surprise."

Evelynn: "What?! What does it say?!" (munching)

Elias: "It's from the king and queen of the Fae."

Chise: "They want to meet you both, girls."

Emma and Evelynn: "Huh?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Morning came the next day. As the sun shine brightly through the window of Emma and her twin. Evelynn quickly removed the covers from her head. She looked down and saw Emma who was also woke. They looked at each other. The spark of competitiveness in their green eyes. They were at that age. Being that that's the only bathroom they go in, no wonder. Emma quickly got out of bed and headed toward the bathroom. Evelynn followed trying to stop her. Her eyes went red, her horns and tail came out and she ran past her at lightning speed making Emma dizzy.

Evelynn: "HA-HA! Can't beat me Sis!"

Emma: (snaps out of it) "No way Evelynn!" (pulls her tail)

Evelynn: "OW! Hey!"

Emma: (laughing)

Evelynn: "Not cool! GRRRR!"

Emma was almost to the bathroom. But from out of nowhere, Evelynn pounced on her. With that, they rolled around on the ground and they began to argue.

Emma: "I go first!"

Evelynn: "No I do!"

Emma: "No you don't!"

Evelynn: "Yes I do!"

Emma: "No way!"

Evelynn: "Yes way!"

Emma: "Do not!"

Evelynn: "Do too!"

The bickering continued. It became so loud that Elias and Chise woke up and could hear them.

Chise: "Your daughters are awake…."

Elias: "They are yours as well…."

Chise: "When they act like that, they are yours."

Elias: "I will handle it." (grumbles, gets up)

Elias went to them and saw that Emma and Evelynn were butting heads...…or...…well horns at each other. He gave a sigh and let his staff come to him. As gently as possible, he gently bop the girls on the heads.

Emma: " **OWIE!** "

Evelynn: " **OW!** What the heck Dad?!"

Elias: "Enough you two."

Evelynn: "That hurt Dad!"

Emma: "That was mean Daddy.."

Elias: "You two are getting bigger. There's no need to fight."

Emma: "But she pounced on me!"

Evelynn: "Did not!"

Emma: "Did too Liar!"

Evelynn: (blows raspberries)

Emma: "Ew! You're gross!"

Evelynn: "No you are, big baby!"

Elias: (raises staff) "Shall I do it again?"

Emma and Evelynn: "NO!"

Elias: (chuckles) "Enough. You both need to get dress. We are meeting the king and queen at the clearing today."

Evelynn: "Why are we meeting them anyway?"

Elias: "Let's just say, it's very important. Now don't dawdle. Get dress….(waves staff)….or else."

Emma: "Okay Daddy."

Evelynn: "Yeah Dad."

They both went into the bathroom while Elias went back with his staff on the shoulder. Chise just laughed when he told what he did. After they had finish their breakfast, Silver dressed the twins up so they look really nice. Ruth and Silver waved goodbye to them as they headed off. They walked to the woods behind the house, down the hill, and finally they came to an opening. The girls ran toward the water and started playing with it and laughing. Suddenly, the area got more prettier than before. They turned around and saw Spriggan with the black dogs and Titania on her horse. All the Fae around them bowed and laughed with glee. Chise waved at her while the girls looked confused.

Emma: "Daddy?"

Elias: "Yes?"

Evelynn: "Who's that?"

Elias: "That is the queen of all Fae. Queen Titania."

Emma: "She's really pretty."

Chise: "Yes she is."

Titania: "Hello dear Thorn. It's so good to see you and your family."

Elias: "It has been quite some time."

Titania: "Indeed. I see you have been doing well Robin."

Chise: "Yes. Thanks to you and Shannon."

Titania: "That annoying human isn't with you is he?"

Elias: "Simon? No."

Titania: "Excellent. The last thing I want is to see that fool."

Titania gave a smile. She then looked down and saw Emma and Evelynn hiding behind Elias' leg.

Titania: (giggles) "Oh Thorn. Robin. Look at them. They are lovely little girls. Come here sweet beings."

?: "YOOHOO! Titania dear! I'm here!"

Titania: "Oberon…. Did you follow me again?"

Oberon: "Of course I did. I wanted to see them too!"

Titania: "The reason I didn't bring you is because you might scare them off."

Oberon: "Oh honey you know how much I wanted to meet them. Ooh! I see them!" (looks closely) "AW!"

Titania: "What is it now dear?"

Oberon: "THEY"RE NOT BLONDES!" (pouts) "They're redheads like their mother…."

Chise: "Emma's a strawberry blonde."

Oberon: "It's not the same!"

Evelynn: "Dad? Who's the weirdo?"

Elias: "That is Oberon the king. Titania's husband."

With a surprise, Oberon leaped in the air and was next to the girls. He put his hands on both of their heads still pouting.

Oberon: "Well. At least they'll make good mages. I can hear their strange hearts and sense strong magic from both of them."

Emma: "Eep!"

Evelynn: "Grrr….."

Elias: "Faerie King Oberon. My daughters are not toys. Please step away."

Oberon: "Oh don't be like that Thorn's Child. I'm simply admiring them."

Chise: "They're a bit shy."

Titania: "All the more reason you should leave them be my love."

Oberon: "Oh poo! Fine. So good to see you Robin."

Chise: "The same."

Oberon: "Your children are so precious. They are also not scared of their daddy."

Elias: "They have no right to be."

Oberon: "I know! I know! I'm just having good fun…. So! Are you two expecting to have another one?"

Elias and Chise: " **?!** UH!"

Emma: "Hmm?"

Evelynn: "Another what?"

Oberon: "Well two just simply won't do! We need more from you! Plus, I know these little ones need a playmate!"

Titania: "You can't simply ask them to make more darling…"

Oberon: "Aw but Titania! They know that we will love all their children to bits! We love these two do we not?" (gets closer to them)

Emma: (getting uncomfortable)

Evelynn: (grumbling)

Oberon: "I just want to hold their little bodies in my arms and hug and squeeze them until they are completely attached to my side-….!"

Titania was about to call the dogs on Oberon but stopped when she saw Evelynn slapped Oberon in the face. That move surprised Elias, Chise, Spriggan, Emma, even Oberon himself.

Oberon: "OUCH!"

Evelynn: (grabs Elias' staff) "Dad. I need to borrow your staff."

Elias: "Uh…..Honey…"

Evelynn raise her father's staff high. Then she started beating Oberon senseless.

Evelynn: " **LEECH! SCUMBAG! BASTARD!** Keep your nasty hands off my sister!"

Spriggan: "Should she be doing that?!"

Emma: "Uh Mommy Daddy. Evelynn's beating up the king."

Oberon: " **OW! OUCH! PLEASE! MERCY CHILD! MERCY! YOWCH!** "

Elias: "Forgive me, my queen… My daughter is….how you say….. **hardcore** ….."

Titania: "Indeed."

Emma: "Is he gonna be alright?"

Chise: "I was asking the same thing."

Titania: "Do not fret Child… He deserved it…."

Evelynn: "HI-YAH!" (hits him on head)

Oberon: (falls back)

Evelynn: "Damn perverted goat man….. **DON'T SCREW WITH ME** …" (red eyes)

Titania: (laughing) "Thorn! Your daughter is an absolute delight."

Elias: "Yes…..she is…. Come here Evelynn."

Evelynn: "Hmph! What a freak…"

Spriggan: "You are one to talk."

Chise: "Hey…."

Elias: "….."

Spriggan: "An abomination such as you have no right to pound the ruler irrationally as you please…. Know your place runt… or I will put you there…."

Titania: "Spriggan be nice…."

Chise: (clenches fist) "How dare you!"

Evelynn: "Dad? Can I beat the crap out of him too?"

Elias: "No no. No matter how much he needs it. You did enough thrashing my little pup."

Evelynn: "Tch." _Lucky…_

Oberon: "She's a strong one. What fire."

Titania: "Well now you know not to mess with young Evelynn my love."

Oberon: "Yes… I was almost bludgeoned…."

Titania: "Very amusing though."

Oberon: "You're so cruel! Must you enjoy my misery?!"

Titania: "Only when thou has needed it. Well my lovelies. We must be off. I would love it if you were to come to our realm. We would have a wonderous time."

Chise: "That would be nice. But only a visit. That is if we're welcome?" (looks at Spriggan)

Titania: "Of course. Spriggan knows better than to cross me."

Spriggan: "Hmph!"

After they waved their goodbyes to them, Chise just looked at Evelynn.

Chise: "Evelynn… You shouldn't have did that."

Evelynn: "What?! He was being really weird!"

Emma: "Uh-huh. And what was he talking about another one?"

Evelynn: "Yeah! What does that mean?"

Chise: "Uh…well…. He was talking about children."

Evelynn: "What? Kids?"

Elias: "Yes."

Emma: "How would you do that anyway?"

Elias: "Well….."

Chise: "Yeah! Don't worry about that."

As they went back home, Elias and Chise were looking directly at each other. The thought of them having another baby, it just made them feel flustered.

Chise: _Another baby…. Does Elias even want another child? Does…. Does he want another girl? Or to have a_ _ **son**_ _?_

Elias: "Chise?"

Chise: "Hmm?!"

Elias: "Is something wrong?"

Chise: "Nothing…. It's well… It's something but I'll tell you later."

Night time came around quickly. After supper, Chise rubbed Ruth who was asleep by the fireplace. She though to herself when she was suddenly picked up by Elias and sat with him in his chair.

Elias: "What troubles you?"

Chise: (sighs) "I was just thinking. You know. About the girls. Do you….well…."

Elias: (nuzzles her cheek) "Tell me?"

Chise: "I'm also thinking about you too." (deep breath) "Do you want to have another baby Elias?"

Elias' mouth flew open just a bit. That thought hadn't crossed his mind at all.

Chise: "I mean. I haven't thought about it but do you want another child?"

Elias: "I have to be honest."

Chise: "That's all I'm asking."

Elias: "I'm happy just the way things are."

Chise: "I see."

Elias: "But if you desire another child, then I would love that."

Chise: (giggles) "Do you think you… want a son?"

Elias: "Hmm.. In a way, yes."

Chise: "I think that would be nice too. And he would play with the girls. Or get on their nerves." (chuckles)

Elias: (laughs) "If they were to fight, I'll bop them on the head."

Chise: "Not so hard."

Elias: "Of course! I would never give them brain damage."

Chise: "Maybe that would be great. Having another baby."

Elias: "I agree. We should practice more."

They shared a kiss. His tongue entering her mouth and she unbuttons his shirt and kissing his neck causing him to growl a bit. They suddenly were interrupted when they heard Emma and Evelynn arguing…. AGAIN!

Evelynn: "I go in!"

Emma: "No Evelynn! I'm older!

Evelynn: "Says who?!"

Emma: "Says Mommy and the birth certificate!"

Evelynn: "Screw the birth certificate!"

Emma: "I'm gonna tell!"

Evelynn: "Tattletale!"

Emma: "Am not!"

Evelynn: "Are to!"

Emma: "AM NOT!"

Evelynn: "ARE TO!"

Chise: "On second thought…."

Elias: "Maybe. **ONE DAY** …."

Chise: "Yeah." (laughs)

* * *

A week had passed. It had been a while since the twins played in the park. But Elias and Chise were busy. Lucky for them, Stella had clear schedule. She offered to babysit. Ethan was with her. No longer a kid but 16 years old. They said goodbye and headed out. Once they got there, Stella told them everything she did this summer. Even about the guy she met.

Emma: "So what's he like?"

Stella: "I'm actually meeting him here."

Evelynn: "I knew there was more to this than baby-sitting…"

Stella: "Oh Lynn. You'll soon feel like this when you're older. Crushing on a boy."

Evelynn: "BLECH!"

Stella: "Wow. Oh! There he is! Over here!"

?: "Hey Stella."

Stella: "Hi. I was wondering what took you so long."

?: "Sorry about that."

Emma: "Hem! Hem!"

Stella: "Oh! This is Emma and Lynn Ainsworth. They're my friends' kids. I'm watching them."

Evelynn: "Hey."

Emma: "Hi."

Stella: "They're twins."

Yuuji: "Hi. I'm Yuuji."

Evelynn: "Yuuji?"

Stella: "He's from Japan."

Emma: "Our mommy was born there."

Yuuji: "Oh really?" (looks at Emma) "You…you look familiar."

Emma: "Uh…"

Stella: "Yuuji?"

Yuuji: "Sorry. It's just that I found out from my parents that I was adopted."

Stella: "Oh… I'm so sorry.."

Evelynn: "What does that mean?"

Stella: "Adopted means that parents that raised you are not your birth parents. But don't worry."

Yuuji: "Yeah. After I graduated from high school, I heard about London. I just got this feeling you know. Like I have family here.. Sounds weird doesn't it?"

Stella: (sighs) "I think it sounds wonderful."

Evelynn: "Stella. You're being weird.."

Stella: "Go play with Ethan."

Emma: "But Ethan is busy on the phone."

Stella: (throws a rock at him)

Ethan: "OW!"

Stella: "Now he's not. Go play."

They just shrugged off and went on. Emma stopped and looked at Yuuji. She was getting the same feeling he was getting about her.

Stella: "You sure you okay? You keep staring at Emma."

Yuuji: "Sorry. I'm just keep seeing her. Only her hair is like **really red**. Not a strawberry blonde."

Stella: "Her mother has that type of hair color."

Yuuji: "I bet she does."

Stella: "So what do you know about your birth parents?"

Yuuji: "My mother called the adoption agency and social services. They said I have a dad."

Stella: "That's it? No Mom? No brothers? No sisters?"

Yuuji: "No. Just a dad. They said he dropped me off when I was a few months old. Why? I don't really know."

Stella: "Hey. I know you'll find your dad." (takes his hand)

Yuuji: "Thanks Stella. You're really cool."

Stella: (blushes)

Ethan: "Ugh! How disgusting."

Evelynn: "I know right?! Gross!"

Emma: "I think it's sweet."

Evelynn: "Of course you would think that Sis."

Ethan: "I'm just saying. You don't catch me ogling over some girl…"

Althea: "Hey Emma. Evelynn."

Emma: "Hey!"

Ethan: "Who are you…..talking to…." (blushing)

Evelynn looked at the weirdest look on Ethan's face. He was staring at Althea. Angelica's 17-year-old daughter.

Althea: "You two are being good right?"

Emma: "Of course we are."

Althea: "Evelynn?"

Evelynn: "Eh.."

Althea: "You are definitely the rebel twin. I like that. Who's this?"

Emma: "That's Ethan. Stella's brother."

Althea: "Hi."

Ethan: "Ughjm sjkjhnfesdnwjdsdjdks…."

Althea: "Uh…. Okay?"

Evelynn: "Ethan… You're being weird…"

Ethan: "Shkdhjnkjhd jlsdjklsdsjdlsd…"

Emma: "You're speaking rubbish..."

Althea: "No it's okay. It's… cute… Later."

Emma: "Bye."

Ethan: "Uh girls…"

Evelynn: "And…. He's back."

Ethan: "Who was that?"

Emma: "That's Althea. She's like our cousin. That's what Daddy says."

Ethan: "Althea. What a beautiful name. Was she speaking?! What did I say?!"

Evelynn: "We couldn't understand what the heck you were saying."

Ethan: "I'm such an idiot… Probably not gonna see her again anytime soon."

Emma: "She lives her."

Ethan: "She does?!"

Evelynn: "Yeah."

Ethan: "That's good to hear because I got till summer vacation is over to meet her."

Evelynn: "Then don't sound like a dunce."

Ethan: (nervous laughing) "Right."

As bedtime came around, Emma stayed up. She was still thinking about Yuuji.

Emma: "Sis. You awake?"

Evelynn: "What?"

Emma: "I keep thinking about Yuuji."

Evelynn: "What about him?"

Emma: "Doesn't he remind you of someone we know?"

Evelynn: "Now that you mention it. Yeah he does. Who does he remind you of?"

Emma: "…..Grandpa Yuuki..."

* * *

The next day, Elias, Ruth, and the girls went to the store for supplies. Ruth insisted on having a cookout for the summer. When they got to the meat aisle, they just watched Ruth eyeing the steaks and ribs.

Ruth: (panting, drooling)

Evelynn: "Ew! Uncle Ruth! You're drooling on my foot!"

Emma: "You're wagging your tail! Someone might see!"

Ruth: "Can't help it…" (panting)

Elias: "You're making a scene."

Ruth: "Then let's hurry up and buy these goodies."

Evelynn: "Probably gonna eat them on the way home.."

Emma: (laughs, then gasps) "Evelynn! Look! It's Yuuji!" (runs toward him) "Yuuji!"

Elias: "Emma!"

When Yuuji heard his name and saw Emma, he went to say hi, but stopped in his tracks. He just imagine that he was in the park. Only the park was different. He felt like someone was cradling him in their arms. Like he was still a baby. He then turned and saw Emma running towards him but she wasn't Emma at all. Her hair was the actual color red.

 _Fumiki….Fumiki…..miki…miki…uuji…uuji...Yuuji..._

Emma: "Yuuji?"

Yuuji: (snaps out of it) "Emma. Hey."

Elias: "I apologized….." (looks closer) "…Yuuki?"

Yuuji: "Uh no. It's Yuuji. Yuuji Hirayoshi."

Elias: "Oh! Sorry. I just thought I…."

Emma: "This is Stella's friend from yesterday."

Elias: "I see."

Yuuji: "They're sweet kids. I see why Stella loves them so much."

Elias: "I know."

Evelynn: "You shopping too?"

Yuuji: "I sure am."

Ruth suddenly pulled Elias back. He had the same look as he did.

Ruth: "Elias. I'm seeing **A LOT** of Chise in that kid."

Elias: "You two?"

Ruth: "Yeah. So either Yuuki shrunk himself and has a different name…..or….."

Elias: "It's a possibility that he is Chise's younger brother. Yuuki's son."

Ruth: "Are the girls even aware that they're talking to their uncle?"

Elias: "Ruth we don't know that for sure."

Ruth: "But **IF** that is her brother, then….what are we going to do?"

Elias: "I…. I don't know…."

On the way home, Elias looked at the girls eating their popsicles. Ruth was in his dog form nudging Elias to ask them.

Elias: "Girls."

Evelynn: "Yeah Dad?"

Elias: "This Yuuji. What do you know about him?" (sips his drink)

Evelynn: "We know Stella has a huge crush on him."

Elias: (spits) "?! R-really?!"

Evelynn: "Uh…yeah. She likes him a lot."

Emma: "Stella says he's from Japan. And he said he was adopted."

Elias: "Adopted?"

Emma: "Mhm. Said he was raised by people who weren't his parents. That's what Stella said it means. And…."

Elias: "And what sweetie?"

Emma: "I don't know…. He kinda looks like Grandpa Yuuki."

Elias: (shocked) "He does?" (looks at Ruth)

Emma: "Yeah."

Evelynn: "Is that weird?"

Elias: "Not at all."

When they arrived home, Elias sat in his chair. He saw Ruth come in sitting next to him.

Ruth: "What are you going to do?"

Elias: "I do not know yet…"

Ruth: "The facts fit Elias. Adopted. He's from Japan like Chise was. How he looks like Chise's father. It makes sense. He's around Stella's age. Yuuji Hirayoshi just might be Fumiki Hatori."

Elias: "You might be right." (pats his head)

Ruth: "So how can we know for sure?"

How indeed, he thought to himself. If Yuuji is Fumiki, then Chise and Yuuki have their missing piece of their family plus he would be Emma and Evelynn's uncle. But if he's not, that would be a huge let down. He then looked and saw his staff. He remembered trying to erase Chise's memories. But what if he could look into someone's memories. But how would he do that? He then looked up and saw Silver putting the meat in the freezer for the cookout. That gave him an idea. As he got ready for bed, Chise came in kissing his skull.

Chise: "You okay? I can't read much of an expression on your skull but I know you're thinking about something."

Elias: "Chise…. There's something you should know."

Chise: "Yeah?"

Elias: "I…well…never mind."

Chise: "You can tell me."

Elias: "It's just that I'm not quite sure just yet. I need all my facts before it's certain. But if it is what I think, what I hoped, then I will do more than tell you. I will show you."

Chise: "Okay you lost me for a bit, but I'll let you figure it out. It must be a big deal." (snuggles with him)

Elias: "Yes…. You could say that."

Chise: "I think we should invite Stella and Ethan to the cookout too. And that guy she's seeing."

Elias: "Yuuji?"

Chise: "Yeah. They seem close. Like family."

Elias: "Yes. Like family."

Chise: "I mean I haven't met him, but I can tell she really likes him."

Elias: "I know another person who should come."

Chise: "Who?"

Elias: "Your father."

Chise: (grumbles)

Elias: "Just hear me. It would be nice to have his family with us too."

Chise: (sighs) "Fine.. He can come…"

Elias: "You won't regret it."

Chise: "Of course."

Elias: _If this is true, this just could work…_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

A couple days since that day, Elias sent out invitations to the Burleys, Simon, Alice, Renfred and their son, Stella and Ethan, and also, Yuuji and Yuuki. Unfortunately, Yuuki would arrive later on that evening. That was good enough. He then looked at his staff once again. He was still thinking about what to do. Chise was still puzzled about what he said though. What did he have to show her, she wondered. She would soon find out for the cookout was tomorrow. Angelica and Althea came. So did Stella and Ethan. Yuuji came with them and Elias just stared at him constantly. Alice arrived with Wilbur but Renfred couldn't make it. Wilbur went with the twins and they started to play around the back of the house.

Evelynn: "Come on Wilbur! Catch us!"

Emma: (giggling)

Elias: "Don't trip."

Evelynn: "K!"

Stella held Yuuji's hand which made him smile at her. When she saw Chise look this way, Stella made a gleeful smile and pointed at him. Chise laugh and shook her head.

Chise: "They look great together."

Elias: "Indeed."

Chise: "….."

Elias: "You okay?"

Chise: "Yeah…..I just….Nah! It was nothing."

Elias: (kisses her) "All will be explained soon."

Chise: "What do you mean?"

Elias: "You'll see."

Chise: (tilt her head) _That was weird.._

Ethan saw Althea texting on her phone. His heart was beating and he was starting to sweat. But he took a deep breathe and just walked awkwardly towards her.

Ethan: "Uh….I….uh….."

Althea: "Oh hey. Ethan was it?"

Ethan: (high pitched voice) "Yes!"

Althea: "Hi. I realized I never told you my name. It's Althea."

Ethan: "E-E-E-E-E-E-Ethan! But you already knew that!" _Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID!_

Althea: "Yeah. Some party huh."

Ethan: "Uh…..yeah…"

Althea: (giggles) "Hey. Do you want to hang out somewhere else?"

Ethan: "Um! I think uh…..I IIIIIIH… That would be…."

Althea: "I'll take that as a yes." (grabs his hand)

That caused Ethan to scream on the inside. Meanwhile with Stella and Yuuji, they begin talking some more. They weren't realizing that they were being watched by Elias.

Stella: "So any leads?"

Yuuji: "Still nothing… I'm starting to lose hope here. Maybe it's a dead end. But I don't want to be empty handed."

Stella: "So what makes you think they're here?"

Yuuji: "I don't know. Just a feeling. It's ridiculous."

Stella: "No it isn't."

Yuuji: "Stella."

Stella: "You can't give up Yuuji. I have faith you will find your dad. I know you will. In fact, I want to help myself."

Yuuji: "You do?"

Stella: "Yeah. Anything for you. We've known each other since last year."

Yuuji: "Thanks Stella."

Stella gave a smile. She then saw Yuuji leaning closer and just like that, they kissed. Seeing that shocked Elias. Evelynn was right, he thought to himself. He felt a poke on his human cheek and saw that it was Angelica.

Elias: "Angie!"

Angelica: "Be glad I didn't poke you in the eyes you Peeping Tom. What are you staring at them for? Hmmm?"

Elias: "It was nothing."

Angelica: "Yeah well. You shouldn't stare at young love Ains."

Elias: "Really?" (points)

Angelica: (sees Althea) "?! W-well you should only worry about that when it's your own children!"

Elias: "Mhm. No need to be shocked Angie. Ethan is a nice boy."

Angelica: "Speaking of kids, where are the girls?"

Elias: "They went to play somewhere with that alchemist child."

Angelica: "Nope. All three of them are over there with the priest."

Elias looked and saw Evelynn with some scissors. She was thinking of cutting Simon's ponytail off. That cause Emma to try and stop her and Wilbur to laugh.

Elias: "Evelynn Yoshi Ainsworth! Don't even think about it young lady!"

Simon: "Hmm?!"

Evelynn: "Aw man! Busted by Dad."

Elias: "You three go play elsewhere."

Emma: "Come on. No pranks!"

Wilbur: "Wait for me."

Elias and Angelica just laughed. If that were to actually happened, even though it would've been funny, she would be in big trouble. Much later, Yuuji kissed Stella a little bit more passionately which caused her to moan and break away to breathe for air a little bit. Their noses touched which made her giggle.

Stella: "So what does this mean?"

Yuuji: "Have you ever kissed anyone before?"

Stella: "No. You're my first."

Yuuji: "Same here."

Stella: "That's a good thing then. I'm glad."

Yuuji: "Me too."

Elias: "Ahem."

Stella: "Uh Elias! Hey. You met Yuuji before haven't you?"

Elias: "The other day."

Yuuji: "Yeah. The grocery store. Good to see you again sir."

Stella: "That's the twins' dad."

Yuuji: "Yeah. I know."

Elias: "I was wondering if I could speak to you privately."

Stella: "What about?"

Elias: "Not you. Him."

Yuuji: "Me?"

Elias: "Yes. Please."

Stella: "You're not gonna go all Dad Mode on him, are you?"

Elias: "Dad Mode?"

Stella: "Yeah. Being all protective of me."

Elias: "Of course not. You're not even my child."

Stella: (sticks out tongue)

Yuuji: "It's fine. I'll be back."

Stella: "Okay."

Elias led Yuuji into the garden with his staff behind his back. Emma and Evelynn saw this. They told Wilbur that they'll come back and they followed after them.

Elias: "So. My daughters say you're adopted?"

Yuuji: "Uh yeah. According to the adoptive agency, I have a father."

Elias: "Did they say you have more members in your real family?"

Yuuji: "No. Just a dad. Why are you interested in my-?!"

Yuuji saw that Elias' staff was directly in his face. He even saw that Elias' eyes were red. He struggled trying to get away from him but saw that he was restrained with some thorn vines like Elias did to Chise and Cartiphilus.

Yuuji: "Hey! Let me go! What the hell are y-?!"

Elias: "Be calm for I'm going into your memories to find out more about your origin. I might know for a fact who you **REALLY** are."

As he got started, Emma and Evelynn saw what was happening. They rushed towards Elias and held on to his pants to stopped him which surprised him. He tried to keep them away, but it was too late. Elias, Emma, and Evelynn were falling into a deep void right into Yuuji's subconscious. They were floating directly down until they saw a bright light. It got brighter and brighter until finally they came to around some place.

Evelynn: "Ow….What the heck happened?"

Emma: "My whole brain is swirling…"

Elias: "Girls. You shouldn't have come."

Evelynn: "What were you doing to Yuuji Dad?"

Emma: "Yeah. That was weird."

Elias: (sighs) "Okay. I'm trying to figure out the truth. We are in Yuuji's memories."

Emma: "Oh."

Evelynn: "Wait! You mean to say, we're in his head?!"

Elias: "Yes."

Evelynn: "….. Cool!"

Emma: "So where are we Daddy?"

Elias: "I think this is where Mommy use to live when she was in Japan."

Evelynn: "Uh Dad. Look."

Elias looked and saw a little girl with red hair and green eyes coloring happily. The way she smiled, he knew for a fact who that was.

Elias: "Chise."

Evelynn: "Mom?"

Emma: "That's Mommy as a kid?"

Elias: "Yes."

When Elias heard the door, he grabbed the girls and carried them so they would be in the corner. He saw Yuuki bringing in Chise's mother and their newborn son.

Yuuki: "Chise! Kiddo. We're home."

Chise: "Mommy! Daddy!"

Emma: "That's Grandpa Yuuki. But who's that?"

Elias: "That is your Grandmother. Chika."

Chise: "Is that my baby brother?"

Yuuki: "It sure is. Want to see him?"

Chise: "Yeah!"

Chika: "Chise. Meet your baby brother. Fumiki Hatori."

Elias: "?!"

Evelynn: "Uh Dad?"

Elias: "Hmm….?"

Evelynn: "We're in Yuuji's head right?"

Elias: "It would appear so."

Emma: "Who is Fumiki?"

Evelynn: "And what does he have to do with Yuuji?"

Elias: "Girls… Yuuji is Fumiki."

Emma and Evelynn: "Huh….. **WHAAAAAAAT?!** "

Evelynn: "Wait! Woah woah woah! **WOAH!** Wait! So you're saying that Yuuji is Fumiki?!"

Emma: "Fumiki is…WOAH…."

Evelynn: "That means that Yuuji and Mom are….are….."

Emma: " **RELATED?!** "

Elias: "That's right. Yuuji is your mother's younger brother. Your grandfather's son. Your **uncle**."

Emma: " **EH?!** "

Evelynn: (imitates explosion)

Elias: "What was that Evelynn?"

Evelynn: "Mind BLOWN!"

Emma: "Does Mommy know?"

Elias: "Not yet but she will."

Chise: "Hi Fumiki! I'm your Onee-Chan, Chise!"

Yuuki: "He's smiling at you. You already are being a good big sister kiddo."

Chika: "Now now you two. Fumiki needs his nap."

Chise: "I'll help Mommy!"

Chika: "You're such a good girl Chise. I can always count on you."

Chise: (giggling)

Seeing his wife happy as a happy little girl started to make him feel sad. How a happy family like this turn bad just like that? They watched further as the little Chise changed Fumiki's diapers, bathing him, feeding him, even making him feel better when he was crying. Then they finally came to the part where Yuuki took Fumiki and left Chise and Chika.

Emma: "Daddy? Where's Grandpa going with Fumiki?"

Elias: "He left your mother."

Evelynn: "Why?"

Elias: "You saw those dark creatures watching menacingly at them?"

Emma and Evelynn: "Mhm."

Elias: "Well your grandfather thought it would be best if he left your mother with your grandmother. But he was wrong…"

Evelynn: "What do you mean?"

Elias: "Your grandmother…(sighs)…your grandmother tried to kill Mommy."

Emma: (gasps)

Elias: "By strangling her…."

Evelynn: "Why?! Why would she do that to her own kid?!"

Emma: "But Mommy's okay. Right?"

Elias: "Of course she is. Your mommy still thinks about that day. Your grandmother blames Mommy. She thought it was her fault that your grandfather and uncle abandoned them. When your grandmother stopped herself, she was distraught by what she did. She realized that what she did was unspeakable."

Evelynn: "Then what happened? What happened to Grandma Dad?"

Elias: "…she killed herself…."

Emma: (starting to cry)

Evelynn: "?!"

Elias: "Your mommy watched as she fell out of that window." (points to window) "It was suicidal…"

Emma: (sniffles)

Evelynn: "Emma…."

Elias: (hugs her) "It's okay… All is well."

Emma: "How awful….(crying)…"

Evelynn: "Guys. Look!"

Elias and Emma looked up. They saw Yuuki holding Fumiki tightly as he was coming to a doorstep in the rain. Fumiki was crying. Yuuki knocked on the door and quickly went away. A few tears in his eyes.

Yuuki: "You'll be safe there son."

A woman answered and saw Fumiki on the mat. She picked him up and brought him inside out of the rain. Elias, Emma, and Evelynn then saw that Fumiki was adopted a few weeks later and giving a new name. His name wasn't Fumiki Hatori anymore. It was Yuuji Hirayoshi. Suddenly, something pulled them all out of Yuuji's mind. They all fell to the ground. Elias and the twins realized they were back in the garden house. Elias look at Yuuji who looked like he was hit by a bus. He removed the vines from him waiting for a response.

Yuuji: "I….I….I remember."

Elias: "What do you know?"

Yuuji: "My name was Fumiki Hatori."

Elias: "That's right. You said that you have family here in London. They are more closer than you know. My daughters. They are you nieces."

Yuuji: "That's right. I have an older sister. Her name is…"

Elias: "Chise. Chise Ainsworth."

Yuuji: "Ainsworth?"

Elias: "My name is Elias. Elias Ainsworth. Your sister is my wife. Their mother."

Yuuji: "I don't believe this. I have a sister. And they're my nieces. So you're my brother-in-law?"

Elias: "Uh…..yes…..You can say that…"

Yuuji: "And that's not all! I have more than just a dad! I have a mom too!"

Elias: "…."

Emma: (sniffles)

Evelynn: "…"

Yuuji: "What's wrong?"

Elias: "You **had** a mother…."

Yuuji: "Had..? She's…"

Elias: "Gone. She died a few months after you were born."

Yuuji: "Oh….oh…"

Evelynn: "Don't be sad Uncle Yuuji! Mom and Grandpa Yuuki are still here! And now you have us and Dad too!"

Elias: "That's right. Our family has grown now that you're here. And your father will arrive shortly also."

Emma: "…..(nods)….."

Yuuji: "That's good to hear."

Stella: "Hey! There you are. I was beginning to worry about you. What's going on guys?"

Evelynn: "If Stella marries Uncle Yuuji, she'll **really** be our aunt."

Elias: "Shhh. Go find Mommy."

Stella: "What is she talking about?"

Elias: "Right. Yes. Let me explain."

Emma quickly ran out the door with Evelynn rushing to catch up to her. Emma then bumped into Chise. When she saw that she did, she started to cry and hug Chise.

Chise: "Hey! What's wrong?! Why are you crying? Evelynn. What did you do?"

Evelynn: "Eh?! No way! I didn't do nothing! This time.."

Chise: "When you say it like that, it makes me think you **did** do something."

Yuuki: "Hey kiddo."

Chise: "Dad. You made it."

Evelynn: "Grandpa!"

Yuuki: "Hey!" (picks her up) "Look at you Evey! Growing half a foot! Hey Emma."

Emma: "…Hmph…"

Yuuki: "Uh…..did I do something wrong?!"

Evelynn: "She's just mad."

Chise: "Why is she mad?"

Ruth: "Chise. Yuuki. Elias needs you both. There's someone you need to meet."

Evelynn: (jumps down) "Here we go! Come on Emma! Cheer up." (grabs her hand)

Yuuki: "What's going on?"

Chise: "I have no clue Dad.."

When they got behind the house, Elias was standing there with Yuuji and Stella. They were still talking. Chise didn't get it. How are Elias and Yuuji already friends? They were even laughing together like they really know each other.

Chise: "Hey. I was wondering where you were. We followed Ruth."

Yuuji started to breathe heavily. There they were. Elias saw this then he motion Stella. She nodded and held Yuuji's hand which calmed him down.

Stella: (whispers) "Everything is going to be okay. Just know that I am right here with you Yuuji….I mean Fumiki."

Yuuji: "It's still Yuuji."

Elias: "Not to them. Go on."

Yuuji took a deep breathe. He walked toward them as they got closer. Yuuki suddenly stop causing Chise to wonder what's wrong. She then looked at Yuuji. When she saw him smile, it hit her chest very hard. She hadn't seen a smile like that in 20 years. She walked slowly toward him. She put his hand on his cheek. It felt very familiar! How could she not forget it? A few tears escaped her eyes.

Chise: "Fu…(voice breaking)….. Is that you Fumiki?"

Yuuki: "?!"

Yuuji: "I….I sorta go by Yuuji. But…yeah…. It's me…"

Chise: "It is you!" (hugs tightly, crying)

Yuuji: "Hey!" (hugs back) "Hey Sis."

Chise: (sniffles) "Look at you… You're so tall."

Yuuji: "Yeah." (looks at Yuuki) "Hey Dad."

Yuuki hugged both of them tightly. He was crying himself. Chise and Yuuji could hardly breathe but they hugged him tightly too.

Yuuki: "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry son... I wish there was a better way all those years ago."

Yuuji: "It's okay Dad. We finally found each other."

Chise: "But how? How did you find….?"

Yuuji: "Elias. He's really something. He's like wizard or something."

Chise and Yuuki: "Yeah. A wizard."

Elias: "I connected the dots when the girls saw Yuuji the other day. They explained some details about him and I remembered what your father said and there it was. But I needed to be sure. I used my staff on him."

Chise: "You did what?"

Elias: "Let me explain. I didn't take his memories. I looked into them. When I saw Yuuji as Fumiki and how he was adopted, I knew I was correct. But I didn't go in his mind alone."

Evelynn: "We went in too Mom."

Emma: "Yeah. Daddy told us everything."

Chise: " **Everything**?"

Emma and Evelynn: (nodding)

Chise: "Oh. That's why you were upset."

Emma: "Mhm.. Are you going to be okay Mommy?"

Chise: "I'm okay baby. In fact, I'm better than okay."

Evelynn: "So what do we call you? Uncle Fumiki or Uncle Yuuji?"

Yuuji: "I still go by Yuuji but you can call me whatever you want."

Evelynn: "Uncle Yuuji it is."

Chise: "Well you will still be Fumiki to me."

Yuuji: "Aw really?"

Chise: "Yes! And you being taller than me doesn't change a thing. You are still my little brother."

Yuuji: (looks at her) "More like little sister to me."

Chise: (laughs loudly, scoffs) "Shut up!"

Yuuji: "Elias. You did more than look into my memories. You help me remember my family. I don't know how to thank you."

Elias: "Think nothing of it."

Yuuki: "Elias. Thank you so much. Both of my kids…..my **GROWN UP** kids are finally together again."

Stella: "Hey."

Yuuji: "Hey. Thank you too Stella." (kisses her)

Chise: "?!" (squeals)

Elias: "Chise?"

Evelynn: "Mom?!"

Chise: "Explain now!"

Yuuji: "It just happened."

Stella: "Yeah it just happened."

Chise: "I bet it did!"

The rest of the day was just great. Soon it was time for everyone to go home. The twins became sleepy so both Uncle Ruth and Uncle Yuuji laid them on the couch. Angelica called Althea saying it was time to head home. Before she went off, Althea gave Ethan her number. She smile which made him blush. Stella and Ethan decided to head home too. Yuuji wanted to stay a bit longer so she kissed him good night. Much later, it was time for Yuuki and Yuuji to head home.

Yuuki: "I'm going to remember this for a long time."

Chise: "Yeah me too."

Elias: "You both take care."

Chise: (hugs Yuuji) "Please come back soon."

Yuuji: "I will. Love you Chise."

Chise: "I love you too Fumiki."

Yuuji: "It's Yuuji!"

Chise: "I will never call you that! So, get use to it!"

Elias: (laughs)

Yuuki: "Come on you two. You didn't fight 20 years ago. No need to start now."

Chise: "That's because he didn't talk."

Yuuji: "Really?!"

Chise: "Nyah!"

Yuuji: "Why you…"

Yuuki: (smiles) _Chika…. I wish you could see this…_

Elias waved goodbye to them. He felt something tug his vest and saw Chise looking lovingly at him. She stood on her toes and landed a kiss on his lips. It was surprising how she came at him, but he happily accepted it.

Elias: "What was that for?"

Chise: "Everything."

Elias: "I'm sorry I use this."

Chise: "But it helped. I have my little brother back. Thanks to you and the girls."

Elias: "What a day they had."

Chise: "They deserve extra sweets for this."

Elias: "They really do. But not that much."

Chise: (giggles)

Chise grabbed Elias by the hand. She was pulling hard, so he followed behind her. As they walked by heading upstairs, he saw Silver putting a blanket over the girls, who were still sleeping.

When they got to their room, he closed the door behind him. Chise hugged him tightly. He could feel her pulling the shirt out of his pants and unbuttoning his vest. It was clear that she wanted him this evening. She removed his shirt and her dress leaving her in nothing but her underwear. She got on the bed and pat it slowly making him sit down too. He saw a tear go down her cheek.

Elias: "What's wrong?"

Chise: "I'm happy. I'm just so happy. I never been this happy before. Thank you Elias."

Elias: "I…."

Chise: "Shh. I'm going to remember this too." (leans on him)

She laid down and watched him hover above her. They kiss blissfully as more of their clothes were removed. He began biting her neck her to bite her lip and stroke his hair. She gasps with lust as he thrust more and more each second. Whispering loving things in her ear made her hold him tightly. Her sleepy face gave another passionate kiss before drifting off in his arms.

Elias: "Think we should get them off the couch. It's not healthy to sleep there you know."

Chise: "I love being like this though. But you are right." (sits up)

Elias: (holds her close) "I love you Chise."

Chise: "Me too."

Elias: "I'll do whatever is necessary to keep our family safe from him."

Chise: "I don't even want to think about him. Let's let this be about us."

Elias: "Of course."

Elias held her closely in his safe arms drifting off with Chise close behind waiting for another day.


	16. Chapter 16

Hint: They saw Cars 2 and Cars 3.

Chapter 16

Elias woke up to find Chise staring at him. It made him smile as he caressed her hair. She started kissing him like last night which made him hover over her and hug her. Every fiber of their being was just itching to let them stay in and enjoy this bliss of a morning.

Chise: (sighs) "Can't we stay in bed and continued?"

Elias: "That would be invigorating."

Chise: "We have nothing to do." (kisses his chest) "We can keep going."

Elias: "I would want nothing more."

Chise: "Have we ever took the girls on vacation with us?"

Elias: "Hmmm. I do not remember them going anywhere after they were born. I didn't take them anywhere."

Chise: "Maybe we should go somewhere together. Just us and the girls. I want to do that before we decided to take them to school."

Elias: "Truthful. But I have no clue where to go."

Chise: "We could go to a nice hotel with a beach."

Elias: "That would be wonderful for them." (kisses her neck)

Chise: "Mhm. Who wouldn't love the beach?"

Elias: "I wouldn't know. I never been."

Chise stopped him from touching her body. That response was just to shocking. Elias has never had a fun time at the beach?! What insubordination! She decided right then and there.

Chise: "You listen to me Elias."

Elias: "Uh yes????"

Chise: "You're going to know what having fun on the beach means. I do not want our daughters to become hermits."

Elias: "Uh…they won't."

Chise: "After hearing that, I don't know what to think."

Elias: "My love, if that is what you want, I would be more than glad to take you and the girls to the beach." (holds her close)

Chise: (blushing) "Okay. I will hold you to that."

Elias: "Now. Let's just enjoy our morning."

Chise: "K. We might even enjoy ourselves while they go play."

Elias: "Sounds good."

Chise: (moaning) "Is that where you're putting you finger?"

Elias: "Maybe."

Chise: (gasps, then laughs)

Elias: "You are wet."

Chise: "Your fault."

Elias: (chuckles) "Shall I continue?"

Chise: "You sure can." (giggles)

Downstairs, Evelynn was the first to wake up. She looked and saw a blanket on her and Emma. She then heard a knock on the door. She hopped off the back of the couch and went to answer it. Emma heard this and followed after. When Evelynn opened the door, it was Simon.

Simon: "Hey there."

Emma: "Hello Mr. Simon."

Evelynn: "Hey. You know I was kidding about cutting your hair right?"

Simon: "No worries. Your parents told me you have a mischievous spirit." (pats her head) "Where are they?"

Emma: "Still sleeping."

Ruth: "Yeah.SLEEPING…. Here they are."

Evelynn: "Dad it's your twin."

Elias: "Who? Oh…him.."

Simon: "How rude as always. And here I got something for you and your family."

Chise: "What is it?"

Simon: "4 tickets for a double feature for the you and the kids."

Elias: "A movie? Oh at the theater."

Simon: "No no. It's at the park. This afternoon."

Evelynn: "No way! For real?!"

Simon: "Yep. It was a favor from a friend."

Emma: "I wanna go!"

Evelynn: "Me too! Me too!"

Simon: "Well it's not up to you. It's up to your daddy."

Emma and Evelynn begin to squeal. They both started hopping around Elias and Chise like little rabbits.

Emma and Evelynn: "Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please pleasePLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Elias: "Okay okay. We'll go."

Chise: "Yeah. Should be fun."

Emma and Evelynn: "YEAH!!!"

Simon: "Alright. Here you go. I'll just take my tea and go."

Evelynn: "I wonder what kind of movie it will be."

Elias: "We're just have to wait and see."

Emma: "I already can't wait."

Elias: "Question for you two."

Evelynn: "Yeah?"

Elias: "You going to the park in your pajamas?"

Emma: "Aw."

Evelynn: "You know. That's not a bad idea."

Elias: "Go change you two."

Emma and Evelynn: (giggling)

Chise: "This is very generous of you Simon."

Simon: "Think nothing of it. I just want the little ones to have a good time. It's a family movie."

Elias: "Well. Thank you for this."

Simon: "Take care."

After they had finished getting ready they headed to the park. Evelynn was dashing ahead of everybody. She couldn't wait to see what they were going to see. When they got off the train station, they were surprised to find almost the whole park filled with families.

Emma: "Woah."

Elias: "This is anticlimactic."

Evelynn: "Great. Now where we gonna sit?"

Chise: I guess we have to sit in the back."

Elias managed to find a spot for them. They sat on a blanket and waited for it to get started.

Evelynn: "This is gonna be GREAT!"

Emma: "Yeah. Popcorn?"

Evelynn: "Yes."

Elias put his arm around Chise. She kissed his cheek which made him smile a bit.

Chise: "What would I do without you?"

Elias: "What do you mean?"

Chise: "You're so good to me. To our family. We would be absolutely lost without you."

Elias: "Chise…."

Elias quickly leaned in and gave her a deep kiss. A few people could hear their moaning throughout the movie. Earning a few giggles. The twins were wondering what was going on with other people. They turned around to ask them but they then realized why people were acting odd.

Evelynn: "Mom. Dad."

Elias: "Hmm?"

Emma: "Everyone's looking at you."

Elias and Chise: "?!?!?!"

Man #1: "There are kids here!"

Man #2: "Get a room you two!"

Elias: "Sorry."

Chise: (nervous laughing)

Evelynn: "How embarrassing."

Emma: "Yeah. But sweet."

Evelynn: "Really?"

They felt a little embarrassed but they couldn't help how they felt. Chise laid on Elias as she watched the movie. To their surprise, Elias brought both girls into his lap. Now that was a good way to watch a movie. Under a tree, Ashen Eyes, in his disguise as a woman, looked at them. She then let a malice face form as she was holding an object in her hand.

It was night time when the movie finally ended. The Ainsworths were laughing from some scenes. Evelynn was going vroom vroom like a race car.

Evelynn: "VROOM VROOM! YEAH!KA-CHOW!"

Emma: "What does that even mean?"

Evelynn: "I don't know. But it sounds so cool.KA-CHOW!"

Elias just turned around and watched how his girls were. He wasn't aware what happened next until it did… Chise was trying to keep the girls from making noises. Her ring suddenly went off on her finger. The girls were confused with that. Chise looked up and saw in horror that the woman stabbed Elias with what looked like a dagger. The girls were confused until they saw what was happening.

Ashen Eye: "I told you, you wouldn't see it coming Thorn."

Elias: "Ashen……AAAAAH!"

Chise: "ELIAS!!!!"

Emma and Evelynn: "DAD!!!!"

They tried to get to him but Ashen Eyes turned back to normal and waved his stick sending them to the ground. Elias fell to his knees, still bleeding hard. He felt the blade on his neck. Just like that, Ashen Eyes slit his throat. Something was happening to Emma. Something snapped. Ashen Eyes thought he had gotten his revenge but then something unexpected happened. Elias had gotten up the best way he could. He was still hurt. Chise and Evelynn couldn't believe what they were seeing. Neither could Ashen Eyes.

Ashen Eyes: "IMPOSSIBLE! HOW ARE YOUSTILL ALIVE?!?!"

Emma: (demonic voice) "Stop hurting…..MY DADDY!!!!"

Emma's eyes went black. Her irises were red and sharp. A few scales appeared on her body. Her hands became claws, her horns came out, and her teeth became razor sharp like a steel trap. She attacked Ashen Eyes and started slashing him up. Elias was in and out of consciousness but he saw a little bit of what Emma was doing. He started to black out but someone grabbed him which made him open his eyes. He was faced with Chise who was crying her eyes out.

Elias: "…… Chi……… Chise….."

Chise: "I got you… Stay with me…Please stay with me…..."RUTH!!! HELP!!!!!

Ruth:Chise? What's wrong?

Chise:Elias is hurt. Ashen Eyes!! Come quick!!

Ruth:I'm on my way!

Evelynn went to get Emma but a bloody hand grabbed her. She saw that Elias was completely helpless. She held his hand tightly.

Evelynn: "Daddy…"

Chise: "Baby come here. I want you to push down on this area where Daddy's hurting. He needs you okay?"

Evelynn: "His neck…."

Chise: "I got that."

Evelynn: "No I mean it's healing!"

They saw that he had stopped bleeding around the neck. Leaving just a small scratch. Evelynn tried to stop the bleeding while Chise went to Emma who was still attempting to kill Ashen Eyes.

Chise: "EmmaSTOP!!!"

Emma: (snarling)

Chise: "Sweetie. Calm down. Daddy's still okay."

Emma: (demonic voice) "He's okay."

Chise: "He needs you. I'll deal with him."

Emma changed back to normal. She started to cry. She went back to Evelynn and Elias. He weakly put his hand on her. He started to feel more pain. Emma held his hand tightly. Chise was left to deal with Ashen Eyes. She was definitely gonna kill him for this. But when she turned around, he disappeared.

Chise: "Damn it…."

Elias: "Chise…."

Chise: "Elias. I'm right here."

Elias: "I don't think I will survive…."

Emma: "Don't say that Daddy!"

Evelynn: "Don't leave us!"

Chise: "We have no choice. We have to take youthere."

Elias: "They won't treat me the same way as they treat you."

Chise: "I'll make them…"

Yuuji: "Chise???"

Chise: "Fumiki?!"

Evelynn: "Uncle Yuuji!"

Yuuji: "What happened to Elias?! Is he….?"

Chise: "He's barely holding on. Fumiki.. What are you doing here?"

Yuuji: "It doesn't matter. Elias needs to get to the hospital."

Chise: "He can't go to the hospital!"

Yuuji: "Why not?!?!"

Chise: "You're gonna have to trust me."

Yuuji: "I don't understand! Your husband is bleeding out and your saying he can't go to the hospital?!"

Elias: "Both of you please…."

Chise: "Breathe Elias breathe… Fumiki. I don't have time to explain. Help me get him into the woods."

Yuuji: "The woods?!?!?! Are you insane?!"

Chise: "Fumiki please!"

Yuuji: "This doesn't make any sense Sis! I don't get this at all! EXPLAIN NOW!!"

Chise: "I can't!"

Yuuji: "I can't help you unless you tell me! Give me a reason why Elias can't go to the hospital!"

Chise: "ELIAS IS NOT HUMAN OKAY?!"

Yuuji: "Wha?"

Chise: "I can explain everything to you. But right now, we have to get Elias into the land of the Fae. There's someone there who can help us. Please Fumiki.. Yuuji.. Please help me. I can't lose my husband. Emma and Evelynn. They can't lose their father. I won't allow him to die. Please…."

Emma: "Uncle Ruth."

Ruth: "Why are you standing there?! Elias is dying! Let's go."

Yuuji: "Sis your dog is talking and he was sounding like that guy in black I met yesterday. Wait! Did Emma say Uncle Ruth?! Ruth is a dog?!"

Chise: "I can explain."

Both the twins and the Hatori siblings worked together to take Elias to the entrance to the Faerie realm. When they went inside, Emma and Evelynn looked in awe at the inside of the cave. The weird Fae was freaking Yuuji out. Chise said she would explain so he was holding all questions until after Elias is taken care of.

When they got out of the cave, Emma, Evelynn, and Yuuji were astounded at what they were looking at. They saw every type of Fae. And all the Fae were looking at them curiously.

Yuuji: "Woah…."

Chise: "Again. I can explain."

Titania: "Robin! Hello. How are you…. You bought a human? You're bleeding…"

Chise: "No. I'm not bleeding…"

Elias: (groaning, blacking out)

Titania: "Thorn!"

Evelynn: "Please Queen Titania."

Yuuji: "Queen Titania? Like in the stories??"

Evelynn: "Help our dad please!"

Titania: "Take him to Shannon. At once."

Elias: "Chi…..se…."

Elias……… Hang on………… ang……on…...

Elias was in the same room that Chise was in after she had the girls. His shirt was removed and he bandaged up around his stomach and his neck. Even his eyes were covered up. He was still unconscious. Chise just stayed there and held his hand. She kissed it and held it tightly hoping he would wake up.

Chise: "Come back to me."

Outside near the healing pond, Evelynn was sitting there looking at her hands. She had never did something like that before. She could still see the blood of her father on her hands. She looked up and saw Emma who was looking at her reflection. She looked closely at her eyes. What had she become, she thought to herself. Ruth came and held them closely to him. He turned human and Yuuji saw. He then went up to Elias' room. Yuuji found Chise still holding his hand.

Yuuji: "Hey. Any changes?"

Chise: (shakes head no)

Yuuji: "I told Stella what happened."

Chise: "…….."

Yuuji: "She understood. She knows about Elias too."

Chise: "I can't live without him. I don't want him to die."

Yuuji: "He won't die. You heard that girl with the pointy ears. He's gonna be okay Sis."

Chise: "Thanks Fumiki."

Yuuji: "No problem. Wow this place. Anthill right? These creatures act like they never seen a human before."

Chise: "I know I have a lot to explain. I just had to get him here. Elias…. (sighs) He's not human. The way you see him, that's not his original form. He looks that way for the humans. If they saw him the other way, they would freak out. That's why we couldn't take him to the hospital."

Yuuji: "So what is he?"

Chise: "I don't know. He doesn't know that himself."

Yuuji: "Does Dad know?"

Chise: "Yes and No."

Yuuji: "So Emma and Evey. They're like….Elias?"

Chise: "You could say that." (kisses Elias' hand)

Yuuji didn't understand much about Chise. Yes that's his big sister but what does he know about her? He only saw her once as a baby. He put his hand on her shoulder. He wants her to know that he's right here. He just needed to understand how she grew up. What kind of life does she have with Elias? What better way than to talk.

Yuuji: "Tell me."

Chise: "You sure? You won't like some of the stuff I'll tell."

Yuuji: "Try me."

Chise: "Okay. I guess it all started after what happened to Mom….."

As Chise told the story, Ruth was still down with the girls. Evelynn had her head down. Ruth nudged her to tell him what's wrong.

Evelynn: "So much blood. I was so scared. I can still see it on my hands Uncle Ruth."

Ruth: "Your dad is going to live. You kept pressure on the wound. He would have died if it weren't for you two."

Emma: "…………"

Ruth: "What's wrong Emma?"

Emma: "I think I became a monster….. I just went after that Ashen guy and everything was a blur. I came around when Mommy said that Daddy survived."

Ruth: "He's going to be okay."

Back in the room, Yuuji's face was startling as Chise said absolutely everything. He was blinking to make her know that he was catching up. The more she said the more stunned he was.

Chise: "You okay?"

Yuuji: "Okay? No. Shocked? Yeah pretty much. So he's like a monster?"

Chise: "He's not a monster. Not to me. Please understand Fumiki. Elias is and always will be a great man. He's so good to me and to his girls. If you could just get to know him a little more, you might see that he's not a monster. He's my husband and I love him so deeply. I don't know what I would do without him. He's my whole world. Now Ashen Eyes, he's the real monster…."

Yuuji: "That's the one that turned you into a fox and Elias cut off his head?"

Chise: "That's the bastard."

Yuuji: "Wait if Elias cut off his head, how is he still alive? This is confusing…"

Chise: "Welcome to the world of magic."

Yuuji: "Hey Chise listen. I support you on this. The way you talked about Elias in your story and how you were with him just now, I can see that your love for him is unconditional. You really are lucky to have him. Monster or not. I like this guy too. I like how he saved you countless times. I like how he led me to you. I hope he wakes up so I can say thank you."

Chise: "He would like that."

Elias may be comatose but his hearing his perfect. He heard everything.

I love you too Chise…

The next couple of days passed. Elias finally opened his eyes. He couldn't make out what was going on. He felt something next to him. It was Chise laying on him. He felt the sensation of her hair so he knew it was her. He caressed it softly making her moan. Chise woke up and saw that he was moving his hand. She just quickly hugged him.

Elias: "Chise."

Chise: "Oh Elias!" (crying) "You're okay! You're alive!"

Elias: "You are squeezing me. It hurts."

Chise: "Oops! Baby I'm sorry."

Elias: "I'm sorry. I didn't think that…."

Chise: "Shh. It wasn't your fault. It washisfault. I swear Elias I will make him pay for what he did to you."

Elias: "Don't do that. What did I say about mages and the laws of nature?"

Chise: "Yeah but-"

Elias: "Listen. I don't want you taking things into your own hands. Don't do what I did to Stella."

Chise: "…….Fine…Okay."

Elias: "Chise."

Chise: "Hmm?"

Elias: "I can't see."

Chise: "Oh!"

Chise removed the bandage from his eyes. He touched her. He could see that she had been crying a lot. He wiped those tears away. They both thought that weren't going to hold each other anymore. They kissed tenderly. She got entrance to his mouth. The kiss turned passionate.

Yuuji: "Ahem!"

Elias: "Yuuji?"

Chise: "Hey."

Yuuji: "You two are really something."

Chise: (chuckles) "Oh….shut up."

Yuuji: "Question: How do you kiss him when he's all skull and horns?"

Chise: "That's none of your business!"

Elias: "Wait! He knows I'm not….?"

Yuuji: "I know everything. Thanks for saving her. I know what you really are and that's okay."

Chise: "I couldn't carry you myself."

Yuuji: "I'll get Ruth and the girls."

Elias: "They're here too?"

Chise: "Mhm. They can't wait to see you."

Elias: "Emma. I saw…"

Chise: "Yeah. She went berserk on Ashen Eyes. Evelynn put pressure on your injuries. They're both devastated when they saw what he did to you."

Elias: "I want to see them….." (grunts in pain)

Chise: "You stay put. Yuuji's bringing them."

Elias: "Alright."

Back at the pond, Evelynn was sitting by herself. She felt someone on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Titania. When she stood up, she saw Oberon too.

Titania: "Young sweet halfling. Why so sad?"

Evelynn: "My dad."

Oberon: "Cheer up. Do you know how strong that father of yours is?"

Evelynn: "No."

Titania: "Sweetie. The great Thorn is not going to let a few wounds stop him. He has you, your mother, and your sister to keep him going."

Oberon: "And if he sees you making a face like that, he will feel that he failed as a father."

Evelynn: "Yeah. My dad is tough. He's the best mage in the whole wide world."

Titania: "There now, you see? Do you feel better?"

Evelynn: "I feel better if he woke up."

Yuuji: "Ruth! Girls!"

Oberon: "Is that…..a human??!"

Emma and Evelynn: "Uncle Yuuji!"

Ruth: "Chise's younger brother."

Oberon: "Oh!"

Yuuji: "He's awake. Elias is awake."

Emma: (gasps)

Evelynn: "Dad!"

Oberon: "Shall we?"

Titania: "Of course."

When the twins followed Yuuji, they saw Elias trying to sit up. Chise helped him a little bit.

Emma and Evelynn: "DADDY!!!!!!"

Chise: "Easy, easy you two! He's still hurt badly. Just be gentle."

They got on him carefully and started hugging, nuzzling, and kissing him all over. Elias hugged them tightly. He could feel the tears on his body.

Emma: "Daddy!" (crying)

Evelynn: "We thought we never see you again!" (sobbing)

Elias: "I'm fine. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." (kisses both of them) "I love you both."

Evelynn: "We love you too Dad."

Emma: "Daddy. There's something you…. I mean….. I uh….. I chang--"

Elias: "Don't say anything else."

Emma: "Everything was a blur…. I…. I didn't know what I was doing……I just got….. angry."

Elias: "It's okay. Mommy told me."

Emma: "But I…"

Oberon: "How is our patient?"

Chise: "He's doing good."

Shannon: "That's good to hear. That wound was deep. Thought you were goner."

Elias: "For a moment so did I."

Yuuji: "Something tells me nothing can keep you down."

Titania: (looks at Yuuji closely) "Hmm."

Yuuji: "Uh. Can I help you?"

Chise: "That's Queen Titania, Fumiki."

Oberon: "I thought his name is Yuuji."

Yuuji: "That was my old name. Fumiki Hatori. My name is Yuuji Hirayoshi."

Titania: "The Robin's young sibling. It's nice to meet you. I'm Queen Titania."

Yuuji: "Queen of the Fairies. Ruler of the Yggdrasil. The World Tree."

Oberon: "My name is Oberon."

Yuuji: "Her husband. I read stories in high school. A Midsummer Night's Dream. Norse mythology. Even the fairies."

Titania: "Never heard of such a thing."

Elias: "Yuuji. Mortals come up with stories like that to throw off the real legend. Meaning they made that nonsense up."

Yuuji: "So it was a lie?"

Chise: "Yeah."

Yuuji: "Damn. Had an A on that test."

Shannon: "Once you're ready, you can go home. I gave you some herbs and medicine for your wound."

Chise: "What about the one on his neck?"

Shannon: "I keep an eye on that one as well. People don't usually survive that. Guess you're lucky Thorn."

Chise: "Thank you. Everyone. Thank you for saving him."

Titania: "It was our pleasure."

Oberon: "We look out for all our children. Even you."

Chise and Ruth helped Elias put on his clean shirt that Ruth got from the house. He even bought his staff. As they were heading back, they waved goodbye to the king and queen. The girls walked ahead with Yuuji and Ruth in his dog form. Chise was holding on to him tightly as he walked.

Elias: "Chise. I can take it from here. I have my staff."

Chise: "No."

Elias: "I know you were worried. You all were. I'm sorry for that."

Ruth: "It's all right. You're not dead. That's all that matter."

Chise: "Yeah. If you died, I would be very sad. As long as you're alive, I'm okay."

Emma: "Same here Daddy."

Evelynn: "Uh… Guys!!"

Yuuji: "What the hell?!"

Elias and Chise looked and saw snow everywhere. Chise looked at her phone and saw that July wasn't there anymore. The month of December was there. December 7th.

Evelynn: "What the heck happened?! It was warm now it's freezing!!!"

Yuuji: "That's what I like to know!"

Elias: "Time changes differently in the realm of Fae."

Yuuji: "So we went from Summer to Winter?!"

Chise: "Yep."

Emma: "How bizarre."

Evelynn: "ACHOOOO!!!!"

Ruth: "ACHOOOOO!!!!!!!"

Elias: "The girls…"

Chise: "Hmm??"

Elias: "They miss school."

Emma: "Oh…."

Evelynn: "……." (slaps her face) "Ow!"

Yuuji: "Evey!"

Evelynn: "That doesn't matter now! What matters is Dad right?"

Ruth: "That's right."

Evelynn: "Dad's more important than school."

When they got home, Silver came out of nowhere and gave Elias a hug which was a bit painful. He hugged back for he was glad to see her too. Later on, Chise bid Yuuji goodbye as he went home. She then begin to do the medicine for Elias. She then bought it up to their room. He was still laying down looking at the ceiling.

Chise: "Time for your medicine."

Elias: "Ugh…"

Chise: "Didn't you tell Evelynn when she was sick that she needed this to get better? Hmm?"

Elias: "Very funny. Ahh."

Chise: "In we go."

Elias: "UGH! Sickening!"

Chise: "What did you expect?! Juice?" (laughs)

Elias: (chuckles softly) "About the girls."

Chise: "Yeah?"

Elias: "Take them to school."

Chise: "Isn't it too late?"

Elias: "I don't think so. I can ask the headmistress."

Chise: "Is this what you want? After what happened?"

Elias: "I don't want them to worry about me. I think they're ready."

Chise: "I guess I'll talk to the school."

The next three days, Chise manage to get them into first grade. She spent those days shopping for their school supplies. She even got their school uniforms. She got everything ready for them. Finally the day for them to go had arrived, but they were reluctant to go. They didn't want to leave. Chise got dressed up herself. She put them in their red school blazer and their hats. Their heads were down. They weren't this excited when they first heard about it.

Chise: "Okay. Bookbags. Lunches. You two are all set."

Emma: "……………"

Evelynn: "…………"

Chise: "Hey. Cheer up. Daddy sends his love. He wants you two to go. Go have fun at school."

Emma: "How?"

Evelynn: "We wanna stay with Dad."

Chise: "I know you do but please. Do this for him."

Emma: "Okay Mommy."

Evelynn: "Yeah…. Okay…."

Chise watched as the girls ran upstairs as fast as he could. Elias saw them come in. They jumped on the bed, their hats fell off, and they gave him the biggest hug possible. This surprised him, but hugged him good and tight. He kissed both of their foreheads.

Elias: "I love you both."

Emma: "We'll be thinking about you Daddy."

Evelynn: "Love ya Dad."

Elias: "Okay. Time to go."

They picked up their hats and waved goodbye. Chise grabbed both of their hands. They left and headed straight to the train station. When they got to the school, they saw a lot of students in uniform. There were some elementary school kids like them, middle schoolers, even high school students. They went from sad to nervous. The headmistress greeted them and showed the twins to their homeroom. The teacher there went to meet them.

???: "Hi. Are these the twins?"

Headmistress: "This is them."

Mrs. Everett: "Hello girls. My name is Mrs. Everett. I will be your homeroom teacher."

Emma and Evelynn: "Uh…"

Mrs. Everett: "I know you're both nervous. But you will be just fine."

Chise: "I'll come back to pick you up okay? Be good. I love you both."

Emma: "Bye Mommy…"

Evelynn: "Bye Mom."

Mrs. Everett: "Everyone. Settle down. We have two new students joining us. Let's give them a warm welcome okay?"

Class: "OKAY!"

Mrs. Everett: "Come on. Introduce yourself."

Emma: "My name is Emma Ainsworth."

Evelynn: "I'm Evelynn Ainsworth."

Emma and Evelynn: "It's nice to meet you."

Class: "Woah." "Twins." "So cute." "I wanna be there friend."

The girls took their seats. Emma sat behind Evelynn. They both looked at the sky wondering how Elias is doing. Back at home, Chise went upstairs and laid on Elias.

Elias: "Hello."

Chise: "Hey."

Elias: "How are they?"

Chise: "They didn't want to go. They wanted to stay with you."

Elias: "It was for the best."

Chise: "Yeah. They'll be okay."

Elias kissed her gently with reassurance. They have strong girls. They want them to be strong for him. Now they had to worry about one person. The person who just wanted to ruin their lives.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Later on that day, a few minutes till recess, a few of the first graders gathered around the new students: The Ainsworth Twins. They asked lots of questions about them. Emma and Evelynn put on brave faces and tried to answer those questions the best way possible. When the bell sounded for their playtime outside, they bolted out the door.

Evelynn: "I didn't think I make it in there."

Emma: "I know what you mean. Some of those questions were imperious."

Evelynn: "Would it kill you to use words on the first grade level? The people here will think you need to be in a higher grade. Like… the 13th grade…"

Emma: "Can you blame me?"

Evelynn: "Yeah yeah. You smart. Whatever. Let's play."

Emma: "I don't wanna play…"

Evelynn: "Why not?"

Emma: "I keep thinking about Daddy. I don't wanna enjoy myself after what happened. It would be like I don't care."

Evelynn: "Don't think that Sis. We promise Mom."

Emma: "Yeah."

Evelynn: "So let's have some fun."

Emma: "But…"

Evelynn: "For Dad."

Emma: "Okay."

On the other side of the playground, the girls' friends, Skyler and Brooke, were thinking about them.

Brooke: "Maybe there was a reason why they didn't come after summer was over."

Skyler: "Yeah but it would've been really awesome for them to hang out with us."

Eva: "Hey guys."

Skyler: "What's up Eva?"

Eva: "You won't believe it! We have new students!"

Brooke: "For real?"

Eva: "Uh-huh! Two girls. Twins."

Brooke: "Twins?"

Eva: "Yep. They're really cool."

Skyler: "What do they look like?"

Eva: "Well, they have green eyes and red hair."

Skyler: "Was one of the redheads **DARKER**?"

Eva: "Yep! Look! There they are right there! On the swings!"

Brooke: "Sky! They came!"

As they rushed towards them, Evelynn kept pushing Emma on the swing. When they heard their names being called they turned around and saw Skyler and Brooke coming toward them ready to hug them. When they saw them, they got off the swing as fast as they could. They gave a group hug. They even included Eva. While they were hugging, giggling, and hopping up and down, they didn't notice a squid like device hovering over them. The squid zoomed in on the girls as they were still hugging.

Back at the Ainsworth house, Elias came out of the bathroom and saw Chise on the bed looking at the girls hugging their friends.

Elias: "Chise?"

Chise: "Aah! Huh?! Yeah?!"

Elias: "What are you doing with my squid camera?"

Chise: "Uh well, I uh… I wanted to watch the girls while they're at school."

Elias: "Is that all?"

Chise: "Yes."

Elias: "Chise….."

Chise: "Okay okay. I also wanted to make sure that there is no sign of Ashen Eyes. After what happened to you, I want to keep a good eye on them."

Elias: "I see. Look at them. They found their friends."

Chise: "More like the friends found them. I'm glad they get to play together again. Hey. I'm sorry."

Elias: "It's fine." (grunts in pain)

Chise: "Don't get up too much. I don't want you to injure yourself more."

Elias: "My darling is such a worrisome puppy."

Chise: "Can you blame me?"

Elias brought her into an embrace and she held him tightly as she smooth his hair. Shannon thought it would be best if he stayed as Simon for the time being. If he tried to change back to his original form, it would damage himself a lot more. He brought her into a kiss. He started sucking her neck making her moan uncontrollably. She wanted to do the same. When she reached to suck his neck, he saw the scar from where Ashen Eyes slit his throat. It made her think back to what he did to him She back away slowly causing him to worry.

Elias: "What's wrong?"

Chise: "You're not hurting at your neck, are you?"

Elias: "Not that I know of." (kisses her ear)

Chise: "I uh… I should stop."

Elias: "I'm fine Chise."

Chise: "What about you mentally? I had nightmares that you really did die. I don't want it to be a reality."

Elias grabbed both of her arms and kiss her with as much joy and comfort that he could provide. He didn't want her to feel alone. She didn't want him to stop but she also didn't want to hurt him. She then realized that it was time to give him the medicine Shannon gave her. She kissed him a bit more then gave him a loving shove with a smile.

Chise: "Time for your medicine."

Elias: "Blast that discomforting taste…."

Chise: (giggles) "I'm going to fix it up for you. Meanwhile you should shower."

Elias: "I should?"

Chise: "Of course! You don't want to have an infection. I'll be right back." (leaves the room)

Elias removed his pajamas as he started the water. As he entered, he could see a bit of blood from the wound wash down the drain. He let the water wet his hair. He felt troubled and high strung a bit. He suddenly could feel the same dagger stabbing him in the back. He flinched and slipped down but caught rail. He started to breathe heavily when he realized that he was still alone.

Chise had finished putting it together and headed back up to the room. When she got there, she heard Elias still hyperventilating so she rushed to the bathroom door.

Chise: "Elias? You okay?"

Elias: "I'm alright Chise! Please don't come in!"

Chise went in anyway despite that. She opened the shower curtain and saw that he looked awful. He looked frightened. She held his hand which calmed him down.

Chise: "Liar.."

Elias: "I'm sorry Chise…" (looks away)

Chise saw that he was struggling too. She blushed for a bit, then she took off her clothes and let her bra fall to the floor. She rubbed his cheek, motioning him to look at her.

Chise: "Can I join you?"

Elias: "Please…."

He grabbed her hand bringing her close to him. They begin kissing and holding each other closely. Elias didn't want to let go of her. She pulled away and looked at his scar at his stomach. She touched it gently which caused him to twitch a little. She backed away but he grabbed her hand and put it back there. She was starting to get her hair wet. They continued to kiss a bit more, earning a few moans from the other. The bathroom mirror became foggy just like everything thing else. Things were getting hot and steamy alright. She started to feel his hardness taking form. It was turning her on further as it touched her body. Elias got on one knee and lifted Chise's leg and put it on his shoulder. He started licking and sucking her very intensely. It felt amazing and worried to her all at the same time. She stroked his hair very gently. As he stuck his tongue in deeper, she lifted her head against the back on the shower. Water ran all over her face. She was at her limit then she screamed as she came. Her juice went into the drain. She breathed heavily and gasped with bliss. Elias turned the shower off and carried her to the bed. He sat her down and started to pull her on him. She hesitated to get on but he was stronger.

Chise: "I can't…"

Elias: "It's okay…."

Chise: "I don't want to hurt you…"

Elias: "You won't."

Chise: (sighs) "If you start to feel pain, I'll stop. Promise you'll let me know."

Elias: "Yes."

Chise: "Okay. But I'll be gentle."

Chise positioned her entrance on his member making his groan with lust. She stopped and looked at him but he made sure he was okay. She then continued moving up and down. Chise started to lay on him as he thrust in and out. Her body became hotter. She made sure her stomach wasn't touching his injury. Elias grabbed hold of the sheets as for he was close to his limit. Chise nibbled on his ear and that made him rip the fabric. He was going to detonate completely in her. Chise moved faster which heated the sensation up and with that, he release in her, calling out her name. She carefully got off of him and laid on her side. He put her arms around her and kissed her shoulder and the back of her neck, pulling the sheets on them both.

Elias: "I told you I was okay."

Chise: "I know. But only cause I was gentle."

Elias: (chuckles softly) "Chise….I…."

Chise: (hugs him) "I don't want you to die…. I want you to stay alive."

Elias: "Of course. But if that were to happened again….."

Chise: "I won't let it!"

Elias: "Hey. Hey. He would've succeeded if it weren't for you, Ruth, Yuuji, and the girls. But if I were to die, I want you to take good care on them."

Chise: "Do you want me to punch you again?!"

Elias: "I'm being truthful. No need to be violent."

Chise: "That's enough talk about death. Just live okay? You have a lot to live for. You have friends, family, me, and the twins. You would break a lot of people's hearts if you disappeared. Your heart stopped that one time. I don't want to lose you ever again..."

Elias: "Of course. I'm sorry."

Chise: "I love you Elias."

Elias: "I love you as well." (kisses her head) "Is that Evelynn?"

Chise: "Hmm?"

They looked and saw Evelynn in what looks like sports clothes. They watched as a ball was tossed to her.

Elias: "Can you zoom out to get a better visual?"

Chise: "I can try….Let's see…..There."

Elias and Chise saw that Evelynn and Emma were in a group and were facing another group. It was like they were on teams.

Chise: "The teacher is probably letting them pass the ball back and forth."

Elias: "It would seem so."

Chise: "Don't they look adorable?"

Elias: "Yes."

They soon became shocked as the teacher blew the whistle and Evelynn threw the ball at the student with all her strength. She hit him in the stomach which made them wide eyed. Evelynn's teammates gave her high fives and they cheered.

Elias: "What is she doing to them?!"

Chise: "I think the game they're playing is Dodgeball Elias."

Elias: "What is Dodgeball?"

Chise: "Well Dodgeball is a game where you hit that opposing team with a ball like what Evelynn did. When that person gets hit with a ball, they're out. When that person throws the ball and they catch it, the thrower is out."

Elias: "How….confusing."

Chise: "Yeah. It's a good sport though. But it seems like Evelynn is playing a bit too roughly."

Elias: "Indeed."

* * *

Back at the school, the rival team were constantly hitting Evelynn's team making them go out. When they tried to hit Evelynn herself, all she did was dodge, dodge, and dodge. She even caught a few. Finally only Emma and Evelynn were left. The last player on the opposing team was trying to figure out which Ainsworth twin he was gonna hit. He saw Emma just shaking. And with that, he smirked and hit Emma. She tried to dodge but wasn't quick enough. The ball hit her leg making her fall on the court.

Emma: "Ow…"

Elias: "Hey!"

Chise: "Calm down Elias. It's just a game."

Elias: "I already despise it.."

Chise: "You're right through. That was too hard. Poor Emma. She's not athletic. If only they knew how small and frail she is…"

Elias: "She wasn't like that with Ashen Eyes. She's strong in her own way."

Chise: "Yeah."

Elias: "Evelynn."

Chise looked back at the screen. She zoomed in and saw Evelynn with red eyes and her teeth like she was growling. She picked up the ball and with all her strength, she threw it at lightning speed and hit the boy. That cause him to fly right into the wall. He was out which meant Evelynn's team won.

Elias: "Oh God.."

Chise: "I know. That could've hurt."

Elias: "Not that. She would've been seen."

Chise: "Yeah that's true also." (looks at phone) "2:49pm. Time to pick them up."

Elias: "Right. We need to talk to them about what happened."

Chise: "Yeah. I know she has a temper and she was looking out for her big sister, but she could've hurt that poor boy." (puts on clothes)

Elias: "He deserved it."

Chise: "Elias…."

Elias: "Am I wrong?"

Chise: (sighs, then laughs) "I'm going now."

Elias: "Be careful."

Back at the school, the twins were back in their homeroom waiting for the final bell to go home.

Mrs. Everett: "Okay kids. You have homework tonight okay? Math, English, Social Studies, and Spelling."

Class: "Aw!"

Evelynn: "Why do we get homework? We're the new kids."

Emma: "Maybe it's because we started in the middle of the school year."

Evelynn: "Man. This sucks."

Eva: "I agree. I rather play."

Evelynn: "Right?! See Sis. Eva gets it."

Emma: (sighs) "I didn't know Brooke had a little sister. Where were you around summer time?"

Eva: "Had the summer cold."

Evelynn: "I know how that is. Did a snow bug attack you too?"

Eva: "A what?"

Emma: (puts hand on Evelynn's mouth) "She's just embellishing! Hehehe! My sister is quite the tease."

Evelynn: (grunts, licks hand)

Emma: " **EW!** "

Eva: "What a weird tongue you have."

Evelynn: "Hehehe."

Mrs. Everett: "Emma and Evelynn Ainsworth? Your mommy is here."

They said goodbye to the rest of the kids and Eva. When they saw Chise, they practically jumped in her arms.

Chise: "Hey you two. How was it? The first day?"

Emma: "It was good."

Evelynn: "Awesome."

Chise: "I'm glad to hear that. Any trouble from them?"

Mrs. Everett: "None whatsoever. They were perfect."

Chise: "Daddy's been thinking about you all day."

Evelynn: "Did something happened?"

Emma: "He's okay. Isn't he?"

Chise: "He's fine."

Mrs. Everett: "Did something happened?"

Chise: "Their father had…..an accident. He was almost killed. But he manage to pull through."

Mrs. Everett: "That's good. I hope to see you two tomorrow."

Emma and Evelynn: "Bye."

When they got home, Silver removed their hats and jackets and just like that, the girls rushed upstairs. They found Elias reading one of his books. When he looked up, he was tackled by them with a big hug.

Elias: "Woah. Daddy's still hurt."

Chise: "Sorry. They're very fast."

Evelynn: "You're still okay right?"

Elias: "I'm fine. I promise."

Emma: "We were thinking about you all day."

Elias: "I bet you were."

Chise: "Hey. Daddy and I want to talk to you about something."

Evelynn: "About what?"

Elias: "Well it would be best if you don't show your forms to other children."

Emma: (got scared) "Other form?"

Chise: "That's right. It will scare the other kids. No matter what, you are to stay like little girls."

Elias: "Yes. No magic. Understand?"

Emma and Evelynn: "Okay."

Chise: "And another thing. If one of the kids is bothering you, do not pummel them or hit them with balls **VERY HARD**. Okay?"

Evelynn: "What do you mean?"

Chise: "Meaning **don't hurt them**."

Elias: "I still say he deserved it."

Chise: (grumbles)

Elias: "I'm speaking truthfully."

Emma: "We will. Come on Evelynn."

Elias: "Where are you off to?"

Emma: "Homework."

Evelynn: "Ugh…."

Elias: "I'm proud of them."

Chise: "Me too."

Elias: "Especially Evelynn."

Chise: "Really?"

Elias: (chuckles)

Chise fell into arms gently so not to hurt him. He was glad yet he still feels the same as before. If something happens like that again, what would he do? The girls got to work on their homework. They were already excited about the next day.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

It had been a few days since the girls started school. They had made many friends so far and yet, they still worry about Elias. He was able to move around in his room and to his study, but Chise still thinks that the stairs are off limits for now. One morning after they finished their breakfast, Chise and the girls got ready to head to school.

Emma: "Bye Silver."

Evelynn: "Later Uncle Ruth."

Silver: (waves)

Ruth: "Do good."

Emma and Evelynn: "LATER DAD!"

Elias: "Have a good day you two."

As always, Chise dropped them at the train station and headed back to the house. It was good that they were adjusting, she thought to herself. When no one was looking, she took out her staff and flew off as a phoenix. When she got on the ground and into the house, she was about to mix up Elias' medicine. She then heard rapid knocking at the door. She was surprised by it but went to answer. When she opened the door, Lindel and Angelica gave a surprised Chise a tight squeeze. She wrote to them earlier yesterday telling them what happened between Elias and Ashen Eyes.

Chise: "Hey guys."

Angelica: "Where is he?! Where's Ains?!"

Chise: "He's upstairs—Lindel!"

Lindel was in a hurry to see him. He gave Ruth a quick hi and kept on to Elias' bedroom. When he saw Silver come out with a plate, he saw that he barely ate anything. Angelica came upstairs as fast as she could too. Chise tried to warn them that he was still weak, but the door flew opened which scared Elias a little bit, dropping his book.

Lindel and Angelica: "ELIAS!"

Lindel rushed first and hugged him first.

Elias: "Echos! Wha-"

Lindel: "Just shut up and hug me you big idiot!"

Elias just hugged him anyway. He really does think of him as a son, Chise thought. Angelica just pouted. She wanted to hug him first.

Chise: "Lindel beat you to it Angie."

Angelica: "Yeah. It was no fair."

Chise: "Well Lindel actually did take care of him for 300 years. That's his son."

Angelica: "Screw that! I wanna hug him too! AINS!"

Elias: "Angie?! Wait!"

Now two people were hugging Elias. As much as he loved it, it was just too much.

Elias: "Lindel please!"

Lindel: "My boy… my son…."

Elias: "I am not a child! Let go!"

Lindel: "It was childish facing off against an ancient being like that!"

Angelica: "He's right! Now suck it up and hug us! Chise said in the letter that your heart stopped in Anthill! I was worried half to death!" (hugs tighter)

Elias: "Chise…. Their trying to murder me. Help…. Please…."

Chise: "I'm coming baby. Okay you guys. Break it up. Do **YOU** want to kill him too?"

Angelica: "Right. Sorry."

Lindel: "Of course. Just don't do anything that perilous again."

Elias: "I would have taken care of him. I…. I let my guard down…."

Angelica: (slaps him)

Elias: ?!

Chise: "ANGIE!"

Angelica: "Don't fight him period! You Bonehead… He's too dangerous… You don't want those little girls to lose a father, do you? You don't want Chise to be a widow, do you?"

Elias: "…."

Chise: "…"

Elias: "….No."

Angelica: "Good. Because if you do something stupid like that again, I'll punch you where it hurts buddy!"

Elias: (shuddering) "?! Chise…..HELP!"

Chise: "Angie.."

Angelica: "Excuse me for CARING! Hmph!"

Lindel: "Well. Are you alright?"

Elias: "I'm able to move but it still hurts."

Angelica: "What about your neck?"

Elias: "I'm puzzled by that."

Angelica: "I mean not most people survived a slit of the throat. You are a lucky bastard Ainsworth."

Lindel: "Where are my granddaughters?"

Chise: "They're at school."

Angelica: "How are they liking it so far?"

Elias: "They are enjoying themselves."

Lindel: "Shame… I wanted to see them. But unfortunately, I have to get back to the Dragon Aerie. Darn…."

Chise: "They would have love to see you. It's been a while."

Elias: "Yes. They were babies when you last saw them."

Lindel: "And now first graders. Wow."

Angelica: "Was it a good idea to send them off after what happened to you?"

Chise: "I got the squid cam watching them."

Angelica: "Oh! That thing I made you. I'm surprised you still have it."

Elias: "I'm glad I didn't throw it away."

Lindel: "Well I must be off."

Chise: "Already?"

Lindel: "Yes. I have hatchlings to look after. You understand."

Chise: (laughs) "Yes." (hugs him) "Take care Lindel."

Lindel: "You too Chise. Take care of my Bonehead of a son as well."

Elias: "Die…"

LIndel: "Hahaha. Funny even in that state. Well, you DON'T DIE. Okay?"

Elias: "Okay."

Chise: "I will."

Lindel: "Give the little ones my love. Goodbye Angelica."

Angelica: "Take care."

Chise: "He really is like your father."

Elias: "Taking pity from a mischievous old relic like him already makes me ache."

Chise: "I'll see him out."

Chise left the room so that Elias and Angelica could finish talking. She led Lindel out the door and watch him get on the dragon that gave her the curse.

Chise: "Are you doing better?"

Dragon: "Yes. Thanks to your little girl. She is really special."

Chise: "She is. I'll tell her you asked about her."

Lindel: "Time to go home. Chise."

Chise: "Hmm?"

Lindel: "Before I take my leave, I think you should find Ashen Eyes and deal with him once and for all. I do not think he'll stopped until the Thorn Mage is gone."

Chise: "You don't think I want to make him pay for what he did to Elias? I want to destroy him. But….I. There has to be another way. Because if cutting his head off won't kill him, I don't know what will."

Lindel: "I agree completely…. I want him gone too. Maybe there are some old books at the College that will help you. It's a long shot though. He must be dealt with Chise. I won't lose my son again.."

Chise: "Mhm.."

As she watched the dragon fly away, she begin to think. If there are books at the College, then there is a way for Ashen Eyes to be destroyed. For good.

* * *

At the school, during recess, Emma was getting a book about legends of supernatural beings. She then headed outside to the swing. She looked and saw Evelynn playing snowball with Skyler, Brooke, Eva, and the other kids. She got on the swing and started reading. As she read, she got to thinking about what she did to Ashen Eyes. She had been having bad dreams and sleeping with Elias and Chise. She even slept with Ruth one day. All of a sudden, someone pushed Emma off the swing, making her drop her book. It was her classmate Mitch and his friends. He was also the one that threw the dodgeball at her.

Emma: "That wasn't nice Mitch!"

Mitch: "What are ya gonna do about it?"

Emma: "….."

Boy #1: "You ain't gonna do nothing!"

Girl #1: "You're too scared!"

Emma: "I'm not scared…."

Girl #1: "Are too!"

Boy #1: "Look what she got."

Emma: "That's mine! Give it back at once!"

Mitch: "Make me! Guys go long!"

Boy #1: "Over here!"

Girl #1: "Mitch! Mitch! Here!"

Emma: "Stop it! Please! Give it back!"

Mitch: "Reading weird things! What a weird one you are!"

Emma: "I'm not weird!"

Boy and Girl: "WEIRDO! WEIRDO! WEIRDO!"

Emma: (starts to cry) "I'm not weird….."

Mitch: "I bet you have fangs and claws!"

Emma: "?!"

Mitch: "Aw! What a crybaby! CRYBAB-"

From out of no where, Evelynn along with Skyler and Brooke started hitting Mitch and his friends with snowballs. While Skyler and Brooke kept throwing, Evelynn charged right at them.

Evelynn: " **HEY! DON'T MAKE MY SISTER CRY!** "

Mitch: "It's Evelynn!"

Girl #1: "Run away!"

Boy #1: "She's gonna get us! RUN!"

Emma: (sniffles) "Evelynn.."

Eva: "Leave her alone you bullies!" (throws)

Evelynn: " **RRRRAAAARRR!** "

Mitch and friends: "RUN AWAY!"

Evelynn: "HMPH!" (helps Emma) "You okay?"

Emma: "Yeah….."

Evelynn: "What would you do without me? We should tell Mom and Dad about this."

Emma: "No! Don't do that!"

Evelynn: "Huh?! Why the heck not?!"

Emma: "Mommy is already busy taken care off Daddy. I don't want to worry them anymore."

Evelynn: "Tch.. Fine. But you can't keep them in the dark forever you know."

Emma: "I know."

As the bell rang for them to head back to class, they waved bye to Skyler and Brooke. When they got back, they saw Mitch and the others. Evelynn quickly got in front of her and started growling again. They quickly backed away from her and Emma. When they got to their seats, they watched Mrs. Everett pass back their test.

Mrs. Everett: "Here are your Math, Social Studies, and Reading test. I was very proud by most of you and a few, you can do better."

Emma: "A+, A+, and a 95% in Reading. What you got Sis?"

Evelynn: "B- in Social Studies, C+ in Reading and….. **ACK?!** "

Emma: "What's wrong?"

Evelynn: "…..Nothing…"

Emma: "Come on Evelynn. Show me."

Evelynn: "Die!"

Emma: "How mature…Give!" (snatches paper, gasps) "You have a **D-** in Math."

Evelynn: "…Yeah….."

Emma: "Aw. Well. At least it's not an F."

Evelynn: "Are you trying to make me feel worse Ms. Know It All?"

Emma: "No! I mean….No! It's just you can do better."

Mrs. Everett: "Emma. Evelynn. Your mommy wants you to ride the train by yourselves today. She's going to be late."

Emma: "K."

Evelynn: "I'm screwed…"

Emma: "Look Sis. We have Math homework tonight. Just try harder or ask me for help."

Evelynn: "No it's fine. I'll try again." (moans)

 _Bell rings…_

Mrs. Everett: "Alright. Don't forget to do you homework tonight. And don't forget. Report Cards in 3 days. The homework will help bring some of your points up. Have a great evening kids."

 _On the train home…._

Evelynn: "Report Cards?! No!"

Emma: "Cheer up. You heard what she said. The homework will help. So keep trying."

Evelynn: "Uh…yeah…"

Well 3 days went by like that. Emma had all A's on her report card. While Evelynn…well….

Emma: "My first report card. All A's. What about you Sis?"

Evelynn: "Die….."

Emma: "Uh-oh. Let me see… PE: **A** Of course. Your B- became a B+ in Social Studies. Reading is still a C. Spelling is a C-. You're not a good speller."

Evelynn: (grumbles)

Emma: "Art is A++! Duh! You're a great drawer. And now for Math… **EEP!** "

Evelynn: "Go ahead. Say it."

Emma: "D-….AGAIN!"

Evelynn: "And not just a D! It's almost an **F**! I'm so screwed. BIG TIME!"

Emma: "Don't give up Sis."

Mrs. Everett: "Your sister is right Evelynn. The rest of your grades are fair. But Math, not so much. Maybe you should have help tonight. You need to keep at it."

Evelynn: "Yeah…sure."

When she got home, she got started on her homework while Silver started preparing supper. She answered some of them then her pencil just froze on the next problem. Elias manage to get out of bed and gently come downstairs and sit in his chair with his book. Silver quickly walked over wondering if he was okay, but he assured her not to worry. He got back to reading his book. Evelynn then started to get frustrated with the same problem she was stuck on. Her eyes went red and she just lost it.

Evelynn: " **AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! SCREW THIS!** " (throws math book)

Elias: "Hmm? **?!** "

Elias managed to duck when the book headed for him. He then saw Evelynn banging her head on the table. He saw the book and use his staff to pick it up.

Elias: "Evelynn? What's wrong?"

Evelynn: "I HATE MATH THAT'S WHAT!"

Elias: (chuckles) "Come here."

He lifted her up on his lap and look at her begrudged face.

Evelynn: "Why are you out of bed?"

Elias: "I do not want to stay there forever. Now. What's wrong my puppy."

Evelynn: "I'm not good at math. It's too hard. And I'm failing it too."

Elias: "That's right. I never saw you and your sister's report cards."

Evelynn: "Here…"

Elias: "Very good. Of course, you do good in art. You do realized there is no **y** in Ainsworth right?"

Evelynn: "Meh."

Elias: "And Math… oh…. Uh…. Math needs some improving."

Evelynn: (groans)

Elias: "Do you have homework in this math?"

Evelynn: "In the book."

Elias looked and saw her paper. He saw that a few of them were right and the other were just plain wrong. He then looked at her report card.

Elias: "Evelynn. Sweet pup. What is 4+4=?"

Evelynn: "44."

Elias: (almost fell over) "And what is 10+10=?"

Evelynn: "100!"

Elias: (smacks hand on head) _That is multiplying…._ "As God is my witness you will learn Math child."

Evelynn: "That bad huh Dad?"

Elias: "Yes. But there's a way to change all that and that's to do better. Now let's start with 4+4. Hold up four fingers."

Evelynn: "Okay."

Elias: "Then I hold up four. Count all fingers."

Evelynn: 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8."

Elias: "Now. What is 4+4=?"

Evelynn: " **8**!"

Elias: "That's right."

Evelynn: "Yes!"

Elias: "Now for the next one. Hold up 10 fingers."

Evelynn: "Like this?"

Elias: Yes. And me as well. Now count like before."

Evelynn: "17…18…19…20. 20?"

Elias: "That's it! So 10+10=?"

Evelynn: " **20**!"

Elias: "There you go. See how well you do when you count. Adding is when you add for example two to another two hence 2+2=4. Understand?"

Evelynn: "Yeah. What about subtracting?"

Elias: "That is when you take away two. 4-2=?"

Evelynn: "2?"

Elias: "Exactly."

Evelynn: "I think I get it now."

Elias: "You do that and this D- will be an A."

Evelynn: (hugs him) "Thanks Dad."

Elias: "If you require anymore assistance, come to me. Or talk to your sister."

Evelynn: "I don't know where Emma is."

Elias: "What? Where is she?"

Evelynn: "I don't know, but she already finished her homework."

Elias: "I'm going to look for her."

Silver: "MMMM! (shakes head no)

Elias: "I will be fine Silver."

Silver: (sighs)

Elias: (pats her head) "I will be fine."

Evelynn: "Be careful Dad."

Elias: (chuckles) "I will. You just continue your work."

They watched Elias put on a scarf and head out the door. At the bridge, Emma was sitting on the edge watching the sun setting. A lot has been on her mind since what happened and now hearing it from a bully that she's weird has made it worse. She looked at her hands and images of that night and her form came back to her. She yelled and started to fall back. Waiting for her head to hit the snowy ground, a hand grabbed it just in time.

Emma: "Wha…huh?!"

Elias: "Emma."

Emma: "Daddy… What are you doing out of the house? It's dangerous. Mom will be infuriated."

Elias: "Don't you worry about your mother. I will make it up to her. That said, what are you doing out here?"

Emma: "Uh….well…."

Elias: "Is everything okay at school?"

Emma: "…...yes…. Everything's okay."

Elias: "Emma. If there is something troubling you, please feel the need to tell me."

Emma: "Daddy?"

Elias: "Yes?"

Emma: "Are we…... **monsters**?"

Elias: "What? No. You are not a monster… Who said you were a monster? Was it Evelynn?"

Emma: "No. It's just…. well…. when Ashen Eyes was trying to kill you, I well….I…"

Elias: "Hush. Don't say that."

Emma: "But monster hurt people. Right? Monsters kill."

Elias: "Ashen Eyes is a monster. You are not. You saved me. I would not be here if you didn't do what you did. You. Mommy. And your uncles and sister. You all saved my life."

Emma: "So I'm not a killer?"

Elias: (picks her up, hugs her) "No baby. You are no killer."

Emma: "I'm not weird?"

Elias: "No."

Emma: (hugs tightly) "Thanks Daddy."

Elias: "How about we go home."

Emma: "Yeah. That would be good."

Elias: "Want me to carry you?"

Emma: "It won't hurt?"

Elias: "Nonsense."

Emma: (giggles)

When they finally reach home, Elias put Emma down so he could opened the door. When they went in, Elias face turned to horror. Emma saw this then looked at what was scaring him. She too had the face of petrification. It was Chise, standing there, arms folded and eyes of fire. And an aura that was full of fury so powerful that you would burn if you touch her.

Evelynn: "Dad. Mom's home."

Elias: "I see that Love."

Emma: "Mommy."

Elias: "Welcome home Honey."

Chise: "Don't give me that! What's your excuse?! Where have you been?!"

Elias: "I was looking for Emma."

Emma: "It's true Mommy!"

Chise: "Do you know how worried I was?! I thought Ashen Eyes got you again!"

Elias: "Did the ring go off?"

Chise: "No it didn't….. But that's not the point! I'm furious Elias!"

Elias: "Hey. I'm right here. I'm sorry I worried you."

Chise: "Darn you. What do I have to do to keep a close eye on you huh?!

Elias: "Chise..."

Chise: "I want to keep you safe. That's how it needs to be. Until he's gone for good, you have a target on you."

Elias: "I understand. I'm sorry."

Chise: (sighs, punches his face gently) "Don't do it again. Okay?"

Elias: "Okay."

* * *

The next afternoon, Chise had just came back from the College, looking for a book to destroy Ashen Eyes for good. She was almost home when someone called her name.

Simon: "Chise! Hey."

Chise: "….."

Simon: "I came by to give Elias another errand to run and with the holidays coming up, I need to stock up on medicine…"

Chise: "Just stop."

Simon: "Huh?"

Chise: "Enough already! All you do is complain! Giving Elias errands even after what happened to him?!"

Simon: "What happened to Elias?"

Chise: "After you gave us those tickets, he was stabbed!"

Simon: "I….I didn't know…."

Chise: "If you want the errands done, do it yourself!"

Simon: "Chise….I'm sorry…. I didn't know. How is he?"

Chise: "He's fine. Be glad he's alive. I would be very furious with you Simon… Later…"

Simon: "Chise…..please…..Let me see him."

Chise: "…(sighs)….come on…."

When they got inside, Simon saw Elias sitting in his chair like always. Simon went to him and started squeezing the life out of him.

Simon: "ELIAS! I'M SO SORRY! CHISE TOLD ME WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I ALREADY ASK GOD FOR FORGIVENESS TOO!"

Elias: "Simon!" (reaches for staff)

Simon: "I WON'T FEEL BETTER UNTIL YOU FORGIVE ME! SO PLEAS-?!"

 **BOP!**

Simon: "OUCH!"

Elias: "Damn priest. Please shut the hell up."

Simon: "Sheesh! Even when you're injured, you're brutal."

Elias: "What are you blubbering about?"

Simon: "Look Chise told me what happened to you. I take full responsibility for that. I'm relieved that you are okay."

Elias: "Thank you."

Simon: "If I hadn't given your family those movie tickets, this wouldn't happen. I am terribly sorry."

Elias: "What matters is that I'm alive. I should not have let my guard down. Ashen Eyes did say that I wouldn't see it coming."

Chise: "Well if this is right, he won't see this coming…."

Elias: "Hmm? What do you mean?"

Chise: "Nothing…. Just continue talking…. I'll leave you guys alone.."

Chise went upstairs and took out some books. Each on supernatural beings and how to destroy them permanently. If she wants to protect her love ones, this is what she needs to do. She took out one book and started reading.

Chise: "Better get started."

Chise continued to read even found some ancient drawings and murals. One looks like Ashen Eyes fighting two orbs. She looked closer and read the inscription:

 _Throughout time and history, a dark deity has cause mischief and despair to the world of mortal. Mages, alchemists, even warriors tried for centuries to defeat him, but they failed and were fallen. The light deity told a prophecy that the being of sand and trickery will soon fall in the hands of two…two…..two?_

Chise: (scoffs) "Two what?"

She looked in another book which said the same thing but saw that a few pages were missing. She then saw a clue that left one of the pages intact. So, she continued reading some more:

 _By the age of 12, the _ _ will combine their abilities and destroy the dark immortal of sand once and for all._

Chise: "The age of 12? And two what exactly? It's like it's talking about kids. I need more information. Two…..something….."

* * *

Finally, the girls first winter break out of school had arrived. Evelynn was skipping happily because thanks to Elias, her math grade was up, and she couldn't wait to show him. Emma on the other hand had not so good day because Mitch picked on her again. She watched Evelynn throw snow up in the air being very happy.

Evelynn: "Hey Sis. You know what? School is great and everything but what would really top it off is that we learn some magic from Mom and Dad."

Emma: "Mmm."

Evelynn: "God! School is finally out for the holidays and our birthdays will be coming up real soon. Can't wait. We'll be 7 years old."

Emma: "Mhm."

Evelynn: (irritated) "I stuck my foot in the icy pond. Now it's frozen and broken."

Emma: "That's good Evelynn."

Evelynn: "YOU'RE NOT LISTENING TO ME! IT PISSES ME OFF!"

Emma: "Sorry Sis."

Evelynn: "It's Mitch isn't it? That's it. I'm telling Dad."

Emma: "No! Don't tell Daddy. Please. He's almost done recovering. There has been no setbacks. I can handle this on my own. DO NOT TELL DAD. Understand?"

Evelynn: "Ugh… this is stupid. FINE! I won't tell Dad. But you better handle Mitch Sis. Because if you can't handle him, I will." (red eyes)

Emma: "Dad says we're not suppose to use magic."

Evelynn: "Who said anything about magic?" (cracks knuckles)

Emma: "Oy… Evelynn don-"

?: "Look! It's them!"

Emma and Evelynn: "Huh?"

?: "The Daughters of Thorn and Robin. We're finally meeting them."

Emma and Evelynn were approached by none other than the Yule Twins. The descend to the snow and the girls looked at their wings.

Emma: "Are you two twins?"

Evelynn: "Like us?"

Yule Twin #1: "We sure are!"

Yule Twin #2: "We met you when you were in the Robin's belly. And here you are now."

Yule Twin #1: "Are the two of you preparing for Yule?"

Evelynn: "If you mean Christmas, then yes."

Yule Twin #2: "You're funny. Be weary. For the antler man and his bride are a coming."

Chise: "Hello Yule Twins."

Evelynn: "Mom."

Emma: "Hi Mommy."

Chise: "Sorry I couldn't pick you up again. I….been busy lately."

Evelynn: "We met twins like us."

Chise: "I see you have."

Emma: "Wanna play with us Yule Twins?"

Yule Twin #1: "Oh we can't. We have lots to prepare."

Yule Twin #2: "As do you. Give our regards to Thorn."

Chise: "I will. Thank you."

Evelynn: "Are we gonna be okay doing the Yule stuff without Dad this year?"

Chise: "Daddy taught me what to do. And now I'm going to teach you."

Emma: "Do we go now?"

Chise: "Mmm. Tomorrow."

When they got home, Evelynn jumped on Elias' chair, showing him her math grade.

Evelynn: "See it Dad?"

Elias: "Well well. You have a B-."

Evelynn: "Right?! And it all thanks to you."

Elias: "This is very good. I'm very proud of you."

Emma: "Daddy. We saw the Yule Twins."

Elias: "Oh it's that time already? I have to get my tools if I need to prepare on time."

Chise: "No need. I will be doing it this year. I can handle it. I'll have Ruth to help me and I want to show the girls how it's done. Besides I don't want you getting hurt climbing that tree."

Elias: "You sure you can do it."

Chise: "Mhm. I watch you every time. I know what to do."

Elias: "Well….alright." _What's this I'm feeling?_

Later at night, Elias had tossed and turned. He started to sweat like crazy. He was having a nightmare. He finally sat up as fast as lightning, waking up screaming. He looked at his hands. They were purple again and had claws. A black hand reached out for it. He flinched and saw it was just Chise. He hugged her tightly.

Chise: "It's okay. I'm here. You had another nightmare?"

Elias: "I don't understand. I want them to stop. I had many injuries before but why is this one so different?"

Chise: "Maybe you're healing but you're not healing mentally."

Elias: "Is that it?"

Chise: "Yeah. You need to face what he did to you. It's true some injuries leave a scar. Physically and mentally." (looks at her arm)

Elias: "You are very wise my human teacher."

Chise: "I learn from the best."

Elias: "Can I hold you?"

Chise: "No need to ask."

Elias: "Can I ask you one thing?"

Chise: "Hmm?"

Elias: "Where do you go every afternoon?"

Chise: "I go to the library. That's all you need to know."

She left him confused by that statement. He put it aside for now. They went back to sleep as Chise pushed the books she required further under the bed.


	19. Chapter 19

Notes: Sakura and Evelynn were watching this: watch?v=FHJhTXIE124&t=262s She made Evelynn listen to this song: watch?v=0mgA80w89v0&feature=

 **Chapter 19**

The next day, the girls saw that clothes and jackets were laid out for them. Chise had already put on her green jacket and scarf. She saw that Elias was still tired so she let him sleep some more. She saw that Ruth was ready. They saw the girls putting on the winter clothes and they were all off into the forest. Chise carried the basket on her back. Emma saw the red berries and pick them. She got cut on her finger and Ruth rubbed her head. So he helped her picked them. Evelyn made a little snowman while watching Chise cut the branch off the tree. Chise gave both the girls red berries and she fed Ruth one.

They moved on and saw the yellow berries and stopped. Chise took out the knife that Elias always used to cut it down.

Chise: "Girls. I want you two to hold this blanket together. I need to cut that down."

Emma and Evelynn: "Okay."

Ruth turned human and helped Chise up the tree. She climbed the rest of the way. The girls watched as she slashes the branch and it fell into the blanket. She cut a few more just as Elias does every year. After they had gather everything, Chise and Ruth heard footsteps.

Ruth: "It's them."

Chise: "Where are the girls?"

Ruth: "There!"

Chise: (whispers) "Emma! Evelynn!"

Evelynn: "Yeah?"

Ruth: "Shh. Get over here."

Emma: "Why?"

Chise: "Just come here. Now."

They came and Chise held Evelynn while Ruth held Emma. They saw the man antler carrying his pregnant wife on her back as always. This is the first time the twins saw them in person. Chise as usual left a few berries by the tree and the woman pick it up and held it close to her. They left and disappeared into the fog and they came out of there hiding place.

Evelynn: "Who was that Mom?"

Chise: "Do you remember what the Yule Twins said?"

Evelynn: "They mentioned a guy with antlers. That was him?"

Chise: "Mhm."

Emma: "Why can't we let them see us?"

Evelynn: "You did see what he was carrying right?"

Emma: "Yeah but I'm pretty sure he wouldn't hurt us."

Chise: "Come on. Let's go home…"

Ruth: "Chise?"

Evelynn: "You okay Mom?"

Chise: "I'm fine. Just a bit woozy."

Ruth: "Let's go home then."

When they arrived home, Elias was waiting for them. He manage to wait from them. The girls rushed and hugged him and they told them what they saw. Chise grimace because she didn't think it was okay for him to be outside at all. Ashen Eyes could be anywhere, she thought to herself. After everything was set up for Yule, Elias tried to put up mistletoe, but Chise did it for him. The same feeling returned.

Evelynn: "What's up Dad?"

Elias: "Oh! It's nothing."

Emma: "Did you know people kiss under these things?"

Evelynn: "Yuck!"

Elias and Chise shared a kiss right in front of them. Emma thought it was kind, tender, and sweet. While Evelynn…

Evelynn: " **BLECH!** Point PROVEN!"

Chise: "Oh hush."

Emma: "Yeah. Hush."

Evelynn: "Well kissing is gross! Kissing has cooties!"

Elias: "Cooties?"

Chise: "It's something kids think at that age and up."

Evelynn: "Right?! And when that person gets cooties, it will spread like the plague."

Elias and Chise grinned at each other. They grabbed the girls and started giving them kisses all over their faces.

Evelynn: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'm infected!"

Elias: "You are fine. Now come on. It's time for dinner."

Chise: "It's lasagna."

Emma and Evelynn: "YEAH!"

After a week had passed, Elias realized that Christmas just around the corner. He saw in a catalog that there was a watch on display that would be perfect for Chise. But knowing his wife, she still think that once he steps out that door, Ashen Eyes will get him again and she just can't risk that. There must be a way to get by without her knowing, he thought to himself. He didn't notice Chise running down the hall straight to the bathroom to throw up. One day, while Chise was going to feed Cartiphilus and get more firewood, Elias manage for the past couple of day to change his form. He needed to start small so he changed into the male version of Chise. He got dressed and headed out the back way of the house. In front of the house, Chise gave the centaur mailman gifts to give to Lindel, Alice, Adolf, and Tory. She waved goodbye to him and turn to find a white-haired boy in black leaving the house. This made her upset. Chise wanted to yell for him to get back but heard Silver ring the bell.

Chise: "Silver? Did it?"

Silver: "Mhm!"

They both went up to the bathroom. After a few minutes, they both came back out with stunned looks on their faces.

Chise: "Oh God.."

Silver: "Mmm…"

Chise: "Silver."

Silver: "Hmm?"

Chise: "Don't tell Elias and the girls about this yet. I'll tell them…..soon."

Silver: (nods)

Chise: "Don't you tell them either Ruth!"

Ruth: "I won't! I promise."

Chise: "You better."

In the city, Yuuji was walking hand in hand with Stella. They were having a pre-Christmas date. Actually it was their FIRST date.

Stella: "You're having Christmas with your dad and sister at the Ainsworth house huh? Thanks for inviting me."

Yuuji: "Of course. It's sorta my first family Christmas with my real family. I'm a bit nervous."

Stella: "You'll do fine."

Yuuji: "Think so?"

Stella: "I know….Hey! It's Elias!"

Yuuji: "Where?"

Stella: "There! The guy with white hair and dressed in black."

Girl #1: "So dark."

Girl #2: "He's so cool."

Girl #3: "The way he walks is so mysterious! It's so hot."

Yuuji: "Uh Stella. I seen what Elias looks like and that's not him. That's a kid."

Stella: "Trust me. That's him. Come on!"

Elias: "Store must be around here somewhere. But wher-"

Stella: "Elias!"

Elias: "Stella. Merry Christmas."

Stella: "See? Told ya it was him."

Yuuji: "That's right. Chise said you changed forms to look like other people. Guess you look like my sister."

Stella: "Chise let you out of the house? It's about time."

Elias: "Well….."

Stella: "She doesn't know you're out here does she?"

Elias: "No. I would appreciate it if you would keep quiet about my outing. Chise is trying too hard to look out for me. I need to get her Christmas gift before time is up."

Yuuji: "Well if it is for my sister then your secret is safe with me. I'll even help out."

Elias: "Thanks Yuuji."

Stella: "You been through a horrible fate Elias. Chise can't help but to worry."

Elias: "I know. So anyway, there's this watch I want to get her. It fits her perfectly. I must get it at once before it's too late."

Yuuji: "It is Christmas Eve. People are gonna be acting crazy this time of year."

Elias: "Hmph. I think I can handle it."

Stella: "You'll see."

Elias: "Should I be worried?"

Yuuji: "No."

Elias: "Huh."

Yuuji: "You should be afraid Elias."

Elias: " **?!** "

Stella and Yuuji: "Come on." (dragging him)

They dragged Elias to the store. And just then, the same squid cam that was watching the girls is following them. Back at home, Chise was watching through that cam with a very angry face.

Emma: "MOM! DAD! EVELYNN'S BEING MEAN!"

Evelynn: "AM NOT!"

Emma: "ARE TOO!"

Chise: (glaring and growling)

Emma: "EEEEK!"

Evelynn: "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry Sis!"

Chise: "Mmmmm….."

Emma: "Mom you okay?"

Evelynn: "Where's Dad?"

Chise: "Daddy went out. Without permission…."

Emma: "Uh-oh.."

Evelynn: "Dad got loose. Where'd he go?"

Chise: "Probably to do last minute shopping. I could've did it for him. Why did he have to sneak out?"

Evelynn: (whispers) "No wonder Mom's pissed."

Emma: "What about Ashen Eye? Will he get Daddy again?"

Chise: "He's with your Uncle Fumiki and Stella. He should be fine."

Evelynn: "You don't sound sure."

Chise: "Let's not talk about Daddy okay?"

Emma: "K. How you feeling?"

Chise: "What do you mean?"

Evelynn: "This morning, you went to the bathroom like it was on fire. Then we heard you throw up. Was it something you ate?"

Chise: ?!

Emma: "Are you sick Mom?"

Chise: "No! What? I'm fine! Everything is okay!"

Evelynn: "Uh-huh….." (raise an eyebrow)

Emma: "Daddy's coming straight home right?"

Chise: "He has to. I love your dad. So much. I really do. He's safety means everything to me."

Evelynn: "But when he gets home, he's in trouble isn't he?"

Chise: "OH! **Big time**!"

Back at the store, Elias tried really hard to find the watch. Most places were sold out of them. Yuuji and Stella looked other places. They met back and told each other no luck.

Yuuji: "I'm sorry man. No luck."

Stella: "Same here."

Elias: "I can't give up."

Stella: "You won't have to. I looked up the description of that watch. They got **one last watch**. I knows where it is."

Yuuji: "Well come on guys. Let's go."

When they got there, they saw women fighting over clothes, cat fights, and arguing.

Elias: "Savages... All this over last minute shopping?"

Stella and Yuuji: "Told ya."

Stella: "We have to keep going. We came this far boys—DUCK!"

Elias: "WOAH!"

Yuuji: "INCOMING!"

Elias and Yuuji quickly dodge a woman flying towards the women fighting to get the winter cloak that the other women were fighting over.

Elias: "I need to get that watch… **QUICKLY**."

Stella: "Then let's hurry then."

They went to the jewelry department and saw the watch on display.

Elias: "There it is. I'm going to get it."

Stella: "Wait Elias. Hold on." (grabs his hand)

Stella looked and saw that 2 girls just her age looking at the same watch. All three of them exchanged glares.

Yuuji: "You should have seen her when she told me about Black Friday. This is gonna get ugly."

Stella threw the first punch the first girl ducked and kneed her in the stomach. Elias went to help but Yuuji held him back. Stella slapped her back and stepped on the other girls foot. There was hair pulling and claw scratching. One of the girls ran off in tears when Stella ripped one of her sleeves. It was just the other girl and Stella now.

Stella: "I'm getting that watch. It's for my friend's wife."

Girl: "I don't think so. It's mine. He should have ordered it online like a normal person."

Elias: "Online?"

Yuuji: "I'll explain later."

They soon saw that Stella had the girl in a headlock. She couldn't breathe.

Stella: "Do you give up?"

Girl: "I give! I give!"

Stella: "Good. Now BEAT IT!"

Elias and Yuuji: "Uh….."

Stella: "Let this be a lesson to you boys. You see something you want, you fight to get it."

Elias: "Interesting."

Yuuji: "I love you so much right now."

Elias: "Really?"

Stella: (giggles, blushes)

Yuuji: "How about I put some ointment on that."

Stella: "Sure."

Elias: "You two…..are perfect together."

Stella: "Thanks Elias. Now go get that watch for Chise."

Yuuji: "And hurry up and get home before she kills you."

Elias: "Of course." (stomach growling)

Yuuji: "Uh…."

Stella: "Have you eaten today?"

Elias: "No. I passed breakfast this time."

Yuuji: "Well there's still time. She won't mind you being gone a while longer."

Elias: "This is your older sister we are speaking of."

Stella: "He's right."

Yuuji: "Stop spazzing out. Get the watch. Trust me."

After Elias purchased the watch, he put it in his jacket pocket. They left the store and the squid cam followed after them. Throughout the whole day, Elias, Stella, and Yuuji had a great Christmas Eve afternoon. Stella bought some peppermint hot chocolate for them. Considering that he only drunk tea all the time, this is the first time he had peppermint hot chocolate. He took a sniff then taste it. His face widened for it is the delicious beverage he ever tasted.

Elias: "This is GOOD!"

Yuuji: "You never had hot chocolate before? How old are you?"

Elias: "I'm centuries old. I have been drinking tea as far as I can remember."

Stella: "Well now you can do something different."

Elias: "I guess I can."

Yuuji: "You changed forms. Did it hurt when you did that?"

Elias: "I'm able to move around the house a little. I feel no pain in my neck and the wound in my stomach is still sore but it is healing well."

Yuuji: "Seriously Elias. What exactly are you? No one and I mean NO ONE can survive a throat slit."

Elias: "So people keep telling me. Look. I'm just a bit surprised as you are. I thought I would have die too. But I'm glad I'm still here. I have a family. They would be lost if I was gone. I don't want that old fossil to win. I have to find a way to deal with him. I also don't want your sister to think that I'm a helpless old man."

Yuuji: "You are an old man."

Elias: "Die."

Yuuji: "I'm just kidding!" (laughing)

Stella: "Come on. I think it's great. You want to get rid of him. So do I. After what he did to Ethan and to me, using me, I want him destroyed too."

Elias: "I will get rid of him…..somehow…."

Stella: "What a great way to spend Christmas Eve. This has been so much fun. Just look at that sunset."

Elias: " **SUNSET?!** "

Yuuji: "Oh damn! It's that late? She's gonna kill you!"

Elias: "And who is at fault here?!"

Stella: "Come on! Let's get you to the train station! QUICKLY!"

They hurried Elias to the station. They got him on just in time. He waved goodbye to them and thanked him for helping him get the watch. He told them that he would see them tomorrow at his place. When he got home, it was almost dark.

Elias: (sighs) "I'm so sorry."

When he walked inside, it seem ominously quiet. Like there wasn't a soul to be seen. He closed the door quietly. And crept quickly upstairs but it was too late.

Chise: "Welcome home Elias…."

Elias: " **?!** "

He turned and saw Chise sitting in his chair. The squid cam was above her head. She had the look that looked worried, irritating, and anger.

Chise: "You're late…."

Elias: "Uh….yes…..Hello."

Chise: "Why did you go to London? I saw you with my brother and Stella too."

Elias: "You've been watching me I see."

Chise: "Yes. This thing really works well. I hate that I couldn't hear anything. THAT'S NOT THE POINT! What were you doing?! I was worried sick! And why did you transformed into me?!"

Emma and Evelynn: "DAD!"

Elias: "Hey. Merry Christmas Eve you two."

Emma: "Where did you go? We were worried about you."

Evelynn: "And why did you change into Mom?"

Elias: "I well….I…"

Evelynn: "You know you're in trouble right?"

Elias: "I do now."

Chise: "Why did you go to London without my permission?"

Elias: "If I asked, you would have said no."

Chise: "OF COURSE I WOULD HAVE!"

Evelynn: "Uh-oh. Time to go Emma."

Emma: "Yeah. To our rooms."

Emma and Evelynn: "BYE!" (runs out the room)

Elias: "Come here."

Chise: "NO! I'm angry with you…"

Elias: "I wanted to get gifts for you."

Chise: "I could have gotten it for you."

Elias: "You misunderstood the meaning of a surprise. I have one for you."

Chise: "I got one for you too…."

Elias: "Look."

Chise: "….. **?!**..."

Elias: "It's a day early but…..Merry Christmas Chise."

Chise: "…."

Elias: "You okay?"

Chise: "I! Uh! I don't know what to say…..Can I open it?"

Elias: "Of course."

Chise: "This must have been hard to get."

Elias: "If you mean that Stella fought her way to get it for me then yes, it was hard. She did it so I wouldn't be harm."

Chise opened her gift to see that it was a watch that match her whole appearance. Red leather strap and green like her eyes.

Elias: "Do you love it?"

Chise: "Yes…I do…Thank you honey."

Elias: "I had seen it in a catalog. I had to get it. But you were keeping me in the house. I'm sorry."

Chise: "I was worried. Can you blame me? You're safety means everything to me."

Elias: (just realized) "Chise… I think I understand now."

Chise: "What?"

Elias: "You are treating me the same way that I treated you all those years ago."

Chise: "What?! That is ridiculous! I'm just trying to keep you alive. I want you to live so we can be happy together! I don't want you leaving without telling me! In fact I don't want you out of my sigh-"

Elias: "…." (raise eyebrow)

Chise: "I…I see what you mean…..I'm sorry Elias."

Elias: "It's quite alright. I know you care. That a list of the many things I love and cherish you."

Chise: "I love you too. I have something for you too."

Elias: "What is it?"

Chise: "It's upstairs." (takes his hand) "Come with me."

Chise took him to their room and notice that the girls were playing in theirs, so she told him that they need to be really quiet. When she sat him down on the bed, she gave him a small rectangular box. He opened it and was completely confused by what it was. Chise told him quietly with a big smile on her. After she was done explaining, he had a very wide expression on his face like he couldn't believe it. She nodded because she was absolutely sure. Elias quickly jumped and squeezed her tightly. They fell on the bed together and shared a loving kissed.

* * *

Christmas afternoon. The twins rushed toward the tree and started tearing through the paper with their claws. They got gifts from everyone. Silver made nice outfits for them because the family were expecting company. Yuuji, Stella, Ethan, Althea, and Yuuki were coming over. Finally, everyone arrived and were hugging. Elias, who went back to looking like Simon, saw Chise in the kitchen and went to hold her.

Elias: "You okay?"

Chise: "Just exciting. I just can't wait to tell the girls."

Elias: "We agreed to tell them on their birthday. It is our special gift to them."

Chise: "Yeah."

Elias: "This is the best gift I gotten for you."

Chise: (giggles)

Yuuki: "Come on everyone time for presents."

Yuuji: "Yeah you two hurry up."

Chise: "Alright already!"

Yuuki: "Girls. Stop eating."

Sagiri: "It's so good though."

Sakura: "Please Daddy. A few more bites."

Yuuki: "I guess you don't want your gifts then."

Sagiri and Sakura: "We want them! We want them!"

Evelynn: "We want them to Grandpa!"

Emma: "Yeah!"

Elias: "Come now you two."

Chise: "Don't be greedy."

Yuuki: "It's fine kiddo. Alright girls. Pass em around."

Girls: "Yeah!"

Yuuki: "The girls love the bears. Thank you Elias."

Sakura: "Yeah. Thanks Uncle Elias."

Elias: "I'm just glad to be able to do it this year."

Angelica: "Yeah we knew an injury couldn't stop you."

Elias: "Oh hush. I'm not a feeble person."

Chise: "Yeah. He's getting better."

Althea: "Uncle Elias. Will you be going back to work soon?"

Elias: "Hmmm. That is a good question. Maybe so. Do you think I should?"

Chise: "I guess that's a good idea. I should go with you though."

Angelica: "If you're worried about protection, then here is your gift Bonehead. From me, David, and Althea. He's watching the house for me so he sends his respects."

Elias: "Thank you both."

Althea: "We're just glad you're feeling better now." (blurts out) "I want to come to the College this year!"

Angelica: "ALTHEA!"

Elias: "Wait. You want to finish your last year of school at the College?"

Chise: "Why?"

Althea: "Well there are mages of all ages there. And why not?"

Angelica: "Absolutely not!"

Althea: "Mom! Why not?!"

Angelica: "I don't want you over there. You are going to finish regular school and you will go to a regular college."

Althea: "That's not fair! Mo-"

Angelica: "End of discussion."

Althea: "UGH!" (storms off)

Ethan: "Althea." (runs after her)

Chise: "Why you don't want her to go Angie?"

Angelica: "I just…..I don't exactly trust that place."

Elias: "Want me to talk to her?"

Angelica: "No it's fine. I'll explain to her why. Are they excited about being 7?"

Elias: "They are. And Chise's is coming up too. Maybe we should celebrate all of your birthdays."

Chise: "No. I can't make it about me. It's about the girls. Plus they have a special surprise gift coming their way."

Angelica: "Oooh. What is it?"

Elias: "Ah ah."

Chise: "We can't tell you."

Angelica: (pouts) "Aw come on. You can tell me."

Chise: "Not until their birthday."

Sakura: "Lynn-chan. Look at this funny video."

Evelynn: "You can watch stuff on phones?"

Sakura: "Mhm! Watch this."

Sakura put the phone in front of her. It showed a video of cats fighting. Scratching. Hissing. Yowling. Biting. Evelynn and Sakura just laughed and laughed.

Evelynn: "This is too rich! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sakura: "I know right?!"

Evelynn: "That one is standing on his legs!"

Sakura: "This is too much!"

Evelynn: "I'm gonna pee!"

Sakura: "Here's another video. This time of them falling off of stuff!"

Evelynn: "Play it! Play it!"

Elias watched as Evelynn and Sakura rolled on the floor laughing. He laughed as he shook his head. He thought it was cute that the girls were getting along with their 12-year old aunts. Even Yuuji gets along with his sisters. But Chise, not that well.

Chise: "The girls really do love Sagiri and Sakura huh?"

Elias: "Yes. Do you?"

Chise: "I don't dislike them."

Elias: "You ever try bonding with them?"

Chise: "Not really."

Elias: "Doesn't hurt to try."

Chise: "Yeah. Okay."

Evelynn: "Jeez Sakura! I almost died!"

Sakura: Gomen Lynn-chan. I know how you feel."

Evelynn: "What is that anyway?"

Sakura: "It's a cell phone silly! You don't have one?"

Evelynn: "Why would I?"

Sagiri: "Cell phones are for texting, playing games, listen to music, talking to friends on apps."

Sakura: "And watching crazy videos."

Emma and Evelynn: "Cool."

Chise: "Hey girls. Mind if I sit with you?"

Emma: "Come on Mommy."

Sakura: "Onee-Chan, how come Emma and Evelynn don't have a cell phone like most kids?"

Chise: "I doubt 6-year-olds need a cell phone."

Emma: "Please."

Evelynn: "Yeah. Please? I want to talk with Sakura and Sagiri some more."

Chise: "Mmmm. Okay. MAYBE Daddy and I will get you one. For both of you."

Girls: "Yes!"

Chise: "We'll THINK about it."

Evelynn: (whispers) "That always means yes."

Emma, Sakura, and Sagiri: (giggles)

Chise: "Very funny. Let's see what you're looking at."

Sagiri and Emma showed her a video while Sakura puts an ear bud in Evelynn's ear. When she heard music, she freaked out.

Evelynn: "AAAH! What the heck is that?! Why is it so blasted loud?!"

Sakura: "Calm down Lynn-chan. It's music."

Evelynn: "Oh right. Hey. This is in Japanese."

Sakura: "Yeah but it's real awesome."

Evelynn: "Yeah it rocks!"

Sakura: "I got many Japanese pop songs. If you get a phone, I'll send some to you."

Evelynn: "Yes please!"

Stella: "I'll give you some songs too Lynn."

Evelynn: "Yes! They Japanese too?"

Stella: "Mmm. No but I can teach you how to download some songs."

Emma: "Me too Stella?"

Stella: "Yes. You too! Can't leave you out of it."

Emma: (giggles)

Sagiri: "Can you help too Onee-Chan?"

Chise: "Sure. I'm starting to like the idea of you two having a phone."

Evelynn: "Told you that was a yes!"

Girls: "YEAH!"

Chise left the girls alone so they could continue playing with their new gifts.

Chise: "Now they really can't wait for their birthday."

Elias: "Our daughters have been introduced to technology I assume?"

Chise: "Yep. Another thing for them to look forward to."

Outside the house….

Ethan: "Hey."

Althen: (hiding tears) "Go away Ethan."

Ethan: "Come on. Talk to me."

Althea: "You know my uncle is a mage right? Well so is Chise and the twins. Chise went to the College for her mage talent. That's what I want to do too. Why can't Mom see that? Uncle Elias would look after me there. And plus they have dorms." (sighs)

Ethan: "Dorms run by cats."

Althea: (laughing) "Yeah it sounds weird."

Ethan: "If this is what you want then talk to your mom."

Althea: "You know she won't listen. You were just there…"

Ethan: "You try and try. You can't stop trying you know."

Althea: "Then what should I do?"

Ethan: "Try again."

Althea: "….." (burst out laughter) "My God you're such a dork."

Ethan: "Uh. Ouch!"

Althea: "In a good way though." (looks up)

Ethan: "What?"

Althea: (points up) "Mistletoe."

Ethan: "?! Uh…."

Althea planted a kiss on Ethan's lips. It was surprising for him. When she broke it, she saw that Ethan's glasses were fogged up.

Althea: "Ethan?"

Ethan: (fainted)

Althea: "Ethan!"

Stella was about to open her gift when Althea called her.

Stella: "What's up Althea?"

Althea: "Help!"

Stella and Yuuji went to the front door and saw that Ethan was still passed out. Yuuji saw the culprit for it was mistletoe.

Yuuji: "First kiss?"

Althea: "Yeah…"

Stella: "What an idiot…."

Althea: "Help me?"

Stella: "Sure." (slaps him)

Yuuji: "Stella!"

Althea: "Not like that!"

Stella: "Wake up." (slaps him again)

Althea: "Ugh! Just grab his arm."

Yuuji: "Sure. Really?"

Stella: "What? That always gets him up when I take him to school."

Angelica and Althea decided to head on home. Ethan reminded her to keep trying and convince her to let her go to the College. Meanwhile, Yuuji sat Stella down and gave her her present. When she opened it, she was a bit confused by what he gave her. So were Elias, Chise, and Yuuki.

Elias: "A key?"

Yuuki: "Not just a key."

Yuuji: "Dad's right. This is a key to my place."

Stella: "What are you saying?"

Yuuji: "Will you move in with me?"

Stella: "…" (frozen with excitement)

Evelynn: "Uh…Stella?"

Chise: "You okay?"

Ethan: "Idiot."

Yuuji: "You're one to talk. Babe. You okay? If you don't want to,-"

Stella: (hugs him) "YES!"

Emma: (clapping) "She really will be our Aunt Stella."

Evelynn: "She sure will."

Chise: "I see it too."

Evelynn: "Hey Dad."

Elias: "Hmm?"

Evelynn: "Where's your gift?"

Elias: "Mommy already gave me her gift last night."

Emma: "What was the gift?"

Chise: "You'll find out really soon."

Evelynn: "It's probably a big gift."

Elias: "You can say that."

* * *

After Christmas, the next few days, the girls had spend time with Silver and Chise writing invitations to their 7th birthday party. Once they got back in school, they invited everyone from their class. They invited Skyler and Brooke too. They were very confused about what Elias and Chise were doing also. Finally, the morning had arrived. The morning where Emma and Evelynn became 7-year-olds.

Elias: "Girls."

Emma and Evelynn: (groaning)

Chise: "Happy Birthday."

Emma: "To."

Evelynn: "You."

Elias: (chuckles) "No. It's your birthday."

Evelynn: "Oh." (gasps)

Emma and Evelynn: "OUR BIRTHDAY!"

Chise: "Time for you both to get dressed."

Emma: "Yes."

Evelynn: "Is everyone here?"

Elias: "Not quite."

Evelynn: "Can't wait for the gifts."

Chise: (laughs) "Well hurry and get ready then."

Well everyone mostly came like Angelica and Althea, Alice, her familiar, and Wilbur, Yuuki, Stella, Ethan, Yuuki and his girls, Skyler, Brooke and Eva, a few more of their classmates, and Lindel's familiar. He couldn't make it but he sent his gifts through her. Simon also had sent his gift via delivery.

The girls went to play with Skyler, Brooke, Wilbur, and the others. Silver was making the sandwiches and cake. She was doing a good job keeping Ruth away from the food too. The kids played outside while Elias watched them. They crept behind him and were giggling. He looked around and couldn't find them. Then suddenly, a snowball came and hit him in the back of the head.

Elias: "What the-?!"

Kids: (giggling)

Emma: (whispers) "Go Wilbur."

Wilbur: (laughing)

Kids: "SHHH!"

SPLAT!

Elias: "Hey!"

Kids: (laughing loudly)

Evelynn: (whispers) "Guys! Shhh!"

Elias: (smiles) "Hmmm."

Evelynn: "My turn."

Evelynn grabbed a snowball and threw it harshly so it would hit Elias' back but instead it hit him in the face.

Evelynn: "Dad!"

Kids: "OOOOOOOOH!"

Elias: "You all having fun?"

Emma: "RUN!"

Skyler: "TAKE COVER!"

Evelynn: "GUYS WAIT UP!"

Elias: "Get back here!" (laughing)

The others watched Elias chase the kids all over the house with snowballs of his own. They thought it was funny. Chise, Stella, and Althea couldn't stop laughing.

Angelica: "That big oaf. He's too old to be playing with kids."

Chise: "He use to be like one. Remember?"

Angelica: "True. But he needs to act like an adult. He has two kids."

Chise: "Yeah. _Two._ "

Elias looked around for them but they all jumped on him. They were tickling him making him laugh. He wasn't hurt anymore. Quite the opposite. Silver ranged the bell telling them it was time for cake and presents. Elias walked ahead of them while hearing what the kids were saying.

Girl #1: "Your dad is really cool."

Emma: "Isn't he?"

Boy #1: "So tall too."

Boy #2: "Right? He's like a giant."

Evelynn: "In a good way, right?"

Boy #2: "Totally."

Elias: "Come on. Time for gifts."

The twins blew out their candles and everyone cheered. Sagiri and Sakura gave them earbuds.

Emma: "Uh…."

Evelynn: "What are these?"

Sakura: "They're earbuds. Remember Lynn-chan. I put them in your ear at Christmas. Remember?"

Evelynn: "Oh yeah."

Emma: "How can we do that and we don't have phones?"

Elias: "Happy Birthday girls."

Evelynn: "Our own phones!"

Chise: "And I put my number in it too."

Sagiri: "Let's all give them our numbers!"

Kids: "Yay!"

Stella: "Don't forget us."

Emma: "Give me your number too Uncle Yuuji."

Yuuji: "Hehe. Come here Squirt."

Ruth: "Was it okay to give them that? They're not teenagers."

Chise: "True. I think they can be responsible with that. The phone is for emergencies. Nothing else."

Stella: "Come on girls. I'm gonna teach you how to take a selfie."

Evelynn: "A selfie?"

Emma: "What's that?"

Sakura: "It's when you take a picture of yourself."

Skyler: "Yeah. Lots of them."

Emma: "Let's take LOTS of pictures."

Evelynn: "Come on everyone."

Sagiri: "I'll teach you about texting."

Emma: "What is that?!"

Evelynn: "Show us!"

Ruth: "Responsible huh?"

Chise: "Hehehe."

Elias: "Should we tell them now?"

Ruth: "Now is good."

Chise: (deep breaths) "Okay. Ready?"

Elias: "Mhm. Emma. Evelynn. Come here. We have a surprise for you."

Emma: "Hmm?"

Evelynn: "What is it Dad?"

Chise: "Daddy and I have big news. Even for the rest of our family."

Emma: "Is it good?"

Chise: "You're going to enjoy it. We're expecting."

Angelica: "You are?!"

Stella: "Seriously?!"

Evelynn: "Expecting what?"

Yuuji: "You're having another one?"

Elias: "Yes we are."

Emma: "Another what?"

Evelynn: "What's going on."

Yuuki: "Your mommy is pregnant."

Chise: "We're having a baby."

Emma: "….."

Evelynn: "…Eh?"

Elias: "You're going to be **big sisters**."

Skyler: "That's so cool!"

Brooke: "Congratulations!"

Elias: "Girls?"

Chise: "You okay?"

Emma and Evelynn: "…. **WAIT! SAY WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!** "


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Elias and Chise told all of the girls' friends goodbye and they said that they would see them at school. When they closed the door behind them, they saw them in that same spot after telling them that they were going to be big sisters.

Elias: "They're still like that?"

Chise: "They're petrified."

Yuuji: "They haven't moved for 7 minutes. Emma? Eevey?"

Stella: "Lynn? Emma? When my parents told me I was gonna be a big sister, I was not like that."

Elias: "Depends on the person."

Stella: "Hey…"

Yuuji: (laughs)

Silver grabbed a ladel and pan and went to them.

Yuuki: "What is she?"

Chise: "Hang on Dad. Close your ears. You guys too."

 **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Emma: "HUH?!"

Evelynn: "AAAAAAAHHH! What the hell?! OW!"

Silver: "Tsk. Tsk." (waves finger) _Language.._

Ethan: "You two okay?"

Emma: "We're astonished. Right?"

Evelynn: "Yeah. A new baby?"

Chise: "Yeah. It's a really good thing."

Emma: "Really?"

Elias: "Of course. It means our family is getting bigger and you two will have a sibling to look after."

Evelynn: "Where is the baby?"

Emma: "Yeah. Is it here now?"

Elias: "Not yet."

Chise: "It's not here."

Yuuki: "But it will be here soon. You'll see."

Evelynn: "How soon we talking?"

Stella: "Probably…9 months."

Emma: "Why that long?!"

Stella: "It takes time for the baby to be develop in your mom-"

Elias and Chise: "STELLA!"

Stella: "What?!"

Chise: (whispers) "They don't need to know that just yet…"

Stella: (whispers back) "Sorry…"

Yuuji: "Shh. Babe. They just turned 7. One thing at a time."

Stella: "Got it." (zips)

The girls were a bit confused by the thought of a new baby. Most of what the adults said didn't make sense. Their curiosity began to take over again. When they got to school, they saw their friends, who were also siblings, Brooke and Eva. They agreed to talk to them at lunch about babies.

Brooke: "You wanted to know about babies?"

Emma: "Yes like why does it take so long for them to come?"

Evelynn: "You're Eva's big sister. Where did she come from? Do you remember Eva?"

Eva: "Nope. Sorry."

Brooke: "Hmm. My mom says that Eva was bought home. I was waiting for them to come home with a sitter and there she was. My little sister."

Evelynn: "So your parents bought a baby? Like from a baby store?"

Brooke: "Yeah. I think that's right."

Skyler: "Well my parents said that babies come from seeds and wombs."

Evelynn: "Seeds?"

Emma: "Like plants?"

Skyler: "Yeah. I'll be honest. I don't know where babies come from but that's what she said."

Evelynn: "You should write this down."

Emma: "K."

Evelynn: "What else do they say about babies?"

Eva: "Yeah. What they say?"

Skyler: "I think my cousin said something about a bird or something."

Emma: "A bird?"

Skyler: "I think so."

Emma: "Who else do we ask?"

Evelynn: "What about Stella? She might know something."

Emma: "Yeah! She's a big sister too."

Evelynn: "After school. Okay?"

Emma: "Yeah. But we don't even know where she lives."

Evelynn: "Oh yeah. This sucks."

Emma: "Wait. They put an address with their numbers too."

Evelynn: "Hold on. Yeah. Right here. We go here."

Emma: "We got to tell Mom too."

Evelynn: "It's Stella and Uncle Yuuji. We'll be fine. We rode the train by ourselves before."

Emma: "Just to home and school!" (pouts)

Evelynn: "Quit whining."

It was no use changing her mind. When Evelynn Ainsworth is determine to do something, she does it no matter what. So, after school, they got on the train and headed straight to Yuuji and Stella's place. They finally got off and saw the apartment building.

Evelynn: "They are…..on the fifth floor."

Emma: "We're gonna be in so much trouble."

Evelynn: "Stop worrying so much."

When they got to the fifth floor and saw the number, they knocked. Yuuji answered the door. He just looked around.

Evelynn: "Uncle Yuuji."

Yuuji: "?! Emma? Eevey? What are you doing here?"

Stella: "Who is it?"

Yuuji: "The twins."

Stella: "Hey. Are your parents with you?"

Emma: (glares at Evelynn) "Actually, they DON'T know that we are here…."

Evelynn: "Hehehe. Excuse us." (grabs her hand)

Emma: "Hey!"

Evelynn: "We wanna talk to you about babies Stella."

Stella: "Oh?"

Yuuji: "Oh. You still wondering about that?"

Evelynn: One of our friends from school has a little sister who's in our class. She said that her mom bought her sister home."

Emma: "Like from a store. Did that happened to you Stella?"

Stella: "Well…..I was there when Ethan was born."

Evelynn: "What was it like?"

Stella: "It felt good at first but then it got annoying."

Emma: "How so?"

Stella: "All he ever did was cry, cry, CRY! Kept me up most of the night, threw his mashed peas at me when I tried to feed him, and he stunk to high heaven! Part of me wished that I had a sister!"

Yuuji: "Uh Babe?"

Emma: "Woah."

Evelynn: "She makes being a big sister sound terrible."

Stella: "Honestly. I love Ethan. But he is just childish! Why Mom and Dad **made** him, I'll never know."

Evelynn: "Made?"

Yuuji: "Oh damn…."

Emma: "Babies are made?"

Stella: "Ooops!"

Yuuji: "Don't you two have homework?"

Evelynn: "Uh….."

Emma: "Yes."

Yuuji: "Come to the table and get started while I call your parents."

Evelynn: "Sis. I think we're hearing different stuff about babies."

Emma: "Yeah."

Evelynn: "Help me with this problem."

Emma: "Seriously?!"

When they finished their homework, Yuuji took the girls home.

Chise: "Fumiki."

Yuuji: "Hey. I hope you don't mind. The twins were with me and Stella."

Chise: "Thanks. I'm glad they're okay. You two could've called."

Evelynn: "We texted."

Chise: (sweat drop) "Ugh. True. But calling is better."

Elias: "Girls."

Emma: "Daddy."

Elias was finally in his normal form. They gave him hugs and he nuzzle them. Yuuji was finally seeing him. He was really shocked. But he wasn't afraid.

Chise: "Don't be scared Fumiki."

Yuuji: "I'm not afraid."

Elias: "I don't know much about texting but calling us is better. So do that from now on." (nuzzles them)

Emma: "Sorry Daddy."

Evelynn: "Yeah. Sorry."

Yuuji: "So this is the real you."

Elias: "Are you afraid?"

Yuuji: "No. I'm just surprised. You really don't know what you are?"

Elias: "No. I don't. Have you two did your homework?"

Emma: "Yeah. Mostly we were asking Stella about being a big sister."

Evelynn: "She had irritated experience."

Chise: (chuckles) "Did she?"

Yuuji: "You don't wanna know. Well I'll be seeing you. And thanks for visiting girls."

Emma and Evelynn: "Bye!"

Chise: "Next time ask permission."

Emma: "Yeah! EVELYNN!"

Evelynn: "Oh….shut it."

* * *

Spring had almost arrived, Chise had been throwing up more and more which worried the girls. Ruth told them there was nothing to worry about. It was normal. So they just accepted it. Finally, Elias was able to go back to work.

Evelynn: "Come on Dad."

Emma: "Hurry."

Elias: "I'm coming." (kisses Chise) "I love you."

Chise: "You sure I can't come with you?"

Elias: "I will be fine."

Chise: "I….okay…"

Elias: "Just take care of yourself and the baby."

Chise: "You take care MORE."

Elias: (chuckles) "Bye. I'm coming girls."

Both of the girls held on to his hands tightly. Chise thought it was thoughtful and sweet. She knew Elias was going to be okay. Elias also thought it was cute. They suddenly had a tight squeeze on him when they got to the area where he was attacked. When they got on the train, the twins were acting like they were on patrol. They still held his hand tightly some more.

Emma: "No trouble. How about you?"

Evelynn: "All clear on my end."

Elias: "Uh…girls?"

Evelynn: "Sis?"

Emma: "Area is secure."

Evelynn: "Come on Dad."

Elias: "Girls. What are you doing?"

Evelynn: "We're on Dad Patrol."

Emma: "We're protecting you."

Elias: "That's sweet but I'm okay. Here's your stop."

Emma: "Mmmm…."

Evelynn: "Couldn't we go with you and ride on the way back?"

Elias: "No. Get going or you'll be late."

Emma and Evelynn: "Aw….."

Elias: "I love you both."

Emma and Evelynn: (BIG HUGS)

Elias: "Hey.."

Evelynn: "We love you Dad."

Emma: "Be safe please."

Elias: "I will. Off you go."

Emma and Evelynn: "Later."

It had been a while since Elias was there, but nothing changed. He still what to do when it came to teaching middle school and high school students. Most of the students were glad to have him back. On the last period of the day, he noticed that there have been some security. Mostly around his classroom. Chise must've told Renfred and Adolf about him being attacked and did this favor for her.

Girl Student #1: "Have a good day Professor."

Elias: "You too." _Time to pick up the girls._

Mrs. Everett: "Emma. Evelynn."

Evelynn: "Yeah?"

Mrs. Everett: "Your father is here."

Emma: "Daddy!"

Elias: "Hey. You two had a good day?"

Evelynn: "Yeah but it was mostly a drag."

Elias: (chuckles) "Sorry we haven't met earlier. I'm Elias."

Mrs. Everett: "It's a pleasure. Your daughters are good students. Your wife told me you had an accident. It's good that you're better."

Elias: "Shall we head home. We have shopping to do."

Evelynn: "Yes!"

Emma: "Bye Mrs. Everett."

Mrs. Everett: "Take care you two."

On the train, Emma and Evelynn told Elias about their day. After they got some groceries they headed home. Elias changed back into his normal look. He had groceries in his hand, but the girls took them away from him.

Elias: "I can carry those."

Emma: "It's fine Daddy. We got it."

Evelynn: "Yeah. We'll take it from here."

Elias: "What's wrong? You two are being overly protective like your mother."

Emma: "We're just scared."

Evelynn: "Yeah… We just want to make sure that we can protect you better. Because we just…..(sighs)…"

Elias: "…."

Emma: "What we're trying to say is.."

Evelynn: "We don't wanna lose you again…. All that blood…..It was so ugh…."

Elias dropped his briefcase and got on one knee and pulled them into a hug which made their hats fall to the ground.

Elias: "I'm so sorry. I made you both so concerned about me. I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I will not scare you like that ever again. I'll protect you, your mother, Ruth and Silver, and the new baby that's coming. I want you both to protect your baby sibling also. It will look up to you."

Evelynn: "It will?"

Elias: "Yes. It's your responsibility."

Emma: "Okay."

Evelynn: "We will."

Elias: "You're both big girls. I'm counting on you. Now let's go home."

Evelynn: "Dad? Could we have ramen for supper again?"

Elias: "Mmmm. Alright. That should be okay."

Evelynn: "Yes!"

When they got home finally, Evelynn stopped in front of the door. Elias saw her face. It was anger. Elias wondered what got her looking like that.

Elias: "Honey what's wrong."

Evelynn: "…"

Emma: "Daddy."

Elias: "Hmm?"

Emma: "It's Joseph…"

Cartiphilus: "I need to speak to you."

Evelynn: (growling)

Elias: "Girls. Get inside. Do your homework."

Emma: "…" (nods)

Elias: "Evelynn. Inside."

Evelynn: "No. I don't trust him."

Elias: "I'll be fine. What can he do with one arm?"

Evelynn: "True. Okay."

Elias: "I love you for caring. Go on."

Evelynn: "…..K. But I got my eyes. BOTH OF MY EYES! On you Joseph." (rushes inside)

Cartiphilus: "If I didn't know any better I say she was trying to be funny."

Elias: (snickers quietly) "She was. What do you want."

Cartiphilus: "Let's have a chat about our friend Ashen Eyes. Let's just say that you really surprised him."

Elias: "I see you two have been talking after what he did to me."

Cartiphilus: "Well he was trying to stop you. Stop both of you."

Elias: "From doing what?"

Cartiphilus: "From fulfilling the prophecy."

Elias: "What? A prophecy? About me and Chise?"

Cartiphilus: "No, not particularly. Back then, the two of you "breaking up" as the children call it, was all a subterfuge. We wanted to turn the Robin against you. But it didn't work because it still happened between you two. Your bond. Your love for one another."

Elias: "I think the only thing you are doing more than talking is pissing me off. Keep going."

Cartiphilus: "There's a prophecy that will help you get rid of that old geezer. Kill him. Once and for all. Even I heard it a few times centuries ago. "Two beings combine their power to the overthrow the sand one." "

Elias: "What does that have to do with me and Chise? We did defeat him but he came back."

Cartiphilus: "I know. I was there little boy. The prophecy was not speaking of you and your spouse. There is **another pair**."

Elias: "I do not understand you. What are you trying to pull here?"

Cartiphilus: "To be honest, I am up for good fun. But why bother with something so annoying. Your wife has already figure out most of the legend."

Elias: "What do you mean?"

Cartiphilus: "She's begrudged after what happened to you. She has been looking up research and bringing it home. That's why she hasn't been around to pick up your offspring from school. She wants to destroy him before he hurts you or them or anyone else again. Why else would she hide the books under your bed?"

Elias: "….."

Cartiphilus: "Mustn't mess with nature. Isn't doing that a big no-no for your kind? Mage. Hmph."

Elias: "I need to leave."

Cartiphilus: "Looks like I stroke a nerve. AGAIN."

Elias went upstairs and looked around the bedroom. He then looked under the bed and saw a few books. Many about the same prophecy. He noticed that some pages were missing too. Chise came into the room and saw Elias reading her stuff. She was frozen when she thought that she was getting confronted. Which is exactly what happened.

Elias: "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Chise: "I…uh….."

Elias: "Chise. We discuss this. I don't want you taking things into your own hands. It is wrong and with you having another baby, you're putting our child in danger as well as including our girls."

Chise: "But I can't stop when I'm so close. I'm close to finding answers that will take him down."

Elias: "Whatever you found, it will not be us."

Chise: "Wha?"

Elias: "Joseph told me. The prophecy."

Chise: "So he knew about it too."

Elias: "We are not the pair that will destroy that old fossil. There is another pair. I just don't know who they are."

Chise: "I know. Some of the pages are cut off. It's like whoever tore out these pages doesn't want us to find out more. But I can't give up."

Elias: "Chise. We are suppose to figure this out together. As a family. Remember, you said that."

Chise: "I did say that. I'm so confused."

Elias: "It's quite alright."

Chise: "Whoever this pair is, they have to be 12 years old to defeat Ashen Eyes."

Elias: "Are they talking about children?"

Chise: "That is a good question. Too bad I don't know anything yet."

Elias: (hugs her) "From this point on, we do this together. Okay?"

Chise: "Alright."

A few days had passed, on their way home from the park, the twins have been seeing some parents bring out babies. They don't know what to think. Where do babies come from, they thought. Who better to have known this than their own parents. They were once babies. When dinnertime came, they hardly touch their food. They looked at Chise who was wiping the crumbs off Ruth and they saw Elias drinking his hot tea.

Emma: "Now."

Evelynn: "You ask them."

Emma: "No. You."

Evelynn: "You."

Emma: "You ask them.."

Evelynn: "You do it."

Emma: "You."

Evelynn: "You!"

Emma: "You!"

Evelynn: "You!"

Emma: "You infinity."

Evelynn: "Damn it. Fine."

Chise: "You girls okay? You're not eating anything."

Evelynn; (deep breath) "Mom. Dad. Can we ask you something?"

Elias: "Of course. What's on your mind?" (sips tea)

Evelynn: " **How are babies made?** "

From all the table that question shocked everyone. Elias spit out his tea, Ruth chocked on his food, Silver dropped some dishes, and Chise was patting Ruth on the back. Emma and Evelynn were confused.

Emma: "Uh guys?"

Evelynn: "Did I say something weird?"

Chise: "No baby it's just that…."

Elias: "We're surprised you asked such a question. Where is this coming from?"

Emma: "We wanted to know about babies. We heard a lot of things from our friends and then from Stella we heard that babies were made. Mommy what are you doing?"

Chise: "Sending Stella a threatening text."

Evelynn: "We like to know."

Emma: "Please?"

Elias and Chise: "Uh…."

Elias: "Well when a man loves a woman, they express that love for one another."

Emma: "How do they do that?"

Chise: "With love."

Evelynn: "One of the classmates said something about a seed and a womb. Do you plant the seed and the baby comes from a flower?"

Emma: "Yeah. Do babies come from plants?"

Elias and Chise: _Such innocent children our girls are…._

Elias: "No. Babies don't come from plants."

Emma: "So where?"

Chise: "Let's just say babies are made with love."

Elias: "Yes information like that is best describe when you're older."

Chise: " **Much older**."

Emma: "So babies come from a man and a woman who love each other?"

Evelynn: "How do they love? By hugging and kissing?"

Chise: (blushing) "You could say that."

Emma: "I think I can accept that."

Evelynn: "Me too. But why so long?"

Chise: "That takes time. Babies need to develop themselves."

Evelynn: "Oh. I see."

Elias: "Alright now. Have you done your schoolwork?"

Evelynn: "No we didn't. We were too distracted by this whole baby thing. Weren't we Sis?"

Emma: "No. I already did my homework."

Evelynn: "Traitor! I was with you the whole time!"

When it was time for bed, Elias and Chise breathe a sigh of relief. To think they manage to dodge the actual "talk" with the girls.

Chise: "That was too close!"

Elias: "Tell me about it."

Chise: (rubs belly) "Your sisters were very curious weren't they?"

Elias: "And real soon this little one will be curious as well. Chise?"

Chise: "Hmm?"

Elias: "Are children this curious about that? Is it normal?"

Chise: "Yeah it is. Although I never asked myself when I was 7. But it's natural for them to ask about babies and where they come from."

Elias: "They are still our children. Soon they will grow up and they will…..oh my….."

Chise: "Uh-oh. Breathe Elias. Breathe."

Elias: (deep breathe) "I'm alright."

Chise: (yawns) "We got A VERY LONG TIME before that happens."

Elias: "How about we sleep. You and the baby need to rest."

Far away past the entrance to the Fae realm, a shadowy figure came across a rustic ancient gate. There he heard growling coming from within. The moonlight revealed it to be Ashen Eyes. He looked up and saw 6 sets of eyes and sharp teeth.

Ashen Eyes: "Hello there Cerberus. I have a proposition for you. I know something you desperately need."

* * *

A few weeks passed. Emma and Evelynn were on their way home. Suddenly, Skyler and Brooke pulled them over.

Emma: "Girls?!"

Evelynn: "What the heck?!"

Skyler: "You guys remember the adults saying that the 5th corridor of the academy was off limits?"

Emma: "What about it?"

Brooke: "Me and Sky are gonna check it out. You game?"

Evelynn: "Yeah!"

Emma: "We can't check it out. There is a purpose why the area is prohibited."

Evelynn: "Aw come on Sis."

Skyler: "Yeah it will be fun!"

Emma: "No way.."

Evelynn: "Ugh. Come on guys. I'm going."

Emma: "I'm just think you girls need to understand that rules are meant to be followed. There will be penalties like detention, suspension, or expelled! That would be on a record! Girls? Girls? HEY! WAIT FOR ME! Jeez!"

When they waited for Emma to catch up, they snuck by a few teachers and headed towards the elevator. When they reached the 5th floor corridor, they saw how dusty and ominous the abandon hallway looked.

Brooke: "Sky. This place is real creepy."

Skyler: "I know. Isn't it great?"

Emma: "We're gonna be in big trouble."

Evelynn: "I know! Ha!"

Emma: "This isn't something to joke about!"

Skyler: "Emma. Lynn. Shh."

(footsteps approaching)

Emma: "Eeek! See what I mean?!"

Evelynn: "Emma shut up!"

Brooke: "Run!"

Skyler: "Door up ahead!"

Evelynn: "Damn. It's locked."

Brooke: "We're screwed then!"

Emma: "…..No choice then."

Evelynn: "Sis! Are you-?!"

Emma: (chanting spell)

 _Faithful old lock_

 _Heed my voice_

 _I am your faithful oil and grease_

 _For this golden key you will now open!_

Skyler and Brooke watched in awe as Emma used magic to open the door. Evelynn was a bit surprise she would break the rule and not just a rule. The number #1 rule: "Do not use magic in front of humans."

Skyler: "How did you-?!"

Evelynn: "Get in quick!"

Emma: "Come on!"

Evelynn: "Mom taught you that spell?"

Emma: "Yeah."

Evelynn: "I tried that many times. I keep messing it up."

Emma: "It's how you pronounced it. I'll teach you it later."

Brooke: "Shh."

Teacher: "Hello? Who's there? Hmm…."

Skyler: "That was our homeroom teacher. Mr. Winters."

Brooke: "He thinks this door was locked."

Emma: "It was locked."

Skyler: "How did you do that?!"

Emma: "Um…."

Brooke: "Are you a witch or something?"

Emma: "Well we…"

Brooke: "What? We? (gasps) Lynn! You're a witch too?"

Evelynn: "Guys…."

Skyler: "Just tell us the truth! We can take…"

Emma: "I think there's a reason why the door was locked….."

The girls looked and saw with their own eyes. A dog with 3 heads awakening from its slumber. 6 blood red eyes stared back at them. It showed it's sharp teeth and it drooled on Evelynn's shoe.

(SNARLING)

Emma, Evelynn, Skyler, and Brooke: " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

The twins grabbed Skyler and Brooke's hand and begin chanting a spell.

Evelynn: "Close your eyes!"

Emma: "Please trust us!"

Emma and Evelynn: (chanting spell, transformed)

 _Nettle in the Shadows…._

 _False Holly of the Ring…._

 _Spin round ten times, twenty times…._

 _Spin a spider's web on that distant bough!_

The girls manage to get away from the three-headed beast. When they opened their eyes, they seemed to find themselves in the alley 4 blocks away from the school.

Emma: "We did it! We're okay!"

Evelynn: "Dad teaching us that spell was awesome!"

Emma: "Are you two…"

Skyler: "….."

Brooke: "….."

Evelynn: "Guys…."

Emma: "You two deserve an explanation…."

Skyler: "Your eyes… They're red! Both of you!"

Emma: "Huh?!"

Brooke: "Your head has horns!"

Skyler: "Lynn! You have a tail!"

Evelynn: "What?!" (looks behind her) "Oh damn…"

Skyler: "You two are more than just witches."

Brooke: "You're like _monsters_ …"

The twins were kinda offended with that word. Is this how Dad felt, they thought to themselves. Emma held Evelynn's hand as they got prepared for the worst. They would lose the greatest friends they ever had. Forever. But then something happened made them feel dumbfounded. Something they didn't expect.

Skyler and Brooke: " **THAT IS SO FREAKING COOL!** "

Emma and Evelynn: "….huh…..?"

Skyler: "You two look out of this world!"

Brooke: "So awesome! So cool! Hey are these horns real?!"

Evelynn: "OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! Yes! They're real! OUCH! SO IS MY TAIL!"

Brooke: "Oops! Sorry!"

Skyler: "Wow. Can't believe it! We knew there was something special about you guys when we first met."

Emma: "You're not mad?!"

Evelynn: "You don't hate us?"

Skyler and Brooke: "HATE YOU?!"

Brooke: "No way! The way you unlocked that door?"

Skyler: "And how we got from the school to the alley?! So epic! What do you expect from a couple of twin witches!"

Emma: "We're not witches."

Skyler: "Oh?"

Evelynn: (deep breath) "We're mages."

Emma: "Mages in training."

Brooke: "Woah!"

Evelynn: "You're really not mad?"

Skyler: "No way. You two look rockin!"

Evelynn: "If you think that's awesome, you should see our dad."

Skyler: "He's like that too?"

Emma: "And **MUCH** more. Skyler. Brooke. We need a favor from you."

Skyler: "What's up?"

Evelynn: "You can't tell anyone else what you saw."

Brooke: "Huh?"

Emma: "Us using magic. Showing you our other forms. You can't tell anyone."

Evelynn: "Not even Eva, Brooke."

Emma: "If that happens, we might never see you guys again…"

Evelynn: "And we can't have that. No way in hell. You're our best friends."

Emma: "Can we count on you?"

Skyler and Brooke looked at each other then looked at the twins. They smiled and gave both of them a hug. That was obviously a yes. They turned back to normal and headed to the train station. They then waved goodbye to Skyler and Brooke.

Emma: "I was really scared. I thought we were going to be outcasts."

Evelynn: "Well I guess it's because they saw the type of person we are you know. Like they knew us this long so horns, scales and red eyes don't matter to them. It's what's inside that counts."

Emma: "Huh."

Evelynn: "What?"

Emma: "That is the most smartest thing you ever said Sis. And that sorta surprised me."

Evelynn: (grumbles)

Emma: "Considering you're not really books smarts."

Evelynn: "Die…"

Emma: (laughing)

Evelynn: (grunts, then laughs too)

Emma: "Who would put a Cerberus in our school?"

Evelynn: "Wait you know what it is?"

Emma: "You don't read do you?"

Evelynn: "No."

Emma: (sweat drop, sighs) "Cerberus is a three headed dog that guards the gates to the Underworld. To prevent the dead from leaving."

Evelynn: "So it's a Fae dog like Uncle Ruth?"

Emma: "Maybe. I don't know. The more important question is, "What's it doing there?" "

Evelynn: "Good question."

Emma: "It must've been put there."

Evelynn: "Huh?"

Emma: "You saw the chain on it's leg. It's like it was a prisoner."

Evelynn: "Or it's a guard dog."

Emma: "Here's our stop."

When they almost reached home, they talked more about the situation.

Evelynn: "You're not gonna tell Dad what happened today are ya?"

Emma: (sighs) "No…"

Evelynn: "Whew."

Emma: "Come on. We have more information to look up. And you need to stop finding a way for us and our friends to be kill or worse, **KICKED OUT**."

Evelynn: "Geez. I said I was sorry…"

As they went inside, Ashen Eyes appeared with a growling sound close behind him.

Ashen Eyes: "Those two girls are the ones. They need to be dealt with."

(SNARLING)

Ashen Eyes: "You know what needs to be done about those two. I won't let that prophecy come true."

Notes: He don't know when to quit.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

It was lunch time one afternoon, the girls were having sandwiches that Silver made for them. Emma was eating a grilled cheese with a hint of sauce while Evelynn ate PB&J. When they saw what Chise was eating, they got uncomfortable.

Chise: "Mmmm." (chewing)

Evelynn: "Mom?"

Chise: "Yes baby?" (chewing)

Evelynn: "Is that peanut butter with your sandwich?"

Emma: "What's weird about that?"

Evelynn: "She's eating a pizza type sandwich."

Emma: "I see your point. Mom?"

Chise: "It helps to digest."

Elias: "…" (chuckles)

Chise: "Emma can you get a piece of cake and the yogurt?"

Evelynn: "?!"

Emma: "Why?"

Chise: "So I can add it to the sandwich."

Evelynn: "Okay! I lost my appetite…"

Emma: "Yeah. Ew."

Elias: "Chise. Can I have a word with you?"

Chise: "Sure. Girls."

Emma: "Hmm?"

Chise: "Don't touch my lunch."

Evelynn: "Why would we?! Gag!"

Elias: "Uh honey?"

Chise: "Yeah?"

Elias: "You're frightening the girls."

Chise: "Oh…. I'm eating weird stuff like when I had them huh?"

Elias: (chuckles) "Yes. Remember you need to eat rationally this time."

Chise: "Yeah. You're right. Sorry about that."

Elias: "It's quite alright. It's normal for pregnancy." (nuzzles her)

Chise: "I'll try to be careful this time."

Elias: "That would be good."

Chise: "Uh, hey."

Elias: "Hmm?"

Chise: "Was I really that bad when I was pregnant with the girls?"

Elias: "Words could not compare."

Chise: (pouts) "Oh…you…"

* * *

A couple of weeks have passed. The twins, Skyler, and Brooke still kept there eyes on the 5th corridor. A couple of 4th grade teachers went up there. After lunch one day, those same teachers came back with a few bruises. That display heightened their curiosity to a tee. The next day, Skyler made a plan with Brooke to go check out the three-headed beast and they needed help from the twins. So during recess, they went to get them. Emma and Evelynn were on the monkey bars having fun. Evelynn was straight ahead but Emma seemed stuck. She wasn't as athletic as her little sister. When she got to the end, Evelynn did a flip and landed on her feet.

Evelynn: "She sticks the landing! Yeah!"

Emma: "Um….Sis…"

Evelynn: "Hurry up before you become a pancake."

Emma: "I'm not that good as you."

Evelynn: "Come on."

Skyler: "Psst. Lynn."

Emma: "It's Skyler. She wants you."

Evelynn: "Just hang in there."

Emma: "Not funny Evelynn!"

Evelynn: (chuckles) "Be right back."

Emma: (pouts) "Little sisters…. I hope our new sibling isn't as ambitious as her."

Evelynn: "What's up.

Skyler: "Come with us."

Evelynn followed them to the 5th corridor leaving Emma by herself. When they got there, the growling was getting louder. When they entered slowly, the dog was on a rampage. Evelynn bravely but cautiously walked up toward it.

Skyler: "Lynn! Be careful!"

Brooke: "I can't look!"

(ROARING AND SNARLING)

Evelynn: (slaps it)

(WHIMPERING)

Evelynn: "Shut…UP!"

Skyler: "Woah.."

Evelynn: "What the heck is wrong with you? You're more loud than before."

Cerberus: (whimpering, lifts up paw)

Brooke: "AH! It might squish you!"

Evelynn: "Something's wrong with him."

When she took a closer look at the paw, her face became shocked and she went further.

Evelynn: "If you try and squish me, I'll kill you." (pulls on paw)

Cerberus: (WHINING)

Skyler and Brooke: "Lynn!"

Evelynn: (pulls out object) "Got it!"

Cerberus: ( **ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!** )

Brooke: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Skyler: "AH! WHAT ARE WE GONNA TELL EMMA?!"

Evelynn: (laughing) "Come on! Cut it out!"

Skyler and Brooke saw that the Cerberus dog wasn't eating Evelynn. It was licking her. She held in her hand what looked like a large hand-shaped splinter. Apparently, it was stuck in there when someone took it away from its home.

Evelynn: "Some monster you are. When I took this out, you just calmed right down. You're a big softie is what you are."

Cerberus: (barking happily)

Skyler: "Way to go Lynn."

Brooke: "You tamed this big guy."

Evelynn: "Mhm! That's because he knows who's in charge here don't you,…uh…..hmm…"

Skyler: "What's up?"

Evelynn: "I'm trying to figure what to call him." (gasps) "I know what to call him."

Brooke: "What?"

Evelynn: "Kage."

Skyler: "Kage?"

Evelynn: "Yeah. It means shadow in Japanese."

Kage: (licks her)

Evelynn: "See? Hahaha! He likes it."

Skyler: "Now that he acts like this, he's kinda cute."

Brooke: "Sure is."

The girls were enjoying Kage. Then all of a sudden, Evelynn's eyes went bright red and so did Kage's. She turned and started to hear. It was a scream of pain and suffering.

Skyler: "What's wrong Lynn?"

Kage: (GROWLING)

Evelynn: "You hear it too don't you boy?" (runs out the door)

Skyler: "Lynn!"

Brooke: "Where are you going?!"

Evelynn: "My sister! I'll be back Kage."

Skyler: "Wait for us!"

When they got back to the playground, Evelynn found Emma on the ground crying and holding her leg tightly. It seems she fell off the monkey bars. By the sound of mocking laughter, it meant she had help.

Brooke: "Eva! What happened?!"

Eva: "Mitch and Lauren made Emma fall off the monkey bars!"

Evelynn: "WHAT?!"

Eva: "I think she's hurt awfully bad!"

Lauren: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Mitch: "What is wrong with you?! I didn't want her to fall!"

Lauren: "She was asking for it! She's such a whining baby!"

Mitch: "Yeah but getting hurt wasn't part of the pla-?"

Evelynn: " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " (angry, pushes him)

Mitch: "OUCH!"

Lauren: "Well well well. Look who finally showed up."

Evelynn: "You okay Sis?"

Emma: "My leg…. My wrist…. I…..I can't move! It hurts too much!" (crying)

Lauren: "What a wuss. All I did was loosen her fingers. She did the falling on her own. What a klutzy weirdo!"

Evelynn: (GROWLING, CLENCHES FIST) " **LAUREN O' KONNA!** "

Lauren: (smirking) "Hmmm?"

Evelynn: " **I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!** "

Lauren: "I've been waiting for this since you weird twins came to this school. I'll take you on. You are the one I want to fight anyway. Just you. Evelynn Ainsworth…" (bald up fist)

Evelynn: (red eyes) " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " (ATTACKS HER)

Emma: "Sis….don't do it…. I can walk- OW!" (crying)

Skyler: "We got you."

Brooke: "Yeah."

Mitch: "Me too."

Eva: "We don't want your help you bully!"

Mitch: "All I did was tease her. I didn't want her to get hurt. That was Lauren. Not me. I'm sorry Emma…"

Emma: "Mitch…."

Skyler: "If you really are sorry, help us get her to the nurse's office."

Mitch: "Okay. I got you Emma."

Emma: "…..But….okay…" _Sis. You're looking out for me. You're always doing that. Even though I'm suppose to be the big sister._

Lauren: "I'M GONNA TAKE YOU DOWN YOU IDIOT!" (throws punch)

Evelynn: "DON'T SCREW WITH ME YOU PSYCHO!" (ducks, punches her hard)

Punches came directly at Evelynn. Lauren punched her nose and pounded her left cheek. Evelynn quickly got off the ground.

Lauren: "Had enough?! You **FREAK**!"

Evelynn: (spits out blood, grins) "I'm just getting started.. **YOU HAVE** **NO IDEA** **WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH!** "

Evelynn put both of her hands together and gave Lauren an uppercut to the chin! She fell backwards. Evelynn got ready to pounce. But at the right moment, Lauren used her feet to kick Evelynn up and she landed on the ground hard making her cough up more blood. Lauren got ready to pound her face in but Evelynn caught the fist midway. She was holding both her hands, then from out of nowhere, Lauren gave Evelynn a headbutt causing her to let go of her arms. All over the playground, the kids were saying, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" and few went to get the teachers. Lauren started charging at her and so did Evelynn. Evelynn punched Lauren hard with her right hand making her bleed as well. Suddenly, Evelynn BIT Lauren making her yell!

Lauren: " **AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! YOU RABID DOG! YOU BIT ME! THAT HURT!** "

Evelynn: (gets on her) " **SHUT THE HELL UP!** You don't know hurt! You and that stupid boy! Making fun of my big sister! **WHAT THE HELL DID EMMA DO TO YOU HUH?! SHE DID NOTHING AND YOU JUST PICKED ON HER! FOR WHAT HUH?! CAUSE SHE'S A WEAKLING?! SHE'S NO WEAKLING! YOU ARE! YOU'RE BOTH CHICKENSHITS! BOTH OF YOU! WHY DO YOU HATE HER HUH?! CAUSE SHE'S SUPER SMART AND YOU'RE NOTHING?! YOU'RE CHICKENSHIT LAUREN! I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH HURTING EMMA!** " (hands turned to claws)

Lauren: (kicks her, punches over and over) " **AT LEAST I'M NOT A VIOLENT BRAT! I DON'T GET WHY HE DOES THAT TO GET TO YOU! I'VE BEEN HIS FRIEND FOREVER! BUT WHEN YOU CAME, HE'S JUST FOCUS ON YOU! I HATE YOU EVELYNN AINSWORTH!** "

Evelynn: " **SCREW YOU! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR PAST SHIT! MY CONCERN IS EMMA! IF MY SISTER BREAKS ANY BONES, I'LL KILL YOU!** "

Evelynn and Lauren: "OH DAMN! I'M SO PISSED OFF!"

They got ready to attack again but two teachers stopped them. They struggled to get free to fight some more but they were held pretty tightly. Lauren kicked her school shoe off and it hit Evelynn in the face. She almost got loose but another teacher came and helped hold Evelynn down. She started to growl loudly.

Teacher: "That's enough you two! Knock it off! Tell the headmistress to get her father on the phone immediately! Take them to the office! Separate them!"

At the College, Elias had just finished his 6th period class. Suddenly, Renfred called him into the hall.

Elias: "What do you want?"

Renfred: "Calm down Bonehead. I got a call for you. Here."

Elias: "Hello? ….Mhm….What?! She…..yes…..okay…. I will inform their mother….. We'll be right there….." (hangs up) "Damn it…."

Renfred: "That didn't sound good."

Alice: "Hey guys. What wrong with you mage?"

Elias: "Evelynn got into a fight with a classmate."

Renfred: "What?"

Alice: "Damn… Badass."

Elias: "Alice. Give me your phone. Please."

Alice: "Sure. Calling Chise?"

Elias: "Yes."

Chise: "Hey. Alice."

Elias: "Chise. It's me."

Chise: "Hey. What's going on?"

Elias: "We need to get to the girls' school. Renfred. You and your spouse need to back away a bit."

Chise: "Why? What's wrong? Are the twins okay?"

Elias: "Evelynn got into a fight and is in **DEEP** trouble."

Chise: " **WHAT?!** "

Elias: (moves phone away from ear)

Chise: "She got into a fight?! How?! Why?!"

Elias: "Think of the baby my love."

Chise: (deep breathes) "Is she okay? What about Emma?"

Elias: "I don't know. But we need to get there at once."

Chise: "I'm on my way."

Elias: (sighs) "Thank you."

Alice: "No problem. I hope the kid's okay."

Elias: "You and me both. Can you take over for me?"

Renfred: "Yeah yeah. Get going already."

Back at the school, Evelynn was still in the office. She saw that Lauren was staring daggers at her, so she looked the other way. She wasn't scared not one bit. All she could think about was Emma. She couldn't get up so most of their friends help get her to the nurse. Making her fall off the monkey bars was really low of Lauren. Her thinking about it just made her extremely angry. Suddenly she heard voices. She got trembling when she heard it was Elias and Chise. They came in and saw Evelynn who quickly looked away from them. They saw that she was all damaged and her hair was completely ruined. Elias lifted her chin up and saw what happened.

Chise: "Evelynn Yoshi Ainsworth! Look at you!"

Evelynn: "Mom. Dad.. I'm okay…"

Elias looked at Lauren and saw that she had a bite mark on her body. Evelynn glanced up a bit and saw that he was very angry.

Headmistress: "Ah. Mr. and Mrs. Ainsworth. Please come in."

Chise: "What happened to Evelynn and that girl?"

Headmistress: "Some of the students heard an argument with them. They started fighting and it caused a riot from the student body. We heard from Evelynn's friend Eva that Lauren and a boy were picking on your eldest daughter, Emma."

Elias: "Emma?"

Ruth: (in Chise's shadow) "?!"

Chise: "Where is she? Back in class?"

Headmistress: "No. She's in the nurse's office. She had an accident on the playground. I believe Lauren injured her when she made her fall off the monkey bars."

Elias: "How bad is it?"

Headmistress: "According to the nurse, she sprained her wrist and leg."

Chise: "Oh my God! Can I go see her?"

Headmistress: "Of course."

Elias: "So how did Evelynn get involved?"

Headmistress: "She heard what happened and got furious. That's when the fight started. A few teachers stopped them."

Evelynn: "I was sticking up for my sis-"

Elias: "Evelynn. Not another word."

Evelynn: "…"

Headmistress: "It's true Mr. Ainsworth. We have witnesses. Clearly, Evelynn was protecting her sister when she got hurt."

Elias: "I see."

Headmistress: "Either way, a fight is still a fight. So I'm afraid, I will have to suspend your daughter."

Evelynn: (gasps)

Elias: "Suspend her?"

Headmistress: "Yes. Meaning staying home."

Evelynn: (clenches fist)

Headmistress: "However. Miss Evelynn did a very noble thing looking out for her older twin. So she is only suspended for 3 days."

Elias: "Alright."

Headmistress: "Lauren on the other hand get 2 weeks suspension after what she did to Emma."

Elias: "I assure you this will not happened again."

Evelynn: (whimpers)

Headmistress: "Of course. I think it would be best if Emma stays home as well."

Elias: "Yes. I will have our family doctor examine her to see if her damages are serious."

When they left the office, Evelynn looked up and saw that Elias was barely looking at her. She really screwed up big time. When they reached the nurse's office, they saw Chise holding Emma in her arms. She was still crying from being in pain. The nurse told them that it was okay to take her home. Evelynn gently held on to Emma so she could limp home.

Evelynn: "Dad…I.."

Elias: "Evelynn. I'm too livid to speak…"

Evelynn: "But Dad… Dad… I'm sorr-"

Elias: "We're going home…. NOW…."

Chise: "Not another word Evelynn…"

Evelynn: (head down) "…."

Emma: "Hey."

Evelynn: "?"

Emma: "I thought you were really valiant. Thanks."

As they left the school grounds, Ashen Eye was under a tree watching them leave. It was quiet the train ride home. Ruth quickly came out of Chise's shadow and carried Emma in his arms in his human form. As they finally reached home, Elias stopped them.

Elias: "Chise."

Chise: "Yeah?"

Elias: "Can you and Ruth take Emma upstairs? I want to have a **_discussion_** with my daughter…"

Evelynn: (gulps)

Ruth: "We got her."

Chise: "Are you sure you don't wanna calm down a bit?"

Elias: "I'm alright."

Chise: "Okay. Let's go Ruth."

Ruth: "Yeah. Evelynn? Good luck."

Evelynn watched them head upstairs. Elias turned back to normal with a stern look on his skull. He sat on the couch watching the fireplace.

Elias: "Evelynn."

Evelynn: (flinched)

She slowly came to him and sat on the couch with him. Like her mother, she couldn't tell what Elias was feeling but she heard the sound of his voice. It was not pleasant. She couldn't look him in the eye. After a couple minutes of silence, Elias spoke.

Elias: "Evelynn. I'm very disappointed with you. There are no words to compare what you did."

Evelynn: "Dad…I know that…"

Elias: "I don't think you do. What if you were seen? You have a temper. I for one am sorry for that because I gave it to you. You somewhat inherit that from me."

Evelynn: "I wouldn't have done that if Emma would just stand up for herself. They have been bullying her since we started school."

Elias: "What?"

Evelynn: "I have been defending her for months Dad."

Elias: "Your sister told me that there was nothing wrong…."

Evelynn: "She said that because she didn't want you to worry. After what happened with you and Ashen Eyes, she didn't want to burden you with anymore nonsense. I told her if she couldn't handle it, I would, and I guess I did. I wanted to tell you from the beginning. But she made me promise not to say anything to you."

Elias: "Why did I not see that she was troubled. Regardless you should have told me and your mother."

Evelynn: "I know that Dad. I'm sorry that it escalated. I heard that she got hurt really bad and something took over me. Like what happened to you, Emma lost it. I guess I did too. But I didn't change into my form. I promise I didn't."

Elias saw that her head was down and that she was crying. He picked her up and put her in his lap. He cupped her face and saw bruises on them.

Elias: "You two have did a number on each other. Fighting is not the answer."

Evelynn: (sniffles) "Do you hate me for what I did?"

Elias: "Hate you?"

Evelynn: "You barely looked at me and didn't want to speak to me."

Elias: "I am upset and disappointed with you."

Evelynn: (trying not to cry) "Yeah.."

Elias: (lifts her chin up) "But I will never hate you." (nuzzles her) "You are my courageous little pup."

Evelynn: "So you're not mad?"

Elias: "I am yes but I'm pleased of what you did for your sister. She is so blessed to have you to look out for her. But I don't want you fighting that will cause such repercussion on you. Fighting got you sent home for a while. But that girl did far worst. So you were lucky yourself."

Evelynn: "Yeah."

Elias: "So no more fighting."

Evelynn: "But what do I do if they pick on Emma again? I can't do nothing."

Elias: "Hmm. I think it was be wise to tell the teacher. She will handle the situation. I don't want you getting in more trouble or getting hurt. That's the last thing that I want"

Evelynn: "You should see how she looks."

Elias: "I did. You bit her as well."

Evelynn: "Well yeah."

Elias: (chuckles) "Yes. Don't do that again."

Evelynn: "Okay Dad."

Elias: "You're an ambitious bold tot. I love you so much."

Evelynn: (hugs him tightly) "I love you too Dad. Am I in trouble?"

Elias: (nuzzles her nose) "Yes. Like the school, you're grounded for 3 days."

Evelynn: "That's fine."

A knock came from the door. Evelynn hopped off Elias to answer it.

Evelynn: "Hey Shannon."

Shannon: "Wow! Your mother was not kidding. You okay kiddo?"

Evelynn: "I'm okay."

Shannon: "Well I'll have a look at you after your sister."

Elias: "Thank you coming out this late."

Shannon: "Of course. I was headed back to Anthill anyway."

When Shannon got to the twins' room, Emma was snuggled to Ruth still. She gently lifted her wrist and leg and saw Emma squeal with agony.

Emma: "It really hurts."

Shannon: "Oh….okay…..Yeah…. That's broken."

Elias: "Oh no.."

Evelynn: (getting angry) "I swear I'm gonna…."

Elias: "Evelynn. Easy…"

Chise: "Is it bad?"

Shannon: "No. Not that bad. Hairline Fracture."

Emma: (red eyes) "I can heal them right away."

Elias: (grabs her hand) "No."

Emma: "But Daddy..."

Chise: "Elias. Why can't she heal herself?"

Elias: "Honey. She left the school with damages to her wrist and leg and then she's just going to return good as new? That will cause a lot of suspicion."

Chise: "Yeah.. You're right…."

Emma: "So I can't heal myself?"

Chise: "I'm sorry baby. You're gonna have to heal like a normal person for the time being."

Shannon: "Yes. But it shouldn't be too long. Hairline Fractures like this last a few weeks. A month or so. But someone like the girls, it should heal in 2 weeks."

Chise: "What about Evelynn Shannon?"

Shannon: "Hmm… She's just got a few bruises. She's a tough kiddo." (messes with her head) "Just patch her up, she'll be okay."

After they sent Shannon home, Elias and Chise looked at the girls. They went to there room and Chise had her head in her hands. Elias nuzzled her lovingly making her cheer up.

Chise: "How did we not know this Elias? Months. Months they have been teased."

Elias: "They were thinking about us. I agree."

Chise: "God. It's like history is repeating itself. I was like them.."

Elias: "No, no, no. Do not say that."

Chise: "It's the truth.."

Elias: (hold her) "?! Feel this."

Elias put Chise's hand on her stomach. The baby started kicking. She smiled and her troubles went away.

Chise: "Is this a way of cheering me up you two? You don't like it when Mommy is sad do you?"

Elias: "The baby loves you."

Chise: "I hope you will tell me your problems little one."

Elias: "Evelynn might just fight for this one as well."

Chise: "No more fighting.

Elias: "Of course."

* * *

The girls stayed home from school. Elias was just headed out for work when Chise told him to come to the living room. She pointed at Evelynn in regular clothes using her phone and earplugs. They watched her fall back into the bean bag.

Evelynn: "Did I do the right thing?"

Elias and Chise: "…"

Evelynn: "Hell yeah I did! She had it coming!"

Chise: "Ugh." (shakes head)

Elias: (chuckles loudly) "Evelynn."

Evelynn: "Morning Dad."

Elias: "Come here." (picks her up) "I know you're gonna miss your friends at school. But it's best for a few days. But when you go back, I do not want anymore fighting from you. Understand?"

Evelynn: "I won't. I promise."

Elias: "I will hold you to that. Stay out of trouble." (kisses her) "I love you."

Evelynn: "Love ya too Dad."

As Elias left, Chise went to the garden. Evelynn was on her own in the house by herself.

Evelynn: "Hmm. I'm suspended, Ruth is in the forest, Silver went to the market early, Dad's working, Mom's in the garden, and Emma's sleeping. What to do?" (looks around, sly grin) "I know what to do."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Evelynn: "I know exactly what to do." (sly grin)

What was a 7 year old half blood girl to do? As Evelynn Ainsworth went into the kitchen to grab snacks, she turned the volume up on her phone. She started dancing and singing along to the music. She got pistachios, gummy bears, peanut butter, jelly, popcorn, and a lot of other junk food she's not suppose to have before dinner. Stella, Yuuji, and her friends told her that there are apps that can let her watch anything. She went to it and started stuffing her face.

Upstairs, Emma was still in bed. Her wrist and leg bandage up. She felt saddened and hopeless. Ruth came in and put his nose on her cheek and gave a lick.

Ruth: "Are you alright?"

Emma: "Mmm… I'm okay I guess."

Ruth: "Cheer up."

Emma: "Am I weird Uncle Ruth? Is it my hair? My eyes? What's wrong with me?"

Ruth: "Nothing is wrong with you. Those kids are just jealous of how smart you are."

Emma: "Really?"

Ruth: "Yes. And your sister protected you. You should be happy you have a sibling protecting you..."

Emma: "You okay Uncle Ruth?"

Ruth: "It's fine." (puts head on her lap) "Be glad it's just your wrist and leg. Do not run in front of any cars okay?"

Emma: "Hmm?"

Ruth: "Nothing. I'm glad you're okay."

Emma: "Yeah." (hugs him)

Ruth: "I'm going to do a better job protecting you… Isabelle.."

Emma: "?" _Isabelle?_

Back downstairs, Evelynn grabbed peanut butter and jelly and put it in her mouth at once. She grabbed her cup of almond mild and drunk it down. After wiping the milk mustache away she took a deep breathe.

Evelynn: ( **BELCHES** )

She then hopped up and down from the couch to the Elias' chair. She was completely enjoying this. She grabbed Elias' staff and started using it like a rock and roll guitar. Every time she waved it around, she would light a chair on fire. She quickly went to the sink and got some water to put it out. When she was done, she put the staff back where it was and back away quickly. She threw pistachios and peanuts high in the air and would catch them with her tongue.

Evelynn: "Maybe I should get suspended more often."

* * *

Later that evening, Elias came home from the College. He was about to transformed back into his skull face but stop when he saw a little boy around the girls' age leaving something by the door. It was Mitch. Elias got curious so he walked towards him.

Elias: "Uh…hello?"

Mitch: "Ah!" (runs off)

Mitch ran passed him waving goodbye. Elias walked toward the door and saw a few stacks of paper. It was homework for the twins. On top of that was a blank paper which read "I'M SORRY!" When he walked in, he shook his head and laugh when he saw Evelynn with the broom singing to a song with her phone and earbuds. He took one of the buds out of her ear but she still didn't notice.

Elias: "Enjoying yourself?"

That caused Evelynn to jump and she used the broom to hit Elias in the face.

Evelynn: "AH! Dad!"

Elias: (spitting out straw) "Seems you had an eventful first day of suspension."

Evelynn: "Sorry about that. You scared me you know."

Elias: "Apologies."

Chise: "Hey you. Good day today?"

Elias: "It was alright. How's Emma?"

Chise: "She had her supper early. I gave her some medicine and she's sleeping it off. Ruth's with her now."

Elias: "That's good. Oh and Evelynn."

Evelynn: "Yeah?"

Elias: "I believe a friend of yours brought you and Emma today's homework assignment."

Evelynn: "Darn. I guess I can't escape that…"

Chise: "Well you better get started then."

Evelynn: (groans)

Evelynn started writing but became deep in thought. She started thinking about Skyler, Brooke, and Eva. She then saw Ruth come downstairs in his dog form. The word dog appeared in her mind. Then suddenly she realized something very important.

Evelynn: (gasps) "KAGE!"

Elias: "Kage?"

Ruth: "Hmm?"

Chise: "Honey? What's Kage?"

Evelynn: "Uh…..NOTHING! I'll be right back! I uh….gotta…GO TO THE BATHROOM!" (zips away)

Elias: "What was that about?"

Evelynn quickly took out her phone and texted Skyler and Brooke in a group text.

Evelynn: (texting) "GUYS!"

Skyler: (texting) "Hey Lynn. How's UR day?"

Brooke: (texting) "We heard you got suspended and that U'LL be back Fri."

Evelynn: (texting) "HOW'S KAGE?!"

Skyler: (texting) "Kage?"

Evelynn: (texting) "THE 3 HEADED DOG!"

Brooke: (texting) "We checked on him. We told him that u will be back Fri to see him. He's fine."

Evelynn: (sighs of relief, texting) "Really?"

Skyler: (texting) "Yes. So don't worry that pretty dark red head of URS. We'll check on him everyday till you get back."

Evelynn: (texting) "Thanks guys."

Evelynn let out another sigh of relief and headed back downstairs. She believe nothing can go wrong. She saw Emma sitting by Ruth. She was able to move her wrist a little bit but she still can't walk so Ruth would carry her upstairs and downstairs for her. Emma thought that was too much but he insisted.

Chise: "You okay sweetie?"

Evelynn: "I am now."

Elias: "Honey who's Kage?"

Emma: (gasps)

Evelynn: "Uh! Kage is means shadow in Japanese. Yeah!"

Chise: "Oh? You trying to learn Japanese?"

Evelynn: "Something like that. It's an app I heard of."

Elias: "App?"

Chise: "I'll explain later. Oooh."

Ruth: "Chise."

Elias: "Are you alright? Is it the baby?"

Evelynn: "The baby's here?"

Emma: "Where?" (looks around)

Chise: "No not yet. But I would like to show you tomorrow."

Evelynn: "Show us what?"

Elias: "Your mother is taking you to the doctor to see what the baby will look like. I can't join you. I'm sorry."

Chise: "Yeah so it's just us three."

Elias: "Don't forget the picture."

Chise: "I won't."

* * *

The next day came. After Elias left for work, Chise and the girls head over to the doctor's office. When they got there, the doctor who helped Shannon deliver the twins was waiting for them.

Chise: "It's good to see you again."

Doctor: "Yes. It has been 7 years." (looks at the girls) "You two have grown so much since I last saw you. I doubt you would remember me. You two were a day old."

Evelynn: "Mom? Who's he?"

Chise: "That is the doctor that helped me bring you into the world."

Evelynn: "So you help Mom get us from the store."

Emma: "Thank you."

The doctor looked at Chise and she waved her hands to say go with it. Chise got on the table and let the doctor rub the stuff on her stomach. The girls watch what was happening. Suddenly, the monitor came on and there it was.

Chise: "Girls. Look."

Emma: (gasps) "Ohhh!"

Evelynn: "Is that?"

Chise: "Mhm. That's your baby brother or sister."

Emma: "Wow. It looks so…"

Evelynn: "Alien."

Chise: "Evelynn.."'

Evelynn: "It's true."

Emma: "Don't say that!"

Evelynn: "Well I doubt we used to look like that."

Chise: _If only you knew._

Doctor: "Would you like to know the sex?"

Chise: "We love the surprise same as always."

Emma: "So we can't see if it's a boy or a girl?"

Chise: "You'll be very surprise when it gets here."

Evelynn: "Alright."

Emma: "Can we look some more?"

Doctor: "You sure can. In fact I will give you a picture of your new sibling."

Emma: "Yay!"

Chise: "Doctor."

Doctor: "Yes Mrs. Ainsworth?"

Chise: "Are the **_horns_** around? Like last time?"

Doctor: "Hmmmm….No. Your baby looks normal."

Chise: (sighs) "Thank goodness."

Evelynn: "Mom?"

Chise: "Hmm?"

Evelynn: "Why are you worried about the baby's horns? It's gonna look like us is it not?"

Chise: "…Yeah. We want it healthy."

Evelynn: "Oh. Okay."

Doctor: "Does she know that she…."

Chise: "Shhh. Come on girls. We should be going."

On the way home, they just kept staring at the picture. The girls even try to figure what it was but end up arguing about it.

Emma: "Mom did we use to look like this?"

Chise: "In a way yes. But it won't be long now I promise you that."

Evelynn: "Yeah. Can't wait to see our new brother."

Emma: "It's a girl Sis! We're probably getting a baby sister."

Evelynn: "Boy."

Emma: "Girl."

Evelynn: "Boy!"

Emma: "Girl!"

Evelynn: "BOY!"

Emma: "GIRL!"

Evelynn: " **BOY!** "

Emma: " **GIRL!** "

Chise: (sighs then laughs)

When they got home, they continued arguing about wondering if it's a boy or a girl. Emma wanted to go upstairs. Ruth put her on her shoulders and up they went. Evelynn stayed downstairs and got some pistachios. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. It was Simon.

Simon: "Well hey there kiddo. How are you this afternoon."

Evelynn: (munching) "Dad! Father Simon is here."

Elias: "I'll be right down."

Simon: "Good. I want to speak with you and Chise. It's a very important errand. Though you two never handled something this big before."

Chise: "If we can calm a dragon, we can handle this one."

Elias: "You handled the dragon all on your own love."

Chise: (giggles)

Simon: "Well this isn't a dragon this time. It's a…..uh…." (points at Elias' lap)

Elias looked down and saw Evelynn sitting on his lap eating pistachios, listening on their conversation. It would be uncomfortable for Simon to explain the dangerousness of Elias and Chise's errands to their 7-year-old daughter. Although, Evelynn herself is a bit dangerous, she doesn't mind listening in.

Simon: "Is it okay to talk in front of your kid?"

Evelynn: _Munch….crunch….._ "What?"

Chise: "Well sweetie.."

Elias: "What are you eating?"

Evelynn: "Pistachios. No salt."

Simon: "Mmm. I love those."

Elias: "Are they good?"

Evelynn: "Yeah. Here."

Evelynn opened Elias' muzzle and put a few pistachios in his mouth. Chise found it funny when he said "Ahh" Evelynn put a few more in there and then closed his muzzle so he could chew.

Elias: (chewing) "Mmm. They are good."

Chise: (giggles) "Evelynn. Why don't you share your nuts with Emma and Ruth. Mommy, Daddy, and Simon need to talk."

Evelynn: "K."

Before she trotted off, Evelynn put a few more pistachios in Elias' hand.

Simon: "Such a tike. What happened to her face?"

Elias: "Evelynn got into a **_disagreement_** with one of her classmates and now she is home for a while."

Simon: "Oh I see."

Chise: "She's doing fine and so is Emma."

Simon: "Emma got in trouble too?!"

Chise: "No. But she got hurt terribly which cause Evelynn to fight."

Simon: "Poor sweet Emma. Evelynn, however, is quite rough around the edges. Like father, like daughter."

Elias: " **DIE….** "

Chise: (laughing) "So Simon. What's this errand?"

 _Upstairs…._

Evelynn: "Oh damn. Eating that much junk food is making me have a tummy ache. Silver is cleaning the bathroom. I'll use the downstairs one."

Chise: "So is this errand difficult?"

Simon: "It is. It's about a _3 headed dog_."

Evelynn: "?!" (gasps) _Kage…_

Chise: "A dog with 3 heads?!"

Elias: "The correct term is a Cerberus."

Chise: "Cerberus?"

Elias: "Guardian of the gates to the Underworld. A Greek legend."

Simon: "It keeps the dead from escaping into the mortal world. Alchemist and bad mages have been looking for one to sell to the auction. The bid for one is very high. The curds there really want to get their hands on one."

Chise: "So what do we do?"

Simon: "Are you sure you want to do this in your condition?"

Elias: "I agree."

Chise: "I promise I'll be fine. This little one is not due till the end of Summer. I will be careful."

Elias: "Alright."

Simon: "Okay."

Elias: "If something goes wrong…"

Chise: "I will tell you right away." (chuckles) "I know."

Simon: "You have to stop the people at the auction from buying that dog. Especially one from the Underworld. It might go on a rampage. You have to find a way to calm it down."

Elias: "Understood."

Evelynn had heard the whole conversation. Because of that she didn't need to go to the bathroom. She quietly went upstairs and back to her room with Emma and Ruth. Night time came. She was the only one that was up while the rest of the family was asleep. All through the hours of the night, Kage was on her mind. Maybe that's why he was at the school, she thought. If they got their hands on him, who knows what they'll do. They might abuse him. Or worse. **KILL HIM!** Evelynn's claws came out. Her eyes were red.

Evelynn: "Hell no. Not on my watch." (dials on her phone)

Even since getting the phone for their birthdays, the twins have been exploring the wonders of technology. Evelynn made two calls at the same time. Finally an answer.

Skyler: "Lynn?"

Brooke: "Hey. What's up. I see you know how to video chat now."

Evelynn: "Shh you guys. My family's sleeping."

Skyler: "My bad."

Brooke: What's up? And just so you know, Kage is okay. We snuck him some food during lunch today."

Evelynn: "That's good. We need to get him out of there."

Skyler: "What?!"

Brooke: "Why?!"

Evelynn: "Shhh!"

Skyler: "Why?"

Evelynn: "I just heard from my parents and the priest that there is an auction in London that want him. They want people to buy Kage. Alchemists and probably bad mages."

Skyler: "Alchemists?"

Evelynn: "My dad says that some of them are bad. They do bad things."

Brooke: "Is this a "magic" thing?"

Evelynn: "Yeah. You have to help me get him out of that school."

Brooke: "Sure. Can you take a train tomorrow after school?"

Evelynn: "No."

Skyler: "Oh…"

Evelynn: "Because we're getting him out of there. **Tonight**."

Skyler: "Tonight?"

Brooke: "Right now?!"

Evelynn: "Mhm. Can you guys help me?"

Brooke: "Yeah. My mom and Dad are very heavy sleepers."

Skyler: "My ma is on a pill. She's gonna be out like a light."

Evelynn: "A pill?"

Brooke: "What kind?"

Skyler: "Less you know the better."

Brooke: "So how do we do this Lynn?"

Evelynn: "Meet me at the bridge close to my house."

Skyler: "Okay."

Brooke: "Gotcha."

Evelynn: "Be careful."

Skyler: "You too."

After she hung up with them, Evelynn quietly got out of bed. She put on her shoes and cloak. She then hid pillows under the covers, so it would look like she was asleep. As she tied her shoes, her locket dangle about. She then remembers the incident with the Ariels. On their first birthday, Elias had Angelica break pieces of Chise's necklace. She put shards in the lockets so like their mother, Elias would know exactly where they are. Evelynn took the locket off and put it on her sister's arm.

Evelynn: "Hold on to this for me Sis."

She then realized that Ashen Eyes could be out there. It was risky going out there to begin with. But her main concern was Kage. She tiptoed in Elias and Chise's room. There right by the head of their bed, Elias' staff. She quietly and quickly grabbed it and looked back at Elias who was sleeping peacefully.

Evelynn: (whispers) "Sorry Dad. I'm gonna borrow this." _I gotta do this for Kage…_

She quietly went downstairs. When she got to the door, she hesitated a little bit. She pushed it aside. She gently opened the door and headed out. A tiny sparkle saw this and followed after her with a intriguing giggle.

?: "Shouldn't you be in bed little one?"

Evelynn: (gasps) "?!" (looks up, sighs) "It's you. That Ariel."

Ariel: "Hello again."

Evelynn: "You not gonna trick me again are you? Dad says I should watch out."

Ariel: "Oh sweet half halfing. I just wanted you and your sister to come join us in our realm."

Evelynn: "Well I already been there and miss my Summer last year. I'm not missing this one. So no thanks."

Ariel: "Oh well. Worth another try. Where are you off to with that stupid Shadow's staff."

Evelynn: "I'm on a mission. I appreciate it if you butt out. I gotta save my dog. My magic's not good or sufficient so I bought my dad's staff for an extra boost."

Ariel: "You could bring me as well."

Evelynn: "What?"

Ariel: "With my help, I can achieve your quest. Fae magic is strong as well. What do you say?"

Evelynn: "Is this another trick?"

Ariel: "No, no, no. I learn my lesson. I can be useful for you, little mage."

Evelynn: "…..mmmmmm….. If you slow me down…."

Ariel: "I won't. You have my word."

Evelynn: (sighs) "Okay. You can come."

The Ariel sat on her shoulder. Finally they were off. When they got to the bridge, Skyler and Brooke were already there.

Evelynn: "Guys. You made it."

Skyler: "Yeah. It was easy."

Brooke: "Lynn. What's that on your shoulder?"

Evelynn: "You can see her?"

Skyler: "I can see her too."

Evelynn: "This is Ariel."

Brooke: "Hi."

Skyler: "Hello."

Ariel: "Hello mortal children."

Brooke: "She looks so pretty."

Ariel: (giggles) "Why thank you! I like this one."

Evelynn: "Eh. She just a weirdo." (grabs her, puts her in cloak)

Ariel: "Eeeek!"

Evelynn: "You said you would help. Are you ready?"

Ariel: "Of course. Just don't grab so tightly."

Evelynn: (transforms) "Hold on to me guys."

Skyler: "Here we go again."

Brooke: "Brase yourselves."

Evelynn: (spell)

 _Nettle in the shadows…._

 _False holly of the ring…._

The teleported outside the school. The entire facility was completely ominous at night. Considering there's a 3 headed dog, no wonder.

Skyler: "Yeesh."

Brooke: "I'm gonna have nightmares."

Ariel: "Your school is creepy at night young mage."

Evelynn: "No kidding. Let's move."

Evelynn jumped real high over the fence. She used Elias' staff to pull her friends over. When they got to the building and down the hall, she used the unlock spell to open the door. Thanks to Emma, she pronounced it perfectly. When they got inside, Kage begin to sniff and pant with joy.

Evelynn: "Hey there boy. You miss me?"

Kage: (barking happily, licks her)

Evelynn: "Hahahahaha! I miss you too boy. I'm sorry I wasn't here yesterday. But I'm here now. I'm never leaving you again."

Kage: (whimpers)

Evelynn: "Come on big guy. Let's get you outta here."

Skyler: "How do we do that?"

Brooke: "More magic?"

Evelynn: "Yep."

Ariel: "You got it."

Evelynn did the transport spell again. She took herself, Skyler, Brooke, and the mythical creatures out in front of the school. Kage ran around the playground for 4 minutes. He was finally free from that prison. Evelynn was very happy of that. She then started to feel a bit woozy.

Ariel: "Uh-oh.. You alright? Could it be that you are part Sleigh Beggy?"

Skyler: "What's a Sleigh Beggy?"

Evelynn: "I don't know myself but I'm fine now."

Ariel: "So how are you going to explain yourself?"

Evelynn: "I'll come up with something."

Skyler: "Sorry Lynn. It can't stay at my place. No pets allowed."

Brooke: "My dad is allergic to the dogs. Sorry."

Evelynn: "That's just great."

Skyler: "What about your place Lynn?"

Ariel: "That bonehead will blow his horns out if he sees a Cerberus around his house."

Evelynn: "She's right. If Dad finds out about this, I will be grounded when I get to his age. And we don't even know how old he his. Heck Dad himself doesn't know how old he is. He just says he centuries old. So that's like FOREVER for me!"

Kage: (takes Elias' staff)

Evelynn: "NO! BAD DOG! BAD! STOP! MY DAD'S STAFF IS NOT A TOY! GIVE IT BACK!"

Kage: (Growling and gnawing)

Skyler: "That dog needs discipline."

Ariel: "And some training. Did you see what he did to the slide?" (shuddering)

Brooke: "EW!"

Evelynn: "Kage… **SPIT. IT. OUT**."

Kage: **GRRRRRRRRRRR!**

Evelynn: "Drop it. **NOW!** " (red eyes)

Kage: (whimpering, spits it out)

Evelynn: "Good boy. I'll get you some chew toys to play with. But this staff is **OFF-LIMITS**!"

Kage: (licks her)

Evelynn: (laughs)

Skyler: "Seriously though. Where do we put him now?"

Brooke: "Yeah we can't put him in your place."

Evelynn: "I know a place."

The girls and Kage went to the woods. Finally they came to the pond. This was a perfect place for him. He happily played in the water and had a drink of it. Being in that cramp room was horrible. But now, he felt free.

Evelynn: "He loves it."

Skyler: "Seeing how he acts, he's almost like…."

Brooke: "A puppy." (looks at the sky) "It's almost time for the sun to rise."

Skyler: "Aw snap! We gotta get back home! We got school!"

Evelynn: "You guys go ahead."

Brooke: "You sure?"

Evelynn: "Yeah. I gotta get him settle in. Thanks for the help you guys. You too Ariel."

Ariel: "If you ever need anymore help, give a shout. Bye."

Skyler: "No problem. We got your back Lynn."

Evelynn: "Thanks. Oh and thanks for dropping our homework off from school."

Skyler: "Uh… We never dropped any homework off for you."

Evelynn: "What?"

Brooke: "Sorry Lynn. We're not even in your class. We're a year older than you and Emma remember?"

Evelynn: "Right. Yeah. So someone in our class did that.

Skyler: "We'll text you after school."

Brooke: "Later Lynn! Bye Kage!"

Kage: (BARKS HAPPILY)

Evelynn: "Shh. Quiet boy. Yes your free but they're people who are after you. I want you to stay here. Understand?"

Kage: (licks her)

Evelynn: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Kage! Your 3 heads are licking me! I'll get all wet. My Uncle Ruth is a Grimm. He's a dog like you. He's gonna smell you on me. Do you want that?" (looks at the sky, gasps) "I gotta go home boy. Later!" (leaves)

Kage: (follows her)

Evelynn: "No! You stay here. **NO FOLLOWING**!" (leaves again)

Kage: (follows her again)

Evelynn: " **UGH!** I will come back later on this afternoon with food! **NOW STAY!** " (leaves)

Kage: (still follows her, BARKING)

Evelynn: " **NO NO NO NO! BAD 3 HEADED DOG!** "

Evelynn manage to get him to stay put. She made it back into the house quietly. Nobody was up yet considering it was almost 6am. She groaned a bit then took her locket back from Emma. As she laid down with a heavily sigh, Chise opened the door.

Chise: "Hi sweetie."

Evelynn: (eyes red, dead tired) "Hey….Mom…."

Chise: "I see you're already up. Good for you."

Evelynn: "Uh….yeah."

* * *

At breakfast, everyone was looking at Evelynn and how tired she was. Elias tap on her shoulder and she perked right up.

Elias: "Sweetheart you okay?"

Evelynn: "I'm fine Dad..." (yawning)

Chise: "What did you do last night?"

Evelynn: "Uh….I uh…."

Ruth: "You smell weird."

Evelynn: "Eeep!"

Elias: "I too smell this odor. You need a bath at once."

Evelynn: "Yeah. Hehehehe…. I was on my phone. Playing a game."

Elias: "You play games on phones?"

Emma: "Yeah. I do it too Dad."

Chise: "I do it from time to time too."

Elias: "I will never understand cellular devices." (looks at watch) "I have to go. I'm teaching the middle school kids about how to use a staff and I need my own to do so."

Evelynn: "Mmmmm…" (slides down in chair)

Elias: "Here it is." (looks at it) "Uh…."

Chise: "Baby what's wrong?"

Elias: "Odd. There are bite marks on my staff."

Chise: "I see it too."

Emma: (looks at Evelynn)

Evelynn: (scoots down lower)

Elias: "Ruth. Have you been gnawing on my staff?"

Ruth: (mouth full) "NO! Why would I do that?!"

Elias: "You're a dog are you not?"

Ruth: "That doesn't mean I would bite your wand? I never did that ever."

Elias: "Well did you move it? Because I distinctly remember I had it in my room. Now it moved down here."

Ruth: "Not me, okay?"

Elias: "Hmm… Maybe I can fix it later. I'm off."

Emma and Evelynn: "Bye Dad."

Chise: "Have a good day. Be safe."

Silver: (waves goodbye)

Elias: "Evelynn. Please get a bath. It's seems like you were playing with three dogs."

Evelynn: (laughs nervously)

Evelynn went to do just that but when she looked back, she saw that Silver was storing fresh meat in the fridge. That will make a good lunch for Kage, she thought to herself. Emma followed after her wondering what she has gotten into. So, she asks to join her in the bath.

Emma: "Okay I know for a fact that you weren't in bed last night."

Evelynn: "How'd you know that?!"

Emma: "Because (scrubs her hair) I'm your older twin, Sis. And you weren't snoring. You always snore. So either you were dead or you snuck out."

Evelynn: "Can't get pass you. So, what gave it away?"

Emma: "No snoring. And your locket was on my arm. And the way you smell. I know that smell. You were with Kage weren't you?"

Evelynn: "You're good."

Emma: "I know you miss him, but we promise Mom and Daddy that we wouldn't go out after dark anymore."

Evelynn: "That's not gonna be a problem. I got him out of the school."

Emma: "YOU WHAT?!"

Evelynn: "With the help of Sky and Brooke, we got Kage out of there. He's at Dad's pond."

Emma: "Dare I ask why?"

Evelynn: "I heard Mom and Dad talking to Father Simon. He said at something about an auction and how they were looking for a three headed dog."

Emma: "Kage. So that's why you took him out of there."

Evelynn: "Exactly. I don't want them to get him. Who knows what they'll do to him."

Emma: "You are very troublesome, but honorable."

Evelynn: "I'm going to give him something to eat. Wanna come with me?"

Emma: "Sure but Uncle Ruth would be keeping an eye on me."

Evelynn: "Why's that? Because of what happened?"

Emma: "Yeah. And the weirdest thing too."

Evelynn: "Yeah?"

Emma: "He called me Isabelle."

Evelynn: "Who's that?"

Emma: "Don't know."

When the girls got some food and snuck out of the house, they went to the pond and found Kage just laying there, looking all sad. When they gave him the food, he just slowly ate it and went back to moping.

Emma: "What's wrong boy?"

Kage: (whimpering)

Evelynn: "He wasn't like that last night." (nuzzles one of the heads)

Emma: "Did you feed him anything weird?"

Evelynn: "No. I didn't feed him anything until now."

Cartiphilus: "You little tots don't know the first thing about pet care do you?"

The girls turned around and found Cartiphilus walking towards them.

Emma: (gasps) "Joseph."

Evelynn: (GROWLING)

Cartiphilus: "And how are you this fine afternoon?"

Evelynn: "Our dad says to stay away from you."

Emma: "Yeah. S-so go away please."

Cartiphilus: I can't have a friendly little chat?"

Emma and Evelynn: "NO!"

Cartiphilus: "Oh my. How rude. Well the reason your pup is so sad is because he's lonely."

Emma: "Lonely?"

Cartiphilus: "Mhm." (pets Kage)

Kage: (GROWLING and SNARLING)

Cartiphilus: "Oooh! Careful this the only arm I got left."

Evelynn: "See? He doesn't like you either."

Emma: "He's right though. I'm sensing some sadness from Kage. Like he's homesick."

Evelynn: "So what do we do?"

They were left to ponder that thought. Cartiphilus left them alone and went back to his well. At the College, after Elias finished his 4th period class, he had a break in the office. He notices a couple of pictures of the twins on Renfred's desk. As he read over them, he got angry a bit. He left the room in a huff and found Adolf talking to Tory and Renfred. He shoved the files in Renfred's one good arm.

Elias: "The answer is **NO**."

Renfred: "I see you found the file on your kids. You shouldn't snoop around your coworkers' desks Bonehead.."

Elias: "When it evolves my children, I have every right to snoop."

Tory: "Hey hey. Easy you two. Come on Elias. You could let them come to the College."

Adolf: "I agree. There is an elementary school here. Have you forgotten? And the dorm cats would be happy to look after the girls."

Elias: "My girls are fine where they are. They love their school. I will teach them all that I know and so will Chise. As well as the child that is on its way."

Renfred: "God. You don't think do you? They would be with kids like them. Mages, alchemist, my son will be here next year… think about it. They don't belong in a normal school Ainsworth."

Elias: "It is normal enough for them. A normal school with normal children is all they need."

Renfred: "You didn't decide it for Chise. You can't decide it for your girls Bonehead.."

Adolf: "At least think about it."

Elias: "I highly doubt I will."

Far away from London, Ashen Eyes and the three headed dog that is with him were almost close to entering town to proceed with the plan. Suddenly he attack the Cerberus and after it fell to the ground, he did something to it. Suddenly the same men that took the dragons from the Aerie capture it and took it away.

Ashen Eyes: "All part of the plan. Now let's see how those little ones are."

* * *

The end of the day arrived as Elias headed back home. He wanted to discuss with Chise what happen earlier. He enters the house and right about that time, Mitch came by with more of the twins' homework. He came to a halt when he saw Evelynn leaving the house with food. One look at her and he went red. He took a deep breath and decided to follow her. Evelynn went a little farther then she felt something watching her. Mitch hid behind a tree. Evelynn kept walking but she was pacing herself. When Mitch got closer, all at once, Evelynn pounced on him.

Mitch: "AAAAAAH! Evelynn! It's me!"

Evelynn: "What do you think you're doing?! Stalking me?!" (punches his arm)

Mitch: "OW!"

Ashen Eyes saw this and used his staff to conjure up a creature. Not just any creature. It was the one that attack Chise in the graveyard all those years ago.

Ashen Eyes: "Take care of that child."

Evelynn: "What are you doing here?"

Mitch: "I wanted to give you and your sister homework."

Evelynn: "My dad said a friend was dropping off work for us. That was you?!"

Mitch: "Yeah."

Evelynn: "Well he made a mistake cause we are **NOT FRIENDS**."

Mitch: "I know you're really angry about what happened but I wanted you to know that making Emma fall off the monkey bars wasn't my idea."

Evelynn: "Why should I believe anything you say? You've been teasing us since we came to school. Are you sorry for that too?!"

Mitch: "Yeah! Really! I am sorry! After what happened, I swore I find a better way."

Evelynn: "A better way? For what?"

Mitch: (deep breath) "I want to be friends with you." (blushing)

Evelynn: "What?!"

Mitch: "That's why I did it. I wanted to be friends."

Evelynn: "So you bully us so you could be our friend? That's stupid."

Mitch: "Uh….E-E-Evelynn….." (looks up)

Evelynn: "No way! You can forget it! I don't accept your apology either! Neither will Emma!"

Mitch: "Evelynn…..behind….."

Evelynn: "We are not your friends! And we'll NEVER be….."

Mitch: "EVELYNN! MONSTER BEHIND YOU!"

Evelynn: "Huh?" (turns around) " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

Creature: (SNARLING)

Mitch grabbed Evelynn's hand and pulled her away just in time before the creature took a bite. They fell to the ground and saw that it was gnawing at the stump. Mitch was panting heavily. He checked to make sure Evelynn was okay but got shock when he saw her horns, red eyes, and tail.

Mitch: "W-what….what are y-"

Creature: (GROWLING)

Evelynn: "COME ON! THIS WAY!"

Mitch: "Okay!"

Evelynn lead him deep down close to the pond. She then let go of Mitch and grabbed a branch. She gave Mitch a bag and went off in the direction of the monster.

Mitch: "What's this?"

Evelynn: "Give it to Kage! And when you get there, don't freak out when you see him!"

Mitch: "Uh! Okay."

Ceature: (SCREECHING)

Mitch: "EVELYNN!"

Evelynn: "GET GOING YOU IDIOT!"

Mitch ran off to the pond as Evelynn hit it with the branch. When Mitch got to the pond, he freaked out when he saw the 3 headed dog. Kage started to growl but stopped when he sniffed him.

Mitch: "Nice doggie! I'm a friend of Evelynn."

Kage: (panting)

Mitch: "Listen boy. She needs your help. A monster got her!"

Kage started to sniff and he started snarling. He raced away from the pond with Mitch climbing on his leg. Evelynn kept hitting the creature with the branch. On the last swing at it, it grabbed it and broke it in half! Evelynn started to get scared then the creature knocked her down. It hovered over her drooling as it opened its mouth. She started to scream then suddenly Kage came in and attack the creature.

Mitch: " **LEAVE HER ALONE!** "

Evelynn: **?!**

Kage and the creature started to fight. While that was happening, Mitch hopped down and helped Evelynn up.

Mitch: "You okay?"

Evelynn: "Yeah….." (gasps) "Kage!"

They watched as the creature scratched one of his necks. He was getting hurt. The creature was about to kill him then suddenly a large wooden stake appeared out of nowhere and split the creature in half. It exploded right in front of them covering them with black goo.

Evelynn and Mitch: " **EW! GROSS!** "

Evelynn: "That's disgusting!"

Mitch: "Guts and gore everywhere! I think it went in my mouth."

Evelynn: "UGH!"

Kage: (licks them, spits out goo)

Evelynn: "Down boy! Down! Hahahahahahaha!"

Mitch: "Hahahahahahahahaha!"

After that, they took Kage back to the pond. He ate the food and laid down. He still had that look on his face from earlier.

Mitch: "What's wrong with him?"

Evelynn: "He's been like that for a while. It's sad."

Mitch: "Well when I'm this sad, I miss my mom."

Evelynn: "Really?"

Mitch: "Is that true boy? You miss your mom?"

Kage: (whimpers)

Evelynn: "Aw."

Mitch: "Nice tail by the way."

Evelynn: "Huh?"

Mitch: "Your tail. And horns. They're really cool."

Evelynn: "Wha? AAAAHHH! Great! Now you know too!"

Mitch: "I'm not the only one?"

Evelynn: "My friends Skyler and Brooke."

Mitch: "Eva's sister?"

Evelynn: "Yeah. But Eva doesn't know. What are you gonna do? Make fun of us even more? Tell? Because if you do, I swear I'm gonna…."

Mitch: "No! I wasn't gonna tell! I swear!"

Evelynn: "You really won't? You'll keep it to yourself? You really mean that?"

Mitch: "I do! I swear! So are we okay? Can we be friends?"

Evelynn: "…."

Finally, they arrived back at the house. They were silent the whole way. Finally, Mitch broke the silence.

Mitch: "Uh….Here."

Evelynn: "Oh. Thanks."

Mitch: "So what was that thing?"

Evelynn: "Don't know. Anyway….thanks…"

Mitch: "You already said thanks."

Evelynn: "No. I meant for saving me back there. You really are okay."

Mitch: (smiles)

Evelynn: "Want me to walk ya to the train?"

Mitch: "No. I live in town."

Evelynn: "You live here too?!"

Mitch: "Yeah."

Suddenly, Elias looked out the door and saw Mitch. He jumped a little bit seeing how tall he was.

Elias: "Oh. Back again with homework I see. Evelynn, I was looking for you."

Evelynn: "I'm coming in anyway. Oh! Dad. This is Mitch."

Elias: "Hello."

Evelynn: "He's….(sighs)…. He's my friend."

Mitch: (shocked)

Elias: "Nice to meet you."

Mitch: "Hi. I gotta get going. You're coming to school tomorrow right?"

Elias: "She is. I will escort her there myself."

Evelynn: (embarrassed) "Dad…."

Mitch: "That's awesome. Well, see ya Lynn!"

Evelynn: "Bye."

Elias: "Come on. Let's go in. We have to talk."

Evelynn: "Uh yeah." _He called me by one of my nicknames._ (blushes) _Pffht! Dork…._

* * *

Finally, Friday came. Evelynn's suspension was over. Emma stayed behind because she was still hurting. Evelynn promised to give her the assignments. When Elias and Evelynn got to the classroom, Mrs. Everett was ecstatic to see her.

Mrs. Everett: "Well well. Welcome back Evelynn."

Evelynn: "Hi. Good to be back. Later Dad."

Elias: "Evelynn. Are you forgetting something?"

Evelynn: "Ugh! Come on Dad… In front of the teacher?"

Elias: "Yes."

It was what they were talking about yesterday when Mitch went home. If something like before were to happen again, Elias made her recite a few rules.

Evelynn: (frustrated sigh)

I will not get into any fights if I'm being picked on.

I will tell the teacher if someone is bothering me.

I will not lose **my temper**.

Elias: (chuckles) "Good. Off you go."

Evelynn: "Later Dad. Love you." (gets into class)

Mrs. Everett: "Wow. You made her do that?"

Elias: "She's learning her lesson."

Mrs. Everett: "Fighting is wrong. It was wrong what she did, but she was looking out for her sister."

Elias: "I agree completely."

Mrs. Everett: "She has that fire in her. Doing something for someone else bearing in mind she'll pay the price."

Elias: "I would say that she gets that from her mother, but I think she gets it from both of us. She's going to be okay. That's my girl."

Eva: "Welcome back Evey!"

Evelynn: "Hey."

Eva: "Emma not coming?"

Evelynn: "She still hurt bad. She can move her wrist but her leg still bad."

Eva: "I miss her."

Mitch: "Psst. Lynn!"

Evelynn: ?

Mitch: (waves)

Evelynn: (hesitant wave) "Hey Mitch."

Eva: "Since when are you friends with that bully?"

Evelynn: "Yesterday. He okay I guess."

Eva: "I still don't like him."

Evelynn: "Mmm…"

Back at Cartiphilus well, he got out and was greeted by a furious Ashen Eyes. It turns out it was him that saved Evelynn and Mitch from that creature yesterday.

Ashen Eyes: "You got in my way. I thought you didn't like Thorn and Robin's offspring."

Cartiphilus: "Please. I don't like hybrids. I just didn't want to pass up a good decent mealtime. Why are you trying to kill children? Hmm? I thought your detestation was with Thorn. Not his little monsters."

Ashen Eye: "…"

Cartiphilus: "It's them isn't it? The pair that will destroy you."

Ashen Eyes: "One of them. The other was collateral damage."

Cartiphilus: "Well what do you know."

Ashen Eyes: "Just stay out of my way. You made your verdict Wandering Jew." (disappears)

Elias arrived on time to pick up Evelynn. He found her talking to Skyler, Brooke, and Mitch.

Elias: "Evelynn. Time to go."

Evelynn: "Just a minute Dad."

Skyler: "So he knows you and Emma are mages?"

Evelynn: "Yeah. He's going with you to check on Kage."

Brooke: (sighs) "He did help Emma to the nurse's office with us."

Evelynn: "He did?"

Mitch: "Yeah. I tried to tell you yesterday."

Evelynn: "Okay okay. Can I count on you guys?"

Skyler: "Yeah."

Mitch: "Yep."

Brooke: "Where you going?"

Evelynn: "I'm helping Dad shop clothes for my new baby brother. I gotta go. Later you guys."

Skyler and Brooke: "See ya Lynn."

Mitch: "Wait Lynn!"

Evelynn: "I gotta go. What?"

Mitch: "M-my number." (blushes)

Evelynn: "Uh…." (beet red)

Elias: _They're both red. Hmmm…. What's this I'm feeling? Why am I feeling I need to keep her away from this boy?_

Mitch: "So I can text you."

Evelynn: "D-don't get the wrong idea! I-I never wanted your number! Dork! But thanks. We'll talk later."

Mitch: "Bye."

On the train, Elias saw how Evelynn was holding on tightly to the number.

Elias: "You alright baby? You were red in the face when you got his number."

Evelynn: "Nothing! It's nothing Dad!" (blushes extremely)

Elias: "Okay."

Evelynn: "Can we talk about something else? Please? What clothes are we getting for my new brother?"

Elias: "What's makes you think it's a boy?"

Evelynn: "Just a guess. I want a brother like Mom and Aunt Stella. You wanna boy don't you Dad?"

Elias: "Hmm… Maybe. I accept whether it be a boy or a girl. I will love it regardless."

Evelynn: "Me too."

 _At the house….._

Emma: "It's good you made nice with Mitch."

Evelynn: "Yeah but I will keep an eye on him. For you."

Emma: "He really did help me. I believe he is sorry."

Evelynn: "You're too goody goody Sis. I'm gonna get some gummy bears."

When Evelynn got downstairs, she heard Simon talking to Elias and Chise.

Chise: "They found one?!"

Elias: "Are you sure?"

Simon: "Positive. 3 headed dog in the forest not far from here. They're having the auction for it tomorrow evening."

Chise: "So we're too late..."

Elias: "If we can get the highest bid, we might be able to retrieve it before it causes damage to London. Can you reach Seth?"

Chise: "I can try."

Evelynn: " **?!** " _Kage!_

Evelynn rushed back upstairs to get her phone.

Evelynn: "THEY GOT KAGE!"

Emma: "What?!"

Evelynn: (dials a number)

Emma: "Who are you video chatting?"

Skyler: "Hey guys."

Emma: "Hi."

Evelynn: "They got Kage!"

Brooke: "What?"

Evelynn: "You guys were suppose to watch him! They have him!"

Mitch: "Uh….Lynn… What are you talking about?"

Evelynn: "They have him! I heard Mom, Dad, and Father Simon talking. They took him to the auction house! They're gonna kill him!"

Emma: "Calm down Sis."

Mitch: "You're overreacting Lynn."

Evelynn: " **AM NOT! THEY TOOK MY DOG!** " (tears)

Mitch: "No they didn't. He's right here."

Emma: (gasps)

Kage: (BARKING!)

Evelynn: "He's…..okay?"

Skyler: "Exactly."

Brooke: "We fed him and played with him."

Mitch: "He's okay."

Evelynn: "We're on our way. Come on!"

Emma: "I still can't walk."

Evelynn: "I said **COME ON**!" (grabs her hand)

Evelynn carried Emma all the way to the forest. When they got there, Kage was jumping with joy and making the whole forest shake. Evelynn set Emma down and went to give him a big hug.

Evelynn: "It's okay boy. I'm here."

Emma: "Thank goodness. Wait. If Kage is here, then that means….."

Evelynn: "There's another Cerberus." (remember what Mitch and Cartiphilus was saying, gasps) "What if the Cerberus that they got, is Kage's mom?!"

Skyler: "Kage has a mom?!"

Emma: "That's what I have been reading for days since we met Kage. I was reading about Greek mythology and a Cerberus. Kage could fit inside a whole room when we met him. But I saw a picture of Cerberus. It was bigger than all of Greece."

Brooke: "What are you saying?"

Emma: "Kage is a baby. A **Cerberus puppy**."

Mitch: "He's just a puppy?!"

Evelynn: "Here that boy? You're just a pup."

Kage: (BARKING)

Skyler: "So what about his mom?"

Mitch: "If they get his mom, they'll kill her."

Kage: (whimper)

Brooke: "Poor boy…"

Evelynn: "The auction is tomorrow… that's what Simon said."

Emma: "What are you thinking Sis?"

Evelynn rubbed Kage's neck making him pant and wag his tail. She wasn't gonna let Kage be without his mom.

Evelynn: "We're going to that auction house… **tomorrow night**.."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Elias: "Sleep…..over?"

That word was very new to Elias. It was also new to his 7-year-old daughters when they came up with the idea.

Evelynn: "Yeah. We were wondering if we could go to Skyler's house for a sleepover tomorrow. Can we please?"

Chise: "Sleepovers are what girls do. They have fun, stay up late, sing songs, watch movies, all that. Girls do it all the time."

Elias: "Who will be at this sleepover?"

Evelynn: "Brooke, me, Emma, and Mitch."

Elias: "?! Isn't Mitch a boy? I thought you said it was for girls Chise."

Chise: "I'm surprise by that too."

Evelynn: "Mitch is our friend. And he feels awful about the whole thing and what better way than to have a sleepover to start over? Right Sis?"

Emma: "Hmph."

Chise: "You still don't like Mitch sweetie?"

Emma: "No! No! I like Mitch a lot. It's **SOMETHING ELSE I DON'T LIKE** **…..** "

Elias: "What brought this on?"

 _3 hours earlier…._

Emma: "How are we gonna save Kage's mom and we're in different areas? You two are in London and Mitch and ourselves are in this area. So what do we do? Our dad says we're not suppose to be out after dark and who knows what Silver Lady does at night."

Evelynn: "That's a hard truth Sis.."

Mitch: "Yeah."

Brooke: "Hmmm…."

Skyler: "…(gasps) I GOT IT!"

Kids: "WOAH!"

Skyler: "I'll have a sleepover!"

Brooke: "Great idea!"

Mitch: "That might just work. What do you guys think?"

Emma and Evelynn: (confused)

Mitch: "What's wrong?"

Emma and Evelynn: "What's a sleepover?"

Skyler, Brooke, and Mitch: (fell over) " **UGH!** "

Brooke: "How **OLD** is your dad?!"

Emma: "Like we said. CENTURIES."

Mitch: "No wonder."

Skyler: "Sleepovers are awesome and lots of kids have them from time to time. We can have it at my place. When my ma sleeps, we sneak out and take Kage to his mom."

Brooke: "Huh."

Evelynn: "This…just might work."

Mitch: "I'm in, but aren't slumber parties for girls?"

Brooke: "We can make it work."

Emma: "Wait you guys. Let's think about this. There are many ways that this could go wrong. Sis. Wouldn't it be better if we finally show Kage to Dad? He can take Kage to his mom himself. We can't get in anymore trouble. What if Dad gets hurt again? What about Mom."

Evelynn remembered what Ashen Eyes did to Elias. Every night when she goes to bed since that day, she sees Elias' blood on her hands. A strong 7-year-old who is solid and strong-minded just like her old man but under that hardcore shell is a sad little seed who has nightmares she's afraid to share. But now, her beloved pet was in trouble. She just watched him panting happily as all three grins were glue directly at her. Evelynn and Kage didn't make a pact like Chise and Ruth did, but they were in sync together just like any pet owner.

Evelynn: "You agree don't you boy?"

Kage: ( **LOUD BARKING** )

Evelynn: (smiling)

Emma: "Uh-oh. I know that look. We are twins."

Evelynn: "Sorry Sis. We're totally doing this."

Emma: "I'm not gonna change your mind am I?"

Evelynn: "Nope."

Skyler: "So we're doing this? Sleepover at my place?"

Evelynn: "Yep! Hands in guys."

Mitch and the girls put their hands in. The only one who didn't was Emma.

Evelynn: "Come on. I need your brains for this Emma. I can't do this without my big sister."

Emma: "Mmmm…."

Evelynn: "Please!"

Skyler: "Come on Ems."

Mitch: "Let's do this for Kage."

Brooke: "We're in this together."

Emma: (growling) "Ugh! Okay."

Evelynn: "Yeah! I knew I can count on you Sis!" (hugs her)

Emma: "I just hope our new sibling won't fall victim to this atrociousness."

Evelynn: (hugs tighter) "Mmmm!"

Emma: "Okay, okay, okay!"

Kage wanted in on the hug. He ran towards them, scaring the kids, he jumps on them and starts licking them making their hair stick up. All of them just laughed.

Emma: "So we're really doing this? We're going to be grounded for sure."

Evelynn: "It doesn't matter. Kage is important."

Skyler: "Yeah. Let's take the big lug home."

Kids: " **YEAH!** "

Kage: ( **HOWLING!** )

Kids: (HOWLING too, laughing)

 _Back to the present….._

Evelynn: "Please can we go?"

Chise: "It seems like a good idea."

Elias: "I don't quite understand this as much. But if it's harmless, I suppose you can go."

Evelynn: "YEAH!" (hops on him)

Emma: "Thank you Mom and Dad."

After supper time, while the girls were getting a bath, Chise sat on the couch feel kinda ill a bit. Along with kicking from the baby, she was feeling some gurgling in her stomach.

Chise: "Mmm…Baby please..."

She tried her best to calm it down, then in front her was a glass of ginger ale. She smiled when it was Elias who was giving it to her along with some crackers. He sat with her and gave her the little snack. She was feeling a bit better.

Chise: "Ah... Much better.."

Elias: "You okay?"

Chise: "For a moment I thought I was having heartburn."

Elias: "I'm glad. Our child will come soon and we can go back to how things were."

Chise: "Our third child."

Elias: "It's hard to believe." (nuzzles her)

Chise put her lips to his snout causing him to open up and she grabbed his tongue. This caused him to grab her deeply. She started removing his bolo tie and unbuttoning his shirt. When he was about remove her shirt, he realized that he couldn't do this just yet. When she was almost done unbuttoning it, he stopped him causing her to worry.

Chise: "Why you stop?"

Elias: "You know we can't do this. Our baby."

Chise: "I know. It's just that… I want you. So badly."

Elias: "Me too."

Chise: "It won't cause harm if we do it slowly."

Elias: "I can't risk that baby. The book."

Chise: (pouts, puff out cheeks) "Where is this book?"

Elias: "Why?"

Chise: "So I can burn it."

Elias: (laughs)

Chise: "I can still make you feel good."

Chise sat in his lap and started gnawing at his neck. It caused his to growl for a bit. As she gnawed harder, a bit of blood escapes his shoulder and she licked it. Elias could feel the lust build up inside him. She started kissing his chest and started moving down lower to his pants. He was enjoying this so much. Nothing would make him happy than to completely make love to her passionately, but he was saving it till after the baby is born. After the baby came, it would be on. He just continued letting her do as she pleases. He then heard an unzipping sound and that made him look and see Chise on her knees unzipping his pants. He grunted with pleasure as she started sucking his member. She was determine to make him feel good.

Elias: (pants heavily) "Ch….ah! Chise…. Your mouth feels unbelievable."

Chise: (giggles) "Shall I continue then?"

Elias: "I don't wish for you to be on the floor for long."

Chise: "It's fine. Let me keep arousing you."

Chise continued to suck some more quickly. Heat was starting to build up inside him. As she swirled her tongue around, Elias started to roar and like that he came in her face. He started to catch his breathe after that.

Chise: "That was good."

Elias: "I got you dirty."

Chise: "It's okay. Do you want to take a bath together?"

Elias: "I would love that very much."

Suddenly, the girls called out to them and Elias quickly zipped up his pants and buttoned part of his shirt. Chise then wiped most of the semen off her face. When they came in they were quite confused.

Emma: "Mom. Daddy? You okay?"

Chise: "We're fine."

Evelynn: "Thanks for letting us go you guys."

Elias: "Of course."

Chise: "Just enjoy yourselves. And don't cause Skyler's mom any trouble. I'm looking at you Evelynn."

Evelynn: "Aw come on Mom. It's me."

Chise: (laughs) "Don't be cute."

Emma: "We will."

Evelynn: "Uh Mom?"

Chise: "Yes baby?"

Evelynn: "You got something **_white_** on your cheek."

Chise: "Oh! Uh…"

Emma: "What is that?"

Evelynn: "Is that…..cream?"

Elias: "Uh…."

Chise: "Yes! It is."

Evelynn: "Ooh. I wanna taste."

Chise: "No you can't taste it."

Evelynn: "Why not?"

Chise: "You just can't. It's an adult type of cream. I'll tell you when you're both older."

Emma: "Uh. Okay."

Elias: "Whew."

As bedtime came around, everyone was sleep. Evelynn begin tossing and turning. She begin to sweat. She was having a nightmare. It was about Elias and Ashen Eyes again. She quickly sat up, breathing heavily. She quickly got out of bed and went into Elias and Chise's room. When she got there she saw Elias sleeping on his back sorta. She climbed on him and pulled on his shirt.

Elias: (sleepily) "Evelynn?"

Evelynn: "…" (shaking)

Elias: "What's wrong?"

Evelynn: "I had a nightmare.

Elias: "You did? As I told your sister, it is just a dream."

Evelynn: "Can I sleep here with you guys?"

Elias: "Of course."

Evelynn: (gets under cover) "Ah…"

Elias: "What was the dream about?"

Evelynn: "You….dying…"

Elias: "….."

Evelynn: "I don't want that. Neither does Emma."

Elias: "I know. I know. Everything is alright. I'm not going anywhere."

Evelynn: "Promise?"

Elias: "…I don't know if I can."

Evelynn: (hides under covers, whimpers)

Elias lifts her up and place her on his chest. He lifted her chin and nuzzled her nose.

Elias: "I'm not going anywhere."

Evelynn: "But what about what's happening tomorrow?"

Elias: "How did you know that?"

Evelynn: "Uh….well…"

Elias: "Were you prying?"

Evelynn: "Maybe a bit."

Elias: "Hmm."

Evelynn: "I want you to be okay."

Elias: "I will." (licks her)

Evelynn: (yawns) "I believe you. Night Dad."

Elias put the sheet over them and they both fell asleep. Morning finally came. Chise woke up and saw that Evelynn was there. She thought it sweet. She lean over and kissed Elias on the nose which made him purr.

Elias: "Mmm.. Good morning honey."

Chise: "Hi. She okay?"

Elias: "She had a nightmare."

Chise: "Aw. Poor baby. Wake up sweetie."

Evelynn: "Morning Mom. Hi Dad."

Elias: "Feeling better?"

Evelynn: "Yeah."

Chise: "Why don't you go down for breakfast. We'll be down shortly."

Evelynn: "K."

* * *

After breakfast, Ruth was about to get seconds. He reach for more sausages but they disappeared.

Ruth: "What happened to the rest of the meat?!"

Chise: "Ruth. You had enough. You'll get a tummy ache."

Ruth: (whimpers)

Evelynn: "We're heading out for a bit."

Elias: "Girls. Wait."

Chise: "Where are you two going. You have to start packing soon."

Emma: "We'll do that when we come back."

They quickly left out the door leaving everyone else confused.

Elias: "What was that about?"

Chise: "I don't know. They've been acting strange the last few days."

Ruth: "I've been smelling something weird coming from them lately. Like a dog was with them or something."

Chise: "Maybe it's you."

Elias: "No. He's not wrong. Evelynn mostly. Her clothing were covered in obscenity. Like she was rolling in the mud."

Ruth: "Is there something they're not telling us?"

Chise: "I don't know."

Deep in the forest, the twins went straight to Kage who was very excited to see them.

Evelynn: "Hey boy. Breakfast."

Kage: (BARKING)

Emma: "To think. This will be the last time we have Kage at the pond."

Evelynn: "…"

Emma: "You okay Sis?"

Evelynn: (shakes it off) "What?! Uh. Yeah! Tonight's the night Kage. We're going get your mom out of there."

Kage: (BARKING HAPPILY)

Emma just watch as Kage licked Evelynn's face. She had never seen her so happy. It would be a shame that she would get disappointed. When they went back to the house, they started packing for the slumber party. They took a couple of clothes, hygienics, and their PJ's along with their cloaks. Once they were all set, they were ready to roll. Chise told them to eat a little before it was time to head off and pick up Mitch. Elias came downstairs in his glamour. Only it wasn't Simon or Chise. It was the same one when they went to the auction that one time.

Chise: "Hey. You're all set?"

Elias: "I am. Are the girls?"

Chise: "I'm letting them eat something first. You okay?"

Elias: "They've never been away from home since they were babies."

Chise: "They'll be fine."

Elias: "I know they will. But Emma's leg still hurts."

Chise: "Yeah. Good thing she has Evelynn and Ruth to help her stand."

The girls came out of the kitchen and saw Elias. They were confused that their father looked like a girl.

Emma: "Daddy you look different. You don't look like Simon or Mom this time."

Evelynn: "Yeah. So who is that?"

Elias: (gets on knee) "Someone very close to me." (hugs them) "You two enjoy your slumber party."

Emma: "Okay."

Evelynn: "So where will you go again?"

Chise: "Daddy and I have business to attend to. If you have any trouble, you have my number."

Evelynn: "We'll be fine."

Chise: (kisses foreheads) "Mwah! Let's get going and pick up Mitch."

Elias went into Chise's shadow. When they got Mitch's house, he was ready to roll. While walking to the train station, Mitch was looking for Elias.

Mitch: "Hey. Where's your dad?"

Evelynn: (whispers) "See my mom's shadow?"

Mitch: (whispers) "What about it?"

Emma: (whisper) "Look closer."

Mitch looked a bit closer as hard as he could. He saw bright red eyes staring back.

Mitch: " **YAAAH!** "

Chise: "Mitch? Are you okay?"

Mitch: "Uh! Y-yes mam."

Chise: "There's no need to be nervous about a slumber party."

Mitch: "Uh.. mmm… yeah…"

When they reached Skyler's apartment door, Chise knocked on the door.

Skyler: " **I'LL GET IT MAAAAAAAAAAA!** "

Chise: "Wow."

Emma: "Loud."

Evelynn: "Very."

Skyler: "Hey guys you made it! Welcome to my home. Brooke is already here."

Brooke: "Heyo."

Skyler: "Hello Mrs. A."

Chise: "Hi Skyler. They're all yours for tonight."

Skyler: "Yeah. We'll have loads of fun.

Chise: "Have a good time. See you tomorrow."

Emma and Evelynn: "Bye."

They secretly wave by to Elias. Skyler and Brooke pull them in and brought them into the living room. When they got on the rug, Brooke bought out some paper.

Brooke: "Alright. Where's Kage?"

Evelynn: "He's at the school playground. I told him to wait for the signal."

Mitch: "Signal?"

Evelynn: "I give a whistle, he comes."

Skyler: "Very clever."

Brooke: "So. Where's your mom?"

Skyler: "She's already sleep."

Evelynn: "Good. We can't have any slip ups."

Mitch: "So how are we doing this?"

Evelynn: "I heard Mom and Dad talking. It turns out, they've been there before. Something about a dragon."

Skyler, Brooke, and Mitch: "NO WAY! A **REAL DRAGON**?!"

Emma: "Mhm."

Evelynn: "Back then, before we were born, Mom and Dad encounter one once. It was so intense. Those awful people took it from his home. That's probably what happened to Kage's mom."

Mitch: "Woah…"

Emma: "The poor thing was so miserable. The adults kept going on a higher number."

Evelynn: "That's when it started to get really angry. It got bigger and started acting like a real monster. Red eyes, sharp teeth, and it breathe fire! It started to burn and wreck the place!"

Skyler: "Woah."

Brooke: "Intense…"

Emma: "I don't know what else happened? That's all Mom said in the story."

Evelynn: "She said that the dragon was safe and back home where it belonged."

Mitch: "What did your parent's do to stop it?"

Evelynn: "We don't know. Dad won't tell us. I think it kinda bothered him. Anyway, we need to get over there before the same thing happens again. Only it's with a very pissed off three-headed dog."

Evelynn started drawing. The others thought it was impressive. She is the best artist in the 1st grade. Much later on, around 8:40pm, Evelynn's phone went off. It was time. She went to the others to wake them up.

Evelynn: "Guys. Get up."

Emma: "Hmm….."

Mitch: "What is it?"

Evelynn: "It's **go time**."

The kids got on their jackets and cloaks. They then snuck out of the apartment and were on their way. When they got further into the city, they stopped by the school and got Kage. Emma and Evelynn put an invisible spell on him so no one would see him. Across town, they saw people wearing cloaks. Evelynn spotted one of them with red hair. It was Chise with Elias in his human glamour close behind.

Evelynn: "Let's follow them."

Kids: "Okay."

Once they were inside, they looked around. The place was so huge and there were more people in hooded cloaks. A few of them took them off. Emma and Evelynn recognized them completely.

Emma: "Aunt Alice."

Evelynn: "Uncle Renfred too."

Skyler: "You know them?"

Emma: "They're friends with our parents."

Evelynn: "You remember that kid Wilbur?"

Brooke: "Yeah."

Evelynn: "That's their son."

Emma: "They're alchemists."

Skyler: "I thought you said they were bad news."

Evelynn: "I did. But they're the good guys."

Alice: "Hmm?"

Evelynn: (whispers) "Yah! Get back!"

Renfred: "Is something wrong?"

Alice: "I thought I saw…mmmm…..Probably nothing."

Renfred: "Let's go then. The others are waiting inside."

Evelynn: "That was too close."

Emma: "Yeah. You sure this will work?"

Evelynn: "No."

Emma: "No?! Are you foolish?!"

Evelynn: "It doesn't mean I can't at least try."

Emma: (sighs, then smiles) "When the new baby comes, you're gonna have such a negative influence."

Mitch: "Less talking, more saving."

Skyler: "And I brought this from home. GRAPPLING HOOK!"

Emma, Evelynn, Brooke, and Mitch: "…Uh…."

Skyler: "Cool right?"

Emma: "What is an eight-year-old doing with such a thing?"

Skyler: "You never know what might happen. Admit it. It's really…."

Mitch: "Stupid."

Skyler: "Excuse me?!"

Evelynn: "That's rude but I agree with him."

Emma: "Just come on. I hear a commotion."

The kids snuck inside and saw that the auction has already started. The man Seth saw Emma and Evelynn go in last. He studied them closely.

Seth: "Hmm…. Red hair….. Green eyes…." (remembers Chise) "Well I'll be damned. Daughters of the Sleigh Beggy. Know doubt Sir Ainsworth is their father. This got interesting."

The kids got inside and sat in the way back. They looked and saw Elias and Chise up ahead.

Chise: "Thinking about the girls?"

Elias: "Mhm."

Chise: (caressed his hair) "They're okay."

Elias: "Agreed. At least they can't get into any trouble."

Elias and Chise were not aware that their girls had snuck out and are sitting in the back. The kids watched 4 men bring out a humongous animal. The beast had 3 heads like Kage. All three of her mouths were taped shut. She was snarling and growling otherwise.

Emma: "How awful. How could they do that?"

Evelynn: "…grrrr….."

The mother Cerberus tried to break free, but two of the men, stun her making her groan in pain.

Mitch: "The way they're doing that, really pisses me off."

Skyler: "Yeah. That poor mom. Right Lynn? Lynn?"

Evelynn: (red eyes, growling)

Brooke: "Calm down. Temper. Temper."

Emma: "Sis. Relax. The mom might sense your rage."

But Evelynn was too far gone. Her nails became claws and she growled a tiny bit. The Cerberus started to be on a frenzy. Then it started to hear a voice. It was Ashen Eyes. He was taking control of her.

Ashen Eyes: "They showed up. They have your pup. The two children in the back."

Cerberus mother: ( **GROWLING VICIOUSLY** )

Chise: (stands up) "Something's wrong... Something's not right…"

Adolf: "It looks like it's getting angrier."

Renfred: "Why?"

Man: "Uh…. Shall we start the bidding?"

Woman: "$200,000!"

Man: "$450,000!"

Emma: "Oh no! She's getting angry and…."

Brooke: "What?!"

Emma: "She's…..looking at… **US** …"

Mitch: "WHAT?! Why?!"

Emma: (red eyes) "I'm sensing something from her. It's rage. Its so strong. But why?"

Brooke: "Why is it angry at us?!"

Emma: "I don't know but she feels like she knows something! Also, it feels like something or someone is controlling her!"

Chise: "She's angry."

Elias: "What?"

Chise: "She has a puppy out there! When they took her, she was trying to find it."

Renfred: "You're sure?!"

Chise: "Yeah! Something else… She's being controlled by someone! She doesn't know that she's being tricked!"

Elias: "Stay calm. These aren't your feelings. The baby Chise."

Ashen Eyes: "You know what needs to be done."

The Cerberus started to break free. She opened her mouth wide. All three heads roared echoing the whole building. She swat the men away and one of the heads breathe fire. Everyone watched as the beast got bigger and bigger.

Emma: "It's just like the book now! **The Guardian of Hell soon wreak havoc in its Hellish Form.** "

The kids soon got up from their seats and started to leave. That caught the beast's attention as well as Elias and Chise.

Chise: "She's looking at something."

Elias turned around to follow its stare. When he looked at the back of the room, his eyes widened with fear. The Cerberus was staring at Emma and Evelynn!

Chise: "Elias…. I'm hearing a voice! Something's wrong with her head!"

Elias: "Chise. The girls.."

Chise: "What?!"

Elias: "It's targeting the girls!"

Chise: "What?!" (looks, gasps) "GIRLS!"

Emma: "Mom!"

Evelynn: "Dad!"

Elias: (changes back to normal) "GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Ashen Eyes: " **KILL THEM!** "

Chise and Emma: "Ashen Eyes!"

The people started to leave the auditorium in a panic. The Cerberus came straight at Emma, Evelynn and their friends. Brooke and Mitch ran the other direction while the twins were pulled straight into the air. Around that time the Cerberus mauled at the seats kicking up dust.

Chise: "KIDS!"

Elias: "Chise! Look up!"

When she looked up and saw Emma and Evelynn with Skyler holding on to her grappling hook. Elias breathe a sigh of relief.

Skyler: " **WOOOOOHOOOO**! **YEAH**! Told ya this thing comes in handy!"

Evelynn: "Alright. We get it..."

Emma: "Go help the others."

Skyler: "Righty-o!"

Evelynn: (jumps down) "Emma jump. I'll catch you!"

Emma: "Uh…um…"

Evelynn: "Come on!"

Emma: (jumps) "AAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH!"

Evelynn: "Gotcha!"

Security: "YOU TWO! STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Emma: "Uh-oh!"

Evelynn: "GRRRRRR!"

Man: "Stand still you little…."

Chise: "Stop!"

Seth: "Stay where you are!"

Elias: "Keep away from them! Or you'll have to deal with me.."

Evelynn: "Dad!"

Distracted, everyone looked up and saw the Cerberus staring down at the girls. Chise held Emma tightly while Elias did the same to Evelynn. She was about to bite down on them then suddenly, something inside of Chise put up a barrier around them. The security ran away. The barrier caused the beast to fall back in the other direction. Elias saw Chise put the barrier down.

Elias: "Chise! Are you okay?"

Chise: "I'm fine."

Elias: "You can't use magic while you're with child Chise."

Chise: "Elias….. **_It wasn't me_** ….."

Elias: "Was it…." _Was it the baby?!_

More security started surrounding them. Seth tried to reason with them but no go.

Chise: "We're surrounded."

Evelynn: ( **WHISTLES** ) " **KAGE! HERE BOY!** "

A loud roar startled everyone. Kage came in roaring at the security. They ran away whimpering and screaming in terror. Kage roared some more and then panted happily. Evelynn got out of Elias' arms and hugged Kage's leg.

Kage: (BARKING HAPPILY)

Evelynn: "Good boy Kage. Who's a good boy? You are. Yes you are." (laughing)

Elias: (picks up Evelynn) "Uh…."

Evelynn: "Dad. This is Kage."

Emma: "He's the Cerberus' puppy."

Evelynn: "Say hi boy."

Elias: (backs away) "Good boy…Stay…."

Kage: (SNIFFING, DROOLING)

Elias: "Chise…. He's drooling…"

Kage: (LICKS Elias)

Elias: "UGH!"

Evelynn: (laughs) "Don't worry Dad. Kage's friendly. He's like that when he's hungry for _bones_."

Emma: "Uh… Evelynn…Dad's head..."

Evelynn: "Ohhhhh…."

Kage: (licks lips)

Evelynn: "No boy! Bad! My dad is not a snack!"

Elias: _I'm not supper either..._

Chise: "Girls…"

Elias: "Explain yourselves… **NOW** …."

Emma: "Mom. Daddy."

Evelynn: "We can explain…"

Skyler: "This is your dad?!"

Mitch: "No way!"

Brooke: "Woah!"

Elias: "?!"

Chise: (gasps) "Oh no…."

Skyler, Brooke, and Mitch: " **HE LOOKS SO FREAKING COOL!** "

Elias and Chise just looked directly at the girls. Emma and Evelynn became nervous to the extreme.

Emma and Evelynn: "We can explain that too.."

Kage: ( **BARKING, PANTING HAPPILY** )

Notes: SO BUSTED!


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Chise: "Honey. Darling. Are you calm?"

There was no answer. Elias just paced back and forth. One word: ANGER. Elias Ainsworth was angry. Chise was feeling that way too. Skyler, Brooke, and Mitch were confused.

Mitch: "How can you tell your dad is angry with that skull?"

Emma and Evelynn: "Trust us. We can tell."

Evelynn: "Mom. Dad.."

Chise: "Speak at your own risk."

Evelynn: "It's important that we get Kage to his mom so she'll know that he's okay."

Elias: "…"

Emma: "Daddy. We're sorry. We found Kage in our school."

Elias: "What?"

Chise: "In your school?!"

Skyler: "Yeah. All chained up."

Brooke: "We rescued him."

Evelynn: "When I was suspended, I overheard you talking to father Simon. Along with Sky and Brooke, we snuck out at night."

Chise: "You what?! Again?!"

Evelynn: "Yeah. We brought him to the pond."

Skyler: "We saved him."

Brooke: "And fed him!"

Emma: "Mitch met him too."

Evelynn: "And then he saved us from a monster."

Emma: "Now you know."

Elias and Chise couldn't figure out what to do with the kids. They were about to say something when they heard screaming coming from outside. Kage quickly went outside to follow the noise.

Evelynn: (runs after him) "KAGE!"

Chise: "Evelynn!"

Elias: "Come back!" (changes into Simon)

Emma: "Mom. Dad."

Chise: "What is it?"

Emma: "Ashen Eyes. I heard him."

Chise: "I did too…"

Emma: "He might come after you again."

Elias: "…I can't think about that now. Come on. We're going."

Evelynn went down the street. She followed the destruction that both dogs left behind. She spotted the Cerberus mother up ahead. She ran as quick as she can until the others caught up to her.

Elias: "Evelynn!"

Skyler: "Lynn!"

Mitch: "Lynn!"

Evelynn: "What?"

Chise: "We're going back where it's safe. Let's go.."

Evelynn: "No!"

Chise: "Excuse me?"

Emma: "We can't go."

Evelynn: "We have to help Kage and his mom."

Elias: "…"

Evelynn: "Dad. I know you're upset again and I let you down. But this isn't about me right now. It's about Kage."

Chise: "It's too dangerous. And with Ashen Eyes controlling the mother, I can't risk losing your father or you two. All of you are too important to me."

Emma: "We know."

Evelynn: "But Kage is important to us. Right? Guys?"

Skyler: "Yep he is."

Brooke: "Sure."

Mitch: "We do anything to help."

Evelynn: "Ground me for eternity. But I'm saving my dog."

Elias: "Evelynn. You didn't bind yourself to the pup. Did you?"

Evelynn: "What?"

Emma: "Dad's wondering if Kage's your familiar."

Elias: "Let me see your hands. Both of them."

Evelynn: "Right here."

Chise: "No scratch."

Evelynn: "I didn't do any spell. All I did was save him. He trusts me. That's good enough.." (runs off)

Emma: "Sis! Wait up!"

Skyler: "Wait for us!"

Elias: "Very strong-minded."

Chise: "Mhm."

Elias: "So we're doing this?"

Chise: "I guess we are. Our babies need us. But we will **_kill them_** in the morning."

Elias: "Very firm my love."

Chise: "I'm a mom so there's that. Let's go!" (grabbed his hand)

When the kids got close enough, they saw more havoc the beast was making. People were running pass them trying to get away. Kage caught up with them and saw what his mother was doing. He just started whimpering.

Evelynn: "You can feel it too boy? Your mom is in pain. We have to stop her!"

Kage laid his head on the pavement. Evelynn helped Emma get on first. Evelynn was about to get on but Elias grabbed her by the leg.

Elias: "Evelynn! No!"

Evelynn: "We have to stop her. Ashen Eyes is controlling her right? We have to snap her out of it."

Emma: "I can feel her anger Dad."

Chise: "So can I."

Elias: "You two off the dog right now."

Emma: "We can't do that Daddy!"

Chise: "You two listen to your father now!"

Evelynn: "MOM! DAD! There's no time! It's the only way. You both taught us this far!"

Elias: "Sweetie…"

Evelynn: "If we don't stop her, all of London will be destroyed!"

Chise: "…"

Evelynn: "All Hell will break loose! **LITERALLY**!"

Emma: "We can do this Dad."

Elias: (sighs heavily) "I suppose you can. Scoot over."

Chise: "You're going too?!"

Elias: "I can't let them do it alone."

Chise: "Elias…. Ashen Eyes….."

Elias: "I know." (kisses her head) "I love you."

Chise: "Please don't say that like you're not coming back. Please be okay."

Elias: "Of course."

Chise watched as Kage took the three Ainsworths to the rampaging beast. She felt her baby move a bit.

Chise: "They'll be okay. I'm worried about them too."

Skyler: "What do we do Mrs. A?"

Chise: "Hmm?"

Mitch: "We have to help them. What do we do?"

Ruth: "Chise!"

Chise: "Ruth?!"

Mitch: "Their dog is talking!"

Skyler: "That's the first time i heard him too!"

Brooke: "I love magic."

Alice: "I told the Blue Flame to bring him here."

Renfred: "Where's Ainsworth?!"

Chise: "He's on the little Cerberus with the twins."

Alice: "They're what now?!"

Chise: "It's a long story."

Mariel: "Hey!"

Chise: "Mariel?"

Mariel: "I can tell you're carrying precious cargo. But you still want to go to them don't you?"

Chise: "I…I do. That's my husband and little girls."

Skyler: "We wanna come too!"

Brooke and Mitch: "Yeah!"

Chise: "Kids… You can't."

Skyler: "We want too!"

Brooke: "They're our friends."

Mariel: "Look I know you don't trust me and I'm sorry for giving your husband that idea but right now, we have to move quickly."

Chise: (sighs) "Fine. Kids get on Ruth."

Ruth: "Hold on."

Up ahead, Elias, Emma, and Evelynn manage to reach Kage's mother. Ashen Eye was on a light pole grinning with malice.

Ashen Eyes: "This just keeps getting better. All three Ainsworths. Now finish them!"

Elias: "Be sure to get the base of the neck."

Evelynn: "Uh Dad?"

Emma: "Which neck?"

Elias: "The middle of course." (takes out staff) "I just realized something. The pup was the one gnawing on my staff wasn't he?"

Evelynn: "Hehehe…. He wanted to play fetch… Hehehe…."

Elias: "I owe your uncle Ruth an apology. We will definitely talk about this later." (waves staff)

Elias used his staff to paralyzed the beast. She couldn't move at all. All she could do was have a fit.

Evelynn: "Awesome Dad!"

Elias: (picks them up) "Hold on tight." (jumps)

Emma and Evelynn: "WOAH!"

Elias: "Base of the neck."

Evelynn: "Okay."

When Evelynn got to the neck, she transformed and started to use magic on it.

Evelynn: (straining)

Emma: "Sis!"

Evelynn: "I'm okay!" (STRAINING)

Elias: "Don't do too much Evelynn!"

Evelynn: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Elias: "Evelynn!"

Emma: "Sis! She's starting to break free!"

Evelynn: " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

Suddenly, Ashen Eyes was taken back by a sudden blow breaking the connection between him and the dog. He was definitely angry about that. As the mother shook all her heads, Elias and Emma started to fall but they landed on the top of a car. Emma got on Elias's shoulders to see if she seen her sister.

Emma: "Evelynn!"

Evelynn: (weak) "Emma?"

Emma: "You did it!"

Evelynn: "I did huh? (laughs weakly)

Elias: "Sweetie! Talk to her!"

Cerberus mother: (snarling, growling)

Evelynn: "Calm down. Your puppy's okay."

Cerberus Mother: (ROARING!)

Evelynn: "I said…..SHUT THE HELL UP!" (smacks her)

Cerberus Mother: (whimpering)

Elias: "Not like that.."

Evelynn: "Good girl. Now look."

Cerberus Mother: " ** _My son…_** "

Evelynn: "You speak?!"

Cerberus Mother: " **I do. What have you done to my son?!** "

Evelynn: "Easy lady! I did nothing to him."

Cerberus Mother: " **LIES!** "

Evelynn: "No it's the truth. My sister and my friends found him chained up. We set him free."

Kage: (nodding)

Cerberus Mother: " **But I was told that you have taken him… that you tortured him… he told me….** "

Evelynn: "Freakish ugly bastard with multiple arms, wears a cloak, has 3 eyes, ugly grin, and a staff?"

Cerberus Mother: " **Yes!** "

Evelynn: "Yeah. I thought so.. He tricked you Miss. He's the one that took your puppy."

While she was still talking to the mother, Kage started to growl and snarl.

Elias: "What is it?"

Emma: "What's wrong boy?"

Kage: (GROWLING VICIOUSLY)

Emma then saw Ashen Eyes creeping up behind Evelynn. Elias saw him too. They tried to warn her, but Ashen Eyes threw them back with his staff causing Elias to hold on tightly to Emma as his back hit a car.

Evelynn: "DAD!"

Ashen Eyes: (grabs her by the arm)

Evelynn: "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! LET GO OF ME!"

Ashen Eyes: "You…. You little abomination!"

Emma: "Dad?! Dad!"

Elias: (groaning) "Emma. You alright?"

Emma: "Yeah. Your mouth. You're coughing up blood.."

Elias: "I'm fine. Doesn't hurt that much."

Evelynn: "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Emma: "EVELYNN!"

Elias: "Leave her be Ashen Eyes! She's just a child!"

Ashen Eyes: "I didn't want it to be this way Thorn! I told you I would destroy everything that you hold dear!"

Elias: "If you want me, then come get me! Just leave my girls out of this! They did nothing to you!"

Ashen Eyes: "Oh but they will… You really don't understand…. They're in my way! All of you are! So now you'll know what it is like to feel absolutely nothing! I'll destroy your family and then I'll finish you off. This time take the entire head off!"

Ruth: "Chise!"

Chise: (looks up, gasps)

Ashen Eyes: "Goodbye….. Descendant of Thorn…." (throws her off)

Evelynn: "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Emma: "EEEEK!"

Elias: "NO!"

Chise: "MY BABY!"

Evelynn really thought that she was gonna die. She started to cry and scream at the same time. When she was close, something snatched her in the nick of time. It was Kage. He caught Evelynn with his teeth.

Evelynn: (tears) "Kage?"

Kage: (BARKING)

Evelynn: (crying and laughing) "Good dog.."

The Cerberus Mother shook Ashen Eyes off her back making him land in a night bus. Kage put Evelynn down and nuzzled his mother. With a surprise, Elias picked up Evelynn and hugged her tightly.

Evelynn: "Dad…" (shaking)

Elias: "Hey. Hey. It's okay. It's okay. Are you hurt?"

Evelynn: "No."

Chise: "Evelynn!"

Evelynn: "Mom!"

Chise: "I was scared. I thought that…"

Evelynn: "I'm okay."

Mitch: "You promise you're okay?"

Evelynn: "Yeah."

Mitch: "Good."

Evelynn: (blushing) "Mmm!"

Ashen Eyes: "You just won't die will you?"

Emma: (gasps)

Skyler "Why can't he stay dead?!"

Ashen Eyes: "What will it take for you to rot?"

Elias: "You won't be rid of me that easily."

Chise: "You're gonna wish you haven't messed with us. Almost killing my husband and now my little girl? You're gonna pay you bastard."

Ashen Eyes: "Be careful Robin. You're carrying another insect. Should I come for it too?"

Elias: (stands in front of her) "Come near her. I dare you…"

Ashen Eyes: "Temper temper."

Kage: (SNARLING)

Ashen Eyes: (uses staff) "Down boy."

Evelynn: (red eyes) "Leave him alone you freak!"

Ashen Eyes watched as Evelynn raise her hand. Suddenly, something was happening to Elias and her shadow. Everyone watched as it became a blade. Not just a blade. A sword.

Elias: "I did not teach her that..."

Ashen Eyes: "Ooooh. This just got fun.. Are you going to spear me up little Thorn? It won't be easy. I'll keep coming back. Again and again and again…."

Evelynn: "Attacking my father, torturing our family, you went **WAY TOO FAR** …." (raises sword)

Ashen Eyes: "I can't have a little fun? You and your family are so fun to play with."

Evelynn: "Piss off you old fart…"

Ashen Eyes: "Aw. My feelings…"

Elias: "Evelynn. Stop please. Your body took too much-"

Evelynn: "Dad…. About my temper?"

Elias: "…?"

Evelynn: (red eyes) "I tried.."

Chise: "Baby! Don't!"

Evelynn went after Ashen Eyes. Her temper took over her just like that. Can you blame her? Ashen Eyes messed with her family, mostly Elias for too long. Just playing with emotions is all a game to him and Evelynn was just sick of it. Evelynn took a swing at him but of course he dodged that. Evelynn's horns, scale, and tail came out. She swish the sword around tearing part of his cloak.

Ashen Eyes: "WHY YOU LITTLE BRA-"

Evelynn jumped on his face and kicked his chin up.

Skyler: "Nice one Lynn!"

Brooke: "KICK HIS ASS!"

Chise: "Kids!"

Ashen Eyes: "DAMN YOU!"

Evelynn: "Nyah Nyah Nyah! You can't get me!"

Ashen Eyes: "GET DOWN HERE GIRL SO I CAN-?!"

Evelynn: "So you can what? This?"

 **SLASH!**

Evelynn cut one of Ashen Eyes arms off. He winced in pain for a bit as he watched it disappeared. He was really getting angry after that. When he turned to face her, Evelynn had made a face with her eye, her tongue stuck out and she gave him the finger.

Evelynn: "Blech!"

Ashen Eyes came at full rage. But he let his guard. Because Lynn stuck the sword in one of his eyes!

Brooke: "OOOOOOHH!"

Mitch: "Right in one of the eyes!"

Evelynn turned her back to make sure that everyone was still okay but obviously that was a big mistake…

Elias and Chise: "Evelynn!"

Emma: "LOOK OUT!"

Ashen Eyes took out a knife. And not just any knife. It's the same one that stabbed Elias and now it was stabbing her.

Skyler, Brooke, and Mitch: " **LYNNN!** "

Ashen Eye: (evil laughing) "Doesn't this look familiar Thorn? It's the same thing I did to you!" (twisting knife)

Evelynn: "AAAAAAHHHH!"

Chise: "Stop it please!"

Ruth went straight to her but Emma caught his eye. She was shaking and breathing heavily. But more importantly…. She was angry. **VERY ANGRY** … she started to get primal and change her shape the same way she did when Elias was hurt. Kage went after Ashen Eyes. His mother tried to stop him but couldn't. Elias saw what was happening to Emma. He grabbed her from behind.

Emma: (demonic voice) " **LET GO DAD!** "

Elias: "….."

Ashen Eyes: "Down boy! This thing doesn't concern you.." (uses staff)

Mitch: "Kage!"

Ashen Eyes: "Good riddance…."

Evelynn: "…dare….y-you….?"

Ashen Eyes: " **WHAT?!** "

Elias: " **?!** "

Ashen Eyes back away from Evelynn. She stood back up and took the knife out of her stomach. There was an aura burning inside her.

Ashen Eyes: "What are you?!"

Evelynn: "You…. **YOU HURT MY DOG!** "

Ashen Eyes: "IMPOSSIBLE!"

Evelynn may be injured but dashed straight at Ashen Eyes with all her strength and her adrenaline giving her a boost. She went straight under Ashen Eyes which confused him but then felt pain because she cut his leg off with the shadow blade. She turned back around and attack again. She threw her arms in the air and took out her claws. But Ashen Eyes hit her left arm with his staff making her sprang her arm.

Evelynn: (groans in pain)

Ashen Eyes: (smirk) "I win…AGAIN…Wha-?!"

There was a reason Evelynn threw her arms up. She threw the sword in the air and as it fell down she caught it with her other hand. With that, she sped through him and cut him completely in half diagonally. Ashen Eyes fell to the ground.

Evelynn: "DON'T SCREW WITH ME…."

Ashen Eyes: (evil laughing) "You can get rid of me by yourself…. Only the two of y-(choking up) can defeat me. I will never stop… I will keep coming back…"

With that, Evelynn use the blade to cut off Ashen Eyes' head. And just like that, he disappeared into the sky. Feeling a lot of pain, Evelynn collapsed. Emma broke free and caught her in her demon form. The others came as quickly as they could.

Elias: "Evelynn!"

Chise: "Hold on! Mommy and Daddy are coming!"

Emma: (demonic voice) "Evelynn….?"

Evelynn: "Emma….is tha…..you…." (feels her face) "You…..look…..bad...ass…"

Emma: (sniffles)

Elias: "Evelynn…hey…" (takes her)

Chise: "Sweetie…. Change back…"

Emma: (gasps) "No, no, no! Sis!"

Elias: "Chise….. she's…go-.."

Chise: "NO! She's not! Evelynn!" (crying, takes her) "No…. Not our baby…"

Kage walked toward them. His eyes begin to glow. He took a deep breathe and blew on Evelynn. Was it too late? All they did was wait. The suddenly, Ruth's ears perked up. Elias was hearing it too and so was Emma. A very faint heartbeat.

Elias: "Evelynn…"

Evelynn: "…mmm…"

Chise: "She's okay. She's okay!"

Elias: "Hey. It's okay. Daddy's here. Daddy's got you."

Evelynn: "D…..Daddy?"

Elias: (tears) "Thank God."

Evelynn: "Dad…..I'm sorry….About all this…."

Elias: "It's okay….. I'm so proud of you…"

Evelynn: "Mmm…" (faints with a smile)

Elias took off his jacket and covered Evelynn up in his arms. It was quite an eventful day. The slumber party was finished at their house which Skyler's mom was okay with. Kage didn't want to leave without knowing that Evelynn was okay. And so, two days had passed. Around the afternoon, Evelynn finally woke up. She was in Elias and Chise's room. The first face she saw was Shannon.

Evelynn: "Shannon?"

Shannon: "Hey kiddo. How do you feel? Can you sit up?"

Evelynn: "Yeah." (looks at her arm) "My arm. I remember now. I broke it."

Shannon: "That's right. Your sister healed your stomach wound. But only a little."

Evelynn: "Really?!" (looks) "Damn… That's cool."

Shannon: "I heard what went down. You got guts."

Elias: "Evelynn?"

Evelynn: "Hey Dad!"

Elias: (squeeze tightly)

Evelynn: "DAD! It seems you want to finish the job!"

Elias: "Oops! Sorry."

Evelynn: "Where are my friends and Emma?" (gasps) "Where's Kage?!"

Elias: "Calm down. Your pup and his mother are in the yard sleeping. I put up a barrier so no one will be suspicious. As for your friends…"

Skyler, Brooke, and Mitch: "LYNN!"

Evelynn: "OH SHI-?!"

Elias: "They stayed the night here."

They gave Evelynn a big hug. As Skyler and Brooke let go, Mitch was the only one still hugging her. That made Evelynn uncomfortable. But for Elias….yeah…..he was disturbed….

Mitch: "Lynn. Thank goodness you're okay.." (nuzzles her)

Evelynn: (blushing) "Mitch…..what the hell you doing?"

Mitch: "I'm huggin you dummy…"

Chise: "Oh there they are. I'm glad you're awake."

Evelynn: "Yeah…"

Mitch: "Don't scare me like that… Dummy.."

Evelynn: "Who you calling a dummy?! And why you care?"

Mitch: "Because I….I lo—WOAH! UH.. Mr. Ainsworth?!"

Elias didn't know how to explain his actions. He just got between Evelynn and Mitch's embrace and held the boy by the collar.

Chise: "Elias!"

Emma: "Dad!"

Chise: "Be calm.. Put the boy down."

Elias: "Fine.. Stop hugging my daughter…"

Mitch: (scared) "Y-yes sir.."

Evelynn: "Dad… You're embarrassing me…"

Emma: "You sure you're okay?"

Evelynn: "I'm fine. What about you Dad? I saw you cough up blood. Did you get hurt too?"

Elias: "You are more important."

Evelynn: "Guess what."

Elias: "What?"

Evelynn: "Our wounds. They match."

Elias: (laughs) "Come here.." (hugs her)

Evelynn: "Mmmm.." (wags tail)

Skyler: "Lynn! Your tail! Hahahaha!"

Evelynn: (looks) "?! Stop it!"

They went down stairs and Silver had just laid some food for Evelynn. She started to drool. And with that, she attack the chicken like an animal.

Elias: "Sweetie. Slow down. The food isn't going anywhere."

Evelynn: "I haven't eaten in 2 days."

Chise: "We know. Just don't choke on a bone."

Emma: "Or get hiccups."

Evelynn: "I will not." (hic)

Emma: "Told you." (giggle)

Evelynn: "Die.."

After she finished, Evelynn went outside and found Kage hopping with joy.

Evelynn: "Hi boy! You're okay!"

Kage: (licks her)

Evelynn: "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay! Okay! Are you trying to break my other arm?! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Cerberus Mother: " **I had no clue that she was your daughter…. Pilum Murialis.** "

Elias: "Is it hard to believe?"

Cerberus Mother: " **I just never took you for a family man, you old coot.** "

Elias: "Nor you. It seems your puppy gets along well with my puppy."

Cerberus Mother: " **Yes. Very well. Though they are not bind like familiar and master, they act very much like that. Though I am tremendously indebted, it's a shame this will not last...** "

Elias: "You mean…."

Cerberus Mother: " **Yes. I have to take my child home to the Gates of the Underworld…** "

Elias looked at Evelynn and Kage. She was giving him kisses on his snout. He heard her tell him that she loves him. He scratched his hair and looked with guilt.

Elias: "This will break her heart…..."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Chise: "Elias. She loves that dog."

Elias: "I know. The mother was quite clear. If she doesn't return home with her pup, souls and evil spirits will escape the gates of Hell. Her son is the next Guardian."

Chise: "Yeah. Kage has a responsibility. He has to go home."

Emma was listening to the whole conversation. She sorta knew this would happen. That's why she was sad that Evelynn was so attach to Kage.

Emma: "I knew it…"

Elias: "Honey. Were you listening just then?"

Emma: "Mhm.."

Elias: "Hey. Come here."

Emma: (gets in his lap) "Dad? Does he really have to go?"

Elias: "I'm afraid so.."

Emma: "But Kage loves Evelynn. The mother just can't take him away. She'll be so heartbroken..."

Chise: "I'm sorry baby. It's out of our hands."

Elias: "Where is Evelynn now?"

Emma: "Playing fetch with Kage, Ruth, and our friends."

Elias went to the window and saw Ruth and Kage chasing the kids around. Evelynn moved a little slowly because of her arm. She tried to catch up to them but stopped when she started to feel pain.

Mitch: "Lynn. You okay?"

Skyler: "Maybe you shouldn't play with us like that.."

Evelynn: "Guys. I'm fine. I can do this. Even with a busted arm."

Kage: (BARKING)

Evelynn: "Come get me boy!" (laughing)

Emma: "What are you gonna do Dad?"

Elias: (sighs) "Baby I don't know."

Chise: "Kage has a job to do when he gets older. He has a responsibility."

Elias: "Plus you got to understand how important that job is. If Kage doesn't do what he's suppose to do, millions of souls will escape the gate and the Blue Flame and Ruth will have to track every one of them down. You don't want that do you?"

Emma: "No.."

They suddenly saw Silver ringing the bell for Evelynn.

Evelynn: "You guys stay out here."

Skyler: "Where you going?"

Evelynn: "I have to change bandage."

Evelynn came in with Ruth and they saw how happy she was. Emma hates that they have to tell her about Kage.

Elias: "You seem very happy my little puppy."

Evelynn: "Yeah. Kage's mom is safe and sound and he's staying with us."

Chise: "Uh…sweetie."

Elias: (takes Chise's arm)

Chise: "Elias…"

Elias: (shakes head)

Emma: "You really think he's okay here? Even after everything?"

Evelynn: "Yeah. I'll look after him. I always have since I got him out of the school."

Chise: "That really bothers me. How did Kage even get in there?"

Emma: "Ashen Eyes must've did something to make him be in there."

Evelynn: "Yeah. He kidnapped him. And it's weird that his mom thinks we did it so she could kill me and Emma. But why us? (hisses in pain) Ah! Silver…"

Silver: "Shhh." (continues wrapping)

Chise: "Either they came across him at the school or…"

Elias: "There's an alchemist at the girls' school."

Emma: "One of our teachers is an alchemist?"

Evelynn: "The question is which one…Hmmm… **OW!** Silver!"

Silver: "Mmm.."

Ruth: "Be still. She's almost done."

Evelynn: "It hurts…"

Emma: "Well you got arrogant and almost died."

Evelynn: "Well I'm glad it wasn't my right arm. It's my drawing hand."

Emma walked toward her and hugged Evelynn tightly. She was surprised but hugged her back.

Evelynn: "You hugged me already. What's this for?"

Emma: "For coming back to us."

Evelynn: "Geez. You're just gonna keep hugging me every 5 minutes aren't ya?"

Emma: "Yes.."

Evelynn: "Coming back from the dead came make people around here feel all mushy…"

Chise: "We don't want you doing that ever again. Risking your life like that."

Elias: "You're one to talk."

Ruth: "Mhm."

Chise: (blushing) "Eeep! W-we're not talking about me Elias! We're talking about our little girl."

Elias: "Yes." (picks Evelynn up) "Our baby girl."

Evelynn: "Dad! I'm not a baby anymore!"

Elias: "Not in my eyes."

Chise: "Ditto."

Evelynn: "Aw you guys! Seriously!"

Kage: (BARKING)

Evelynn: "I'm coming boy! I'm glad Kage is where he belongs. I'm glad he's staying."

As Evelynn left outside to play some more, the whole Ainsworth family was feeling too remorseful. How are they going to explain to her that she can't keep him?

Later at night, the twins slept in Elias and Chise's room. Evelynn always slept on her stomach, but until her arm heals, she can't. Plus, the parents would like to keep an eye on her. When Evelynn woke up a little bit, she started to feel a sharp bit of pain.

Evelynn: "Sssss! Ah!"

Emma: "What…?"

Evelynn: "It hurts."

Emma: "I wish I could heal you some more but I'm low on energy when you were impaled."

Evelynn: "It's okay. Though you shouldn't have used all of your magic on me Sis."

Emma: "The wound was deep. And also you're my little sister. I care and love you a lot. Plus, you always defend and upkeep me. Now it's my turn."

Evelynn: "Don't get too comfortable. What would you do without me?"

Emma: (lays on her) "I don't know…."

Evelynn: "Aw Ems…"

Chise: "Hey you two."

Elias: "Why are you still awake?"

Emma: "Her arm started to hurt."

Elias: "Let me get the medicine Shannon gave you."

Chise: "It will heal on its own sweetie. The pain won't be there forever."

Emma: "Yeah. My leg is starting to recuperate. I don't even need crutches anymore."

Evelynn: "Speak for yourself. Mom. Your arm is cursed, you fell off the monkey bars, while an old bastard just violently attacked me because he wanted to kill me."

Emma: "Speaking of which, why did Ashen Eyes want to kill me and Evelynn?"

Chise: "Because he wants to hurt Daddy."

Emma: "That's not just it isn't it? It seems like there's more than he's letting on. Like Evelynn and me are in his way or something. He was looking directly at us when he said that."

Chise: "I'm sorry girls. I don't know the answer to that myself."

Elias: "Here's your medicine."

Evelynn: "Ugh! Die.."

Elias: "Come now. It will help. Open up. Do I have to hold your nose like when you were an infant?"

Evelynn: "Ah…"

Elias: "There we go."

Evelynn: " **BLECH!** Grossgusting!"

Elias: "I'll keep this here just in case."

Evelynn: "Dad? Can we go to the store tomorrow?"

Elias: "May I ask why?"

Evelynn: "I wanna get Kage some dog food."

Emma: "….."

Chise: "…"

Elias: "…Sweetie. I don't think that's a good idea….."

Evelynn: "Would you want him to keep looking at _you_ like you were something to eat Dad?"

Elias: (shudders) "As petrifying as that is, I will see."

Evelynn: (smiling happily) "Good night you guys."

Chise and Emma: _Staaaaarrrrrrreee…._

Elias: "Don't look at me like that.."

* * *

Tomorrow came. Elias in his human glamour took Evelynn to the grocery store. As she was looking at the pet aisle, he begin to wonder. How is he going to break the news that she can't keep Kage? On their way home, Elias was still then Evelynn broke his concentration pulling on his robe.

Elias: "Hmm?"

Evelynn: "Dad? Could you make a collar for Kage?"

Elias: "A pet collar?"

Evelynn: "It's just that you're very handy at making bears and bunk beds. Could you make this for him?"

Elias: "Sweetie. I need to talk to you about you friend."

Evelynn: "Yeah?"

Elias: "Well I just don't thin-"

Kage: (BARKING)

Evelynn: "Hey boy! Look what I got you! We'll talk later Dad!"

Kage: (runs around house)

Cerberus Mother: **_Calm down my dear._**

Evelynn: "I got some for you too Miss."

Cerberus Mother: **_You are too kind young offspring of Thorn. I could not possibly…_**

Evelynn: "I mean it. It will be a real handful around here but the more the merrier."

Cerberus Mother: **_You do not really expect us to sta-_**

Elias: "Evelynn! Why don't you get bowls for our guests."

Evelynn: "Okay. I'll be back boy. And don't even think about giving my dad that look."

Elias: "Wha…. **?!** "

Kage: (drooling, licking lips)

Elias: "Evelynn… HURRY! PLEASE!"

Cerberus Mother: **_Your daughter is under the impression that we're staying in your home. You have not told her I'm assuming._**

Elias: "I do not know how to tell her. She loves him."

Cerberus Mother: **_You do realized that the more we are away from the gates of Hell, the more souls will escape._**

Kage: **M…m…**

Cerberus Mother: **_Son…_**

Kage: **I…. I want to…. Tell… L…..ly…..Lynn.**

Elias: "He can speak now."

Cerberus Mother: **_He's at that age._**

Kage: **I don't want to leave Lynn.**

Cerberus Mother: **_Souls will escape if we do not return home. If they escape, it will disastrous. You are the next Guardian. You can not throw away your role for a child mage._**

Elias: "Your mother is right. I will find a way to explain to my little girl. Maybe she will understand. I hope..."

Evelynn: "K. I got the food. Eat up you two."

Night time came and Chise and just put the girls down to bed. Evelynn was already fast asleep. She just caressed her hair over and over and kissed her forehead and went into her room. Elias was there trying to figure out what to tell Evelynn tomorrow. She got in his lap and he pulled the cover.

Elias: "You seem trouble."

Chise: "I can't stop thinking what happened to her. Our baby girl. I almost thought that we were going to bury her Elias…. That would have broken our hearts."

Elias: "I do not wish to think about that ever. And neither should you. Our daughter is alive. Yes, she is beaten up but she's strong and willing."

Chise: (chuckles) "Just like us."

Elias: "She's alright thanks to that dog of hers."

Chise: "No thanks to him… I mean it when I said it last time.. I'm going to kill him..."

Elias: "Chise…"

Chise: "No Elias! I mean it. I'm sorry but this is personal for me. For us. Almost killing you was one thing but when it's our daughter, he's gone too far!"

Elias: "Honey…"

Chise: "How can you tell me about the laws of nature when he's doing exactly that?! And he's targeting our girls. Why? I don't know. But the same thing that happened to you happened to her and I can't have that with him still in the picture.."

Elias: "The exact same thing happened also as well."

Chise: "What are you talking about?"

Elias: "Remember years ago you saved Alice and you were hurt? I thought you had died right then and there. The same thing happened between our girls as well. I got angry and turned immoral. And so did Emma.."

Chise: "I saw her.."

Elias: "If I didn't hold on to her any long enough, she would have cause much destruction as well. She can't control that form. I could feel it as I held her that way."

Chise: "We can't help that. She's special. They both are."

Elias: "You are right though. We must get rid of him. And this time for good."

Chise: "Yeah."

* * *

The next day, Evelynn came down stair with a drawing in her hands. She saw Elias and the others eating breakfast and she quickly showed Elias the picture.

Elias: "What is this sweetie?"

Evelynn: "A dog house for Kage."

Chise: "Baby…"

Emma: "…"

Ruth: "Thank goodness I have a room."

Elias: "Sweetie….listen…"

Evelynn: (pulls him) "Come on to your chair so you can get a better look."

Evelynn pushed really hard with her one good hard and made Elias plop down in the chair. She then hopped on him and told him more about the dog house.

Evelynn: "Okay Dad. I was think that Kage would have carpet in this place. (hops down) Like this one."

Elias: "Evelynn….."

Evelynn: "I know what you're gonna say. But I think we could put the dog house in the forest. Right? He enjoys it there a lot."

Elias: "Evelynn…..you can-"

Evelynn: "Yeah that sorta could be impossible. But we can make it work. I know we can! Because Kage is family. And family…"

Elias: "Evelynn you **CAN'T** keep Kage!"

The whole house was silent. Chise and Emma watched sadly while Evelynn had a shocked look on her face. Emma wanted to go to her but Chise shook her head no. Elias realized that Evelynn was still in shock over his tiny outburst. After about 4 minutes of silence, Ruth and Silver left them alone.

Elias: "Evely-"

Evelynn: "What do you mean I can't keep him…..?"

Chise: "Baby liste-"

Evelynn: "Is it because I snuck out? I snuck out to save him. I know it was wrong but I couldn't leave him there. Just ground me. I want to keep him! Why can't I? Is it because of his mom?"

Elias: "Sweetie…"

Evelynn: "It is isn't it?! I don't want him to go! He has to stay!"

Chise: "Honey listen to me. His mother believe that it's best for him to come home to the Underworld. It's where he belongs."

Evelynn: "I won't let her take him away! I refuse! It's not fair! You agree. Don't you Emma?"

Emma: "I…..Sis…."

Evelynn: "You too?! I thought you love Kage!"

Emma: "Of course I do! I really do but Dad's right. As much as I love Kage, he needs to return home Sis. It's the responsible thing to do."

Evelynn: "THEN YOU DON'T LOVE HIM THE WAY I DO!"

Emma: "THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

Evelynn: "YES IT IS! YOU WANT HIM TO LEAVE! YOU DON'T WANT ME TO HAVE HIM AT ALL!"

Emma: "THAT'S NOT TRUE! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A BRAT!" (in her face)

Evelynn: "OH YEAH?! WELL YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A STUCK-UP-" (in her face)

Chise: "Hey! Hey! Hey!" (pulls Emma back)

Elias: (pulls Evelynn back) "That's enough from both of you. Break it up. Separate."

Emma and Evelynn: (folded arms) " **HMPH!** "

Chise: "Evelynn. Listen. I know you're hurt and angry but Kage needs to go. He's not you pet."

Evelynn then realized something from the other day. She remembered that Elias was worried that Kage was her familiar. She begin thinking that if Kage is her familiar then he won't have to leave at all. It was perfect she thought to herself.

Evelynn: "You're right Mom. He's not my pet. But I can make him my familiar!"

Elias, Chise, and Emma: "What?!"

Evelynn: "He'll have to stay if we're bounded together!" (runs out the door)

Emma: "Sis! No! Do you know what will happen when Kage is your familiar?!"

Evelynn: "I don't care! I don't want him to leave! Kage!"

Kage: "?"

Evelynn: "Come here boy. See my hand? I want you to scratch me!"

Kage: "?!"

Emma: (grabs her hand) "No! You can't be bound to him!"

Evelynn: "Get off of me!"

Emma: "I won't let you leave again!"

Evelynn: "What the hell are you talking about?! I'm not going anywhere and neither is Kage! Scratch me!"

Kage was about to lift his paw then suddenly, Emma quickly tackled Evelynn to the ground and they started to fight again. Obviously now that hard because Emma's leg was still sore and so was Evelynn's arm. Elias and Chise came to break it up once again but they wound up arguing with them. The Cerberus mother came and saw what was going on and then suddenly, Kage couldn't take it anymore.

Kage: **STOP YELLING AT EACH OTHER!**

Evelynn: "You speak?!"

Elias: "I knew I forgot to mention something."

Evelynn: "Kage. You could talk this whole time?"

Cerberus Mother: **_Actually he just began yesterday. I see you told her Thorn. It would explain this outburst from your lot._**

Emma: "Kage has to go back. If he doesn't then bad things can happen.

Evelynn: "I don't want him to leave. Being my familiar is the only way we'll stay together…"

Elias: "It seems you don't know the concept of having Kage as your familiar."

Emma: "A lot can happen when you're both bounded together."

Evelynn: "Being my familiar means he can be with us forever. If we can live as long as Dad, it's possible. I'm ready to have a familiar."

Chise: "No you're not."

Evelynn: "But Mom!"

Chise: "No buts. This type of behavior you have means you're not ready. You forcing a bond on a puppy that might not be sure he wants this. I'm sorry sweetie. You can't."

Evelynn: "But I can protect him! I'll be responsible! It's not fair."

Chise: "I'm really sorry.. It's been decided…"

Evelynn: "Dad?"

Elias: "…?"

Evelynn: (tears) "Please?"

Elias: "I know how you feel about him.. but your mother is right. I'm sorry. The answer is still no."

Evelynn: (started to cry) "Why….? Why can't I keep him? Why?"

Elias: (carries her) "I will explain more about masters and familiars. To both of you."

Emma: "…"

Once inside, Evelynn was still holding on to Elias crying in his shoulder. He used his skull to lift her head and nuzzle it completely. Her eyes were red, watery, and puffy. Even her nose was runny. Chise came in with a hankerchief while holding Emma's hand.

Chise: "Here baby. Blow."

Evelynn: (sniffles, **BLOWS HARD** )

Elias: "Are you feeling better?"

Evelynn: "No.."

Elias: "It's alright. It would be better if I explain more clearly."

Chise: "Girls. Your Uncle Ruth is more than just your uncle. He's my familiar. We're bounded together **way** before you were born. I saved him from Cartiphilus. It was the only way to keep him from taking Ruth away and tearing him apart."

Emma: "You saved him."

Evelynn: "Just like I saved Kage."

Elias: "When you were trying to request that he become your familiar, he becomes more than just your pet. It's an unspeakably powerful promise two creatures make to shared themselves holy with each other. Their senses. Their emotions. Their power."

Chise: "Even their time Evelynn."

Evelynn: "What do you mean their time?"

Elias: "When you die, so does Kage."

Evelynn: " **?!**...I… I didn't know that…."

Emma: "That's why I was afraid.."

Evelynn: "I just wanted him to stay with me. With us. I didn't think about all that dying with me stuff…"

Elias: "I know you didn't. But now you know."

Emma: "Also because Kage has to go home. It's important as I told you."

Elias: "He is the next Guardian. If he stays here with us, souls will leave the gates of Hell and wreak havoc on the mortal and Fae realm. You don't want that, do you?"

Evelynn: (wipes tears away) "No… That would suck wouldn't it?"

Elias: (chuckles) "Yes. It would suck."

Evelynn: "I don't want that for him… It would be egotistical and my fault that the world would end all because I wanted to keep him…(sighs) Can you guys give me a minute…?"

They watched Evelynn go outside toward Kage and his mother. It was hard to understand what they were saying but they could tell it was pretty painful. Painful but right.

Chise: "She's doing the right thing."

Elias: "She is. As much as she love the pup… **she has to let him go** …."

* * *

The next day was hard for Evelynn. At the entrance to the wood where Kage and his mother got separated from each other, she watched as Emma said goodbye to him first. Chise rubbed all three head and thanked him for saving Evelynn from death. Now it was Evelynn's turn and she was very reluctant about it.

Evelynn: "….."

Chise: "You're doing good baby."

Elias: "That's right. You are doing the right thing."

Evelynn: "That sucks also…"

Emma: "Time to say goodbye Sis."

Evelynn: "Yeah…"

Evelynn walked toward Kage very slowly. When she saw him coming, he just whimpered softly.

Evelynn: "Hey boy. Looks like this is it huh."

Kage: (whimpering sadly) **I'm sorry I'm leaving you. I wish I could stay with you more…**

Evelynn: "I do too. But I can't risk your life because of what I want... You're meant to be home with your mom."

Kage: **I hope we will see each other soon.**

Evelynn: (holding back tears, nose running) "Y-yeah. Me too."

Kage: **I will be thinking about you everyday. I love you Lynn. And I thank you for setting me free.**

Evelynn: (sobbing) "I love you too Kage!" (hugs him)

Emma: (hugs Elias, sniffles)

Evelynn: "Don't forget me.."

Kage: **Never…**

Cerberus Mother: **_Time to go home my son._**

Kage: **Goodbye Lynn.**

Evelynn: "Goodbye…..best friend…."

As they watched both Cerberus leave, Chise offered to give Evelynn a hug. So did Emma but she pushed away and ran off.

Emma: "Sis! Where are you going?!"

Evelynn: "Home!"

Ruth: "She'll be fine Emma. She's taking some time to adjust."

Chise: "Yeah. She'll feel better soon."

Elias: "I hoped you are correct.."

When they arrived back into town, Elias transformed into Simon and they stopped when Chise was looking in the window of the sweet shop.

Elias: "Chise?"

Chise: "Why don't we get her some cookies and cupcakes to cheer her up?"

Emma: "That's a good idea. Can we Daddy?"

Elias: "If you believe delicious treats can lift Evelynn's spirits, well I'm all for it."

After they purchased some goodies, they headed straight home as quick as they could. When they arrived home, they realized it was quiet.

Elias: "Evelynn?"

Chise: "We're home Eevy!"

Emma: "Sis?"

Elias: "Evelynn?"

Chise: (chuckles) "She must be giving us the silent treatment."

Emma: "I think so."

Chise: "Let's see what she has to say when I give her sweets before supper."

Elias: (chuckles) "Try not to eat too many my love."

Chise: "I will not."

Elias: (raised eyebrow)

Chise: "Maybe…"

Elias: "Chise.."

Chise: (blushing) "I WON'T!" (pouts) "Evelynn?"

Elias started to sit down but saw Ruth sniffing around frantically.

Elias: "What's wrong Ruth?"

Ruth: "I don't smell Evelynn in the house."

Elias: "What?!"

Emma: "Sis?!"

Elias: "Evelynn?! Silver is Evelynn back there?"

Silver: "Mm-mm.."

Chise: "ELIAS!"

Elias: "Chise! Is she with you?!"

Chise: "No! She's not up here at all! **SHE'S GONE**!

Elias: "Gone?!"

Notes: I was actually crying when I wrote Lynn and Kage saying goodbye...


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Elias: "Evelynn!"

Emma: "Sis?!"

Chise: "Elias! I'll call her."

While Chise waited for an answer, Emma heard a ringing sound coming from the fireplace. She hopped up there and saw Evelynn's phone.

Emma: "Mom.."

Chise: "She left it here?!"

Elias: "It would appear so."

Chise: "You girls should never leave without your phone."

Elias: "Let me track her."

Chise: "That's right. I completely forgot about that."

Elias quickly went upstairs. He came back down with his tracker. After a few minutes, he looked confused.

Elias: "This is strange.."

Chise: "What?! Did you find her?!"

Elias: "It's saying that she's right here beside us." (looks at his chair) "Of course. Clever tot."

Chise: "Her locket.."

Emma: "She took it off.."

Elias: "She didn't want us to locate her. Ruth."

Ruth: "Did you find her?"

Elias: "No. But she left something behind. Can you find her with this?"

Ruth: "Sure. I'll trying my best."

Emma just rushed to the door as she followed Ruth out the door but Elias grabbed her hand.

Elias: "Where are you going?"

Emma: "To find my sister."

Elias: "I'm coming with you. Chise can you look at the places she loves?"

Chise: "Yeah I can. It's just….. Elias…."

Elias: (kisses her head) "I know. I'll bring her home."

Chise: "Okay. Be careful you two."

Chise went to the park and watched other little girls to see if she could spot her little girl. Nothing.. She then went to the other side of London. Meanwhile, Elias and Emma looked around the country side close to home. They came to the villa to ask around if they had seen Evelynn. They even show a picture of her.

Elias: "Excuse me Miss."

Elderly Lady: "Why hello there."

Elias: "Have you seen a small girl around the age of 7? She basically looks exactly like her."

Emma: "Only her hair is dark red."

Elderly Lady: "I'm sorry. I haven't seen her."

Elias: (sighs) "Thank you... Sorry for troubling you."

Elias looked down and saw Emma looking through her phone. There was a picture of her and Evelynn. She gave Evelynn a piggy back ride and Yuuji captured that moment.

Emma: "Dad? Did we do the right thing? With Kage?"

Elias: "Of course we did. And I know deep down, your sister knows that too. She is hurting. We will find her."

Emma: "Think so?"

Elias: "Absolutely."

Chise: "Guys!"

Emma: "Mom!"

Elias: "Did you find her?"

Chise: "No."

Elias: "We're not giving up."

Emma: "I'm not either. I'm going to ask the neighbors."

Chise: "Be careful."

Emma: "I will."

Emma went around and asked the people if they had seen her and was sad when none of them haven't. so she continued on. She wasn't looking where she was going. That's when she ran into Mitch.

Mitch: "Emma???"

Emma: "Mitch. Uh…hey."

Mitch: "What's going on?"

Emma: "My sister. She's gone missing.."

Mitch: "What?! Why?! Wh-what happened?!"

Emma: "Okay.. Calm down. Let's sit."

After Emma and Mitch sat down, she explained to him what happened with Kage and his mother. She told him it was hard on her but mostly Evelynn. And the more he listen, the more he got sad.

Emma: "So now you know. Juice box?"

Mitch: "Yeah. Thanks. So that's why she ran off. That's very Lynn-like."

Emma: "Running away doesn't solve anything. I know she misses him but this is no way to act out.."

Mitch: "I don't think that she's trying to act out. She just needed to be alone for a bit. To clear her head you know."

Emma: "Yeah I guess. But now she has people worrying about her even more."

Mitch: "Yeah. I'm worried even though I might be right.. I hope she's okay…"

Emma: (looks at him) "Youreally likemy sister don't you?"

Mitch: "UH!!! I MEAN….. I…. UH….. WELL!!!!" (blushing)

Emma: "You're flushed. So it's true."

Mitch: "I sorta like like her. Yeah."

Emma: "Sis told me why you were picking on us. And I enthusiastically agree. That is stupid."

Mitch: "I know. I know! I'm sorry."

Emma: "I know you are. I can't say the same about your friend."

Mitch: "Lauren? I haven't seen her for a while. Maybe she's grounded or something."

Emma: "Remember? I pleaded with you and the others to let me see what was happening between her and my sister. I heard what she was saying. She hates my sister more than me. It's because you seemed attentive in her more than Lauren. That's probably why she came at me. To get to Evelynn."

Mitch: "I didn't think she would take it that far. I just don't understand what's with her. Is it because I like Lynn?"

Emma: "You know you just self-confessed your attraction toward my little sister right?"

Mitch: "Ack! Damn it…"

Emma: (giggles)

Mitch: (chuckles nervously) "She'll be back in 2 days. You and Lynn better watch yourself."

Emma: "I'm not afraid."

Mitch: "I'm not a mage or witch or anything but I can tell your lying. She frightens you after what she did."

Emma: "In a way. Yeah."

Mitch: "I gotta get home. It's almost supper time."

Emma: "Mitch."

Mitch: "Hmm?"

Emma: "If you care for my sister in any way, talk to her. Explain your feelings about her to her."

Mitch: "This is your twin we're talking about. She's tough and cool. And awesome. She would probably shut me down. I mean I almost said it to her when she got hurt."

Emma: "I know. My father got in the way of that."

Mitch: "Your dad is pretty scary." (chuckles nervously)

Emma: "Yeah. He cares and loves us."

Mitch: "I'll catch you later Emma."

Emma: "Think about what I said?"

Mitch: "Sure. I hope you find her."

Emma: "Thanks. Bye." (runs off)

Mitch: (blushing) "Talk to her huh?"

Around the fences when she was looking for Elias with Ruth, Chise stopped for a bit to catch her breathe.

Chise: "You seem to be doing okay through all of this, baby. But we'll find your sister. I promise you that."

She felt her stomach move a bit. That made her giggle. She heard movement from behind. She turned around and was face to face with….herself. It was Elias who was also trying to catch his breathe.

Chise: "You changed into me. Why?"

Elias: "To get better results."

Chise: "Did you?"

Elias: "……No…"

Chise: "I'm getting scared Elias..."

Elias: "It's alright. I'm not giving up and neither should you."

Chise: "Of course not. I know she's upset about the Cerberus puppy, but running away is not the answer."

Elias: "Heh."

Chise: "What?"

Elias: "That's comical coming from you my love."

Chise: "What's that suppose to mean?"

Elias: "If I recall, you ran off after our little spat. You never consult with me in any way. I have to hand it to our Evelynn. She is her mother's daughter."

Chise: "More like she's her father's daughter."

Elias: "I do not follow.."

Chise: "Remember I was with you that night. You lost control of your form. I stayed with you. I wanted you to tell me everything. But the next morning, you were gone."

Elias: "You know why I left."

Chise: "I know but it would have been better to talk instead of disappearing like that."

Elias: "Well you did not want to speak to me anymore. You just left withhim."

Chise: "To save Stella!"

Elias: "I said I was sorry for that!"

Ruth: "Mind telling me why you two are squabbling when your 7-year-old daughter is missing?"

Elias: "Ruth."

Chise: "Did you find Evelynn?"

Ruth: "The scent led me here. Then she just left again. It's like she's going around in a circle."

Chise: "We're never going to find her.."

Elias: "Do not say such things. We will find her."

Ruth: "He's right but we're not going to get anywhere with you two at each other's throats. Evelynn is a combination of both of you. (looks at Chise) A very strong kid. (looks at Elias) With a very hard head. I'm going to check some more and check Silver to see if she has seen her. Don't you two worry. I'll find your little girl."

Chise: "Elias."

Elias: "Hmm?"

Chise: "I'm sorry.."

Elias: "No.. I for one am sorry. We shouldn't be fighting. Forgive me?"

Chise: "There's nothing to forgive." (kisses him)

Elias: (holds her) "Do you believe Emma's had any luck?"

Chise: "I hope so."

Emma wasn't having such luck. It was getting close to dark. She found her way to the church. She then saw Simon doing some planting.

Simon: (humming)

Emma: "Father Simon!"

Simon: "Emma? Hello! Hi! It's been a while. How are you?"

Emma: "I'm fine."

Simon: "Where are your parents? You shouldn't be out here on you own."

Emma: "I split up from them. We're looking for Evelynn."

Simon: "Evelynn's missing???"

Emma: "Have you seen her around here?"

Simon: "Your sister? No.. I'm sorry. I haven't seen her--"

Emma: (runs off) "Thanks anyway! See you later!"

Simon: "Seriously?! That was quick! Sweet child, you're picking up your father's bad habits!"

The sun was beginning to set. Ruth had just arrived at the house starling Silver.

Ruth: "Silver! Is she here?!"

Silver: "Mm-mm….."

Ruth: "It will be getting dark soon…. I'm heading back-???" (sniffing)

Silver: (confused) "Hmm?"

Ruth rushed upstairs and started over with Evelynn's locket. He then realized that her sketch book was missing. He then came downstairs and out the door. Suddenly, it came to him! He knew where she was.

Ruth: "Of course!"

Emma: "Uncle Ruth!"

Ruth: "Emma!"

Emma: "She wasn't at the church.."

Ruth: "I know where she is."

Emma: "Really?!"

Ruth: "I'm telling your parents now. Hop on."

Emma: "Okay. So where is she?"

Ruth: "I'll explain."Chise!

Chise: "Ruth?!"

Elias: "Hmm???"

Ruth:I found Evelynn!

Chise: "You did?! Thank goodness!"

Elias: "Where is she?"

Chise: "Where is she? Is she with you?"

Ruth:No. Emma is. We're going there now. Meet us north of the woods. Behind the house.

Chise: "Behind the house?"

Elias and Chise: "THE POND!!"

Elias: "Why didn't I look there first?!"

Chise: (grabs his hand) "Come on!"

Elias and Chise came as fast as they could when they got there, Ruth and Emma were already there. Emma pointed and there she was. Evelynn. Sitting on the ground with her feet folded drawing in her sketch book. It seems that she was still upset so she did the most normal thing to make her troubles go away. Drawing.

Elias: "She's not harmed…"

Chise: "Our poor baby… I'm going to talk to her. She needs to know that running way is no always the answer."

Elias: "We both have no right to criticize. She is our daughter."

Chise: "Elias…"

Elias: "I'll talk to her." (changes back to normal)

Elias took a deep breathe and came toward her. She was still doodling like she was. Not moving an inch. Elias looked a bit closer and saw that she was next to a giant pawprint. Right then and there, he knew what was up.

Elias: "Evelynn?"

Evelynn: "…………………."

Elias: "Baby girl."

Evelynn: "...Hey Dad."

Elias: "Hi. We were concerned about you. You left your phone and I couldn't find you because you took off your locket."

Evelynn: "Because I wanted to be alone."

Elias: "I see. You been here this whole time."

Evelynn: "Yeah. I walked around town and then I came here. I went home first. Then I left."

Elias: "I know you're hurting."

Evelynn: "Do you?"

Elias: "Of course. Can I see? Your drawing?"

Evelynn: "Mhm…"

Elias: "This is fascinating. You are very gifted my little puppy. Is this?"

Evelynn: "Yeah. Kage."

Elias: "Listen. I know for a fact that you did the right thing. I believe it. You are grieving, and I know you want a familiar of your own but you have to know that what he does is important."

Evelynn: "I know."

Elias: "I know tha-- Wait. You do??"

Evelynn: "Yeah. I know I did the right thing Dad. That's why I was moving around. I needed to think. Kage would be terribly lost if I forced him to be mine. It wouldn't be right and the world would end. I have to learn that I shouldn't be selfish."

Elias: (pat her head) "You are growing up very much."

Emma: (hugs her) "Mmm!!!"

Evelynn: "Hey."

Emma: "Promise you won't run away again?"

Evelynn: "No promises."

Emma: (sighs) "I'll take it."

Evelynn: (chuckles)

Emma gave Elias Evelynn's locket and he put pack around her neck.

Emma: "Don't take that off anymore." (hugs her) "Okay?"

Elias: "I still believe you two are too young to have a familiar. That said when you get a bit older, your mother and I will be gladly to help you find the one."

Emma: "That seems okay."

Evelynn: "Yeah."

Elias: "Although, if we find one that thinks I am food, they areOFF LIMITS…"

Emma: "Hehehe.."

Evelynn: "It's not our fault he thought your head looked delicious."

Elias gave both the girls a hug and Chise and Ruth came and joined in. They were glad Evelynn was not in any danger.

The next day, Evelynn sat down on the porch finishing up her sketch. Mitch saw her and paced back and forth wondering what to do.

Mitch: "Okay. Okay. There she is. Just talk to her. Invite her over. Okay. Let's do this! Lynn!"

Evelynn: "???"

Mitch: "Uh…. Well…. Hey…."

Evelynn: "Hey. What's up?"

Mitch: "I'm glad you're okay. I was worried when Emma saw me yesterday."

Evelynn: "Yeah. Had a lot on my mind."

Mitch: "I heard what you did for Kage."

Evelynn: "Mmm.."

Mitch: "I see you're still upset about him."

Evelynn: "I don't know how I'll move on…."

Mitch: "It's okay. Maybe I can help with that."

Evelynn: "Hmm???"

Elias came in his glamour. As he was getting ready to go to the College, he saw Emma staring out the window giggling. He found that curious. Silver and Chise were sorta doing the same thing. They knew what was going on.

Elias: "Emma. What is it sweetie?"

Emma: (giggles) "Mitch is here. Talking to Evelynn. Hehehe."

Elias: "Oh…. Your little friend…"

Mitch: "So I was wondering. If well maybe if you wanna well you know…"

Evelynn: (raised eyebrow) "????"

Elias: "What is going on?" (sips tea)

Emma: "Hehehehehe.."

Evelynn: "Spit it out will ya?"

Mitch: "WILL YOU COME OVER TO MY HOUSE THIS AFTERNOON?!"

Elias: (spits out tea) "?!?!?!"

Chise: "Aw! So cute!"

Emma: "Yep."

Evelynn: "Huh??!"

Mitch: "I was wondering would you like to hang out later? I want to cheer you up."

Evelynn: "Well I guess that would be cool. Me and Emma would like that."

(phone buzzing)

Evelynn took the phone out of her pocket and read the text from Emma.

Emma: I'll be REALLY BUSY so you go ahead without me. Have fun~~(· ꙍ)

Evelynn: (eye twitching) "What the hell Sis?"

Mitch: "Lynn."

Evelynn: "Uh… It will be just me so sure. I'll come over later."

Mitch: "You will?! Uh…. I mean…. Sweet." (shuddering) "Uh Lynn?"

Evelynn: "Yeah?"

Mitch: "I got this uneasy feeling in the back of my neck. Like someone is staring knifes at me."

Evelynn look in the window and saw two red dots staring ominously from the window and she heard a growling sound.

Evelynn: "That would be my dad."

Mitch: "Yipe!!"

Evelynn: "Hey don't worry. My mom will drop me off."

Mitch: "Your mom is nice."

Chise: "Hear that? I'm nice."

Elias: "I can be nice.."

Mitch: "I'll be going. See ya."

Evelynn: "Yeah. Later."

As Mitch left, on the inside he was hopping up and down with excitement. Evelynn on the other hand can't wait for later on. She even smiled a little.

Elias:(GROWLING)

Evelynn: "Coming Dad."

When she came inside she got three smiling faces from Chise, Silver, and Emma. Elias however was not happy. Chise was trying her best to calm him down.

Elias: "Evelynn. Can I say what I'm feeling baby girl?"

Evelynn: "Uh yeah?"

Elias: "I REALLY REALLY DO NOT LIKE THIS BOY!"

Chise: "Calm down baby. It's completely normal to feel this way."

Elias: "It is? What is this feeling I'm feeling?"

Chise: "It's what every father feels when it comes to his daughter."

Emma: "Yeah Dad. You're being a dad."

Chise: "An overprotective dad."

Elias: (picks up Evelynn) "Honey please tell me that there is nothing between you and this boy."

Evelynn: "Of course not! That boy is just a friend Dad."

Elias: (sighs of relief) "Okay."

Chise and Emma: "Too easy."

Evelynn: "Quiet! It's true! Just imagine… Me and him….BLECH!!!!!!!!"

Elias nuzzled her and put her down. Chise agreed to take Evelynn over there. When Elias wasn't looking, Evelynn smiled and had a tiny blush on her face.

Evelynn: (giggles)


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Chise had got her bag getting ready to take Evelynn to Mitch's house. She was up there forever.

Chise: (giggles) "Evelynn! You coming?"

Evelynn was looking at her hair over and over. She then ruffled through it and made like how she always had it.

Evelynn: "Coming!"

Chise: "You look really cute."

Evelynn: "Mom!" (blushing)

Chise: "You sure you don't wanna come Emma?"

Emma: "I'm sure. Have fun on your date Sis."

Evelynn: "IT'S NOT A DATE! IT'S A FREAKING PLAY DATE!"

Emma: (grin) "Sure it is.."

Evelynn: "Die…"

Chise: (laughs) "I'll be back. Love you."

Emma: "Bye. Love you too."

Emma headed upstairs to her parents' room. She wanted to get a good look at Chise's staff. Lately, she had been wondering about what hers would look like. She would see both Elias and Chise using theirs' while reading a book on her phone. When she gave it a twirl, she dropped it by mistake. The bird tip fell under the bed. She quickly got then became surprised when she pulled the staff, books came with it.

Emma: "Wha? What are books doing under here? Are they Dad's or Mom's?"

She took one and headed downstairs to start reading in Elias' chair. The more she read, the more she was fascinated.

Emma: "There's a way to terminate him." (turns more pages) "What the heck? Some pages are missing.. Mmm….. The legend in this book seems vaguely familiar."

As she kept looking at the ancient pictures, she became curious.

Emma: "Two what? And why 12-year-olds?"

Chise and Evelynn arrived at Mitch's house. When she knocked on the door, they heard footsteps approaching fast.

Mitch: "Hey Mrs. Ainsworth." (blushes) "Hey Lynn."

Evelynn: "Hey."

Chise: "Okay you baby girl. I'll be back later to pick you up. Or your dad can pick you up."

Evelynn and Mitch: " **NO!** "

Chise: (laughs) "Just kidding. I'll come get you." (kisses her head) "Have fun."

Evelynn and Mitch looked at each other then looked the other way. Mitch soon became a nervous wreck. He was breathing heavily like he wanted to explode. Evelynn then tap on his shoulder scaring him.

Evelynn: "You okay?"

Mitch: "UH YEAH!"

Evelynn: (raise eyebrow)

Mitch: "Wanna go to my room?"

Evelynn: "Mmmm…. Sure."

Elias: (shudders) "What the…"

Renfred: "What's with you Ainsworth?"

Elias: "I just got this feeling that's all."

As they entered the room, Evelynn plop down on Mitch's bed. That made him very nervous. He then began to sweat.

Evelynn: "Nice bed you got Mitch."

Mitch: "Uh…..thanks…"

Evelynn: "So…." (scratches cheek)

Mitch: (gulps) "So…What should we play? Any ideas?"

Evelynn: "What's that right there?"

Mitch: "That's a board game. It's called Twister."

Evelynn: "Can we try it?"

Mitch: "Sure. Let's do it."

Machine: "Player 1: Left hand Red."

Evelynn: "Woah! What was that?!"

Mitch: "Calm down. That's this machine box. I followed the directions so I put my left hand on red."

Evelynn: "So it picks a body part and a color for us or something?"

Mitch: "That's right."

Machine: Player 2: Right hand Green."

Evelynn: "Like this?"

Mitch flinched when he saw that Evelynn's hand was inches away from his. One by one the moves became a tiny bit erotic. Soon they were both cheek to cheek, hand to hand, then like that, Mitch was on Evelynn. Mitch started looking at her and blushing then he started to feel dizzy then just collapsed with steam coming from his head.

Mitch: _So pretty… so pretty…. So soft… so cool!_ (steaming)

Evelynn: "Does this mean I win?"

Mitch: (hyperventilating) "Uh….yeah…"

Evelynn: "Cool. What's this thing Mitch?"

Mitch: "That?"

Evelynn: "Yeah."

Mitch: "That's my PS4."

Evelynn: (picks it up) "Is it some kinda game too? How do you play it?"

Mitch: "ACK! Easy! LYNN!"

Evelynn: "Do you throw it?"

Mitch: "NO NO NO NO NO!" (takes it) "Whew!"

Evelynn: "?"

Mitch: "I'll show you." _I forgot she doesn't have a TV in her house…_

Evelynn: "What do you do?"

Mitch: "It's a video game. I'll put in an RPG game."

Evelynn: "RPG?"

Mitch: "Role-playing-game. I'll show you how it's done."

Evelynn watched as Mitch took out a disc and put it in the console. As it loaded it up, Mitch told her that the fantasy RPG game had many games in one disc. It also had magic. Finally the title screen appeared.

Evelynn: "Kingdom Hearts?"

Mitch: "Yeah. It's really awesome. You'll love it. Here."

Evelynn: "Is that a-?"

Mitch: "A controller. It's only one player."

Evelynn: "Then shouldn't you play?"

Mitch: "I'm a little bit frustrated with it at the moment. Last time I played?"

Evelynn: "Yeah?"

Mitch: "I lost and threw the controller out the window. I'm glad it didn't break."

Evelynn: "Huh."

Mitch: "You take it. I'll start it up."

Mitch start up the game while Evelynn kept looking at the controller and waving it around. The were finally going to start the game. Evelynn looked up and saw a kid with a key like sword.

Evelynn: "Who's that?"

Mitch: "His name is Sora. He's the hero of the game. He's trying to find his friends in this first game. I haven't got to the others yet because of this difficult thing. I've been to Wonderland, then the Deep Jungle, and now I'm right here. It's Hell. See this left joystick right here?"

Evelynn: "Yeah."

Mitch: "Move it left and right, and Sora moves on the TV."

Evelynn did what she was told and watch as she Sora move. When she saw what she did, she got excited.

Evelynn: "Mitch! I did it! I made him move! Ooooh! This is so cool!"

Mitch: "Way to go Lynn. Now I'm gonna teach you how to jump and fight.

* * *

Chise: "Emma! Silver! Ruth! I'm back."

Chise took off her sweater jacket and saw Emma coming downstairs with her book bag.

Emma: "I'm heading out."

Chise: (chuckles) "Where are you going?"

Emma: "To the library to get a book. _One with pages that have not been torn out or scribbled in._

Chise: "Oh? Do you want me to come with you?"

Emma: "No. It's okay. I'll be fine. Besides. I have this." (shows her the locket)

Chise: "Of course you do. Well.. Try not to get lost. If you get lost, I'll know."

Emma: "Mhm." (heads out the door)

Chise: "And keep your phone on!"

Emma: "K." (waves bye)

Chise: (sighs, rubs belly) "Your sisters are really something little one. I hope you'll look up to them. Silver."

Silver: "Hmm?"

Chise: "When Elias gets back from school, tell him I'll be at the pond."

Silver: "Mhm."

Back at Mitch's house, Evelynn was getting into the game so much. She adjust to it quickly. Killing creatures with the key and using magic.

Mitch: "You're doing great! It's weird too. Are you sure you never played a video game before?"

Evelynn: "I play the games on my phone. HIYAH! DIE! Does that count?"

Mitch: "Sorta. WATCH OUT!"

Evelynn: "Wha? AAAAH!"

Mitch: "Yeah those big things are tough. You hit them, they are protected."

Evelynn: "That thing sucker punch me…."

Mitch: "Lynn?"

Evelynn: (red eyes, growling, demonic voice) "Damn him…."

Mitch: _Uh-oh! She's pissed!_

Evelynn: " **TAKE THIS! FIRE BLAST!** "

Mitch: "Lynn calm down! It's just a game! Lynn!"

Evelynn: ( **ROARING** )

Mitch: "WOAH!"

Mitch's mother: "Sweetie? What was that growling sound?"

Mitch: "Nothing Mom! (covers Evelynn's mouth) It's…..uh….. the game! Yeah! The game!"

Mitch mother: "Oh okay. It's a little loud. Turn it down please."

Mitch: "Gotcha!"

Mitch quickly got his hand away from Evelynn's mouth before she bit it off. He had to do something before his mother get suspicious and come in to check on them. Would you tell your mother that you invited a half-demon mage to hang out? Mitch finally had a plan but if he did it, in some way, Evelynn would find it weird. Mitch got behind Evelynn and hugged her from behind. Evelynn stopped snarling and pause the game. Mitch saw this and got nervous and started blushing.

Mitch: _Impulse is a bitch…_ "Lynn?"

Evelynn: "What are you doing?"

Mitch: "It was the only thing that could calm you down."

Evelynn: "…" (blushing red)

Mitch: "Am I right?" (rubs her hair)

Evelynn: (purring)

Mitch: " **?!** "

Evelynn: " **?!** "

Mitch: "Did you just purr like a cat?!"

Evelynn: "Say anything to anyone, I'll kick your ass."

Mitch: "Not a word!"

Mitch slowly let go but became surprised when Evelynn laid on him. On the inside, Mitch was screaming, "She's on me!" over and over.

Evelynn: "Hey."

Mitch: (squeaks) "Yes?!"

Evelynn: "Do you really think I did the right thing? Sending Kage home?"

Mitch: "I believe so. I mean I believe you did. Because you care about other people other than yourself. That's pretty cool of you."

Evelynn: "…..really…?"

Mitch: "I mean! I mean if Kage didn't return home, he would feel miserable right?! Like he wasn't doing his thing! Protecting the world."

Evelynn: "Yeah. Good answer."

Mitch: "Whew!"

Evelynn: (chuckles)

Mitch: "How about I help you with this."

Evelynn: "Mmm." (nods)

Mitch held both the controller and Evelynn's hand while he was still behind her. He thought that she thought that them sitting like this would be uncomfortable for her.

Mitch: "Should I move?"

Evelynn: "…..No….."

Mitch: (exploding steam)

Evelynn: "Let's do this Mitch."

Mitch: "Yeah. **Together with you**.

Elias had just arrived home. His day was a bit stressful. Upon teaching the middle school and high school students about summoning spells, he was worried that Evelynn and Mitch might be doing some indecent things. He straightened out his dark blond hair as he walked through the door.

Elias: "Emma? Chise? I'm home."

Silver: (hands him not) _Emma went to the library and Chise is at the pond._

Elias: "Thank you Silver."

Silver took off his jacket and practically pushed him out the door which sorta confused him. When he got there, he found Chise sitting on the ground rubbing his belly.

Chise: "Look baby. Daddy's home."

Elias: "Are you speaking to the baby like in the books?"

Chise: "Yep. How was your day?"

Elias: "Other than summoning spells gone wrong, all I could think about was Evelynn and **that boy**."

Chise: "Aw. Daddy's worried about his baby girl."

Elias: "Am I wrong? I just couldn't concentrate on anything else."

Chise: (giggles, pats her lap)

Elias sat down with her and laid his head on her. It felt relaxing and it calmed his nerves down. She played with his hair and massaged his shoulders.

Chise: "You're so tense honey."

Elias: "Yes. I believe I do tend to worry. They're just kids."

Chise: "Yeah. There's nothing to worry about." (kisses his forehead) "Remember when you first laid on my lap?"

Elias: "Mhm…"

Chise: "You fell asleep on me."

Elias: "I did didn't I?"

Chise: "Mhm. But I'm glad I was able to help with you falling to sleep on your back."

Elias: "I thank you for that as well. The sky that day was beautiful. Like you."

Chise bent her head down and started kissing him lovingly. She was still playing with his hair and now he was playing with hers. She slowly went down to his shirt and started unbuttoning it. She could feel his upper body and then she continued to unbutton. As quick as he was, Elias grabbed her arm before she could unbutton the last 4 buttons.

Chise: (gasps happily)

Elias: "Nice try."

Chise: (puffed out cheeks, pouting)

Elias: (chuckles) "My lovely puppy doesn't know when to quit."

Chise: "There's noting wrong with making love to my husband."

Elias: "I agree. Which is why we should wait until this little one comes."

Chise: (feels his chest) You can't say that this doesn't feel good. I know what you're feeling. Don't you want me?" (kisses his neck)

Elias: (clawing at the ground) "You little minx." (hissing)

Chise: "I can't make you feel good?"

Elias: "If you keep doing that, I might lose control and take you."

Chise: "That's what I am hoping for. Why do you think I wanted to be out here with you. Emma is at the library, Evelynn is with her friend, Silver is cooking supper, and Ruth is at the cemetery. It's just you and me." (sucks his neck, removed his tie)

Elias: "Mmm. I'm almost convince."

Chise: "Oh?"

Elias: (gets on her) "I am so happy that you are in my life."

Chise: "Me too. Now hush and kiss me."

Elias started to lay gently on her without hurting the baby and pressed his lips against hers as they continued their romantic make out. Meanwhile, Evelynn and Mitch continued with the game. Mitch couldn't believe how close they were to the boss fight.

Mitch: "We're about to fight the boss! I can't believe how far you got me. How'd you do it?"

Evelynn: "Uh… I just mash buttons?"

Mitch: (laughing)

 _Doorbell…._

Mitch: "Is that your mom?"

Evelynn: "No. she texted me just then remember? Said she would be a while."

Mitch: "I'll go check it out. You keep playing."

Evelynn: "K."

When Mitch went downstairs, he went to the door. When he opened it, he panicked.

Lauren: "Hey Mitch."

Mitch: (SCREAMING) " **?!** "

Lauren: "Uh… okay. It's been a while since I seen you."

Mitch: "Uh…WELL…. YOU TOO!"

Lauren: "Yeah… My mom grounded me for fighting.. God! This is all her fault…"

Mitch: "Your mom?"

Lauren: "No! Evelynn Ainsworth!"

Mitch: "Yipe…"

Lauren: "She was fighting too! They gave her 2 days while I got 2 weeks!"

Mitch: "Because you made her sister fall and break her wrist and leg…"

Lauren: "That's not the point! She should get the same punishment as me but they let her off like she's some sorta hero! That runt! I swear if I see her anywhere, I'm gonna finish what we started! I'll bite her! See how she likes it!"

Mitch: (gulps)

Lauren: "So what's up? Where's your mom? My mom let me off punishment, so I thought I could spend it with you. I got a game. We can play it on your PS4 just the two of us."

Mitch: "I got a play date…"

Lauren: "Really? Cool. We could play together. This person got a name."

Mitch: "You know her…."

Lauren: "Huh."

Evelynn: (still playing) "Uh-oh! Uh-oh! Big trouble! If Sora dies again, we have to start from where we left off! MITCH!"

Mitch: "Ack!"

Lauren: "Who's that?"

Mitch: "UH! Nobody!"

Evelynn: "MITCH! WE HAVE A PROBLEM! A **BIG PROBLEM**! I NEED YOU!"

Lauren: "Uh…. Mitch?"

Mitch: (getting nervous) "Hehe…hehe…hehe…."

Evelynn: " **NOW!** "

Mitch: "I'm coming Lynn!"

Lauren: "Her name's Lynn?"

Mitch: "We can hang out later Lauren! I gotta go!"

Lauren: "Mitch! Wait up!"

As he got to his room, he slammed the door. He found Evelynn trying to strangle the controller. He was too distracted to notice Lauren followed behind him.

Evelynn: "Help me! We came this far!"

Mitch: "I'm right here."

Evelynn: "Who was at the door?"

Mitch: "Uh…Just calm down and keep playing. I'll help."

Lauren: "Mitch! You slammed the door in my face. I mean what has gotten…..(gasps) **YOU**!"

Evelynn: "….."

Mitch: "Lauren be calm. Lynn concentrate."

Lauren: "What is **_she_** doing here?! She's LYNN?!"

Mitch: "Her name. E-ve-lynn…"

Lauren: "Now I get it… WHATEVER! Why is she here?!"

Mitch: "She's my play date."

Lauren: "WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! SHE HATES YOU!"

Mitch: "Not anymore."

Lauren: "THIS IS WHO YOU'VE BEEN HANGING OUT WITH SINCE I WASN'T IN SCHOOL?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! I WILL NOT ACC-"

Evelynn: (irritated) "LAUREN!"

Lauren: "?!"

Mitch: "?"

Evelynn: "Shut the hell up! We're trying to play a game!"

Lauren: "What did you say to me?!"

Mitch: "Lauren. Maybe you should go."

Lauren: "NO WAY! SHE should leave! GET OUT OF HERE EVELYNN AINSWORTH!"

Mitch: "Lauren…"

Evelynn: (still playing)

Lauren: "DID YOU HERE WHAT I WAS SAYING?!"

Evelynn: (deep breathe) _Remember your temper.._ (exhales) "I saw a bit of you mouth moving. But all I heard was BLAH BLAH BLAH. BLAH BLAH BLAH."

Lauren: (getting angrier, smirks) "I bet you'll leave if I pull the cord on the game."

Mitch: "Lauren I wouldn't do that if I were-"

Evelynn: "Do it.."

Lauren and Mitch: "Huh?"

Evelynn: (red eyes) " **I'll turn your body into blood..** "

Hearing that made Lauren drop the cord. Lauren and Mitch felt coldness in their spines. The thing is Mitch actually believe she would actually do that.

Evelynn: "Mitch. I beat him right? I beat him but he got back up and his HP bar is huge. What does that mean?"

Mitch: "I don't think the fight's over because the last boss I faced, did the same thing."

Lauren: "WILL THE TWO OF YOU LISTEN TO ME?!"

Evelynn: "Didn't I tell you be quiet? You're breaking our concentration."

Lauren: "ACK?!"

Mitch: "Lauren. We'll talk later. Right now, I'm busy."

Lauren: "TCH! Fine! Later then…. But **this isn't over** …."

Evelynn: "Yeah yeah yeah. Get out."

Lauren left slamming both doors. Mitch became sad but felt a tug at his shirt. Mitch then became happy again. Halfway through the boss, they were getting close.

Mitch: "LYNN! BEHIND YOU!"

Evelynn: "HAHA! I GOT THIS! BURN YOU SUCKER! BURN!"

Mitch: "You used all your MP!"

Evelynn: "I'll finish him with the keyblade then!"

Mitch: "Go Lynn!"

* * *

Back at the pond, Elias and Chise were still at it. Sure they took a couple of deep breathes but they still continued. As he kept gnawing at her neck making her moan with lust. He couldn't hold back and just gave her bite after bite all the way down to her leg. She just laid there enjoying the blissfulness. Elias buttoned up his messed-up shirt and just laid there on her stomach.

Chise: "That was so good."

Elias: "If only we could go further. But this is far enough."

Chise: (sighs) "Yeah."

Elias: "Shouldn't you be picking up Evelynn?"

Chise: "Not quite."

Elias: "I think you should. She spent the whole evening with that boy."

Chise: "Baby. The boy has a name." (plays with his hair)

Elias: "Mmmm..."

Chise: "Oh come on. What's wrong with Evelynn having a little crush?"

Elias: "I just don't like him. You saw how he was when he embraced her when she was hurt."

Chise: "He likes her."

Elias: "He was about to say it also. I had to stop it."

Chise: "I'm glad I stopped you. I mean what would happen if I didn't?"

Elias: "I would dispose of him."

Chise: "Elias…"

Elias: "Meaning I would throw him out."

Chise: "You silly. It's normal for this. And her pride is showing but deep down, she likes him too."

Elias: "I don't want my little girl to grow up.."

Chise: (kisses his nose) "We have plenty of time for them to date boys."

Elias: "I do not want them dating. **PERIOD**."

Chise: "I'm going to go get her."

Elias: "I'll accompany you."

Chise: "No. I'm good. Besides. You'll probably scare him again."

Elias: "Just a little."

Chise: (kisses him) "No." (giggles) "Go home."

Elias: "Worth a try."

Chise stuck her tongue out and went to go pick Evelynn up. Back at his house, the boss monster was almost beaten.

Mitch: "He's putting himself together!"

Evelynn: "Like hell!" (pushing buttons rapidly)

With one more push of the button, Evelynn beat the boss of Traverse Town. They both jumped for joy and also jumped up and down on the bed. Mitch jumped toward her and gave her a hug and they both fell down.

Evelynn: "We won! That was so awesome!"

Mitch: "YOU are awesome! Thanks to you, I can move on to the next place. I gotta save this!"

Evelynn: "Here. But you gotta get it from me first!"

Mitch: "Give it!"

Evelynn: "No you can't have it!"

Mitch: "Oh yeah? Rawr!"

Mitch jumped on Evelynn but she flipped him over.

Evelynn: "Ha! Pinned ya."

Mitch: "Geez Lynn. Let me up!"

Evelynn: "Fine you big baby."

Mitch: (smirk) "Yah!"

They flipped over some more until again, Evelynn was on him again. And they were just laughing together. The other only guy friend that her and her sister had was Renfred and Alice's son, Wilber. But she never did that to him. They stopped laughing when they realized their noses touched. They became shocked when they heard the doorbell.

Mitch's mother: "Evelynn. It's your mother."

Mitch: "We're coming Mom!"

They both came downstairs looking both red in the face. Chise and Mitch's mother were confused about that.

Chise: "Hey guys. What's going on?"

Evelynn and Mitch: "NOTHING!"

Chise: "O….kay? Are you ready to go sweetie?"

Evelynn: "Uh yeah."

Mitch's mother: "It was fun having her over Mrs. Ainsworth. I hope she comes again."

Mitch: "Me too."

Evelynn: (blushing)

Mitch's mother: "I'm going to get dinner started. Say goodbye sweetie."

Evelynn: "I had a good time Mitch. Thanks for inviting me."

Mitch: "No problem. I can't wait to see you in school tomorrow."

Evelynn: "Same here. Later."

Mitch: "Uh… hey Lynn?"

Evelynn: "Huh?"

Mitch: "You shouldn't worry about Kage. I believe he'll be okay."

Evelynn started to blush even more. She slowly walked up to Mitch. He and Chise were very confused by that. Evelynn grabbed his shoulder. That shocked him the most but what really shocked both Mitch and Chise was that Evelynn put her face on his and started to nuzzle his cheek. Chise just gasped while Mitch was frozen a bit.

Chise: "Wow.."

Mitch: "W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-what was that for?"

Evelynn: "My dad does that to my mom a lot. It's a way of showing affection for someone you care about."

Chise: (smiles) "Okay baby girl. How about we don't do something like that until you're a couple of years older okay?"

Evelynn: (embarrassed) "Mom…"

Chise: "Bye Mitch."

Evelynn: (softly) "Bye."

Mitch: (softly) "Bye."

Both of them felt the warmness of their nuzzle and it made them blush. Chise just looked directly at her smiling to herself. She just couldn't hold it in.

Chise: "Wow. You are grinning from ear to ear."

Evelynn: "Am not!"

Chise: "Yes you are. You little devil you."

Evelynn: "You're not gonna tell Dad are you?"

Chise: "If I told Daddy, he would lose his horns. You really like this boy don't you?"

Evelynn: (blushes) "I don't dislike him.."

Chise: (giggles)

Evelynn: "I'm not gonna hear the end of this am I?"

Chise: "Probably not from your sister."

Evelynn: "Damn…"

Chise: "Language."

When they got home, Elias picked up Evelynn and gave her a few nuzzles.

Elias: "What happened over there? Did he kiss you or something?!"

Chise: "Elias!"

Elias: "I don't know where that come from! I just-"

Evelynn: (flicks his forehead)

Elias: "Ow!"

Evelynn: "Dad. I'm 7. Not 10. Chill out." (pats his head, hops down)

Up in their room, Evelynn just kept feeling her cheek from when she nuzzled Mitch. She blushed the whole time. Suddenly, Emma came in feeling jittery.

Emma: "Evelynn! Evelynn! Evelynn!"

Evelynn: "?!" (sighs) "You had coffee again didn't you…?"

Emma: "Itwasamochaactually! Youwon'tbelievewhatIfound! It'stheanswertoourwholeAshenEyesproblem! Wecanfinnalygetridofhim!"

Evelynn: "I sorta understood most of what you said. I heard his name. Ashen Eyes. What about him?"

Emma: "WE CAN FINALLY GET RID OF HIM! I FOUND BOOKS UNDER MOM AND DAD'S BED! THERE'S A WAY TO DESTROY HIM!"

Evelynn: "Show me!"

After supper, Elias sat in his chair. He watched as Emma and Evelynn headed up to bed. He followed after them much later. He came into their room and saw them peacefully sleeping. He tucked Emma in some more and nuzzled her head then came for Evelynn. He grabbed the covers and started to tuck but became surprised when Evelynn hugged him.

Evelynn: "Love you Dad."

Elias: "I love you too. Evelynn?"

Evelynn: "Hmm?"

Elias: "I'm sorry I got so worried about you and that boy."

Evelynn: "He has a name Dad."

Elias: (chuckles) "These feelings a very new to me. I hope you understand that I don't want you and your sister to-"

Evelynn: "Dad. We're not babies anymore."

Elias: "I know that. I wish there was away for you to stay my precious little girls forever but there isn't."

Evelynn: "You're such a goof Dad. I want to be a big girl for you."

Elias: (chuckles) "Of course. Good night my little puppy." (nuzzles her) " **Never get older** **.** "

Evelynn: "Night Dad."

After he closed their door, he headed toward his room. He found Chise reading to her belly. Elias took the book from her and just nuzzled on her stomach. She giggled and kissed his skull which made him purr.

Elias: "Please little one. Be a boy."

Chise: (laughs) "Something tells me it might be a boy too."

Elias: "One can only hope."

Back in their room, Evelynn started to feel her cheek once again. The only people she nuzzled were her family. She never did it with a boy before.

Evelynn: "I wonder what he's thinking about right now."

At Mitch's house….

Mitch: "It's official. I **really** do like Lynn Ainsworth." (laughs quietly)

* * *

2 days passed and the twins went back to school. Emma was able to take the bandage off her leg but Evelynn still needed just a little bit of bandage. After there second class, Mrs. Everett asked Evelynn if she could take some books and papers to the office. She accepted.

Mrs. Everett: "Are you sure you can handle it? Your arm."

Evelynn: "I can. Don't worry."

Mrs. Everett: "Okay. Just be careful."

Evelynn: "Mhm."

Lauren came through the hallway. Every kid in the 1st through 3rd grade was staring at her. They started talking behind her back. She found it a bit uncomfortable. When she saw Evelynn carrying the papers and books, she got really angry. She stuck out her foot making Evelynn trip and fall to the floor. The kids got worried while Lauren just stood there and laugh.

Lauren: "HAHAHAHA! How does that feel you freak?! That's what you get for messing with me!"

2nd grader: "She's awful.."

1st grader: "What a meanie."

3rd grader: "Why did she even come back here?"

Lauren: "Ugh…" (clenched fist) "SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! SHE DESERVED IT!"

Mitch: "Lynn!"

Lauren: "?!"

Evelynn: "Mitch?"

Mitch: "You okay?"

Evelynn: "Yeah. It was nothing."

Mitch: "Let me help you."

Lauren: "You gotta be kidding."

Evelynn and Mitch just completely ignored her and headed toward the office. That made Lauren a little madder. Then she realized that she was all alone.

The social studies part of class stared and Mrs. Everett was busy writing notes on the board. While she was doing that, Mitch started to write a note.

Mitch: "Psst. Lily. Lily."

Lily: "Mm?"

Mitch: "Pass this to Lynn."

Lily: "Who?"

Mitch: (sighs) "Evelynn. Evelynn Ainsworth. Pass this to her."

Lily: "Okay." (takes note) "Evelynn."

Evelynn: "Huh?"

Lily: "From Mitch."

Evelynn: (looks at Mitch)

Mitch: (waves)

Evelynn: "Thanks."

Reading the note:

 _Hey do you wanna hang out at recess? There's something I want you to hear._

Evelynn: (writes note) "Lily. Give this to Mitch."

Lily: "K."

Mitch: (reads note)

 _What is it?_

Mitch: _It's a song._

Evelynn: _A song?_

Mitch: _Yeah from the game we played._

Evelynn: _Really? Is it a good one?_

Mitch: _Very good. So do you wanna hear it with me?_

Evelynn: _Sure._

Evelynn passed the note back to Lily to pass it to Mitch. But when Lily tried to pass it back to him, Lauren snatched it away from her. She read what was on the paper and got angry. So angry that she ripped it up in little bitty pieces. Lauren looked back to see if Evelynn saw it. She saw Evelynn waving at Mitch. When he looked, he saw her nodding yes and that made him smile. Looking at that made her break her pencil. She just put her head down. Emma saw this and felt really bad for her.

Recess came around. Evelynn waited around for Mitch. Suddenly her eyes were covered. She knows that they felt familiar so she just called him on it.

Evelynn: "Very funny Mitch."

Mitch: (laughs) "Couldn't resist."

Evelynn: "Dummy. So what did you want me to hear?"

Mitch: "Well I was listening to it for 2 days. I kinda became addicted to it. I wanted you hear it. If you want to."

Evelynn: "I said okay on the note."

Mitch: (blushes) "Right!" (nervous laughter)

Evelynn saw that he was getting weirder by the minute. She watch him put an earbud in his ear. He was going do the same with her ear. She back up a bit but he held her hand. He moved her dark red hair behind her ear and put the bud in her ear. After they heard the song, Evelynn just looked at him.

Evelynn: "It's a very cool song."

Mitch: "Whenever I hear this, I think about you."

Evelynn: "What?"

Mitch: "I MEAN! Uh…no… I really do mean it."

Evelynn: "I think I'll download it too."

Mitch: "Awesome."

Evelynn heard giggling coming from behind them. It was Emma, Skyler, and Brooke. Evelynn quickly took the thing out of her ear. Both of them were beet red.

Brooke: "Aw look at the cute couple!"

Evelynn and Mitch: (BLUSHING) " **CUTE COUPLE?!** "

Emma: "Come on guys. It's not funny." (giggling)

Evelynn: "Why are you laughing then?!"

Skyler: (sings song)

 _Lynn and Mitch sitting in the tree_

 _K-I-S-S-I-N-G_

Evelynn: "What the hell Sky?!"

Lauren watched as they were laughing together. She was sitting on the seesaw all by herself. She had had just about enough of this. When she saw Brooke and Skyler pushing Evelynn and Mitch together. She just got off the seesaw and went over to them.

Evelynn: "Girls! Knock it off!"

Mitch: "I'm feeling a bit light-headed…" _So soft…_

Lauren: " **THAT'S ENOUGH!** " (pushes them apart)

Emma: "Lauren…"

Brooke: "If you trying to finish the job, you're gonna have to go through us."

Lauren: "I could care less about the wimpy twin."

Emma: "…"

Mitch: "You shouldn't be doing that."

Lauren: "YOU shouldn't be hanging out with these guys." (grabs his hand) "Come on! Let's go.."

Mitch: "Lauren! Let go!"

Evelynn: "Hey! Leave him alone!"

Emma: "Sis!"

Lauren: "I'm your friend! Not them!"

Mitch: "I said… **LET GO OF ME!** "

Mitch swat her hand away and went right back to the others.

Lauren: "Wha…?"

Emma: "We don't' want to start another fight. Do we?"

Evelynn: "I don't think so."

Lauren: "Well I do! Come on Ainsworth! Fight me!"

Mitch: "Lauren stop."

Skyler: "You're being ridiculous."

Evelynn: "Yeah. You're causing a seen."

Lauren saw that more kids were staring at her and giving her the hate eye. A few were shaking their heads and a couple of them were whispering about her. Emma saw this too. She was sensing something more that hostility and anger from Lauren. It was isolation and sorrow.

Lauren: "I don't care about that! All I care about was getting back at Evelynn! For getting me in trouble! For making a fool out of me!"

Evelynn: "You know what Lauren?"

Lauren: "WHAT?!"

Evelynn: (deep breathe, exhales) "A part of me would kick your butt again where you stand."

Lauren: "WELL BRING IT-"

Evelynn: "But. You're not worth my time okay? You know what I see in you? A sad pathetic girl who's desperate for attention. You'll never understand. If Mitch wants to hang out with us, he'll do that. But if he wants to hang out with you, that's fine. You don't choose that for him just because you don't like me or my big sister. I find that really stupid. And plus everybody knows what type of person you are. You're blaming me because I got you in trouble. You got it ALL WRONG! You did that yourself and everybody knows that. You made a fool out of yourself. That is all you and here you are doing it again. You keep doing that, you'll have NOBODY."

Lauren: (holding back tears) " **SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! I WAS MITCH'S FRIEND WAY BEFORE YOU MET HIM! YOU HATED HIM FOR PICKING ON EMMA!** "

Mitch: "YEAH! She did."

Lauren: "…."

Mitch: "But I apologized for it and she forgave me. They all did. What I did was wrong.. It wasn't the right way to become friends with Lynn and Emma. (looks at them) It was stupid. I realize that. So we started talking to each other and hanging out together. That was the right way. I'm glad they accept my apology. Now it's your turn. Say your sorry Lauren. Say it then let it go."

Lauren: "I will never apologize to the likes of her! You need to choose Mitch! It's either me or them! Take your pick."

Evelynn: "…."

Emma: "….."

Mitch: "Why do I need to choose? I already know what I want…"

Lauren: "HA! See? Told you!"

Mitch: " **Them**."

Lauren: "?! What?!"

Mitch: "T-H-E-M. Them." (looks at Evelynn, winks)

Evelynn: "Woah.."

Lauren really doesn't take that very well. She was kicking up sand everywhere. It was not a very pretty picture. Evelynn was right. It was sad and pathetic.

Mitch: "You still haven't apologized to my friends."

Lauren: "Like hell I'll apologize…."

Mitch: "If this really is how you're going to be then I think it would be best if you-"

Lauren: "If I what?! HUH?! What do you want me to do Mitch?!"

Mitch: (sick of this) "I want you to **LEAVE**!"

That hit Lauren in the heart. She couldn't believe he said that. She was holding back so much that when she looks straight at Evelynn, she gritted her teeth and ran out of the playground crying. Emma wanted to say something but didn't. Mitch looked down at the ground. He was crying himself. He felt a tug at his shirt.

Evelynn: "You okay?"

Mitch: "I…I don't know."

Skyler: "Just forget about it Mitch."

Brooke: "She's not worth it. What a lost cause."

Emma: "Don't say that!"

Skyler: "Why? It's true."

Emma: "I know how people feel remember and she was feeling more than hatred."

Evelynn: "It doesn't matter."

 _Bell rings…._

Skyler: "There's the bell. Come on Brooke."

Evelynn: "Later. Let's go guys."

Later in the evening, Lauren was on the bridge crying so hard. She was screaming also. She still couldn't believe he said that.

Lauren: "Why does he hate me that way?! It's not fair. This is all Evelynn's fault! It's her fault! Not mine! HERS!" (continues crying) "I just want her to feel the same pain I feel!"

Ashen Eyes: "Oh?"

Lauren: (gasps) "Wh-who are you?!"

Ashen Eyes: "Let's just say that I'm a friend. I heard what you said. You want to make her agonize don't you? I know all about that. Your hatred for the Ainsworth Twins. I can give you what you want."

Lauren: "What? Really?"

Ashen Eyes: "Yes. I can make them understand what it is like to not have any friends. They will feel pain. I can make sure of that. I'll make them suffer for you. You can have your revenge Lauren."

Lauren: _He knows my name?!_

Ashen Eyes: (offers a handshake) "Well. What do you say?"

Lauren: (evil smirk) "Yeah. Let's do it." (shakes his hand)

Notes: Aw damn... She has no idea what she's getting herself into...


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Evelynn invited Mitch over so that she, Emma, and him can do homework together. Emma finished hers before them and went upstairs to let them be alone and look at the book she got. Evelynn saw Mitch still feeling down. She scoot a little closer to him.

Evelynn: "I'm sorry Mitch.."

Mitch: "What? No! What happened at school today was all Lauren. She….(sighs) She shouldn't have come at you guys like that."

Evelynn: "I wasn't talking about that. I meant I'm sorry **I DON'T HAVE A TV IN MY HOUSE**!"

Elias: "Ha ha ha."

Mitch: "I'm fine with that."

Evelynn: "And about your Lauren problem, she'll cool off. She can't control you. If she can't help that you're our friend, then she doesn't deserve your friendship.. Cause you're pretty cool."

Mitch: (blushing) "Wow Lynn.. Thanks.. I'm glad you're my friend."

Evelynn: (punches his arm)

Mitch: "Yowch!"

Evelynn: "Don't get too mushy on me."

Mitch: "Heh…heh…."

Evelynn: "Hey! Why don't we got to school tomorrow? Me, you, and Emma."

Mitch: "You mean walk together?"

Evelynn: "What else would I mean?"

Mitch: "That would be great."

Evelynn: "Good. You better not forget, or I'll hurt you."

Mitch: "I won't. Promise."

Evelynn: "Good."

Mitch: "Thanks Lynn." (holds her hand)

Evelynn: "Sure. Anything for my best friend."

Mitch: "We're best friends?!"

Evelynn: "Duh. Dummy."

Mitch: (holds both hands) "Wow."

Elias: "Would you like to keep those hands?"

Mitch: (quickly lets go) "I'm sorry sir!"

Elias: "Much better."

Evelynn: "Ugh! Dad!"

Chise: "Elias. Be nice."

Elias: "Yes dear."

Evelynn: "Dad's just joking. **AREN'T YOU DAD**?"

Elias: "I was joking?"

Chise: (giggles, nudges him)

After they were done with their homework, Mitch started to go home.

Evelynn: "I'll be at your house. Tomorrow."

Mitch: "I won't forget."

As he walked out the door, Emma came downstairs. When she saw Mitch leaving, a feeling came over her. A very uncomfortable feeling.

Emma: "Mitch! Wait!"

Mitch: "Hmm?"

Evelynn: "What's wrong?"

Emma: "I…well it's just that….Nothing…"

Evelynn: "You okay?"

Mitch: "Something wrong?"

Emma: "No. It's nothing. Maybe I was over thinking.."

Mitch: "I'll see you guys tomorrow." (leaves)

Evelynn: "Sis. Are you sure you're okay?"

Emma: "I just have this very aching sensation that something will happen. Something **bad**.."

That was Emma Ainsworth for you. For when Mitch had almost arrived home. He then started to hear a noise.

Mitch: "Hello? Who's there?"

…..

Mitch: (shrugs it off) "Hmm…"

He continued. Unaware that Ashen Eyes was right behind him with a very evil grin.

* * *

The next day, Evelynn jumped out of bed completely with Emma following slowly rubbing her eyes. Evelynn quickly ran passed Elias who was also up.

Elias: "Woah. You're up early."

Evelynn: "Yeah! We're going to walk to school together with Mitch!"

Elias: "Oh. You seem very attracted to this boy."

Evelynn: "It's not like that at all.." (looks the other way)

Elias: (not convinced) "Mhm.. Well if that's the case, I would love to accompany the three of you."

Evelynn: "Uh…."

Elias: "Is that a problem?" (sly smile)

Evelynn: "No way Dad. NO PROBLEM!"

Elias: "Hm. We'll see."

After they had breakfast, Chise kissed them farewell and they went off to pick up Mitch. Evelynn rushed ahead of them as quickly as possible.

Elias: "Don't be so eager sweetie."

Evelynn: "How am I eager?" (knocking rapidly)

Emma: "It shows Sister."

Evelynn: (blushing) "Shut it.."

Mitch's Mother: "Oh! Hello."

Evelynn: "Hi. It's me Evelynn from the other day."

Mitch's Mother: "Uh…Okay?"

Evelynn: "Is Mitch ready Mam?"

Mitch's Mother: "Who?"

Evelynn: "Uh….Mam?"

Elias: (raises eyebrow) "?"

Evelynn looked around the house. There was know sign of him anywhere. Evelynn told his mother thank you and went back to Elias and Emma.

Evelynn: "He's not there…"

Elias: "What?"

Emma: "He left on ahead?"

Evelynn: "Yeah he did…"

Elias: "You okay baby?"

Evelynn: "He's such a liar! That **DUMBASS**!"

Elias: "Hey.. Language."

Evelynn: "It's true! He lied to me!"

Emma: "Wait a minute now! Maybe he uh.. went on ahead thanks to his mother. Doesn't he ride the train alone like us sometime?"

Evelynn: "Well I guess so.. But his mom is acting weird.."

Elias: "How so?"

Evelynn: "Like she didn't know who I was talking about!"

Emma: "That is strange."

Evelynn: "Let's just go already…."

Emma watched Evelynn kick up dirt. She went ahead then stopped and saw that Elias was still staring at Mitch's house.

Emma: "Daddy?"

Elias: "Hmm?"

Emma: "You okay?"

Elias: "Oh! I'm alright. Let's get you both to school."

After they got off the train, Elias waved goodbye to them and told them to cheer up. He then got on a different train and headed back to Mitch's house. Something doesn't feel quite right, he said to himself.

Elias: (knocking)

Mitch's Mother: "Oh hello. You were with those two girls."

Elias: "My daughters."

Mitch's Mother: "Oh. I figured."

Elias: "Yes. They play with your son at our home all the time."

Mitch's Mother: "Excuse me?"

Elias: "Your son. Mitch I think? He's very fond of my daughter Evelynn."

Mitch's Mother: "I don't know what you're talking about. **I don't have any children**."

Elias: "What?"

Mitch's Mother: "Excuse me." (closes door)

That statement made Elias ponder, but he would have to figure it out later. He had to work. Much later during lunch, Emma saw that Evelynn moped at the lunch table. She was barely eating anything. She decided to go over and try to cheer her up.

Emma: "Hey."

Evelynn: "Hey.."

Emma: "Where are Skyler and Brooke?"

Evelynn: "I don't know. They're usually here waiting for us and calling us over to them."

Emma: "Yeah."

Eva: "Hi."

Emma: "Hey Eva."

Eva: "Hey Lynn."

Evelynn: "Know this Eva. **Boys are jerks and they** **SUCK**!"

Eva: "Uh….Okay? What's wrong with Lynn."

Emma: "Like she said. Boys."

Eva: "Boys are icky."

Evelynn: "HERE! HERE!" (drinks juice fast)

Emma: "Careful. You'll get hiccups again."

Evelynn: "Just wait till Skyler and Brooke hears about this.."

Eva: "Wh-"

Emma: "Mitch said yesterday that he wanted to walk to school with Evelynn and me. We went to his house this morning and he wasn't there…"

Evelynn: " **TWO FACE FIBBING JACKASS!** "

Emma: "Don't curse Sis. Dad will freak."

Evelynn: "Whatever.."

Eva: "I got a question."

Emma: "Spill."

Eva: " **Who's Mitch?** "

Emma and Evelynn looked directly at Eva. They thought that this was just a joke but the look on her face meant she was serious. She didn't know who Mitch was!

Emma: "Mitch. He's in our class."

Eva: "?"

Evelynn: "He sits across the room with Lauren."

Eva: "Are you talking about that seat next to Lauren?"

Emma and Evelynn: "YEAH!"

Eva: "No one has sat there since the beginning of school."

Evelynn: "Wha?!"

Eva: "You guys came here in December right?"

Emma: "Yeah."

Eva: "Well no one sat there when I started in September."

Emma: "I don't believe this.."

Evelynn: "What?"

Emma: "She's sincere. She's telling the truth."

Evelynn: "You don't know who Mitch is?"

Eva: "No.. Should I?"

Evelynn: "He's been hanging out with us for months! You, me, Emma, Skyler, and Brooke! We played together."

Emma: "You don't remember?"

Eva: "No. And **who's Skyler and Brooke?** "

Evelynn: "What is going on here?!"

Emma: "You don't know who they are either?"

Eva: "No. I gotta go. You guys are acting weird. Later."

Evelynn: "Emma…"

Emma: "Yeah?"

Evelynn: "What the hell is going on here?"

Emma: "I don't know but we have to find out."

Later on that day, Chise got a call from Stella.

Stella: "Hey Chise. It's been a while."

Chise: "Yeah. The twin's birthday. So what's up?"

Stella: "I wanted to come over and tell you some good news. Me and Yuuji."

Chise: "Really? What about?"

Stella: "It's a surprise."

Chise: "I have to pick up the girls."

Stella: "Oooh! I'll do it!"

Chise: "You'll pick up the girls?"

Stella: "No problem. I'll tell your brother to come to your place. We'll be there shortly."

Chise: "Okay. See you there."

School was about to be out for today. Emma grabbed Evelynn's hand and took her up the stairs.

Evelynn: "The 2nd grade hall?"

Emma: "Yep."

Evelynn: "Why?"

Emma: "Answers. Excuse me. Mr. Winters?"

Mr. Winters: "Hello there. How can I help you?"

Emma: "Do two girls name Skyler and Brooke come to this classroom?"

Mr. Winters: " **There are no girls with those names**."

Evelynn: "This has to be there classroom! They told us so!"

Mr. Winter: "Sorry.."

Evelynn: (takes out phone) "Look! This is a picture of them with us."

Mr. Winters: (takes phone) "I only see the two of you."

Evelynn: "What?!" (takes phone) "Wha…..No….No way…"

Emma: "I don't believe it. He's right. It's just the two of us…"

Mr. Winters: "Why don't you two get back to class. It's almost time for the final bell. Sorry I couldn't help you.."

Evelynn: "Sis. They're gone from every picture.."

Emma: "Evelynn do you have a picture of Mitch on your phone?"

Evelynn: "Why….?"

Emma: "Because if my theory is correct then maybe he didn't ditch you this morning."

Evelynn: "You mean?"

Emma: "Yeah. It's no coincidence..."

When Evelynn flip through her phone, she finally came to the picture of her and Mitch. Emma then saw a scared look on her face. She showed it to Emma and she nodded like she knew that would happen.

Emma: "Thought so.."

Evelynn: "He's not in the picture with me… Why is this happening?!"

Emma: (takes her hand) "Hey. Calm down. Let's go back to the classroom and talk to Mrs. Everett so we can remedy the situation."

Evelynn: (panicking) "O-okay.."

The twins went back downstairs and darted to the classroom. They then saw Stella but kept going.

Stella: "Hey girls. What's wrong?"

Evelynn: "Just a minute Stella!"

Stella: "Uh…"

Emma: "Mrs. Everett! Is there anyone name Mitch in this class?!"

Mrs. Everett: "No. There isn't. Why?"

Evelynn: "There has to be! He sits back there in that seat!"

Mrs. Everett: "No one has ever sat there ever girls. I was thinking about taking it to another class before it caught dust."

Stella: "Guys?"

Mrs. Everett: "Who is this."

Emma: "This is Stella. She's our godmother. She came to pick us up. But we can't! We need answers!"

Eva: "What's wrong with you guys?"

Evelynn: "Eva!" (grabs her shoulder) "You seriously don't remember Brooke?! Your own sister! Your big sister!"

Eva: " **I don't have a big siste** r."

Stella: " **?!** "

Eva: " **I'm an only child**."

Evelynn: "This can't be happening!"

Stella: "Girls! Come with me now!"

Emma: "But Aunt Stella…"

Stella: "I said NOW!"

Stella grabbed them both by the hand and they went to the train station. When they got there, she put them on but she got off.

Evelynn: "Where you going Stella?!"

Stella: "I'm gong to get your dad. I know what happened to your friends. This happened before. Go home to your mom. I'll be there with Elias shortly. (watches door closing) Tell your mom! This happened before! She'll know what it means!"

Evelynn: "What did she mean by this happened before?"

Emma: "I don't know."

When Stella arrived at the College, students were walking about and she asked around for Elias.

Student #1: "Professor Ainsworth? That room right there."

Stella: "Thanks."

Elias was just packing up when Stella burst through the door surprising him.

Stella: "Elias!"

Elias: "Stella? What are you doing here? I was just leaving."

Stella: "The girls' friends. Skyler, Brooke, and some boy name Mitch. They're missing.."

Elias: "Skyler and Brooke too?"

Stella: "Yeah. I went to pick them up and they were questioning her little sister."

Elias: "Eva."

Stella: "She told the twins that she doesn't have a big sister. She's an only child. When she said that I knew.. I knew something felt familiar. It was like that before.. With Ethan."

Elias: "Ashen Eyes…"

Stella: (nods sadly)

Elias: (pounds desk) "Damn it! Where are the girls now?"

Stella: "I sent them home, so I could get you."

Elias: (takes her hand) "Come on. We're leaving."

* * *

When they got back, the girls went straight into Elias' arms.

Evelynn: "Dad… What is going on…. If this is a sick joke, it's totally not funny…"

Emma: "Why is this happening Daddy?"

Stella: "Can I tell them?"

Chise: "Sure."

Elias: "If you're comfortable."

Evelynn: "Tell us what?"

Yuuji: "I like to know too."

Stella: "Why don't we sit down then."

Once they all sat down, Stella got a bit remorseful because of what happened when she was a kid. But now, it's happening to the girls.

Stella: "Well where do I begin? It was Christmas Eve. Ethan and I were a bit older than you are when we met your parents. (looks at Yuuji) When I met your sister. Ethan was very hyperactive back then. Our parents gave us permission to walk around in London. He was childish and out of control. All because he never seen snow before. He knows he gets sick very easily but you know how he is. He wouldn't listen. What an idiot.. one thing led to another. We got into a big fight. I said something that I regret saying. I never should've said that to begin with.."

Evelynn: "What did you say to him?"

Stella: "I told him that I didn't care and that I wish he wasn't born.."

Emma: (gasps)

Evelynn: "Woah.."

Stella: "I regretted it ever since. When I told our parents what happened, they didn't know who I was talking about. I was the only one that remembered him. So your mom and dad helped me find him. He had him. And I know for a fact he has your friends. Ashen Eyes.."

Emma: "He does?!"

Evelynn: "He can do that?! Wipe people from existence?!"

Chise: "He almost took your father."

Elias: "I was fine. His nuisance is very infuriating. He put me with Ethan."

Evelynn: "We never got into a fight with our friends! How?! Why them?! Is it because of what I did?! Is he getting back at me?! Because I tore him to pieces and then took off his head?!"

Yuuji: "Woah! You took his head off too?!"

Chise: "Evelynn don't blam-"

Evelynn: (tears) "It's my fault! He's doing this because of what I did to him!"

Emma: "No Sis.."

Evelynn: "He's punishing me by hurting them! Sky…Brooke…..Mitch….. Their families are gonna forget them and it's all my fault!" (crying) "I shouldn't have—(gasps)"

Elias grabbed Evelynn and nuzzled her gently. She truly believe that this was her fault but it wasn't.

Elias: "It is not your fault.."

Evelynn: (sobbing) "But Dad…"

Elias: "You did nothing wrong. You were protecting your friend when he hurt him. You were also protecting your family."

Chise: "Daddy's right Baby Girl. None of this is on you."

Stella: "It's on him Lynn."

Elias: (licks her tears) "So no more crying. Okay?"

Evelynn: "I was mean to Mitch Dad.."

Elias: "I know. I know."

Emma: "So what do we do?"

Ariel: "YOOHOO!"

Yuuji: "What the—Bug! Shoooo! (swats at her) Go away Bug!"

Chise: "That's not a bug Fumiki. That's an Ariel."

Ariel: "Why does everyone in this family think I'm some kinda bug?"

Elias: "Because you are. What do you want?"

Evelynn: (sniffles)

Ariel: "Aw. What is wrong youngest Thorn offspring?"

Evelynn: "Our friends are gone…"

Ariel: "That's exactly why I came here! I saw them!"

Elias: "You saw them?!"

Ariel: "Yes! That old sand demon has them."

Chise: "Ashen Eyes.."

Ariel: "Yes! 2 girls. And a boy! The boy was putting up a fight."

Evelynn: "Mitch!"

Emma: "Where are they Ariel?!"

Evelynn: "Can you take us to them?!"

Ariel: "Mhm! Follow me."

The Ariel got on Evelynn's shoulder, then Elias, Chise, the twins, Ruth, Stella, and Yuuji followed the Ariel to search for the missing friends. Elias became human again. Though the kids knew what he looked like, their parents on the other hand do not. When they got into the same part of the forest when they were searching for Ethan, the Ariel felt confused.

Ariel: "Hmm."

Elias: "Well which way?"

Ariel: "I think it was this way.."

Elias: "You think or you know…?"

Ariel: "Don't get snippy with me Bonehead!"

Elias: "So you don't know. Typical.."

Chise: "Now, now.."

Evelynn: "We're lost then.."

Stella: "It was a lot easier to find when it was Winter."

Ruth: (sniffs) "How about we split up then.. (turns human) Come with me Emma."

Emma: "Okay."

Stella: "You're with me Yuuji."

Yuuji: "Of course."

Elias: "This might be good. We might be able to locate them better this way."

Evelynn: "Can I stay with you guys?"

Chise: (takes her cheeks) "Of course you can baby."

Elias: "Don't fret. We'll find them."

Evelynn: Yeah. So, I can apologize. Because who knows what he's doing to them.."

Far off from where they were, Ashen Eyes was still holding Skyler and Brooke in two of his hands while Mitch was in his other one trying to break free. Ashen Eyes had a strong grip on him. He soon felt a something in his pocket. It was his wooden pencil. That moment made him think.

 _Yesterday.._

Mitch: "Ugh!"

Evelynn: "What's up?"

Mitch: "I keep breaking my pencil.."

Evelynn: "Let me see it."

Mitch: "You don't have a pencil sharpener?"

Evelynn: "No." (uses claws) "Here."

Mitch: "Woah that's sharp."

Evelynn: "Yeah it is. Instead of using this to do homework and stuff, with enough force, you can **STAB** someone with this!"

Mitch: "You're starting to scare me Lynn."

Evelynn: "What I'm saying is that this can be use for self-defense."

Mitch: "Well it's really sharp. I'll tell you that."

Evelynn: "It pays to have a friend who is part demon."

Mitch: "You're no demon Lynn.."

Evelynn: (blushes) "Stop with the mushy!" (punches his arm)

Mitch: "Ow!" (laughs)

 _Present…_

Mitch then took the pencil and with enough force, stabbed Ashen Eyes. He let go of Mitch and the girls as he screamed in pain.

Mitch: "Skyler! Brooke! Wake up! We gotta get out of here now!"

Ashen Eyes: "You are not going anywhere you little brat!" (raise his staff)

As Ashen Eyes raised his staff, centipedes escaped his cloak and started to crawl towards them. Mitch started to get that creepy crawly feeling as they got closer.

Mitch: (trembling) "Mrs. Ainsworth, Emma, Mr. Ainsworth, Lynn… (SCREAMS) **HELP MEEEEEEEEEEE!** "

That scream echoed throughout the whole forest. Ruth and Emma heard it.

Ruth: "Was that?"

Emma: (red eyes) "It was.."

Elias, Chise, and Evelynn heard it also.

Chise: "That voice."

Elias: "It was him."

Chise: "Evelynn!"

Elias watched as Evelynn went at lightning speed. So fast that the Ariel fell off her shoulder. Elias quickly followed after her.

Ariel: "Woah!"

Chise: (picks her up) "You okay?"

Ariel: (dizzy) "Yeah… She really likes this boy.."

Chise: "She sure does. Wait up you two!"

Elias: "Evelynn! Wait!"

She was too focused to hear. When they got there, Elias saw centipedes about to attack the kids. He took out his staff and used a fire spell to send them away. When Mitch opened his eyes, he saw Evelynn running towards him.

Mitch: "LYNN!"

Evelynn: "MITCH!"

Before he could run towards her, Ashen Eyes grabbed him by the neck with his scarf. He almost choked.

Mitch: (can't breathe)

Evelynn: (gasps) "No!"

Ashen Eyes: "Ah. Ah. Not one more step, Daughter of Thorn. One move, I'll snap his neck."

Evelynn: "Don't you dare! Leave him alone!"

Elias: (picks her up) "Hold on! Calm down."

Ruth: (growling)

Chise: "You guys heard him too?"

Emma: "Yeah."

Ashen Eyes: "Ah. So rich. The Ainsworth Family." (looks behind them) "Plus the Child of Man and…..hmm….who is this?"

Yuuji: "?!"

Chise: (keeps him close) "You're not getting my brother…"

Ashen Eyes: (crazy laughter) "The other Sleigh Beggy! You've grown since I last saw you.."

Chise: "What?"

Yuuji: "You know me?"

Evelynn: "Let them go you freak! They did nothing to you!"

Emma: "Why are you doing this?!"

Elias: "Those are children Ashen Eyes! Are really planning to wipe them away from reality? Like you almost succeeded with me Ethan?"

Ashen Eyes: "I was just doing what I was told."

Chise: "Someone told you to do this horrible thing? I don't believe you!"

Ashen Eyes: "Yes. A poor misunderstood little girl. Oh… there she is."

Everybody looked at the woods. They saw a child running straight toward them but she stopped. When they saw who it was, Emma, Evelynn, even Mitch couldn't believe who it was.

Emma: "No…"

Evelynn: "You?!"

Mitch: "Lauren?"

Ashen Eye: "Hello there my little friend."

Elias: "You can't be serious. You're working with a child?"

Ashen Eyes: "I am quite serious Child of Shadow. This little girl told me how your little girls just stole her friend from her. So she made a wish. And as a good Samaritan, I granted it."

Mitch: "Lauren…. Please say he's lying… You didn't do this…"

Lauren: "Sorry Mitch. I did.."

Mitch: "No.."

Lauren: "But you weren't suppose to be involved! When I heard that they were looking for you and how Mrs. Everett said that there was no Mitch in this class, I couldn't believe that. Then I saw you. You weren't suppose to take him! I told you to take their friends! Not Mitch!"

Ashen Eyes: "Child… Your friend is their friend… I've been watching you as well dear Lauren. You hate them as much as I. We have that in common. You wanted to get with even with them the same as me. I just gave you what you wanted. I must thank you my dear. I couldn't have done this without you. Now I can mess with them some more."

Lauren: "You-you tricked me…."

Ashen Eyes: "Never trust a trickster little girl."

Ashen Eyes opened 3 portals. Skyler and Brooke fell them.

Emma: "NO DON'T!"

Emma tried to catch them but it was too late. Mitch saw the dark void below him. He kept begging him not to do this. But with a sly grin, Ashen Eyes dropped him and he fell in.

Evelynn and Lauren: " **MITCH!** "

But he was gone…

Chise: "You won't get away with this!"

Ashen Eyes: "Like you can stop me Robin. How about we have a little deja vu?"

Chise: "No!" (looks at Elias)

Ashen Eyes: "Off you go Thorn!" (waves his staff)

Just as Elias was about to fall, something shoved him out the way!

Evelynn: "DAD NO!"

Lauren: "NO!"

Both Evelynn and Lauren shoved him making both of them fall into the dark black void together.

Chise: "EVELYNN!"

Stella: "LYNN!"

Yuuji: "Eevy!"

Emma: "SIS! LAUREN!"

Elias: "NO!"

Evelynn: "DAAAAAAAAAAAAD!"

Ashen Eyes: "How fun! Even better!"

Yuuji: "YOU BASTARD!"

Chise: (grabs him) "Fumiki! No!"

Ashen Eyes: "Aw.. Get those faces in check. The Spring Equinox is upon us. It's the same game. You remember young lady."

Stella: (clenches her fist)

Ashen Eyes: "Tick tock. Better find them. Or they are mine. Including your daughter, Robin and Thorn." (disappears, evil laugh)

Ruth: "We have to find them and fast."

Elias: (pounds at the ground) "Damn it!"

Chise: "Elias.. What do we do?"

Emma: "What if we can't save them…? Are they gone forever…?"

Chise: "Don't think like that…" (gasps) "My pelt!"

Elias: "You are not wearing that!"

Chise: "Then what do we do?"

Yuuji: "I'll get it!"

Chise: "Wait Fumiki!"

Yuuji: "I'll be fine!"

Chise: "It's under my bed. Upstairs. The room on the right."

Yuuji: "Alright. Don't worry Sis. We'll find them. We'll find Eevy."

Stella: I'm coming with you!"

Yuuji: "Alright."

Elias: "Come on. We'll split up again. Ruth. You're with me."

Chise: "Come on Emma."

Emma: "I wonder what she's doing…. She's probably scared… Evelynn."

Both Evelynn and Lauren fell in the water. Lauren opened her eyes while Evelynn tried to adjust herself.

Lauren: "Wh-where are…. (looks up) Evelynn.. We're under water.. But we're not drowning…"

Evelynn: "…."

Lauren: "Evelynn! We gotta get out of here! We have to find Mitc-?!"

Evelynn: (pounces her) " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

Lauren: "Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! What the heck is wrong with you?!"

Evelynn: " **THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! HERE I WAS, BLAMING MYSELF, BUT IT WAS YOU! IT WAS ALL YOU!** "

Lauren: "Are you gonna punch and bite me again or are we gonna find Mitch?"

Evelynn: "What…?"

Lauren: "Look. You're pissed at me. I get it.. I'm pissed at myself for trusting him. None of that matters now. Evelynn. Let's call a truce for now."

Evelynn: (gets off her) "Why should I? Why should I team up with you? I can't believe you would do something so horrendous! He hurt my dad! He tried to kill him! And me!"

Lauren: "What?"

Evelynn: (lifts her shirt) "See? My dad almost died when the same thing happened to him. I would've been dead myself if it wasn't for my dog. Ashen Eyes is a monster. Where is your freaking head at Lauren?! You just couldn't stand the fact that Mitch likes hanging out with us. That he only need to hang out with you. Well I guess it's true because if you can't have him as a friend then nobody can! He'll never forgive you now…"

Lauren: "I see that now. No one was suppose to get hurt Evelynn.. I swear. No one was suppose to be forgotten either…

Evelynn: "…"

Lauren: "Look. Let's get something straight okay? I hate you.."

Evelynn: (raised eyebrow)

Lauren: "I mean it. I really really really really REALLY REALLY-"

Evelynn: " **Get to the point or I'll claw out your neck..** "

Lauren: (scared squeal, clears throat) "We have something in common. We both really like Mitch."

Evelynn: (BLUSHES RED) "Th-that's not true.. Shut up.."

Lauren: "Don't deny it. Own up to it. As sickening as it is, you like him and I guess…he likes you too. Ugh…"

Evelynn: "I don't dislike him. He's cool."

Lauren: (sighs) "Whatever. We're not gonna get anywhere fighting each other. For now, we need to get out of here and find Mitch. We save him, we'll go back to hating each other."

Evelynn: "Tch.."

Lauren: "So. Truce?" (offers hand)

Evelynn: (rolls eyes, shakes hand) "Truce."

For now, Evelynn and Lauren called a cease fire. Back at the house, Yuuji reached under the bed and pulled out a skinned pelt.

Yuuji: "This must be it."

Stella: "Come on. Let's get it to Chise."

Yuuji: "She can't wear that. She's pregnant."

Stella: "Oh… Do you think it will work on me?"

Yuuji: "He called me a Sleigh Beggy."

Chise: "Your sister is one. Chise used that thing to find my brother and Elias. She turned into a bear."

Yuuji: (puts it on) "If it worked for Chise. It might just work for me."

Stella: "Yuuji!"

When Yuuji put on the pelt, he started to get on all fours. He began to change. He got bigger then suddenly, he became what Chise was. A bear. Only he wasn't a red bear. He was a darkish brown bear.

Stella: (gasps) "Babe! It worked!"

Yuuji (Bear Form): (growling)

Stella: "Yeah! Let's find the kids!" (gets on him)

Mitch came too. When he saw that he was underwater, he begin to panic then realized he could breathe. He heard moaning and saw Skyler and Brooke waking up.

Mitch: "Girls!"

Skyler: "Mitch?"

Brooke: "My head… What the heck happened…..?"

Mitch: "Ashen Eyes took us…"

Brooke: "Seriously?!"

Skyler: "Damn it! Mr. A cutting off his head didn't work… Lynn cuts him to pieces and he's still kicking! What the hell kills this joker?!"

Mitch: "I don't know… That's not all… Lauren led him to us….."

Skyler and Brooke: "WHAT?!"

Mitch: (nods sadly) "I'm sorry guys…"

Skyler: "Hey kid.. This ain't your fault…"

Brooke: "Yeah. It's hers. She really hates us…"

Mitch: "It's Lynn she hates. She wanted her to feel what it's like to not have friends… All because me and her were friends…. And I completely forgotten about her. But I didn't think she do this. I don't know who she is anymore…"

Skyler: "Well snap out it kid."

Brooke: "You got new friends now."

Skyler: "And Lynn. Man, if I know her, she's going crazy looking for you."

Mitch: "Yeah."

Not far from where they are….

Elias: "Mitch! Brooke!"

Ruth: "Skyler!" (sniffs) "This way!"

Mitch: "Shh. Guys."

Skyler: "What?"

Mitch: "Listen."

Elias: "Mitch! Where are you?!"

Mitch: "Mr. Ainsworth!"

Brooke: "The twins' dad! Hey! We're here!"

Skyler: "WE'RE HERE MR. A!"

Elias: (hears them) "Right here!" (jumps in the water) "Kids!"

Skyler: "Mr. A!"

Brooke: "We're saved!"

Elias: "Settle down. Thank goodness you're all well."

Mitch: "Even me?"

Elias: (ruffled his hair) "Especially you. Even if you are riveted to my daughter."

Mitch: "Is she with you sir?"

Elias: "No. She and your other friend fell like you three did."

Skyler: "What?!"

Ruth: "We have to find them quickly or they'll get taken."

Chise and Emma began searching for Evelynn. Chise saw that Emma stopped and was crying.

Chise: "Hey don't cry. We'll find your sister okay?"

Emma: "Yeah… I don't want to forget her.."

Chise: "You're not going to.." (hugs her)

Suddenly Emma felt something poke her in the cheek. When she looked at Chise's stomach she felt confused.

Emma: "Uh…Mom?"

Chise: "Hmm?"

Emma: "Your tummy poked me." (rubs the belly) "Is that?"

Chise: "Yeah it is. It's your baby brother or sister. I think it wants you to cheer up."

Emma: "Your right. I can feel it."

Chise: You can hear the baby?!"

Emma: "Not really. I can only feel the emotions. It feels sincere and determine. Like it knows we'll get Evelynn back."

Chise: "It helps to talk to the baby."

Emma: "Really?"

Chise: "Mhm. Daddy and I talk to you and your sister when you two were in here."

Emma: "Then I'll try too. You believe in us don't you little one? We'll find our sister you hear? And when you come, maybe you'll set a good example and maybe she won't do something this inattentive." (giggles)

Chise: (laughs) "Come on. Let's keep looking you two."

Emma suddenly heard thumping sounds. Chise heard them too. When they looked up, they saw Stella riding a bear.

Stella: "Guys! Yuuji might have something! Come on!"

Emma: "That bear is Uncle Yuuji?!"

Chise: "The pelt worked on him too?! I don't believe it.."

Emma: "Come on Mom." (grabs her hand)

Evelynn and Lauren heard thumping coming towards them. They started to get worried when they saw what looked like a giant shadow hovering over them. Stella jumped in the water and Evelynn was very happy to see her.

Stella: "Lynn!"

Evelynn: "Stella!"

Stella: "You okay right? Are you hurt?"

Evelynn: "I'm alright."

Stella: "Come on out of here. You too."

Lauren: (sigh of relief)

Emma: "Evelynn!" (runs toward her)

Evelynn: "Hey!"

Emma: (hugs her)

Evelynn: "I'm okay. Don't kill me."

Emma: "Dummy.."

Emma saw Lauren and went over to her. Lauren then thought that if Emma came over to her, she would attack her too just like Evelynn did. She braced herself and got ready for the impact. But to a surprise, a hand was on her shoulder. That surprised both Evelynn and Lauren herself.

Emma: "You okay Lauren?"

Lauren: "You're worried about me?"

Emma: "Yeah. Is that wrong?"

Lauren: "I just thought….that you….."

Emma: "You're okay. That's all that matters." (smiles)

Lauren didn't think that Emma was this forgiving. She thought that she was like her sister and after everything she did to both of them.

Elias: "Evelynn!"

Evelynn: "Dad!"

Elias: (ran towards her) "Are you hurt?"

Evelynn: "No way."

Elias: "You two did not need to do that. I would've been fine."

Emma: "You guys are okay!"

Skyler: "Massive headache but we're good."

Brooke: "Thanks to your dad and uncle."

Yuuji: "This thing is something else. You want it back?"

Chise: "Thanks. Did it hurt?"

Yuuji: "Not really."

Lauren saw Mitch talking to Emma. She walked quietly toward him. while Elias was nuzzling Evelynn's forehead with his nose. Mitch saw this and came running. Lauren felt happy. She reached out her arms and Mitch did the same thing. When she was reaching to hugged him, she felt a cold breeze past by. Mitch wasn't trying to hug her. He was trying to hug Evelynn. Lauren saw this and felt hurt.

Mitch: "Lynn! Thank you! Thank you! I…. I knew you find us."

Evelynn: "I'm so sorry Mitch. I'm sorry for all the mean things I said.."

Mitch: "What did you say?"

Evelynn: (looks the other way) "D-don't worry about it…"

Mitch: "Whatever you said, I deserved it."

Evelynn: "No. (hugs him) It wasn't your fault."

Mitch realized that. And he knows for a fact that it wasn't Evelynn's fault either. He saw Lauren in the corner of his eye and glared at her. Suddenly, they heard clapping.

Ashen Eyes: "That was incredibly delightful! It seems you win again."

Chise: "You are just impossible. Why don't you just go away and croak?"

Ashen Eyes: "As I told you. Only **The Two** can defeat me."

Emma: "We will defeat you."

Ashen Eyes: (surprised)

Elias saw that expression. It left him confused. It almost seemed like Ashen Eyes was afraid. All because of what Emma said.

Emma: "We know of a prophecy. Two 12-year-olds will combine their strengths and destroy you. We'll find them. And they'll end you eternally. You'll never hurt anyone else ever again."

Evelynn: " **EVER!** "

Ashen Eyes: "You two still don't know."

Chise: "Know what?"

Ashen Eyes: "I'll never tell. Ta-ta for now." (disappears)

Evelynn: "Hey! Come back here! We're not through with you!"

Elias: (holds her) "No sweetheart. We are definitely not…"

Evelynn: (growls)

Mitch: "We'll get him."

Evelynn: "Yeah. Thanks. (smiles)

Lauren saw this. She wanted to speak but suddenly got interrupted.

Marielle: "Mitch!"

Mitch: "Oh hey. Were you looking for me?"

Marielle: "Yeah I was. Your mother is worried sick about you."

Mitch: "She is?"

Evelynn: "She remembers?!"

Emma: "Thank goodness."

Elias: "I bet both of your parents are worried as well girls."

Skyler: "God! Ma is gonna kill me!"

Chise: "We'll do our best to explain. Marielle. What are you doing here? And how do you know Mitch?"

Evelynn: "Yeah. I like to know to."

Mitch: "Well this is…."

Marielle: "Lauren?!"

Lauren: " **MOM?!** "

All: "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

Mitch: "Yeah. Marielle is Lauren's mother."

Chise: "I don't believe this!"

Notes: (MIND BLOWN)


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Marielle: "Hey girls."

Emma: "Uh…"

Evelynn: "Hi?"

Marielle: "Oh. I get it. You two were babies when I saw you."

Lauren: "Mom. Do you know them?"

Marielle: "Of course baby. You were just born when I met the twins. You were a few days old. In fact, the twins are 4 months older than you."

Evelynn: "Wait wait wait! (laughs) "We're older than her?"

Marielle: "Yep."

Evelynn: "So you should be listening to us. Haha!"

Lauren: "What'd you say?!" (getting angry)

Chise: "Wait just a minute! Marielle is your mother.."

Lauren: "Uh..yeah?"

Emma: "What's wrong Mom?"

Chise: "Marielle is a Witch."

Emma: (gasps)

Evelynn: "You mean a real witch?!"

Chise: "Yeah. Like magic."

Mitch: "What?"

Evelynn: "So if she's a Witch and she's Lauren's mom…."

Chise: "That makes Lauren…"

Elias: " **Half-Witch**."

Emma and Evelynn: " **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT?!** "

Marielle: "Yes. My daughter is a Witch-Hybrid. Just like your daughters are Mages."

Lauren: "You're Mages?!"

Evelynn: "Yeah."

Emma: "I guess we're like the same huh."

Mitch: "You're a Witch?"

Lauren: "…." (nods)

Evelynn: "You didn't know?"

Mitch: "No. I didn't.."

Skyler: "Out of this world. I love magic!"

Brooke: "First Mages now a Witch. So cool!"

Lauren: "Mitch….I'm…"

Mitch: "DON'T SPEAK TO ME!"

Lauren: "But…."

Mitch: "I can't believe you would do this just because you hate Lynn! Because I was hanging out with her and her friends!"

Lauren: "I just wanted to be friends again…"

Mitch: "Well you can forget it! I never want to speak to you again.."

Just then, Lauren started to cry.. She ran crying to Marielle while the twins looked back at Mitch. Emma could tell that he meant what he said but deep down she could tell that he was hurting. Not for what Lauren did but for loosing her as a friend. As of that, Lauren went back to hating the twins. But more importantly, she hates herself a lot more.

Elias: "How about we get home. All of us."

Chise: "Yeah."

Marielle took Mitch home while Elias took Skyler and Brooke home. When he got back, only Stella and Yuuji were there.

Chise: "Are you sure you're okay Fumiki?"

Yuuji: "I promise. I'm fine. I'm just surprised that I could do that."

Stella: "Me too babe."

Emma: "Uncle Yuuji. What did Ashen Eyes meant when he said that you've grown?"

Chise: "I was confused by that myself."

Elias: "Is it possible that Ashen Eyes met you both when you were younger?"

Chise: "I didn't see him back then. Just when he turned me into a fox."

Yuuji: "And I don't remember much when I was a baby. But I never saw him before."

Stella: "Are we targets now? Is he just gonna keep coming after this family?"

Elias: "I won't let him do that."

Emma: "The prophecy Dad. The books under your bed said something about a prophecy that will destroy him once and for all."

Elias: "You know about that?" (looks at Chise)

Emma: "Uh-huh. But the books were torn and scribbled in. So I went to the library in London all by myself and found something better."

Chise: "You two don't need to worry about that. Daddy and I will handle it."

Elias: "You two just focus on being normal girls. That's all I ask from you."

Evelynn: "Mom! Dad!"

Elias and Chise: (quickly looks up)

Evelynn: " **WE'RE NOT NORMAL!** He'll just keep coming after us or our friends. He'll keep toying with the Ainsworth family! I won't have it anymore! We want to help!"

Emma: "Until then, NO ONE is safe.. Not our friends, not you and Mom, NOBODY…"

Evelynn was bothered by that. The thought him coming after her friends again. That just made her even madder. She ran upstairs past Ruth almost knocking into him.

Ruth: "Is she okay?"

Elias: "She'll be fine. I'll talk to her later."

Upstairs, Evelynn just looked directly out the window. It was almost evening time. She then thought of her friends. They will continue to be in danger if they stick around her and Emma. That made her scratch up the window with her claws… She opened the window and make a big leap out and landed on her feet. It was late but it wouldn't hurt to walk around. She had 2 cartons of Goldfish in her pocket. She went into the woods and use her claws to climb a tree and sit on the branch and eat. Much later, she heard a noise. She quickly looked up then grit her teeth when she saw who it was.

Cartiphilus: (sighs) _I'm famished._

Evelynn: "Joseph.."

Cartiphilus: (looks up) "What…Oh… The youngest Ainsworth. At least not for long. What are you doing up there at this ungodly hour?"

Evelynn: "What are you doing out of your well?"

Cartiphilus: "Touche. It is no concern of yours. I only want to speak to your mother."

Evelynn: "Why?"

Cartiphilus: "None of your business." (stomach growling)

Evelynn: (snickers) "Aw. You're hungry."

Cartiphilus: "Tch! Little monster…."

Evelynn: (jumps from branch) "My dad still says I should avoid you."

Cartiphilus: "It be wise to listen to your father."

Evelynn: "But….here." (throws Goldfish)

Cartiphilus: (catches them) "What are these things?"

Evelynn: (munches) "Goldfish."

Cartiphilus: "You eat pet fish?"

Evelynn: "No Dummy. They're snacks. You know. Crackers. They're good too. Mmm. Real tasty."

Cartiphilus: (tastes a few) "Mmm. It won't be enough but it should tie me down till supper."

Evelynn: "Well later…" (walks away quickly)

Cartiphilus: "It's seems that old fossil has been targeting your friends."

Evelynn: "….What of it?"

Cartiphilus: (smirks) "If you want to protect them from him, take their memories."

Evelynn: "Their memories?"

Cartiphilus: "Of you and your sister. They won't know you but they'll be safe.."

Evelynn: "How do I know this isn't some sorta trap?"

Cartiphilus: (munches) "Your father did it to an inspector one time for that idiot priest."

Evelynn: "He did?"

Cartiphilus: "Doesn't remember a thing about him. One spell from his staff and poof! Memories of the event are gone."

Evelynn: "Huh. But I don't have a staff though. I'm not old enough."

Cartiphilus: "Just use Daddy Dearest. Ta ta." (walks away)

Evelynn thought long and hard about that. She took out her phone and started texting Mitch.

Evelynn: (texting) Hey.

Mitch: (texting) What's up?"

Evelynn: (texting) Nothing. You?

Mitch: (texting) I've been better…

Evelynn: (texting) Still angry at Lauren?

Mitch: (texting) It was a low blow. I don't think I'll ever forgive her….

Evelynn: (texting) Will you come over tomorrow?

Mitch: (texting) Sure. Why?

Evelynn: (texting) I just wanna talk to you. It's important.

Mitch: (texting) Okay. I'll be there.

Evelynn: (texting) Great. Later.

After she finished that conversation, she clenched her phone tightly and fought back a few tears. She ran straight home. The great adventures she had with them came into view. The more she thought about it, the more she knew it had to be done.

* * *

The next afternoon came. Mitch knocked on the door and came face to face with Elias who was in his natural form. He changed in that second into Simon.

Elias: "Mitch. Afternoon."

Mitch: "That gets more impressive every time you do that Mr. Ainsworth sir."

Elias: "Are you trying to flatter me?"

Mitch: "NO SIR! Just being nice."

Elias: "Mhm…"

Mitch: _This just got awkward…_ Lynn invited me over today."

Elias: "Of course. Evelynn!"

Evelynn: "Hey."

Mitch: "I'm here."

Evelynn: "We were about to have a snack. Come on in."

Mitch: "Sure."

Elias: (soft growling)

Mitch: "Ah!" (walks quickly)

Elias: (laughs)

Chise: "Baby. Be nice."

Elias: "It humors me how he flinches like that."

Chise: "You're humorous."

Elias: (pulls her close) "Is that wrong?"

Chise: (kisses his nose) "Maybe not that much. But Evelynn must have a reason to call him over here."

Elias: "I'm puzzled by that as well. At breakfast, she barely touched her Cheerios. I wonder what is on her mind?"

Emma came downstairs and greeted Mitch. She saw Evelynn lead him to the greenhouse. She also saw Evelynn with Elias' staff behind her back. That made her jump a few steps and grab her by the arm.

Emma: "What do you think you're doing?!"

Evelynn: "What I need to do.."

Emma: "You can't…."

Evelynn: "I have to! It's the only way they'll be safe. All of them. Mitch is first. Then Sky and Brooke are next. Ashen Eyes won't hurt them if they don't know who we are." (snatches her arm away)

Emma: "Evelynn… Don't do this… there has to be another way."

Evelynn: "Well there isn't! Don't get in my way Sis."

Emma had to do something quick before that happens. She then saw Elias looking around then coming into the living area.

Elias: "Where is that thing?"

Chise: "Looking for your staff?"

Elias: "Yes. Sometimes, it feels like it has legs."

Chise: (giggles) "I thought I saw it over there a while ago."

Emma: "Mom! Dad!"

Chise: "Hey what's wrong?"

Elias: "What is it Emma?"

Emma: "Evelynn has your staff!"

Chise: "What?!"

Elias: "Why?!"

Emma: "She had it behind her back. She took Mitch to the greenhouse outside. She said it was better this way. Ashen Eyes won't hurt our friends if they don't know who we are.."

Chise: "No…"

Elias: "She's going to take away his memories…" (rushes out the door)

Chise: "Elias! Wait up!"

Emma: "Wait for me! Wait!"

In the greenhouse, Evelynn gave Mitch some Goldfish. She saw that he was still upset about the whole incident with Ashen Eyes and Lauren.

Evelynn: "You okay?"

Mitch: "Yeah. It's just that…. Well…. Lauren is just impossible."

Evelynn: "No kidding."

Mitch: "I won't forgive her for this. We coulda been killed you know?"

Evelynn: "Ah. You'll get over it. A week will go by and you two will be friends again. You'll see."

Mitch: "How are you not angry with her?"

Evelynn: "Oh I'm still pissed at her but that doesn't mean that you have to be. Like she said. You two have been best friends long before we have. You can't be mad at her forever Mitch."

Mitch: "I guess so. But Lynn."

Evelynn: "Hmm?"

Mitch: "You're my best friend now." (takes her hands)

Hearing that made Evelyn blush a little. She then gently snatched her hands away and stood up.

Evelynn: "Why?"

Mitch: "What do you mean?"

Evelynn: "Why you have to say something like that?" _It was crappy and sweet… He's making it hard to do this. Idiot…_

Mitch: "Well… Because it's true. I can't help the way I feel about you."

Evelynn: "What?"

Mitch: "Uh! I mean you and Emma…" (blushing)

Evelynn: (grabs Elias' staff) "Mitch…I…."

Just as she grabbed Elias' staff, Elias, Chise, and Emma came and saw her clench tightly to it. Elias tried opening the door but it was locked.

Emma: "She locked the door?!"

Elias: "Damn it! Evelynn don't do it!"

Mitch: "This whole thing that happened the other day, don't let it get to you. You guys saved us. You're very brave Lynn."

Evelynn: (shaking, tears) "Brave huh? That's sweet of you to say. Too bad you won't remember Ashen Eyes or Emma or me for that much longer."

Mitch: "What are you talking abou-?!"

Mitch saw Elias' staff tip pointing directly at his forehead. The floor was glowing. All he could look at was Evelynn with glowing red eyes. Not only were they red but they were also heavy tears running down her cheeks. She was shaking the staff. She didn't want to do this but she needed to. Elias used his shoulder to try and knock the door down hard. Chise tried to kick it down. Emma used her claw to pick the lock which was a bit tricky for her.

Mitch: "L-Lynn.. What are you doin-"

Evelynn: "Just stop talking okay? I didn't want to but it was the only way…"

Mitch: "I thought you were going to hit me on the head with that thing."

Evelynn: (crying and laughing) "You dummy! You're making jokes?! Now?! When I'm about to take your memories?"

Mitch: "No.."

Evelynn: "First Kage, now you.. But I know I'm doing the right thing… I'm sorry Mitch.. I have no choice. It's the only way to keep Ashen Eyes away from you. You, Skyler, and Brooke.. You're my best friends… I care about you a lot! But I can't lose you if you guys don't remember us. You be safe this way!" (crying) "I don't know why I'm still crying when I can get this over with!"

Mitch: "Lynn!"

Elias, Chise, and Emma: "EVELYNN!"

Evelynn: "Goodbye….Mitch."

She was fixing to do it. The floor glowing brightly. Emma finally got the door unlock and Elias burst in but to his surprise and Evelynn's as well. Mitch grabbed Elias' staff and threw it across the room and grabbed Evelynn and they both fell to the floor. When Chise saw this, she was having deja vu. She did the same thing to Elias when he tried to take her memories of what Lindel told her about his past. Mitch held Evelynn tightly while he was on top of her. The shock was still on her face along with a few tears. She was angry but a bit relieved.

Evelynn: (voice breaking) "Dummy! Why did you do that? I was looking out for you."

Mitch: "You're the dummy.."

Evelynn: "What'd you say?!"

Mitch: "It's true! Don't do that! You do that, you'd take away the girl I care so deeply about!"

Chise: (gasps) "Wow.."

Mitch: "I care about you. I really lik—"

Evelynn: "You what?"

Mitch: "Uh…nothing… forget I said that.." (blushing)

Evelynn: "But you heard what he was about to do… He was gonna snap your neck… I can't let him hurt people I care about."

Mitch got off of her and just laid on his back. She laid on her side and just watch him stare at the greenhouse ceiling.

Mitch: "Lynn. I willing to fight alongside you and Emma. You were hurt when you were protecting Kage and your dad and everyone else. I want to be able to do that. Lauren and I were a team. We did everything together. But that December, I saw a girl with dark red hair and I said to myself, she's looks nice. Lauren saw that and didn't like that. She gave me the idea that if I messed around with you, you know make fun of you, it would show you that I was trying to be your friend. Man, that was stupid. I finally realized why she said that. It was to get you to hate me. But that day that monster attack us and we were saved by who knows, I just talked to you and we became friends. I don't wanna lose that because of some old timey bastard. He….scares me. I'll admit that. But what scares me more is losing you."

Evelynn: (sits up) "God that's corny."

Mitch: (sits up) "Uh…yeah."

Evelynn put her hand on his cheek. That made Chise and Emma smile. They saw Evelynn nuzzle Mitch. It felt warm and smooth. Chise and Emma awed while Elias was trying his best not to break the doorknob. Chise did her best to calm him down.

Chise: "Elias. Be calm. This is normal. Her nuzzling him."

Elias: "They did this before?!"

Chise: "Well…."

Emma: "Yeah. They did."

Chise: "Shh…"

Elias: "You knew and didn't tell me?!"

Chise: "Now, now, now now, now."

Emma: (giggles)

Mitch: "That's the second time you did that."

Evelynn: "Because what you said made me feel better. But you might get hurt again."

Mitch: "Well at least I'll still remember you."

Evelynn: "…"

Mitch: "What?"

Evelynn: "You saying that just then was stupid.."

Mitch: "Huh?!"

Evelynn: "Yep. Really stupid."

Mitch: "Aw man… It sounded cooler in my head.."

Evelynn: (snickers, then laughs)

Mitch: (laughs with her) "Lynn."

Evelynn: "Yeah?"

Mitch: "Promise you won't think about doing that again."

Evelynn: "Yeah. Okay. I won't. I promise." (holds up pinkie)

Evelynn and Mitch did a pinkie swear. He then got closer to her which startled her for a bit. She closed her eyes. She felt something touched her nose. She opened her eyes just a tad found Mitch's nose touching hers. Evelynn became red as her mother's hair. Emma was watching between her eyes while Chise was fanning Elias who's taping his foot rapidly and furiously.

Evelynn: "What the hell was that?!"

Mitch: "I saw it on an anime. It's what best friends do apparently. Was it weird?"

Evelynn: "HELL YEAH IT WAS WEIRD!"

Mitch: "My bad Lynn."

Evelynn: "Geez. You dummy." (punches his arm gently) "Come on let's watch a movie on my phone."

Mitch: "Great idea. But it would be better to watch on my tablet. I bought it with me."

Evelynn: "You wanna watch a movie on paper?"

Mitch: _This family know nothing about electronics… Mr. Ainsworth,_ _ **how old**_ _are you sir…?_ "I'll show you what I mean."

Evelynn: "Okay." (get Elias' staff) "I better put the staff back before Dad will wonder where it is."

Mitch: "Another great idea. Say, I didn't dent that thing did I?"

Evelynn: "I don't think so. If it can survive Kage, it can survive that."

As they left with Elias' staff on her shoulder, Elias, Chise, and Emma came out from where they were hiding.

Chise: "Your friend's really smart Emma."

Emma: "Yeah. I'm glad someone got through to her in time."

Elias: "If that boy dented my staff so help me…"

Chise: "It's okay. There, there."

* * *

Later that same evening, Elias was in the tub. He was still human and he was still pondering over what happened. Chise came in with only a towel. She saw Elias with a grumpy face twirling his hair.

Chise: "You're still human."

Elias: "Believe it or not, I sometimes think this way... Blame my students."

Chise: "Mind if I join you? You might be less angry."

Elias: "….I might…"

Chise: (giggles, gets in) "Feel better?" (lays on him)

Elias: (holds her) "A little. Chise. I promise you. I didn't teach her that. I would never teach them that. That's one of the spells that are taboo."

Chise: (rubs his cheek) "I know. I believe you. When Emma told us what she was about to do, I saw the look on your face. You were surprised."

Elias: (lays on her neck) "I am glad. I am also relived he didn't break my staff."

Chise: (laughs) "Thank goodness."

Elias: "If he did, I would make that boy regret it.."

Chise: "Uh-oh. Your DAD MODE is tingling. I'm sure it's not worse than bite marks."

Elias: "Yes. But seriously. Who told Evelynn to do such a thing?"

Chise: "Well if you didn't do it and I didn't….then….."

Elias: (gets out of the tub)

Chise: "Elias!"

Elias: "I know for a fact our little girl didn't think of this herself."

Chise: "Need a towel?"

Elias: (looks down) "Oh! Thank you."

Chise: (gets a towel) "Wait for me."

Downstairs, Emma sat on the couch reading while Evelynn laid upside down in Elias' chair. She looked at the picture of her selfie with Mitch.

Evelynn: (sighs)

Emma: "Well if Mitch didn't stop you, Mom and Dad would've."

Evelynn: "I could tell you told Mom and Dad. Stool Pigeon…."

Emma: "What's a Stool Pigeon?"

Evelynn: "It's another name for Snitch."

Emma: "Well what's a snitch?"

Evelynn: (irritated) "A **TATTLE TALE**!"

Emma: "Hmph! Well excuse me from stopping you from making a very big mistake."

Evelynn: (puts in earplugs) "Okay, okay. Don't be a spazz.."

Emma: "What does that-"

Evelynn: "Shut it Emma."

Evelynn scrolled through her song list looking for a song but from out of nowhere, Elias took the phone from her.

Evelynn: "Hey!"

Elias: "Evelynn.."

Emma: "Ah! Dad! Where are your clothes?!" (covers her eyes) "You too Mommy!"

Chise: "We have towels baby."

Emma: "AW! WHY?!"

Chise: "Oh Emma.."

Evelynn: "There's a thing called a shirt Dad.."

Elias: "Never mind that little girl. Who told you to do that?"

Evelynn: "What?"

Elias: "Who told you to take Mitch's memories? I know this wasn't all you sweetie."

Evelynn: "If I told you, you would be mad than you are right now…"

Emma: (eyes still covered) "I wanna know too."

Chise: (rubs her hair) "We just don't want you doing this again. Daddy and I decided not to teach you both that spell. So we never brought it up for you two. So how did you hear about it?"

Elias: "So tell us who."

Evelynn: "I….well…."

Chise: "Come on baby.."

Evelynn: (deep breathe) "Joseph told me…"

Chise: "What?!"

Elias: (clenches his fist)

Evelynn: "Dad…"

Elias: "I told you to stay away from him."

Evelynn: "I know I did what you said. I really did. I promise. I was in a tree when I saw him out of the well. I jumped down and begin to walk away. But then he was talking about my friends and how it would be better if they didn't know us. They would be safe from Ashen Eyes if they forgot about all of us. I'm sorry Mom. I'm sorry Dad.."

Elias: (cups her cheeks) "Did he do anything else to you?"

Evelynn: "No."

Chise: "What was he doing walking around the woods anyway..?"

Evelynn: "He was looking for you. He was hungry. So, I gave him Goldfish snacks. Are you guys mad? I was just trying to protect everyone…"

Elias: "Not by taking their memories. I'm thankful Mitch stopped you. No baby, I'm not mad at you. (hugs her) I'm livid at him."

Chise: "Me too. I'll go.."

Elias: "No. I'll go…"

Chise: "Are you sure?"

Elias: "I got this. I'm sick of this nonsense." (stomps his foot, towel falls)

Chise: (blushes red, covers Evelynn's eyes) "Cover your eyes baby!"

Emma: " **DAD!** "

Evelynn: "Dad before you chew him out, **PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!** "

Elias: (blushes, nervous laughing) "Sorry girls. Excuse me."

Down at the well, Cartiphilus was facing the wall listening to his grumbling stomach. The sound of a plate hitting the table caught his attention. By how it was slammed down extremely hard, he knew who it was.

Cartiphilus: "I take it you stopped her."

Elias: "What part of stay away from my girls do you not understand?" (red eyes)

Cartiphilus: "I can't help if I saw the little scamp in a tree."

Elias: (clawing at the desk) "My girls do not need to be influence by a homicidal alchemist such as yourself. I'm telling you one more time Wandering Jew. **STAY AWAY FROM MY CHILDREN** …"

Cartiphlius: "Don't get snippy halfling. You should keep an eye on them. You'll make me regret saving her life."

Elias: "?! You….You saved her life?"

Cartiphilus: "Yes. When she had that three headed creature. A monster was attacking her and that boy she was with."

Elias: "Mitch."

Cartiphilus: "She sent him to get that dog while she fought it off. You trained her well in self-defense."

Elias: "That was mostly her mother."

Cartiphilus: "Anyhoo, the dog came in with the boy and it was about to murder all of them. I took a branch from a tree and destroyed it. Saving your child. Be grateful."

Elias: "She said something saved her.."

Cartiphilus: "She had no clue it was me. So in a way.. you owe me.."

Elias: "What do you want? Just because you saved her doesn't mean I don't despise you. Cause I still do."

Cartiphilus: "Now, now little boy. In time, I will ask for that favor. Just save the date."

Elias: "Who sent it after her?"

Ccartiphilus: "Who do you think?"

Elias: "I'll kill him…"

Cartiphilus: "And he'll keep coming back. Like I said. Only The Two can defeat him when they turn 12. It seems he's found them."

Elias: "Do you know something we don't?"

Cartiphilus: "I'll never tell."

Elias: "Of course you won't.." (leaves)

Cartiphilus: "Nighty-night."

Elias left the well. He definitely knew something he thought to himself. When got back inside, he went upstairs and saw Chise on the ladder talking with Evelynn.

Evelynn: "So I shouldn't take my friends' memories? So how do I keep them from getting hurt?"

Emma: "I wanna know that too."

Chise: "That is a good question. But there is always another way. Remember that. Don't stick with one way."

Elias: "Mommy's right."

Chise: "Promise you talk to us before you do something like that okay?"

Evelynn: "Okay."

Elias: "Time for bed. You have school tomorrow."

Chise: "Nighty-night."

When they got into their bed, Chise saw Elias stare at the ceiling. She played with his hair a bit which made him smile.

Chise: "What's wrong?"

Elias: "He saved Mitch and our daughter."

Chise: "When they were watching Kage?"

Elias: "Mm." (nods)

Chise: "That was….."generous" of him.."

Elias: "He wants something. I can feel it. It also seems he knows who the prophecy is referring to."

Chise: "The two kids? Who are they?"

Elias: "He wouldn't tell me.."

Chise: "Damn it.." (lays on him) "Who are they Elias?"

Elias: "I don't know…"

Back in the room, Emma and Evelynn were fast asleep. Without them knowing, a warm breeze blew on them. A voice calling them **the protectors**.

Elias: "I just don't know.."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

A few days have passed since the incident. Everything seems as it should be. No sightings of Ashen Eyes or anything. To be honest, it became quite boring. The baby inside Chise has been kicking and she is ready for it to come. As for the twin daughters of Robin and Thorn, they continue their magic training and regular school.

One day during class, as it begins to start, Emma and Evelynn came in and sat in their regular seat. Mitch waved hi to them and Eva and sat where he also sat. When Lauren came in, a few kids begin to whisper and give her the looks. She already felt worse. She didn't need all of this. Mrs. Everett came in after her telling everyone to settle down so they can get started. Lauren sat in her seat next to Mitch.

Lauren: "Uh…. Hey Mitch. How's it going?"

Mitch: "…"

Lauren: "Are you still mad at me? I said I was sorry."

Mitch: "…."

Lauren: "Why won't you talk to me?! You can't really mean what you said!"

Mitch: (raised his hand) "Mrs. Everett."

Mrs. Everett: "Yes?"

Mitch: "Can I please switch seats with Lily?"

Emma: "Mitch…"

Mrs. Everett: "I don't see why not.. If it's okay with you Lily."

Lily: "I don't mind mam."

Lauren: "Mitch…please…."

Mitch: "I mean it… DON'T SPEAK TO ME…"

Mitch went to his new seat leaving a very sad Lauren. When he got there, he was right next to Emma and Evelynn. He gave a smile. They too gave a smile too but when Emma turned away to look at the window, she felt sad.

Lunch time had come around. The twins usually bring their lunches but they decided to try the cafeteria for a change. Evelynn had got her portion and headed to where Skyler, Brooke, Eva, and Mitch were. Emma was right behind her. She looked up and saw Lauren heading toward a table filled with kids. When she sat down, the other kids got up leaving her all by herself. This made Emma feel really bad.

Evelynn: "You coming?"

Emma: "Uh! Just go on ahead. I'll catch up."

Evelynn: "K."

After Emma got what she needed, she watched Evelynn go to the table, she then walked quickly to Lauren's table. She took a deep breathe and faced her. Lauren looked up and saw her. She showed a somewhat grimaced face. She didn't show the same hatred as she did for Evelynn. Meaning she doesn't hate Emma that much.

Lauren: "What do you want?"

Emma: "I….uh….(deep breathe) I want to sit here with you."

Lauren: "You're joking right?" (shocked)

Emma: "No."

Lauren: "But why? Don't you want to sit with your sister and your friends?"

Emma: "Yeah. But then I saw you sitting by yourself. I felt bad for you."

Lauren: "So that's it…"

Emma: "Hmm?"

Lauren: "I don't need your pity Emma Ainsworth.. Be grateful I don't have the same hatred I do for you as for your sister. Go on! Get lost!"

Emma: "But I'm not trying to misfortune you. I'm being civil. It's how I was raised."

Lauren: "By the Thorn Mage."

Emma: "Hmm.."

Lauren: "Yeah. My mom told me ALL about your folks. A centuries old Magus for a father and a Sleigh Beggy for a mother."

Emma: "Sleigh Beggy?"

Lauren: "You seriously don't know what a Sleigh Beggy is? Didn't your mom ever tell you?"

Emma: "Not practically."

Lauren: (sweat drop) "What kind of Mage are you? You know absolutely nothing… How pitiful…"

Emma: "I may not know what a Sleigh Beggy is, but I know a little about Witches."

Lauren: "You do huh?"

Emma: "Well yeah. Your kind are part of a covenant am I correct?"

Lauren: "Mmm.."

Emma: "Can I sit here?"

Lauren: "…."

Emma: "….."

Lauren: (rolling eyes) "Do what you want…"

Emma: "Great!"

Lauren: "What is with you?"

Emma: "What do you mean?"

Lauren: "I've been terrible to you and your twin and all of a sudden you're being nice to me? Is this a trap?"

Emma: "Why do you make the assumption that I would play such deception on you?"

Lauren: "Okay you using big words is really starting to piss me off. Who taught you how to talk like that? Your dad?"

Emma: "Yeah sorta."

Lauren: "I guess Evelynn takes after your mom."

Emma: "Oh no! She's just like Dad! To the extreme! Evelynn idolizes him. I do too sometimes but I'm sorta like our mother."

Lauren: "The Sleigh Beggy."

Emma: "Yeah. You don't have to keep calling her that. Just call her Mrs. Ainsworth. If that's okay with you."

Lauren: "Whatever. Your whole family is weird. Especially your dad. You know, I never heard of your dad until after I fought with your sister."

 _2 months ago…._

Marielle: "God Lauren.. This bite mark is insane."

Lauren: (sniffles)

Marielle: "Don't you get into a hissy fit with me young lady. It's your fault for making a girl fall off the monkey bars. Then getting into a fight with her little sister."

Lauren: "It's not fair Mom! I get 2 weeks while she gets 2 days! I hate this! I hate her! Damn you Evelynn Ainsworth!"

Marielle: "Ainsworth? That's who you got into a fight with?"

Lauren: "Yeah.."

Marielle: "God! You really don't know…"

Lauren: "Know what? OW!"

Marielle: "Geez…Do you know Elias Ainsworth?"

Lauren: "I think so. Wait! He's their dad?! OW!"

Marielle: "Enough talk. Let's see about this wound."

 _Present Day….._

Lauren: "I know more about you two now."

Emma: "Yeah like how we're older than you."

Lauren: (grumbling) _Pissing me off!_

At the other table, Evelynn was wondering where Emma went off too.

Evelynn: "What is she doing? She should have got what she wanted by now."

Skyler: "Maybe she went to a different table."

Evelynn: "I saved her a seat like I said."

Mitch: _Staaaaaarrrreeee…_

Eva: "What's with you?"

Evelynn: "What's wrong Mitch?"

Mitch: "Found her. She over there…"

Evelynn: "Over… Oh….."

Skyler: "What's she doing sitting with **_her_**?"

Brooke: "I have know clue. But by the way she's looking at Emma, it looks bad."

Evelynn: (gets up) "I'll be back…."

Mitch: "Lynn!"

Skyler: "Oh God. Not again."

Brooke: "Remember your temper!"

Emma: "Lauren. I really need to say something to you."

Lauren: "I bet you were holding that in. Alright.. Let me have it."

Emma: "I want to be friends with you."

Lauren: "?!"

Emma: "We started off on the wrong foot. And now that we know you're more than just a girl, you're a Witch, I want to get to know you better."

Lauren: "Heh.."

Emma: "Heh?"

Lauren: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You must be joking!"

Emma: "I don't joke about some things. Especially things that are important as this. I'm willing to start over. If you just give me and my sister a chance, we can put this behind us."

Lauren: (angry glare)

Emma: (nervous) "Uh! I mean! If uh…you're game…"

Lauren: (angry glare)

Emma: "This glare. It seems you're directing at something other than me. It's like you're directing it at…..uh….oh no…."

Evelynn: "What are you doing over here?"

Emma: "Sis….I uh…"

Evelynn: "Is she threatening you?"

Emma: "No! We were just talking."

Evelynn: (grabs her arm) "Not anymore. Let's go. Does falling off the monkey bars mean anything to you?"

Emma: "Sis! Wait! Let go!"

Evelynn didn't let go at all. When she was being dragged away, she saw Lauren's face. She wasn't angry. Just disappointed. That night after dinner Evelynn excused herself. Elias and Chise saw Emma still at the table with her head down.

Elias: "Emma?"

Chise: "What's wrong sweetie?"

Emma: "I just… I ponder how we can be better friends with Lauren…(sighs) I just want to put this whole thing behind us. She's a Witch. We're Mages. We should be working together. Is that so hard?" (leaves)

Elias: "That's not the only thing that we need to put behind us."

Chise: "Hmm?"

Later on, Elias put a bouquet of flowers on the bed. Both he and Chise laid down. Chise had the begrudged look on her face while Elias like Emma was determine to see this through.

Elias: "Honey don't make that look."

Chise: "I don't like this..."

Elias: "Remember. This is for our children. Ours and Marielle's." (reaches for her hand)

Chise: (sighs, take his hand)

When they woke up, they were in the middle of the woods. Elias helped Chise on her feet. They walked a little further and spotted Marielle speaking to some of the Witches.

Elias: "Marielle."

Marielle: "Thorn?! Chise?! What are you doing here?"

Elias: "We needed to talk."

Marielle: "I'm surprised you still have the flowers. I figured after what happened you would have gotten rid of them. Uh. Hello Chise."

Chise: (looks the other way)

Marielle: "That was years ago. You were able to forgive Elias but why not me?"

Chise: "I'm not here for you. I'm here for our girls."

Elias: "And yours as well."

The three of them spotted Lauren on a tree reading a spell book. When she looked up she saw Elias and Chise. She looked very confused and pondered what they were talking about.

The weekend came and Silver was busy making dinner. And she was going all out which left the Ainsworth Twins completely confused.

Evelynn: "What the heck is Silver doing making all that food?"

Emma: "I don't know."

Evelynn: "Thanksgiving and Christmas is 7 and 8 months away."

They looked across to the living room and saw Ruth sweeping up dust with his tail. They then saw Chise who was still showing that she was in a bad mood. Elias came down afterwards in his human glamour.

Evelynn: "Dad?"

Elias: "Hmm?"

Evelynn: "What's going on?"

Elias: "We are having guests for dinner."

Emma: Oh! Who is it?"

Elias: "It's a surprise."

Evelynn: "Is that why your human? Who's coming over?"

(knocking)

Elias: "Ah! Let's just say, that if this evening goes well, we can put this whole fighting and curse transferring behind us."

Chise: "Mmmm…." (rolls eyes)

When Elias opened the door. Marielle and Lauren were there. Marielle with a smile while Lauren just glared. Emma was definitely surprised in a good way while Evelynn was surprised in a not so friendly way.

Elias: "Marielle. Lauren. Welcome."

Marielle: "Thank you for having us."

Chise: (mumbled) "Wasn't much of a choice."

Elias: (nervous laughing) "We are very delighted to have you here. Aren't we dear?"

Chise: "Mmm…"

Elias: "Aren't we girls?"

Emma: "Yeah."

Evelynn: "Grrr…"

Elias: " **AREN'T WE EVELYNN**?"

Evelynn: "Yeah sure whatever (mumbles) sorta last minute sucker punch thing."

Elias: "Girls. Say hello."

Emma: "Hey Lauren."

Lauren: "Emma… (nasty glare) Evelynn…."

Evelynn: (red eyes) "Lauren…"

Elias: "Girls. Why don't you show Lauren your room."

Lauren: (scoffs)

Evelynn: (scoffs also)

Emma: "Yeah. Come on Lauren."

Lauren: "Mom!"

Marielle: Go on. And be nice."

Elias: (takes Evelynn's hand) "That goes for you too. **BE NICE**."

Emma: "Come on Lauren."

Evelynn: "Yeah. Hurry up!"

Lauren: "Ugh…"

Elias: "Hehehe… She's adorable."

Emma: "Lauren. This is our room."

Lauren: "What. A. Dump."

Evelynn: (growling)

Lauren: "You two have bunk beds?"

Emma: "Yeah! Our dad made it. It was a gift for our 4th birthday."

Lauren: "Huh."

Evelynn: "What?"

Lauren: "Nothing. I just find it odd that you two share a room. You guys must argue a bunch here. Thank God I'm an only child. I don't know what I would do if I had bunk beds."

Evelynn: "You probably share it with some hobo. Since that's probably the only friend you'll ever have."

Lauren: "What'd you say?!"

Emma: "Uh! I have an idea!"

Evelynn and Lauren: (raised eyebrows)

Emma: "Why don't we…uh…..we can…..uh…."

Lauren: "I got a better idea. How about we sit down and say nothing. Cause I have nothing to say to you."

Evelynn: "For once we agree. That's the best idea I ever heard from your mouth."

Lauren: "Good."

Evelynn: "Good."

Lauren: "Fine!"

Evelynn: "FINE!"

Emma: _I hate being in the middle…._

Downstairs it was a bit awkward. Elias was drinking tea while Chise was still having a face that made him nervous. Marielle was the same way. So to break the ice, she started talking.

Marielle: "So. Uh… When's the baby due?"

Elias: "It should be along in September. Hopefully before the girls start school."

Marielle: "So is it a boy or a girl?"

Chise: "We don't know yet.."

Marielle: "Well whatever gender it will be, I bet it will be a good mage. Just like the twins."

Chise: "What? You think it would be a good witch like you or your child?"

Marielle: "Uh! No that's not what I said!"

Chise: "Well it's not going to be a witch! It's going to be a mage. Plain and Simple! The last thing I want is for my children to learn how to do something dangerous. Like transferring a curse!"

Elias: "Uh.. Chise.."

Marielle: Chise.. I said I was sorry for that.."

Chise: "I still can't believe you would even think of doing something that horrific! Was it the head witch's idea?"

Marielle: "No it was all me. After that happened, she scolded me for it..."

Elias: "Is it just me, or is it really quiet up there."

Marielle: "I agree. I'm not hearing anything up there."

Elias: "Excuse me."

Marielle: "Whew…"

Elias: "How's it going up here?"

Lauren: "Ugh.."

Emma: "Dad. Thank God."

Elias: "What's wrong?"

Emma: "I'm trying to get them to be nice to each other but it was going off to a bad start. It's like they were trying to kill each other."

Elias: "They seem quiet to me."

Emma: "They're killing each other in silence Dad.."

Elias: "What's that sound I'm hearing?"

Emma: "It's a scratching sound. That's been going on for a while."

Elias and Emma looked up and saw Evelynn's scratching at her bunk bed. Claws were out.

Elias: "Uh.. Baby girl?"

Evelynn: (growling)

Elias: "Mind not clawing up your bed?"

Evelynn: (sighs) "Dad. A WORD.." (jumps off the bed)

Elias: "Yes?"

Evelynn: "Sorry about this."

Elias: "About what?"

Evelynn made bend down on his knee as hard as possible. It hurt a tiny bit but not really and she grabbed his vest and looked at him with very red eyes.

Evelynn: "Why didn't you tell us that she was coming here?!"

Elias: "First, you are very strong. Second, I did not want you to worry."

Evelynn: (growling)

Elias: "Okay. Because I didn't want you making that face."

Evelynn: (gritting through teeth) "Thank you for your honesty.. I don't know what you expect us to do. She hates us!"

Elias: "I'm pretty sure you are exaggerating."

Evelynn: "Dad. I. HATE. HER."

Emma: "I don't hate her."

Evelynn: "I get the feeling you broke more than your hand and leg. I think you broke your brain."

Emma: "Hush!"

Lauren: (rolling eyes)

Elias: "I really do believe you three can be friends."

Evelynn: "Doubt it."

Elias: "Make it work. Oh, and Evelynn. **NO BITING**."

Elias made it downstairs and found that Chise was nowhere to be found. Marielle point to the downstairs bathroom and that's when he heard her retch.

Elias: (knocks on door) "Chise? You okay?"

Chise: "I'm fine.." (throws up)

Elias: "I'm coming in."

Chise: "You don't have to..."

Elias: "It's fine. Should I get you some ginger ale?"

Chise: "That would be nice."

Elias: "Let's go back to the living room."

Chise: "Actually. I'm fine sitting here."

Elias: "Chise…"

Chise: "Look. I'm able to forgive you but her, I'm not ready."

Elias: "I know how you feel about her but I willing to meet you head on. The twins are trying. Why don't you?"

Chise: (sighs) "Okay."

Chise drunk a cup ginger ale. When she finished, she handed the cup back to Elias. When he took it, Chise grabbed him by the arm with her strength and pulled him toward her where he was face to face with her.

Elias: "I don't know where Evelynn gets her strength from. Me or you."

Chise: (plays with his hair) "What am I going to do with you? You're so sympathetic." (kisses him)

Elias: "Parenthood does that to someone like me."

Chise: "I guess I taught you well."

Elias: "You did, my teacher of human things."

Chise: "Okay. I'll try. For you and the girls."

Elias: "That's my puppy." (touches noses with her)

Back upstairs, it was still quiet. Evelynn couldn't take it anymore so she went to the bookshelf to pick up a box of cards.

Emma: "What are you doing?"

Evelynn: "I was sick of sitting there. I going to play cards. Maybe it will make this end quicker."

Lauren: "You're playing cards?"

Evelynn: "Yep."

Emma: "Do you play cards."

Lauren: "Yeah. But I'm the only Half-Witch in a covenant of Witches. None of the Witchlings would play with a half-breed like me."

Emma: "Oh.."

Evelynn: "Now I'm depressed. What card games did you play?"

Lauren: "Solitaire. I'm play by myself. Do you play Solitaire?"

Emma: "No. Our dad taught us a couple. Our mom taught us Old Maid."

Lauren: "Old Maid?"

Emma: "We'll show you how."

While the girls were playing with cards, they didn't notice a shadow with red eyes watching them. It was Elias. When he got out of the wall, he had a smile on his face.

Elias: "I knew they could."

It was time for Marielle and Lauren to go home. They thanked Silver for the delicious food and they took a few as leftovers. Elias had a little chat with Marielle.

Marielle: "Oh and by the way, the next time your kid bites my kid, put a muzzle on her."

Elias: "That won't be necessary. I'm sure my little pup learned her lesson. As did yours."

Marielle: "Hmm. Thank you Silver. Lauren. Did you have a good time with the twins?"

Lauren: "It was…..impartial…."

Emma: "Here Lauren." (give her paper)

Lauren: "What is that?"

Emma: "My number."

Lauren: "Uh….Thanks..."

Marielle: "That is just sweet. Evelynn. I hope you and Lauren can put aside your differences and be friends."

Evelynn and Lauren: "Doubt it." (looks at each other) "Ugh. Stop that!"

Elias: "I'll see to it."

Marielle: "Well. Thank you Elias. For inviting us over." (touches his cheek)

Marielle pressed her lips on the side of Elias' human cheek. Leaving the girls very shocked. Especially Chise.

Evelynn: "Your mom kissed our dad."

Emma: "Inches from the lips!"

Lauren: "I…..I…I can see that.." (shocked)

Marielle: "Chise. Like the girls, I hope we can put the past behind us and be friends."

Chise: "SURE! YEAH! WHATEVER! JUST **STOP KISSING MY HUSBAND** **!** " (pulls him towards her)

Emma, Evelynn, and Lauren: **_SHE KISSED HIM BEFORE?!_**

Marielle: "Alright you. Time to go home. You have school tomorrow. Bye girls. Bye Elias."

Chise: (pouts angrily, squeezes tightly)

Elias: (straining) "Ch-ch-chise! Your dragon strength is crushing me…"

Night fall came as Elias put the girls to bed and nuzzled them good night.

Elias: "I'm proud of you girls."

When he got to the room, Chise had this look of fire on her face. And that just made him scared.

Elias: (scared) "Chise?"

Chise: "Why?"

Elias: "Why what?"

Chise: "Why you let Marielle kiss you?!"

Elias: "Uh...eh?! I wasn't aroused by it! Honest!"

Chise: "Still you shouldn't let other women kiss you! **YOU DUMMY BONEHEAD!** " (bopping him over and over)

Elias: "Ow! OW! Chise! OW!"

Evelynn: "Parents."

Emma: "Yeah. They're having their cute lover's squabble. We shouldn't trouble them."

Evelynn: (yawns) "Yeah. Good night Emma."

Emma: "You two Sis."

Elias: "Honey! My love! Is this-OW! Is this straightforward or hormonal?! OW!"

Chise: " **BOTH!** "

The next day at school during lunch, once again everyone was treating Lauren like a bad person. She then went to her table. When she got to the table, Emma was there.

Lauren: "What the heck are you doing here at my table?!"

Emma: "Hey Lauren. We saved you a seat."

Lauren: "We?"

Skyler: "Excuse us!"

Brooke: "Make way coming through!"

Lauren: "What the?!"

Evelynn: You sitting down or what?"

Lauren: "What is everyone doing at MY table?!"

Emma: "We wanted to sit with you."

Lauren: "I don't want anyone here! Especially YOU!"

Evelynn: "Well you're going have to deal with it. You should be grateful."

Lauren: "Why should I be grateful to you?!"

Evelynn: "Not me. Emma. She essentially pleaded us to sit with you. And be glad to me because I got him to sit with you."

Lauren: "Who?"

Mitch: "Me. I'm still upset with you. But Lynn wanted to sit here. So here I am."

Lauren: "I….uh…."

Evelynn: "You're welcome."

Lauren: "I'm…..I'm…(growl) I'm not thanking you!"

Evelynn: "Whatever. Let's eat."

Lauren: "Ugh! Fine! Whatever!"

Emma: "This is much better than sitting by yourself isn't it?"

Lauren: _What is up with her?! Why is she being so nice to me? It's annoying…_

Emma: "Lauren."

Lauren: "Huh?!"

Emma: "I know people don't seem to like you. But that's not entirely true. Not everybody hates you. I don't hate you."

Lauren: "Wha….?"

Emma: "In fact…." (gets up and stands on table)

Lauren: "Hey!"

Evelynn: "Sis?! What the hell are you doing?!"

Mitch: "Careful!"

Emma: "Lauren O' Kanna! I just want to say **I FORGIVE YOU**! Can you please be friends with me? Let's be friends."

Lauren: "Okay! Okay! Please just get down before you fall again!"

Evelynn: "She's right. Get down." (carries her)

Lauren: "You're unbelievable you know that? What kind of Mages are you?"

Emma: "It's how I feel though. Because it's true Lauren. Now you're not alone anymore."

Lauren felt a bit flushed that not everyone sees her as a bad person. Sure she was mean but like Ashen Eyes said, she was a lonely girl. But not anymore. She was flattered but considering who was around her, she couldn't show them how she really felt and give them the satisfaction. So she turned her head in a huff of disgruntles which they thought was hilarious. When they weren't looking, Emma could've sworn that after Lauren huffed, _she smiled_.

* * *

Evelynn Ainsworth just loves sweets and candy. Mostly candy. You could say for certain that she has a sweet tooth. Gummy bears, fruit snacks, but mostly, **chocolate**. Some times she bounces off the wall when the mere mention of it enters her ears. Chocolate, chocolate chip cookies, even chocolates with fruit in them. Her parents think it's a problem sometimes because sometimes, she goes into a sugar rush. Bouncing off the couches and Elias' chair, climbing the walls leaving scratches and bites with her claws and teeth, anything you expect from a half-breed Mageling such as herself. But real soon, the youngest Ainsworth is going to learn what happens when you eat TOO MUCH SWEETS.

One day at school, during lunchtime, the cafeteria was having chocolate bars for sell for a charity event. Evelynn couldn't help but get 2 bars of chocolate with crisp wafers. She sat with Emma and Lauren and the others.

Lauren: "She really likes chocolate."

Emma: "I know right? It's become an addiction."

Evelynn: "Yummy."

Skyler: "Geez Lynn. Shouldn't you eat the lunch before you go to dessert?"

Evelynn: "I can't help it. I got have a little piece."

Lauren: "Good luck with that. You wouldn't want to lose you teeth Ainsworth."

Evelynn: "What are you talking about?"

Lauren: "Too much chocolate can send you a one way trip to the dentist."

Evelynn: "Dentist?"

Emma: "I heard it's a doctor for your teeth."

Lauren: "Yep. I heard that if your teeth start to hurt, the dentist will rip it out."

Evelynn: (coughs) "What?!"

Lauren: "I mean that's just a rumor."

Mitch: "She's kidding. You're kidding Lauren. Right?"

Lauren: "Maybe. _Maybe not._ " (leaves)

Brooke: "You sure she's okay to hang around?"

Emma: (nervous laughing)

Evelynn disregard that statement. For when she took a big chomp out of the chocolate bar, she felt it melt in her mouth. It felt blissful until she took another bite then suddenly…..

Evelynn: " **OW!** "

Mitch: (grabs her hand) "Lynn!"

Brooke: "You okay?"

Emma: "What happened?"

Evelynn: "My tooth. In the way back. It hurts."

Lauren: (singing) "Deeeentist…." (imitates a drill and bone cracking)

Evelynn: "Eep!"

Emma: "Ignore her. Maybe we should tell Mom and Dad."

Evelynn: "NO!"

Kids: "Uh…"

Evelynn: "Guys. I'm okay. I just have to ignore it."

Lauren: "Ignoring pain is impossible.."

Evelynn: "Oh what do you know? Trust me. I'll be fine. Pain is nothing to me."

Well she ignored the pain for almost 2 weeks. But deep inside she was screaming in pain when she eats something hard like carrots or crackers when Silver Lady gives her and Emma their snack time. As the next week came, Evelynn couldn't carry on this charade any longer and it soon became obvious to the parents.

Evelynn: (chewing) "Ow!"

Chise: "Evelynn?"

Elias: "Is something wrong?"

Evelynn: "No. Everything is fine. OW!"

Ruth: "Are you sure?"

Evelynn: "Yeah. I'm good." (takes a bite) "See?"

Everyone was seeing alright. They could see that she was putting on a face and that there were tears coming from her eyes.

Emma: _Enough of this…_ "She is not fine. The tooth in the back of her mouth is hurting her."

Evelynn: "Snitch."

Emma: (sticks out tongue)

Elias: "Her tooth?"

Chise: (takes her cheek) "Let's see. Oooh. I think you have a cavity baby girl."

Evelynn: "Cavity?"

Chise: "Mhm. It's a bad thing for your mouth. I think we need to make an appointment for her to see the dentist."

Evelynn: "Dentist?!"

Elias: "Something tells me that by your tone, you heard of the dentist."

Evelynn: "From Lauren."

Emma: "Yep. That tooth has been hurting her for 3 weeks."

Chise: "What?!"

Elias: "Why didn't you say anything before?"

Evelynn: "Why do I tell you anything?"

Chise: "I'll pick the best one and we'll go to that one."

Evelynn: "Mom! No! I'm fine! See?" (forcibly chewing) "Ta-da!"

Elias: "Funny. You're still going to the dentist."

Evelynn: "NO! I DON'T WANNA!" (runs upstairs)

Emma: "I'll go check on her…"

Elias: "What makes her so horrified of the dentist."

Chise: "Well kids that age are scared because they hear from their friends that hear rumors about how the dentist is a scary dangerous place. She must have heard from one of her friends at school."

Elias: "Were you ever frightened?"

Chise: "Not really. But this will be good for her. She'll see. They'll fix the problem and that tooth won't hurt her anymore."

The next day in the afternoon, Evelynn came running downstairs panicking which startled Silver.

Evelynn: "Hell no! Hell no! Hell no! Hell no! Hell no! Never! NEVER! HELL NO!" (ran in the bathroom, locked the door)

Silver: (confused)

Evelynn: (opens door) "Silver. Don't tell them I'm in here." (closes and locks door)

Elias: "Where is that girl?"

Chise: "We're going to miss her appointment."

Silver: "Psst."

Elias and Chise: "?"

Silver: (points to the door)

Chise: "Honestly.."

Elias: "Evelynn. Come on out now."

Evelynn: (high-pitched voice) "There's nobody by that name. She moved."

Elias: (laughs) "Oh she did? Where is my little puppy?"

Evelynn: "Switzerland."

Chise: (irritated) "Evelynn. This is ridiculous. Come out here now."

Evelynn: "Fine.."

Elias: "Why are you so scared of the dentist?"

Evelynn: (dials number) "Hold on."

Lauren: "Hello?"

Evelynn: "Lauren."

Lauren: "What do you want now?"

Evelynn: "Didn't you say that the dentist would scrape out my teeth."

Lauren: "And pull it out."

Evelynn: "YOU DID NOT SAY THAT!"

Elias: "Lauren…"

Lauren: "It's true sir."

Evelynn: (yells in Elias' ear) " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " (slams door, locks it)

Elias: "Thank you sweetheart… I've fear I possibly can't hear in this ear."

Emma: "I got it." (takes her phone) "Lauren. That was mean."

Lauren: "I really am speaking the truth. Plus I get to watch Evelynn Ainsworth squirm in fear. This is actually fun."

Emma: "Ha-ha. If you're done humoring my sister. I could use some assistance."

Lauren: "With what?"

Emma: "A prophecy."

Later on, Elias and Chise tried their best to convince Evelynn that the dentist is nothing to be afraid of. Still timid by it, she went with them. When they got there, Elias sign her in while Chise held her hand. After an hour, it was time.

Dentist: (reads the name) "Evelynn Yoshi Ainsworth?"

Evelynn: "Yipe!"

Dentist: "This must be your first time coming here. Well not to worry. We'll just have a little look to see what we're up against." (takes her hand)

Evelynn: "Dad!"

Elias: "It's going to be alright."

Chise: "We'll be right out here."

Evelynn: (whimpers)

Back in London, Emma came by herself in her cloak. When she saw Lauren with her arms folded, she went towards her.

Emma: "Lauren."

Lauren: "You're the one who called me here Emma Ainsworth. The least you could do is be on time."

Emma: "My bad.. Mom and Dad finally got Evelynn to go to the dentist."

Lauren: "Oh? They did huh?"

Emma: "Yeah. No thanks to you."

Lauren: (whistling) "So what are we doing at the College?"

Emma: "Months ago, I found a book explaining the prophecy about Ashen Eyes. I think there's a way to destroy him but someone tore out the important pages and scribbled through it. I found another one and there was a clue. The card in the book state it was from here."

Lauren: "That's why I'm here? I'm out.."

Emma: "Wait Lauren!" (grabs her hand)

Lauren: "Ugh.. You owe me for this."

Emma: "Sure! Please help me."

Lauren: "Whatever."

Back at the dentist office, the dentist saw the problem.

Dentist: "Mmm. Yep. That is a cavity. We're going to make this better. But first I have to numb you."

Evelynn: "Numb me?"

Dentist: "Mhm. It's a pretty nasty one. How often do you brush your teeth?"

Evelynn: "In the morning. Why?"

Dentist: "What do you eat mostly?"

Evelynn: "Candy. Chocolate."

Dentist: "Well Evelynn. Sometimes, chocolate is bad for you."

Evelynn: "Really?"

Dentist: "That's right. It is best not to eat too much. Open wide."

Evelynn: (opens wide) "Hat do ah do?"

Dentist: "You should brush twice a day. You're going to feel a little pinch."

Evelynn: "Ow!"

Dentist: "There now. Now let's get started."

Evelynn heard a bit of rattling as the dentist set up his equipment. Meanwhile at the library of the College, Emma and Lauren were still looking around.

Emma: "Lauren anything?"

Lauren: "Not yet."

They continued to look around. While Emma was looking through some books, Lauren found one about **unidentified creatures**. She flipped through some hoping to find something. When she turned the next page, she found something she didn't expect to see. She quickly look at Emma who was still reading.

Lauren: "Well. This just got interesting.." _I'm definitely taking this with me._

Emma: "Lauren!"

Lauren: "HUH?! Yeah?"

Emma: "I think I might have something. Did you find something too?"

Lauren: (hides book behind her) "Nope."

Dentist: "Okay. I warn you. You will feel some discomfort. But this is for your own good."

Evelynn: "K.."

Dentist: "Alright. Here…..I…..GO!"

Evelynn: " **?!** "

Elias and Chise were still waiting until suddenly something made them jump up and scared them.

Dentist: " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

Elias: "Was that?"

Chise: "That sounded like the dentist screaming."

Elias: "Why?"

Chise: "Come on."

When they got in there, they found Evelynn biting the dentist's hand and he was bleeding! HARD!

Elias: "Evelynn! Let go sweetie!"

Chise: "Honey! No! Let go of the man!"

Evelynn: ( **GROWLING** )

Dentist: "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! I CAN FEEL HER TEETH IN MY BONES!"

Elias: "Evelynn! Enough! You are tearing through the skin!"

Chise: "What happened?"

Dentist: "The tooth was really bad! It had to be taken out! I almost had it but I guess the pain was too much for her. OUCH!"

Elias gently caressed Evelynn's hair who was looking at him with glowing red eyes and tears. She slowly opened her mouth and the dentist quickly took his hand out. Chise then went with him to get a bandage while apologizing over and over.

Evelynn: "Lauren was right Dad.." (spits out the blood)

Elias: "Hurts a lot doesn't it?"

Evelynn: "Mhm." (spits) "His blood is nasty."

Elias: "All blood is sweetie."

Evelynn: "I'm sorry Dad. It really hurt.."

Elias: (nuzzles hair with his) "I know. But we don't want you to get an infection. Yes. I've been reading out there. If we don't get this out, you could get really unwell and die. That's why you should tell us and not keep things to yourself." _Like I'm in position to speak…._ "We don't want to lose you again. So can you bear the pain and get rid of this tooth?"

Evelynn: "Okay.."

Chise: "Again. I'm very sorry."

Dentist: "It's quite alright. I have this problem with some of the other children though none of them didn't bite me **this hard**."

Evelynn: "I'm sorry.."

Dentist: "I'm willing to try again if you are."

Elias: (nods)

Evelynn: (sighs) "Okay."

Chise: "Want us to hold your hands?"

Evelynn: "Please?"

The dentist got back in there and it was tremendously painful. Elias and Chise felt her tight squeeze as he pulled even harder. Her eyes were glowing red and Elias put his hand on her face and made sure the dentist was focusing on tooth and not her face. After one final pull, he succeeded. He then put a guaze in the back of her mouth. Evelynn then laid on Elias' shoulder with tears while trying to find her happy place.

Dentist: "She's a trooper alright. You were great Evelynn."

Chise: "That was touch and go for a bit. You okay baby?"

Evelynn: (whimpering) "In my happy place.. In my happy place.. In my happy place… In my happy place….."

Elias: "I believe she is traumatized. You did beautifully Evelynn. It's all over now."

Dentist: "Very curious."

Elias: "Hmm?"

Dentist: "Judging by this, this is her adult tooth that I pulled. Has she ever lost a tooth?"

Chise: "None. Why?"

Dentist: "It's just rare is all. I would like to study this a little mor-"

Elias: (takes Evelynn's tooth) "If you don't mind, we will be taking this with us."

Dentist: "Ah. I understand completely."

Chise: (worried) "Y-you do?"

Dentist: "Yes. You want Evelynn to put the tooth under her pillow. For the Tooth Fairy."

Evelynn: "Tooth Fairy?"

Dentist: "Mhm. When you put it under your pillow, you get money back."

Evelynn: "Really?! OW!"

Dentist: "Yes. She's going to be a bit sore for a while. I suggest some Ibuprofen. For the pain."

Chise: "Thank you so much."

Once they got home, Evelynn held on to her cheek. She was still in pain. Emma came downstairs and sat with her.

Emma: "You okay?"

Evelynn: "What do you think?"

Emma: "Sorry. Lauren and I might have something about the prophecy."

Evelynn: "I thought Dad didn't want us worrying about that."

Emma: "I can't help that. I just think this legend is a sign. And it somehow connects to our family."

Evelynn: (rubbing cheek) "How…?"

Emma: "Somehow, Ashen Eyes knew Mom and Uncle Yuuji from when they were little. We should start there."

Evelynn: (lays on her) "But they don't know anything from when they were little. And Grandpa Yuuji just protected them from creatures. So did Grandma Chika. We don't even know why creatures were even chasing them. Ow….."

Emma: "Lauren already gave me an idea."

Evelynn: "She did…? (suspicious)

Emma: "An Ouija board."

Evelynn: "What the hell is that?"

Emma: "A type of board game to communicate with spirits. Lauren says that it works on us but it does not work on humans."

Evelynn: "So what spirit are we talking to?"

Emma: "We're gonna use the board to communicate with Grandma Chika."

Evelynn: "No way….OW!"

Emma: "Still in agony?"

Evelynn: "Yes! Owie…"

Emma: "Open wide."

Evelynn: "It hurts when I open it wide!"

Emma: "Endure it. Now open."

Once Evelynn opened her mouth, Emma stuck her hand in there and healed Evelynn's pain.

Emma: "YUCK! You drool too much."

Evelynn: (sighs) "Thanks that really helped. I din't even have to wait a week. Why didn't you do that with the tooth still in me?"

Emma: "Oh hush."

Evelynn: "You really want to do this? What about Mom? Did you ever think about how this would make her feel?"

Emma: "I know… But we need answers. I have this feeling that all this is very coincidental. Grandma hurting Mom. Killing herself. I feel like there's more to the story. Lauren will find the board. She's with me. Are you?"

Evelynn: "Why must you ask that when you know the answer?"

Emma: "Thanks. If we talk to her, maybe, we'll know more about this prophecy. And then we'll put an end to Ashen Eyes when we find those 12-year-old kids."

Once it was time for bed, Evelynn put her tooth under her pillow and went straight to bed. Meanwhile, Lauren was still up reading the book she got from the College. Her eyes were fixated on that one page of a very familiar creature. She then thought of Emma and Evelynn and said a very strange thing.

Lauren: "Wendigo…"

Notes: What are you thinking about Lauren?


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

The week before Spring Break for the twins is almost upon them. One day during school, Mrs. Everett was going over math problems. When she got to the last problem, she heard snoring.

Mrs. Evelrett: "Uh.."

(snoring)

The kids around were wondering where that snoring was coming from. Emma and Mitch can hear it clearly. As if it was right near them. Mitch looked beside him, and Emma looked in front of her. It was Evelynn Yoshi Ainsworth that was sleeping in the middle of a lesson. AGAIN. Emma watched as Mrs. Everett get a VERY LARGE book from the shelf and carried it to Evelynn's desk. Emma and Mitch covered their ears as Mrs. Everett SLAMMED the book on her desk.

Evelynn: (wakes up) "AAAH! ONE PETAL OF MANDRAKE BLOSSOM!"

Kids: (LAUGHING)

Lauren: "What an idiot."

Mrs. Everett: "I don't know what you're talking about Evelynn. This is Math period."

Evelynn: "Oh…"

Mrs. Everett: "Why don't you come to the board and finish the problem on the board."

Evelynn: "Do I have a choice?"

Mrs. Everett: "No. Go."

While Evelynn was up there trying to make sense of the problems on the board, Emma watch as Mrs. Everett was looking at one of her drawings. From there, she could see that Evelynn was drawing Fae again. The teachers was quite confused yet in awe with what she drew. It was then that Evelynn called out to her breaking her concentration.

Evelynn: "Um.. Mrs. Everett. I don't understand any of this.."

Mrs. Everett: (sighs) "Alright that's enough. Evelynn. I will need to see you after class."

Kids: "OOOOOOHH….."

Mrs. Everett: "And why aren't any of you writing this down?"

The quickly did just that. Just like Elias with his students, the first graders are afraid of the teacher. As the bell rang, Emma, Lauren, and Mitch were still there while the other kids went out to play.

Mitch: "We'll wait here."

Evelynn: "No. You guys go ahead. I'll catch up. Hopefully.."

Mrs. Everett: "Please. Have a seat. Is everything okay at home Evelynn?""

Evelynn: "Sure. No problem."

Mrs. Everett: "The reason I asked is because you have been sleeping in class for a couple of weeks. Have you been going to bed late?"

Evelynn: "I….sometimes go whenever mam."

Mrs. Everett: "I see. And when you're not sleeping, you're constantly drawing." (shows picture)

Evelynn: (gasps)

Mrs. Everett: "Yes. I found this in your math book. I'm afraid I have no choice. This is highly unacceptable."

Evelynn: "What do you mean?"

Mrs. Everett: "I want to speak to your parents."

Outside, the others were still waiting. Emma and Mitch were staring at the door obsessively while Lauren had her back to the wall with her arms folded very impatient like.

Lauren: "Ugh. If we don't hurry up, recess will be over with.."

Emma: "But we need to wait for her."

Mitch: "Yeah."

Lauren: "Tch. You two wait. I'm outta here."

Emma: "No wait!"

Evelynn: "Thank you very much."

Evelynn came out of the classroom looking very grim and drained.

Mitch: "You okay Lynn?"

Evelynn: "Not really…" (shows Emma paper)

Emma: "Uh-oh.. Parent-Teacher Conference?!"

Evelynn: "Yeah."

Lauren: "Well you're screwed. Can we go play now?"

Evelynn: "Wow. Thanks for caring.."

Lauren: "No problem."

Emma: "Come on. Let's go."

On the playground, Emma, Evelynn, Mitch, and Lauren were all riding the Merry-Go-Round with Skyler and Brooke.

Skyler: "That's messed up Lynn."

Evelynn: "I know." (spins really fast)

Emma: "Well to begin with, you should not have slumbered in class and also, would it kill you to not draw Fae creatures in class. You'll expose our secret."

Evelynn: "Would it kill you to not nag me?"

Lauren: "Well you're at fault here. And blurting out magic spell ingredients? I recognized Mandrakes. What was it for anyway?"

Emma: "That ingredient is part of Mom's sleeping potion. Be glad Mrs. Everett didn't know what you were talking about."

Evelynn: "UGH!"

Mitch: "So what are you gonna do?"

Evelynn: "I don't know guys."

Lauren: "I say get a taste of what's coming."

Emma: "I agree. You have to show Dad the paper."

Evelynn: "No way! I can't!"

Brooke: "You can't hide it forever. She might call your folks."

Evelynn: "I'll….I'll think of something."

Lauren: "How are you going to get out of this?"

Evelynn: "Mom and Dad can't know about the paper if they can't see it."

Emma: "Here we go again."

Skyler: "Mr. A is like a ninja."

Brooke: "He blends into the shadows. That's what you told us."

Lauren: "I said this before. You're screwed."

Evelynn: "Shut up.."

When Emma and Evelynn finally got home from school, they saw that Elias was already there in his chair reading a letter.

Elias: "Girls. Welcome home."

Emma: "Hi Daddy."

Evelynn: "Hey Dad. You're home early." (tries to sneak upstairs)

Elias: "Yes. The students had an early release prior to this "Spring Break" week. My students seem to be overjoyed by this."

Chise: "That's what they do. They have fun. We should go somewhere as a family soon."

Elias: "It would be best until after the baby gets here."

Evelynn: "Well! I'm going to go…DO HOMEWORK! Yeah! Bye!"

Elias: _My little pup is hiding something. Since when did she take a liking towards homework?_ "Evelynn."

Evelynn: _Shit!_ "Yes Father?"

Elias: "Is there something you're not telling us?"

Chise: "Since when do you like to do homework?"

Elias: "My thoughts exactly."

Evelynn: "Since all the time. Gotta go!" (runs upstairs)

Elias didn't by that for a minute. So part of his shadow left his body. Chise watched as it dragged Evelynn by the ankle making her hang upside down. Evelynn started having a fit while trying to keep Elias from seeing her adorable underwear.

Evelynn: "DAD! Not cool!"

Elias: "What are you hiding little one?"

Evelynn: "Nothing. Now please put me down. I'm feeling light-headed."

Elias spotted the paper sticking out of her pocket. It fell out and Elias caught it with his hand.

Elias: (read the paper) "What does this mean?"

Chise: "What?"

Evelynn: _Damn it Lauren… Hate it when you're right… Remind me to put a curse on you…_

Lauren: (sneezes) _What? Who's talking about me?_

Elias: "It's about Evelynn."

Chise: "Let's see." (reads paper) "What? Parent-Teacher Conference?!"

Evelynn: "…."

Chise: "What did you do this time young lady?"

Evelynn: "Why does everyone assume for the record that I did something?!"

The next day, Elias and Chise arrived at the school. When they arrived in the girls' classroom, Chise's attention was caught by the drawings on the wall. She became shock when she saw a coloring of Elias' natural form.

Chise: "Uh… Elias?"

Elias: "Hmm?"

Chise: Look at this picture. It's Emma's."

Elias: "?! I remember this. She kept looking at me while constantly doodling."

Chise: "She was using you as a model."

Elias: "I could have been human if she needed to observe me!"

Chise: "They're might be an explanation for that."

Mrs. Everett: "Mr. and Mrs. Ainsworth."

Chise: "Mrs. Everett. Hello."

Mrs. Everett: "I see you have been looking at the pictures on the wall. I see you recognized two."

Chise: "Yes. I see the picture of Ruth. Our black dog."

Mrs. Everett: "Yes. Evelynn did that one."

Elias: "That's our girl. Very talented."

Mrs. Everett: "Yes. I think it wonderful that the girls have a dog and uncle with the same name."

Chise: "Uh…. Yeah…. Ruth's real name, their uncle not the dog, his real name is...Ulysses. But that was a hard thing to say for them. So they called him Uncle Ruth. And they love their uncle so much they figure they call the dog that."

Mrs. Everett: "I understand now. Mr. Ainsworth. I see you're looking at Emma's drawing. Yes. I find that odd myself."

Elias: (twitching) "Yes… Odd…" _I'm odd?_

Mrs. Everett: "When Emma turned that in to me, I was pretty skeptical. I asked her who this is and she said it was you."

Elias: "Ack!"

Chise: "Eep!"

Mrs. Everett: "Yes. She said that she saw you like that in a dream and that you were protecting her from a monster."

Chise: "Oh.. A dream."

Elias: (sigh of relief)

Mrs. Everett: "But. We're not here to talk about Emma. This is about Evelynn."

Chise: "Okay."

Mrs. Everett: "Here. I want you to look at these."

Mrs. Everett showed Elias and Chise bunches of Evelynn's pictures. Many of them were Fae and friends of Fae. A lot of them they recognized completely.

Mrs. Everett: "Evelynn has a very imaginative mind. A very gifted talent."

Elias: "I do remind her that from time to time."

Mrs. Everett: "She draws constantly during classes."

Chise: "Oh.. We're very sorry about that. She knows better."

Mrs. Everett: "Yes. Sometimes she does that."

Elias: "Sometimes?"

Mrs. Everett: "Yes. Sometimes she does this during class and other times, she finishes her work then draws. But I'm missing part of the point. Have you ever considered having Evelynn be in an art class or art club?"

Elias: "You mean have her take art classes?"

Mrs. Everett: "Yes. We have many types of art clubs here. Though she must be 10 to join, it would be possible if I talk to the presidents about taking her in early."

Elias: "That should be good for her."

Chise: "Yeah."

Mrs. Everett: "It is. Her grades are improving a bit. Fairly if I say so myself. A few of them are C's and B's. This is a lot to think about."

Elias: "I will have to talk to her about the C's." (chuckles)

Chise: (giggles)

Mrs. Everett: "She's a good girl. A fantastic artist, yet academically challenged."

Elias and Chise: (laughs)

Mrs. Everett: "Is she doing any after school extracurricular activities?"

Elias and Chise thought back to when Evelynn made Chise's sleeping remedy on her first try. When she made a wooly bug try it, it fell into a coma. She thought she killed it.

Elias and Chise: _Mustn't mention Magic Class!_

Elias: "None whatsoever.."

Chise: "Nope.."

Mrs. Everett: "Well it's entirely up to you but this could be an exceptional activity for her. Think about it."

Chise: "We will."

Elias: "What of our other daughter, Emma. How is she?"

Mrs. Everett: "The way her grades are, she should be in an advance class." (laughs) "But I'm kidding."

Elias: "Thank you for your time."

Chise: "Thank you for everything."

Mrs. Everett: "It's no trouble. Good luck with the baby."

Chise: "Thank you.

As they got home, Emma was sitting in a chair while Evelynn was hiding.

Elias: "Evelynn?"

Evelynn: (squeals)

Chise: (giggles) "Come here. We wanna talk to you."

Evelynn: "I'm sorry! I'm really really sorry! Please don't ground me for an eternity!"

Emma: "Bearing in mind if it's a likelihood to live that long."

Evelynn: "You be quiet!"

Chise: "You're not in trouble baby girl."

Evelynn: "I'm not?"

Elias: "No. We just want you to do better. You're very talented."

Evelynn: "So you guys just talked about how great I am at drawing?"

Chise: "That yes. We want to ask you. Do you love drawing? Do you love art?"

Evelynn: "I guess I do."

Elias: "Just promise that you won't fall asleep in class and we'll think about getting you some equipment."

Evelynn: "Really?!"

Chise: "We don't want to spoil her Elias."

Elias: "Oh! Right. We need to talk to you about theses C's in class."

Evelynn: "Aw Dad!" (whines)

* * *

With just a couple of days till Spring Break, Elias received a letter from the centaur mailman. It was another errand for out of town.

Chise: "You're going to Italy?"

Elias: "Yes. An old associate of mine is in need of some remedies."

Chise: "I should go with you."

Elias: "You are in no condition to travel."

Chise: (pouts) "I'm not one of the girls Elias. Darn you."

Elias: (kisses her) "You are my wife. And you are meant to be here with our girls and the baby."

Chise: "The baby's kicking up a storm. So lively."

Elias: "I agree. I felt some kicking in my lower side the past few nights."

Chise: (giggles) "Sorry. At least you get to go to Italy. You haven't been there in forever. LITERALLY."

Elias: (laughs) "Yes. It will only be for a few days."

Chise: "We have to tell the girls."

Emma: "You're leaving?"

Evelynn: "Why?"

Elias: "Don't give me such faces. It's an important errand."

Emma: "Take us!" (hugs him)

Evelynn: "Yes! Let us come with you!" (hugs also)

Elias: "There. There. I need you both here to care of your mommy and the baby."

Emma: "Yeah.."

Evelynn: (sniffles) "But what if something happens again…."

Elias: "I have your Auntie Angie's charm, remember?"

Evelynn: "Okay.."

Elias: (tight squeezes) "You both are my big girls. Kisses?"

Emma and Evelynn: "Mwah!"

Chise: "I'll miss you.."

Elias: "And I you. I love you."

Chise: "I love you too. Be safe okay?"

Elias: "I will. Promise."

As Elias left, Ashen Eyes was up in the tree watching the three girls go back inside. A massive grin appeared when he looked at Chise and the baby. He then disappeared. Meanwhile, Elias arrived in Italy safely with no casualties. He came to a building that felt like home. Once he got inside, he saw a dark skinned man tending to the ingredients. A sly grin came on his face as he approached him.

Elias: (speaking Italian) "Vedo che sei ancora vivo vecchio amico."

?: "I know that voice anywhere! Ainsworth?!"

Elias: "Hello Marcus."

Marcus: "Bene bene! Come here you old bastard!"

Elias: "You're the old bastard." (laughs and hugs him)

Marcus: "Welcome home old friend.. Mama! Elias is home!"

Mama Marino: "Elias! Welcome home il mio ragazzo!"

Elias: "It's good to see you."

Mama Marino: "Aye Elias! You so slender! Have you been eating?! Come! I prepare feast so I can fatten you up!"

Elias: "That's not necessary!"

Marcus: "You know how Mama is. Now tell us about London and that ring on your finger."

Elias: "It really has be eons hasn't it?"

After they had eaten, Elias felt a little uncomfortable in his stomach.

Marcus: "You alright?"

Elias: "I ate too much.."

Mama Marino: "I had just the cure for that!" (unbuttons his shirt)

Elias: "W-w-w-wait a minute Mama Marino!"

Mama Marino: (chortles) "Such abs! The Mrs. Ainsworth is very lucky! This will cure your stomach."

Mama Marino stuck her index finger in her mouth and then right into Elias' bellybutton making him cringe then suddenly, he felt all better.

Elias: "Huh."

Mama Marino: "I will clean dishes while you boys chat."

Elias: (fixes his shirt) "Your mother is quite the healer of magic."

Marcus: "Yeah. And thanks for giving her what she needs."

Elias: "Anytime. So how is it for you?"

Marcus: "I have a daughter. She's 9 years old."

Elias: "Oh?"

Marcus: "Yeah man. She's following in her mother's footsteps though. Her mother was a Necromancer."

Elias: "Was?"

Marcus: "Yeah.. she died 3 months ago. My Henrietta hasn't been the same.."

Elias: "I'm so sorry.."

Marcus: "Not even. Henrietta has healing magic in her as well. But she is devoted to bringing Marianne back. Try and try, she keeps failing.."

Elias: (thinks about Angelica) "Reminds me of someone I know."

Marcus: (laughs)

Elias: "Where is your daughter?"

Marcus: "In London living with relatives."

Elias: "No kidding."

Marcus: "Yeah. My beauty is living good there. At least she's not thinking about bringing anyone back to life. Better not to mess with the way of life, eh? So what about you? What woman got you under lock and key?"

Elias: "Hush. She's my light. If anything were to happen to her, I don't know what I do."

Marcus: "Hmm. So. Kids?"

Elias: "Twin girls and a baby on its way."

Marcus: "You sly dog. And I thought you hated kids. You got a good life."

Elias: "I do. And I would do whatever it took to protect them."

Marcus: "So that's why you look like someone's messing with you. Tell me more fratello."

Back in London, a couple days passed since Elias left. The girls sleep with Chise to keep her company. The next day, Lauren came by to see Emma while Evelynn was out with Silver Lady. She knocked and Chise answered.

Lauren: "Hello Mrs…Ainsworth. Is Emma here?"

Chise: "She is. Hello Lauren. Maybe you can get her out of the room."

Ashen Eyes: "There she is."

?: "It's been some time since I had a feast. This trip was well worth the wait."

Ashen Eyes: "This will send a message to that Mage. You know what to do."

?: (licks lips) "Indeed I do."

As Lauren went inside she froze when she heard an ominous ticking sound. It left her shivering so she went in quickly.

Emma: "Lauren. You're here. What's wrong? You look scared."

Lauren: (blushes) "I-I-I'm not scared! I just thought I heard something! It turns out it was nothing!"

Emma: "Okay?"

Lauren: "So. Where's your idiot of a little sister?"

Emma: "Hey.. (laughs) She's with Silver getting groceries."

Lauren: "Are you enjoying Spring Break so far?

Emma: "Yeah. Our very first."

Lauren: "Where's your dad?"

Emma: "Out of town until the day after tomorrow. I wish he come back now."

Lauren: "Hey."

Emma: "Hmm?"

Lauren: "What is your dad?"

Emma: "What do you mean?"

Lauren: "I mean do you know what he looks like?"

Emma: "Not really. He doesn't know either."

Lauren: "He doesn't know what he is?!"

Emma: "No. Why you ask?"

Lauren: "Nothing. Are we doing this or what?"

Emma: "Oh! Yeah. Come on."

The next evening, Chise told the girls it was okay to have company over so Evelynn invited Mitch.

Chise: "Try not to be so loud.."

Emma: "What's wrong Mom?"

Evelynn: "You okay?"

Chise: "Yeah. I'm just going to turn in early."

Emma and Evelynn: "K."

(knocking)

Evelynn: "He's here!"

Emma: "Stop being so fervent!"

Evelynn: "Hey Mitch!"

Mitch: "Hey Lynn."

Evelynn: (smiles) "Come on in."

Mitch: "Thanks."

Lauren: "Hey…creature…"

Evelynn: "?! Who invited her?"

Emma: "I did. So be nice."

Mitch: "That goes for you too."

Evelynn and Lauren: (looked at each other) "HMPH!"

Emma and Mitch: (laughs)

From outside, the frightening ticking sound continued onward. Suddenly, scaly fingers climbed up the side of the house where Elias and Chise's window is. Chise was too tired to hear anything suspicious. While Silver gave the kids something the snack on, Lauren was still in the living area looking through the book she got from the College. She saw many different types of creatures. She even looked at a creature called an Aswang. But the most important thing she continues to look at was the Wendigo. Mitch came over to see what she was looking at. When she saw him come, she hid her face in the page to hide her blushing.

Mitch: "You're snack is getting cold."

Lauren: "I'll um…get it later."

Mitch: "What are you looking at?"

Lauren: "Nothing!"

Mitch: "Okay?"

Lauren: "Honestly. When did you get to be so nosy?"

Mitch: "Since I found out my best friend is a Witch."

Lauren: "…I'm sorry… I didn't know how you would react if I told you."

Mitch: "The truth would've been okay."

Lauren: "What about them? You're not mad that they showed up at the school pretending to be normal."

Mitch: "Last time I checked, normal is overrated."

Lauren: "Whatever.."

Silver: (hands them note) _Give this to your mother. She hasn't had supper yet. Do not disturb her._

Emma: "We won't."

Evelynn: "Does it seem a bit quiet up there to you?"

Emma: "Don't know. For a while now, I've been hearing this ticking sound."

Mitch: "I heard it too. It's really annoying."

Evelynn: "Creepy is what I call it."

Lauren: "Wait. Did you say ticking sound?"

Evelynn: "Uh. Yeah?"

Lauren flip back a few pages. When she found the page she was looking for, she dropped the book and headed upstairs to Chise's room as quickly as she could.

Mitch: "Lauren!"

Evelynn: "What's with you?!"

They followed Lauren towards the room. When they got there, they looked in horror when they saw a creature with its tongue in Chise's stomach and there was blood on her body..

Emma and Evelynn: "MOM!"

Emma screech at the creature and transform then attacked it.

Lauren: "E-E-E-Emma?!"

Mitch: "Yeah she changed!"

Lauren: _That must be the female version of it… Wait!_ "Evelynn!"

Evelynn: (froze)

Lauren: "Hey!"

Mitch: "Lynn."

Back in Italy, a glass shattered to the floor.

Marcus: "Elias?"

Elias: "Ch-Chise!"

Marcus: "You alright man?"

Elias: "I have to go! Thank you for having me." (leaves)

Marcus: "Wait! Elias!"

The creature left with a flesh wound on it. Emma changed back and saw that Evelynn was still frozen. Lauren went up to her and slapped her.

Lauren: "Damn it! Snap out of it!"

Evelynn: "W-wha?!"

Emma: "Mom! Mom! MOM!"

Evelynn: "Is she?"

Emma: (listens for a heartbeat) "No….. MOM!"

Lauren: "That means the baby! The baby will…."

Emma: (red eyes) "No! I won't lose them!"

While Emma started to heal them, Evelynn called Shannon on Chise's phone. After a half an hour, Shannon arrived and quickly headed upstairs. On the way, she saw Silver tending to Ruth who had also collapsed because of his link to Chise. When she got into Elias and Chise's room, she saw Evelynn being held by Mitch and Lauren who looked dead at her.

Lauren: "A Changeling! No way."

Shannon: "Emma! That's enough! Don't use all your energy!"

Emma: "I'm saving both of them! I won't let them die!"

After a few more minutes, Emma stopped. She felt light-headed and weak. As she fell back, Evelynn tried to catch her but Lauren caught her instead.

Lauren: "Emma no!"

Emma: (weakly) "Are they okay? Evelynn… Please go see…"

Mitch: "I'm right here."

Evelynn listened with her good hearing and heard a very weak heartbeat then she heard Chise breathing.

Evelynn: "Nice work Sis. That's amazing."

Lauren: "She's right. Look at that Emma. You save them."

Emma: (weakly) "The baby too?"

Shannon: "…..Yes…. The baby's going to be okay. Good job. Emma."

Emma: "I'm…so…glad….." (fainted)

Lauren: "Emma! Emma! Please! Wake up! EMMA!"

Evelynn: "Lauren calm down. She used all her magic. She passed out."

Lauren: (tears) "She did?"

Mitch: "She's fine."

Evelynn: "She did this before. When I was hurt."

Shannon: (carries Emma) "But to do it on two people. That was too much. I'll take her to her room. I know where it is."

Elias: "CHISE!"

Mitch: "Your dad's home early.."

Evelynn: "His wedding ring must've went off."

Elias: "Chise! Evelynn!"

Evelynn: "Dad…"

Elias saw that Chise was still covered in her own blood. He started to panic and cry. Shannon came in and held him telling him to calm down.

Shannon: "Hey! Hey! Look at me! They're okay."

Elias: (voice breaking) "Sh-she is?"

Shannon: "Yeah they're okay. It was touch and go for a bit. Both of their hearts stopped but thanks to Emma…"

Elias: "Emma? What did she…."

Evelynn: "Emma saved them Dad."

Shannon: "And after she did, she…she collapsed Elias… She's very weak. She did too much… She's resting now.."

Elias: "And Chise…Is she?"

Shannon: "Both her and the baby are in a coma."

Elias: (touched her cheek) "How did this happened?"

Lauren: "It was an Aswang sir."

Mitch: "Huh?"

Evelynn: "A what now?"

Lauren: "An Aswang is a shapeshifter that feeds on unborn babies."

Shannon: "She's right though they aren't from this region."

Elias: "What do you mean?"

Shannon: "They're from the Philippines. So what is one doing all the way out here in London?"

Evelynn: "I think I know. Take a good guess…"

Lauren: "Emma practically attack that thing. It's wounded."

Mitch: "Then it went right out the window sir."

Elias: "Wounded..." _Meaning I can catch it's scent._

Elias clenched tightly to the bloodied sheets and then looked at Chise's comatose body. He kissed her on the forehead. He then got on one knee and hugged Evelynn. Lauren and Mitch saw thorns coming out of Elias' hand and it turned purple.

Lauren: (scared) "Mitch. Did you see what I see?"

Mitch: (squeaks) "Uh-huh."

Evelynn: "Dad? Where are-"

Elias: "Stay here."

Elias quickly left out of the room and when he did the kids thought they heard a snarling sound coming from him. Before he went downstairs, he came in and saw Emma sleeping. He put his now large hand on her hair and then both types of horns appeared. That when Emma came to.

Emma: "Daddy? You're home early.."

Elias: (demonic voice) "Hi. I'm so proud of you."

Emma: "How many horns do you have?"

Elias: (demonic voice, laughs) "All is well. You just wait here with your sister. I won't be long."

Emma: "No. Dad! Don't leav-"

Elias: (puts finger on mouth) "Shh. Shh. Rest. I'll take it from here."

Elias quickly got out of the house and he transformed into the creature when Chise was hurt by the monster when she saved Alice. Mitch and Lauren were downstairs watching Silver rub Ruth gently. They then saw Evelynn carrying a flashlight in her hand as she headed out the door.

Mitch: "Lynn!"

Lauren: "Where are you going? Your dad said stay here."

Evelynn: "I was frozen… First it was Dad. Now it was Mom… I don't like feeling useless! I'm going after that thing too!"

Lauren: "Don't be stupid! You have no idea how to destroy that monster."

Mitch: "You'll get hurt again. I can't let that happen. I refuse."

Evelynn: "I'm… I'm sorry guys…" (leaves)

Lauren: "Idiot!"

Mitch: "Let's go!"

Lauren: "Seriously?! Ugh!"

The Aswang was limping hard. Emma had taken a bite out of its side and leg. When it got deep in the forest, it felt something hit its back. It was Evelynn and Mitch. They were throwing rocks at it while Lauren reached in her sock and grabbed what looked like a wand.

Lauren: _Inferno!_

Evelynn and Mitch: _She has a wand?!_

The Aswang pushed Lauren back making her fall on Evelynn and Mitch. It was getting ready to attack them with its claws when it heard a loud roar. The kids and the Aswang saw piercing red eyes and breathing coming from between the trees.

Evelynn: "Dad!"

Elias appeared quick as a serpent and attacked the Aswang. Mitch helped both Evelynn and Lauren up off the ground. They watched as Elias tore the Aswang apart.

Mitch: "Woah…"

Lauren: (looks in the book) "That's one way of killing it."

Evelynn: "Yeah. Dad…"

Limbs flew every which a way. Blood was everywhere. It even came near the kids' shoes.

Mitch: "Yuck!"

Lauren: "Remind me not to piss your dad off one day."

More blood came and some of it splattered on Evelynn's face.

Evelynn: "Yeah. He's a badass."

The Aswang was dead and Elias was wiping the blood from his mouth. He suddenly looked directly at the kids.

Elias: (demonic voice) "Evelynn.."

Evelynn: "Dad?"

Elias: (demonic voice) "I told you to stay home."

Evelynn: "But…"

Elias: (demonic voice) "I didn't want you seeing something horrendous."

Evelynn: "I wasn't bothered at all. Dad… Daddy… I froze when I saw Mom. Like when I saw you when you got hurt.."

Elias: "….."

Evelynn: "I felt helpless… I had to do something.. I wanted to….. I wanted to get revenge… I'm sorry Dad…"

Elias let his long nail touch Evelynn's chin, making her look up. Though she was very small, Evelynn hugged his leg.

Elias: (demonic voice) "Let's go home."

When they got there, Emma was there and she was still weak.

Lauren: "Dummy! What are you doing out of bed?!"

Emma: (weakly) "I was worried. But you came back." (looks up) "Dad. You're so tall."

Elias: "….."

Emma: (grabs his hand) "This is where I came from. I'm like you Dad." (starts to fall)

Elias: (catches her) (demonic voice) "I got you. Must I mention it to you again?" (changes back to normal, normal voice) "You are not a monster."

Emma: (hugs him tightly)

Elias: "Come here. That goes for you too."

Evelynn: (hugs him too) "Welcome home Dad."

Mitch: "Lynn. You have a bit of Aswang on your face."

Evelynn: (laughs)

Elias: (laughs) "I suppose it's my fault."

Later on after Shannon finished talking to Elias, he took Mitch and Lauren home. When he got back, he laid beside Chise who still haven't moved. He nuzzled his nose with hers and held her gently.

Elias: "I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have left.. Please wake up…" (sobbing)

The next morning arrived, Emma was still sleeping while Evelynn went outside. When she got there, Lauren was there, then they started walking.

Lauren: "How's your mom?"

Evelynn: "She's fine. The baby is too."

Lauren: "And Emma?"

Evelynn: "Still weak but she's sleeping."

Lauren: "That's good."

Evelynn: "Since when did you start caring?"

Lauren: "I'm not as bad as you think. Anyway, you sure you wanna do this?"

Evelynn: "Yeah. We need that Ouija Board. I need answers. After what happened and what Sis said, how there's a pattern with Mom, Dad, Mom's past and Ashen Eyes. I just gotta know."

Lauren: "I hear you. Look. This girl has the Ouija Board. But there's more."

Evelynn: "What do you mean?"

Lauren: "She goes to our school."

Back at the house, Elias was sleep. He was still holding Chise, who just started to come around. She saw Elias sleeping on her and rubbed his hair.

Elias: "Chise."

Chise: "Welcome home."

Elias: "I'm back. I was worried that…."

Chise: "I'm okay. But the baby!"

Elias: "The baby's fine."

Chise: "Really?" (sniffles)

Elias: "Yes. Thanks to Emma."

Chise: "Emma saved me and the baby?"

Elias: "Yes. The baby is okay." (smiles) " **He's** going to be just fine."

Chise: "That's good to hea—Wait… You said he. It's a he?"

Elias: (nods) "A boy."

Chise: "We're having a boy?!" (hugs him)

Elias: "We're having a son."

They hugged very tightly as they laughed together. Meanwhile, on the edge of town, Evelynn and Lauren came to bookstore. There they saw a dark-skinned girl with crazy ruffled up hair and dark eyes.

?: "Took ya long enough."

Lauren: "Whatever. I'm here aren't I?"

?: "This the kid?"

Evelynn: "Kid? You're 2 years older than us. You're still a kid yourself."

Lauren: "Dummy. This is the Necromancer I was telling you about."

Evelynn: "Oh!"

?: "I'm still a beginner. But whatevs. Nice to you….uh.."

Evelynn: "Oh! Evelynn. Evelynn Ainsworth."

Henri: "Hey there Evelynn. My names Henrietta Marino. Just call me Henri."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Chise: "An Aswang?"

Elias: (nods) "It was trying to hurt the baby."

Chise: "Why?"

Elias: "That doesn't matter. It has been dealt with. It won't hurt you anymore."

Chise: "You kill it, didn't you?"

Elias: "I...Yes...Yes I did."

Chise: (touches his cheek) "I'm relieved." (squeals in pain)

Elias: "Are you still hurting?"

Chise: "A little. I'm not worried about myself. I'm worried about our children."

Elias: "Our son is fine."

Chise: (giggles) "Our son.."

Elias: "Emma however…"

Chise: "She used magic to heal both of us."

Elias: "She hasn't moved since last night."

Chise: "So she is like me…"

Elias: "I don't know for sure."

(knocking)

Elias: "Oh! Angie's here. I'll be right back."

Chise: "Uh…okay.."

Angelica: "Hey. I'm here. How's Chise?"

Elias: "She's well. Thank God."

Angie: "The baby too?"

Elias: "He's fine also."

Angie: "He?! You're having a boy?! Good for you Ains. So? How's that charm I gave you?"

Elias: "It works well. Thank you. Emma is in her room. She hasn't moved since last night."

Elias led her upstairs to the twins' room. Angie saw that Emma was still in her bed. Like Elias said, she hasn't moved since last night.

Angelica: "Poor lass."

Elias: "I wouldn't have asked unless it was urgent. But this is urgent. Angie… Is my daughter a Sleigh Beggy?"

Angelica: "Hugo?"

Hugo: "I'm not sensing that type of energy from her. Still she is special. I am sensing something else."

Elias: "Something else?"

Hugo: "Mhm! Something very **inhuman**."

Angelica: "Where's Evelynn? Since I'm here, I like to do her as well."

Elias: "She went out. Where? She won't tell me."

Angelica: "Honestly…. Your girls are exactly like Chise.. One leaves without telling you and the other one goes and jeopardize her health. I swear if she was conscious right now, I slap her."

Elias: "Angie.. Please don't slap my child..."

Angelica: "I'm just saying.."

Elias: "I understand but she did save her family."

Angelica: "Another Chise flaw."

Elias: "Did you bring what I ask?"

Angelica: "I did. But you owe me for this. I brought the choker."

Elias: "Excellent."

Angelica: "Very stylish might I add. See the flower on it. Like her middle name in Japanese. A vivid blossom."

Elias: "Yes." (rubs her hair) "Sara."

Angelica: "Lift her head. Gently."

Elias did just that when Angie put the choker around Emma's neck.

Angelica: "It's looks good on her."

Elias: "Yes it does."

Angelica: "She's not a Sleigh Beggy but this could help her. Just like it did Chise. Even though she took hers off."

Elias: "Don't remind me…"

Angelica: (laughs) "I hope she wakes up soon. Tell Chise she's in my thoughts."

Elias: "I will."

As Angie left, Elias kissed Emma's forehead went back to his room. He found Chise trying to get up but was still weak. She was about to fall but Elias caught her in time.

Chise: "I want to see her.. I want to hold her in my arms."

Elias: "I know. How about a bath?"

Chise: "Hm?"

Elias: "I realized after that misfortune last night that you never got one."

Chise: "I guess."

Elias quickly swept her off her feet making her very surprised and then winced with pain.

Elias: "I'm sorry! I just….I did not want you to walk and…"

Chise: (hugs him) "It's fine. It…It feels good to be in your arms again."

Elias kissed her cheek deeply and took her to the bathroom. Once there, he sat her down and started the tub. After he took off his vest, he rolled up his sleeves and feel the water to make sure it wasn't hot or cold. Chise just stared in the mirror at her bloodied dress and was trying her best to hold back tears. Elias was behind her. He unzip her dress from behind making it fall.

Chise: "Elias?"

Elias: "Hmm?" (kissing shoulders)

Chise: (moaning)

Elias: "When I saw you like that, I thought I lost you."

Chise: "Mmm. Yeah… I… I was scared."

Elias: (takes off her panties) "After that, I won't be taking errands for a while."

Chise: "You can't do that because of me.."

Elias: "I wasn't here. That was probably what his intentions were."

Chise: "Ashen Eyes. He's horrible.." (gets in tub) "He's trying to destroy what we have."

Elias: "I feel that deep inside. Very deep. That there is more to what he is doing. I just can't place it."

Chise: "I wish we knew more. Why is this happening to us Elias? Why is he doing this to us?"

Elias: (rubs her body) "I don't know.."

Henri led Evelynn and Lauren to a pastry shop. They watch her get what looks like a fancy version of Pop Tarts. Three of them.

Henri: "Thanks."

Seller: "Ah. Babysitting I see."

Henri: "Something like that."

Evelynn: "I don't know what's going on over there, but I could've sworn that guy said she was babysitting us."

Lauren: "I know. It's really pissing me off."

Evelynn: "Right?"

Henri: "Here! On me. I never tried one but I thought this would be the first."

Lauren: "Thank you."

Evelynn: "Yeah thanks."

Evelynn and Lauren took one bite out of it and it was by far the most delicious pastries they ever tasted.

Evelynn: "The icing is awesome!"

Lauren: "I know! I can taste the strawberry filling."

Evelynn: "This is good Hen…ri…Uh Henri?"

Henri: "…."

Lauren: "You don't like it?"

Evelynn: "Maybe she's allergic to strawberries…."

Lauren: "Uh-oh…"

Henri: "…..(speaking Italian) Questo è di gran lunga il delizioso dessert MAI!"

Evelynn and Lauren: " **!?** "

Henri: "Ack! (ahem) I mean it's really delicious." (nervous laughing)

Evelynn and Lauren: (looks at each other) "Italian accent."

Henri: "Hehehe."

After they finished, they headed to an antique shop that was really rugged to buy magic items.

Henri: "Here we are. Come on in."

Evelynn: "Are we allowed to be in here?"

Henri: "Duh yeah. I work here."

Evelynn and Lauren: _HOW THE HELL DID A 9 YEAR OLD GET A JOB HERE?!_

Henri: "It's here somewhere.."

They both looked around. The stuff they saw was very weird and not like what they have at their house. Evelynn looked closer at a jar that had balls in them. When she looked closer, the balls were actually eyes.

Evelynn: "AAAAAAHHHH!"

Lauren: "Will you knock it-AAAAAHHH!"

Henri: "What going on down there?"

Evelynn: "Uh… Henri….. Are these things actual things for magic?"

Henri: "Yeah. They are. And I like to keep them in the jars and chest, understand? Gotcha!" (jumps)

When they saw Henri jump down, her breast, that were a size C-cup bounced as she landed. Evelynn and Lauren found that odd but irritated.

Evelynn: "You got a lot for a kid."

Lauren: "Yes. A lot…."

Henri: "Yeah. I have many items that fit anyone's needs."

BOING!

Evelynn and Lauren: _We weren't talking about the items…_

Henri: "Alright. Here you go. Whatever you're trying to do, be careful about it."

Lauren: "Big talk from a Necromancer."

Henri: "I'm telling ya. Communicating with dead people….(shudders)…."

Evelynn: "We'll take our chances."

Henri: "Here." (hands Evelynn paper)

Evelynn: "What's this?"

Henri: "Whenever you need any help. I'm more than just a Necromancer. I'm a healer and I have lightning magic."

Evelynn: "Woah. Really."

Lauren: "I might've forgotten that part."

Evelynn: "That explains why your hair is all poofy."

Henri: "You get use to it, Red."

Evelynn: "Heh. You said you use healing magic, right? Do you ever get tired?"

Lauren: "….."

Henri: (folds arms) "Mmmm.. I do sometimes. That's when I scrape my arm or knee. But after a few hours, you bounce back at it."

Evelynn: "What about when you're trying to heal two members of your family who were on the brink of death? What happens then?"

Henri: "Are you kidding?!"

Evelynn: "Woah!"

Henri: "You trying to kill yourself?! It's a wonder you're still alive!"

Lauren: "She was talking about her twin sister."

Henri: "Oh.. I would tell her not to put herself through that again. You can't save everyone. That I know for sure…." (sad)

Evelynn: "Uh….Henri?"

Henri: (peps up) "Well get on out of here! See you guys back in school!"

Back at the house, Elias place Chise on his lap while he sat on the couch.

Chise: "Am I crushing you?"

Elias: "You are just fine."

Chise: "But I feel fat. Am I fat?"

Elias: "You are not fat.."

Chise: (whimpers)

Elias: "How about I fix you something to eat?"

Chise: (nods rapidly)

Elias: (laughs) "Okay."

While Chise was waiting for lunch, she wondered if Emma had wakened up. She wanted to go check on her but suddenly a hiss of pain caught her attention. She looked and saw Elias's blood dripping from his finger.

Elias: (hisses) "Damn…"

Chise: "Elias! Are you okay?"

Elias: "I was cutting some sausage when this happened. I'm sorry."

Chise: (shakes her head) "No problem… I should help."

Elias: "It wouldn't be fair. You are still recovering."

Chise grabbed Elias' finger and put it in her mouth. This surprised him a lot yet the way she was sucking his finger made them both feel very erotic.

Elias: "Chise.. You didn't have to do that. I would have gotten a bandage."

Chise: "It's fine. I remember when I first did this. I bit your shoulder."

Elias: (blushing)

Chise: (kisses his finger) "When we first made love." (giggles) "You're blushing."

Elias: "That is because I am in human form. If I was normal, you probably wouldn't see it."

Chise: "I would probably tell."

Elias: "Oh. Chise."

Chise: (giggles) "Please let me help."

Elias: (sighs) "I suppose. If you feel discomfort…"

Chise: (kisses his nose) "I will tell you, you worrywart."

Elias: "I'm like Ruth. How can you smile after going through such an ordeal like it is nothing."

Chise: "I should check on him too. I wonder where he is."

Upstairs, Ruth came in the twins' room in his human form looking at a still sleeping Emma. He changed to his Grimm form and laid beside Emma with his nose in her hair.

Ruth: "Isabelle…."

Evelynn: "I'm home! Lauren's with me."

Elias: "Hey. Look who's up."

Evelynn: "Mom!" (runs to hug her, drops Ouija Board)

Lauren: (gasps) "Geez! So careless!"

Chise: "Hi Baby!" (hugs her)

Elias: "Gently."

Chise: "Oh! It's okay."

Evelynn: "Mom! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I froze! I saw you and thought of Dad when he got hurt and...and...I'm sorry..."

Chise: "Shh. It's okay. I'm glad you're safe. Daddy told me that you threw rocks at the creature."

Evelynn: "Dad did the **tearing it apart thing**. It was awesome."

Chise: (looks at him) "I bet it was."

Elias: (chuckles) "She a had a bit of the beast on her face. Had to wash her down."

Lauren: "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Ainsworth."

Elias: "Lauren."

Chise: "Hi Lauren."

Elias: "You've been coming here a lot lately."

Evelynn: "We're gonna try out this board game. Has Emma woken up yet? We want her to play too."

Elias: "I'm sorry but no. She still remains unchanged.."

Lauren: "I hope she wakes up.."

Evelynn: (raises eyebrow)

Chise: "She would've love to see you too Lauren. You're her dear friend."

Lauren: (blushes, whimpers)

Evelynn: "Well we're going to check out this game. Come on Lauren!" (grabs her hand)

Lauren: "Hey don't be grabbing my hand! We're not exactly friends!"

Elias and Chise: (laughs)

When they both got upstairs, Lauren tried to stop up.

Lauren: "Wait! Wait! Evelynn, stop!"

Evelynn: "What?"

Lauren: "Wouldn't it be better to have your sister with us when we do this?"

Evelynn: "What do you mean?"

Lauren: "If you're both in this together, it would be best if she is in this too. We should wait."

Evelynn: "I guess you're right.." (gags)

Lauren: "What? You okay?"

Evelynn: "Just admitting you, of all people, right makes me sick." (gags)

Lauren: "You know if I didn't know any better I say you're trying to pick a fight with me.."

Emma: "Wha…Huh?"

Emma finally woke up. She was looking around with she found herself surround by black fur. Ruth was still there and fell asleep.

Emma: "Uncle Ruth?"

Ruth: "You're awake!" (licks her constantly)

Emma: (giggles) "Hey! Cut it out!"

Ruth: "I'm glad you're up."

Emma: "Me too."

For that moment when Emma smiled at Ruth, he was suddenly taken back. He wasn't seeing Emma. She was seeing _**her**_. Emma saw that tears were coming from his eyes. She then got surprised when Ruth brought her in for a hug in his human form.

Emma: "U-Uncle Ruth?"

Ruth: (crying) "Isabella. Isabelle."

Emma: "Uh… Who's Isabelle?"

Ruth: (realizing) "Oh…. It's nothing… You know your mom is awake too."

Emma: "She is? Really?"

Ruth: "Mhm. She's making supper with Elias. I'll go get them."

Evelynn: "Hey Uncle Ruth."

Ruth: "Evelynn. Emma. She's awake."

Evelynn: "Really?!"

Ruth: "I'm going to get your parents."

Lauren: "Thank good—Woah! Hey! That Grimm just knocked into me on purpose!"

Evelynn: "Yeah. He probably still doesn't like you. You know. Monkey bars incident."

Lauren: "Ugh…"

Evelynn: "Emma!" (hugs her)

Emma: "Sis!"

Evelynn: "Why do we keep scaring each other like this Big Sis?"

Emma: "I don't know Little Sis. Hi Lauren."

Lauren: "I-I only came here to make sure you survived. Nothing more. Looks like you'll live."

Emma: "Oh?"

Evelynn: (snickering, mocks Lauren) "Emma! Please! Don't go! Emma! Emma!"

Lauren: "?! Eeeeek!"

Emma: "Hmm?"

Evelynn: (mocks Lauren) "Please wake up! Emma! Please! EMMA!" (normal) "That's how she was the entire time Sis. She was really worried about you."

Lauren: "N-N-No! No I wasn't!"

Evelynn: "Oh? Should I tell her how you were when she got up out of bed?"

Lauren: "SHUT UP EVELYNN AINSWORTH!"

Emma: "It's sweet that you care about me Lauren."

Lauren: "It's not like that, I tell ya!"

Emma: (reaches for her hand) "Lauren."

Lauren reluctantly put her hand in Emma's. To a surprised, Emma pulled her towards her and hugged her.

Lauren: "What the—HEY! Quit that! Let go of me right now damn it!"

Emma: "I'm glad you're my friend."

Lauren: (lets go, blushes) "Geez... Having people who care about you worry sick about you, you idiot."

Evelynn: "Hey.."

Emma: (shakes head) "Mm. It's fine. It's true."

Lauren: "And I hope you realized how worried they were. Don't do that again. Nice accessory by the way."

Emma: "Huh?"

Evelynn: "Yeah I wasn't going to say anything, but that choker looks really cute on you."

Emma: "What choker?" (feels her neck) "Hand me a mirror."

Emma looked at the thing around her neck. She had this shocked look on her face and she felt around her neck.

Emma: "Pretty."

Lauren: "You're not gonna wonder how it got there?!"

Ruth: "Emma. If you're up for it, you can come downstairs."

Emma: "Yeah. Lauren can you help me?"

Lauren: "Sure. Take my hand."

Ruth: "Just don't break her bones again, Witch." (leaves)

Lauren: "What?!"

Evelynn: "Yeah. He still doesn't like you."

Emma: "He'll come around. I know it."

Lauren: "….shut up….."

Evelynn: "Oh! I almost forgot. We got it. We got the board Emma."

Emma: "The Ouija Board?"

Evelynn: "Yeah. With it, we can talk to Grandma."

Lauren: "If that's what you want."

Evelynn: "Emma. We can finally get the answers we're looking for."

Emma: "Can I go downstairs first?"

Evelynn: "Yeah."

Lauren: "Okay."

When they got downstairs, Emma let go of Lauren and rushed to give Chise a hug.

Emma: "Mom! Mommy! Mommy!"

Chise: "I heard what you did. You saved us. Me and the baby."

Emma: "I'm glad."

Chise: "That choker looks good on you. I hope it helps."

Emma: "Helps with what?"

Elias: "I asked Angelica to make that for you. To keep you from using your healing magic."

Emma: "That's what it's for?!" (tries to take it off) "I don't want it! Even if it is pretty!"

Evelynn: "Ems.."

Emma: "No! Take it off!"

Emma turned her hands into claws and was about to slash it off but Elias stopped her.

Elias: "Emma! Please. Just bear with it."

Emma: "I will not! I refuse!"

Chise: "Emma, if you keep doing this, who knows what will happen. You could die.."

Emma: (tears) "If I don't do this…(hic)…..if I don't heal you, **ALL OF YOU WILL DIE**! I can't let that happen again!"

Elias: (cups her cheeks) "That's not something you need to worry about."

Chise: "She's just doing what I always do.."

Elias: "I know.."

Evelynn: "We're doing it."

Lauren: You sure? What about Emma?"

Evelynn: "She wants to do it too."

Lauren: "How do _you_ know?"

Evelynn: "We're twins. It's our thing."

After an early supper, Evelynn took Emma's hand and the two along with Lauren, went back to their room. Lauren opened the board and there was a chill.

Lauren: "Okay."

Evelynn: "Here we go. You ready?"

Emma: "Mhm.."

?: "You guys are just now opening that thing?"

Girls: " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

The girls looked by the window and saw Henri looking through it.

Evelynn: (opens window) "You?!"

Henri: "Heyo!"

Lauren: "Henri! Don't scare us like that! I swear if we die from shock, we'll come haunt your ass!"

Henri: "My bad! Help me Red?"

Emma: "Uh…girls?"

Evelynn: "What are you doing here Henri?!" (pulls her in)

Henri: "I followed you. Nice house by the way."

Evelynn and Lauren: "Stalker.."

Henri: "Hey! I'm no stalker! I just don't want you doing something you'll regret." (looks at Emma) "Woah! Another Evelynn! With brighter hair color!"

Evelynn: "This is my twin. Emma."

Emma: "Hi. Emma Ainsworth."

Henri: "Nice to meet ya! I'm Henri. So you're the one that's been using healing magic. From one healer to another, be careful."

Emma: "You're a healer too?!"

Henri: "Mhm! So I'll be keeping a **special eye** on you."

Emma: (nervous)

Evelynn: "Don't stalk my sister.."

Henri: "So since your sisters, Evelynn, you're Red #1 and Emma you're Red #2."

Lauren: "You might want to switch those around. Evelynn is the little sister. Emma is the big sister."

Evelynn: "Shut your face!"

Lauren: (raspberries)

Henri: "Gotcha. So. We doing this or just yapping?"

Lauren set up the board and the thing that goes with it.

Henri: "Okay. We put our fingers on the planchette. #1 and 2, since this is about you guys, you ask the question. And remember. This doesn't work on humans. Only us. To the humans, it's a harmless game that you play at slumber parties. Go ahead girls."

Evelynn: "You ready?"

Emma: "Yeah."

Evelynn: (deep breathe) "Grandma? Grandma Chika? Am I…..Am I speaking to you?"

Suddenly the planchette was moving shocking all of them.

Emma: "I'm not moving it!"

Lauren: "Me neither!"

Henri: "Shh!"

The planchette move toward the answer which made all of them feel scared. The answer to Evelynn's question: **"Yes"**

Lauren: (gasps)

Emma: "It's her. I can…..I can sorta feel her presence."

Evelynn: "Grandma.."

Henri: "It works.."

Notes: What have these young users of magic gotten themselves into?


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Evelynn: "Emma! It's our grandma!"

Emma: "I know. We have so many questions."

Henri: "Well Red #2 answered the first one so it's you turn #1."

Emma: "Um….Okay…. Uh… Oh! I don't know what to ask her!"

Evelynn: "Ask her about Mom.. You know… What she did to her."

Emma: "Oh..(nods)….Grandma, do you remember what you did to our mother, your daughter?"

The planchette moved towards the answer: **Yes**

Evelynn: "Can you tell us why you did it Grandma? Why would you want to hurt Mom like that?"

The planchette then started moving at such speed. Moving from letter to letter.

 **B-E-C-A-U-S-E**

Henri: "Because….."

 **S-O-M-E-O-N-E NO S-O-M-E-T-H-I-NG**

Lauren: "Someone, no, Something….."

 **T-O-L-D M-E T-O**

Emma: "Something told her to try and kill Mom?"

Evelynn: "What was it Grandma? Who told you?"

 **A D-A-R-K F-I-G-U-R-E**

Evelynn: "A dark figure?"

Emma: "Grandma…"

 **I W-A-S L-O-S-I-N-G M-Y S-A-N-I-T-Y**

Lauren: "I was losing my sanity…."

 **I K-E-P-T H-E-A-R-I-N-G A V-O-I-C-E**

Henri: "I kept hearing a voice….."

 **T-E-L-L-I-N-G M-E T-O D-O S-U-C-H A T-E-R-R-I-B-L-E T-H-I-N-G**

Evelynn: "Telling me to do such a terrible thing…"

 **I A-M S-O-R-R-Y**

Emma: "I am sorry…"

 **A-W-F-U-L C-R-E-A-T-U-R-E-S W-E-R-E A-F-T-E-R C-H-I-S-E**

Lauren: "Awful creatures were after Chise…."

 **B-E-C-A-U-S-E O-F W-H-A-T A-N O-R-A-C-L-E T-O-L-D M-E A-N-D Y-U-U-K-I**

Henri: "Because of what an oracle told me and Yuuki."

Emma: "An oracle?"

Lauren: "There are many types of oracles. I think your grandma is talking about a future type."

Evelynn: "What kind of oracle Grandma?"

 **A-N O-R-A-C-L-E R-E-V-E-A-L-I-N-G C-H-I-S-E'S F-A-T-E**

Henri: "An oracle revealing Chise's fate."

Girls: "Woah…"

Lauren: "It's moving again!"

Emma: "She's saying something else."

The planchette moved more and when they spelled out what Chika was saying, they all became shocked. All of them let go at once. Lauren and Henri looked at the twins.

Henri: "How awful.."

Lauren: "What did we just find out?"

Evelynn: "We know that Grandma Chika's suicide was not what she wanted to do."

Emma: "She was killed…"

Henri: "Are you gonna tell your mom?"

Evelynn: "No! At least not yet…"

Lauren: "I agree. If they tell, then Ms. Chise will realize that it was her fault."

Emma: "So for the time being, this stays between us."

Lauren: "It's getting late."

Evelynn: "Yeah….Henri! What the hell?!"

The three of them watched as Henri jumped out the window.

Lauren: "Whoa."

Henri: "See ya tomorrow!"

Evelynn: "Use the freaking door next time!"

Henri: "Yeah yeah. Bye bye."

Lauren: "I'm going home too. We'll finish this tomorrow."

Emma: "You're coming back?"

Lauren: "Is that bad?"

Emma: "No. I'm just… I'm glad."

Lauren: (smiles, then huffs) "Well later then.."

Evelynn: "She's really starting to warm up to me."

Emma: "Oh? You don't hate her anymore?"

Evelynn: "The hate is still there but it's fading."

Emma: (sighs) "Good enough for me. (feels her choker, sighs) Can't believe that Dad would do this."

Evelynn: "There's nothing wrong with that."

Emma: "You don't get it. How am I suppose to keep people I love from dying with this on?"

Evelynn: "I'm not a healer like you or Henri but I think Dad's just looking out for you. Is that bad?"

Emma: "I would think that he cares but I just can't accept this."

Evelynn: "Mom and Dad don't want you to die."

Emma: "What do you mean?"

Evelynn: "Henri said that you might have died saving Mom and the baby."

Emma: "I would rather die than see people I love dying..."

Evelynn: "Sis.."

Emma: "I say this is selfish what he did to me. What's more important?"

Evelynn: "Are you mad at him?"

Emma: "Mmm…."

Evelynn: "Can you think about it?"

Emma: (sighs)

* * *

The next day, Elias was up fixing breakfast. He then heard footsteps. It was Emma and Evelynn who came downstairs. Evelynn was cheerful as always but Emma felt disappointed.

Evelynn: "Morning Dad." (punches his thigh)

Elias: "Ow! (chuckles) Morning baby girl. Emma good morning."

Emma: (turned her head)

Evelynn: "Seriously?"

Elias: "Still upset I see."

Evelynn: "Hey Dad."

Elias: "Hmm?"

Evelynn: "How many oracles do you think there are?"

Emma: "Oh.."

Elias: "Hmm… As far as I know there are plenty. All describing different divinations."

Evelynn: "Is there one about Ashen Eyes."

Elias: "Good question. I should look into it but I have to help your mother with shopping. So I won't be here for a while. You two should come."

Evelynn: "Maybe next time. We'll be going out. Right Sis?"

Emma: "Mhm. With friends."

Chise: "Morning."

Elias: "Chise. Good morning. How are you feeling?"

Chise: "Still a bit sore but I'm okay."

Elias: "I see. I'll fix you some medicine with your breakfast."

Chise: "That would be good." (winks at him)

Elias: "Oh! That's right. Girls."

Emma and Evelynn: "Hmm?"

Chise: "We forgot to tell you about the baby."

Elias: "It's good news."

Chise: "We're having a boy."

Evelynn: "A boy?! Really?!"

Emma: "Really really?!"

Elias: "That's right. You are going to have a little brother."

Evelynn: "Yes! Call it! Told you it was a boy!"

Emma: "Oh….hush up…"

After Elias and Chise got some more baby stuff there was a knock on the door. Elias opened it and saw it was Mitch.

Mitch: "Hello Mr. Ainsworth."

Elias: "Mitch. Afternoon. Evelynn is not here."

Mitch: "Oh… Uh.. I wasn't here to see Lynn today. I was actually here to see you."

Elias: "Me?"

Mitch: "Yes sir."

Chise: "Hi Mitch."

Mitch: "Hello Mrs. Ainsworth. How are you feeling?"

Chise: (pats his head) "Better thanks for asking. Elias said you and Evelynn were throwing rocks at the creature."

Mitch: "Yeah. But Mr. Ainsworth did all the work."

Elias: "I didn't frighten you?"

Mitch: "No way sir! That was like horror movie awesome!"

Elias: "Horror Movie?"

Chise: "It's a compliment. Take it."

Mitch: "Can I come in sir?"

Elias: "Oh… Of course."

When they got inside, Mitch just blurted it out.

Mitch: "SIR PLEASE TEACH ME MAGIC!"

Elias: "Huh?!"

Chise: "What?!"

Mitch: I want to learn magic. From you sir."

Elias: "Mitch…"

Mitch: "I know. I'm human. But I can learn."

Elias and Chise looked at each other. Suddenly, Mitch felt something by his foot. He looked down and saw a bluish green like salamander Fae. The one Chise saw when she first met Angelica. Elias and Chise looked at Mitch. They watched him pick up the creature and it licked him.

Mitch: "Hahaha! Hey! Cut it out! That tickles!"

Chise: (gasps)

Elias: "You can see that?"

Mitch: "Well duh! Hahahaha! Hey! Why?"

Chise: "Elias?"

Elias: "He has the Sight."

Mitch: "The what?"

Elias: "He probably doesn't know that…"

Mitch: "I'm literally in the room you guys."

Chise: "Sorry. The Sight means that you can see Fae. Like me."

Mitch: "Oh. So I'm like you or something?"

Chise: "I…..I hope not.."

Elias: "Mitch."

Mitch: "Yes sir?"

Elias: "Why do you want me to teach you?"

Mitch: "Because….Because….. I want to protect Lynn. I want to protect people I like from that monster. He hurt Lynn. He hurt you and Mrs. Ainsworth… ALL I DID WAS DO POINTLESS STUFF! Throwing rocks doesn't help. Stabbing him with a pencil is nothing. I'm useless but if you teach me sir, I can do better. I can protect everyone. I know it's a long shot but and yes like I said. I am human but I'm willing if it means I can do more. I'm willing sir."

Elias: (sighs)

Chise: (shrugs shoulders)

Elias: (chuckles) "I would say no."

Mitch: "….."

Elias: (ruffles his hair) "But I will kindly teach you."

Mitch: (gasps) "Yes!" (hugs him)

Elias: " **?!** "

Mitch: "Thank you sir! Thank you!"

Chise: (kisses him) "Looks like you have another one."

Elias: "Well he's not staying here. He has a home."

Mitch: "So when do we start?"

Elias: "Hey."

Chise: "Easy tiger. You still have two days of Spring Break left."

Elias: "The girls are on break just like school. I believe that they and you should get the same days off as your school."

Mitch: "So when school starts, I'll start?"

Chise: "That's right."

Mitch: "I think I can wait that long."

At the bridge on the way home, Emma was sitting there thinking and holding on to her choker. She was still a bit torn about what Elias did. Suddenly, a strawberry pastry appeared in front of her.

Emma: "Wha?"

Henri: "Here ya go."

Emma: "I appreciate the thought but I'm not hungry."

Henri: "I know the feeling. Dads, right? They can be so damn protective, can't they? Especially to daughters."

Emma: "Mmm…"

Henri: "But in the end, they do it because they care and love us."

Emma: "You speak from experience."

Henri: "My old man. He goes on and on about my magic and stuff. It's a bit on the wild side."

Emma: "My dad is too concern about my life instead of his. He got hurt last year. Really bad. The land of Fae restored him. If he were to get hurt like that again, I would save him in a heartbeat. Then it was my sister Evelynn. She was close to death, but she survived thanks to me. Her arm was broken and her stomach where she was stabbed. It was a hard thing to choose so I just chose the stomach. I fainted a bit after that. Now it was my mother and brother. They were dying and I saved them. Only to collapse again and wake up the next day.. How is that a bad thing?! Saving your family. It's the right thing to do. Now I can't do anything… It's not fair. He didn't even ask how I would feel about this… he just did it…"

Henri: "What a cool dad."

Emma: (pout)

Henri: "I mean it. I should tell you something."

Emma: "K?"

Henri: "3 months ago, my mother was in a car accident. She was coming home from a trip. It was a head on collision it was. With an 18-wheeler... My father was distraught… while it felt like I was getting hit. I was following in her footsteps. She was a Necromancer while my pop is a Mage. When we saw her body, I tried to heal her even though she was dead."

Emma: "Even though she was dead?"

Henri: "Yeah. When I did that, it was like my life was draining right into hers. My father stopped me in time. But I was in the hospital for a week. He scolded me for that, but he hugged me saying it was for the best. Emma. If you were to heal someone who had broken their leg or arm or even bruise their knee, you would be woozy but fine in a few hours. If you were to heal them when they have a very bad injury, you would faint. But if you were to heal someone who is already dead…"

Emma: "What would happen?"

Henri: "….. **you die** …."

Emma: (gasps)

The wind blew rapidly while Emma felt a chill go down her spine. Her heart sped up quickly then skipped a few beats.

Emma: "But Henri.."

Henri: "Your dad's just looking out for you Red #1. Can't be mad at him for that. But if you want to say how you feel to him then that's fine too. I think it's cool that you think of others before yourself. And in the other way around, I believe your pops was trying to do that too."

Emma: (sniffles) "Yeah."

Henri: "If you want, we can do this some other time."

Emma: "No. My grandmother is trying to tell us something. Something that will explain why this is happening."

Henri: "Okay."

Evelynn: "Guys!"

Lauren: "We need to do something."

Henri: "What is it?"

Evelynn: "It's crazy as hell but I know we can get answers that way."

Lauren: "I read in the book about the Ouija Board being more than just a board."

Emma: "What is it?"

Evelynn: "It's a portal. To the afterlife."

Emma: "Oooh.."

Lauren: "I know this goes against the laws of nature but we have to do this. It says that in order to bring spirits back to life, we need a Necromancer."

Henri: "What you mean me?"

Evelynn: "Yes you."

Emma: "So what exactly are we doing?"

Evelynn: "We are going to talk to Grandma. IN PERSON.."

Emma: "Meaning we're going to bring her back to life."

Lauren: "Yes."

Emma: "Okay. 1: Are you insane? And 2: **ARE YOU INSANE?!** "

Evelynn: "It's the only chance we got. She'll tell us everything."

Emma: "Of all the irrational things you came up with, this tops it Evelynn…"

Evelynn: "Emma please. We have to talk to her. Henri will you help us?"

Henri: "My dad's in Italy so I'm in."

Emma: "Ah!"

Lauren: "We need some ingredients. We have the board so...I'm in too."

Emma: "You too Lauren?!"

Lauren: "I hate to admit it but Evelynn has a point."

Emma: "Now you two are friends…?"

Evelynn: "Eh…"

Lauren: "I'm not that crazy.."

Emma: "Ooooooh! Okay!"

Girls: "Yes!"

Emma: "We're are gonna be in **SO MUCH TROUBLE** …."

After they got most of the ingredients, they headed back to the twins' house. Elias was reading when he saw Evelynn, Lauren, and Henri go upstairs. Part of him wondered who that was. He then saw Emma heading upstairs and decided to close the book.

Elias: "Emma."

Emma: (gasps) "Yes?"

Elias: "Can we talk?"

Emma: "Uh.. Okay…"

Elias watched her come toward him and he picked her up. He could tell her expression pretty clear. Her head was still down, not looking him in the eye.

Emma: "Where's Mom?"

Elias: "She's resting. Sweet pup. I know you are fuming with me but what I did was for you. The thought of you loosing your life scares your mother and I deeply."

Emma: "I was doing the right thing. I was saving them… You guys are important to me… You can't possibly punish me for that…"

Elias: (cups her cheeks) "Honey we are not punishing you. We're protecting you. (points at choker) This is helping you with your magic."

Emma: "More like concealing it…"

Elias: (sighs) "You don't understand I see."

Emma: "No I do. I want to help. I don't want him hurting you or Evelynn or Mom or our brother ever again. I know you say we shouldn't worry about that but I hate not doing anything when I have the power to actually save people. So what if I faint or worse. At least you guys will live! (wipes tears) I would be lonely if you all were going to die again…"

Elias: "Emma…"

Emma: "It's like you don't care about living at all Dad! I would….I would…. I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN SAVE MY OWN ASS! I'm no coward!" (crying)

Elias: "You are a courageous altruistic girl." (wipes her tears)

Emma: (sniffles) "Yeah?"

Elias: "You are like your mother when she saved that dragon."

Emma: "I get you're doing the same thing too. You would die saving everyone you love."

Elias: "That's exactly why I did it. Maybe I did do it the wrong way without your approval. I apologize." (nuzzles her)

Emma: "You could have talk to me about this. We could have negotiated together! But look what you did instead Dad!"

Elias: "Heh.."

Emma: "What?"

Elias: "You are without a doubt your mother's daughter…" (chuckles)

Emma: (giggles)

Elias: "At least you won't punch me, Love."

Emma stood on his leg and kiss his teeth on the side and nuzzled him making both of them purr.

Elias: "How about this for negotiating. You can't remove that UNLESS it is absolutely needed. Do we have a deal?"

Emma: "Hmm… Deal. I can do that. Thank you Dad."

Elias: "I'm glad. Who is that girl that went upstairs with your sister and Lauren."

Emma: "Oh! That's Henri. She uses healing magic too."

Elias: "Healing magic? I see."

Emma: "She goes to our school. Uh-oh. I'll introduce you later. They're waiting for me."

Elias: "Hmmm… Henri…."

When they finished putting the ingredients in the tiny sized cauldron, Henri read what else they needed.

Henri: "Okay it's almost ready. We need one more thing. A part of her."

Emma: "What?"

Henri: "We need a part of your grandma."

Evelynn: "Uh…..yeah…."

Emma: "That will be hard… We only hear stories about her."

Henri: "Well the other way for it to work is DNA."

Evelynn: "DNA?"

Henri: "Yeah. Something that bears a resemblance to her. Like skin, blood, or hair."

Emma: "Oh! My mom and Grandpa Yuuki always say that Evelynn's hair is exactly like our grandma's. He said that it's like she lives on within us."

Lauren: "Perfect!" (snatches a few hairs out)

Evelynn: " **YOWCH!** Damn it Lauren! I felt that!"

Lauren: "Good. I always wanted to do that." (sprinkles hair in cauldron)

Evelynn: (rubs her head) "Die.."

Henri stirred in Evelynn's hair and it began to rumble. Henri then did a little chant. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head which scared the girls. She raised her hands high. Evelynn saw lighting strike from out their window. The rumbling got more intense. As they looked at the cauldron, they saw a hand rise up through the portal of the board and out of the cauldron.

Emma, Evelynn, and Lauren: " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

Evelynn: "What the hell?!"

Lauren: "What is that?!"

Henri: "Grab her hand! Quickly!"

Evelynn grabbed the mystery hand and pulled with all her might. Lauren grabbed her side and pull. The same with Emma. They pulled and pulled until the room got bright and there was a tiny explosion that threw them back. As the smoke cleared, the girls coughed a bit. They opened their eyes and saw a woman with long hair. Dark red like Evelynn's and dark green eyes. She was wearing a white shirt that reached to her knees. It was her. There grandmother. Chise's mother. Chika. She looked down at the twins with such confusing eyes. She then looked straight at Evelynn.

Chika: "Chise? Is that you?"

Lauren: "I think she's talking to you Evelynn."

Chika: "I don't remember having two of you."

Emma: "No…"

Evelynn: "We're not Chise. Chise is our mother."

Chika: "Your mother? Then that means you're my….."

Emma: "We're your granddaughters."

Chika: "Oh…. You are. I can see it. It was you two. You both were talking to me. My grandchildren!" (hugs them)

Emma and Evelynn: "Grandma…"

Lauren looked closely at Chika. Something was off about how she looked. Something wrong..

Lauren: "Henri. Does she look pale to you?"

Henri: "Pale?"

Lauren: "Look at her skin. Something doesn't feel right."

Elias: "Girls?"

Emma and Evelynn: "DAD!"

Elias: "Is everything alright? I heard a loud nose."

Evelynn: "We're fine Dad! Lauren fell off at bumped her head. She's clumsy like that!"

Lauren: "What'd you say?!"

Chika: "Who is that?"

Emma: "Shhh… It's our dad."

Evelynn: "He can't know you're here Grandma."

Elias: "Are you sure I can't come check on you?"

Emma: "We're fine. Promise!"

Elias: "Alright."

Emma and Evelynn: "Whew!"

Chika: "Girls?"

Emma: "Huh?"

Chika: "Where is your mother? I would like to see her."

Evelynn: "Grandma when I said our dad can't see you, Mom can't see you either."

Emma: "You're going to have to trust us."

Chika: "Oh. Alright."

Lauren: "…."

Emma: "Lauren?"

Lauren: "Huh? I'm fine."

Henri: "So what do we ask her?"

Emma: "We're a bit astounded at the moment."

Evelynn: "It's a lot to take in."

Henri: "We should put her somewhere where nobody will look."

Evelynn: We'll think of that."

Much later on when it was time for bed, the girls heard Elias coming upstairs. They had Chika hide in the closet.

Elias: "Time for bed you two."

Emma: "We were just turning in. Good night Dad."

Evelynn: "Yeah. Night Dad."

Elias: "Is something wrong?"

Emma and Evelynn: "Nothing!"

Elias: "Hmm.. Well I'll see you in the morning. Pleasant dreams." (sniffs) "Smells like lightning struck through here." (leaves)

Emma: "Okay. All clear."

Evelynn: "Sorry Grandma."

Chika: "It's fine."

Emma: "We have a lot to ask you."

Evelynn: "Yeah tons."

Chika: (chuckles) "That's all good but your father says it's time for bed. We'll talk in the morning."

Emma: "Where will you sleep?"

Chika: "Oh. I don't feel tired at all. I'm very restless and a bit…"

Evelynn: "A bit what?"

Chika: "Oh never mind. I'll be fine."

Evelynn: "Okay.. Goodnight Grandma."

Emma: "Night."

Chika: "Goodnight girls." (tucks them in)

In the Witch's Coven, Lauren was still up tossing and turning. She was still thinking about Chika. When she couldn't sleep, she got out the book and just browsed around. She suddenly stopped at a page then quickly got her phone.

Henri: (yawns) "Hello?"

Lauren: "Henri. You're awake! Good! I figured out something in the book."

Henri: "You know you're obsessed with that right?"

Lauren: "Just listen. (reading) "Known for their pale skin, restless nature, and hunger, these spirits lurk around at night looking to feed. Beware of the Undead. Also known as **Zombies**."

Henri: "You're kidding right? Like an actual Zombie? Like, (moans) **BRAINS**! Like that?"

Lauren: "Yes! They are part alive! And they have a thirst for blood! We resurrected a Zombie! And it's in their house! She'll eat them! She'll eat ALL OF THEM! Do you understand?!"

Henri: (laughs) "Okay. You probably did fall and hit your head Lauren."

In the woods, Chika was moving about looking around and walking very ominously. She then saw a stag sitting by the tree. Her mouth began to water and she went towards it.

Henri: "We didn't bring back a Zombie. Now please go to bed. Tch... Zombie..."

Lauren: "Ohhh…. Okay…" (hangs up) "They're fine. They have to be.. They're okay. They're okay... Oh... Emma….."

As Chika got near the stag, her eyes went red.

Throughout the forest there was the sound of crunching and bones snapping….


	34. URGENT REMINDR

To the people who saw my character chart on Wattpad and Ao3, I want to let everyone know that Elias and Chise are not my characters. I know that. I wasn't trying to to take Kore Yamazaki's characters honest. They're just in my doujinshi. I'm not trying to steal it. Honest. I'm not that kind of person... I don't want the fandom removed... :-(


	35. Chapter 34

Summary: A weekend with Grandma. Sorry everyone. I was feeling a little down lately. You know why. But I'm better and I'm here to let you know that I wasn't trying to make Elias and Chise mine. I made a promise to myself that when i started this that I would never do that. EVER. I hope you all will continue to like my work and the doujinshi about this story in the near future. I feel better now. Sorry I worried you..

 **Chapter 34**

The next day, Evelynn was the first to wake up. As she stretched and yawned, she greeted her sister and grandma.

Evelynn: "Good morning Emma."

Emma: (mumbles softly)

Evelynn: "Good morning Grandma."

…..

Evelynn: "Grandma? Grandma?" (jumps from her bunk) "Grandma? Grandma Chika!"

Emma was still sleeping until Evelynn pull the sheets and blanket off of her.

Evelynn: "Emma! Get up! She's gone!"

Emma: "Wha….."

Evelynn: "Grandma got loose! Get up!"

Emma: "Grandma?!"

Evelynn: "We gotta find her before Mom and Dad do!"

As they came downstairs, they saw Chika entering the door. They sighed with relief but that was for a second cause they heard voices coming from the kitchen. It was Elias and Chise making breakfast together.

Emma: (whispering) "Mom and Dad are in the kitchen!"

Evelynn: "Shit!"

Chika: "Girls. Good morning."

Emma and Evelynn: "SHH!"

Evelynn: "Go distract Mom and Dad while I get Grandma."

Emma: "Okay."

Emma quickly went into the kitchen and greeted Elias and Chise while Chika waved at Evelynn.

Chika: "Lynn-chan. Good morning."

Evelynn: (whispers) "Grandma SHHH!"

Chise: "Evelynn?"

Evelynn: "Damn!"

Chise: "Was that you?"

Evelynn: "Yeah Mom. It was me. I uh….went to get…the PAPER! Yes! The paper."

Elias: "Oh. Well. I'll come get it from you."

Evelynn: "NO DAD!"

Elias: "?!"

Evelynn: "Stay in the kitchen! You don't need the paper."

Elias: "Why?"

Evelynn: "Uh…. It was crap. I threw it away. I'm going to get dressed." (sees Emma, whispers) "Distract them!"

Emma: (nods) "Mommy Daddy! Look at this."

While she was making a face which left them both confused, Evelynn held onto Chika's hand as they went upstairs. Evelynn suddenly stopped when she saw Chika wasn't moving. She looked up and saw her looking in the kitchen. She was looking at Chise who was laughing with Elias at what Emma was doing with her cheeks.

Evelynn: "Grandma?"

Chika: "She's grown. And with another child on the way."

Evelynn: "Yeah. We're getting a little brother."

Chika: "Oh… Like me when I had Fumiki."

Evelynn: "Fumiki? Oh! You mean Uncle Yuuji."

Chika: "Who?"

Evelynn: "Oh.. I'll explain upstairs."

Chika then look and saw Elias, who was in his natural form. She was about to scream but Evelynn covered her mouth with Chika's hand to keep them from being heard.

Chika: "Mmmm!"

Evelynn: "Shhh. That's my dad."

Chika: "Mmm?!"

Evelynn: "I'll explain that too."

When they got back in the room, Chika needed to sit down. Evelynn started from the beginning with the story of Elias and Chise. From the Sleigh Beggy to the Dragon's Curse. Even about her and Emma being born. The more she told the story the wider Chika's expression became. Evelynn made it clear that Elias is no monster. She told her that he saved Chise's life.

Chika: (sighs) "Okay Lynn-chan."

Evelynn: "You're wearing the same expression on your face as Uncle Yuuji when he found out."

Chika: "Yuuji?"

Evelynn: "Oh. Right. Yuuji is Fumiki Grandma." (shows picture on phone)

Chika: (gasps) "My baby boy! Oh my God! He's so handsome. He looks like Yuuki."

Evelynn: (smiles and nods)

Chika: "Why is he called Yuuji?"

Evelynn: "Grandpa Yuuki put Uncle up for adoption when he was still a baby."

Chika: " **WHAT?!** "

Evelynn: "Grandma.. Too loud.."

Elias: "Uh.."

Chise: "What was that?"

Emma: "Hey! Hey! Guys! Look at me!" _Keep her quiet Sis… I'm not good at forming a interference mind you…._

Evelynn: "Grandma. You seem mad."

Chika: "I'm very angry! I'm so angry that I can….. (GRUNTS)

Evelynn watched Chika punch through the bunk bed like it was foam and paper. That made Evelynn very nervous.

Evelynn: "Grandma. Our dad made that bunk bed for our 4th birthday. He's gonna be angry when he sees that." _You're strong for a deceased person Grandma…_

Chika: "Oh… Gomen Lynn-chan. I'm just furious with Grandpa. Why would he do such a thing."

Evelynn: "Grandpa told Dad that it was to protect him from creatures. He figured that if he was safe away from him, they wouldn't come looking for him. Hence, his new name."

Chika: "My children are very happy. Chise being with a monster who is keeping her alive is still hard to swallow."

Evelynn: "Dad loves Mom."

Chika: "If only I could see that for myself. But I can only go by your word. Though I'm not sensing any hostility from your father. Now that I look at you Lynn-chan, I see a lot of him in you."

Evelynn: "Hehehe. I get that a lot."

Emma: "I'm back you two." (looks at bed) "Uh.."

Evelynn: "It's better that you don't know."

Chika: "Emma-chan. Good morning."

Emma: "Morning Grandma. Sorry about downstairs."

Chika: "It's alright."

Evelynn: "A little TOO alright. That was way too close. Where did you go Grandma?"

Chika: "I've been outside all night."

Emma and Evelynn: "ALL NIGHT?!"

Chika: "As I said, I don't sleep anymore."

Evelynn: "What did you do?"

Chika: (remembering the stag) "I looked around. That is all."

Emma: "It's good that you're curious of where we live but it would be best if you stayed here."

Chika: "I'm sorry girls."

Evelynn: "Hold on Sis. We can't keep her locked up. She's not a prisoner."

Emma: "So what do we do?"

Evelynn: "Well for one thing, we need to get her out of these clothes."

Much later, Henri came to see Lauren and they walk through the woods toward the twins' house.

Henri: "You've been reading that book for too long. Why do you even have that?"

Lauren: "I just need answers. This book is never wrong. What it says in here. The monsters in here. They exist."

Henri: "Like the twins' granny being a Zombie?"

Lauren: "You make it sound like I'm insane.. I'm not and it's pissing me off.."

Henri: "I'm just saying that I would know if I brought back a Zombie. Ew! I stepped in somethin….. **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

Lauren: "What's wrong?!"

Henri: "LOOK!"

Lauren: " **AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!** "

What they saw was a dog who had been ripped apart. It was white and it had a collar.

Lauren: "I'm calling Emma!"

Chika: "I love my clothes girls."

Evelynn: "We're happy you're happy Grandma." _There goes our allowance..._

Girl: "Have you seen my doggy? He ran away last night. Here's a picture."

Chika: "Thank you."

Evelynn: "Can I look Grandma?"

Emma: "Me too." (looks at poster) " cute."

Evelynn: "We'll be sure to look."

Emma: "Do you really like the clothes Grandma?"

Chika: "They're lovely. Thank you, girls."

Emma: "We'll do the hair when we get home."

Chika: "Just don't cut it."

Evelynn: "I wouldn't do that! Hehehe."

Emma: "That grin says otherwise Sis."

Suddenly, Emma's phone begin to ring.

Emma: "Hello?"

Lauren: " **EMMA!** "

Emma: (pulls phone away from ear) "Lauren? Why are you yelling?"

Henri: "Hey Red 1."

Emma: "Henri?"

Lauren: "Enough of that! Listen. You need to get away from your grandma! She's a monster!"

Emma: "That's a hurtful thing to say."

Lauren: "It's the truth!"

Henri: "Crazy as it is, she speaks the truth. We think your grandma is a Zombie."

Emma: "Zombie?"

Henri: "An undead person."

Emma: "My grandma is not a Zombie."

Lauren: "I'm telling you the truth Emma. Please believe me. Doesn't she look pale?"

Emma: (looks at Chika) "Isn't this her regular skin tone? I'm sorta pale. So is Evelynn and my mother."

Lauren: "No I mean more pale than ever."

Emma: "She does look that way I guess."

Lauren: "Please listen calmly. Don't freak out."

Henri: "Cause what we'll say is so gnarly it's not even funny…"

Emma: "Okay?"

After Lauren and Henri explain what they saw, Emma was looking more pale than Chika. She rubbed her stomach gently so she doesn't feeling sick herself.

Emma: "Dead creatures?"

Henri: "Yeah. A stag, a rabbit,"

Lauren: "And a poor puppy."

Emma: "A dog was killed?!"

Lauren: "Yeah. I think it belong to someone."

Emma: "White. Pink collar. And a bow at the end of its tail?"

Lauren: (surprised) "Yeah!"

Henri: "How'd you know that Red?!"

Emma: (poster trembling in hands) "That would explain how she wandered off last night and came home this morning.."

Lauren: " **SHE WANDERED OFF?!** "

Emma: "Yeah."

Lauren: " **WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!** "

Emma: "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Lauren: "You two. **GET HOME RIGHT NOW!** "

Emma: "Okay.."

When they got back, Emma grabbed Chika quickly, which surprised both Chika and Evelynn, and lead her into the garden house.

Evelynn: "What the hell Emma?! Why'd you grabbed her like that?!"

Chika: "Lynn-chan! Language.." (takes her hand and swats gently)

Evelynn: "Really Grandma….."

Emma quickly and roughly swatted both of their hands apart. She grabbed Evelynn and put her behind her shielding her from Chika.

Evelynn: "What are you doing?! Apologize right now!"

Emma: "You don't understand Sis. I knew we should've never risen her from the grave."

Evelynn: "What are you talking about?"

Lauren: "Good you're here. And you brought that thing."

Henri: "Heyo Reds."

Evelynn: "What did you say about my grandma?"

Lauren: "First of all, that THING is not your grandma. Second, she's a cold-blooded killer."

Evelynn just grabbed Lauren by the shirt and growled at her.

Emma: "Ah! Sis! No!"

Chika: "Lynn-chan!"

Evelynn: "Take back what you said…(red eyes) OR ELSE!" (shows her claws)

Lauren: "Will you put those away before you claw your eyes out. On second thought, go ahead and do that."

Evelynn: (GROWLING)

Lauren: "Because you are obviously too blind to see what is right in front of you! You're grandma is a Zombie! Tell her Emma!"

Evelynn: "What? You knew?!"

Emma: "Remember that girl and a poster of her missing puppy?"

Evelynn: "Yeah?"

Emma: "Lauren and Henri found it. Rip apart. Dead."

Evelynn: "S-so? Maybe a wild animal got it! Like a wolf or something! Yeah!"

Lauren: "A wolf with **long dark red hair**?"

Henri: "See? (shows her the hair) We found it on the dog."

Lauren: "Emma said she was outside. Wandering around. Think about it."

Evelynn: "I…..But…."

Emma: "I'm sorry Evelynn. We shouldn't have did this. This is way beyond wrong. We have to….Oooh he will be so livid with us big time…. Sis. **We have to tell Dad** …"

Elias arrived home in his human glamour and was greeted by the twins.

Emma: "Welcome home Dad."

Evelynn: "Hey Dad."

Elias: "Hello girls. Sorry I was out for a while but it is somewhat good news." (begins to change back)

Evelynn: "Wait Dad!"

Elias: "Hmm?"

Emma: "We have someone here you like to meet and I think it would be best if you stayed like that for a while."

Elias: "Um….Okay? Who is this friend? Is it this Henri you mention yesterday?"

Emma: "No.. And trust us. She's more than just a friend.."

Evelynn: "Is Mom around?"

Elias: "No. She is visiting with your uncle and Stella."

Evelynn: "Good. Cause this would freak her out."

Emma went and brought Chika in so Elias could see her. When he saw her, he could tell that he was looking directly at Chise. He had heard many details about her mother. He rubbed his eyes trying to think that this was not real and that is not really Chise's mother.

Elias: "Girls….is this….?"

Emma: "Grandma Chika. This is our dad."

Evelynn: "Dad. This is Chika Hatori. Your mother-in-law.."

For the past half-hour, Elias was sitting in his chair muttering to himself. While the girls wondered did they traumatize their father.

Elias: "Bad. Bad. Bad. Bad. Bad. Bad. Bad. Bad. Bad. Bad. Bad. Bad. Bad. Bad. Bad. Bad. Bad. Bad. Bad. Bad. Bad. Bad. Bad. Bad. Bad. Bad. Bad. Bad. Bad. Bad. Bad. Bad. Bad. Bad. Bad. Bad."

Evelynn: "Dad? Are you angry?"

Elias: "I am **BEYOND** angry.. What have I told you about this?"

Emma: "We didn't do this Dad. Though we had a part in it, we didn't bring Grandma back to life. Our friend Henri did."

Elias: "You told me that Henri is a healer."

Evelynn: "She's also a Necromancer."

Elias: "Necro- (remembers Italy) Is her real name, Henrietta?"

Emma: "How'd you know?"

Elias: (grumbles) "Girls…. WHY?"

Evelynn: "Grandma knows more than she realizes. She mentioned an oracle."

Elias: "Is that why you were asking me about oracles yesterday?"

Evelynn: "Uh-huh."

Elias: "I told you both not to worry about this. Your mother and I would handle the situation."

Chika: "The girls have done nothing wrong. It was me. I did do what I was accused."

Elias: "What is she talking about?"

Emma: "Lauren is saying that Grandma is a Zombie."

Elias: "Zombie. A blood thirsty undead human?"

Evelynn: "You know of it?"

Elias: "I heard stories but never thought that they would be true. It's a myth. It is a pleasure to meet you Chika."

Chika: "You as well. Hmm."

Elias: "Is something wrong?"

Chika: "No trouble it's just that when you look like that, it makes you look like a sketchy suspicious stalker..."

Elias: (STAB) "You too?!" _Now I see where Chise gets that from…._

Emma: "There there Dad."

Elias: "Do you really know about oracles."

Chika: "Yes. When I was pregnant with Chise, one came to me and told me that I would give birth to a child with the Sight. Not just a child. But they called the baby I was carrying, The Child of the Night, a Sleigh Beggy. Yuuki and I were also sight-seers but all we have been dealing with were creatures who wanted to hurt us. I don't know why. So the Oracle explained it….. She told me that….."

Chise: "I'm home.."

Chika: "Chise.."

Emma and Evelynn: "MOM!"

Elias: "Damn it! Girls take your grandmother upstairs!"

Emma and Evelynn: "ROGER!"

The girls quickly went upstairs and they just stood in the hallway. They were surprised that Lauren and Henri were still there.

Evelynn: "We thought you two left!"

Henri: "And miss the action, no way!"

Lauren: "What happened?"'

Emma: "Hold on."

Elias: "Welcome home."

Chise: "You won't believe what is going on with Stella and Fumiki! Guess!"

Elias: "I'm sure you will tell me."

Chise: " **FUMIKI AND STELLA ARE GETTING MARRIED!** " (SCREAMS WITH DELIGHT)

Elias: "Are you serious?"

Chise: "YES! I'm so happy for them!"

Chika: "MY BABY'S GETTING MARRIE-"

Evelynn: "Shh! Grandma!"

Chise: "What was that? Girls?" Are you up there?"

Emma, Evelynn, Lauren, and Henri had hands on Chika's mouth.

Evelynn: "Yeah Mom?"

Chise: (goes upstairs) "Is everything okay?"

Elias: "Honey! Wait."

Chise: What's going on?"

Elias: "I am as shaken when I got home when I saw her."

Chise: "Saw who?"

Elias: "Please do not be distraught with the girls. I believe we found answers that can help."

Chise: "With Ashen Eyes? What?"

Elias: (puts his nose on hers) "You were so ecstatic when you came home. I do not want to fill with such trepidation."

Chise: "Elias. You're scaring me."

Elias: "Girls. Bring her down."

Emma: "Are you sure?"

Elias: "Yes.. I am right here."

Chise: "Uh…okay.. Ruth?"

Ruth: "Ah… I'll let you handle this but soon we'll have to take her back."

Chise: "Wha-?"

When Chika got downstairs, she slowly entered the living room holding both Emma and Evelynn's hand. Chise was so taken back that she fell over. Thank God Elias caught her.

Chise: "M-Mom?"

Chika: "Hi. Sweet girl." (hugs her)

Chise didn't know what to feel about this. There were 4 types she was feeling. Sadness. Definitely Anger. Shocked. But the one thing that she did not expect to feel was Happy. She hugged her tightly.

Chika: "I'm sorry. I don't know if you'll ever be able to forgive….ooh."

Chise: "Sorry. He's been kicking me all day."

Emma: "What were you saying about the oracle?"

Chika: "Oh! I was just explaining when you walked in. What I was saying was…..uh.." (points at the girls)

Emma: "We'll get a snack."

Evelynn: "Aw no. I want to hear this."

Henri: "Ditto."

Emma: "Now you two." (pushes them into kitchen)

Chika: "Oldest?"

Elias and Chise: "Yes."

Chika: "She's a sweet girl. And Lynn-chan is so tenacious. I wonder how they'll be when they face…..oh…."

Elias: "Hmm?"

Chise: "Face what?"

Chika: "Do they even know what will happen to them when they turn 12?"

Elias: "What are you saying?"

Chika: (realized then took deep breathe) "Be calm. This concerns them. Emma-chan and Lynn-chan. They're…."

The girls saw Chika speaking to Elias and Chise. When she spoke, the both of them became shocked and looked directly at the twins.

Evelynn: "Why are they looking at us like that?"

Emma: "I don't know.."

* * *

Later, night time came around. Chika tucked the kids in bed.

Emma: "Will you still be here tomorrow Grandma?"

Chika: "I… Of course I will."

Evelynn: "That's good. I love talking to you."

Chika: (chuckles) "Good night."

After that, Chika suddenly without thinking, went out the door with red blood thirsty eyes and a bit more drool than usual. Ruth saw this and followed after her.

The next day, Chise started to feel some pain in her side which woke up Elias. When he checked her, there was a bit of blood which made him panic.

Elias: "What happen? Was it your wound?"

Chise: "No. It's Ruth! Something happened."

Evelynn: " **AH! UNCLE RUTH!** "

Chise: "Evelynn?!"

Elias: "Daddy's coming!"

When they got downstairs, they saw Ruth barely standing with his side bleeding out intensely. Evelynn was helping him to the couch while Emma went to look for Silver. But the Silver Lady was nowhere to be found.

Emma: "I can't find Silver."

Elias: "Ruth! What happened to you?!"

Ruth: "I….." (breathes heavlily)

Chise: "She did this to you. Didn't she?"

Ruth: "Chise. You need to know…."

Chise: "I can't believe she would do something like this. Then again she did strangle me."

Evelynn: "Where the heck is Silver?"

Elias: "Emma?"

Emma: " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SILVER!** "

Evelynn: "Sis!"

They all went to the laundry room and found Silver very hurt. Her stomach was stabbed and Emma was doing her best to undo her choker. Elias remembered their deal and just took off her choker.

Emma: "Daddy?"

Elias: "Be careful."

Emma: (smiles) "Mhm! (goes to Silver) I got you Silver."

Chise: "Silver. Who did this to you?"

Evelynn: "Mom…. Grandma wouldn't…."

Chise: "Then where is she?"

Evelynn heard how Chise sounded. She was definitely furious. Elias went to calm her down but she doesn't need to calm down. She wants answers.

Chise: "Silver?"

Silver: "Y-you-Yor-"

Evelynn: "She's…."

Emma: "She's trying to speak!"

Silver: "Your…mothe….Your mother….." (faints)

Chise: "….."

Elias: "She will be fine." (carries her) "Chise put this back on her neck."

Emma: "Ruth. I'll do you too."

Ruth: "No. Don't. It's not that bad…"

Emma: "Come on. I'm still okay."

Ruth: "I can't let you do that. I can't let you die."

Emma: "Uncle Ruth.."

Ruth: " **NOT AGAIN** …."

Emma: _Again?_

Just then, Chika walked into the house. Her outfit covered with blood. Evelynn couldn't believe it. But Chise and Emma knew all too well. Poor Evelynn was still not convinced. She went to her and grabbed her hand.

Chika: "Lynn-chan…"

Evelynn: "You didn't do this Grandma! Did you?! You wouldn't hurt others. Not like Mom. Not like when she was a kid.."

Chika: "I'm sorry… I was feeling guilty about it.."

Chise quickly pulled Evelynn towards her. Chika saw the look that she was giving her. It became anger and hate.

Chika: "Chise…"

Chise: "Stay away from me.. Stay away from my girls…"

Evelynn: "Mom…."

Henri: "Heyo! We're here to hang ou- What happened?"

Later on, Lauren was in the kitchen looking through the book about how to get rid of a Zombie. In movies, the hunters would go straight for the head. Other types would go to the Head Zombie and eliminate it. But this is London so she look to research. When she found one, she took it to the living room.

Lauren: "Okay. I found a way to get rid of **it**."

Chise was still furious about what Chika did to Silver and Ruth. But calling her mother an **it** , sounded insulting.

Lauren: "We have to put the thing down."

Emma: "But Lauren…"

Lauren: "Listen Emma. That thing is not your grandma. It only looks like her. How can you be sure that's really her?"

Emma: "Because…."

Lauren: "You heard what it did to that poor kid's puppy and now it's hurting your family like I knew it would. Told you Henri."

Henri: "Don't rub it in…"

Elias: "Henrietta. Henrietta Marino?"

Henri: "It's Henr…How'd you know my last name?"

Emma: "I don't think I told you her last name Dad.."

Elias: "Your father is friends with me. We've been friends for centuries."

Henri: "You know my pops?!"

Lauren: "Anyway… There's a trick to killing it. We just nee…"

Evelynn: " **SHUT UP!** " (throws the book down)

Emma: "Evelynn!"

Evelynn: "Stop treating my grandma like she's garbage! She's not a murderer!"

Lauren: "It's a cold-blooded killer Evelynn!"

Evelynn: "No she's not! She didn't know what she was doing! She wasn't in control. Stop insulting her right now!"

Elias: "Girls. Stop this now!"

Lauren: "You really are an idiot Evelynn Ainsworth! Maybe it fed on your brains! That thing is a monster. She killed when she was alive and now she's killing as an undead freak! She needs to die!"

Chise: (clenches fist)

Elias: "Oh my.."

Evelynn: (red eyes) "Say that again…"

Elias: "Evelynn… Baby….Temper…."

Lauren: "I'll say it slowly for you. SHE'S. AN. UNDEAD. FREAK. AND. SHE. NEEDS. TO. DIE."

Elias: "Oh damn.."

Evelynn: (GROWLING) " **THAT'S IT!** " (pounces on Lauren)

Chise: "EVELYNN!"

Emma: "SIS! NO!"

Henri: "Here we go again! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Emma: "Henri!"

Evelynn: " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

Elias: "Baby girl! Temper! Temper!"

Chika: "Lynn-chan!"

Evelynn and Lauren were fighting again. Lauren had been waiting for this. She made the first move by punching Evelynn's cheek. Evelynn counterattack by punching her in the stomach which made her cough up tiny bits of blood. Lauren retaliate by hitting Evelynn in the eye which made her fall down. Chika saw this and her eyes were filled with rage. She went through and put her hands around Lauren's neck.

Elias: "Evelynn?! Are you alright?"

Evelynn: " OW! MY EYE! HELL NO! LET ME AT HER DAD! I'LL KIL…(gasps)…Lauren!"

Emma: "Grandma NOO!"

Henri: "Let go of her!"

Ruth: "You're killing her!"

Evelynn: Grandma! Let her go!"

Lauren: (can't breathe)

Chise: "MOM! Stop! Please!"

Chika looked directly at Chise with red eyes. She saw terror in her eyes. She then looked at Lauren, who was barely holding on. Her eyes begin to close and she started to loosen her grip on Chika's hands. Chika then came to her senses. When she looked at Lauren she saw Chise as a little girl when she was choking her. She quickly let go and stepped away from her. Emma went to Lauren and help her breathe.

Emma: "Lauren.. You okay?"

Lauren: (coughing, breathing heavily) "Y-yeah.. I'm okay…"

Evelynn: "You sure?"

Lauren: "Mhm.."

Elias: "Good."

Chise: "Mom…"

Chika: "I am so sorry! I….I…. I did it again…. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! (crying) "I'm sorry Chise….."

Chise then hugged Chika who was still crying. She hugged her back. Lauren had it all wrong. Now it made it much harder to send her back. Later on in the kitchen, Henri and Emma were healing Evelynn and Lauren's bruises.

Elias: (sighs) Sweetie what did I say about your temper?"

Evelynn: "Well she started it… Geez… That was a heck of a punch… You must've been practicing.."

Lauren: "Yeah. In case we went at it again."

Evelynn: "You must want to go another round!"

Lauren: "Hell yeah I do!"

Elias: "Enough. Both of you."

Evelynn: "Sorry Dad.."

Emma: "Honestly you two.."

Evelynn: "Where's Mom and Grandma?"

Elias: "Talking."

Chika: "You must hate me even more now."

Chise: "I am livid but I saw how you were with Evelynn when she got hurt. You were protecting her.."

Chika: "I wish I could've did that when you were a child.."

Chise: "I know now that you weren't thinking. Someone told you to do that. I now know that you would not intentionally hurt me. Somebody wanted to stop me from having….(sighs)"

Chika: "What does that mean for them?"

Chise: "That's for me and Elias to decide."

Chika: "You are a good mother Chise. Better than I was."

Chise: "Mom-"

Elias: "Chise. We found a way."

Chika: "That's good. I don't want to hurt anyone else."

Elias: "The girls will have to do it."

Chise: "Oh?"

Lauren: (shows them a page) "It says 2 half-demon siblings will siphon the life out of the Zombie sending it….her….back to the Underworld."

Chise: "This will hurt them. They just met you."

Chika: "I accept it. I don't belong in the world of the living anymore Chise. We have to tell them."

Evelynn: "So we take away your life force until you're dead again?"

Emma: "Really?! How insensitive of you!"

Evelynn: "Well that's how it sounded!"

Chika: "Girls. Girls. It's alright. I'm already dead. I shouldn't be here.. (voice-breaking) I loved that I had this.. Even if it was wrong.. I want both of you to help me make it right. The longer I'm here, the more people I will hurt.. I don't want it to be you two or your father or mother or your new baby brother that will be coming soon.. I was at peace when part of me spoke to you Chise. When you decided to let me go."

Chise: (sniffles)

Chika: "I would like to be there again. Waiting for you."

Lauren: "I'm sorry Ms. Hatori… I was terrible the way I treated you…"

Chika: "It's alright. I'm sorry for what I did to you. You have a big heart. Even though you show it in your own way. It's okay to let other people like your family and friends see it."

Chika: "Elias."

Elias: "…"

Chika: "You are a good one. I never met one that was good. Please keep taking care of my girl and your beautiful little ones." (hugs him) "You have a beautiful family." (kisses his cheek)

Elias: "I will.."

Chika: (looks at Chise, Emma, Evelynn) "My beautiful girls. You are everything that I could've hoped for. Everything. Be good to each other. And when the time comes, Emma-chan and Lynn-chan, fight for each other and the people you love."

Emma: (confused, tears) "What?"

Evelynn: "What do you mean?"

Elias: "We will tell you soon. Promise."

Chika: "Your father is right. When you're both older, you'll understand what he means."

Ruth: "You need to hurry."

Chika: "He's right. Time for me to go." (reaches for Evelynn's hand)

Evelynn: "I wish you could stay longer. I wasn't done asking questions."

Chika: "I know baby." (looks at her hair, chuckles) "That color looks beautiful in your hair."

Evelynn: (crying) "I've been told that I have your hair color." (takes her hand)

Chika: "You wear it so well Lynn-chan." (reaches for Emma's hand)

Emma: "I can't! Don't ask me to do something like this! I'm suppose to heal lives not take them away!" (crying)

Chika: "Oh Emma-chan. This is the right thing to do. It's the only thing you can do for me."

Emma: "Okay." (sniffles, takes her hand)

Chika: "I love you. I love all of you."

Chise: "We love you too Mommy."

And with that, the twins' eyes glowed red and their hands glowed. Chika looked to the ceiling and she disappeared. When they opened their eyes, they saw only her hands and they disappeared along with her. Chise quickly held the girls and all three redheads cried. Elias wiped a tear away and held all of the together. Ruth laid his snout on them. He could feel Chise's agony and grief. Henri was crying a bit too. For remorse but mostly regret. She looked at Lauren who was turning her head away so the others wouldn't see a few of her tears.

Much later, Chise went looking for Elias. Ruth told her he saw him heading for his workshop. When she looked, she saw chips of wood on the table. She looked outside and saw Elias holding something as he headed out the door into the woods.

Chise: "What is he doing?"

Elias went to one of the trees and placed something on the ground. He felt a hand brush the top of his skull.

Elias: "Oh."

Chise: "Hey. Is that…."

Chise looked at the very large plaque that said:

 ** _Chika Hatori_**

 ** _A Beloved Mother and Grandmother_**

Chise: (kisses him) "It's beautiful."

Elias: "Really? I'm glad. How are the girls?"

Chise: "Heartbroken."

Elias: "I see."

Chise: "Why them Elias?"

Elias: "I don't know. I am feeling what you are feeling my love. But I do know this. We have to get them ready. Now that we know who they are, they'll need us now more than ever."

Chise: "I agree but I'm also scared."

Elias: "As am I. So how do you feel about your mother now?"

Chise: "What do you mean?"

Elias: "Has anything changed since earlier. Have you found forgiveness?"

Chise: "I guess so. I also found something else too."

Elias: "What is that?"

Chise: "Closure."

Elias: "I'm glad."

* * *

Finally Spring Break was over with. The girls were in no mood to go to school. But Chise thought it would be best to keep their mind off of Chika. She kissed their heads and sent them off.

Evelynn: "That's a Spring Break I'll never forget.."

Emma: "I feel the same.."

Evelynn: "We'll be okay. Right?"

Emma: "You're asking me?"

Evelynn: "You're the big sister."

Emma: (takes her hand) "We'll be okay."

Evelynn: (smiles) "Thanks. Love ya Sis."

Emma: "Love you too Evelynn."

Notes: Why am I always coming up with stuff like this that make me sad?


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

At school, the twins were quiet. Like life had been draining from both of them. And they're not the only ones. For Henri and Lauren were feeling the exact same way. At lunch time, they ate together with their friends.

Brooke: "Are you three okay?"

Skyler: "Yeah you look like you lost your best friend."

Mitch: "Lynn are you okay?"

Skyler: "I got a better question. WHO is that?"

Henri: "Nom nom…"

Emma: "This is Henrietta. She's like us. A mage. Our dads know each other apparently."

Henri: "Call me Henri."

Mitch, Brooke, and Skyler: "Hi."

Skyler: "You're one of those big kids."

Brooke: "A big kid at our table. Another girl. Nice to meet you."

Henri: "Same here."

Mitch: _Is it just me or am I the only boy in this group of friends?_

Evelynn: "I'm ready for this day to be over with. Last week was just awful."

Mitch: "What happened?"

Evelynn: "I don't wanna talk about it.."

Emma: "We lost someone we barely-"

Evelynn: "When I say I don't wanna talk about it you shouldn't talk about it either."

Lauren: "I'm with her on this Emma. No one needs to know about that."

Kids: "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

Skyler: "Since when do you agree with Lynn?! You hate each other."

Mitch: "Judging by that tiny line around your eye, you two went at it again."

Evelynn: "Mitch! Could you just…. Leave me alone? Please?" (leaves)

Mitch: "Uh….Lynn…"

Emma: "Don't be too hard on her Mitch. This affected her mostly."

Later on, Mitch followed the twins home from school which they found weird. When they got there, Elias was already there waiting for them.

Elias: Welcome home girls. Hello Mitch. Right on time."

Evelynn: "Hey.. what's today's magic lesson?"

Mitch: "I want to know too."

Elias "Considering the events that followed yesterday, I put it off until tomorrow."

Emma: "Oh. You didn't have to do that Dad."

Elias: "Losing a family member can have a toil. I insist."

Mitch: "I can wait another day sir. I didn't know you lost a member of your family. I can learn magic tomorrow."

Evelynn: "Yeah.. Wait… WHAT?!"

Emma: "What is he talking about?"

Elias: "Oh. Have I forgot to mention? Mitch will be learning magic from me. He is your new classmate."

Emma and Evelynn: " **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT?!** "

Mitch: "Surprise! Isn't that great?"

Evelynn: "It is but Dad. He's human."

Elias: "Human with the Sight. In fact, Mitch. Evelynn."

Evelynn and Mitch: "?"

Elias: "We're going to London. Emma will you stay here?"

Emma: "Mhm. I want to check on Silver."

Elias: (nuzzles her) "We won't be long."

Emma waved them goodbye as they left. When they got on the train, Evelynn just looked out the window. When they got to Angelica's place, they were both confused.

Evelynn: "Dad. Why are we at Aunt Angie's place?"

Elias: "I just want to get this out of the way. Emma has already be examine. And since Mitch will be joining us, he'll need this too. Angie! Angelica?"

Angelica: "It's about time you got here. Who's he?"

Mitch: "Uh…."

Evelynn: "This is Mitch. He goes to my school."

Elias: "He is also my new student."

Angelica: "Really?! Another one?!"

Elias: "He has the Sight Angie."

Angelica: "I see. So where are his parents?"

Elias: "He has parents."

Mitch: "I live with my Mom. My…..(sighs) My dad left my mom before I was born."

Evelynn: "Woah…. Mitch…"

Elias: "That is unhappy."

Angelica: "No ill toward your father but he is scum."

Elias: "Angie.."

Mitch: "It's fine. Don't even think about him to be honest. We're fine without him."

Angelica: "Hmm. So Evelynn. You found yourself a boyfriend."

Elias, Evelynn, and Mitch: " **WHAT?!** "

Mitch: "I SWEAR MR. AINSWORTH SIR! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

Evelynn: "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" (blushing)

Elias: "SHE IS TOO YOUNG TO DATE!"

Angelica: "You're getting all peeved Ains. But you need to prepare yourself. Emma and Evelynn are not babies anymore."

Elias: "Yes they are!" (soft growling)

Evelynn: "Daaaaaaad….." (embarrassed)

Angelica: "Okay Daddy. I'm just messing with you."

Elias: (holds Evelynn's hand) "I brought her here. As well as my new student."

Angelica: (looks at Mitch) "He seems like a regular human. If he also has the Sight, then he can possibly possess some magic talents."

Mitch: "Woah. Really?"

Evelynn: "What's going on Dad?"

Elias: (bends down) "It's okay. Don't look so anxious. Aunt Angie is just going to have a look at you. She had already surveyed Emma. Now it is your turn. I was saving this for when you were a bit older but after the Aswang incident, it would be better to do this now."

Angelica: (pats her head) "It's okay Lass. It will be very quick. Hugo."

Hugo: "Ready Angelica!"

Mitch: "Lynn?"

Elias: "Why don't we give them some privacy? You will be next for the same experimentation."

Mitch: "Uh. Okay."

Elias: "I will be right out here."

Evelynn: "Okay.."

Angelica: "I heard what happened. I'm sorry about your grandmother. But you realized that she was already…."

Evelynn: "Dead! I know. But it didn't feel that way for me. I'm glad that she's at peace you know."

Angelica: "That's right." (gives her the crystal)

Evelynn: "What's this?"

Angelica: "A morphing crystal."

Evelynn: "What do I do with it?"

Angelica: "It's just a simple task. I want you to think of your favorite flower."

Evelynn: "YUCK!"

Angelica: "You don't like flowers?"

Evelynn: "They're gross and they make you sneeze. Also. They are so girly."

Angelica: "Last time I checked kiddo, **you are a girl**."

Evelynn: "Okay. I'll try."

Evelynn closed her eyes. The crystal in her hands begin to change. It got bigger. Soon, Evelynn opened her eyes and saw that she was surrounded by her favorite food. Candy. The gummie bears were the same height as her and the crystalized chocolate made her drool a bit. Elias and Mitch came in and saw this. This much crystal wasn't that much as Chise's when she held the crystal.

Mitch: "Woah. Lynn."

Evelynn: "Did I do this? Just from holding this?"

Angelica: "You sure did."

Elias: "This is incredible."

Angelica: "Well Hugo?"

Hugo: (whispers)

Elias: "Well?"

Angelica: "…..She's okay. Like Emma. She's not a Sleigh Beggy."

Elias: (sigh of relief) "Thank God. Chise will be glad to hear that."

Evelynn: "Seriously. What's a Sleigh Beggy?! The Fae have been saying it, you and Mom, what is it? Is it a bad thing?"

Elias: "It somewhat is but I will tell you and Emma that when you're a bit older to understand."

Angelica: "Don't be taking too long you useless bonehead."

Elias: "Seriously?"

Angelica: "Alright Mitch."

Mitch: "Hmm?"

Angelica: "Your turn."

Elias: "We'll be out here."

Mitch: "Alright."

Angelica: "Here you go. A crystal. All you have to do is think of a memory. No matter what it could be."

Mitch: "O-okay."

And with that, Mitch just thought and thought without realizing how much crystal he was making. Somehow in his thought, he could picture himself crying. He saw his mother holding him tightly. Like she was running. Running away from something or someone.

Mitch's Mother: "Hold on baby! I'm here.."

(screeching)

Baby Mitch: (crying)

Mitch's Mother: "I won't let him take you. We'll start over. We'll have a new life away from him. He won't find you. I won't let him, Ar-"

Elias: "MITCH!"

Mitch: (gasps)

Mitch opened his eyes and saw the whole shop looking like a crystal chamber. His was much bigger than Chise's. Elias was shaking his shoulders. He dropped the crystal looking scared.

Mitch: "Wha… What did I do?!"

Elias: "Calm down. Angie?"

Angie: "I….I don't know. Hugo?"

Hugo: "He's not a Sleigh Beggy either!" (runs and hides)

Angelica: "Hugo!"

Mitch: "I'm sorry. I didn't mean too."

Angelica: "It's okay. No need to apologize lad."

Elias: "Mitch. Why don't you give us a minute?"

Mitch: "Okay.."

Elias: "I never seen anything like it."

Angelica: "Neither have I Ains. Even scared poor Hugo."

Elias: "I'm pretty sure he just a regular human. When I pick up Evelynn from his place, I see nothing out of the ordinary."

Angelica: "Well he's clearly something to be doing all of this."

Elias: "Your familiar said he is not a Sleigh Beggy. If he is not a Sleigh Beggy…"

Angelica: "Then **_what is he_**?"

Elias: "There's something else Angie."

Angelica: "Hmm?"

Elias: "It's about Emma and Evelynn." (whispers)

Angelica: "You're serious?!"

Elias: (nods)

Angelica: "Now you really owe me for this."

While Elias and Angelica talk some more, Mitch told Evelynn what happened.

Evelynn: "Woah. You really did that?"

Mitch: "Yeah. Wasn't yours like that?"

Evelynn: "The way you were describing it, no. What were you thinking?"

Mitch: "I don't know. I sorta had a memory of me as a baby."

Evelynn: "Huh. What happened when you were a baby?"

Mitch: "I don't know."

Evelynn laid on Mitch's shoulder which made him blush extremely.

Evelynn: "Hey."

Mitch: "Y-yeah?"

Evelynn: "I know I told you to leave me alone but can I lay on your shoulder?"

Mitch: "Uh….sure…. Does this have anything to do with your family member that died?"

Evelynn: "It was my grandma."

Mitch: "I thought your grandma died when your mom was a kid."

Evelynn: "You know Henri?"

Mitch: "New friend. Yeah?"

Evelynn: "She's a Necromancer. In training. She brought her back to life. But there was a mishap."

Mitch: "What kind?"

Evelynn: "She was brought back as a Zombie."

Mitch: "A Zombie? Like, "RAAAR! I'M WANT TO EAT YOUR BRAINS!" "

Evelynn: "Don't make jokes."

Mitch: "Sorry!"

Evelynn: (laughs) "Well anyway, Uncle Ruth said we had to send her back to the Underworld. She didn't belong in the land of the living you know? So Lauren's book said two half-Demon siblings must siphon the life out of the Zombie to return to the grave. Emma and I did it. It felt like we killed her..."

Mitch: "That must've been hard for you."

Evelynn: "Yeah. Even though she was already dead, I still feel….(sighs) I feel like I knew her my whole life."

Mitch: "It's alright. It will be better. She would want you to be happy right? So whatever she told you to do, just carry it."

Evelynn: "Thanks Mitch. You always know what to say."

Mitch: "Not really." (blushing)

Evelynn: "You're my best friend Mitch."

Evelynn slide in a hug and Mitch hugged back. At that precise moment, Elias and Angelica came and saw them huddled up together. Angelica thought it was adorable while Elias…..well you know.

Angelica: "Aw! Look at them Ains. They're in love."

Elias: "DON'T SAY THAT."

Angelica: "Daddy Mode. Chise mentioned this once."

Evelynn: "Hey."

Mitch: "Mm?"

Angelica quickly covers Elias' mouth with her hand. She told him to hush and just listen.

Evelynn: "What made you want to learn magic from my dad? You could've pick any mage. Why him?"

Elias: "…"

Mitch: "As much as your dad scares me when me and you hang out together,"

Angelica: (snickering)

Elias: (grumbles)

Mitch: "He's really awesome."

Elias: "?!"

Evelynn: "Duh. I know that."

Mitch: "What I mean is. The way he looks out for everyone, I want to do that. He seems to know a lot. That's why if I want to look after you, I know he'll teach me."

Elias: "….Hmph." (smiles)

Angelica: "He is warming up to you."

Elias: "Just a tad."

On the way home, the three of them spotted Henri just closing up shop for today.

Evelynn: "Oi! Henri!"

Henri: "Hey Red #2. Max."

Mitch: "It's Mitch. Nice to meet you."

Henri: "Whatevs. Heyo Mr. A."

Elias: "Greetings Henrietta."

Henri: "Aw come on! Please don't use my full first name sir. It's HENRI!"

Elias: "Why don't you come join us? There is something that needs to be said."

Henri: "What? Really?"

Evelynn: "What's up Dad?"

Elias: "You'll see soon enough."

Once they got home, Elias went back to his natural form, revealing himself to Henri.

Henri: "Woah. Bizarre."

Elias: "I believe there is someone who would like to speak to you young lady." (holds a messenger bird)

Henri: "Me? Really?"

Messenger Bird: " **HENRIETTA CHIARA MARTINA MARINO!** "

Henri: "AH! PAPA?!"

Evelynn: "No way Dad. You called her dad?"

Elias: "Only to guarantee that this type of thing we'll not happened again."

Marcus: "What was the one thing I told you not to do when you got to London?!"

Henri: "Raise the dead?"

Marcus: "And what did you do instead?"

Henri: "Raise the dead."

Elias: (pats Henri's head) "Do not be so hard on your child old friend. Negligent as it was, she meant well."

Henri: "Stop touching me!"

Marcus: "Henrietta. Doing all this is not going to bring your mother back. I thought that you had finally made peace with that. Do I have to bring you back to Italy?"

Henri: "No sir. I realize that. Honest. I was helping my friends.."

Marcus: "I know you were sweetheart. But some things are better off left alone. If you were to mess things like that it would be calamitous. Do you understand?"

Henri: "Yes."

Elias: "Marcus. If you want, I would be happy to teach Henrietta along with my daughters and my new student."

Henri: "NO FREAKING WAY!"

Elias: "Your magic is rather undomesticated."

Henri: "So? I am self-taught! I don't need to be trained by a tattle-tale!"

Marcus: "Actually, that's not a bad idea."

Henri: "But Papa!"

Marcus: "No buts. It is settled. You are to learn magic after school with Elias."

Henri: (pouts)

Marcus: "Don't make such a pouty face neonata. (in Italian) Fai del bene al tuo nuovo insegnante. Rendimi fiero."

Henri: (in Italian) (sighs) "Si papa…"

Elias: (in Italian) "Non c'è bisogno di preoccuparsi del vecchio amico. La allenerò bene."

Mitch: "Any idea what they're saying?"

Evelynn: "Not really. I don't speak Italian. Sorry my dad told your dad."

Henri: "Eh. He was bound to find out sooner or later. I would've preferred LATER!"

Emma: "Hi Henri. What are you doing here?"

Evelynn: "Apparently, she's also Dad's new student."

Emma: "You're going to learn magic with us? That's marvelous."

Henri: "Uh… Sure it is."

Mitch: "It really is."

Elias: "Just remember you will be seeing me as more than just a friend. I'm willing to teach all I know. The twins know more than the two of you nonetheless they are beginners as well. It will be challenging but we can overcome this together."

Henri: "What about me? I'm no beginner. Like I said, I'm self-taught." (shows lightning)

Elias: "You have so much more to learn."

Henri: (pouts)

Emma: "The more the merrier right?"

Henri: "When it's you Red #1, I just can't say no. Fine! I'll be your student."

Chise: "Hey honey. Can I see you in the kitchen?"

Elias: "Of course."

Chise: "You sure you can handle this?"

Elias: "I don't follow."

Chise: (points at herself) "One student you can handle. Maybe even two. (points at the twins) But can you really handle 4 kids as your personal students?"

Elias: "At the College, I teach middle school and high school students."

Chise: "But not elementary school kids."

Elias: (kisses her) "I'm pretty sure I can handle a few."

Chise: (blushes) "You say that now."

Elias: "I will be just fine." (nuzzles her)

With that, Chise just sighed with frustration. To actually believe Elias can handle 3 7-year-olds and a rebel of a 9-year-old. Well it seems that he did for Summer has come and the kids were taking their last test. A test that will help them move up to the 2nd grade. Of course as always, Emma scribbles down the correct answer like always while Evelynn is just chewing her pencil and fidgeting trying to guess the right answer. On the last day of school, Mrs. Everett posted the test results on the wall outside.

Evelynn: "There you are Emma! Up there!"

Emma: "Yeah!" (reading) _Emma Sara Ainsworth: 100%_

Mitch: "I see mine. 79%"

Evelynn: "I see a 79% but I don't see your name. Just someone name Art-"

Mitch: "PLEASE! UH! Where's your score Lynn?"

Evelynn: "Uh….Hmm…. I don't see my name anywhere…."

Mitch: "You didn't fail did you?"

Evelynn: "No way! I studied harderer than ever!"

Lauren: "You know for you to be saying "harderer" really means you didn't study at all."

Emma: "Uh…hehe.."

Evelynn: "Two things Lauren: You're rude and shut the hell up."

Lauren: "Hmph."

Evelynn: "And you're in no position to talk when you're under my sister."

Lauren looked up and saw that her name, Lauren O'Kanna, was under Emma's name. she felt a bit infuriated by that but she huff and did her best not to show it.

Lauren: "So? You honestly think that bothers me? It doesn't."

Emma: "Of course. You did your best Lauren."

Lauren: (blushes) "Of course I did!"

Eva: "Eevy! There's your name."

Evelynn looked up frantically. She then saw it right there. _Evelynn Yoshi Ainsworth: 71%_ She sighed with relief. She was going to the 2nd grade with Emma and the others. She suddenly heard loud laughing from Lauren.

Eva: "That's your middle name?!"

Evelynn: "Oh….No…."

Lauren: "Evelynn **_Yoshi_** Ainsworth?!" (laughs loudly)

Evelynn: (anger) "SO?!"

Lauren: "Your middle name is after a Mario game character!" (laughing)

Emma: "Is that so?"

Lauren: "See for yourself!"

After they watch a video game walkthrough of Yoshi's Island, Lauren just laughed some more while Mitch and Emma kept Evelynn from losing her temper. AGAIN.

Evelynn: "SHUT UP LAUREN!"

Lauren: "Aw! What are you going to do **Yoshi**? Eat an egg and shoot it from your behind?"

Evelynn: (growling)

Emma: "Shh! Evelynn!"

Mitch: "Someone might hear!"

Eva: "Hear what?"

Emma and Mitch: "Nothing Eva!"

Lauren: "Messing with you is too easy."

Evelynn: "HOW ABOUT I MESS YOU UP!"

Emma and Mitch: (holding her down, in unison) "Sis NO!" "Lynn DON'T DO IT!"

Mrs. Everett: "Woah now. I hope we are not fighting again. Are we?"

Lauren: "No mam."

Evelynn: "No."

Mrs. Everett: "Good. Because I want you two to get along in 2nd grade. You don't want to be suspended again do you?"

Evelynn and Lauren: "No…"

Mrs. Everett: "Alright. I want you all to have a good summer break. Can you all do that?"

Kids: "YES MAM!"

Evelynn: "I'm going to relax so hard."

Emma: "We may be out for school Sis but not for magic."

Evelynn: "Oh… yeah….."

Mitch: "I've been improving real well. I should show it to you."

Lauren: "Does your mom know that you're studying to be a mage?"

Mitch: "No. And I like to keep it that way."

Lauren: "It would be better if you were studying to be a warlock."

Mitch: "Mage sounds cooler."

Lauren: (sighs) "Whatever…. I'm gone…."

Emma: "Wait. Would you like to hang out at our place today?"

Lauren: "I rather not. See ya…."

Once they got home, they ran to Chise and show them they're report cards. They both told her that they were going to be in the 2nd grade.

Chise: "I'm am proud of both of you." (looks at Emma's report card) "You did SO GOOD Emma!"

Emma: (giggles)

Evelynn: "What about me Mom? Look! Look!."

Chise: (looks at Evelynn's) "Uh Evelynn. Baby girl. I'm proud."

Evelynn: "Hehehe."

Chise: _Sweet girl. Keep trying. It's passing and good. BUT KEEP TRYING YOUR BEST!_

Evelynn: "She's proud."

Emma: "Mhm!"

Chise: "Daddy will be home soon."

Emma: "What are we doing for summer vacation Mom?"

Chise: "Hmm. I have to discuss with Daddy but how about we go to the lake house?"

Evelynn: "We have a lake house?!"

Emma: "Really?!"

Chise: "Oh that's right. You two have never seen it. We wanted to go together as a family last year but Daddy was attacked."

Evelynn: "He won't get hurt again. Right Mom?"

Chise: "No Baby. Auntie Angie's charm is keeping him safe."

Ruth: "And I'll make sure that all of you are safe."

Chise: "Aw Ruth."

Evelynn: "Mom can we invite our friends to the lake house?"

Emma: "Yeah it will be like a slumber party."

Chise: "You're joking right?"

Evelynn: "What?"

Elias: "I'm home."

Emma: "Dad!"

Evelynn: "Hey Dad!"

Elias: "How was my puppies' last day of school?"

Evelynn: "Awesome. We're going to the 2nd grade."

Elias: (picks them up) "See?! See what happens when you do so good?"

Emma: "We're going to the lake house right?"

Elias: "Hmm?"

Evelynn: "Mom was saying we could go to the lake house."

Elias: "Oh! That's right. You two have never seen it."

Emma: "Daddy when was the last time you and Mom went there?"

Elias and Chise do remember it all to well. It was their honeymoon after Chise graduated from the College. It was a passionate weeks. Just thinking about it made them both blush and steam exploded from them leaving the twins cute, confused, and thank god, innocence."

Chise: "It was a LONG time ago. Before you both were born."

Elias: "Yes. It has been a while. Hopefully, it's not that dusty."

Evelynn: "Can we invite our friends for a sleepover?"

Emma: "We want to spend the summer with them."

Elias: "Hmm?! Really?!"

Evelynn: "What?!"

Elias: "I do not think that is a good idea."

Evelynn: "Why not?!"

Emma: "They can't come?"

Elias: "It's not that they can't come girls. They might have other plans with their families."

Chise: "And plus, the last time you had a slumber party, you almost DIED!"

Evelynn: "I came back didn't I?"

Chise: "Barely. I just don't know kids."

Emma: "Please Mom? We're a lot better. And we promise to have an actual slumber party."

Evelynn: "Honest. Please Mom. Please Dad."

Elias: "Well?"

Chise: "Mmmmm…."

Emma and Evelynn: (sad puppy faces)

Elias: "Those faces are our weakness…"

Chise: "Oooh! They're too good! Okay! Okay! Sure. They can come."

Emma and Evelynn: "YEAH!"

Chise: "Call them first!" (sighs)

Elias: "Why don't you sit down?" (picks her up)

Chise: "Am I too heavy?"

Elias: "I said this as you were pregnant with our girls, you are not heavy."

Chise: "I just feel like I will pop any minute. This little guy is torturing me."

Elias: "We will have an excellent time. You'll see. And hopefully nothing horrific will happen during this trip."

Chise: "One can only hope."

* * *

5 days passed and the girls Summer Vacation was off to a good start, they along with their parents, Mitch, Skyler, Henri, and Lauren were on their way up to the lake house.

Skyler: "It's so cool that you have a lake house. It's like you guys are rich."

Emma: "We're rich. Right Dad?"

Elias: "In a way."

Evelynn: "It's sucks that Brooke and Eva couldn't come."

Mitch: "Yeah."

Henri: "More fun for us."

Lauren: "Less is more. I guess."

Skyler: "You came too?"

Lauren: "Is that a problem?"

Skyler: "No. It's just that well…you don't exactly like the twins. What made you want to come?"

Lauren looked and saw Evelynn and Mitch whispering to each other and laughing. That just made her more irritated than ever.

Lauren: "I just needed to get out of the woods is all."

Skyler: "Uh-huh.."

Emma: "Well I'm glad you're here Lauren. Let's have fun together."

Lauren: "Yeah… Sure.."

When they got there, the kids stared in aw over it. When Elias opened the door, he was expecting an eyeful of dust but instead was greeted with a wonderful smell of lemons.

Chise: "It looks just like how we left it."

Elias: "Yes it does. I'm astounded."

Chise: "Elias. A note on the counter."

Elias: (reads the note)

 _I often hire a cleaning crew to spiffy the place for you. Don't want a nice place like this feeling like it's being deserted. Hope to see you and your little ones._

 _Stanford_

Chise: "He's so nice. We ought to thank him."

Henri: "This place is incredible!"

Skyler: "Look at the TV!"

Evelynn: "We got rooms too!"

Emma: "It's like a lodge!"

Elias: "They love it."

Chise: "Sure do."

Evelynn: "WE HAVE A WHOLE LAKE!"

Elias: "Yes. I plan to have a little fishing expedition."

Evelynn: "I love this place! Why don't we move her?"

Chise: "There's nothing wrong with our house. This is a summer home."

It was late at night when everyone was sleeping. Emma, Evelynn, and Lauren were in one room while Henri, Mitch, and Skyler were in the other one. Evelynn got thirsty and went to get some juice. Though she has been told that she couldn't have juice during bed but she can't help that. When she opened the door, she saw Mitch up and heading out the door. She then followed after him. Lauren saw this and got up herself. Evelynn saw Mitch head to the back of the house in the woods. She watched as Mitch moved his wrist around and then watched as they clapped together. A sparkly glow appeared out of his hands. He was making little fireworks with his hands. Lauren was behind a tree and saw the same thing.

Evelynn: "Woah! That's so cool!"

Mitch: "Lynn! Wh-what are you doing up?"

Evelynn: "I could ask you that. I got worried so I followed you."

Mitch: "Sorry I worried you."

Evelynn: "No problem. To see something like that, I'm impressed. You must've been practicing your magic."

Mitch: "Yeah. Thanks to your dad, I know earth magic, wind magic, and fire magic. According to him, I'm very talented with elemental magic."

Evelynn: "I have a bit of fire myself. And I'm not talking about my temper."

Mitch: (laughing) "Hey Lynn."

Evelynn: "Yeah?"

Mitch: "You're really embarrassed about your middle name huh?"

Evelynn: "I hear it sometimes when I do something wrong. I need to talk to them about why they gave me a dinosaur's name."

Mitch: "That would be a good idea."

Evelynn: "You have no idea what it's like. Your name seems cool Mitch."

Mitch: (deep breathe) "…Arthur…."

Evelynn: "What?"

Mitch: "That's my name. You know the name next to my score. That's my real name. Arthur Eugene Mitchell."

Evelynn: "So that's where the Mitch came from. But why?"

Mitch: "It didn't seem cool you know? Mitch seems like an awesome name."

Evelynn: "No. I meant why did you tell me?"

Mitch: "I haven't told anyone my real name. Not even Lauren when we first met."

Lauren: (clenching her fist)

Evelynn: "What makes me so special?"

Mitch: (blushes)

Evelynn: (blushes)

Mitch: "That's who you are. You're special. And you seemed annoyed by it so I thought this would make you feel better. Forget about what Lauren said okay? I guess she wants attention is all. Also…"

Evelynn: "Yeah?"

Mitch: (gets closer)

Evelynn: "Uh…. What are you doing?!"

Mitch: "I want you to call me Arthur. When we're older."

Evelynn: "Why?"

Mitch: "Cause I want to be more close to you. Is that wrong?"

Evelynn: "I don't think so. It's sorta sudden."

Mitch: "Yeah. I'm being weird. But it's how I feel when it comes to you."

Evelynn: "Yeah but are you sure? You seemed embarrassed when I almost said it at school."

Mitch: "That's true."

Evelynn: "I'm sorta use to saying Mitch though."

Mitch: "You don't have to right away. Just when we're older."

Evelynn: "Sure. And just so you know. No matter what anyone says, Arthur is a cool name too."

Mitch: "Thanks Lynn."

Evelynn: "Let's go back before they realized we're gone."

Mitch: "Yeah."

Evelynn: "So why would that happen at Aunt Angie's?"

Mitch: "She said think of a memory. It was sorta blurry."

Evelynn: "Yeah. You said that. It must've been a powerful memory."

Mitch: "Yeah. I guess. It's kinda confusing."

Evelynn: "I'm sure it's nothing."

Mitch: "Yeah! Let's have a good summer Lynn."

Evelynn: (grabs his hand) "Mhm."

Lauren waited until they were gone. She felt more bitter than ever. She followed behind leaving burnt footprints. Back in England, Mitch's mother Rebecca was sitting with her phone in her hand. She felt like she needed to get something off her chest. She set her phone up so it can record. She took a deep breathe and began.

Rebecca: "My darling Arthur… if you got this video message, it means that I'm dead. No need to mourn me my son. Not after what I have been keeping from you all your life. About who you are… no.. _**what**_ you are. It's time you knew the truth Mitch. The truth about **your father**."

Notes: What you all been waiting for. /en-us/contents/23aacda1-7bee-49e6-ad1c-70e9bc675a39 member_ ?mode=medium&illust_id=73374447 Instead of calling it Forever With Family, I called it The Ancient Magus: Descendants of Thorn and Robin. I hope you all love the doujinshi. I working on Chapter 1 of it right now. That's just the prologue.


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

The next day, Evelynn woke earlier than anyone. She had been looking at her phone and saw a video of some kids fishing. Though she had never fished before, it left her quite curious. She looked in the hall closet and saw a fishing pole. It was Elias'. She crept quietly to the kitchen to look for some bait. She found some that Elias bought while he was at the villa. She even found some meat and used her fire magic to warm a few up. She then tiptoed toward Elias and Chise's room and out the door to the dock. She left the door open just a tad and just rushed to the edge of the dock. A few minutes later, a faint but cold breeze woke up Elias. When he went to close the door, he spotted Evelynn looking at the phone then put it down to put on some bait then throw the rod. This made him chuckle a bit so he went outside to watch her.

Evelynn: "Damn it… What are I doing wrong?"

Elias: "Well for one thing, this is today's breakfast."

Evelynn: "Oh. Dad. Did I wake you?"

Elias: (chuckles) "No but you left the screen door opened. Are you trying to fish?"

Evelynn: "Yeah. You can learn a lot from WikiHow. They have how-to stuff about everything."

Elias: "I bet. But the way I learned, I learned from Mommy. The first time I was here, I used my other form to fish. I had caught a lot of salmon. Especially one that was bigger than us both."

Evelynn: "You? No way."

Elias: "It's true. You should've seen it. Ginormous it was. Unfortunately, I had to fish like a normal human because what I did, any one of our human neighbors could see."

Evelynn: "What nosey neighbors.."

Elias: (chuckles)

Evelynn: "Dad?"

Elias: "Hmm?"

Evelynn: "Would you teach me to catch a huge fish like you did?"

Elias: "It would be difficult in my human form now. But that would be an excellent idea."

Evelynn: "Good cause I wanna fish like you. And maybe you could teach our little brother."

Elias: "Nothing would make me prouder."

Evelynn: "Has he come yet?"

Elias: "Almost."

Evelynn: "I'm glad because I ready to play with him now."

Elias: "There is not doubt in my mind you will be a good older sister."

Evelynn: "And you'll be an awesome dad. You already are thou-"

That moment was ruined when suddenly, the wire from Evelynn's pole pulled her into the lake with a strong tug!

Evelynn: " **AAAAAAAAHHH! DA** -"

( **SPLASH!** )

Elias: " **EVELYNN!** "

Elias made sure that the neighbors were not up yet. He quickly discarded his shirt and jumped right in after her. Under water, Evelynn tried her best to swim away from the fish. But when she opened her eyes, it was not a fish at all. It was a type of a lake sea serpent. By how it grabbed her, it was trying to show her something so she followed it and there she saw a large trench. When they stopped, Evelynn saw what look like underwater murals. Writing all around the pictures. One in particular caught her eye. The picture looked like Ashen Eyes being vanquished. She tried her best to look closer and saw what look like two girls fighting him but before she could look a little more, the serpent went straight toward the murals. It was like it will wait for her. Suddenly, Evelynn felt a tug on her shirt. Elias was in his Chimera form and was pulling her back with his teeth. When they finally pulled up from the water, Evelynn began cough and hacking. Elias then carried her to the ground where he fished that one time. He sat her down and turned back human.

Elias: "Baby are you okay?"

Evelynn: (COUGHING) "Dad! Daddy! I saw….(coughs) I saw something incredible! It was a serpent Daddy! It was **HUGE**!"

Elias: "Huge you say? I should dispose of it."

Evelynn: "Dad no! It was trying to tell me something. It took me to a trench, and and and I saw something that picture! It look like Ashen Eyes! Like pictures on walls!"

Elias: "You did, did you?"

Evelynn: "How deep is this lake Dad?"

Elias: "I don't know. (picks her up) Let's go clean up."

Evelynn: "But-but… the mural…We have to go back!"

Elias: "We will look at it some more some other time."

Evelynn: "Oh…okay… Dad?"

Elias: "Hmm?"

Evelynn: "Sorry about your rod…"

Elias: "It's alright. I will buy another one."

Evelynn: "Dad?"

Elias: "Yes sweetie?"

Evelynn: "Can we have beef curry tonight?"

Elias: "Of course."

Evelynn: "Really spicy?"

Elias: "Of course my little pup."

Once they got back inside, Chise was getting ready to shower but saw with a shock that Elias and Evelynn were wet.

Chise: "What happened to you two?!"

Evelynn: "I was trying to fish."

Chise: "I see."

Elias: "Poor thing fell in."

Evelynn: "I lost his rod… Sorry again Dad."

Elias: "No worries."

Evelynn: "But if I were to catch fish, I would have caught plenty with that thing. Like you Dad."

Elias and Chise: _No you wouldn't._

Chise: "Okay you. You need a bath. Both of you."

Evelynn: "K."

Chise: "And you. I would be happy to join you."

Elias: "I would love that."

Chise: "Did she catch anything?"

Elias: "Not a thing.."

Chise: "Like father, like daughter."

Elias: (takes off his pants) "I caught plenty of fish!"

Chise: "Not with the rod you didn't!"

Elias: "I didn't really need it.."

Chise: (giggles)

Lauren had finally got up. She was hungry for breakfast but it seemed that she was still thinking about Evelynn and Mitch. The event still bothered her from last night. She knew Mitch longer and not once has he mention his name, Arthur, to her ever. She started griping with spite. Why would he tell her and not me? She thought to herself. She then saw the very vain of her existence heading to the bathroom to take a bath. With such hate in her eyes, she pushed Evelynn out of the way and close the bathroom door behind her.

Evelynn: "Hey! What the hell?! Get out of there! I was going in first!" (banging on the door)

Lauren: "Wait your turn you creature!"

Evelynn: "Get out of there Lauren or I swear I'll open up a can of-"

Mitch: "Lynn?"

Evelynn: "Oh. Hey. Morning."

Mitch: "Morning. Why are you threatening the door to the bathroom? More importantly, why are you wet?"

Evelynn: "Long story short: My fishing skills Dad will teach me. Also, you won't believe what I saw at the bottom of the lake."

Mitch: "What?"

Evelynn: "I like to tell you but I want to bathe first. LAUREN! Get out of there!"

Mitch: "Hey Lynn."

Evelynn: Yeah?"

Mitch: "About last night."

Evelynn: (blushes) "Yeah?"

He was about say something until Lauren bumped into both of them on purpose as she came out of the bathroom.

Evelynn: "Hey!"

Mitch: "Lauren! What is wrong with you?!"

Lauren: "Nothing's wrong….. **with me** ….. I'm going to eat…."

Mitch: "She's a lot moody. What's with her…?"

Evelynn: (thought about last night, deep breathe) "Arthur?"

Mitch: (shocked, beet red) "Huh?! Yeah?!"

Evelynn: (blushing)

Mitch: (blushing) "What was it Lynn?"

Evelynn: "Nothing. I just wanted to hear how that sounded. That's all. Hehe." (goes to take a bath)

Mitch: (laughs) "Wow."

* * *

After breakfast, Elias took Emma, Evelynn, Lauren, and Henri to get some ingredients while Skyler and Mitch stayed with Chise to get everything ready. As it was time to head back, Elias heard Evelynn and Lauren arguing over what type of curry they wanted.

Lauren: "I hate spicy food! I want mild!"

Evelynn: "Well too bad! I asked for spicy! You have to deal with it!"

Lauren: "No I don't!"

Evelynn: "Yes you do! DAD!"

Elias: "Baby girl. I'm making two different types of curry. Not everyone likes spicy food like you do. Okay?"

Evelynn: (pouts) "Yes sir.."

Lauren: "Nyah! You can't have everything to yourself you selfish brat!"

Evelynn: "What'd you say?! What's with you?!"

Lauren: (bumps her shoulder) "Thieving Creature…"

Evelynn: "Why did you invite her?"

Emma: "She's our friend."

Evelynn: "No! Wrong answer. She's YOUR friend. She's not friend of mine to be acting like that. I thought we were fine the other week."

Emma: "Please Sis. Just give her a chance. She's not that bad once you get to know her better."

Evelynn: "I guess I can try."

Emma: "Thanks Evelynn."

Evelynn: "Sure. But if she starts having one of her hissy fits, I'm going for the neck." (CHOMPS)

Elias: "Sweet pup, we do not bite off necks of people who infuriate us."

Evelynn: "I bet you did years ago."

Elias: "I wasn't proud of that life. Either way, your sister is right. You should just try."

Evelynn: "Okay Dad."

Evelynn swallowed up her pride and saw Lauren struggling to get the bags. When she went to her she carried one of her bags with the Worchester sauce and red wine.

Evelynn: "I got that Lauren. Look. I don't know what's going on but let's put it aside. We should be better people. For Emma's sake let's try and get along."

Lauren: "You can forget it! I don't be friends with creatures.. especially one that doesn't even have a clue what it is that she did. So piss off Yoshi." (pushes her)

Evelynn: "That's it! I am through dealing with this Witch bitch!"

Elias: "Hey.."

Evelynn: "I'm sorry Dad. But she was acting like a total bitch! What is with her?! I didn't do anything to her! I swear!"

Emma: "I will talk to her."

Evelynn: "She's hard to talk to Emma. Do yourself a favor and cut her lose."

Emma: "I don't give up that easy. I want to talk this out. I want to communicate better with her. I'll handle it from her. You go and buy some more of that stuff she broke."

Elias: "You sure?"

Emma: "I'll be fine Daddy. She'll talk to me at least."

Elias: "Okay. But be sure to be careful. If anything happens, (points at locket) I will know."

Emma: "Yeah. Lauren! Wait!"

Lauren: "Go away Emma.."

Emma: "Don't be like that. Whatever problem you got with Evelynn tell me. You're my friend are you not?"

Lauren: "Of course I am.."

Emma: "Then talk to me. Please."

Lauren: "I have a crush on Mitch…"

Emma: "O….kay…"

Lauren: "Why are you saying it like that?!"

Emma: "If it isn't quite obvious Lauren, I knew that already. Not to be mean but he doesn't seem to-"

Lauren: "DON'T SAY IT!"

Emma: "I won't!"

Lauren: "But to tell her his real name?! That's not fair!"

Emma: "Mitch isn't his real name?"

Lauren: "Forget it. I just hate that he would tell her something like that and not me. His best friend since pre-school. Ever since you two came to our school, he has thought about how to be friends with you. Mostly Evelynn. Still he likes you though. So I figured that if I can get Evelynn to hate him, he would just let this go and I could have my friend back. So I suggested to Mitch that the best way to be friends with you guys is to bully you."

Emma: "So that came from you?"

Lauren: "I'm sorry Emma.. I just wanted Mitch to pay more attention to me. But all he could think about was her.. The times that he was picking on you, he would tell me that saying those things are wrong. But I assured him that this kinda stuff happens on TV. It works. But that fight got out of hand.. I admit that at least.. Especially when I made you fall and break your wrist and leg. I was very sorry about that. That's when Mitch told me I crossed the line. So that time I was suspended, I guess he talked to her huh?"

Emma: "Yeah. All they needed to do was talk to each other."

Lauren: "That's why I'm so angry with him and why I hate her even more now. No offense."

Emma: "None taken. Still that is my little sister."

Lauren: "It obvious how I feel about him and it pisses me off that Evelynn doesn't know about his feelings."

Emma: "We're kids."

Lauren: "I heard that age doesn't matter when it comes to feelings and love. Look at your parents. Your dad is literally ancient but doesn't look like it and your mom is a teenager."

Emma: "My mom is not a teenager. She's 27 years old."

Lauren: "Really? I seen a lot of humans and the way they age. Your mom looks teenager. I tell you that right now. Did something happen in her teens to make her stay that way?"

Emma: "Hmm.."

As they got back to the cabin, Elias wondered where Chise was. Skyler pointed to the bedroom. When he saw her looking in the mirror, he crept over to her.

Chise: "I still look the same as before." (looks at her arm) "Is this part of it? Woah!"

Elias: "Sorry. I didn't mean to frightened you. Are you alright? Is there something troubling you?"

Chise: "No. It's nothing. I'm fine."

Evelynn: "Mom! Dad!"

Chise: "What is it sweetie?"

Evelynn: "Some old guy is asking for you."

Elias and Chise went into the living room and saw Sanford waving back at them. Chise went over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

Sanford: It's good to see you again Elias."

Elias: "Yes it is. It's been far too long."

Sanford: "7 years. You know. At the baby shower, I thought you were having twins. How many children do you two have?"

Chise: (laughs) "Oh my God Sanford!"

Elias: "No. no. no! These are our twin daughters and these are their friends."

Sanford: "Aw. Look at that. They look very much like you both."

Elias: "This is Emma and this is Evelynn."

Evelynn: "Hey."

Emma: "It's nice to meet you, kind sir."

Sanford: "Well aren't you just a sweet little lady."

Chise: "Thank you for keeping our place clean."

Sanford: "It's no trouble at all. I see that you are pregnant again. You don't have another set of twins in there do you?"

Elias and Chise: "NO!"

Chise: "No. Just a boy on his way."

Elias: "One set of twins is enough."

Emma and Evelynn: "Hey!"

Chise: "We love you." (kisses)

Elias: "Go. Go set up for dinner."

Chise: "Why don't you join us Stanford? We're having beef curry."

Sanford: "No I shouldn't. You're with family. The last thing you want is for this old coot to intrude on your vacation."

Elias: "I insist. As a debt for keeping an eye on our cabin."

Sanford: "Well if you insist."

Henri: "I'm chopping up the carrots!"

Elias: "Don't get carried away and cut your fingers."

Henri: "I won't."

Emma: "Need help peeling the potatoes Lauren?"

Lauren: "Sure. Whatever. Just look at them."

Emma turned and saw them pour the wine and Worchester sauce on the beef tips. Mitch accidentally poured some sauce on Evelynn's hand and he apologized a few times. She got even by putting some on his face and then laughed. Mitch then laughed along with her. Emma just laughed and shook her head. She then turned back to Lauren and was shocked as she saw her glaring at Evelynn and Mitch while murderously hacking at the potatoes.

Emma: "Lauren! You shouldn't look at them and chop at the same time! You might harm your fingers!"

After the curry was finally done, Elias poured it on the rice that Chise made. She remembered the last time he made the rice. It was for the best. Everyone sat down to eat the delicious curry.

Chise: "It's good."

Elias: "Are you sure because on the spicy, I didn't know how much to put."

Evelynn: "Doesn't taste spicy to me."

Sanford: "Nor I."

Mitch: "It's not? I got the mild kind."

Skyler: "I think you lost your touch Mr. A."

Elias: "I could've sworn I followed the recipe exactly. Hmm…."

Evelynn: "Here taste. Aah!"

Mitch: "Aah!" (takes a bite)

Henri: "Do they know that they did an indirect kiss?"

Skyler: "I don't know."

Lauren: (gritting teeth)

Emma: "Lauren."

Lauren: "What?"

Emma: "Aah."

Lauren: "Are you serious?"

Emma: "Aah!"

Skyler and Henri: _Another indirect kiss!_

Lauren: "Ugh. Fine then." (takes a bite) "I agree. I'm not tasting any spic-"

All of a sudden, Lauren started to sweat and turn red. So did Chise, Sanford, Emma, Evelynn, Mitch, Skyler, and Henri. A whistling sound came from all of them. Fire appeared in their eyes and then **BOOM!**

Chise, Sanford, and the kids: " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

Chise: " **SO HOT!** "

Emma: " **HOLY COW!** "

Lauren: " **OH GOD! I CAN'T BREATHE!** "

Sanford: " **OOOOOOOOOOWEEEEEEEEEE! THAT'S WHAT I CALL A KICK!** "

Evelynn: " **MY THROAT!** "

Mitch: " **MINE'S BURNING TOO!** "

Skyler: " **LIGHT EM' UP YOU GUYS! I'M ON FIRE!** "

Henri: " **MY EYEBALLS ARE SWEATING! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!** "

Elias: "Is everyone...?"

Henri: "I'm going in for more! (in Italian) **COSÌ PICCANTE!** "

Skyler: "It's super spicy and go awesome Mr. A! YOU ROCK SO HARD!"

Elias: "Uh.. Thank you.."

Chise: "She's right! If I don't go into labor soon, this curry will send me into labor!"

Sanford: "I'm loving this!"

Mitch: "I can't stop eating!"

Evelynn: "Me neither!"

A bit later on, Elias quickly gave the kids popsicles and Sanford and Chise some very iced tea. They retired to the living room with a sigh of relief.

Elias: "Is everyone calm down?"

Skyler: "Sweet relief.."

Henri: "I'm gonna die."

Lauren: "My tongue wants to kill me.."

Evelynn: "Ah…."

Sanford: "That was so good. I almost had heartburn."

Chise: "Maybe not that much spice Honey."

Elias: "Sorry.."

Chise: "But it was really good." (kisses him)

Emma: "Wow Dad."

Mitch: "I hope we have that again some day."

Evelynn: "Hey Mr. Sanford."

Sanford: "Yes sweetie?"

Evelynn: "You've been around a LONG time right?"

Chise: "Evelynn!"

Sanford: "It's okay. She's very cute. Yes I have."

Evelynn: "What's at the bottom of the lake?"

Elias: "…"

Mitch: "Was this what you wanted to tell me?"

Evelynn: "Uh-huh. Are there like ruins at the bottom of the lake?"

Sanford: "No sweetie. There are not ruins."

Emma: "Oh.."

Sanford: "There is an entire temple city down there."

Kids: "WOAH!"

Elias: "Are you serious?"

Chise: "A temple?!"

Elias: "You did see something after all."

Sanford: "I don't know the exact details but I have heard a lot of rumors about there being a city with a dam. Centuries ago, there was a thriving civilization. See the people of the temple believed in magic and fairies and all that phooey. There is no such thing as magic."

Elias, Chise, and the kids: (nervous laughing)

Sanford: "Anyway, they were threatened by a sand deity that wanted nothing but trouble and amusement. You know. Playing tricks and cause mayhem."

Chise: "Sounds familiar?"

Elias: "Mmm…"

Sanford: "The people had had enough of this. So, they had a mysterious visitor who told them that the "Protectors of the Magical World" will put an end to the deity's trickery... Two kids will defeat him. So the people drew murals on the temple. Like a prophecies, legends, and all that. They await for when the Protectors would come and save the world."

Evelynn: "The world?!"

Sanford: "The world. But then because that the people do not fear him anymore, the evil deity destroyed the dam that kept the water from flooding their city. He destroyed the temple with a massive flood and all it's people were lost."

Kids: "Oooh…"

Sanford: "I would tell you youngins this. The prophecies on the walls scared him. So whoever they are, those kids are in danger. He will do everything and I mean EVERYTHING… to keep the prophecy from fulfilling."

Emma, Evelynn, and Mitch: "Anything?"

Sanford: "ANYTHING."

Evelynn: "Woah heavy. That's some story right Dad?"

Elias: "…"

Evelynn: "Dad?"

Emma: "Mom? Are you two okay?"

Elias: "Oh….um…. yes."

Chise: "We're fine."

Sanford: "There was something else too. Something about the North, South, East, and West. Some sort of animals. I think a tiger, a bird, a turtle, and a dragon. Like I said. Fairy tales. Well. I better be along."

Chise: "Here. Take some curry for the road."

Sanford: "Oh yes! I am going to enjoy this. Good night!"

Kids: "Night!"

Elias: "Thank you again."

Chise: "Be safe."

Chise looked back at Elias who had his head in his hands with a very worrisome look on his face. After Chise watch the kids sleep, she over to him and hugged him.

Chise: "Scared?"

Elias: "Yes.. You?"

Chise: "Very. What do we need to do?"

Elias: "I think we need to keep them safe. We can't let him get to them. We need to take them to Lindel's. He can take car-"

Chise: "No! Absolutely not! That's exactly what Ashen Eyes wants! He wants us to be scared. We need to look at those ruins."

Elias: "There are also some books in the College that can help."

Chise: "Yes. So when the baby is born, we're coming back here. Me and you."

Elias: "Of course. We can't lose them Chise. We can't…"

Chise: "I know. I won't let him hurt them.. I love you Elias."

Elias: "And I love you."

Elias held her tightly in his arms as they drifted to sleep. What they didn't know was Lauren had overheard everything after coming from the bathroom. She then headed back to the room she was sharing with the twins. She watch them sleep as she went as well.

Lauren: "Fairy tale huh? Hmph.." (sleeps)


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

The next day, the Emma and Evelynn head into town with Henri and Skyler. They had permission from Elias and Chise to look around for a bit. Most of the people were getting ready for something which got them confused. They then looked and saw a poster for a Summer festival.

Henri: "Look at that girls! We gotta go!"

Skyler: "Yeah! There might be games. You gotta talk to you pops."

Emma: "I'm sure that they wouldn't mind spending the evening having fun."

Evelynn: "Then it's settled."

Once they got back to the cottage, they found Chise getting some cans from the shelf. Elias was helping Mitch with his wind magic when it got a bit out of control.

Chise: "Welcome back girls. How was your walking around?"

Evelynn: "Pretty good. Mom. Dad. There's a festival happening tonight. Can we go? Please?"

Elias: "Oh girls. I'm sorry but I promise Mommy I would stay with her."

Chise: "Wait a minute. We could let them go."

Elias: "You want to send children out at night?"

Chise: "No silly. I can call Sanford and he could take them."

Skyler: "Yeah. He could take us."

Henri: "We are so going!"

Elias: "Well I suppose it's alright. As long as you behave."

Evelynn: "We promise."

As the other girls talked among themselves, Evelynn went back to the room to get her earbuds. She then felt a poke on her shoulder. It was Mitch.

Evelynn: "Hey. What's up? How's the magic coming along?"

Mitch: "Pretty fine. I uh…. I wanted to ask you something."

Evelynn: "Okay. Shoot."

Mitch: "Do you…uh…..do you want to hang at the Summer Festival?"

Evelynn: "Dummy. All of us are going. Duh."

Mitch: "No I meant. Just me and you."

Evelynn: "Together?"

Mitch: "Mhm."

Evelynn: " ** _Together_** , together?"

Mitch: "Duh. So do you want to?"

Evelynn: "Yeah. Sure. It'll be fun."

Mitch: "Can't wait."

Evelynn went to the other while Mitch jumped for joy then headed back to Elias. A door opened. It was Lauren. She heard the whole conversation. She then put her head down and kicked the wall.

As the festival came around, Sanford arrived to take the kids with him.

Sanford: "Who's ready to have some fun?"

Kids: "We are!"

Elias: "Thank you for doing this."

Sanford: "Of course. It's the least I could do after that amazing curry last night."

Elias: "Are you sure that I didn't put too much."

Chise: "You did fine." (hugs the twins) "Have a great time."

Emma and Evelynn: "We will."

Emma: "Lauren. Are you not coming?"

Lauren: (looks at Evelynn and Mitch) "No! I'm fine here."

Emma: "Uh.. Okay."

Henri: "Fun here we come!"

Elias: "Don't get into trouble."

Once they got there, Evelynn and Henri went straight to the food stands with drooled mouths.

Evelynn: "So delicious!"

Henri: "Right Lynnie?! I want it all!"

Emma: "Shouldn't we play some games first?"

Skyler: "Yeah! I want to get some prizes!"

Mitch: "Shooting game."

Skyler: "Where?! Let me at it!"

Emma: "You're really a fan of such a game?"

Skyler: "Yep! I'm the Queen of Sharp-Shooting. Hook me up Gramps."

Sanford: "All right. Do the rest of you want to go at it?"

Evelynn: "No. Let's go over there."

Mitch: "Wait up Lynn."

Emma: "Don't run off you guys."

Henri: "Honestly. What little kids."

Emma: "Aren't we kids ourselves Henri?"

Henri: "No way. I'm grown."

Emma: "You're 9." _But you have the cleavage of a adolescent..._ (feels her chest, **FLAT** …) (sighs) "I wonder how Lauren, Mom, and Daddy are doing."

Henri: "Who knows. They're missing all the fun!"

Back at the cabin, Elias found Chise outside the room on the dock. He heard singing and got a bit sleepy.

Elias: (drowsy) "Chise…"

Chise: "Elias! Sorry. I wasn't trying to put you to sleep again. (giggles) I was singing to our son."

Elias: (yawning) "Good thing you stopped when you did."

Chise: "Yeah."

Elias: "Something is troubling you."

Chise: "Could you tell? It's the girls. How could people from long ago know about them?"

Elias: "A good question."

Chise: "And all those attempts on their lives and ours. It was all….(sighs) We should tell them."

Elias: "If we were to tell them, they would be distraught and think they're at fault."

Chise: "I don't want that. They couldn't have known about this."

Elias: "So let's agree to hold off on telling them. For now. I promise we will tell them soon."

Chise: "We got till they turn 12.."

Elias: "Yes. We do. Let's not talk about this any further. How about I get you a snack."

Chise: "Mmm. I want fudge."

Elias: "No."

Chise: "Aw!" (pouts) "I want fudge!"

As Elias left out the door, he completely forgot that Lauren was even here.

Elias: "Lauren! You gave me a fright."

Lauren: "Sorry. What's this about the twins turning 12? You two are thinking very far ahead for birthdays."

Elias: "It's nothing. Would you like something to eat?"

Lauren: "I'm fine. Thank you."

Lately, Lauren has been staring at Elias for a while. The first thing that came to mind was the section in the book. If she were to ask about his heritage now was the time.

Lauren: "Uh…Mr. Ainsworth?"

Elias: "Hmm?"

Lauren: "Have you heard of a creature called a Wendigo?"

Elias: "…."

Lauren: "…."

Elias: "I haven't. Why?"

Lauren: "I've been studying about them lately. But I can quite picture what they are like."

Elias: "I do not understand.."

Lauren: "Do you have any idea what you are?"

Elias: "No I do not. You can just call me a Magus."

Lauren: "I know that sir, but do you have any idea what type of creature you are?"

Elias: Uh…no. I do not know what I am and I have no idea what this Wendigo is or whatever you call it. I have to get back to my wife. Excuse me."

Lauren: "Huh..(in thought) _I think he means it! He has not idea what he actually is! What happen millennia ago?_

Evelynn: "Did you win Sky?"

Skyler: "You bet I did! I got some new games for my console!"

Evelynn: "You can get games here?!"

Mitch: "Yeah! In fact I see a Nintendo Switch up there."

Emma: "What's that?"

Evelynn: "Yeah what a "Switch"?"

Mitch: "It's like the PS4 game only you can play it in your hands. Why don't you get it?"

Evelynn: "Does it have Kingdom Hearts?"

Mitch: "(chuckles) "No but you can buy games for it. It just has to say Nintendo Switch."

Skyler: "I see a game comes with it."

Evelynn: "Really?! What's it called?!"

Mitch: "Uh-oh.."

Skyler: (snickers) "Yoshi Island." (laughs)

Evelynn: (grunts)

Sanford: "Is something wrong?"

Emma: "Yoshi is Evelynn's middle name while mine is Sara."

Evelynn: "Don't be telling the old guy!"

Sanford: (hearty laugh) "Don't feel so down. (hands her money) Go get that game kiddo."

Evelynn: "Alright. When we get back, I need to vent to our parents."

Emma: "Whatever you say."

Evelynn started shooting but the game nearly budge. Emma then spotting the man pulling some type of lever whenever Evelynn was shooting to keep the Nintendo Switch in place so it wouldn't fall off the shelf.. That did not slide with her one bit. So she pulled Mitch and Skyler over and showed them.

Skyler: "That cheating bastard. I knew something was off when I was shooting."

Mitch: "We have to tell Lynn."

Emma: "No. If she knows that he's cheating, who knows what she'll do. This is my little sister we're talking about here. You know she has a temper. She'll terminate him. I got an idea. Mitch. You help her."

Mitch: "Gotcha."

Emma: "You're with me Skyler."

Skyler: "Okay."

Evelynn: "FALL DOWN ALREADY DAMN IT!"

Sanford: "Maybe it wasn't meant to be." _Running out of money here…_

Evelynn: "ONE MORE TIME OLD TIMER! I'LL GET IT IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

Sanford: "Alright. Last time."

Evelynn: "Mhm!"

Mitch: "Let me help Lynn. You're shaking."

Evelynn: "Uh.."

Mitch: (holds her)

Evelynn: (blushes) "DON'T DISTRACT ME!"

Mitch: "I'm not! I'm helping. I promise." (signals Emma)

Emma: (nods)

Skyler: "Alright Ems. You're up."

Emma waved her hands at the man's shoes. Her eyes went red and a bright aura went around the man's shoes. When Evelynn tried to shoot again, the man reached for the lever but couldn't cause he was stuck in Emma's binding spell.

Emma: "Mess with my little sis will you?"

Mitch: "You can do it Lynn." (holds her gently)

Evelynn: "Yeah. I can do it!"

As she shoots the cork at the prize, the guy tried to reach for the lever but couldn't. Evelynn shot the Nintendo Switch off the shelf!

Evelynn: "YEAH! I DID IT! WAHOO!"

Mitch: "Alright Lynn!"

Man: "That impossible! I wanted it to be hard to knock down!"

Evelynn: "What do you mean by that?"

Sanford: "I like to know that too. Did you rig this game so this little girl wouldn't get the prize? She's a little child."

Evelynn: "I want my prize."

Man: "Uh…. Sure…. Nintendo Switch. Here you go kid."

Evelynn: "Awesome. Can you teach me to play?

Mitch: "Sure. I don't have one but I watched my friends use it."

Evelynn: (hugs him) "Mmm! Thanks Mitch. You're the best."

Mitch: (sheepish) "Yeah."

Evelynn: "Wait till Mom and Dad see what I got. Emma! Skyler! Look what I got. A game!"

Emma: "Congratulations Sis."

Skyler: "Knew ya hand it in ya."

Sanford: "How about we find your other friend and head on back."

Mitch: "Where is Henri?"

Emma: "Found her."

Skyler: "She loves cotton candy."

Henri: "So sweet!"

Emma: "We better go home. I hate to see how she is on a sugar rush. She is a Necromancer."

Evelynn: "True. Come on Henri. Let's go back."

Henri: "MMMMM! (in Italian) Così deliziosamente dolce!"

Skyler: "Her Italian slipped again."

Mitch: "Yep."

Henri: "I got you guys some too."

Sanford drooped them off and bid farewell to Elias and Chise. Elias saw the game that Evelynn won and was very impressed by it. Mitch offered to put it together for her. Lauren saw this and just headed back into the room. Emma came in after her and saw her in the corner.

Emma: "Lauren. Are you okay?"

Lauren: "The way he looks at her. It's not fair. Do I have to deal with _that_ all summer?"

Emma: "I wouldn't know. This is our first summer out of school."

Lauren: "Part of me wishes that your dad would home school you two."

Emma: "Oh.. I'm sorry."

Lauren: "No it's not that. You're okay. I just envy Evelynn."

Emma: "Cause of Mitch?"

Lauren: "Everything. I envy what she has. What you both have."

Emma: "What do you mean?"

Lauren: "Nothing. I just mean you got a family that loves you dearly."

Emma: "You're mom loves you."

Lauren: "Yeah. But she be busy with the Witches' Coven most of the time. I only stay out of the way. In fact when I reached of age to be apart of the Coven. They would probably shun me anyway. Because I'm half human. That's why I envy both of you. In a way, I hate your sister and envy her. But in some crazy way, I admire her too."

Emma: "Really?"

Lauren: "You tell her that, and Hell hath no fury.."

Emma: "Lips are sealed!" (nervous laughing)

Lauren: "Whatever.."

Emma: "Well Summer isn't going to last forever. This I know for sure."

Emma was right too. For the last month of summer arrived. And what a hot day it was. Elias had just got back from an errand and found the twins, Mitch, and Henri looking exhausted from heat.

Elias: "Hi kids."

Kids: (groans)

Elias: "Are you ready for today's lesson?"

Evelynn: "It's too hot to learn Dad…"

Elias: "Oh nonsense. This is a special lesson."

Henri: "We wanted to relax. It's still summer. Summer means no school."

Elias: "In your teachings it does. But not mine. I could bring out the fan."

Evelynn: "The fan?! Really Dad?!"

Emma: "Please Daddy?!"

Elias: "Of course." (chuckles)

Henri: "Aw come on…"

Elias: "You will like this one. Trust me."

After Elias bought the fan in, he started it up and all four young mages in training just stood in front of it and let the wind blow in their hair.

Kids: "AAAAAAAAAAH…."

Elias: "Okay. Today we will be discussing personal aura. Projecting it into your own type of energy. See mine. (shows them) I am darkness. I lurk in the shadows. I'm known as the Spear Wall. Pilum Murialis."

Evelynn: "No offense Dad. I bet some don't find that daunting."

Elias: "How so?"

Emma: "It's hard to strike fear when you're a dad."

Elias: "I still have it. My energy is darkness. My own personal aura. I am helping the four of you find yours. Your aura. Your energy. Your personality. Your meaning to other mages and alchemist."

Henri: "Based off what? Emotions? Our powers?"

Elias: "In a way."

Emma: "Based off the type of magic we use. Dad's essence is shadow. Hence his name. The Thorn of Shadows."

Elias: "Correct. By looking at the four of you, I can tell you all have very unique personalities. Henrietta.."

Henri: "Hen-ri!"

Elias: "You are a wild person. You tend to use magic for your own wishes. A rebel mage with a spark. You act before you think. Yet you're loyal to your friends."

Henri: "Well you're not wrong on the last part Boney."

Elias: "Mitch you are trying. Your use of magic is still new compared to how long I've been teaching but in a way you have learned to use it in such a small time. You want to protect people you love with your mage talent. Like a Guardian."

Mitch: "Thank you sir."

Elias: "Emma. You and your sister shared the same face. The same DNA. But even though you're identical twins. You're both very different."

Evelynn: "We've been knowing that for 7 years Dad."

Elias: (touches her cheek, chuckles) "Evelynn. My baby girl."

Evelynn: "Dad! I'm not 3 anymore!" (pouts)

Elias: "You in a way are like Henri. A rebellious spirited mischief-maker. You can cause it or look for it." _Honestly, I don't know where you got that from..._

Evelynn: (sits in his lap) "I can't tell if your complimenting me or dissing me."

Emma: "You're Reckless."

Henri: "Childish."

Mitch: "No offense Lynn but you're also a bit boastful. Just a bit."

Evelynn: "NOW YOU GUYS ARE DISSING ME?! WHAT THE FREAKIN' HELL?!"

Elias: "Above all, you have a temper sweetie."

Evelynn: (groans)

Elias: "But above all, you're also caring. Strong-minded. Full of pure nerve and outstanding courage to protect those you love so dearly. You stand up to people who threatened them and you fight back. (points at stomach) Even when injured, you get right back up my little puppy. That makes me very proud of you."

Evelynn: (hugs him) "Thanks Dad."

Emma: "What about me Dad?" (gets in his lap)

Elias: "You are sweet. Innocent and Earnest."

Henri: "Basically #2's opposite."

Evelynn: "Die.."

Elias: "Emma like your sister, you help anyone who is in need. You heal them even though it will cost you your life."

Henri: "…."

Elias: "Honestly, you inherit that from your mother!"

Chise: "I heard that."

Elias: "I know that's why I said it!"

Chise: (sticks out tongue)

Elias: "Ahem!"

Emma: "Do I inherit your darkness Dad?"

Elias: "?!"

Emma: "I mean. The **other me** in me. The one that is so vicious and livid and vengeful. The one I can't control."

Evelynn: "…."

Elias: "…..yes. But even that side of you is still part of you."

Emma: "I don't like it that much. It's like it's saying I don't know how to be angry. It does that for me."

Elias: (sighs) "How about we put this lesson on hold. I want you to continue with some potions anyway. And no blowing things up."

Mitch: "That was one time sir! I didn't mean to blow up one of your bookcases in the study!"

Elias: "We were also caught in that mishap. I'm just saying, keep your training under control."

Mitch: "Yes sir..."

A lot sooner on the last week of summer, Emma, Evelynn, Henri, and Mitch learned to use their own type of magic. Elias supervised them one bye one. Henri showed her lightning magic rising high in the sky. As that happened, Henri's hair got even more poofy which made everyone laugh.

Next was Emma who having a little problem. Elias saw that she was trying to keep power on the low because she might accidentally bring out her dark side.

Evelynn created another blade from hers and Elias' shadow. She then started hacking at the bushes and the flowers. She then transformed the blade into a bow and arrow. She started chanting a spell and aimed it at Chise's vegetable garden which surprise Elias.

Elias: "Very good sweetie."

Evelynn: "Heh."

Elias: "You do realized Mommy's not gonna be happy you did that right? She worked all summer on that."

Evelynn: (nervous laughing) "Oops.. I'm screwed.."

Elias: "No worries. I will do a spell for that. Your turn Mitch."

Mitch got himself ready. He then began to concentrate is energy by clapping his hands together to start it up. He then twisted his palms together then his energy got larger. The wind started to blow roughly. The girls were impressed. Even Elias nodded with approval at first then he suddenly saw the Fae beings running away with fear in their eyes.

Elias: "Uh…Mitch?"

Mitch couldn't hear him for he was being lifted into the air. Windows of the Ainsworth house cracked making Elias and the girls duck so the glass won't cut them.

Emma: "MITCH!"

Henri: "WHAT THE HECK ARE YA DOING?!"

Elias: "THAT"S ENOUGH MITCH!"

Evelynn: "MITCH! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Mitch couldn't hear anyone. His eyes rolled to the back, his teeth was turning to fangs and it felt painful when his back started to hurt like something was sprouting from behind. Suddenly, something black grabbed him. It was Elias' shadow like thorn pulling him back in.

Elias: "Mitch! That's enough!"

Mitch: "Sir...I'm...s-sorry... (collapses)

Evelynn: " **MITCH!** "

Emma: "Dad!"

Elias: "No, no, no… Mitch! Stay with us! Chise!"

Chise: "What happened?! Is he okay?!"

Evelynn: (holds him) "Mitch! Wake up! Please!"

Emma: "I have to heal him."

Elias: "No."

Emma: "Dad! I can't let him die!"

Evelynn: "Come on Mitch! Wake up! Please! If you don't wake up, I swear I'll never forgive you!"

Henri: "I'll do it Lynnie."

Elias: "Do not touch him. Who knows what will happen."

Evelynn: "Come on.. Wake up…. Mitch….Mitch….. Arthur…. Please wake up…"

Emma and Henri: "Arthur?"

Evelynn: "Arthur... Please..."

Mitch: "Mmmm…"

Evelynn: (smile, tears)

Mitch: "Lynn?"

Evelynn: "You're okay… Thank goodness.." (hugs him) "You dummy!"

Mitch: "Sorry I scared you."

Chise: "Elias.. Is he…. Elias?"

Elias: _My God…. What was that…._

Emma: "Uh... Dad?"

Elias: "That's enough for now."

Chise: "Elias.."

* * *

Elias once again put the energy magic on hold for the time being. About 3 days before school started, Elias woke up in the middle of the night. He quickly changed in to his glamour and grabbed a bag. He banged on Ruth's door which woke up the twins.

Evelynn: "Dad?" (rubs her eyes)

Emma: "What's with the noise?" (yawns)

Elias: "Mommy's having the baby!"

Evelynn: "The baby's coming?! For reals?!"

Elias: "Yes it is! Ruth! Get up! Chise's having the baby!"

Ruth: "It's about time!"

Chise: "Elias!" (labored breathing)

Elias: "I'm right here Chise." (holds her hand)

Chise: "We have to hurr— **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " (squeezes his hand HARD)

Elias: " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

Emma and Evelynn: "Dad!"

Chise: "Ooooh….. That was a big one. Elias... Don't be so dramatic."

Elias: "….my hand…."

Ruth: "Don't worry Chise.. (hold her hand) We'll get your son…"

Chise: "Here comes another one! (squeezes Ruth's hand) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ruth: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Chise: "Woah…"

Ruth: (whimpers) "My hand!"

Elias: (groans in pain)

Chise: "You two are useless! HURRY UP!"

Elias: (weakly) "Silver. Please watch the girls. We'll be back. (kneels down, hugs them) With your new brother."

Silver: "Mhm."

Ruth: "Come on Chise. Let's go."

Chise: "OOOOOOOHHHH! AAAAAHH!"

Evelynn: "Our brother's coming."

Emma: "Mhm!"

Silver giggles at how happy they are. She then shooed them back to bed. The next day came quicker. It was 10am when the girls were sitting on the couch waiting for their parents to come in so that they can see their baby brother. Suddenly, a knock came from the door. They started to get excited and rush to the door. Evelynn then answered the door but it turned out to be just Lauren and Henri.

Evelynn: "Oh…. It's you."

Lauren: "Nice to see you too, creature.. Hey Emma."

Emma: "Hey.."

Henri: "Why so cold, mates? Not happy to see us?"

Evelynn: "We're happy to see one of you.."

Lauren: "Piss off."

Evelynn: "You first.."

Emma: "Okay you two. That's enough of that. Mommy's finally having the baby. This is no time to argue."

Lauren: "Whatever."

Evelynn: "She started it."

Emma: "Sis. Our brother is coming. He's gonna look up to us. And I don't want you setting a bad example as he grows up."

Evelynn: "Alright already."

Elias: "We're back.."

Evelynn: "They're here! They're here!"

Emma: "Mom let us see the baby!"

When the twins, Lauren, and Henri got to the door, all they saw was Elias and Ruth with bandages on their hands and a still very pregnant Chise.

Chise: "I can't believe this… It's like I was screaming for nothing.."

Elias: "It will be alright."

Ruth: "Our hands won't be.."

Evelynn: "Mom, you're still fat."

Chise: (STAB)

Emma: "Really?!"

Evelynn: "What?!"

Chise: "See?! The girls think I'm big!"

Elias: "For the hundredth time, you are not fat."

Emma: "Want me to heal your hand Dad? You too Uncle Ruth."

Elias: "I think we'll manage."

Chise: "According to the doctor, your brother is a week late. I had Braxton Hicks Contractions. (sighs)"

Elias: "You were amazing as always. You just need to rest."

Chise: "Yeah.."

Henri: "So….no baby?"

Elias: "No baby."

Henri: "Something tells me that it will be here soon. Like first day of school soon."

Evelynn: "You might have jinx it Henri."

Chise: "My little girls are going to be 2nd graders!" (crying, hugs them tightly)

Elias: "Ah. The mood swings.."

Emma: "Mommy.."

Evelynn: "This is embarrassing.."

Lauren: "I say you never looked better."

Evelynn: "Shut up.."

Well 3 days had finally passed and the girls were putting on their uniforms. They grabbed their hats and bags and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

Elias: "Good morning my little ones. Are you two ready for the start of a new grade?"

Emma: "We are. Where's Mom?"

Evelynn: "I'll go see. Mom!"

Ruth: "This waiting on the baby is making my hand hurt."

Emma: "I wonder what he will look like?"

Elias: "We won't know until he arrives."

Evelynn checked Elias and Chise's room but no sign of Chise. She then spotted Chise going down the stairs.

Evelynn: "Mom."

Chise: "Elias…."

Elias: "Chise. Good Morning."

Evelynn: "Mo—AAAAAHHH!" (slips down the stairs)

Elias: "Evelynn!"

Evelynn: "Ow…. I slipped on something wet…"

Emma: "Looks like there's a trail starting at the stairs."

Elias: "Can you walk?"

Evelynn: "Yeah. How is water on the stairs?! Is there a leak somewhere?"

Emma: "You need to be careful."

Chise: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Elias: "Chise? What's wrong?"

Ruth: "She's in labor!"

Elias: "Now?!"

Chise: " **NOOOOOOOOOOWWW! THE BABY"S COMING! FOR REAL THIS TIME!** "

Evelynn: "Of all days he pick to come, why the first day of school?! Damn it Henri! You jinxed it big time!"

Henri: (sneezes) "Hmm?"

Elias: "Silver! Help me get her upstairs!"

Silver: (rushes upstairs) "MMM!"

Elias: "Girls. Stay right there."

The twins watched at they carry Chise back to the room and they saw Ruth get some towels and boiling water.

Emma: "What do we do?"

Evelynn: "I'm suppose to be asking you that."

Emma: (hold her hand) "Our brother is coming."

Evelynn: "Yeah. Guess we're missing school."

Emma: (groans) "You would love that wouldn't you?"

Evelynn: "Yep!"


	39. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Chise's younger brother, Yuuji, showed up at the Ainsworth house. He knocked on the door and heard fast footsteps approaching. Silver Lady answered the door and quickly pulled him inside.

Yuuji: "Silver?! What's wrong?!"

Chise: " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

Yuuji: "Chise?! I'm coming upstairs! Chise?! Elias?!"

Evelynn: "Uncle Yuuji!"

Emma: "Uncle Fumiki!"

Ruth: "Chise. Just keep breathing."

Elias: "How about I get you some tea?"

Chise: " **HOW ABOUT I RIP THE HORNS OFF YOUR HEAD?! CHANGE BACK SO I CAN DO IT!** "

Elias: "Okay. No tea." _I'll stay in my glamour for a while..._

Yuuji: "Mind telling me why Big Sis wants to kill you?"

Elias: "Can't you see she's in labor?!"

Yuuji: "OH! No wonder. I came by to tell you about the date for the wedding but-"

Ainsworth Family: " **NOT NOW!** "

Yuuji: "Okay okay. Calm down. We'll talk later. Is there anything I can do?"

Elias: "I want you to take them to school while Ruth and I deliver. I already contacted Renfred and said I won't be there."

Emma and Evelynn: "WHAT?!"

Elias: (kneels down) "I know I said that I was going to take you, but I have to help Mommy with this okay? You understand."

Emma: "Okay Dad."

Evelynn: "I wasn't saying what because of that. I said it because we gotta go to school…" (pouts)

Elias: "Ha. Ha. (kisses their foreheads) Do good. Alright?"

Emma: "Yeah."

Evelynn: "Fine."

Elias: "I love you."

Emma and Evelynn: "We lov-"

Chise: " **ELIAS!** "

Yuuji: "WOAH!"

Emma: "AH!"

Evelynn: "DAD! HEY!"

Elias quickly pick up the twins and Yuuji and rushed downstairs and out the door.

Elias: "Go to school!" ( **SLAMS DOOR** )

Evelynn: "Did Dad just…."

Emma: "Kicked us out Uncle Fumiki?"

Yuuji: "Yeah. Come on squirts. Let's go."

Once they got to school, Yuuji dropped them off and told them that he would be the one to pick them up later.

Yuuji: "Have a good day."

Emma and Evelynn: "Bye."

Henri: "Hey! Red 1 and 2!"

Evelynn: "Henri!"

Henri: "What's up twins! You coming to the gym? The school assembly's about to start."

Emma and Evelynn: "…The what?"

Henri: "Oh yeah that's right. You two started in the winter…" (grabs their hands) "Come on."

Emma: "Hey!"

Evelynn: "Damn it! Let go!"

Back at the Ainsworth's, Elias was trying to get in contact with the doctor and Shannon. Only the doctor answered.

Elias: "She's having the baby now?!"

Doctor: "Yes. By what you told me, her contractions are far. It's time. Who is with you right now?"

Elias: "Silver and Ruth. They're family."

Doctor: I will guide you through."

Elias: "Thank you."

Silver left to get more water and while both Elias and Ruth try to calm Chise down, but her threatening to exterminate them was scaring them a bit.

Chise: " **GET HIM OUT NOW!** "

Ruth: "Alright. I'll get in position. I may not have been there when you gave birth to the twins but I'm here now."

Elias: "I don't think you should do that Ruth."

Ruth: "I'll be fine Elias. How hard can it b-"

One quick look under the sheets and just like that, Ruth was knocked out unconscious.

Chise: "AH! RUTH!"

Elias: "Exactly why you weren't there the first time!"

Doctor: "What happened?"

Elias: "My brother-in-law fainted…"

Doctor: "Of course. That do happened to some people. I'm sorry Elias.."

Elias: "Why are you sorry?"

Doctor: "Another patient has come in for her appointment. I will need to hang up for a while."

Elias: "You are not about to tell me…that I have to deliver this baby by myself?!"

Chise: (squeals)

Doctor: "It seems that way. I sorry Elias. But **you're on your own** on this."

Chise: "Elias! Help! Elias?"

Elias was just standing there trying to figure out how to do this. Suddenly, a pillow came and hit him in the face. It got his attention.

Chise: " **OUR SON IS COMING AND YOU'RE STANDING THERE LIKE A JACKASS!** "

Elias: "Sorry love. I just realized I have to do this myself." (removes his jacket, takes off gloves)

Chise: "What are you doing?!"

Elias: "Delivering our son."

Chise: "Can you do it? What if you pass out too? I would be alone."

Elias: "I'm right here."

Chise: "Yeah but.."

Elias: "I'm right here.."

Chise: (sniffs) "Really?"

Elias: "I got you Chise."

Chise: "Okay…AAAH!"

Elias: "Just breathe!"

Chise: "Okay!" (labor breathing)

Back at the school, Emma, Evelynn, Mitch, and Lauren walked upstairs to the 2nd and 3rd grade hall. There they saw Skyler and Brooke with Eva talking."

Skyler: "Hey it's the mages in training!"

Emma: "Sky!"

Evelynn: "Must you be so loud?"

Skyler: I'm just teasin! Looks like you got Ms. Cunningham."

Mitch: "She's our 2nd grade teacher? Not Mr. Winters?"

Brooke: "No. we still got him. Uh. Emma? Lynn?"

Evelynn: "What's up?"

Mitch: "Oh no. The teachers will think you're still 1st graders."

Emma: "I don't understand."

Lauren: "You dummies got on green bows. That is for 1st graders. We're in the 2nd grade. You're suppose to where blue bows or ties."

The twins looked at Lauren and Mitch's bow and tie. It was blue.

Evelynn: "Damn. The last thing I want is to repeat the same grade."

Lauren: If your grades suck like they did last semester, that might just happen." (takes out a blue ribbon)

Evelynn: "You're acting like an ass again."

Lauren: "Do you wanna throw down?"

Evelynn: "Oh I would love tha-"

Emma: "ENOUGH! No fighting this year girls. Okay? Sorry. We didn't know you guys."

Skyler: "No worries. It happens to all the new kids."

Brooke: "No it doesn't."

Skyler: "Shh!"

Emma watched as Lauren replaced her green bow with the blue ribbon.

Emma: "Thanks Lauren. You're still nice as always."

Lauren: (blushing) "I'm o-only doing this so you won't embarrassed me..."

Evelynn: "Do I get one too?"

Lauren: "Piss off."

Evelynn: (takes off her bow) "Whatever. Keep your girly ribbon. I never needed to wear one anyway. (untucks shirt, sighs) Much better."

Skyler: "You haven't changed Lynn." (laughs)

(school bell rings)

Brooke: "See you all at recess."

Skyler: "Later neighbors."

Ms. Cunningham: "Alright you lot. Sit in your seats."

Evelynn: "Wanna sit next to me?"

Mitch: "Sure."

Lauren: "…."

Emma: "Hi Lily. Mind if I sit next to you?"

Lily: "Not at all."

Emma saw Lauren who was watching Evelynn and Mitch sitting together. She didn't like it not one bit. So she sat behind Evelynn which made her shot a look at her.

Evelynn: "Uh…Lauren?"

Lauren: "Is there a problem with me sitting here?"

Mitch: "Uh..no.."

Evelynn: "No problem here."

Mitch: "So your brother is coming."

Evelynn: "And to top that, Dad kicked us out of the house. I actually wanted to skip the first day of school."

Emma: "Silver and Uncle Ruth are there. And they probably don't want us seeing that anyway."

Evelynn: "Yeah.. Whatevs."

Ms. Cunningham: "Okay. I'm like your teacher or whatever. So get out your math books…."

Evelynn: "Oh no…"

Ms. Cunningham: "And throw them outside."

Evelynn: "Huh?!"

Emma: "What? Why?"

Ms. Cunningham: "Cause I don't care."

Kids: (cheering)

Evelynn: "I like 2nd grade already."

Emma: "Mmm….."

* * *

Back at home, Chise was giving it her all, screaming and breathing. She suddenly started to cry and begin to panic.

Chise: "Elias!"

Elias: "It's alright Chise. I can see his head."

Chise: "What if it happens again?! AAAAAHHH! Like with Evelynn?!"

Elias: "Don't think that!"

Chise: "I don't wanna leave you guys again."

Elias: "You won't. I'm right here. I will not let you go anywhere. Keep pushing."

Chise: " **EEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!** "

Elias: "Push Chise! Push!"

Chise: " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

Elias: "That's it! You're doing great! One more time!"

Chise gave the final big push. She plop down on the pillow panting trying to catch her breathe. She saw through her blurry vision that Elias was smiling and then he shifted into his regular form. Silver came in with some warm water and she smiled also. And that's when she heard it. A sound of a baby crying. That sound warmed her heart and made her smile.

Baby: (crying)

Elias: "Hello **my son**."

Chise: "Can I hold him?"

Elias: "Of course. Allow me to clean him first. Silver can you tend to Chise please?"

Silver: "Mhm."

Elias: "And also help Ruth."

Silver: (sighs)

Chise: "You were great Elias."

Elias: "You were as well."

Chise: "How did he seem?"

Elias: "Healthy. No horns showed. Far as I'm concern, he came out very normal."

Chise: "I'm glad. So glad."

As the girls exited the building, Yuuji was there but he was just going to put them and Mitch on the train headed home.

Emma: "Our new teacher is unquestionably negligent! Throughout the whole day, we did nothing but caused a commotion! It's like she doesn't care about our education at all! She's completely…"

Evelynn and Mitch: (fake snoring, laying on each other)

Emma: "EXCUSE ME!"

Evelynn and Mitch: (laughing) "Sorry! Sorry!"

Emma: (pouts)

Evelynn: "Come on Sis. Live a little. I think she's kinda cool."

Emma: "You only think that because she didn't give homework today. Something needs to be done about this."

Evelynn: "Oh boy. This won't be good."

Mitch: "Hey Lynn..?"

Evelynn: "Mitch. How are you feeling? You're not overdoing your magic again are you?"

Mitch: "I'm good. Thanks. I've been lowering it down."

Evelynn: "That's good. I can't handle something hurting you. It makes me sad.."

Mitch: (grabs her hand) "Hey. I promise. I'm okay. Are you two excited?"

Emma: "About our brother?"

Evelynn: "Yeah. I wish this train would hurry up and get us home."

Once Elias was done cleaning the baby, He looked at him. His expression doesn't show but he's smiling deeply. The baby reached up and touched his snout and cooed tenderly. Elias put his large purple finger on his son. The baby grabbed it immediately and gave him a smile. Once he nuzzled him gently, he went back upstairs. When he approached the door, the baby boy started crying again and he tried to cuddle him. When got in the room, he found Chise sleeping. The way she looked it looked like she passed out.

Elias: "Chise! Chise… (voice breaking) Chise… Please… Don't leave… Not again." (holds her hand)

Chise: "Why are you crying Elias?"

Elias: "?!"

Chise: "What's wrong?"

Elias: "I….I thought…..I thought you were going to leave us again…"

Chise: "Silly. I was resting my eyes for a tiny bit. I'm not going anywhere."

Elias: (rubs her cheek) "No. You're not."

Baby: (cooing, cute squeaks)

Chise: "Can I hold our son."

Elias: "Of course. He was asking about you."

Chise: (giggles) "Look at him. All clean."

Chise saw that the boy has her skin tone and the shape of her eyes. And the way he coos was so soothing. When she went to see what his hairs looked like, she got shocked.

Chise: "?! Black?! Our boy has black hair?"

Elias: "Before Simon. During the Victorian Era, I had that color."

Chise: "Huh. I wonder what it looks like."

Elias: "I'll show you some day."

Chise: (giggles)

Baby: (yawns)

Elias: "When I held him, he seems so tiny. What shall we name him?"

Chise: "Well looking at him, I was thinking about you."

Elias: "You want to name him after me?"

Chise: "He would be called Jr."

Elias: (laughs)

Chise: (laughs) "What?"

Elias: "As honored and flattered as I am, I think not."

Chise: "Hmm. How about something similar to your nam-"

Elias: "?"

Chise: "How about this? **Elijah**."

Elijah: (cooing)

Elias: "He loves it."

Chise: "Such a tender sound he makes. (gasps) That's it!"

Elias: "What is?"

Chise: "His middle name. **Haruto**."

Elias: "Haruto?"

Chise: "Mhm. It has a lot of meanings in Japanese. I like tender sound."

Elias: " **Elijah Haruto Ainsworth**."

Chise: "Perfect right?"

Elias: "Yes. Like you. I love you Chise."

Chise: "I love you too."

He put his teeth to her lips and a bit of his tongue met hers. They then heard the door slam.

Elias: "They're here."

Chise: (giggles)

Elias: "I'll get them."

Chise: "You are going to love your sisters."

Elijah: (cute yawn)

Emma: "What a first day…"

Evelynn: "Aw chill out."

Emma: "How can you be this way?!"

Evelynn: "It's called having fun Big Sis. You should try it."

Emma: "I know how to have fun."

Evelynn: "You sure?"

Elias: "Girls. How was school?"

Emma: "Dad. Our new teacher is a complete—MMMM!"

Evelynn: (hand over her mouth) "It was awesome Dad."

Emma: (muffled growling)

Elias: "Want to know what's MORE awesome?"

Emma: "Our brother's here?"

Elias: (picks them up)

Evelynn: "He's upstairs!"

When they got upstairs, Chise made them shush and the girls saw her holding the baby. They quickly got down and went on the bed gently and saw their new brother.

Emma: "He's so cute."

Evelynn: "He's tiny. Were we that tiny?"

Elias: "Very tiny. You both could fit in my hands."

Emma: "Mommy what's his name?"

Chise: "Emma. Evelynn. This is Elijah Haruto Ainsworth. Elijah, these are your big sisters."

Emma: "Hi. Hey Elias."

Elias: (chuckles) "Sweetie. It's Elijah."

Emma: "I know but when saying it like that, it sounds like your name Dad. What do you think Sis?"

Evelynn: "….."

Chise: "Baby?"

Elias: "Evelynn?"

Evelynn: "He looks like a **Blake** to me."

Chise: "Blake?"

Evelynn: "His black hair."

Emma: "Yeah. That can be his nickname. Can it?"

Evelynn: "It fits him to a tee."

Blake: (cooing loudly)

Elias: "Wow."

Evelynn: "See? He likes it. Don't you Blake?"

Blake: (gurgling, yawns)

Chise: "Hey."

Elias: "Hmm?"

Chise: "This time is different okay? I'm not going anywhere."

Elias: (nuzzles her) "That makes me glad."

Evelynn: _This time? Where'd did Mom go?_

Later on, Elias put Blake to sleep. He then sat in his chair, looking at the ceiling. He heard footsteps and saw Evelynn.

Evelynn: "Dad?"

Elias: "Yes Baby Girl?"

Evelynn: "Mom said that this time she wasn't going anywhere."

Elias: "….."

Evelynn: "What did she mean by that?"

Elias: (picks her up) "Honey listen. Just know that what happened to Mommy, was not your fault."

Evelynn: "What?! What do you mean?"

Elias: "Evelynn what you have to know is…"

(knocking)

Simon: "Oi! Ainsworth! You home?"

Elias and Evelynn: "Damn priest.." (looks at each other, laughs)

Elias: "Nice. But don't say that. (puts on glamour) Only Daddy says that."

Evelynn: "But we were talking.."

Elias: "And we will talk about this soon. I promise."

Evelynn: "Uh.. Okay."

Once it was time for bed, Elias put Blake in a bassinet in their room. I would take time to put him in his own room. He would get started on that soon. He then got in bed with Chise who was sound asleep. He nuzzled her neck which tickled her.

Chise. (giggles) "Hey. He's asleep?"

Elias: "Yes. As soon as possible, I'll start on his room."

Chise: "There's no hurry."

Elias: "I hope you heal up before then."

Chise: (laughs) "Oh! Shh! Blake is sleeping. Hey."

Elias: "Hmm?"

Chise: "You remember what we talked about on Summer vacation?"

Elias: "Yes. But not right now. Our son needs us."

Chise: "I know. But when we're ready, we go back."

Elias: "Yes. The ruins."

Chise: "You understand right? We have to go back. For our daughters."

carven-ridge1994/art/Ainsworth-Family-796317868?ga_submit_new=10%3A1556998771


	40. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

A few days passed since Blake's birth. Chise has been a little tired tending to her new son. One morning, the cooing sound woke her up. She woke up and noticed Elias wasn't there. He probably getting started on Blake's room, she thought. She has been feeling very eager to be with him lately. She went to the bassinet and saw Blake wiggly his feet. She picked him up and he started cooing some more.

Chise: "Good morning sweetness. I guess Daddy went into town to get some supplies for your room."

Blake: (gurgling)

Chise: "Yeah. It's been 4 days. I miss " _ **cuddling**_ " with Daddy. How about we go downstairs and see how everybody's doing."

Emma: "I'm telling you. If this teacher don't straighten herself up, I will talk to the headmistress myself."

Ruth: "She's that bad?" (munching)

Evelynn: "She's not that bad."

Emma: "We've been in school for almost a week. Other teachers gives us homework. But not this one. Ms. Cunningham is the worst!"

Evelynn: "Don't be so dramatic."

Silver: "Mmm." (writes note) _Hurry and finish eating. You'll be late._

Emma: "Okay Silver."

Chise: "Morning you guys."

Emma, Evelynn, Silver, and Ruth quickly went over to Chise. They have been hovering over Blake for almost a week. They made cute noises and silly faces.

Chise: "Okay. Okay. Give Blake some room. Silver, is Elias still in London?"

Silver: "Mhm."

Chise: "I see.."

Ruth: "Chise.. Knock it off."

Chise: (blushes) "I can't help that!" (pouts and cuddles Blake)

Emma: "Knock what off?"

Chise: "I'll tell all 3 of you when you get older. Right now, you two need to get to school. Now."

Emma: "I'm not sure I want to go.."

Chise: "Emma! Are you sick?"

Emma: "No. Why?"

Chise: "It's just what you said. You love school, don't you?"

Emma: "Yes and I love my teachers and friends too."

Evelynn: "It's just one teacher she hates."

Emma: "I don't hate her. I just think that she needs to change her ways is all."

Chise: (gives Blake to Ruth) "Okay you two. Time to leave. Whatever is the problem, we'll talk about it when you come back okay?" (hugs them) "Have a good day."

Emma: "Bye Mom."

Evelynn: "Later guys."

Chise: "Don't forget your book Evelynn!"

Evelynn: "Oops! Bye!"

Chise: "Love you!" (takes Blake) "I'm glad you won't be in school yet. We got 5 years before you start."

Blake: (cooing)

Ruth: (plays with Blake's toes) "Speaking of the next 5 years. Have you figured out what to do about that whole thing with Ashen Eyes and the girls?"

Chise: "No. Not yet."

(knocking)

Chise: "Probably a visitor. I'll get it."

Just as she opened the door, Chise froze for she was face to face with Cartaphilus. Blake started to whimper which caught Ruth's attention. When he saw Cartaphilus, he snarled.

Chise: "Joseph. Hey. Good morning."

Cartaphilus: "Morning Girl. Black dog. And a bouncy baby boy."

Ruth: (GROWLING)

Cartaphilus: "Black hair. That is unusual." (reaches to touch Blake)

Chise: "That's far enough. Don't touch my son."

Ruth: (SNARLING, BITES but misses)

Cartaphilus: "Ooh. Temper."

Chise: "Ruth. Easy."

Ruth: "I will tear the rest of you apart."

Chise: "Take Blake."

Ruth: "But Chise…"

Chise: "Come on. Take him inside. Please."

Ruth: (takes Blake) "Want me to put him down and come back?"

Chise: "No. I got it. I wanted to speak to Joseph anyway."

Ruth: "Just be careful." (heads in the kitchen)

Cartaphilus: Blake is an odd name."

Chise: "My daughters came up with it. It suits him just right."

Cartaphilus: "A lot has happened since I last seen you."

Chise: "Really? Cause the last time we heard from you, you told my daughter to take her best friend's memories… Honestly, Elias is still pissed about that. As am I."

Cartaphilus: "Now, now. No need to make that face." (touches her cheek, looking at her eye) "My eye seems to be working well."

Chise: "Yes it has. Don't touch me." (swats hand away) "You knew. Didn't you?"

Cartaphilus: "About?"

Chise: "Our girls and Ashen Eyes."

Cartaphilus: "If I told you, your hubby would kill me for knowing about it first. Are you going to kill me?"

Chise: "No. As much as it sickens me to ask. I need advice." (sits on steps)

Cartaphilus: "Mm.. What do you want?"

Chise: "What do I do? With my girls? And my son?"

Cartaphilus: (sighs, sits with her) "You clearly have no idea who you're up against. He's very tricky. Trickier than I."

Chise: "I can tell. He won't quit. We almost lost Blake due to that Aswang thing."

Cartaphilus: "I heard. You should just run."

Chise: "Run?"

Cartaphilus: "Or stay and be killed. I don't care. If I were you, I take them away from this horrid place."

Chise: "Huh. You're the second person to say that."

Cartaphilus: "Dare I ask who was the first?"

Chise: "Elias."

Cartaphilus: "The monster makes sense."

Elias: "Chise."

Cartaphilus: "Speak of the demon in disguise."

Elias: "I have arrived with some patterns for Blake's room. I figured I get started as soon as…..What is he doing here?"

Chise: "Hi. Believe it or not, he was thinking the same thing with the Ashen Eyes problem."

Elias: "Taking them somewhere safe?"

Chise: "Mhm. I'll get you something to eat. I wanted to check on him anyway."

Elias: "So you think they should be somewhere safe?"

Cartaphilus: "Those two are the only ones that can stop him, but he is powerful as well and if you think that getting a monster from Philippians legends is bad, then you and yours are in for it."

Elias: "I have to do something about this."

Elias went inside and found Chise fixing something for Joseph. He went upstairs and heard a gurgling sound coming from the room. He went in and pick up Blake who was squealing happily. He was happy to see Daddy.

Elias: (sighs) "What am I going to do with your sisters, son?"

Blake: (cooing)

Much later in the evening, Chise was holding Blake and then he started to get fussy.

Chise: "Uh-oh. Someone needs his nap. Come on Blakey. Let's put you in your sisters' room."

Elias had just came from delivering medicine to the elderly. He sat in the chair and twirled his dark blonde hair still thinking about the girls.

Chise: "Hey. You're back. You okay?"

Elias: "I just have a lot on my mind."

Chise: "How about I take your mind off of it." (sits on his lap)

Elias: "Oh? What about our son?"

Chise: "He is sleeping peacefully. Silver is with Ruth in the garden. It's just you and me."

Elias: "I really need to finish…"

Chise: "You need to relax for a while."

Before he could say anything else, Chise put her lips onto his. It soon became passionate and he had completely become mesmerized. A few moans were coming from both of them and then Chise went for the vest as he went for her neck. Elias quickly removed his vest and grabbed Chise and started kissing her everywhere even though she was fully clothed. He wanted to remove it at once and take her right there. Just then, Emma and Evelynn got home from school which broke their tender making out.

Emma: "UNBELIEVABLE!"

Evelynn: "Will you get a grip?!"

Elias: (whispers) "Girls. Blake is sleeping!"

Chise: "Shh!"

Emma was too angry to care. She wanted to slam something.

Chise: "No. no. No!"

Elias: "Sweetie! Don't slam-"

 **SLAM!**

Elias: "The door."

Blake: (crying)

Chise: (sighs) "Nice snuggling with you. Mommy's coming Blakey."

Emma: "We're you two making out?"

Evelynn: "Gross."

Elias: "Ha-ha. Emma what has you so…..Evelynn'd?"

Emma: (laughs)

Evelynn: "I'm suddenly a thing now?"

Emma: "It's our teacher. She has me so piss. We were ready to start our class but she shows up drunk! How is she even a teacher?! It makes no sense!"

Evelynn: "She gave us some homework. You should be happy."

Emma: "It's not just that! It's how she is. Dad! Please do something!"

Elias: "I wouldn't know what to do Emma. I'm not your teacher at school. I've been busy with your brother's room."

Evelynn: "It's still ain't up yet?"

Elias: "No but it's getting there. Sweetie if you have a problem with your teacher, then you have to speak to her about what she needs to improve."

Emma: "And that will help?"

Elias: "I'm sure it will."

Emma: "Okay Daddy."

About a few weeks passed, Elias was able to put another room in with Silver's help. When he showed it to Chise, she loved it so much. She gave Elias a big hug and they went to put Blake in his new room. The twins like what Elias did also. It made them want to play with Blake in it. Later on that night, everyone was sleeping peacefully. A mysterious wind started to blow it made Blake's window opened. Asleep in his crib he was. Not noticing a shadow hovering above him. The mysterious being picked him up and cuddled him. It was Ashen Eyes that was holding Blake.

Ashen Eyes: "Ah little one. Just look at you. How about we get Mommy and Daddy's attention hmm?"

Blake: (crying)

Chise: "Aw. He's up."

Elias: "I guess he misses sleeping in here with us. I'll get him."

Chise: "No it's okay. I got it."

Elias: "You sure?"

Chise: "Mhm."

Elias was just about to go back to sleep but suddenly Chise called for him.

Chise: "ELIAS!"

Elias: "Chise!"

He came as quickly as he could. When he got there, Chise was frozen with fear with tears in her eyes. He looked and saw Ashen Eyes holding Blake.

Elias: "Ashen-"

Ashen Eyes: "Ah. Ah. Ah. The baby is sleeping. Coochie coo."

Chise: "Let him go!"

Elias: "Easy. Easy. Don't do this Ashen Eyes."

Chise: "Leave him alone! Give him back!"

Ashen Eye: "Not until we have a little chat."

Evelynn: (groans) "Mom? Dad?"

Elias: "?!"

Chise: "Evelynn.."

Ashen Eyes: "Ooh. Her and her sister was just what I wanted to talk to you about. But doing this is much better. What do you say Thorn? Shall we calm down or am I going to have to take **both** of your youngest progenies?"

Chise: "No! Don't!"

Elias had to think fast, Evelynn was coming closer to Blake's door. He quickly slammed it hard which surprised Evelynn.

Evelynn: "DAD! HEY! LET ME IN! DAD!"

Elias: "What do you want?"

Ashen Eyes: "I want to speak to you."

Chise: "About what?"

Ashen Eyes: "Not you, Child of the Night. Just Thorn."

Chise: "No! No way! You'll try to kill him again! I won't let you!"

Elias: "Chise.."

Chise: "I refuse!"

Ashen Eyes: "I just want to have a civilized conversation. No tricks."

Chise: "I don't believe you. Elias, reject him already."

Ashen Eyes: "Do that and I'll take the baby with me and raise him as my very own."

Chise: "No!"

Elias: "Honey! Stay calm." (holds her)

Chise: (sniffling)

Elias: "You bastard."

Ashen Eyes: "Do we have an agreement?"

Elias: "…Alright…."

Chise: "Elias no!"

Ashen Eyes: "Excellent. Here is your child."

Chise: (takes Blake) "My baby."

Elias: "When?"

Ashen Eyes: "I'll be back. Tomorrow evening. Join me for a little drink Thorn."

Elias: "Fine."

Ashen Eyes: "Have a pleasant night." (disappears)

Chise: "Elias…please don't do it…"

Elias: "I'm sorry."

Evelynn: "DAD! MOM!"

Elias: (opens the door)

Evelynn: "What the heck Dad?! Why did you lock me ou- What happened?"

Elias: "It's okay. Everything will be okay." (picks her up)

Evelynn: "Dad. You're scaring me.. What happened?"

Chise: "Let's just go to bed."

Chise had her back turned through the whole night. She kept Blake in the bassinet next to her side of the bed. She didn't want to take any chances after what just happened. Elias tried to reassure her but she wasn't speaking to him at the moment. He sighed sadly and just went to sleep. As the red orbs disappeared, Chise turned toward him and put her hand on his skull and rubbed it.

Chise: "I have to get you to change your mind."

The next evening, Elias stayed in his glamour waiting for Ashen Eyes to return. Chise came downstairs after putting Blake to sleep. Elias felt her hug him from behind with a tight grip.

Chise: "Please don't go.. I feel like this is a trap.."

Elias: "I feel the same way. But I have to or else, he'll come after our family again."

Chise: "But Elias.."

Elias: I don't want to lose you again. I can't.. That monster hurting you and our son, I felt sorrow."

Chise: "I feel it right now if you go to meet him.."

Elias: "I will be okay. As far as I'm concern, he doesn't know that I have the charm that Angelica gave me."

Chise: "What if he has something much stronger than that?"

Elias: "I…I don't know…"

Chise: (tears) "Elias please."

Elias: "Just stay here and I will return shortly."

(knocking)

Chise: (gasps)

Elias: "He's here…"

Ashen Eyes: "Ah! I see you are ready."

Elias: "Are you going like that?"

Ashen Eyes: "I have many forms. Good evening Mrs. Ainsworth."

Chise: (glaring)

Ashen Eyes: "Now. Now. Don't be that way. I just want to get along."

Chise: "Fuck you.."

Ashen Eyes: "Oohoohoo! Naughty. Shall we go?"

Elias bent down and looked Chise in the eye. She turned her head to hide the tears. He caressed her cheek making her look directly at him.

Elias: "I'll be back."

Chise: "How do I know that?"

Elias brought her in for a tender kiss that made her weak in the knees. She looked lovingly into his hazel eyes and gave a tiny smile. And with that he nuzzled his nose with hers.

Elias: "I promise I will come back in one piece."

Chise: "You better. Or I'll never forgive you…."

Elias: "My darling I love you."

Chise: "Love you too…Hey."

Ashen Eyes: (singsong) "Hmm?"

Chise: "If you try anything, if so much is a blonde hair is out of place, forget about our daughters coming for you, I'll kill you myself…"

Ashen Eyes: "So you know hmm? Well I know a lot more than you. Come now. Don't dawdle."

Elias left with him and they both disappeared from sight. Chise still had the door opened, waiting for him to come back even though he just left.

Chise: "Be safe…"

Evelynn: "Where's Dad going?"

Chise: "He went out to handle something. What's wrong?"

Evelynn: "Dad said we talk soon and I think soon is now."

Chise: "What do you mean?"

Evelynn: "When Blake came, you said to Dad that you weren't going to leave like last time. I asked him about it. He said that what happened to you was not my fault."

Chise: "Oh…"

Evelynn: "Did I do something wrong?"

Chise: "No! Sweetie no…"

Evelynn: "Then what aren't you guys telling me?"

Chise: "Evelynn…."

Evelynn: "Come on. I can handle it."

Chise: "Okay listen.."

Evelynn: "Yeah?"

Blake: (crying)

Chise: "Oh boy. Your brother needs to be change."

Evelynn: "Ah! You're doing what Dad did!"

Chise: "Listen. I know you have questions but we have to talk about it later. When your daddy is here. We'll talk later. I promise."

Evelynn: "Dad said that too. And hasn't brought it up since…"

Chise: "I know it's hard. But you're gonna have to be patient on this. Okay?"

Evelynn: "Whatever.."

Chise: (sighs, kisses her forehead) "Go finish your homework."

Elias and Ashen Eyes had arrived at their destination. He watch Ashen Eyes transformed into a striking man with slick back black hair and was around the same height as him.

Ashen Eyes: "Well, do I look dashing?"

Elias: "You look wretched. Being a woman was not your cup of tea?"

Ashen Eyes: "I rather stick with this. Ah! Here we are."

Elias looked and saw that they were in line for a very fancy type restaurant.

Elias: "What?! How can you afford this?"

Ashen Eyes: "A lot can happen when you are trying to put your head together after it has been amputated."

Elias: "I can see that."

Ashen Eyes: "This gives us a chance to talk about your little ones. And how they're a problem."

Elias' eyes went red. He grabbed Ashen Eyes and pushed him against the wall creating some attention from the crowd.

Elias: (distorted voice) "I'm tired of your atrocious games. Sending a monster after my wife. And on top of that, you touched my son! I ought to end you for that."

Ashen Eyes: "Temper, temper. You're causing a scene Thorn."

Hostess: "Is there a problem? Should I call the police?"

Ashen Eyes: "No, no, no. That won't be necessary. We were just having a little agreement."

Hostess: "Um…okay. Your table is ready for you."

Ashen Eyes: "Outstanding. Shall we?"

When they sat down, Elias looked at the menu. He knows he bought Chise for an enormous amount of money but this is too much even for him.

Ashen Eyes: "Order anything. I will pick up the tab."

Elias: "Well aren't you a generous son of a bitch. Why am I here?"

Ashen Eyes: "You don't want your children to fight me."

Elias: "No I don't. They have no idea what you're really capable of. My little girl almost died because of you. You were trying to keep the legend from coming true."

Ashen Eyes: "Correct. And like the Cerberus incident, all those other attempts were ruined."

Elias: "What other attempts?"

Ashen Eyes: "Your significant other turning into a fox, the dragon attack, her arm, all me."

Elias: "?!"

Ashen Eyes: "Even the auction was to keep you from getting her but you manage to come up with a lot of money."

Elias: "You were trying to keep us from mating. The legend could've been talking about anyone."

Ashen Eyes: "No. Years ago, an oracle told me that the Protectors would be conceived and carried by a Sleigh Beggy and a Mage of darkness."

Elias: "Chise and me.."

Ashen Eyes: "Yes. It told me of one with the hair of blood and the eyes of fresh Summer grass in Japan. So I disguised myself and notice one with her mother, father, and unborn son. Such happiness. So I played around with them. Sent creatures after them. The parents noticed it right away. They wanted to protect her. They also heard of the prophecy. It wasn't long before the father took the son and left the Robin and her mother. But they were not my target. She was."

The more Elias heard the story, the more angry he gotten. He was too close to transforming into his monster self and destroying everything. But he kept calm. It was then that he heard something awful.

Ashen Eyes: "The mother was a tough nut to crack. I actually made her think that she was going insane. She kept going on and on about protecting her daughter. So I got into her head and got her to choke her own daughter."

Elias: ( **GROWLING** )

Ashen Eyes: "Her will was stronger than I thought. She had failed my mission to get rid of her so she wouldn't meet you. So I told her to **jump out the window**."

Elias: "What…."

Ashen Eyes: "Ah! Our food is here."

Elias: "You killed her mother…" (clenching his fist)

Ashen Eyes: "Technically, she did that herself."

Elias: "You figuratively put the idea in her head. Choking her own daughter… that was all you.. everything is all you. You're revolting."

Ashen Eyes: "Do you want me to do the same thing to your wife and children?"

Elias: "I would hunt you down and end you right then and there."

Ashen Eyes: "Then you know what I can really do. The Robin's friend even knows it."

Elias: "Stella? What did you do to her?"

Ashen Eyes: "I will never tell. Besides. Until your daughters reach that age, I'm not worried about them at the moment. I have **bigger species** to deal with. (to the waiter) Yes. And get you a tip."

Elias: "What are you asking me to do?"

Ashen Eyes: "You are a father Thorn's Child. You figure it out."

Elias looked down for a bit. He then looked up and saw that Ashen Eyes was gone. He let himself out and headed straight back home. He then realized something as he stopped then headed the other direction. To the courthouse. Chise sat in that exact spot when 10pm arrived. She started to assumed the worst and shed a few tears. She then heard the door opened and shut. She quickly got up and saw that it was Elias. She jumped at him and hugged as they spun around.

Elias: "I told you I would come back."

Chise: "I was scared. I didn't want to think those things but I did anyway. I didn't know what I do without you.."

Elias: "I feel what you feel. I can't lose you. Or our kids."

Chise blushed at those deep words. Elias felt her pull his shirt out and unbutton his vest. It surprised him a bit.

Chise: (whispers) "Take me.."

Elias: "Take you?"

Chise: (nods) "Bed. NOW. Please?"

Elias could tell that her eyes looked hazy. Just like his. Of course he knew what she meant by taking her. He pulled her into a deep kiss. She pulled away only for a second before he put his lips to hers and biting her bottom lip. She tried to unbutton his vest but only got two buttons when he lifted her up and took her upstairs. It didn't stop her from kissing every part of his face. He put her down and caressed her hair and cheek and brushed his hand on her lips. He bent down where he was face to face with her. They nuzzled noses and kissed tenderly. He slowly removed her shirt and tank top.

Chise: "Elias.. what happe-?"

Elias: "Shh. Let me. Let me feel you.."

He started kissing her body, earning a few moans from her. He kissed her breasts making her moan a little louder. She put her hand to her mouth as he reached her area and pulled down her pants, but went back up to kiss her again. But she wanted that too.

Chise: "No wait. Kiss me there too."

Elias slowly removed his vest and her panties leaving just her bra. The way he was feeling the area made her very tingly. He started to suck uncontrollably making her moan so loudly and gasps. He wanted to hear her sweet voice so he held both her hands tightly. She didn't have a choice so off she went as she roughly caressed his hair. She wanted to continue this erotic pleasure she was receiving. She pulled him up and gave him a sensual kiss that led to her pulling his shirt apart and kissing his broad shoulders and giving him small bites which made him do a tiny growl.

Elias: "I want… I want to be in you."

Chise: "I want that too. Take me. Love me Elias."

Elias lifted her up, surprising how fast he did that. She held on tightly to him so she wouldn't fall. He assured her that won't happened. He laid her down and took off his shirt then kiss the straps of her bra while removing them. She desperately try to undo his belt buckle and his pants so he helped her. He pushed her down gently and took her hand and laid it on his stomach where he got hurt and he could see that she was feeling worried. He could tell that she sat up waiting the whole night. Not moving from that couch. Worried that Ashen Eyes would hurt him again. He positioned himself and in he went making her moan sexually and blissfully. The thrusting got more intense with every thought they came close to near-death. She kissed him some more to keep the moans from coming out. He held both her hands with his as he thrust faster making them both reached climaxed together. Elias moved from on top to be by her side. She was panting greatly. They both were.

Chise: "I don't want to stop."

Elias: "You're not tired?"

Chise: "A little. But I want to keep going though. It was incredible. I still got energy. 9 months of it."

Elias: (chuckles) "I guess we won't sleep tonight."

Chise: "Who needs sleep?"

Elias: "That is a good question. Chise.. There's something important I need to tell you…"

Chise: (get on him, bites his ear) "Please? Tell me tomorrow?"

Elias: (groans) "Okay. Tomorrow then."

After a few more times of that, there wasn't much sleep. Chise slept calmly on his chest while he was still up looking at the ceiling. How does he tell her? How does he tell her that Ashen Eyes made her mother try to kill her and then made her kill herself?


	41. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Elias woke up to find Chise. She then followed after him giving him a loving smile. They realized that it was late in the mid-morning when they looked at the clock.

Chise: "Good morning."

Elias: "I wouldn't call this morning exactly."

Chise: (giggles) "Last night was…there are no words.."

Elias: "Yes… About last night.."

Chise: "You said you wanted to tell me something. What is it?" (sits up with him)

Elias: "It's not easy to say..."

Chise nuzzled her nose with his. Elias grabbed her hand and started kissing it.

Chise: "Tell me?"

Elias: "Your hand, the dragon, everything. It was all Ashen Eyes."

Chise: "I sorta knew that when we confront him along with Joseph."

Elias: "There's more. He has been doing this for a long time."

Chise: "What do you mean?"

Elias: "When you were a little girl. He was there also."

Chise: "You mean?"

Elias: "He was the one that made your mother hurt you…and…."

Chise: "No….Elias….no…"

Elias: "Your mother did not deliberately, on own her own, tried to kill herself.. It was him also…."

Chise: (tears) "I…..I can't believe it…."

Elias: "I'm so sorry Chise…."

Chise: "Ashen Eyes killed my mother."

Evelynn: " **WHAT?!** "

Elias: "Girls."

Chise: (wipes the tears away) "We didn't mean to wake you."

Evelynn: "Back up. Grandma killed herself. She wasn't pushed."

Emma: "How did he…"

Elias: "He was in her head. Telling her to hurt Mommy and when she got control of herself, he told her to jump from the window.."

Evelynn: (pulls Emma on the bed with her) "Why?"

Emma: "Why did he kill her?"

Of course, Elias and Chise didn't want to tell them that Ashen Eyes wanted to hurt Chise to keep her and Elias from having them. Again, they would probably blame themselves.

Elias: "It is complicated to explain.."

Emma: "I can't believe he would do this.."

Evelynn: "I believe it.. That shithead.. This makes me so…."

Chise: "I know it's a lot to take in but…girls…?"

Both of their eyes were red. Emma was the most angry. She transformed to her demon side. All black, her horns out and claws sharped. Elias tried to keep her calm but it was barely working.

Elias: "Sweetie! Stay calm. I'm right here. I know you're mad. I am as well."

Chise: "Baby. Change back."

Evelynn: "You're not the only one pissed off."

Emma: (demonic voice) "What about your hair?"

Evelynn: "My hair? What are you…(looks at her hair) AAAAHH!"

Chise: "Honey! Look!"

Evelynn: "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BODY! I'm all smoke!"

Chise: "I believe more of your magic is coming in."

Evelynn: "My hair looks like Dad's when he's that white-haired chick."

Elias: "Ha. Ha. Funny. I want you two to look at me. Everything is going to be fine now. He's not going to bother us."

Evelynn: "How do you know that?"

Elias: "I just know."

Emma: (changes back) "Is there something you're not telling us?"

Chise: "It's nothing. We'll explain everything. I promise."

Elias: "Why don't you go get something to eat?"

Evelynn: "They're not telling us something."

Emma: "What do you mean?"

Evelynn: "Come on wake up. Mom and Dad are hiding stuff from us. They won't tell us anything. It's not fair.."

Emma: "We shouldn't question their secrets. If they wanted to tell us these things, they should on their own time. Let's go eat so we can figure out how to turn your hair back to normal."

Evelynn: "It's still white?! Damn it.. I can't go to school and it still looks like this."

Emma: "We'll figure it out."

Blake: (gurgling)

Emma: "Hello Blake."

Evelynn: "Hey. What's up?"

Blake: (cooing)

Ruth: "Uh… Evelynn? You're aware that your hair changed color right?"

Evelynn: "I am, Uncle Ruth."

Emma: "Maybe it's based off your emotions."

Evelynn: "Maybe. I don't know.

Elias: "I do not like this.."

Chise: "Me either but we will have to tell them soon."

Elias: "I agree completely. They have important roles to fill."

Chise: "They're our little girls Elias."

Elias: "Yes they are. And they are growing up. So very fast.."

* * *

About 4 months and the twins' 8th birthday had passed. Blake was able to sit up and eat. Yet he was a bit frail and he whined because he wanted to drink breast-milk. So far no sign of Ashen Eyes yet. Elias has been watching his movements for a while but it seems he was keeping his distance like he said he would. Though he despises him, Elias wonders what is planning.

Far off in the Eastern part of the world, it was thundering and there was heavy rain, police and ambulances reached to what look like a crime scene. They found a dark-skinned woman on the ground with her throat slit. They checked around for surviviors. But there was nothing until suddenly, they heard what sounded like a cracking sound. A woman officer, headed to the source of the noise. When she got there, she found a little girl, her appearance looks like the age of 5, shaking against the tree. She was a bit dark but light-skinned. Her hair was light blue and a bit of white at the end of the tips. He eyes glowed red when the woman shined a light in her eyes. The woman was shocked when she found out that she had no clothes on her body at all and that she was covered in a very odd slime.

Girl: (whimpering)

Woman Officer: "It's alright. Everything is okay."

Girl: "Where's my mommy and daddy?"

Woman: "…..I'm so sorry but your mommy passed away…."

Girl: "…(sobbing)"

Woman: "Don't cry… As for your father, I don't know. I'm sorry for you're loss little one. What is your name."

Quinn: (sniffles) "Quinn…"

The woman officer put a blanket around her. They got in the ambulance not noticing the slime trail that Quinn left behind. From what it looked like, Quinn came from an egg.

A few miles from the scene there was another body. Throat also slit. A small cute type of Fae saw from up above that the lifeless body transformed back into a ginormous blue feathered dragon.

Cute Fae: "Oh! It can't be! The Eastern Guardian! He's dead!"

* * *

A few weeks passed, back in London, Chise came down the steps with Blake in her hands. He just woken up from his nap all fussy.

Blake: (whines) "Hungy!"

Chise: "I know. What do you want? Mashed peas?"

Blake: (coos) "No!"

Chise: "You are just like your sister Evelynn..(sighs) What do you want sweetie?"

Blake: (lifts her shirt) "Mil!"

Chise: "Ah! Hey! Easy!"

Blake: "Mil! Mil! Mil!"

Chise: "Okay. Okay! Let's sit down. (undoes her shirt) You're like your father too."

Simon: "Elias! Are you here?"

Chise: "Come in Simon."

Simon: "Chise! Hey! How's—AAAAAAAAAHHH! NOT AGAIN!"

Chise: "What?"

Simon: "Why is it that I always see you feeding your children?!"

Chise: "Calm down Simon. Have some sweets. I made some of them thanks to Stella's help."

Simon: "Thank you. I heard that her and your brother are getting married next week."

Chise: "Yeah. Elias is Fumiki's best man. And I am her maid of honor. The twins are the flower girls."

Simon: "I bet Evelynn doesn't like that."

Chise: (laughs) "When I explained what it was to her, she flipped. I'm serious though. She flipped this table."

Simon: "She's her father's daughter alright. They got the same temper."

Silver: "Mmm."

Simon: "Thank you Silver."

Silver: "Hmph."

Simon: "She still doesn't like me."

Chise: "Something like that. She's really sweet."

Silver came in with a blue jug and poured the milk in Simon's cup."

Simon: "She really is sweet."

Chise: "See?"

Elias: "Simon. What is it?"

Simon: "We have some bad news. One of the Four Guardians, the Eastern Guardian, the Azure Dragon is dead."

Elias: "….What?"

Chise: "The Four Guardians?"

Elias: "Four mythical creatures that are viewed as guardians of the four cardinal directions."

Chise: "North, South, East, and West."

Elias: "Yes. The Northern Guardian is Black Turtle, the Southern Guardian is the Vermillion Bird, the Western Guardian is the White Tiger, and the Eastern Guardian is the deceased, the Azure Dragon."

Chise: "Wait.. Turtle, Bird, Tiger, and Dragon. Elias. That sounds like Sanford's story."

Elias: "It does. Doesn't it?"

Simon: "Elias.. There is no new Guardian.. None that I'm aware of."

Elias: "He had no living descendants?"

Simon: (sips his milk) "No. There was a terrible accident. The only thing the police found was a little girl at the scene."

Elias: "A little girl?"

Simon: "Yes. She's been put into an orphanage. She's been there for a couple of weeks."

Chise: "Do you think she might know something?"

Simon: "I heard that she was near the dead body of a woman. Possibly her mother."

Chise: "That poor little girl…"

Elias: "You want me to go the scene of the crime?"

Simon: "If it's not too much trouble."

Elias: "Mmm. Well the girls are off for the weekend. I guess I can."

Simon: "Excellent. These cookies are good."

Chise: "Blake honey. You're going to suck me dry."

Elias: "Didn't you use the pump and put some in the fridge?"

Chise: "I did. But he went for my shirt."

Blake: "Mmm."

Elias: "I'll get some more."

Simon: "Uh. Wait a minute. You keep that in the fridge?"

Elias: "Where else would I keep it? Here it is. Aw. Damn it. Chise."

Chise: "Yeah?"

Elias: "It's empty."

Chise: "That can't be right. I filled it up this morning."

Simon: "That's a sham—Wait. It was in this bottle?"

Elias: "Yes. Why?"

Simon: "I had some cookies earlier and Silver gave me-"

Elias: "Simon?"

Simon: "I think I'm about to be sick! We'll talk later!" (runs out the house)

Elias: "Silver. That was a dirty trick. Very impressive."

Silver: (grins)

Chise: "Honestly. You two."

Emma: "Uh guys?"

Evelynn: "What's with Simon running out of the house and throwing up?"

Elias: "Don't worry about that. I have to leave for a few days."

Emma: "What?! No.."

Elias: "It's just 4 days."

Evelynn: "It's not fair.."

Chise: "I know it isn't. But this is important."

Evelynn: "What if we came with you?"

Emma: "What?"

Evelynn: "Yeah. Let us come with you Dad! Please."

Emma: "We won't get into any trouble. We promise."

Elias: "Girls…."

Emma and Evelynn: " **PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSEEEEEEEEEEEEE!** "

Chise: (chuckles) "Oh boy. Elias. You don't stand a chance. Might as well give in."

Elias: (sighs) "Alright. You can come with me."

Emma and Evelynn: " **YAY!** " (jumps in his arms)

Elias: "Woah there!"

Chise: (giggles) "Silver. Can you help the girls pack?"

Silver: "Mhm."

After 11 hours, they arrived at there destination. Elias arrived at a condominium and the girls were tuckered out. He put them to bed while he stayed up and looked outside the window. The next day, while the girls were still in bed and he left a note, Elias arrived at the crime scene. He explored it and notice the slime trail. He then traced it back and found what looked like cracked egg shells.

Elias: "Dragon egg… Hmm.."

He then became surprised when he saw footsteps walking away from the shell. It puzzled him that when he looked closely at the footprints. He saw claws from the first few then he saw regular human feet. He followed them back to the tree. He then saw a shiny object. It was a locket. When he opened it, he saw a man and a woman holding an egg. He then realized that it was the same egg. Suddenly, he heard giggling. He looked up and saw the cute little Fae.

Cute Fae: "The stench of a halfling Magus."

Elias: "Oh no… A Pixie.. More troublesome than the Ariels. With very perky attitudes.."

Pixie: (giggles) "What are you doing away from your land?"

Elias: "I'm investigating this horrid death of the Eastern God."

Pixie: "Mmm… What a grave loss…"

Elias: "Yes. And with no living heir, the East will have no Guardian."

Pixie: (giggles) "Silly monster. There **IS** a living descendant."

Elias: "What?"

Pixie: "I have watched the movement of the Azure Dragon for many many years. He barely leaves the mountain top of his home. He's lived up there for centuries. He was bored with the life of the Guardian. It was then last year that he made a human form to disguise himself. He then met a young woman and they fell in love. She wanted nothing more but to be with him forever. Later, the lady became pregnant. She gave birth to an egg. (points at the eggshell) That egg."

Elias: "So this is the egg. It hatched. But why human feet?"

Pixie: "Duh. The newborn dragon is a Fae dragon. The Azure Dragon is part Fae. The newborn dragon is also human as well so no doubt it will have a human form too. The baby was on the verge of hatching. The accident happened and then the Dragon and the lady were killed. Only the child of the Dragon survived and completed her hatching she did."

Elias: "She?"

Pixie: "The egg hatched and out came a baby dragon, though she know not of what she was doing, she turned human. That's when the humans found her."

Elias: "Interesting."

(sticks crack)

Elias: "!?"

Pixie: (whimpers, hides behind Elias)

Elias: "Who's there?"

….

Elias: "Go on."

Pixie: "I followed where the humans where taken her. To what looks like an orphanage."

Elias: "Simon said something like that. Can you show me where so I can question her."

Pixie: (sits on his shoulder) "Leave it to me!"

After Elias and the pixie left, something slither away until it went straight toward Ashen Eyes, who was cleaning up the blood off his knife.

Ashen Eyes: "What do you want? I must head to the West."

Slithering Demon: "My master… A new Guardian for the East is born."

Ashen Eyes: "Impossible. I killed the Azure Dragon along with his human mate. There are no living successors."

Slithering Demon: "There was an egg. It hatched and became a child. A little girl."

Ashen Eye: "No…"

Slithering Demon: "I heard a pixie talking to a man about the egg."

Ashen Eyes: "What man?"

Slithering Demon: "Dark blonde, dressed in black. The pixie called it a Magus."

Ashen Eyes: "Thorn's Child.. He must be looking for the hybrid. Where is the child?"

Slithering Demon: "The humans have taken her to an orphanage."

Ashen Eyes: "I can not let Thorn reach that child. Gather your swarm, find the child, and **_kill_** her."

Slithering Demon: "Yes Master."

Elias arrive back at the condo and found the girls watching TV.

Evelynn: "Hey Dad."

Emma: "We got your note saying you went out. Sorry we ate without you."

Elias: "It's alright. Sorry I was out for long."

Pixie: "Oooooh little halflings!"

Evelynn: "Aah!"

Emma: "Dad. Is that a Pixie?"

Elias: "Yes. She is helping me find a young girl. We're going out for a bit. To an orphanage."

Evelynn: "Why there?"

Elias: "That's probably where we'll find her."

They hurried across town. Elias and the twins arrived at the place. It was 5 stories high and a bit run down. Elias walked in with the girls right behind them.

Elias: "I would like to speak to the woman in charge."

Agatha: "Mr. Ainsworth. You just called am I correct? My name is Agatha."

Elias: "Thank you for getting my call. I assumed you heard of the incident."

Agatha: "Yes. That poor girl."

Elias: "How old is she?"

Agatha: "It's strange she didn't have a birth certificate on her but I believed around 4 or 5."

Elias: What is her name?"

Agatha: "Quinn. That's what she told the police."

Elias: "Of course. May I see her?"

Agatha: "Of course."

Emma: "Dad?"

Elias: "I will be right back. Wait right here. Okay?"

Emma and Evelynn: "Okay."

Agatha: "That poor girl. To go through something so traumatic so young. And now what is happening to her here."

Elias: "What do you mean?"

Agatha: "The other children pick on her constantly. Because of her hair and eyes being so different. Even the older orphans tease her so. Especially this one boy. The other day, he pulled on her hair. Some of it came off. Because of that, I punished him severely but it seems he got punish another way also."

Elias: "How so?"

Agatha: "After I grabbed him by the ear, somehow, very bizarrely, his clothes caught fire."

Elias: "Hmm."

Pixie: "Told you."

Elias: (pokes in his pocket)

Pixie: "Ow! That hurt sir!"

Agatha: "Quinn. You have a visitor. I advise that you be cautious."

Elias nodded at her and went inside. When he got in, he saw a girl looking down at the floor. He saw her hands having a tight grip on the side. He looked closely and saw that she was clawing the bed.

Elias: "Quinn."

Quinn: "Please… please don't take me away.."

Elias: "Why would you think that?"

Quinn: "Aren't you a doctor?"

Elias: (chuckles) "No. I'm not doctor. I'm a professor."

Quinn: "Hm."

Elias: "I heard that you went through such a callous sorrowfulness. My wife had the same disturbance when she was your age. She lost her mother as well."

Quinn: (sniffles) "I miss my mommy."

Elias: "I know you do. I know it is hard for you but do you recall the incident?"

Quinn: "You would think I'm weird… Like everybody else.."

Elias: "I would not. Just tell me the truth Quinn."

Quinn: "I….I was with my parents. I was beginning to hatch from the egg. I cracked a little. I was able to see Mommy and Daddy. But then something attack us."

Elias: "Who was the man?"

Quinn: "It was no man. It was a monster…"

Elias: "Can you describe it?"

Quinn: "I drew a scribble of it."

Elias takes a good look at the picture. From one blink he dropped it. Her scribbling was a shabby, but he recognized who she drew. She drew Ashen Eyes. Ashen Eyes killed her parents.

Quinn: "He's very scary isn't he?"

Elias: "Yes. Very.." _Son of a bitch..._

Quinn: "He hurt Mommy and Daddy. I told Aggy but she looked at me like I was crazy. You believe me. Don't you Mister?"

Elias: (pats her head)

Quinn: "Oh!"

Elias: "Yes. I do Quinn. Pixie."

Pixie: "Yes sir!"

Quinn: "A bug!"

Elias: "Please watch Quinn while I talked to the caretaker."

Pixie: (salute) "Yes sir! Leave it to me! I'll be happy and honor to look after the young Guardian!"

Quinn: "Pixie is your name?"

Pixie: (giggles) "No Baby Dragon. It's what I am."

Quinn: "Why you call me a Guardian?"

Pixie: "Due to your father's passing, you are the only living descendant of the Azure Dragon."

Slithering Demon: "NOT FOR LONG!"

Pixie: "OH NO!"

Quinn: "EEEEEEEK!"

Slithering Demon: "Come here you little hatchling!"

Quinn: " **HELP!** "

Elias: "Quinn!" (runs back upstairs)

Pixie: "You have to jump Quinn!"

Quinn: "What?! No! I'll fall!"

Pixie: "It's the only way! You have wings young Guardian!" (opens the window)

Quinn: "What about you?"

Pixie: "I will hold him off. Now run! Get away from here!"

Quinn took a deep breath and jumped. And as she did, she transformed into a baby blue feathered dragon with fierce red tearful eyes. When she landed roughly in the front entrance of the orphanage, she surprised the girls. Emma looked directly at Quinn and she did the same as she transformed back into a human. She then ran the other way.

Evelynn: "Was that a dragon that became human?"

Emma: "I never heard of such a thing. What is going on up there? Where's Dad? Evelynn! What are you doing?!"

Evelynn: "We have to go after her! Come on!"

Emma: "No! Dad told us to stay here!"

Evelynn: "She's getting away!"

Emma: "Oooh! Okay! We have our lockets. Sorry Dad…"

The girls went out the door straight after Quinn. Elias headed back into Quinn's room. When he got there, the room was trashed with the window opened and an injured Pixie.

Elias: (picks her up) "Are you alright?"

Pixie: "I'm fine as long as the Guardian is safe…"

Elias: "Where is Quinn?"

Pixie: "I had her jump. She went out the window. She flew. Please go after her Mr. Magus. They will kill her…"

Elias left the Pixie on the pillow and headed out the door as quickly as possible. When he got to the entrance. He tried to see which direction went in.

Elias: "Excuse me but a little girl with blue hair, which way did she go?"

Clerk: "She went that way. Two other little girls went after her."

Elias: "Thank you. I need to find her before—Wait! Two girls went after her?!"

Clerk: "They were sitting on the bench."

Elias: "Dare I ask, what do they look like?"

Clerk: "Red hair, one darker than the other, green eyes, one very sweet and the other well…."

Elias: "Bad attitude?"

Clerk: "Yeah! They went in the same direction."

Elias: "Damn it… "Won't get into trouble" they promise. What part of stay put do they not understand? Oh God... Not again... They went down the hill when they were 2 years old and now 6 years later, they went after a dragon hybrid. Thank you Miss."

Clerk: "Twins huh? They must be a handful."

Elias: "You have no idea.."

The twins arrived at the playground and they found Quinn on a swing set. When she heard footsteps, she got up to run away but Emma caught her by the hand.

Emma: "Don't leave. We want to help you."

Quinn: "Please go away.. Leave me alone…" (let go to run)

Emma: "Wait!

Evelynn: "You're a dragon aren't you?"

Quinn: (nods)

Evelynn: "We saw you change."

Quinn: "Are you going to make fun of me too?"

Emma: "What?"

Quinn: "Are you going to pull my hair out too? Because I will fight you!"

Evelynn: "Chill out squirt." (slaps her back)

Quinn: (squeals) "Squirt?

Evelynn: "We were trying to say that you look really awesome."

Emma: "Yeah. Your feathers look really pretty."

Quinn: (blushing, runs under the play-set)

Emma: "Hey!"

Evelynn: "Kid!"

Elias: "GIRLS! EMMA! EVELYNN! QUINN!"

Evelynn: "DAD! OVER HERE! WE'RE AT THE PARK! Who's Quinn?"

Emma: "That's your name isn't it?"

Quinn: "Mm." (nods)

Elias: "Girls."

Evelynn: "Hey Dad."

Elias: "I told you to stay on the bench. It's the Hellhound fiasco all over again."

Evelynn: "Uh, technically, no offense Dad, but 6 years ago, that was your fault."

Elias: "Don't be cute young lady..."

Emma: "Sorry about leaving the bench Dad."

Elias: "I will scold you for it later.."

Emma and Evelynn: "Aw…"

Elias: "But not now. Where is Quinn?"

Emma: "She won't come out from under the play-set."

Elias: "Quinn. Are you alright?"

Quinn: "JUST GO AWAY!"

Emma: "We're not your enemy Quinn."

Elias: "You're in grave danger. We need to take you somewhere safe."

Quinn: "I don't want to go anywhere with anybody! No one understands what I have went through! They treat me differently! Because I'm different from them! Different from you…"

Elias: "….I understand what you mean…"

Quinn: "No you don't! Stop lying! You all are nothing like me… You look normal. And very pretty. Especially you. (points at Emma) How could you know what it is like to be an outsider. How do you know what it is like for kids and adults to treat you differently for what makes you, you…."

Elias: "…."

Quinn: "Because you don't fit in with the other orphans. Because you're a monster…" (weeping)

Elias looked around to make sure that nobody was around. Once the coast was clear, he changed back into his natural form. They twins saw this and brought out their horns, red eyes, and scales. Evelynn even bought out her tail. Emma reach under the play-set and pulled out what was a tiny little claw. When she pulled Quinn out all the way and she looked at them, she was shocked.

Emma: "Because. We're just like you."

Evelynn: "We're monsters too kid. Well half monster. Half of Dad."

Quinn: (flies to Elias) "What are you guys?"

Elias: "That is a good question."

Evelynn: "We're like our Dad. He doesn't know what he is."

Emma: "He's no monster though."

Elias: "Some humans are good Quinn. Like my wife and my daughters, and possibly many more. And there are others, like some of them you seen at the orphanage, are humans that get angry or jealous when they don't understand something that is special and unique.

Emma: "You also said that if you give people time, they'll start to understand. Right Dad?"

Elias: "That's right."

Evelynn: "You just got to believe in yourself." (tickles her neck)

Quinn: (purrs cutely)

The Ainsworths smile at Quinn. Emma reached for her and she was about to do the same. Suddenly, Elias turned and saw a blast headed straight for Quinn. He was about to try and block it but Emma beat him to it! She carried Quinn in her hands and Quinn started to be human again. The blast made them both fall down a hill!

Elias: "EMMA!"

Evelynn: "EMMA! QUINN! NO!"

The slithering demon came after them but he was not alone. They came to attack them but Elias and Evelynn fought them off. Meanwhile, Emma woke up. She had a few bruises. She then saw Quinn who was not moving at all. She looked very unmoving…

Emma: " **QUINN!** "

Emma limped straight to her. She tried to find a pulse but no such luck! She started to cry. She then remembered what her and Henri were talking about. Their healing abilities.

 _So what happens when you try to heal someone who is already dead?_

 _….._ _ **You die**_ _…_

Emma had more tears in her eyes. She then try to take off her choker. After a few minutes, she succeeded. She then looked at it and took a deep breath.

Emma: "…..I'm sorry Dad…"

Emma threw the choker on the ground. She then went to Quinn and started to heal her. She started to feel more pain than the other times she healed her loved ones, but she kept going. She started to yelled when she was almost finished. She then felt weak but she smiled a bit when she heard Quinn finally breathing. She then put her forehead on hers. Suddenly, she was right where the accident happened. Emma was seeing the last memory that Quinn had of her parents. She looked and saw Ashen Eyes attack the car. Quinn's parent did the only thing that they could do. Quinn's mother took the almost hatched egg and threw it out the window. Quinn's egg landed safely on the soft grass.

After that, Emma saw that Quinn finished her hatching into the world.

Emma: (breathing heavily, slowly) "I get it now. Your parents saved you from being killed by Ashen Eyes."

Quinn: (moaning)

Emma: "They gave their lives so that you can live on. To keep the legacy of the Azure Dragon going… I guess I did that too. I gave my life for you Quinn. (rubs her cheek) So…..that's…that's what it feels like…" (gasps, stops breathing)

Elias held Evelynn as they slid down the hill to find Emma and Quinn.

Elias: "EMMA!"

Evelynn: "EMMA! QUINN!"

Elias looked and saw the two girls on the ground. He saw Quinn moving again but Emma…. Emma wasn't moving at all…

Elias: "No. No, no, no, no! Emma! Wake up! Emma!"

Quinn: "Emma?"

Elias: "EMMA! EMMA SARA AINSWORTH! Don't! You didn't… Please say you didn't…"

Evelynn: "Dad…"

Elias: "!?"

Evelynn: (holds Emma's choker) "She did…."

Quinn: "What she do?"

Elias: (voice breaking) "She sacrificed herself to bring you back to life."

Quinn: (tears) "Emma!"

Elias: "Emma… My beautiful little girl…"

Evelynn: (realized something) "Dad! Put her down. I'm gonna try something."

Elias: "What are you going to do?"

Evelynn: "Henri told Emma that when a healer brings a dead person back to life, they die."

Elias: "She said that. Yes."

Evelynn: "She pulled me to the side and told me that if Emma tries to do something like this, and you know she will, there is a way." (rubs her hands together)

Elias and Quinn watched Evelynn conduct some electricity from her hands. Her hair changed white and her eyes went red. She then put her palms on Emma's chest.

Evelynn: "CLEAR!"

Evelynn use the power that made Emma's lifeless body jump but she still remained the same.

Elias: "Honey what are you doing?"

Evelynn: "I'm bringing back my big sis. Henri said that if they were dead for a minute or two, there was a chance. (charges her hands) I'm taking that chance! CLEAR!"

Elias, Evelynn, and Quinn, who turned into a dragon and got on Elias' shoulder, listened with their good hearing. They heard weak heartbeats coming from Emma. But her heart stopped again.

Elias: "It did it. But it wasn't enough.."

Evelynn: (grunts)

Elias: "Don't strain yourself sweetie. If we can't bring her back…"

Evelynn: "NO! WE ARE BRINGING HER BACK! SHE IS COMING HOME! I'M NOT LOSING HER! COME BACK EMMA!"

Elias: "Evelynn.."

Evelynn: "This is on full power Dad.. Damn it Emma.. WAKE UP!"

Evelynn pushed a big blast of lightning on Emma's chest. And just like that, Emma sat up quickly! She was breathing frantically as Evelynn hugged her.

Emma: (GASPS)

Elias: "Emma!"

Quinn: "You did it!"

Emma: "It…It…..feels like my heart is trying to burst out of my chest!"

Evelynn: "Get it together girl! You're okay."

Emma: "How?"

Evelynn: "I'm not letting you go that easily. Plus you were making Dad sad."

Emma: "Dad…. I…..?!"

Elias hugged her so tightly that she was suffocating.

Elias: "You haven't scared me like this since you were a baby…"

Emma: (sniffles) "Dad.."

Elias: "It's okay. All is okay.. you are very noble."

Emma: "DADDY! I'M SO SORRY! YOU TOLD ME NOT TO BUT I…(CRYING) I'M SO SORRY DAD!"

Elias: (nuzzle her) "Just be cautious from now on."

Quinn: "Emma…(nuzzles her too) You saved me. You didn't have to do that."

Emma: "I didn't want you to die. I know we haven't known you that well but I was willing to make sure you would live. Believe it or not. I've grown to care for you." (picks her up, hugs her) "I will look out for you Quinn."

Evelynn: (gasps) "Woah. No way…"

Quinn: "How? I want to be with you Emma. But how will you do that?"

Emma: "Dad…"

Elias: "….."

Emma: "I know you said when I get older but….. she needs me…"

Elias: "Is this what you want? Are you sure?"

Emma: "…..Mhm…."

Elias: "You know what this means Emma. If you die, Quinn dies with you."

Emma: "I'm willing to accept that when our time comes."

Quinn: "What are we doing?"

Evelynn: "You're gonna be **Emma's familiar**."

Quinn: "Her familiar?"

Elias: "Do you accept?"

Quinn: "Yes. That would make me happy. How do you do it?"

Elias asked Quinn to turn human and she did. He then took her hand to make her claws come out. He then got Emma's right hand.

Elias: "Honey this is going to hurt a bit." (makes Quinn scratch her hand)

Emma: (hisses in pain)

Elias: "Quinn. You say, "Tie now the silver thread"."

Quinn:

 ** _Tie now the Silver Thread_**

Emma:

 ** _Tie now the roots of our veins_**

Quinn: _I know this!_ (joined hands with Emma)

 ** _The holly, so that we may not be separated_**

Emma:

 ** _The ivy, so that we may not come apart_**

Quinn:

Elias: "You say the last part together."

Chains surround Emma and Quinn. As they were doing the bonding spell, the Slithering Demon saw this and carried his injured body away.

Emma and Quinn:

 ** _Tie to the yew tree seven times_**

 ** _Until the day the snake spits out its tail_**

Elias: "What will you call her?"

Emma: "What do you mean?"

Elias: "To seal the bond, you must give your familiar a new name."

Emma: "What's wrong with Quinn?"'

Quinn: "It's fine Emma. Whatever you call me, it will be my new name. And I will love it. So please give me a new name so we can be together."

Emma: (thinks then smiles) "Welcome to the family, **Emiri**."

Evelynn: "It's pretty."

Emma: "It's Japanese. For Emily."

Elias: "Very nice. What a weekend this has been."

Evelynn: "Yeah. I'm ready to go home." (stretches)

Emma: "I can't wait to tell Mom what happened."

Elias: "The part about you dying, you'll leave that to me. I will eases your poor mother's heart. Mine as well.."

Emma: "Sorry Dad.."

Emiri: _Goodbye Mommy. Goodbye Daddy._

Emma: "Emiri."

Emiri: "Hmm?"

Emma: (chuckles) "Let's go home."

Emiri: (smiles) "Mhm!" (lands on her head) "Home.."

Evelynn: "You know you have to take her back and tell the lady that she's coming home with us. Right Dad?"

Elias: (pats her head) "I am well aware. Your mother is going to be very surprised"

Once Elias got back to the orphanage to let them know that Quinn was alright, he told them that he wanted to adopted her. And happily they accepted. A couple a days passed and they arrived back in London. Quinn, now named with her adoptive name **Emiri Chiharu Quinn Ainsworth**. They finally arrived home. Chise greet them with hugs. Blake got in Elias' arms and felt his face. She then turned her attention to Emiri, who was hiding behind Emma.

Chise: "Honey? Who's this."

Elias: "Oh… We have A LOT to tell you my love. You remember that the police found a little girl on the side of the road near the accident?"

Chise: "Yeah?"

Elias: "The Azure Dragon was killed. This is his daughter, Quinn."

Chise: "What?! She's human!"

Evelynn: "Her mom was human."

Elias: "I adopted her."

Chise: " **YOU WHAT?!** "

Blake: "Bad Dada."

Chise: "You're right Blake! Bad Dada!"

Elias: "There's a reason. Ashen Eyes killed her family."

Chise: "Oh…"

Elias: "I will explain everything to you."

Chise: "Okay.. Nice to meet you Quinn."

Evelynn: "Uh Mom? Her names not Quinn anymore. It's Emiri."

Chise: "You changed her name?"

Evelynn: "No. Emma did."

Chise wondered why but then she put two and two together and watched as Emiri transformed into a dragon and landed on Emma's head.

Emma: "She's mine Mom. You're not mad are you?"

Chise: "I'm surprised but not mad. She looks really good on you Emma." (pets Emiri)

Emiri: (purring cutely)

Much later, Chise took a bath with Emma, Evelynn, and Emiri. After hearing that Emma died saving Emiri. She just held on to her a bit more. After Chise wrapped herself in a towel, she found Elias at the sink cleaning something. She then punch him in the side which hurt him.

Elias: " **OW!** Honey.. That was a low blow..."

Chise: "You deserved it.. You are so unbelievable. In a bad way but mostly a good way."

Elias: "I'm sorry I sprung this on you. Another child."

Chise: "Yeah. We have 4 kids now Elias! Blake has another big sister.."

Elias: "Technically, Blake is older because Emiri hatched 2 weeks ago."

Chise: (growls)

Elias: "Dragons age faster. You remember this."

Chise: "Can we handle this? 4 kids?"

Elias: "It may be difficult but as long as we're together, we can."

Chise: "Really think so?"

Elias: "Absolutely."

Chise: "What are you cleaning?"

Elias: "Something I found."

The next day, Emma woke up and found Emiri laying on her stomach in her dragon form. She pet her tiny horns gently which made her purr.

Emiri: (yawns)

Emma: "Good morning Emiri."

Emiri: "Good morning Emma."

Evelynn: (yawns) "Oh yeah.. That's right.."

Emiri: "Morning Evelynn!"

Evelynn: "You have a familiar now.."

Emma: "…Evelynn?"

Evelynn: "Yeah?"

Emma: "Are you….Are you mad at me?"

Evelynn: "….Why would I be mad?"

Emma: "Because 2 years ago, you wanted Kage to be your familiar… But you didn't. Then I got one, (pets Emiri) I thought I was making you feel left out.. I'm horrible big sister."

Evelynn: "I was a bit mad but now I'm happy."

Emma: "Really?"

Evelynn: "Yeah. What you did, that was awesome. Because of what you did, we got a new sister."

Emiri: "Mhm!"

Chise: "Girls. You got to get ready for school."

Emma and Evelynn: "Okay."

Emiri: "School?"

After they had their breakfast, Emma and Evelynn headed out the door. They told their goodbyes as they were leaving but what they did count on was a tag along.

Emiri: "Wait! I'm gonna with you!"

Elias: (grabs her hand) "Emiri wait."

Emiri: "Huh?"

Chise: "We're sorry. You can't go with the girls."

Emiri: "I can't?"

Emma: "It's okay Emiri. I promise I'll return this afternoon."

Emiri: "Promise…..?"

Emma: "Yes." (nuzzles noses)

Elias: "Alright you two. Off you go."

Evelynn: "Later Emiri."

Emma: "Bye."

Emiri: (groans, pouts)

Chise: (nudges Elias)

Elias: "Oh right. Quinn."

Emiri: "Hm?"

Elias: "I mean, Emiri. I found this near the accident. I had it clean and fixed."

Emiri: "What's that?"

Elias: "Your locket. Look inside."

Emiri looked inside like he said. When she did, she started to tear up. It was a picture of her parents holding her as an egg.

Chise: "Emiri. I know we can't replace your parents but we would like to try and be your family."

Emiri: "Thank you Ms. Magus."

Chise: (giggles) "You are so cute. My name is Chise."

Elias: "And my name is Elias."

Emiri: "E-Ellis? Chisa?"

Elias: (chuckles)

Chise: (giggles)

Elias: "E-li-as."

Emiri: "Mmm….Ellis…"

Elias: (pats her head) "It's alright."

Chise: "It's gonna be hard to get use to."

Elias: "You can call us what ever make you smile."

Emiri: "I can call you anything?"

Elias: "Anything."

Emiri: "…pa…."

Elias: "Hmm?"

Emiri: "…..Papa…."

Elias: "Hmm?!"

Emiri: "Chisa is Mama.."

Chise: "Wha?"

Emiri: "Mmm…."

Elias: "That is just fine."

Chise: (smiles) "Yeah. It is."

Emiri: (smiles, hugs them both) "Papa! Mama!"

It won't be easy, but they will do it together.

Back on the Eastern side of the world, a slender man came to the scene of the crime. He was wearing a white dress jacket and black shirt and pants underneath. He took out a picture of Emiri as an egg and her parents. He then transformed into a white tiger and growled quietly. With a deep inhale of his snout, he exhaled.

White Tiger: "I'm coming for you….Quinn…."


	42. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Elias and Chise decided to take Blake and Emiri to the park for some fresh air. Now that Emiri was part of the family as Emma's new first familiar, Elias think it would be best to set some rules for her.

Chise: "Don't be too rough with her Elias. She's LITERALLY and I mean **LITERALLY** , just a baby."

Elias: "Familiars are more than just family they look out for their masters. They don't keep secrets."

Chise: "They also don't conspire a plan with someone to kill the master's best friend to save her life."

Elias: "Let it go Chise."

Chise: (giggles, nudges him)

Elias: (laughs, nudges back) "You don't have to worry for her about that sort of thing."

Chise: (lays on him) "I'll hold you to that."

Emiri: "Papa! Mama!"

Chise: "Hey you!"

Emiri: "Look at what I build in the sand."

Elias: "It's beautiful."

Lady: "Your children are adorable."

Chise: "Thank you." (giggles)

Lady: "How old is your son?"

Elias: "Almost 6 months."

Lady: "Hello."

Emiri: (hides) "H-hello.."

Chise: "She's shy around people."

Lady: "I see that. Don't be afraid. How old are you?"

Emiri: "2 weeks old."

Elias: (spits his drink out)

Lady: "2 weeks old?"

Elias: "She means that she's 5 and 2 weeks old."

Chise: "Yeah. She's been counting.." (nervous laughing)

Elias: "Go play Honey."

Emiri: "Okay Papa."

Lady: "Nice to meet you both."

Chise: "Whew!"

Elias: "That was too close. WAY too close."

Chise: "You're right. She has a lot to learn about being a familiar."

Blake: (gurgling, reaches)

Elias: "Come here you. It won't be long before you have one yourself. Isn't that right Blake?"

Blake: (cooing)

Chise: "He's putting your bolo tie in his mouth!" (laughs)

Elias: "That is nothing. When I held Evelynn this way, she was gnawing at it."

Chise: "That explains the teeth marks. Elias.. Blake is okay right?"

Elias: "What do you mean?"

Chise: "He just seems like a **normal baby**. He's not showing any horns or scales or red eyes like his sisters. He's just normal.."

Elias: "I'm sure he'll show some magical talent soon."

Chise: "I hope so. I don't want to start worrying.."

Emiri: (crying) "MAMA! PAPA!"

Chise: "What's wrong?!"

Emiri: "I got hit!"

Chise: "By who?!"

Elias: "Where are they?!"

Emiri: "It came out of nowhere.."

Suddenly, another slap came across Emiri's face. Elias and Chise saw it as clear as day.

Emiri: "See?!"

Chise: "I don't think you're getting slapped sweetie. I think Emma is."

Emiri: "If Emma is getting slapped, why am I feeling it?"

Elias: "Because of your bond as her familiar. You feel her pain. If Emma were to get injured, that would happen to you also.. Just like how Ruth is to Chise."

Emiri: "Who's Ruth?"

Chise: "Ruth is my familiar. He's away looking for wandering spirits. You'll meet him very soon."

Emiri: "My cheeks are sore. Who would slap Emma?"

Elias: "I think I know…"

Lauren: (slaps Emma) " **IDIOT!** "

Emma: "Lauren.. I came back.."

Lauren: "That's not the point! Dying for a dragon… How stupid can you be?!"

Evelynn: "Slap her again and it will be the last thing you ever do!"

Lauren: "Be lucky I don't slap you! You should've stopped her."

Evelynn: "I was fighting demons with my dad!"

Mitch: "So it's true. You have a dragon as a familiar."

Emma: "Yes and right now, she's probably feeling this pain in her cheeks." _I'm so_ s _orry Emiri…._

Evelynn: "Hey Henri."

Emma: "Henri.. H-"

Lauren wasn't the only one sore at Emma. She too gave a slap to her.

Evelynn: "What is this?! Slap Emma Day?! Knock it off already! You okay?"

Emma: "I'm fine. I deserved it."

Henri: "What am I gonna do about you Red? I told you what would happen if you saved a dead person. I guess you didn't listen did you?"

Emma: "No. I heard. But it was better than to let her die. I don't regret it Henri. Not one bit."

Henri: "Yeah I heard you got the daughter of the Azure Dragon. I can't believe he's dead though.."

Mitch: "I don't understand something. If your familiar just hatch from an egg, shouldn't she be a baby? Why does she look like a 5-year-old?"

Emma: "Mom and Dad said that Dragons age faster. I guess Human/Dragon Hybrids do that too."

Lauren: "I never heard of such of creature."

Emma: "You should see her you guys. She is so pretty. So pure and innocent. I know you're mad at me Henri. But like I said, I do not regret it. I do it all over again."

Henri: "You're such an idiot.."

?: "Uh….Hey Emma.."

Emma: "Hmm? Oh! Hey Parker."

Parker: "How was your weekend?"

Emma: "Pretty good."

Parker: "You're pretty.."

Emma: "What?"

Parker: "UH! NOTHING! Well I uh….see ya..(talks to himself) Did I just say that?! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

Evelynn: "Who's the nerd?"

Emma: (smacks Evelynn)

Evelynn: "OW!"

Emma: "He is not a nerd. We were partners that one time in class."

Lauren: "Well it's obvious he likes you."

Emma: "I doubt that."

Evelynn: "I agree. Especially with those glasses."

Emma: (growls)

Evelynn: (laughs) "Sorry! Sorry!"

Emma: "Anyway, are you guys coming to our uncle's wedding this weekend?"

Lauren: "Sure whatever."

Henri: "Wouldn't miss it."

Emiri was sitting on the couch looking out the window. She was ready for Emma to come home. Suddenly, the door opened and she got excited. She went to the door but turned around to hide when Ruth walked in.

Ruth: "I'm back."

Chise: "Welcome home Ruth! I missed you."

Emiri: "That's Ruth?"

Ruth: I wasn't gone too long was I?"

Chise: "Not really."

Ruth: "That's good. I don't want things to change when I got bac—Who's that?"

Emiri: (whimpers)

Chise: "Oh! That's Emiri."

Ruth: "Is she a friend of the twins. Kinda young."

Chise: "She's something like that. Come here Emiri."

Emiri: "Is this Ruth Mama?"

Ruth: "MAMA?! What is going on?!"

Chise: "She's the newest member of our family."

Ruth: "So she's adoptive? Seriously?! You two adopt while I was gone?!"

Chise: "It was Elias' idea. Her family was killed in an accident."

Emiri: "It was no accident Mama.."

Chise: "I know sweetie."

Ruth: "Well this is a shock. Any other shocks I need to know about?"

Emma: "We're home."

Evelynn: "Uncle Ruth's home!"

Ruth: "Hey gir-"

Emiri: "Emma!" (transforms into a dragon)

Ruth: "What the hell?!"

Emma: "Were you good?"

Emiri: "Mhm!"

Ruth: (stammering)

Chise: "Oh yeah. Ruth. You're not the only familiar in this house anymore. Emiri is a dragon. She's Emma's new familiar."

Ruth: "How long was I away?!"

Evelynn: "Not too long."

Chise: "We have a lot to catch up on."

Once Ruth got settled in, he found Elias in the workshop making a little bear for Emiri. Elias welcomed him home.

Elias: "I see you met our new house guest."

Ruth: "So Emma has a familiar now?"

Elias: "She does. She hatched from an egg 2 weeks ago."

Ruth: "I knew she was young. How did this all happened?"

Elias: "I know how close you are to Emma, Ruth. There was an incident involving Emma healing Emiri. But I assure you, she is fine."

Ruth: "I don't need to know what happened to her, do I?"

Elias: "It's best I not tell you."

Ruth: (sighs) "Alright.."

Elias: "I could use your help though."

Ruth: "Is this another bad thing?"

Elias: "No!"

Ruth: "Good. Because I don't like it when Chise is not speaking to me. It hurts.."

Elias: "I know how you feel. But this concerns Emma and Emiri. I don't want my daughters keeping secrets that contains to her health. We need to teach Emiri how to tell us if anything is wrong with Emma."

Ruth: "Well don't this sound familiar."

Elias: "I don't follow."

Ruth: "Elias. Emma and Evelynn are 8 years old now. They're kids but they're not little kids anymore."

Elias: "I know. They're **in between**."

Ruth: "In between?"

Elias: "Chise was saying that they're not little girls anymore but they're also not adolescents yet."

Ruth: "Oh! I see what you mean now. They're getting there though. Even if they are at that stage in their lives. What I learn from being a familiar is that I should trust that Chise has this under control."

Elias: "And if she doesn't?"

Ruth: "Then I would tell you."

Elias: "I get your point. But I would still like to guide her to telling me if something is wrong with Emma."

Ruth: "Sure. I can help with that."

Emma: "How about we go have a little fun after I finish my homework. I realized you never seen the village before."

Emiri: "?! Yeah!"

Emma: (pats her head) "I won't be long."

Evelynn: "Be glad you're not in school."

Emiri: "I never been. Even when I was in the orphanage."

Evelynn: "You're very lucky kid."

While the twins went to do their homework, Emiri sat on Elias' chair and waited. She then looked around her new surroundings. She then looked at the fireplace and the books. Ruth then came in which surprised her as she hid behind Elias' chair.

Ruth: "You don't have to hide. I won't bite."

Emiri: "Really?"

Ruth: "Yeah. Come sit down."

Emiri: "Are you a dragon too Ruth?"

Ruth: (chuckles) "No." (transforms) "I'm a Church Grimm."

Emiri: "Your eyes are red like mine." (pets him)

Ruth: (wags his tail) "I heard what happened to your family. I'm sorry.."

Emiri: "Thank you.."

Ruth: "I know what it is like to lose a family member.."

Emiri: "You lost your parents too?"

Ruth: "My sister actually. She died many years ago."

Emiri: "Oh…"

Ruth: "Chise and Emma reminds me so much of her. Especially Emma."

Emiri: "Emma is nice. And she very very sweet."

Ruth: "She is."

Emiri: "She save my life.."

Ruth: "I heard. And it is best to return the favor. You are her familiar."

Emiri: "I don't know much about familiars. Or being a Guardian."

Ruth: "A Guardian?"

Elias: "She is the daughter of the Azure Dragon. He passed and that makes Emiri the next Eastern Guardian."

Emiri: "Papa!"

Elias: (picks her up) "She may not look it, but she is after all a baby dragon Ruth. It is a responsibility. Why don't we start with being a familiar. You know you have to tell me if something is wrong with Emma right?"

Emiri: "What do you mean Papa?"

Elias: "Ruth's job as Chise's familiar is to tell me if she is in any pain or is feeling a bit under the weather. That's what I want you to do. If anything, Emma is very much like her mother. Think you can do that for me?"

Emiri: "Okay Papa."

Elias: (nuzzles her) "That's my good girl."

Ruth: "You know she's not actually yours right?"

Elias: "She's as good as."

Emma: "Dad?"

Elias: "Ah! Sweetie. Have you finish your homework?"

Emma: "Yeah. Is it okay if I show Emiri around the village? She never saw it when we brought her home."

Elias: "I don't see why not. Emiri needs to get use to her surroundings. Be sure to be back before supper."

Emma: "Okay. (takes her hand) Come on Emiri."

Ruth: "They are like sisters."

Elias: "Yes they are."

Emma: "Uh Dad. Evelynn might need some help with math again."

Elias: (sighs) "Of course she does. Daddy's coming sweetie! Oh! And Emma. Be sure to teach Emiri about what to do and what not to do."

Emma: "Okay Dad."

Emiri: "But Papa. I thought _I_ was suppose to-?!"

Elias: "Now now. Go have fun."

Ruth: "Very smooth."

Elias: "Oh hush."

Emma: "Okay Emiri. The first thing you do is to follow the rules of the road. Especially traffic lights."

Emiri: "What are those?"

Emma: "Traffic lights are types of lights that help keep you from being run over by a car or truck."

Emiri: "People be in cars right Emma? You're so smart."

Emma: "Aw Emiri.."

Emiri: "Do Mama and Papa have a car?"

Emma: "No they don't."

Emiri: "How come they don't?"

Emma: "A **VERY** good question….."

They walked a bit further in the village. Emiri's attention was caught by a man talking on his cell phone.

Emiri: "Emma! Emma! Who's that human talking to? It's weird to talk to yourself isn't it."

Emma: "Yes it is quite odd. But he's talking on his cell phone to another person."

Emiri: "OH! What's a cell phone?"

Emma: (shows her phone) "This is a cell phone."

Emiri: "It's so small and pretty. What's that?"

Emma: "They sell delicious treats like cookies and crepes and cotton candy."

Emiri: "OH! Can we have some?"

Emma: "We shouldn't spoil our supper."

Emiri: "Oh…" (pouts)

Emma: "Maybe just one cookie."

Emiri: "Yay! That too?"

Emma: "That is an ice cream stand."

Emma just watch as Emiri squeal with delight over a chocolate chip cookie. She took a lick of her ice cream and felt the same way. She felt Emiri touch her hand to bring the ice cream to her so she could taste it.

Emiri: "It's cold! But so yummy!"

Emma: (giggles)

As they headed back to the house, Emiri stopped midway which caught Emma's attention.

Emiri: "Your town is really peaceful and nice."

Emma: "Yeah it is. It's very magical too. Literally. You should see the many Fae creatures around here."

Emiri: "Are there any dragons around here too?"

Emma: "No but there are some up in the Aerie."

Emiri: "What's the Aerie?"

Emma: "I don't know. I never been. Dad said our grandfather is up there. He's the caretaker of all dragons."

Emiri: "What does your grandfather look like?"

Emma: "I don't know. I don't think Evelynn and I ever met him before? If we had, we don't remember."

Emiri: "Emma? Should others see that I'm your familiar or just Mama, Papa, Evelynn, Ruth, and Blake and the pink lady?"

Emma: "There are a few humans that know what we are. I'll acquaint them with you one day."

Emiri: "Emma?"

Emma: "Yes?"

Emiri: "What you did for me.. Saving my life, it was very nice of you. I don't know anyone who would've did what you did for me. I mean you actually died to bring me back to life. Other human children would pick on me and pull my hair and say my eyes look evil."

Emma: "They are atrocious for what they did to you. My mother was tormented the same way when she was your age. Her hair color and her eyes.. There is nothing irregular about that. Your eyes are beautiful. It's how you were born. There is no mistake that you're perfect just the way you are. Just because of who your dad is, has nothing to do with that. Evelynn and I speak from experience."

Emiri: "You really are nice Emma. I'm glad to have you as my master. I owe everything to you and Evelynn and Mama and Papa. Mostly you. I owe you my life. Because of that, I feel safer and closer to you than ever before. I'm very happy. Right in this moment. I…."

Emma: "Hmm?"

Emiri: "I….I love you Emma."

Emma: "You know something Emiri?"

Emiri: "Yes?"

Emma: (puts her nose to hers) "I love you too."

Emiri: "Mmm."

Emma: "How about we go home. The sun is beginning to set and we have to prepare for the next couple of days."

Emiri: "What's happening?"

Emma: "My uncle is getting married. They are going to love you. Let's go home."

Emiri: "Can I transform and be on your head?"

Emma: "Of course you can."

Emiri transformed into her dragon form and flew straight to her head. Emma had already gotten use to her up there and when she holds her.

Emiri: _Mommy. Daddy. I wish you can meet Emma. She is an incredible master._

Emma: "You don't have to think of me as your master. Just think of me as your big sister."

Emiri: "How did you know I was thinking that?!"

Emma: "Familiars and their master can read minds together and share dreams. That's what Mom told me."

Emiri: (giggles) "I have a lot to learn.."

Emma: (giggles) "You sure do."

* * *

The day of the wedding finally arrived. Chise was getting Blake dressed up. The only problem was that he was not putting on his shoes.

Chise: "Elijah Haruto Ainsworth.. If you do not stop kicking off your shoes so help me…."

Blake: (cooing)

Chise: "You are lucky you are so adorable."

Blake: "Mama."

Elias: "You look stunning."

Chise: (giggling) "So do you. Oh wait. Let me fix this tie for you."

Elias: "I don't recall wearing a tie to our wedding.."

Chise: "It's part of the theme. Do you have the rings, best man?"

Elias: "Of course I do. Where are the girls?"

Chise: "Silver and Alice are helping them get ready."

Elias: "I hope Evelynn is not still sore about being a flower girl."

Chise: "I told her to hold it in. All you have to do is drop a few petals. Plus now we got three flower girls now."

Elias headed downstairs and by accident, he bumped into Alice.

Alice: "Good grief! Watch it Bonehead."

Elias: "Sorry about that. Is everything ready for when we go to the church?"

Alice: "Yeah. Everything is all set. Where is Chise?"

Elias: "She's trying to put shoes on Blake. But he keeps kicking them off."

Alice: "Yeah. Wilbur did that when he was a baby. Chise is a great mother."

Elias: "I remind her that every single day."

Alice: "People around her don't see her as a mother though. They think she still in her teens."

Elias: "That is ludicrous. Chise is 28 years old."

Alice: "She hasn't told you yet.. Damn it…."

Elias: "Told me what?"

Alice: "Enough of this bullshit….(pulls out her phone) Alright Mage. Take a good look at this. This is Chise when she first started the College."

Elias: "I remember this photo."

Alice: "Yeah, yeah. Focus. Now this is Chise with me, the twins, Wilbur, and Blake. Before. After. Before. After. Get what I'm saying?"

Elias: "Uh….no…"

Alice: "Look at her closely in the photos dumbass.."

Elias: "….Can I see before again?"

Alice: "Mmm." (shows him)

Elias: "I do not know what I'm seeing. She looks exactly the same."

Alice: "Bingo!"

Elias: (finally realized) "SHE LOOKS EXACTLY THE SAME…"

Alice: "Her looks have not changed since that whole thing with Cartaphilus and her new arm. Part of me is worried for her Mage. And the other part is so fucking jealous."

Elias: "How did this happened?"

Alice: "I was hoping you would know. Why does she still look young?"

Elias: "I doubt that she's immortal. Maybe it has something to do with her arm.."

Chise: "Honey!"

Elias: "Yes?!"

Chise: "It's Fumiki. He wants to see you."

Alice: "You have to talk to her."

Elias: "I know I do.."

Alice: "Good Luck."

Marielle: "Hello everyone."

Elias: "Marielle, Lauren, Mitch, glad you can make it."

Marielle: "Thank you for having us. It's been so long since we last saw everyone."

Lauren: "Mitch you didn't say how I look."

Mitch: "I thought you look great."

Lauren; "Really? Thank you." (blushing)

Evelynn: "Dad! Mom was wondering why you haven't left yet. Uncle Yuuji is waiting for you."

Elias: "I'm on my way Baby Girl. And you look really beautiful in that sundress."

Evelynn: "BLECH! How can you say that?! I look all girly and junk."

Elias: "Last time I checked when you were born, you are a girl sweetheart."

Evelynn: "I guess it looks alright."

Lauren: "I agree. It is nice. You actually look normal and proper for once."

Evelynn: "Thank you Lauren. And shut up. What do you think Mitch? Mitch?"

Mitch had his mouth extremely opened and was beet red. Evelynn was a bit confused and that turned to shocked when he blurted it out.

Mitch: "YOU REALLY INCREDIBLE LYNN! SO SO UNBELIEVABLY PRETTY!"

Evelynn: "Uh..thanks dude."

Lauren: "Hmph.."

Elias: "Be calm Mitch and close your mouth. And keep your hands to yourself while I'm gone."

Evelynn: "Want his address Dad?"

Elias: "I'm sure I can find it."

Mitch: "Sorry.. that came out of nowhere."

Evelynn: "No it's okay." (punches him)

Mitch: "Ow!"

Evelynn: "Thanks for being honest by the way. You look pretty sharp yourself. And you actually look nice to Lauren."

Lauren: (angry) "OH SHOVE IT!" (runs off)

Marielle: "Baby!"

Evelynn: "What's with her?"

Mitch: "I have no clue."

Emma came downstairs with Emiri holding her hand. When Emiri saw Mitch, she hid behind her. She is very shy when she is meeting new people.

Mitch: "Is this her? Your familiar?"

Emma: "Mhm. Isn't she adorable?"

Evelynn: "You should see how she looks as a dragon."

Emma: "Say hi Emiri."

Emiri: "Hello.."

Mitch: "Hi. Nice to meet you."

Henri: "Heyo! Who's ready to get their wedding on?"

Evelynn: "Henri. You made it."

Henri: "Of course I did. You can count on me."

Emma: "Uh hey Henri."

Henri: "Hey Red."

Mitch: "Yeah she probably still mad."

Evelynn: "Yep."

Emiri: "How big."

Henri: "Is this the dragon you saved?"

Emma: "Uh-huh. This is Emiri."

Emiri: "Hi."

Henri: "Okay. Even I have to admit she is such a cutie pie. Hello Emirin!"

Chise: "Is everybody ready?"

Henri: "Ms. Chise! You look so pretty!"

Chise: "Thank you Henri. Let's get going now."

Elias: "Yuuji? You wanted to see me?"

Yuuji: "Hey! My best man."

Elias: "You sound nervous.."

Yuuji: "Do I?!" (nervous laughing)

Elias: "You know if your sister was here she would tell you to snap out of it. Since she is on her way here, I'll do it for her."

Yuuji: "No! No! I'm just wondering. Will I be a good husband?"

Elias: "There's no doubt in my mind that you will be."

Yuuji: (deep breathe) "What about a good father?"

Elias: "When the time comes, you'll know. In the future, your children will look up to you and Stella. Just like Blake and the girls look up to Chise and me."

Yuuji: "That future is now.."

Elias: "I wouldn't go rushing to make a baby if I were you."

Yuuji: "No I mean literally. Elias. Stella's pregnant.."

Elias: "WHAT?!"

Yuuji: "5 weeks."

Elias: "Does Chise know about this?!"

Yuuji: "No. She doesn't. You're the only one. I told Stella that she should tell her after we get married today. So please don't tell Sis."

Elias: "You have my word. Still congratulations."

Yuuji: "Thanks man. You're really cool for an old man."

Elias: "So I've been told. We better head downstairs."

Chise: "Here Emiri. Have something to snack on."

Emiri: "Okay Mama."

Angelica: "Hey Chise!"

Chise: "Hey. Good to see you. Where's Althea?"

Angelica: "Oh she and Ethan are gonna walk in together."

Chise: "OH that's right! I have to get into position too. Thanks for looking after Blake and Emiri for me."

Angelica: "So this is Emma's familiar."

Chise: "Yeah. She's a good girl. She was shy about being a flower girl so she's sitting this one out."

Angelica: "Aw. Poor thing. Well maybe next time. I would be happy looking out for them. Oh! Hi Ains! You look good as a best man!"

Elias: "Hello Angie."

Chise: "Hey you. You look so hot. Where's my brother?"

Elias: "He should be right…Yuuji! Get out here.." (grabs him)

Yuuji: "Hey Big Sis.."

Chise: "You okay?"

Yuuji: "I think I'll manage."

Chise: "You'll be okay."

Yuuji: "Yes but if I freeze up, Elias, put my body in one of the rooms."

Elias: "I will do no such thing. But I'll just slap the hell out of you if you don't get it together."

Simon: "Mind watching your language in the church."

Chise: "Okay okay. Guys. We're right here Fumiki. I have to get ready to walk in. Hey Dad!"

Yuuki: "You two look great."

Yuuji: "Thanks Dad."

Back in her room, Stella was pacing back and forth. She was feeling a bit sick but she took deep breathes just to calm her nerves. Chise came in and saw her breathing.

Chise: "Hey girl. Are you okay?"

Stella: "Yeah. I'm just excited and scared at the same time. I was there at yours and Elias' wedding. How do you do it?"

Chise: "I just look at the man I want to be with. And then I realized that I will have the best future with him. I'm still having that right now. I know you will too."

Stella: (hugs her) "You really are the best friend I ever have. You and Elias. I love you both."

Chise: "We love you too. Please take care of my baby brother."

Stella: "I will. I can't wait to be your sister."

Chise: "It's time."

Stella: "Yeah."

Yuuji and Stella became married. Everybody just cheered for Mr. and Mrs. Hatori. Yuuji had decided to keep his adoptive name but decided it would be best to go with the name he was given birth to. His adoptive parents understood completely. They get along with Yuuki really well. Everyone went back to the Ainsworth house for the after party. It was then that Stella told Chise that she was pregnant.

Chise: "I can't believe this. Why didn't you tell me?"

Stella: "You really don't like surprises do you?"

Chise: "I'm so happy for you guys."

Elias: "Someone is crying again."

Chise: "Oh boy. I'll be right back."

Elias: "I'm coming too."

Evelynn: "You're really having a baby?"

Stella: "That's right."

Yuuji: "You're gonna have a cousin, Squirt."

Emma: "We're happy for you."

Evelynn: "Think the baby will be like us?"

Stella: "I wouldn't know about having twins."

Yuuji: "I would faint if that happened."

Evelynn: "Then the baby will be just like me."

Stella: "I hope so. It will be strong-willed and I hope it won't be **_breech_**."

That word struck Evelynn to the heart like deep down, she felt like she heard that word before.

Evelynn: "Breech?"

Emma: "What does that mean? I never heard that before."

Yuuji: "Uh…babe…"

Stella: "It means there was some complications with your birth and they had to turn you around. But with you Lynn, they had to use magic or you die-"

Yuuji: "HONEY!"

Stella: "What?! OH! Oooh… Your parents must not have told you that have they?"

Emma: "No.."

Evelynn: "They didn't tell us a damn thing…"

Stella: "It was not my place to say."

Yuuji: "They have their reasons Evey."

Evelynn: "Yeah…" (runs upstairs)

Emma: "Evelynn!" (runs after her)

Mitch: "What's wrong with Lynn?"

Emma: "I got it Mitch."

Stella: "I'm in trouble am I?"

Yuuji: "Oh yeah. Big Sis will be pissed."

Later that night, Evelynn stayed in the room and fell asleep. Over and over she was playing the words in her head. She then took a little nap. When she woke up, she realized she was dreaming. She was in what looked like a hospital room. She then heard what was screaming.

Evelynn: "Mom?"

Chise: (SCREAMING)

Evelynn: "Mom?!"

She then saw what looked like Chise giving birth. Elias was helping her push and Shannon was helping also.

Evelynn: "This was back then. Back when Mom was giving birth to….to us."

(baby crying)

Elias: "Hi. Hey. She's beautiful."

Evelynn looked really close at the baby Past Elias was holding. She knew right then who that was.

Evelynn: "Emma.." (chuckles) "God you had big head when you came out." (laughs) "Still have that now."

Chise: (grunts in pain) "Elias!"

Shannon: "Time to get the other one out."

Elias: "We can do this."

Evelynn: "Guess it's my turn."

Shannon: "Stop! Stop what you're doing!"

Chise: "What?!"

Elias: "What is it?!"

Shannon: "We have a problem.. Chise.. Whatever you do…. DO NOT PUSH…

Evelynn: "Wha….?"

Elias: "She has been up there for a while now."

Emma: "Dad?"

Elias: "Hmm?"

Emma: "What does breech mean?"

Chise: "Sweetie… Where did you hear that from?!"

Emma: "What matters is that Evelynn is very distraught with that word. What does it mean? And does it have something to do with Evelynn and I being born?"

Elias: "….."

Ruth: "You both need to tell her…. Do you want both of them to find out when they're older?"

Emma: "Find out what?"

Ruth: "Breech. After you were born, Evelynn became breech because of her horns."

Chise: "That's why hers are slightly bigger than yours Emma."

Emma: "So her horns were trying to keep her from coming out into the world?"

Elias: "Yes. Mommy had to put them back in her head with her magic and she used the rest of her magic to turn your sister around. Then she was born. Because your mom is a Sleigh Beggy, she had been sleeping for 4 months."

Emma: "That's why we haven't seen Mom those first 4 months of our lives."

Chise: "We're so sorry Sweetie."

Evelynn: "So it is true…"

Chise: "Honey! How much did you hear?"

Evelynn: "All of it.. but I didn't need to hear it because I saw it happen. I know everything Dad.. I saw **EVERYTHING** … (voice breaking) I caused Mom to be in a coma…."

Elias: "No! You did know such thing! Look at me.. Honey look at me.."

Evelynn: (tears)

Elias: "What happened to your mom was not your fault. Do you understand? I told you this before."

Evelynn: (sobs) "How can you say that?!"

Elias: "It is the truth."

Evelynn: "I don't believe that anymore Daddy.." (cries)

Chise: "Emma."

Emma: "Yes Mom?"

Chise: "Can you take your sisters to bed?"

Emma: "Sure."

Emiri: "Mama? Papa?"

Chise: "It's fine Emiri. We're okay. Everything is fine."

Emma: (takes her hand) "Come on."

Elias: "She needed to know.."

Chise: "Mhm.."

Elias: "And look what happened."

Chise: (lays on him) "Our poor baby.."

Elias: (takes her hand)

The next day, on a train coming into London, the same young slender man from Emiri's birthplace stepped off the train.

White Tiger: "London... So, this is where you are Quinn… Don't worry. I'll bring you back home with me."


	43. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Emma: "Evelynn. Come on. We'll be late for school."

Evelynn came down very slowly. She had the look like she was completely drained in a bad way. What once was a very energetic girl is now very sad. Chise came to see the girls off along with Emiri. The moment she saw Chise, she went out the door.

Emiri: "Evelynn.."

Chise: "I guess she's still upset."

Emma: "Looks like it. She barely wanted to hang out with our friends when we were meeting them for ice cream."

Chise: "Poor baby girl.."

Emma: (hugs Emiri) "We'll be back soon okay?"

Emiri: "Okay."

Emma: "Bye Mom."

Chise: "Have a good day. Both of you."

Once she left, Chise went back upstairs to find Elias. When she got to their room, he was nowhere to be scene or so she thought when she heard sighing.

Chise: "Elias? Honey?"

Elias: "I'm not in the room."

Chise: "You're clearly here Babe otherwise you wouldn't say anything. Where are you?"

Elias: "Look down."

Chise did what he said and saw a very dark shadow with red eyes staring back at her. She got on her knees and rubbed it gently.

Chise: "Can I join you down there?"

He pulled her down and when she got there, she saw what she was the last time they were down here. Tentacles reached her hand and she took them. She found him sitting in the corner with his skull down. She then stood next to him.

Elias: "They're gone?"

Chise: "Yeah. She is sorta keeping her distance from me. She blames herself.."

Elias: "I don't want that for my little girl.."

Chise: (sits with him) "I don't either. But we both knew that she would find out eventually."

Elias: "Eventually.. But not at 8 years old."

Chise: "I know honey. She feels like how I use to feel."

Elias: "You mean before we met?"

Chise: "Mhm… I don't want her to feel that way Elias. We have to go to her."

Elias: (uses his tentacle) "Chise wait. Maybe she needs some time to herself."

Chise: "But that's the last thing she needs. I hate not doing anything…"

Elias: "I know what you mean. But we need to give her some space, as young people would say."

Chise: (rubs his horns) "Mmm…. Yeah…."

One day, Chise was upstairs and saw Evelynn coming out of her room. She gave a gentle wave but Evelynn just went past her with a nod. She could tell she was still upset. This had gone on for a week. Chise had to do something.

Chise: "Sweetie. Why don't you spend the day with me today."

Evelynn: "No thanks.."

Chise: "Baby. I'm fine. It wasn't your fault.."

Evelynn: "Mm.. I'll be back later..." (walks out the door)

Chise: (sighs) "Don't stay out to late…"

Evelynn: (nods, leaves)

Silver saw this and hugged her to comfort her.

Chise: "I don't know what to do Silver.."

In London, Evelynn got off the train with her head still down. She saw that the park was across the street and just pushed it aside and kept walking. A few inches away, the White Tiger in his human form was searching everywhere for Quinn.

White Tiger: "I am never going to find her… England is a big place.."

But just then, just as the White Tiger passed Evelynn, he stopped and looked at her. The nose of his human form twitched.

White Tiger: "That girl! Dark red hair…. Green eyes…. What is that I am smelling on her. It's a scent. A scent of a newborn baby dragon! (gasps) Quinn!"

Evelynn was still not watching where she was going. She suddenly fell face down in the snowy dirt which shocked the Tiger. He looked up and saw Lauren. It was her who tripped Evelynn.

Lauren: "Watch where you're going creature."

Evelynn: "…."

Lauren: "Come on get up.." (kicks her)

White Tiger: (growling)

Lauren: (pulls her up) "Come on. Jeez you can't take it. How pathetic."

Evelynn: "Shut up…"

Lauren: (scoffs) "Fine! I was going to apologized but you can forget it. Why won't you just disappear already.."

Evelynn: "…"

Lauren: "What? Are you going to attack me again."

Evelynn: "No.."

Lauren: "What? What are you playing at?! I just insulted you and you're standing there like you didn't hear it."

Evelynn: "I heard it.. There's no point in arguing Lauren. Cause you're right.."

Lauren: "Wha…Huh...?"

Evelynn: "I'll see ya.." (walks away)

Lauren: "Evelynn?"

Lauren just stood there very confused. The next day during lunch, she told Skyler, Henri, and Brooke what happened.

Lauren: "I don't get what's going on with her. She's like a completely different person."

Henri: "Let's get to the bottom of this. There they are now. Twinsies! Over here."

Lauren: "I can't stand Evelynn right. I keep trying to pick a fight with her sometimes. But now all she does is take the insults. Here she comes."

Brooke: "Hey Emma. Hey Lynn."

Emma: "Hey girls."

Skyler: "Sup."

Henri: "Heyo Reds."

Evelynn: "Hey guys."

Lauren: "Hey Creature. You're starting to smell."

Evelynn: "Mm." (eats)

Skyler, Brooke, Henri: (mouths opened)

Lauren: "See?!"

Evelynn: "I'll be back. I forgot something.."

Lauren: "I'm insulting her and she just takes it!"

Skyler: "You're right! Because the real Lynn Ainsworth would've straight well **killed** you."

Brooke: "Or **stomp** on you."

Henri: I thought **strangled**."

Lauren: "To be honest, I thought it be all the above."

Emma: "What are you talking about?"

Lauren: "Your sister is what. She's not herself.."

Brooke: "What happened to her Emma?"

Emma: "Well…"

Evelynn found a staircase to sit on and eat her lunch alone.

Emma: "And that's what happened. If Mom hadn't had did what she did, Evelynn wouldn't be here right now.."

Skyler: "I don't think it was her fault."

Emma: "I agree. Plus, I sorta kinda already knew…"

Lauren: How did you know something like that?!"

Brooke: And you were a newborn bae."

Emma: (sweatdrop) "Uh.. I was there. I was born first."

Henri: "Oh right. (laughs) Big sister popped out first."

Emma: (chuckles) "Very funny. Hopefully Evelynn needs to figure out that what happened wasn't her fault. Mom saved her life."

Lauren: "I hope so because I can't believe I'm saying this but I miss the old Evelynn Ainsworth."

Later on after school, Evelynn changed clothes and headed out. She walked around the village for a while then came across a vending machine. As she drunk some soda, she saw a little girl playing in the snow with her mom. She didn't notice that the White Tiger was following her. She then headed back home but saw Mitch's house. She went to the door to knock. Mitch's mother, Rebecca, answered the door.

Rebecca: "Hi Evelynn."

Evelynn: "Hey Ms. Rebecca."

Rebecca: "It's good to see you again."

Evelynn: "You too."

Rebecca: "I'll call him down. Arthur! Evelynn's here to see you!"

Mitch: "MOM! NOT MY REAL NAME!"

Rebecca: (laughs) "Sorry Mitch."

Evelynn: _That doesn't sound like Mitch…_

Mitch: "Hey Lynn."

Evelynn: "Mitch?"

Mitch: "What's up?"

Evelynn: "What the heck happened to your voice?! It's changed a bit.."

Mitch: (blushing) "Oh…um…."

Rebecca: "My little Arthur is hitting puberty!" (hugs him)

Mitch: "Mom…"

Rebecca: "Sorry. My little man.."

Evelynn: (laughs)

Mitch: (takes her hand) "Come on.."

Rebecca: "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Mitch: (slams door) "GAH! Mothers are so embarrassing!"

Evelynn: "Yeah…"

Mitch: "So my voice is changing a bit. So what?!"

Evelynn: "Sounds cool."

Mitch: (blushes) "Hehe Thanks. So what's up?"

Evelynn just jump in and hugged him which made turn red and explode with steam. He felt her shaking and he embraced her as well.

Evelynn: "A lot happened since the wedding.."

Mitch: "Yeah. I saw you ran upstairs that day. What happened?"

Evelynn: "I don't know how to say it…"

Evelynn went to Mitch's bed and sat there. He joined her and patted her head which made her looked up at him in the dark blue eyes. That made her blush a bit..

Mitch: "Tell me?"

Evelynn: "Okay.."

Elias came home from work feeling a bit fatigued. He had just finished up a lot of parent teacher conferences. When he opened the door he was attack by a very sad Chise. Her lips met with his. He could feel his tongue swirling around with hers. He got a hold of her and saw that she had been a bit weeping.

Elias: "What's wrong my little puppy?"

Chise: "It's Evelynn. She barely talks to me now.."

Elias: "Nonsense.. she loves you."

Chise: "I know that. I just don't want her to keep letting this guilt consume her… She's…."

Elias: "She's what?"

Chise: "She reminds me more and more of me after I lost my mother. Only difference is, I'm here. I want our little girl back…"

Elias: "As do I. According to her locket, she's at Mitch's home. (kisses her) I'll bring her home."

Chise: "Please.."

Mitch: "Woah."

Evelynn: "I know."

Mitch: "That's pretty heavy.."

Evelynn: "Yeah. I'm just…. I'm just terrible…"

Mitch: "Don't say that…"

Evelynn: "It's true."

Mitch: "Avoiding her is not the answer you know."

Evelynn: "I don't want to hurt her anymore Mitch."

Mitch: "I doubt that will happen again."

Evelynn: "How do you know?"

Mitch: "Cause. You're the coolest girl I know."

Evelynn: (smiles) "You always know what to say to me. Thanks Mitch." (smiles)

Mitch started to blush. He then started to put his hand on Evelynn's shoulder. It made her jump a little because that was unexpected of him. She then saw that Mitch was moving closer to her. It was making her heart race and his heart was beating too. He got closer to her and she realized that he was getting closer and closer to her lips. Her face turn red just like his did.

Mitch: (breathes deeply) "Lynn…"

Evelynn then did the only natural thing. She punched him in the gut, which made him fall off the bed on his back.

Evelynn: "IDIOT! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!"

Mitch: "…cheering you up….."

Evelynn: "Well don't! God! Is this what puberty does to you?!"

Mitch: "I think so.. I swear that came out of nowhere. I just had the urge to be there for you. I wanted to make you feel better. I….I wanted to let you know I was by your side no matter what. Because I….(looks at her) LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

Evelynn: (raised eyebrow) "Hmm?"

Mitch: _Don't tell her that! She'll kick your ass for sure!_

Mitch saw her smile and laugh. That's what he wanted to see. He tried to sit up but was tackled by a hug from Evelynn.

Evelynn: "You are the best friend I ever had…. Thanks...Arthur…"

Mitch: "I wanted you to call me that when we're older…..silly… when we're closer."

Evelynn: "This feels closer…..You goof…" (nuzzles him)

Mitch: (nuzzles her) "More closer than this.."

Evelynn: (giggles)

Rebecca: Evelynn! Your father is here for you."

Mitch: "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" (hides)

Evelynn: "You dummy. You really were cool just a minute ago. But the minute my father comes you get all wimpy.."

Mitch: "I respect your father very much Lynn. Very much. He's my magic teacher for God's sake. But when he sees me with you, he gives me a look like he wants to eat me!"

Evelynn: "Just because he PROBABLY ate a human centuries ago, doesn't mean he eats them now… Come on. I'm right here."

Mitch: (smiles) "That's comforting."

Evelynn: (blushes) "Sh-shut up…"

They came downstairs and saw Elias talking to Rebecca. Elias saw them holding hands and gave Mitch a look that made him let go completely and get behind Evelynn just a bit.

Elias: "Good evening Mitch."

Mitch: "Hello sir."

Elias: "?!"

Mitch: (squeaks and hides)

Evelynn: (sighs) "Hey Dad.."

Elias: "Hi sweetheart."

Rebecca: "I hope you don't mind but she was with us."

Elias: "Of course. Glad you're alright. Ready to go?"

Evelynn: "Uh….yeah.."

Mitch: "Hey Lynn."

Evelynn: "Hmm?"

Mitch: "I think you should talk to your parents. Especially your mom."

Evelynn: "I don't know Mitch.."

Mitch: "Just try.."

Evelynn: "Okay. See you later."

Elias thanked them for having Evelynn over. They then were headed home. As they were entering the yard, Evelynn just ran which surprised Elias. He saw her jumped very high to the roof. She then landed where the entrance to her room was and sat there. Elias turned back to normal and used his thorns to go up on the roof also. He watched Evelynn look at the sky.

Evelynn: "Dad?"

Elias: "Hmm?"

Evelynn: "Can I ask you something?"

Elias: "Of course. Anything."

Evelynn: "Can you make me disappear?"

Elias: "Anything but that!"

Evelynn: "But I cause trouble and I made Mom disappear away from us for a while."

Elias: "Sweetheart that was not your fault. You have to believe that. You had a very difficult birth but what Mommy did, she did for you. You were going to die Evelynn."

Evelynn: "!"

Elias: "Your mother saved your life. Yes with magic but she would do absolutely anything to bring you to us."

Evelynn: "What about her being gone for 4 months?"

Elias: "Your mom is a Sleigh Beggy. A type of human that when you using magic can make you tired and weak. Your mom has slept like this before you, Emma, and Blake were born."

Evelynn: "But my horns. They hurt Mom. And then when she was trying to put them back in, she used up a lot of energy to do that. I hate myself. I can't help but feel responsible."

Elias: (sighs) "Honey.."

Evelynn: "Yeah?"

Elias: "Do you know why your name is Evelynn Yoshi Ainsworth?"

Evelynn: "What does being named after a game character who eats bad guys, turns them into eggs then shoots them out of his butt have to do with this?"

Elias: "Uh…what?"

Evelynn: "You don't know much about video games Dad."

Elias: "That is true and I don't know what that is but that's not why we named you that. Do you know what Yoshi means?"

Evelynn: "Mnh-mnh."

Elias: "In Japanese it means " **LUCK** " or " **LUCKY** " and your name "Evelynn". It is Celtic."

Evelynn: "Celtic?"

Elias: "It has many meanings. It means Desired. Light. Companionship, Peace and Harmony. (laughs) Even Hazelnut."

Evelynn: (laughs)

Elias: "But the one meaning that hit me and your mother the most was a very special meaning. That's why we thought this name was perfect for you. It suits you well."

Evelynn: "What was it? What was the meaning?"

Elias: " **Giving Life**. That is the other meaning. That's what your name means. In term, it means, " **Lucky to be alive** "."

Evelynn started to smile. Then she started to cry. But it wasn't sad tears. It was relief. She got on her knees and hugged Elias.

Elias: "You are a very lucky little girl."

Evelynn: "My name sounds cool."

Elias: "It is."

Evelynn: "I got one more question."

Elias: "Yes my little pup."

Evelynn: "Did you have to pull me out with your teeth?"

Elias: "UH! Sweetness! You were really REALLY stuck in there!"

Evelynn: "I'm just saying that is you chomp down any further, I would've lost a foot."

Elias: "But you didn't! All is well!"

Evelynn: (laughs) "I love you Dad."

Elias: "I love you too Baby girl." (picks her up) "How about we go get something to eat."

Evelynn: "Yeah. I'm starving!"

They went through the window and went downstairs. When Evelynn came downstairs, she saw Chise and stopped in her tracks. Elias saw this and put his snout on Evelynn's shoulder.

Chise: "Hi Sweetie."

Evelynn: "Hey Mom.."

Elias: "Talk to Mommy." (nudges her forward)

Chise: "Sweetheart. I know you feel…?!"

Evelynn: (hugs her tightly) "I'm sorry! I'm sorry Mom!"

Chise: "It's okay.. I love you so much."

Emiri: "They made up."

Emma: "Yeah they did. I'm glad." (pets her)

Emiri: (cute purr)

Elias: "Uh. Evelynn this is probably a bad time to say this."

Evelynn: "What's up?"

Chise: "It's your stuff tiger.. Blake… He spit up on it."

Evelynn: " **HE WHAT?!** "

Elias: "Calm down. Silver put it in the wash."

Ruth: "But then it got destroyed.."

Evelynn: (SQUEALS, then groans)

Emma: "You haven't played with that in 2 years. Why is it bothering you now?"

Evelynn: " **THAT'S NOT THE POINT! HOW THE HECK DID HE GET HIS THIEVING HANDS ON IT?! DOESN'T HE HAVE STUFF TOYS OF HIS OWN?!** " (stomps her feet)

There's that temper…

Everyone: "And…. She's back…"

* * *

The next day at school, Evelynn was dashing up the stairs. She then did a screeching halt when she got to the classroom door.

Evelynn: "Safe!"

Emma: "You don't have to do that.. We have 6 minutes before class started. And plus you weren't suppose to run in the halls. Welcome back Sis."

Evelynn: (laughs) "Hey. Do you get the feeling we're being watch?"

Emma: "What do you mean?"

Evelynn: "The past few days, I think something or someone was following me. I kept hearing growling."

Emma: "It was probably nothing. Come on."

Mitch: "Hey you two."

Emma: "What happened to Mitch's voice?!"

Evelynn: "Yeah. Long story. It's basically a guy thing."

Emma: "Huh.."

Lauren: "You seem happy."

Emma: "Yep. She's back to her self."

Mitch: "So you talked to your mom?"

Evelynn: "Yeah. Thanks to you and Dad."

Mitch: "No problem. Seeing you sad hurt me right here, you know?"

Lauren: "….. So you're really yourself?"

Evelynn: "Yeah. Oh and Lauren?"

Lauren: "What?"

Evelynn: "The next time you kick me when I'm down, you're gonna find a footprint on your throat."

Lauren: "Wha?"

Evelynn: "I mean it. Kick me again, I'll stomp you good."

Lauren: (hugs her) "There's the girl I love to hate!"

Evelynn: (hugs her back) "Okay. Okay. Stop sniffling. I hate you Lauren."

Lauren: (hugs her tightly) "I hate you too."

Emma and Mitch: "Odd relationship…"

Once they got home from school, Emiri gave Emma and Evelynn a big hug.

Emiri: "Emma! Evelynn! Welcome home!"

Emma: "Hi Emiri. Been good today?"

Emiri: "Yep. I was playing with big brother Blake. He's napping now."

Elias: "Welcome home."

Evelynn: "Hey Dad."

Emma: "I'm going to change."

Emiri: "Want me to get you a snack? We can share."

Emma: "I would love that."

Elias: "Are you feeling any better?"

Evelynn: "I'm fine Dad. I promise."

Elias: "That's very reassuring to hear. Again sorry about your stuff tiger."

Evelynn: "It's fine. I'll just remember when Blake gets a stuff toy, there's gonna be a **little accident**."

Elias: "Making threats. You are definitely yourself again. I'm sure we can get you another tiger though."

(knocking)

Evelynn: "I got it." (opens door) "Uh…hello?"

White Tiger: "The scent is strong."

Elias: "Can we help you?"

White Tiger: "I'm here for Quinn."

Evelynn: "Quinn? You mean Emiri?"

White Tiger: "I want to take her home. My name is Xander. I am the White Tiger of the West."

Elias: "The Western Guardian."

Xander: "The news of the death of the Eastern Guardian spread everywhere. We heard from a pixie that the new Guardian is living here in London. I want her back."

Evelynn: "You don't own her!"

Elias: "Easy."

Emiri: "Papa?"

Elias: "Sweetheart."

Emiri: "Who's this?"

Xander: "Hello Quinn. I haven't seen you since you were an egg. I would like for you to come with me to live."

Emiri: "What?!"

Evelynn: "You're out of your mind if you think that you're taking Emiri away! She doesn't belong to you."

Elias: "I adopted Emiri when she didn't have any parents. Yes I am her adopted father but it is not up to you to take her. It's up to her."

Xander: "Her name is Quinn and she is still a baby. I will fight you on this!" (turns into a tiger)

Evelynn: "You misunderstood my dad. It's not up to him and it's not up to Emiri."

Xander: "Then who is it up to then?" (growling)

Emma: (red eyes) "It is up to **ME**!"

Elias: "Emma."

Emiri: "Emma!" (goes to her, hugs her)

Emma: "You are not taking her away!"

Xander: "Who are you to talk to me like that?"

Emma: "I'm Emiri's Master and she is my Familiar!"

Xander: "Impossible."

Emma: "I refuse for you to take my Emiri away from me. (holds her hand, demonic voice) SHE'S MINE!"

Evelynn: "Woah."

Elias: "Honey calm down."

Emma: "If you want her, you're gonna have to go through me.." (growling)

Notes: Don't mess with Emma...


	44. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

Emma: "She's mine. If you want her, you're gonna have to go through me."

Elias: "Let's just calm down for a minute."

Xander: (turns back human)

Evelynn: "How did you even find us?"

Xander: "The other day, I crossed pass with you. I smelled a newborn dragon on you."

Evelynn: "Oh."

Xander: "I too lost my mother and now I'm the new guardian."

Elias: "Was your mother killed in a horrific fate?"

Xander: "Something like that. Now I only have myself. Then I heard what happened to the Eastern Guardian. I had seen Quinn when she was an egg and the Dragon told me if anything happened to him that I would take care of her. So I appreciate that you give her to me. She needs to be with the other Guardians."

Emma: "You don't think I'm taking good care of her?"

Xander: "She is not a pet that will do your bidding."

Emma: "I know that! I don't treat her anyway like that! She is family."

Xander: "I don't believe you."

Emma: " **ARE YOU CALLING ME A LIAR?!** "

Elias: "Honey calm down. Just breathe."

Emma: "I don't appreciate you telling me that! Emiri is happy here!"

Emiri: "Uh-huh. I love it here."

Elias: "You can't just tell her what she wants. You are not her father."

Xander: "Neither are you!"

Evelynn: "Okay. I'm kicking his ass." (pounces, roars)

Emma: "Me too!" (pounces)

Elias: "Down girls! Down!" (catches them)

Chise: "We're home."

Emiri: "Mama! Ms. Silver!"

Chise: "What's going on here?"

Silver: (blushing)

Xander: (blushes also)

Chise: "Honey? Who's this?"

Elias took Chise into the kitchen along with Silver and explained what was going on. While they were talking, Silver just stared at the tiger.

Chise: "Another Guardian?"

Elias: (nods) "Mmm. The West."

Chise: "The White Tiger. So he lost his mother too. This has Ashen Eyes written all over it."

Elias: "He wants to take Emiri away."

Emma: "I won't let him!"

Chise: "Honey."

Emma: "Emiri loves us and we love her don't we?"

Elias: "Of course we do."

Emma: "So he can't take her away from us. I know she's a baby but still. She has a right to speak for herself."

Chise: "He is not going to do that. Even if he is a tiger and a Guardian."

Elias: "I agree."

Emiri: "Papa? Mama?"

Elias: "Yes Sweetheart?" (picks her up)

Emiri: "I don't want to leave. Do I have to go with him?"

Chise: "Absolutely not. You're staying here with us."

Emma: "You're with me Emiri. I will protect you."

Emiri: (hugs Elias) "I'm glad."

Xander had seen the whole thing and Evelynn was watching right there watching with him. Later that night, Emiri slept in her dragon form with Emma holding her tightly. Xander saw this. He then thought that this was his chance to pry Emiri away from Emma but then he hesitated. He could tell how much they loved each other. He then turned into his tiger form and went on the roof. Evelynn seen the whole thing and followed after him.

Evelynn: "You really going to take her away from the only family she has?"

Xander: "You're not her family."

Evelynn: "It doesn't matter if we're related or not. Emiri's parents are gone. And that sucks. And when me, my dad, and sister went to figure out what happened, we found her. That sick freak sent demons after her. If Emma hadn't did what she did…."

Xander: "What?"

Evelynn: "My sister sacrificed her life to bring Emiri back to life."

Xander: "She did that?"

Evelynn: "Yep. And just like that Emma made her part of the family. As her Familiar."

Xander: "I want to protect her. There's something bigger going on out there. It's very dangerous. I couldn't protect my mother. Now I'm taking her place and it's up to me to be Guardian."

Evelynn: "I don't know what's out there but if there was a safe place, this is the place. You see how happy she is. Don't take that away from her. Emma is great with Emiri. And my little brother and I should know. Because it's the same way she treats us."

Xander: "I never did ask this but, are you alright?"

Evelynn: "What do you mean?"

Xander: "That girl was kicking you. In the West side of the world, when something like that happens, we kill them for that."

Evelynn: "Yeah… I don't know how that works where you're from, but humans don't do that."

Xander: (deep sniff) "You don't smell human. I mean you sort of do but you smell like Quinn. A Hybrid. Are you like that Mage with the horns?"

Evelynn: "My dad? Yeah."

Xander: "He is an odd creature."

Evelynn: "Watch it..."

Xander: "Sorry. At least your father is in your life."

Evelynn: "Where's your dad?"

Xander: "He wasn't around… After finding out what my mother was, he left her and he didn't want a monster for a son.. Whatever…"

Evelynn: "He's a dick.."

Xander: "Yeah. Whatever. I didn't need him anyway."

Evelynn: "You know the same thing happened to my friend."

Xander: "The little bitch that kicked you?"

Evelynn: "Oh hell no. There's this boy."

Xander: "Oooh…"

Evelynn: "It's nothing like that.. His father left his mother. He seems to have gotten along fine without him."

Xander: "I see."

Evelynn: "Hey if you're staying here, don't be out here. You might have a target on you. Sleep on the couch."

Xander: "You're a very odd girl."

Evelynn: "You're a very odd tiger. G'night."

Xander watched Evelynn go back to her room and just like that, she started to slip and fall. Just in time, Xander caught her with his teeth.

Xander: "Are you alright?"

Evelynn: "I would've been alright! Stupid tiger!"

Xander: "So I should drop you?"

Evelynn: "NO! Pull me up damn it!"

Xander helped Evelynn into the window. While still holding Emma, Emiri opened her eyes just a tiny bit. She could see that Xander and Evelynn look like friends already. The next day, the twins went to school. Emiri sat in her usual spot waiting for them to come back. Xander saw this and tried again.

Xander: "You know. If you come with me, you would meet other Guardians. They have a lot of stories about your daddy."

Emiri: "They do?"

Xander: "Yeah. I know you never knew your father Quinn. And the only thing that you have to remember him by is that locket. He wanted me to take care of you. And with whoever is killing our parents…."

Emiri: "Ashen Eyes.."

Xander: "Who?"

Emiri: "He killed my parents. I would've died too if it weren't for Emma."

Xander: "She really did save your life…"

Emiri: "Mhm. And I love being her Familiar. I rather be that than a Guardian."

Xander: "You don't expect to stay here… Do you Quinn..?"

Emiri: "This is my home. (leaves) And my name is Emiri.."

Xander: "You will always be Quinn to me."

Chise saw Emiri rushed upstairs. Now it was her turn to talk to Xander.

Chise: "She really has adjusted to being here."

Xander: "You're…..You're a Sleigh Beggy.."

Chise: "That's right."

Xander: "How are you still alive?"

Chise: "It's…..It's complicated.."

Xander: "Yet, I'm smelling Dragon on you also. But a different type."

Blake: (squeals)

Xander: "What?"

Blake: (cooing)

Chise: (hands him to him) "It seems he likes you." (giggles) "I also see you already bonded with my daughter."

Xander: "She can't stand me. I'm just trying to keep Quinn safe."

Chise: "You're talking about my eldest daughter. I'm talking about her little sister, Evelynn."

Xander: "Evelynn?"

Chise: "Dark red hair."

Xander: "Oh! Her. She's a handful I bet."

Chise: "Somewhat. She gets that from her father. He's the same way."

Xander: "I don't want Quinn and your daughter to be like this. If they do, they will die."

Chise: "That's a long time before that happens."

Xander: "You don't understand. I don't want this Ashen whoever to come after them and kill them. It would be just like…."

Chise: "Like what?"

Xander: (sighs) "Quinn's mother, the human, she wasn't just the Azure Dragon's mate. The Eastern Guardian was **HER FAMILIAR**."

Chise: "What?!"

Xander: "It's true. And when she was killed, so was he."

Chise: "A Familiar and Master. **_Together_** together?"

Xander: "Yes."

Chise went to Elias' study where she found him going over notes from the church. She told him what Xander said about Quinn's parents.

Elias: "A Familiar and Master as lovers?"

Chise: "Mhm."

Elias: "It's not possible."

Chise: "I thought that too."

Elias: "You and Ruth weren't like that when you formed the Bond."

Chise: "I know. He's like my brother."

Elias: "What about his parents?"

Chise: "His mother and father weren't together long. They had him and he found out that she was, well, a tiger so they broke up."

Elias: "I see. So he is afraid the same horrific outcome will happen to Emma and Emiri."

Chise: "In his way, I guess he does care."

Later on in the evening, Emiri came to sit down and wait for the twins. Xander also came and sat with her and she just sighed. Why can't he just let this go she thought to herself.

Xander: "Quinn. Do you know the legend of The Tiger and The Dragon?"

Emiri: "You mean the two of us?"

Xander: "The Chinese mythology says we're Yin and Yang. Perfect complements. For centuries, Dragons and Tigers can stand on equal grounds with each other. Like my mother and your daddy. They were partners. East and West working together. That's what we should be. We can be together and I can stay by your side and when you're older, you can be the new Eastern Guardian. Keep the legacy of your father alive. He would've wanted that for you. Just like my mother would've for me."

Emiri: "What about Emma? And Evelynn and Mama and Papa and big brother Blake?"

Xander: "I'm sure they would understand that you need to do this. If Emma loves you as she claimed, she needs to let you go and come with me."

Emiri: "Mmm…(looks up) They're back! Emma!" (goes to the door)

Emma: "I'm home Emiri."

Emiri: "Let's make a snack."

Emma: "Okay. (looks at Xander) You're still here?"

Xander: "Yes I am. I stand by my decision."

Emma: "This isn't about you.."

Evelynn: "Okay. Chill out you two. Hey Xander."

Xander: "Hmm?"

Evelynn: "Let's hang out."

Xander was surprised by that. So was Emma but he reluctantly agreed. When they got to the village, they walked around and came into the sweet shop. Around that time, Mitch came to get a few snacks to take home. Just then, Evelynn and Xander came out together. It surprised him so he hid and watched them. Lauren then spotted Mitch hiding.

Lauren: "Uh Mitch?"

Mitch: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! HUH?! Oh.. it's you Lauren."

Lauren: "What are you doing hiding?"

Mitch: "Uh….nothing…."

Lauren: "Is that Evelynn? Who is that with her?"

Mitch: "I don't know… They…they seem to be having a good time together…."

Lauren: "Yeah… Jail-bait…. That guy is twice her age. She looks like she likes him a lot though."

Mitch: (STAB)

Lauren: "I have to admit. They do look good together."

Mitch: ( **STAB!** )

Lauren: _They should hit it off. That means Mitch could finally…_

Mitch: "Lauren…"

Lauren: "HUH?! Yeah?!"

Mitch: "Do you….well…..do you think Lynn likes older guys…?"

Lauren: "What does it matter to you?"

Mitch: "My heart… It feels uneasy…. Why does it bother me to see her with someone like him?"

Lauren: "I'm going home.."

Mitch: "Why?!"

Lauren: "You're so imprudent..."

Mitch: "What does that mean?"

Lauren: "You're too clueless. I will tell you this.. Now you know how it feels…."

Mitch got more puzzled than ever when she said those words. But he put it aside to look at Evelynn and Xander sharing a chocolate bar.

Evelynn: "I love these! Especially when they have M&Ms in them. As you can see I'm obsessed with chocolate. Here! Have some."

Xander: "I shouldn't."

Evelynn: "Come on. One bite."

Xander: (sighs, takes a bite) "Mmm. Good."

Evelynn: "Right?! (takes his hand) Let's go back."

Xander: (blushes) "Uh…yeah…"

Over at the fence, Evelynn and Xander stared at the sunset together. And like that, Evelynn finished the last of the candy bar.

Evelynn: "MMMMMMMMMMM! So good! Dad would scold me if I spoiled my dinner."

Xander: "Then I suggest you chill out with the sweets.."

Evelynn: (laughs) "Good to know. Say Xander?"

Xander: "Mmm?"

Evelynn: "How old are you?"

Xander: "155."

Evelynn: "Woah. So you were born in the 1800s. You look like you're in your 20s though. My dad is the same way. He's ancient but he looks 30-something. That's pretty cool."

Xander: "You could say that. Why are you being nice to me? I could take Quinn away from your family. From your sister.."

Evelynn: "You just seem nice for a Western White Tiger Guardian. Emma loves Quinn. So does my parents, my little brother, Silver, Ruth, and me. She loves us back too. And even if she has the body of a 5 year old. She's still a baby. You would be taking her from the only home she has ever known. It would confuse her. Being a Guardian just sounds like a grown-up job to her. It's a heavy responsibility. Being Emma's Familiar seems like an easy thing for her."

Xander: "Where is your Familiar?"

Evelynn: "….I….I don't have one yet…"

Xander: "Oh… Sorry. That seems like a sore topic for you.."

Evelynn: "You could say that. You kinda remind me of him.."

Xander: "I do?"

Evelynn: "Yeah. He's a dog."

Xander: "A DOG?! (growling) IN WHAT WAY AM I KINDA LIKE A DOG?!"

Evelynn: (laughs) "Sorry dude. Sorry. I meant he's a Cerberus. It's been 2 years since I last saw him. Even though he wasn't my Familiar, I loved him like he was my own. But he had a job to do. To be the Guardian of the Underworld. I wanted him to stay with me. I didn't want him to leave. But I was taking him away from his responsibility."

Xander: "Then you understand. You understand why I must do this."

Evelynn: "Sure I understood. _Did you_?"

Xander: "I-! Oh…. I get it. Quinn still needs to be where she is meant to be…"

Evelynn: "Oh boy. Emma is not gonna like this."

When they got home, Evelynn tried her best get Xander to changed his mind but he was certain that it was decided. They found everyone at the table.

Xander: "It's time. I want Quinn…"

Emma: "Don't do this! I want her to stay here. And she wants that too. Can't you see that? I could teach her things and she would love that."

Emiri: "Mhm! Please don't make me leave!"

Xander: "I want her to be where she is suppose to be. And that's right here. With you Emma."

Emiri: "You mean it?!"

Xander: "I can't take you away from the only home you ever knew."

Emiri: (hugs him) "Thank you!"

Emma: "What changed your mind?"

Xander: "You should talk to your sister."

Chise: "Thank you so much."

Elias: "We will take good care of her."

Xander: "I'll hold you to that. You have good parents Quinn….I mean Emiri."

Emiri: "Thanks."

Xander: "I better get going."

Emma: "What?"

Emiri: "You're leaving?"

Xander: "Yeah. I overstayed my welcome. I don't want to keep burdening these nice people. You be good okay? Goodbye everyone. (blushes) Goodbye Silver."

Silver: (blushes, nods)

Evelynn: "Guess you're leaving huh?"

Xander: "Yeah."

Evelynn: "Now I understand how Emma felt when she met Emiri. I'm…I'm gonna miss you Xander."

Xander: "Me too Evelynn." (pats her head, touches her cheek) "Have a good night everyone. Be a good girl Emiri."

They watched Xander turn back into the form of a White Tiger and head out the door into the night. Emiri couldn't take it anymore. She got from her seat and followed him. Elias and Chise came right behind her.

Emiri: "Hey! Wait! You don't have to leave!"

Xander: "Emiri."

Emiri: "I want to hear more stories about Daddy. You can… **You can stay with us!** "

Emma and Evelynn: "What?!"

Xander: "I don't know."

Emiri: "Please? We can be together just like you said and plus you can be with Ev.."

Xander: "Hmm?"

Emiri: (pulls Evelynn)

Evelynn: "Woah! Hey! What's with you?!"

Emiri: "You can be with Evelynn! **As her Familiar!** "

Evelynn: "Woah! Emiri! Hold on a second."

Emiri: "I won't! You two have fun! You get along together! I seen it. I saw you at the village and on the roof. You two are perfect for each other. I can feel it! Don't you?"

Evelynn: _What are we? A couple?!_

Xander: "I too feel it."

Emiri: "You told me that the Dragon and the Tiger stand together equally. That's the same with Emma and Evelynn. They're like us Xander. Yin and Yang. What do you say?"

Evelynn: "Can I? Mom? Dad?"

Elias: "If that's what you want."

Chise: "I say go for it baby."

Evelynn: "I'm in."

Emiri put Xander's paw in Evelynn's hand. Xander turned human and put his hand on Evelynn's cheek and smiled. She smiled as well. Then Xander scratched her hand.

* * *

A few days passed, the weekend finally came. Xander was sleeping on the couch in his tiger form. Emma and Evelynn saw this and thought it was silly. He should be sleeping in their room.

Evelynn: "So lazy.."

Emma: "Another thing you have in common with him."

Evelynn: "Oh-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha. You said that they feel what we feel right?"

Emma: "Yeah. Why?"

Evelynn started to pinch her cheek **EXTREMELY** hard. This cause the tiger to growl in pain.

Xander: "OW! What the hell?!"

Evelynn: "Come on. You're with me. You don't have to sleep on the couch anymore. We have a room **Mashiro**."

Shiro: "I thought we were fine with calling me **Shiro**."

Evelynn: "Oh yeah.."

Emma: "Why Mashiro?"

Evelynn: "Mashiro means white in Japanese. He doesn't have a middle name like us and Emiri. So it's just **Mashiro Ainsworth**. Isn't that right Shiro?" (rubs his head)

Shiro: (LOUD PURRRRRRRR)

Elias: "You two going around the village again?"

Emiri: "I want to come!"

Shiro: "Yes. We should all go."

Evelynn: "I don't know Shiro. Why don't you be human?"

Shiro: "I really want to stretch my paws."

Elias: "I don't think that's a good idea."

Evelynn: "Dad's right. What would people say about a big tiger walking beside me?"

Shiro: "Hmm.. what are you playing?"

Evelynn: "Bubble Witch 3. This is pretty cool. Especially the one about the cats."

Shiro saw the green cat on Evelynn's phone. He then transformed into a very cute version of the White Tiger.

Shiro: "How's this?"

Evelynn: (picks him up) "This can work. Right Dad?"

Elias: "That can definitely work."

Emma: "How do you do that Shiro?"

Shiro: "It is true that the White Tiger can be very transformative."

Emiri: "You're like a cute kitty cat Shiro."

Shiro: "I'm a tiger Quinn. Remember that. I am nothing like a cat."

Ruth: "I'm home."

Chise: "Welcome home Ruth."

Elias: "Back from the grave I see."

Ruth: "Yeah."

Chise: "You won't believe what's new here."

Ruth: "Oh? How's tha- (sniff) W-What's that smell?!"

Shiro: "This is Ruth?"

Evelynn: "Yeah. He's a Church Grimm."

Shiro: "A dog?!"

Ruth: "A cat?!" (growling, changes to a dog)

Shiro: ( **REOWS!** )

Evelynn: " **SHIRO!** "

Emma: "Uncle Ruth! No! Don't chase Shiro!"

Chise: "Heal Ruth! HEAL! Elias do something!"

Elias: (gets his staff) "You two! Knock it off!"

Elias used his staff to hit both Ruth and Shiro on the head. Because of that, Chise and Evelynn had a headache.

Chise: "OW! Honey!"

Evelynn: "Dad!" (rubbing her head)

Elias: "Oops! Sorry my lovelies. Ruth you need to calm down. Shiro is Evelynn's Familiar."

Ruth: "Why the hell is her Familiar a cat?!"

Chise: "He's not a cat. He's a tiger. The White Tiger."

Ruth: "You're serious?"

Shiro: "Mistress you're right I should be human." (turns human)

Evelynn: "You okay?"

Shiro: "Yeah. Just a splitting headache.."

Elias: "Sorry about that. Are you calm Ruth?"

Ruth: "Maybe.."

Chise: "Shiro. This is my Familiar. Ruth."

Shiro: "I always thought you were a dog person."

Ruth: (growling)

Chise: "You guys go on and have fun."

Evelynn: "Later."

Emiri: "Bye Mama. Bye Papa."

Ruth: "A cat Chise? A CAT?!"

Chise: "That is not a cat! He's a tiger."

Ruth: "Same species!"

Emma and Evelynn arrived with Emiri and Shiro. They went to the arcade and had a blast. They even took pictures together. They went to the crepe stand and Evelynn shared her crepe with Shiro. Mitch came to get some groceries and that's when he saw them he got that uneasy in his heart again.

Evelynn: "Hey Shiro."

Shiro: "Hmm?"

Evelynn: "I'm glad you're part of this family now."

Shiro: "Of course. I hope you'll have me Mistress."

Evelynn: "There you go again."

Shiro: "What?"

Evelynn: "You called me your mistress. I'm just Evelynn."

Shiro: "I figured you would like that."

Evelynn: "I would love it if you called me Lynn or Lynnie. We're close aren't we. I would be fine with that."

Shiro put his arm around her which surprised her a bit. He then put his hand on her chin lifting it up. That made Mitch's heart feel like it had stopped.

Shiro: "I hope we can have good memories together Lynn."

Evelynn: "Yeah. That would be great."

Mitch: "L-Lynn…"

Shiro: "I'm starting to grow very fond of you Lynn."

Evelynn: (hugs him) "Me too."

Mitch started to get a bit upset. He then ran towards them when broke their bonding moment.

Mitch: "GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Mitch came in about to punch Shiro but he tripped and fell on his face right in front of them.

Evelynn: "Mitch?"

Mitch: (muffled) "Hey Lynn."

Evelynn: "What's with you dude?"

Mitch: "I uh…well… I saw you with this guy the other day and I was wondering what's going on between you and him."

Evelynn: "Oh. That's right. This is your first time meeting him. Show him Shiro. It's okay. He's one of Dad's magic students."

Shiro: (changes to tiger, ROARS)

Mitch: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! TIGER! RUN LYNN!"

Evelynn: "Yeah he's my tiger."

Mitch: "Huh?"

Evelynn: "He's my Familiar."

Mitch: "HUH?!"

Evelynn: "Shiro. This is my best friend Mitch. And Mitch, this is my Familiar. The White Tiger, Shiro."

Mitch: "So there's nothing going on between you two?"

Evelynn: "Uh…no?"

Mitch: "Thank goodness."

Evelynn: "Why does that bother you?"

Mitch: "Nothing." (blushes) "I'll see you at school okay?"

Evelynn: "Sure."

Mitch: "Later."

Evelynn: "What a weirdo."

Shiro: (chuckles) "You love him Lynn."

Evelynn: "I WHAT?!" (red in the face)

Shiro: "I have your feelings and desires now. You wish to be close to him this Mitch. Or is his name Arthur?"

Evelynn: "How could you possibly know that?"

Shiro: "Well you like being near him and you like that he can tell you anything that even he hasn't even told his best friend. You also like how he teaches you about the wonders of the modern world."

Evelynn: "I guess that's true."

Shiro: "So how do you feel about him?"

Evelynn: "I sorta like him."

Shiro: "That can't possibly be enough. I know you now. I love Quinn. I'm starting to love Emma. And I love you mostly." (kisses her hand)

Evelynn: "Shiro.."

Shiro: "There's nothing wrong with that."

Evelynn: "I guess you're right. Can we go home?"

Shiro: "Where do you get this stubborn streak from?"

Emiri: "You guys!"

Emma: "What were you two talking about?"

Evelynn: "Nothing…" (blushing)

Shiro: "Hmm."

Emma: "Mom says we have to go back. We got a new magic lesson."

Emiri: "Yeah. Let's all do it together. We're equals now. Right Shiro?"

Shiro: "That's right. Dragons and Tigers are considered equals."

Emma: "Like sisters."

Evelynn: "And Familiar and Master."

So the four of the walked hand in hand together all the way home as equals.

Notes: A Dragon and a Tiger are equal to each other. Now where have I heard that before? (hint hint) Also, a Familiar being in love with the Master? Where have I heard that before? (hint HINT)


	45. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

Emma: "We're getting new phones?"

Chise: "Mhm. I should have did this before your birthday but we've been busy. I needed to change mine too."

Evelynn: "That's right. Our two year thingy is up."

Chise: "Do you know who else needs a phone?"

Emma, Evelynn along with Chise looked at Elias who was deep in his letters from the church. Even still he felt 3 sets of eyes staring at him. A few days passed, the girls got the new phones. Evelynn got the one with the battery that last 3 days and Emma got the IPhone with the watch to go with it. Chise went and sat on Elias' lap which surprised him. He was even more surprise when Chise gave him his phone.

Elias: "Darling. I do not need one of these little things.."

Emma: "It's not so bad Dad."

Evelynn: "Yeah. It's easy once you get use to it. And plus you can play games, take selfies, and get things done quicker."

Elias: "I am an old fashioned man. I did not have a phone back then, I don't need one now."

Chise: "Give it a chance." (kisses his skull)

Shiro: (landing on Evelynn's head) "Is that a new phone Mistress?"

Evelynn: "It sure is Shiro."

Emiri: "Do we get phones too?"

Elias: "You two can communicate with the twins through thought. You don't need phones."

Elias tried pressing on the phone but got frustrated. He started tap down on it hard then let out a frustrated huff and a growl.

Elias: "Why isn't this working?!"

Emma: "Don't be so angry Daddy."

Elias: "I don't understand how you, your sister, and your mother can do this sort of thing so easily."

Evelynn: "Maybe is because we're not wearing gloves."

Elias: "My gloves?"

Emma: "Take your gloves off and you will do great."

Blake: (CRYING LOUDLY)

Chise: "Uh-oh."

Emiri: "What's wrong with big brother?"

Silver went upstairs to check on him. After a few minutes, she came back downstairs with a screaming Blake in her hands. She gave Blake to Elias in a hurry and gave Chise a note: **_The young master is teething!_**

Chise: "Oh my poor baby."

Blake: (CRYING AND SCREAMING)

Chise: "I know it hurts sweetie. You're growing up. There, there."

Evelynn: "Oh boy. Here comes the first fang."

Silver: "Mm-mm."

Chise: "No fang?"

Silver: (sadly)

Emma: "So he's ordinary. He doesn't have mage talent like us?"

Evelynn: "We showed it early when we were his age. Why isn't he?"

Blake: (crying)

Elias: (nuzzles him) "It's alright. He will show it soon. I know he will."

Chise: "That's right. He just a **late bloomer**."

Emiri: "Don't cry big brother."

Blake: (sniffles, takes Elias finger and sucks it)

Elias: (chuckles)

Chise: "Aw. (rubs his hair) I should let Shannon know he's teething."

Elias: "I know you have it in you, my son."

Blake: "Nom?"

Elias: "It's in there. I can feel it." (licks his hair)

* * *

6 months passed, Chise brought Blake downstairs.

Blake: "Surpise?"

Chise: "That's right. It's downstairs."

Blake: "Wha?"

Chise: (giggles) "You'll see. Be patient."

When they got into the kitchen…

Everyone: "SURPRISE!"

Evelynn: "Happy Birthday baby brother."

Emma: "We love you."

Blake: (happy squeal)

Emiri: "Happy Birthday big brother."

Shiro: "1-year-old."

Ruth: "Hard to believe."

Chise: "Blakey. You wanna blow out your candle?"

Blake: "Yeah!"

Elias: "That's my boy."

Silver place a piece of cake on the table with the number 1 candle lit up. Blake took a deep breathe and blew out the candle along with spitting.

Renfred: "Nice cute kid.."

Alice: "Shh….."

Evelynn:: "I'm not eating that. That is his."

Adolf: "Go on Tory. Give him your gift."

Tory: "Good! I got him a big stuff toy."

Chise: "That is big."

Elias: "He's just started to walk Tory."

Elias and Chise watched Tory set the big bear down. They then saw Blake try to stand up. He then tried to walk toward the bear. When he rushed at it, he gave it a big hug. A bit later on Emma and Evelynn were talking to Will. Renfred saw this and then looked over at Elias and Chise who were talking to Yuuji and Stella. Tory saw that and went over to him.

Tory: "I know what you're thinking."

Renfred: "I know what I'm doing Tory."

Tory: "Yeah but asking his 8-year-old daughters to join the College in his own home is a death wish."

Renfred: "Be quiet.."

Will: "Daddy."

Renfred: "Hey there bud. Girls."

Emma: "Hello Mr. Mikhail."

Renfred: "Why don't you go where Mommy is. I want to talk to the twins."

Will: "Okay."

Tory: "Hey girls."

Evelynn: "Hey."

Emma: "Hi Mr. Innis."

Renfred: "How are you liking the 3rd grade?"

Evelynn: "We just went from adding and subtracting to multiplying and dividing.. What do you think?"

Renfred: "That must be irritable."

Tory: "I heard that you have a dragon and a tiger as a familiar. Both of you."

Renfred: "Yes. And they happen to be 2 of the Big Four no less. Congratulations. Listen girls. I know you enjoy going to a normal school. But don't you think you could expand your mage talents elsewhere?"

Tory: "Like a magic school."

Emma: "Magic school?"

Renfred: "We were thinking that you two should join the College."

Evelynn: "College? That's for like big kids isn't it?"

Tory: "No, no, no, no."

Renfred: "It's a school for children with magic talent. Like you and my son."

Emma: "Our parents are teaching us. Along with two others. We're fine."

Renfred: "They could come too."

Over to where the others were, Simon came up along with Angelica and with Lindel's Selkie, Merituuli.

Chise: "He couldn't make it huh?"

Merituuli: "I'm sorry Robin.. New dragons are hatching. My master needed to stay and care for them. But he sends gifts for his grandson. (looks at Emiri) A dragon with a human form. We would be happy to take this dragon off your hands."

Emiri: "Ah! (jumps in Elias' arm) Papa!"

Shiro: "Don't even try it."

Elias: "Thank you but we'll take care of this one."

Chise: "Yes. She's ours."

Simon: "I didn't think this bonehead would adopt. **OW**!"

Elias: (hits him with staff) "Shut up."

Simon: (chuckles) "I kid. I kid."

Chise: (laughs)

Simon took a good look at Blake's hair. No sign of horns anywhere. He then took a good look at Blake's mouth which made Blake giggle.

Chise: "Simon?"

Elias: "What are you doing to our son?"

Simon: "Nothing! Checking for cavities."

Angelica: "He's checking to see that he doesn't have fangs."

Elias: "He's a late bloomer."

Chise: "He'll get there eventually."

Simon: "For your sake I hope not."

Angelica: (picks him up) "You're right. I'm not sensing him with talent at all. But I know he'll get there too. Just like his sisters."

Blake: (giggles)

Elias: "His sisters think the…..same…..way."

Chise: "Babe? What wrong…Uh-oh…"

Elias saw Renfred and Tory talking to the twins about the College. He went over but Chise grabbed him by the hand.

Elias: "Darling let go.."

Chise: "I know. I know you're angry but think about what you going to do. Don't lose your temper. This is our son's first birthday party."

Elias: "I know. It's just... That fool did this before. He wanted the girls to join the College and I said no."

Chise: "I think the girls are explaining that they're not interested themselves."

Elias: "I will handled this."

Chise: "Honey! Oh geez.."

Emma: "We're really okay where we are. Right Sis?"

Evelynn: "Yeah. We're good at our school. Sure the homework just got harder but we love it there."

Renfred: "You two shouldn't be in a place where your kind don't belong. At the College you can learn a whole lot more."

Emma and Evelynn: _Persistent isn't he…_

Emma: "Mr. Mikhail. We're flattered but we're going to have to decline your generous offer."

Tory: "Ooh. Speaking like her daddy. So cute."

Elias: "They said that they're not interested Renfred…"

Evelynn: "Dad."

Elias: "My daughters are happy where they are Renfred. You should just give it up."

Renfred: "They are not normal Ainsworth. Are you going to let their power run wild? You can't just teach them yourself. That goes the same for the other ones that you have as your private students. You can't teach them want we can."

Elias: "You are not responsible for my children or my students."

Renfred: "Face it Bonehead. The only one who needs normal school is your **NORMAL** son."

Elias: " **?!** " (red eyes replace hazel)

Chise: "Uh oh.."

Alice: "Damn it Mikhail…"

Shiro: "Mutt. This would be the perfect time to get them away from those two."

Ruth: "For once I agree with you cat."

Shiro: "Come with me Mistress."

Evelynn: "Wait.."

Ruth: "Come on Emma."

Simon: "This is suppose to be a party."

Renfred: "He's nothing like you. Thank God. And he will never be…-"

Before he could say anything else, Elias grabbed him by the shirt and flung him on the wall growling at him shocking everyone.

Adolf: "Woah! Easy!"

Tory: "AAAAAHH!"

Emma and Evelynn: "Dad!"

Chise: "Angie. I'm going to need my son."

Angie: "Hmm?"

Chise: "He may not have mage talent right now but there is one thing very magical he can do. Come here baby. Time to calm down Daddy."

Elias: "Say that my son is normal one more time. I dare you.."

Yuuji: "Walk away man."

Chise: "I got this Fumiki."

Renfred: "It's true. Don't tear off my head because you don't want to hear the truth about your sorry excuse of a son."

Elias: (GROWLING)

Chise: "Babe! Wait!"

Elias: (snarls)

Blake: (reaches for him) "Daddy!"

At that moment, Elias' eyes went back to hazel. He release Renfred and pick up Blake who was playing with his hair.

Blake: (laughs) "Daddy."

Elias: "Thank you for calming me down, son."

Chise: "Whew.."

Alice: "That was too close."

Chise: "You need to talk to your husband Alice. That was low.."

Alice: "I know. I'm sorry Chise."

That evening, Elias sat in his chair with Emiri in her dragon form and Blake in his arms sleeping with his thumb in his mouth. Elias stroke his black hair to the side and nuzzle his head.

Elias: "You are not a sorry excuse. You are special."

Emiri: "Papa?"

Elias: "Hmm?"

Emiri: "Is big brother going to be around forever like us?"

Elias: "I know he will."

Chise: "Hey you guys are still up. It's time for bed."

Emiri: "Even me Mama?"

Chise: (giggles) "Silly dragon. It is way past your bedtime. You're a baby dragon after all."

Elias: "I'll take him."

Chise: "Hey. You sure you wanna go to work tomorrow after all that?"

Elias: "As long as that scar-faced imbecile keeps his distance from me, I won't have to kill him."

Chise: (chuckles) "We'll see."

When he got to Blake's room, he put his snout in Blake's hair who was still sleep. He placed him down and headed out the door.

Elias: "Happy Birthday Blake."

* * *

The next day, at the College, a few of the students greeted Elias as they headed to class. Then suddenly, he was approached by Adolf and Tory. Just then he wanted to turn the other way and close the classroom door on them.

Adolf: "Aw wait Elias! Come on! I'm just as surprised as you are."

Tory: "And again, I told him not to do it."

Elias: "What do you want?"

Adolf: "Headmistress wants to see you. What for? I have no clue. Don't worry. I'll watch your class."

Tory: "Come on. I'll take you there."

When they got there, Tory led him inside while Renfred watch him go in. He roughly pulled him back which startled him.

Tory: "Woah."

Renfred: "Why does the headmistress want to see that freak for?"

Tory: "I don't know either."

Elias: "Hello? You wish to see me?"

Headmistress: "Yes. Please sit down Thorn. This is the administrator of the College."

Elias: "Nice to meet you."

Administrator: "I've heard so much about you from the Headmistress and the other teachers."

Elias: "Good things I hope."

Administrator: "I don't recall marrying a student good. And a Sleigh Beggy no less. One that should have dies years ago but still lives. I wonder to myself, why should I give one to you of all people? A monster."

Elias: (tries to stay calm)

Headmistress: "Please sir. He's the best teacher here. Regardless of what he is. The students respect him."

Administrator: "He has already broken some rules. Taking in a Sleigh Beggy, using his form in front of other people, oh and there's one about the Dragon's Curse and a little girl. And on top of that, he fell in love with his student. Now there are more of his kind. 3 of them. Am I correct Mr. Ainsworth? 2 daughters and a son?"

Elias: "I think I need to leave."

Headmistress: "Professor wait."

Administrator: "I guess I was right. A monster will always be a monster."

Elias: "You are wrong.."

Administrator: "Excuse me?"

Elias: "Yes I am a monster underneath this human facade. And centuries ago, I terrorized humans. I even hated children before. I couldn't stand them. They were afraid of me long ago. No one wanted to be anywhere near someone like me. Part of me wondered why I wanted to live among side humans. I knew nothing about them. I thought I was better alone away from them until…Until…"

Administrator: "Until?"

Elias: "My wife. Chise. Though she was not my wife at the time I brought her home with me. I treated her as my family. And because of her, I learned much about the world around it. She is my teacher of all things human. I didn't have any emotions before her. Now I do. I know how I feel about humans. Even the children. And yes, after the many years I spent with Chise, we have become very intimate. I fell in love with her. We talk things out. And because of her, I know how to love. I know how to be a father. I took care of my girls after they were born and while Chise was in Anthill recovering giving birth to them. I thought I could do that on my own but I had help from my friends. My girls love and respect me. They are 8. Almost 10 years old. And as for my son, who just turned 1 yesterday, I do not care if he has horns or not. I will still love him. Whether he has magic in him or doesn't. I am proud of who I become. I came to like little ones. Even my own students. I let them know that they can be excellent mages, witches, and wizards someday. The same with my personal students. My daughters and their friends. And I am proud to have Chise as my wife and I am proud to be her husband. She inspires me to be a better man. A better husband and a good father. So if there are anymore questions or insults you want to hurl my way, you know where to find me. I'm sorry for my behavior mam." (walks away)

Administrator: "Professor Ainsworth. Sit down."

Elias: (rolled his eyes, sits down)

Administrator: "That was an impassioned and powerful response."

Headmistress: "I agree."

Administrator: "In fact it was just what I was looking for."

Elias: "I do not follow. Why attack me that way."

Administrator: "I wanted to see if you could defend yourself. This was an trial Professor."

Elias: "For?"

Administrator: "Your future. We've been looking for someone like you. You're just the type we need."

Elias: "You need me. For what?"

Administrator: "To be **headmaster**."

Elias couldn't believe what he was hearing. His heart was skipping a beat.

Elias: "You want me…as headmaster of the College?"

Administrator: "Actually your own school of Magecraft. It will take 2 years to build but we would be happy to have you run it. I look forward to working with you. What do you say?"

Headmistress: "You don't have to think it over right away."

Elias: "Thank you. I will give you an answer as soon as possible."

Administrator: "I look forward to it."

Once Elias left the office, he continued to teach his classes like everything is normal. When he got home, something came and attack his leg. When he looked down and just smiled.

Blake: "Daddy home."

Elias: "Hello. What's that in your hand?"

Blake: "Candy."

Elias: (picks him up) "Don't eat too much."

Blake: (hands him a piece)

Elias: "Thank you son. Chise. I'm home."

Chise: "Hi honey."

Elias: "Is it okay to give him candy?"

Chise: "He gave me the eyes. Those cute hazel puppy eyes. I couldn't resist."

Elias: "He gets that from his father."

Chise: (giggles) "Yes he does. You okay?"

Elias: "Just a very eventful day."

Chise: "Tell me."

Elias: "The headmistress wanted to see me."

Chise: "What about?"

Elias: "They want me to be headmaster."

Chise: ( **SCREAMS** )

Elias: " **?!** "

Chise jumped on him and kissed his nose and cheek.

Chise: "They want you to be the headmaster of the College?!"

Elias: "No they're building a school for me in 2 years."

Chise: "Did you say yes?"

Elias: "No I didn't. Not yet."

Chise: (takes Blake) "Aw. How come? This is huge."

Elias: "It is?"

Ruth: "Of course it is. I would take the job."

Shiro: "Wait until the girls hear this. Congratulations."

Evelynn: "We're home."

Emma: "Dad. Hazel gave this big envelope to us and told us to give it to you."

Elias looked at the letter. His eyes widened like he had completely forgotten about it.

Chise: "What was the letter about?"

Elias: (quickly puts it away) "It's nothing. Actually…"

Chise: "Hmm…?"

Elias: "I will tell you later."

Shiro: "Mistress. Your father has excellent news."

Evelynn: "Really? What is it Dad?"

Elias: "I have been asked to be a headmaster at another school."

Emma: "Dad! That's incredible!"

Chise: "Isn't it?!"

Evelynn: "So wait. We're moving?"

Chise: "No, no, no sweetie. This is still our home."

Evelynn: "Whew. Thank goodness. Did you say yes?"

Elias: "You think I should?"

Everyone: " **YES!** "

Blake: "Go Daddy."

Silver: (thumbs up)

Elias: "Well. I guess I am."

Later that night, Elias held on to a letter and what looked like two passports. Chise came and hugged him from behind and kissed his horns.

Chise: "I'm so proud of you."

Elias: "I'm glad but you probably wouldn't be in a few minutes."

Chise: "Why's that?"

Elias: "Although I have to have one for Blake, Emiri, and Shiro."

Chise: "Elias. You're scaring me."

Elias: "I'm sorry.."

Elias showed Chise the two passports. There were pictures of Emma and Evelynn. Only their names weren't on there but different ones. For Emma's fake name, it was Sara Thornhill. For Evelynn's fake name, it was Lynn Thornhill. Chise was at a lost for words but Elias could tell she was angry. But what surprised him was a hug from her.

Elias: "I thought you would be furious with me."

Chise: "I am a tiny bit. I would've did the same thing. But we can't let him scare us like this okay? You did this when you went with him to dinner didn't you?"

Elias: "Yes."

Chise: "We should hold on to these."

Elias: "You positive?"

Chise: "Mhm. Just in case." (puts the passports in the drawer)

Elias: (holds her tightly) "The weekend. Let's go to our summer home."

Chise: "You mean?"

Elias: "It's time we looked at those ruins."

Chise: "Yeah. But what about the kids?"

Elias: "We'll figure something out soon. Right now.." (gets on her)

Chise: (squeals happily)

When Elias arrived at the College, the Headmistress and the Administrator were talking so he walked up to them. Renfred saw this and listened closely.

Elias: "I talked it over with my family. They are overjoyed."

Headmistress: "I bet they were."

Administrator: "Have you made your decision?"

Elias: "I have. I'll do it."

Administrator: (shakes his hand) "Excellent! We would be very happy to have you, **Headmaster Ainsworth**."

Headmistress: "Just a minute. He is still my professor. But congratulations."

Elias: "Thank you.

At the twins' school, they just stared out the window very happily.

Emma: "Our dad. A headmaster."

Evelynn: "That is awesome."


	46. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

Elias and Chise just laid in bed. He was human and she just kissed his shoulder. She could tell he had a lot on his mind.

Chise: "Morning. Is this about the passports or about being headmaster?"

Elias: "Can't it be both my love?"

Chise: "Yeah. But it's mostly about the passports with me. Why didn't you tell me?"

Elias: "Cause I knew you would talk me out of it."

Chise: "True but I would've help. Elias. You do realized that if we let him scare us, then he wins. We can't live in fear."

Elias: "I don't want to lose them. Their lives are more important than a legend."

Chise: "How can we know what the legend says if we haven't seen it yet."

Elias: "One person somewhat saw it."

Chise: (chuckles) "Our little girl."

Evelynn: "HIYAH! HA! NICE TRY!" (playing Nintendo Switch)

Elias: "I curse the day she won that thing…"

Chise: "It keeps her busy."

Elias: "She should be busy doing her math and social studies homework. Isn't she barely passing those subjects?"

Chise: "Ha. Ha. Okay Daddy. Stick to what we discuss."

Evelynn: "You're going down! Ha!"

Chise: (take Evelynn's earbuds out) "Hi Sweetie."

Evelynn: "Oh hey guys."

Chise: (takes her game) "How about we put that away for a bit. We wanna talk to you."

Evelynn: "Okay. (pauses game) So what's up?"

Elias: "Sweetheart do you remember that place you saw in the water that day?"

Evelynn: "The ruins! You're going back? Can I come?"

Elias: "It be best you stay here."

Evelynn: "Why?"

Chise: "Daddy and I will check it out. Besides the last time we were there, you almost drowned. You would be safer her."

Evelynn: "Geez. My horns are too big when I was born, I get stabbed, and I almost sunk underwater. I'm okay. I can handle it. You two are treating me like Blake. A baby.."

Elias: "We know you are not a baby. You are a big girl. You need to stay here with your brothers and sisters. Can you do that?"

Evelynn: "I guess so. But do you two even know where to look?"

Chise: "I sure we can find it."

On the day of departure, Elias and Chise hugged all 4 of them. Emiri felt sad a bit but not as sad as Blake.

Blake: (whines, reaches for them)

Emma: "There, there. Looks like Blake is have a bit of separations anxiety."

Blake: (whines) "Mommy! Daddy!"

Emma: "They're coming back."

Evelynn: "Yeah. Cheer up."

Emiri: "Bye Mama. Bye Papa."

Elias: "Be good. All four of you. Listen to Silver, Ruth, and Shiro. Okay?"

Chise: "Can you two put aside your insignificant cat and dog grudges?"

Shiro: "Of course."

Ruth: "Sure."

Chise: "Ruth…"

Ruth: "I promise!"

Elias: "Take care of them Silver."

Silver: (takes Emiri's hand) "Mhm."

They watched as they disappeared. Blake started to cry in Emma's shirt. Emma reassure him that they will return home. When Elias and Chise got to the villa of their summer home, while Chise was picking up some supplies at the shopping district, Elias left a note for Sanford when he would return home.

Later on in the afternoon, Chise followed Elias to where he saved Evelynn. He had his sleeves rolled up while Chise was were a tank top and shorts.

Chise: "Here?"

Elias: "That's right. According to Sanford last year, this is a very deep lake." (removes his vest)

Chise watched while flushed as he removed his vest and shirt. Just as he was about to remove his pants, he felt something hit his neck.

Elias: "Swim trunks?"

Chise: "Yeah. I got them earlier."

Elias: "I appreciate that. I'll go under. You stay here."

Chise: "Excuse me?!"

Elias: "I don't want what happen to Evelynn to happen to you."

Chise: (pouts) "What bullshit.."

Elias: (sighs) "Honey. It would be best if…..I…ay-yi-yi. W-ha…(ahem) What are you doing Chise?"

Chise: "I got one too. Isn't this swimsuit so cute?"

Elias: "Very arousing actually."

Chise: "Come on. You put yours on too. We got an underwater city to find."

Elias: "It is a fair distance where we are going so you should follow behind me."

Chise: "I know. How do they feel?"

Elias: "Slightly comfortable."

When he got in the water with Chise, his trunks became bubbles which made Chise laugh so he pushed them down feeling embarrassed.

Chise: (laughs) "Come on." (inhales)

Elias: "Chise…"

Chise: (nervous laughing) "Can you lead the way because I have no idea where I'm going."

Elias: (chuckles) "Sure."

Elias dived in with Chise following right behind. They swam for a while until they found the trench where Evelynn almost was. When they got there, Elias squinches closely and saw the underwater temple. He grabbed Chise's hand and went over there. If there is a ruin were we can breathe for a bit….There. Elias saw what look like stair and went inside the ruin. They went all the way to the top until they were out of water.

Chise: (coughing)

Elias: (coughing) "Are you alright?"

Chise: "I'm fine. We're really far underwater."

Elias: "We are. Want to try again."

Chise: "Why didn't we learn a breathing under water spell?"

Elias: (laughs) "That is a good question. It just never occurred to me. Shall we?" (inhales)

Chise: (inhales)

They dove back down and looked around. Chise then saw what look like writing and when she saw a picture staring at her, she became frightened. Elias rubbed her shoulder let her know it was alright. He then went down to read the writing on the picture. After a few minutes, he pointed back up saying let's go back.

Elias: "Incredible. A complete history of this town. It's like Sanford described it but he was off on some details. If I read a bit more, I ca-"

Chise: "Ashen Eyes. The Big Four. Our girls. What does it say about them?"

Elias: "I don't know. But we'll find out. Follow me." (inhale)

They went further down and saw what Evelynn saw. Two girls destroying Ashen Eyes. While Elias was reading that, Chise looked up and saw the two girls holding hands. She looked further and something shocked her. She swam quickly back to Elias who was still reading and dragged him over. He saw what she was talking about and started reading. The more he read, the more shocked he became. He then saw the turtle, the bird, the tiger, and the dragon forming around the girls. They then saw what looked like something gold coming in the center and circling around them. When they read further, they saw what looked like one girl. Elias looked to where Chise was. She was looking at what look like children of the Big Four. She then pointed and up and he followed her.

Chise: (gasps) "The children of the tiger, the dragon, the turtle, and the bird."

Elias: "What about them?"

Chise: "He wasn't after the parents. He was after the children."

Elias: "Because they're part human, part Fae."

Chise: "Right. What did it say what you were reading?"

Elias: "Our girls… they fuse together."

Chise: "What?"

Elias: "They fuse to be one being. It says something about the Guardians using their power together and then some other one deity appears."

Chise: "I thought there were 4 guardians."

Elias: "According to murals, **there's another**."

Once they got back to the surface, they just sat there. This was still a lot to process. Elias put his head on her shoulder wondering if she was alright.

Chise: "I'm petrified."

Elias: "As am I."

Chise: "We definitely need to have one for Emiri, Blake, and Shiro."

Elias: "You're right. Emiri and Shiro are in danger as well."

* * *

Back at the house, Blake started to throw a tantrum and cry. He really wants Elias and Chise to come home.

Blake: (CRYING AND SCREAMING)

Emma: "Blakey please stop crying…"

Ruth: "He wants Mommy and Daddy." (picks him up)

Blake: (sniffles)

Emiri: "Maybe big brother is hungry."

Emma: "Good thinking."

Emma went to the fridge and got a cold bottle of chocolate milk. She then gave it to Blake. One suck and he was enjoying himself deeply in chocolatey goodness. Emma then pat his back.

Blake: (BLECHES)

Ruth: "Good. He settled down."

Evelynn: "That milk made him stop crying about **Mom and Dad**."

Ruth: "Oh no!"

Emma: "Evelynn!"

Blake: ( **CRYING** )

Emma: "Grrr."

Evelynn: "My bad."

Emma: "Mom…."

Evelynn: "Dad…."

Emma and Evelynn: "COME HOME!"

Elias and Chise got back to the summer house. Elias wanted to lock the door but seeing the strap on Chise's bikini got him distracted. Chise felt his hand tickled the stroke of her neck. It made tingle and feel aroused. She started to feel turned on. She became surprised when he kissed her and suck her neck. She started to moan and stroke his hair. Chise started to undo her swim top which fell to the floor. That made him pick her up and go to the bedroom leaving the bikini top at the door.

She felt the string of her bottom half slowly untie from her body leaving her completely bare. He started kissing her whole body. He suddenly couldn't take it anymore. He removed his swim shorts and started positioning himself inside her. She started moving her hips with his. Chise started biting his neck making him growl with lust. It made him go faster. He started to groan meaning he was going to release his semen in her. It felt so amazing. She smiled at him and he could see that she does the same.

Elias: "You're so beautiful. Why?"

Chise: "Why what?"

Elias: "Why do you still look like a teenager?"

Chise: "I….I don't know."

Elias: "It matters not to me. I love you no matter what."

Chise: (gets on him) "I don't wanna talk about it just yet. Not right now. I want you right now."

Elias: "I want you as well." (hugs her)

Chise could feel him sucking on her breasts. They just couldn't stop such bliss. He was going faster making her bounce up and down. She started to cum right away. It felt warm to him. It didn't take long from him to do the same thing. Chise heavily panted and laid on his chest.

Chise: "That was wonderful."

Elias: "Mhm."

Chise: "I wonder how the kids are doing?"

Elias: "Should I call them?"

Chise: (giggles) "We can't call them like this."

Elias: "How about another few minutes."

Chise: "Oh Elias."

* * *

The next day, Emma came and saw Evelynn and Blake sleeping on the couch with Shiro in his Tiger form. She went to them and poke Evelynn on the cheek.

Evelynn: "What's up?"

Emma: "Silver said that we could go to the park while she and Ruth go shopping."

Blake: "Mama? Daddy?"

Evelynn: "Uh-oh. We better take him before he explodes."

Once they got to the park, Blake waddle over to play in the sand.

Emma: "As long as we don't say you know who and keep him occupied. He should be fine."

Evelynn: "Yep." (playing her game)

Emma: "Try not to get distracted. I'll be right back."

Evelynn: (distracted) "Mhm.."

Much later, it was time for the siblings to go so Evelynn got the baby and they were on the way home. When they got home, the twins were surprised that there wasn't a peep from Blake.

Evelynn: "Looks like Silver and Ruth aren't back yet."

Emma: "Yeah. He's so sweet."

Evelynn: "And he stinks."

Emma: "We should changed him when we get inside."

Once they got inside, Shiro came in after tucking Emiri for her nap. He took one look at Blake and realized that something wasn't right.

Shiro: "Uh….Mistress?"

Evelynn: "What's up Shiro?"

Shiro: "I have not been in this family for long. But Blake has black hair and hazel eyes right?"

Emma: "That's right."

Evelynn: "What are you getting at?"

Shiro: "Oh it's just that either your baby brother changed hair and eye color or…."

Emma: "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! WE GOT THE **WRONG BABY**!"

Evelynn: "Oh shit! Shit! Shit! Mom and Dad will kill us! For sure!"

Emma: "How did this happen?! Evelynn! You were suppose to be watching him! What happened to our baby brother?!"

Evelynn: "I…..I…I don't know. I was watching him and then I saw that I had a rare item. I turned my head for a bit."

Emma: " **EVELYNN YOSHI AINSWORTH!** "

Evelynn: "Chill out big sis. It could be worse."

(phone vibrating)

Emma: "Who's calling you?

Evelynn: (shows her, frightened squealing) "It's Dad.."

Emma: "Answer!"

Evelynn: "You answer!"

Emma: "No you!"

Evelynn: "You know how Dad is! We'll never hear the end of it!"

Emma: " **WE?!** "

Evelynn: "Hello?"

Elias: "Honey is that you? Your voice on the phone is different."

Evelynn: "H-Hey Dad."

Chise: "Hi. How's it going over there?"

Evelynn: "We are doing great. Everyone is fine."

Emma: (growls)

Elias: "How's Blake?"

Chise: "Yes. How's my baby?"

Evelynn: (pulls phone away) "THEY KNOW!"

Shiro: "Be calm Mistress."

Emma: "Answer them already."

Evelynn: (deep breathe) "He is asleep. He misses both of you."

Chise: "AW! I miss him too."

Elias: "You two take good care of your little brother."

Chise: "Ruth will be home soon."

Evelynn: "We won't let him out of our sigh—OWWW!"

Emma: (pinches her)

Shiro: "OW!"

Elias: "Are you alright?"

Evelynn: "I'm okay. Dad. What did you find out about the ruins?"

Elias: "I…..uh….I couldn't reach it. I would need to look somewhere else."

Evelynn: "Oh….Okay. You tell us what you saw right?"

Elias: "…Of course I would sweetheart."

Chise: (holds him)

Elias: "What we do, it's best for all of you. Remember that."

Evelynn: "Uh….okay."

Chise: "We love you. We'll see you tomorrow. Okay?"

Evelynn: "Okay. Bye you guys." (hangs up) "That was too close."

Emma: "Forgive me Shiro."

Shiro: "For?"

Emma: "Well you are her familiar. So…."

( **WHACK!** )

Evelynn and Shiro: "OW WHY?!"

Emma: "Now let's get our brother!"

Emma, Evelynn, and Shiro went out the door as fast as possible then they realized something….

Shiro: "Aw fuck!"

Evelynn: "We left Emiri!"

Emma: "How could we have missed this?!"

Evelynn: "She's your familiar!"

Emma: "We're bad at this!"

Emma went upstairs and picked up the sleepy dragon. And they headed out the door with the other baby boy. When they got to the park. They looked around for Blake.

Evelynn: "LITTLE BROTHER!"

Emiri: "BIG BROTHER!"

Shiro: "Where are you Blake?!

Emma: "Guys! Look."

They looked across the park and saw a boy and a girl carrying Blake. And they were looking worried.

Boy: "Evan!"

Girl: "Evan?"

Evelynn: "Hey! You two! That's our brother!"

Blake: (reaches) "Evlynn!"

Evelynn: "Hey! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Blake. I'll never lose sight of you again."

Blake: (hugs her) "Mmm!"

Emma: "I believe this is yours."

Boy: "Thanks. We dodged a bullet there."

Evelynn: "So did we."

Girl: "Can you believe what would happen if our parents found out?"

Shiro: "We would die."

Girls: "Totes die."

Emma: "Thanks again. And sorry for the mix up."

Evelynn: "I got a text from Mom. Ruth and Silver are coming home."

Shiro: "We better go then. The mangy mutt don't scare me but Silver…..(shudders)…"

Once they got home they sat on the couch just in time for Silver and Ruth to walk through the door.

Ruth: "We're back. Emma how was everything?"

Emma: "Everything…..was fine."

Evelynn: "Whew."

Ruth: (sniffs)

Shiro: "What is with you mutt?" (changes into tiger)

Ruth: "Something smells odd. Like someone else was here. Probably nothing."

Silver: (holds up pan) "Mmm."

Emma: "Okay Silver."

Evelynn: (lays on Shiro) "That was too close."

Shiro lays his nose on her forehead and let out a loud purr.

Shiro: "You should be more careful from now on Mistress. If the parents were to find out,…."

Evelynn: (pokes his nose) "Boop. This will be just between us."

Shiro: "I suppose you're right. Let's hope you'll be a better sister in the near future.

Evelynn: "Mm. Yeah."

* * *

Back at the summer home, Elias was trying on something the girls picked out for him while Chise was getting the luggage together.

Chise: "I got everything together. Elias?"

Elias: "Uh…How do I….?

Chise saw Elias in what look like a black v neck T-shirt and dark grey jogging pants to lounge in. Her face went slightly red as she pulled him to the couch on her.

Chise: "You look modern."

Elias: "I do? I should wear this sometime. But I would like to stay with my original attire."

Chise: "Of course. I don't want you to completely change."

Elias started kissing her removing her shirt leaving her in just her tank top and shorts. They were a little distracted not hearing the knock on the door.

Sanford: "Hello? Anyone here?"

Elias: "He must have got might message. Sanford. Come in."

Chise: "Hi. Good to see you again."

Sanford: "The same. You two aren't trying to have another baby are you?"

Elias and Chise: "NO!"

Sanford: (laughs) "I kid. What was it you wanted to see me about?"

Chise: "We were wondering about the legend you told us about last summer we were here. The one about the evil divinity and the two girls."

Elias: "Also you mentioned the Tiger, the Dragon, the Bird, and the Turtle."

Sanford: "Ah yes. The Four Symbols." (takes a piece of paper and draws) "The Azure Dragon."

Chise: "Emiri.."

Sanford: "The Eastern Guardian that represents the element of Wood. The Vermillion Bird. A phoenix. The Southern Guardian that represents the element of Fire. The White Tiger."

Elias: "Mashiro."

Sanford: "The Western Guardian that represents the Metal element. And the Dark Warrior, the Black Turtle. The Northern Guardian that represents Earth. These four deitys are very high Faerie creatures."

Elias: "Did they mate with humans?"

Sanford: "Yes."

Chise: "Sanford. We were wondering. If there was another Guardian. One in the Center."

Sanford: "That is not possible. There are only four. And one day, they will help the two girls bring balance back to the world."

They bid Sanford goodbye and thanked him for the information. He told them that if there was anymore information that they would look in the archives.

The next day, Elias and Chise got home, the twins, Blake, and Emiri rushed towards them with hugs and kisses. They really missed their parents so much.

* * *

A couple of months passed, the girls came with a form for them to have their picture in the yearbook. They happily agreed. After a while, the girls got their school pictures and watched happily as Elias put them on the wall. The wall had been filling up with pictures. Emma got a trophy for the spelling bee, Evelynn got a trophy for playing soccer along with a twisted ankle. Emma was in one photo with Lauren and Lily playing badminton. Like that, a couple years went by. Chise started marking the wall. After she finished, the twins looked and saw that they were much taller. They were no longer at Chise's waistline. They were close to her upper arm. It was Blake's turn and he was growing also.

The next day was very cold. Chise and the twins stop by Angie's house. Angelica just came and hugged the twins with joy.

Angelica: "My look at you two! All grown!"

Evelynn: "Hey Angie."

Emma: "It's good to see you again."

Chise: "I wouldn't call practically 10 years old grown Angie."

Angelica: "Of course. So how's Elias doing? Unbelievable. Him as headmaster."

Chise: "He's checking it out now."

Angelica: "Well I know it's a few days early but I got the girls something for their birthday."

Evelynn: "Really?"

Angelica: "Mhm."

Evelynn: "Can we open them Mom?"

Chise: "Mm.. One."

Evelynn: "Yes!"

Angelica: "Hey Emma. I would love to take a look at your choker."

Emma: "Oh. Sure." (takes it off)

Angelica: "You two think that you might join Daddy's school once it's done. They do K-12 also. Who knows? You both might start at 5th grade."

Emma: "He's thinking about it."

Elias came back from the school. He went through the villa headed home and then felt someone bump into him dropping their stuff.

"I'm sorry!"

Elias: "I'm so sor- Mitch."

Mitch: "Hello Mr. Ainsworth."

Elias: "I almost didn't recognize you. You sound so much different now."

Mitch: "That's puberty for you sir."

Elias: "Well don't grow up too much son."

Mitch: "I heard from the girls that you're a headmaster of your own magic school. Congratulations."

Elias: "Thank you Mitch."

Mitch: "Sir. Do you think that I could come to the school with you and the girls?"

Elias: "I don't know."

Mitch: "Please sir? I like to learn more."

Elias: "But switching schools just to learn magic? What would your mother say?"

Mitch: "Uh.."

Elias: "Your mother doesn't know that you have been learning magic from me does she?"

Mitch: "No sir.."

Elias: "You have to tell her at some point. Once you decided, you know where to find me."

Mitch: "Yes sir."

Mitch had went home early. He was waiting on his mother to get back from the late shift so he could tell her. Late that night, Rebecca was on her way home. She got a text from Mitch saying he wants to tell her something. As she was walking home, she felt like someone was watching her. He started to walk slowly she then got a stick and started swinging. When she looked to see what was following her, she looked like she saw a ghost.

?: "Well don't look lovely as ever."

Rebecca: "…..Lucifer…."

Lucifer: "Hello darling. So this is where you've been. Almost a decade I had demons searching for you and here you are in the most obvious place."

Rebecca: "Go to Hell. Literally."

Lucifer: "Aw my darling come on. We had good times together didn't we?"

Rebecca: "But you only loved me because I was pregnant with your heir to Hell! When I gave birth, you would cast me aside and I would be nothing.."

Lucifer: "Speaking of which, how is my son? How is Arthur?"

Rebecca: (gasps)

Lucifer: "They see him at school. You weren't the only one I was watching. Does my son even know he's the Son of the Devil?"

Rebecca: "You shut your mouth. No! He doesn't. And he never will! He is nothing like you. He is pure and good."

Lucifer: "You can't keep him away from his calling Rebecca. You know what happens when he turns 10."

Rebecca: "I'm aware but the only way you are getting MY SON, is through my lifeless body. I'm doing a good job keeping him away from all things magic and demons like you. Goodbye Lucifer." (runs off)

Lucifer: "That can be arrange."

Rebecca closed the door behind her breathing heavily. Mitch quickly came downstairs and saw it was her. She quickly hugged him.

Mitch: "Mom? You okay?"

Rebecca: "I'm fine baby."

Mitch: "I wanted to talk to you about something. What do you know about magic?"

Rebecca: "Why?!"

Mitch: (startled) "I…..I uh…. I was curious. I thought it look cool. And I wanted to learn about it."

Rebecca: "I DO NOT WANT YOU LEARNING MAGIC!"

Mitch: "But Mom…"

Rebecca: "ARTHUR! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! I WANT YOU TO STAY AWAY! YOU ARE NOT TO LEARN MAGIC **EVER**!"

Mitch: "…"

Rebecca: "Oh sweetie. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. It's just magic is dangerous."

Mitch: "You seem to know about it."

Rebecca: "Something like that. I'm doing this for you Arthur."

Mitch: "Why?"

Rebecca: "I'll explain. Real soon. Go to bed."

Mitch did what he was told and headed back upstairs.

Rebecca: "What did you wanna tell me?"

Mitch: (sighs) "….Nothing….."

Rebecca watched him sadly go upstairs. As he wasn't in view, Rebecca pulled out her phone with email message for Mitch that she made before.

Rebecca: "All will be reveal soon Arthur. You'll see..."


	47. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

Summary: The twins are 10 years old and they finally meet Lindel.

Jamie: "Lynnie! Heads up!"

Evelynn looked up and saw the volleyball headed towards her. She jumped and did a spike on the ball on the other team. They missed and the buzzer sounded. Evelynn's team had won. They wanted to lift her up but realized that she hurt a few of her ribs and injured her wrist so they just gather around her and hugged her. On the way home, she felt the stinging pain in her ribs.

Evelynn: (hisses)

Emma: "You are alright?"

Evelynn: "I'm cool."

Emma: "That was just incredible. That spike."

Evelynn: "Right?"

When they got in the house, everyone came out and surprise them.

Everyone: " **SURPRISE!** "

Emma and Evelynn: "WOAH!"

Evelynn: "Yow!"

Chise: "Happy **10** **th** **birthday** girls!"

Ruth: "You two are growing up." (hugs Emma)

Emma: "Thank you Uncle."

Shiro: "Happy Birthday Mistress."

Evelynn: "You okay Shiro?"

Shiro: "I should ask you that. You broke 4 of your ribs and sprained your wrist, didn't you?"

Evelynn: "Dude. How did you know that?"

Shiro: (hisses in pain) "I am your Familiar."

Evelynn: (stroke his hair) "Oh Shiro. I'm sorry. I'll be careful next practice."

Shiro: "Tell that to the sprained ankle from the soccer game that you won months ago."

Evelynn: (kisses his cheek) "Shut up."

Mitch: "Don't I get one of those?"

Evelynn: "Mitch!"

Mitch: "Happy Birthday Lynn." (hugs her)

Evelynn: "Why haven't you been coming over? You missed some magic lessons."

Mitch: "I well….(sighs) It's complicated."

Evelynn: "It's a shame. I miss you."

Mitch: (blushes) "I... I miss you too Lynn."

Lauren: "Will you two knock it off!" (pushes them apart)

Evelynn: "Uh.. Who invited you?"

Lauren: "Are you serious?"

Evelynn: "I'm kidding. Glad you're here. Honestly."

Lauren: "Whatever. Happy Birthday Creature. Happy Birthday Emma." (hugs her)

Emma: "Thank you Lauren."

Elias: "Happy 10th birthday my lovelies." (hugs them)

Emma and Evelynn: "Dad!"

Elias: (squeezes them) "I've been a father for 10 years."

Evelynn: "OUCH! Dad! My ribs!"

Elias: "I was wondering why Shiro was screaming in excruciating pain while putting up balloons."

Shiro: "Still am Mage! Still am! Hurry up and give her some healing ointment. Seriously! How did you hurt your ribs so badly?!"

Evelynn: "Duh. i saw the volleyball go passed me so I had to catch it at the last second. I slid in and felt something hurting. But I hit it and got a point. Cool right?"

Shiro: "No! Have you forgotten that we're bonded together? I feel what you feel!"

Evelynn: "Sorry.."

Emma: "I would do it but…..(points at choker)…"

Elias: (picks her up) "How about I heal you?"

Evelynn: "Please? I want cake!"

Emiri: "Emma!" (jumps in her arms)

Emma: "Hey!"

Emiri: "Has the cake come out yet?"

Emma: "I like to know that too."

Chise: "Almost. Right Silver?"

Silver: "Mhm."

Chise: "When Evelynn comes back down, do you know what you're going to say?"

Blake: "Yes."

Chise: "You don't want Mommy to help?"

Blake: "No."

Chise: (chuckles) "Okay. Ouch."

Elias made Evelynn take off her shirt and saw bruises on her side. He then mashed some herbs and flowers with some alcohol and ointment cream and spread it on her side.

Evelynn: " **AAAAAAAAHHHH! DAD!** "

Elias: "It'll be like that for a bit."

Shiro: " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHY?!** "

Evelynn: "Looks like Shiro is feeling it too."

Elias: "I'll apologize later. Baby girl. Soccer and volleyball? Is it wise to join such violent sports?"

Evelynn: "Don't forget karate."

Elias: (chuckles) "Yes. I saw your last tournament. (thinking back, shudders) Those poor children."

Evelynn: "They were okay. It's not like I destroyed them.."

Elias: (does her bandages) "True. It's just that I thought that your age would improve your temper. It's just intensifying my child."

Evelynn: "That's what you love about me. After all, I am my father's daughter."

Elias: "Hush!" (tickles her) "Trying to be cute I see."

Evelynn: "HAHAHAHAHA! Hey! I feel it healing."

Elias: "That's a good girl. Off you go."

Evelynn: "Hey Mom."

Chise: "Get. You have guests."

Sakura: "Lynn-chan!"

Evelynn: "Sakura! Sagiri!"

Sagiri: "Hi birthday girls!"

Emma: "Grandpa Yuuki!"

Yuuki: "Get over here squirts! Look how big you two are! You must have your father's genes."

Emma: "Say hi Blake."

Blake: "Hi."

Yuuki: "Hey. This is my grandson. Look at you. He reminds me of you Fumiki."

Yuuji: "I wouldn't say that. Isn't that right Sydney?"

Sydney: (cooing)

Stella: "Honey look at Andi playing with Blake. So cute."

Angelica: "Both your girls are adorable."

Yuuji: "Yes but unlike Emma and Evelynn, they're fraternal twins."

Althea: "They're still cute."

Ethan: "Mom and Dad love them too."

Elias: "Aren't they so happy?"

Chise: "Mhm. Just think. Only 2 years left."

Elias: (holds her) "We got all the time in the world. Let's not think of this now."

Chise: "I know. And I have an idea. We should get them staffs."

Elias: "They're not teenagers yet Chise."

Chise: "I know I was 16 when I got my staff but I think they're ready for this. They need something to protect them."

Elias: (sighs) "Oh wow. Their first wands."

Chise: "They're growing up." (hugs him)

Elias: "Part of me hates that. I want them to stay my little girls."

Chise: "I know. But you know what that means. You need to talk to Linde-"

Elias: "Shhh.."

Chise: "He hasn't seen them in 10 years. And he only heard about Blake in letters and through Merituuli."

Elias: "After the party."

Chise: (pouts)

They watched everyone sing happy birthday to Emma and Evelynn. When Silver brought out the cake, they were so happy. They then saw 2 number 10 candles. They closed their eyes, and made a wish then blew out the candles.

Blake: (reaches for them) "Mmm!"

Emma: "What is it Blake?" (picks him up)

Evelynn: "What's up?"

Blake: "Happy Birtday!"

Everyone: "AW!"

Emma and Evelynn just kissed their baby brother on the cheek. Everybody clapped and started to give them their gifts. Mitch slipped away and headed north of the forest. Evelynn saw this and followed after him. It didn't take long for Elias to follow behind.

Mitch sat at the pond and just swish the water around. He then felt a hand on his shoulder.

Mitch: "Oh hey. Enjoying the birthday?"

Evelynn: "Sure. But it's no fun when everyone is not with us."

Mitch: "Can I tell you something?"

Evelynn: "Sure anything."

Mitch: "I wanted to tell my mother everything."

Evelynn: "Everything? You mean about magic and my family? About my dad?"

Mitch: "No! I wanted to tell her that I'm already learning magic. Not about you and your family being… ** _different_**. Never that. But I hit a snag."

Evelynn: "Oh yeah?"

Mitch: "I wanted her opinion you know? How she felt about magic and she completely flipped out."

Evelynn: "Shut up."

Mitch: "Right? It's like she had a bad experience with it or something and I really want to come to the new school with you guys. That's…..(sighs) That's why I've been missing lessons. It's like when she got home that day, it's like she saw a ghost that made her freak out on me… I don't know Lynn… I never seen her like that."

Evelynn reached for his hand and laid on his shoulder. He looked at her and smile.

Evelynn: "Let me be with you while you talk to her."

Mitch: "I couldn't let you do that. It wouldn't feel right for me to bring you into my mess with my mom."

Evelynn: "I don't think you have a choice. After all. I just turned 10. I'm older than you. You have to do what I say."

Mitch: "Ha! I'll be 10 soon."

Evelynn: "In a few months. Look. Let me do this. I want to help convince your mom so we can study magic again. Don't you wanna come to the new school with us? I would hate to go there and you're not there. It wouldn't be right. You wanna come don't you?" (touch his forehead with hers)

Mitch: "Yeah. I do."

Elias: "Is that why you have been missing lessons these past few days?" (comes from the shadows)

Mitch: "Mr. Ainsworth!"

Evelynn: "Dad! Were you following us?!"

Elias: "Mmm...Maybe."

Evelynn: "Dad!"

Elias: "Listen. Mitch. You have to meet your mother halfway on this."

Evelynn: "Why don't you talk to her Dad? Help convince her that this is something Mitch really wants to do."

Elias: "I shouldn't get involve in this. And neither should you Evelynn."

Evelynn: "But Dad..."

Elias: "No sweetheart. I know you care and you want to help. But you are going to have to trust me on this."

Evelynn: (sighs) "Okay Dad…"

Mitch: I guess I have to do this on my own."

Elias: "If you talk with her and explained your feelings. I'm sure she'll understand."

After the party, Elias had Blake sit on his lap. He was eating a piece of cake. How adorable he thought to himself. Blake had covered his whole face with frosting. Elias licked the frost off his son making him laugh.

Blake: (laughing)

Elias: (licking) "I'm going to eat you! Rarr! Rarr!"

Blake: (squealing, laughing)

Chise: "Hey you two. What are you doing?"

Blake: "Daddy eatin me!"

Elias: "It can't be helped. He taste delicious."

Chise: "He needs a bath anyway. You got something to do. Call him."

Elias: (sighs)

Chise: (takes the frosting off his skull) "I know what you were doing. You were stalling."

Elias: "You caught me." (holds her) "Soon it will be your birthday love."

Chise: "I not too gong ho about being 30. I'll still look like I'm 17."

Elias: "And I will still love you either way. I will figure the cause of this."

Chise: "Think it's my arm?"

Elias: "Could be. I mean look at Joseph."

Chise: "I need to give him some cake. I forgot."

Blake: "Who that?"

Chise: "Who's Joseph? He's uh….."

Elias: "Someone you will never meet."

Chise: (kisses his skull) "Call him."

Elias: "Yes. I know…"

* * *

A few weeks passed. Elias and Chise along with Emma, Evelynn, Ruth who was in Chise's shadow, Shiro and Emiri and Blake who was strapped to Chise's back arrived in Iceland.

Shiro: "What are we doing up here?"

Emiri: "It's freezing."

Emma: "Dad said this was an errand."

Evelynn: "Hey Dad! Where are we?"

Elias: "We're in Iceland."

Emma: "Iceland? As in the Dragon's Nest?"

Chise: "Someone's been studying."

Elias: "I was going to wait until we arrived, but I guess I can tell you now. We are getting you your own staffs."

Emma and Evelynn: " **ARE YOU SERIOUS?!** "

Chise: "I told you they be excited." (laughs)

Elias: (laughs) "Yes. It is a late birthday present."

Emma: "Really?!"

Evelynn: "You're the best Dad EVER!"

When they got farther, Evelynn looked down.

Chise: "Be careful baby girl."

Emma: "I got her."

Elias: "One step at a time girls. Let me come up there with-?! **GIRLS!** "

The twins looked up and saw a very large dragon with yellow eyes.

Chise: "Ui got really big!"

Shiro: "Mistress run!"

Emiri: "Emma!"

The dragon quickly carried Evelynn in her mouth with grabbing Emma with her claws!

Emma and Evelynn: " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DAD! HELP US!** "

Elias: " **DADDY'S COMING GIRLS! HOLD ON!** "

Chise: "Emiri! Follow that dragon!"

Emiri: "Yes Mama!"

Shiro: "Be careful Quinn!"

Emiri transformed into her dragon form and followed after them. She was slow but she was trying her best to catch up to them. Shiro transformed into his form of the White Tiger and Chise got on him and they dashed away.

Chise: "Hold on tight Blakey!"

Blake: (squeals) "WHEEEEEEE!"

Evelynn: " **LET GO OF US YOU OVER GROWN LIZARD!** "

Emma: "Sis?"

Evelynn: "What?!"

Emma: "Doesn't this dragon look familiar?"

Evelynn: "Why the hell would it?! I tell you this. It better let go of us or else!"

Lindel: "You are a smart girl."

Emma: "WOAH! I didn't see you there!"

Evelynn: "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! TELL THIS THING TO DROP US! NOW!"

Emma: "Sis. You do know we're in the air right?"

Evelynn: "Oh…right…damn…"

Lindel: "Your older sister is right. If I were to have Ui drop you, you two would be pancakes. You are smart you know that? Just like your mother."

Emma: "Uh….Thank you. Wait. You know our mother?"

Evelynn: "Don't make nice with the kidnapper!"

Lindel: "And you my little spitfire have a temper I haven't seen in years. You really are Elias Ainsworth's daughter. Both of you."

Emma: "How do you know our parents? Who are you?"

Lindel: "You ought to know me. Both of you. The last time I seen you, you two were babies."

Emiri: "EMMA! EVELYNN!"

Emma: "Emiri?! Over here!"

Lindel: "Is that a baby dragon?"

Emma: "She's mine. She's my familiar. FOLLOW US EMIRI!"

Lindel: "Look you two! Quite a sight to behold."

Evelynn: "Woah…"

Lindel: "Welcome to the last land of the Dragons."

Emiri: "Dragons live here?"

Emma: "Beautiful…"

They saw many types of Dragons. Emiri look and saw dragon hatchlings that look like they were around her age. As they landed, Ui released her grip on Emma. Emiri landed and transformed human and ran to her which surprised Lindel.

Emiri: "Emma!" (hugs her)

Emma: "I'm okay Emiri."

Lindel: "A dragon with a human form?! This is what Merituuli was talking about."

Evelynn: "Uh….Hello?! Still in the mouth here!"

Lindel: "Oh! Sorry! Ui. Let her go please."

Ui: "Ooops!"

Ui dropped Evelynn by throwing her into the water!

Emma: "EVELYNN!"

Evelynn: "WHAT THE FU-?!"

( **SPLASH!** )

Lindel: "Well. She's like her mother in that area."

Evelynn started floating down and down. She opened her eyes and saw a large sea dragon serphant. The same one that Chise saw. She quickly swam back up and coughed up water.

Emma: "You okay?"

Evelynn: "I'm freezing and wet and cold.. So… NO! I'm not okay!" (SNEEZES)

Lindel: "Sorry for the roughness. You are in the Land of Dragons. Dearest Daughters of Thorn and Robin."

Emma: "Why us?"

Lindel: "Well I heard that you are in need of services. I thought I meet you halfway that way you won't have to do all that walking."

Evelynn: "When our Dad gets here…."

Lindel: "Quick as always."

Emma and Evelynn: "Huh?"

Lindel: "Hiding in your apprentice's shadow and now your own flesh and blood. You haven't changed a bit Thorn."

Emma: (looks down) "Dad?"

Elias: "Toying with my children will you? Shame on you Echos. Doing that to a teenager is one thing but I didn't expect you to do it to mere children less my own."

Lindel: "Oh Elias please. They are not kids."

Elias: "They just turned 10!"

Lindel: "Oh hush! And do something! Your youngest one is freezing to death."

Elias: "Evelynn.."

Evelynn: (SNEEZES, sniffles) "Ugh…"

Elias: "Oh my darling. You are completely soaked…." (picks her up, chants spell)

Evelynn watched as fire faeries that somewhat look like Ariel circle around her. She was now toasting warm and her clothes were dry.

Evelynn: "Woah! Thanks Dad!"

Shiro: "Mistress!" ( **ROARS ANGRILY** at Lindel)

Ruth: "Easy cat.."

Evelynn: "Shiro!"

Lindel: "Mistress?"

Evelynn: (goes to him, hugs him) "He's my familiar. And I oughta sick him on you."

Elias: "I might actually allow that."

Chise: "Girls!"

Emma and Evelynn: "Mom!"

Chise: "Thank goodness you're alright. Seriously Lindel?! Really?! That was too dangerous!"

Lindel: (chuckles) "Sorry. Sorry. I already had an earful from the bonehead. My brat of a son is finally acting like a grown up for once."

Elias: "Die.."

Blake: (babbles)

Lindel: "Hmm?! Oh my goodness! Is this young Elijah?!"

Chise: "Yes but he goes by Blake."

Lindel: "Right! His black hair."

Emma: "Wait. Son?!"

Evelynn: "Dad? Is this your….?"

Lindel: "You guess correctly little ones. Your father is my son. I'm his father Lindel."

Elias: "FOSTER father."

Lindel: "Oh hush up."

Emma: "So your our grandfather?"

Evelynn: "He can't be our grandfather! He's too young!"

Lindel: "That's right. Again you two were babies when you last saw me. But I am MUCH older. Older than your father."

Evelynn: "I think I would remember if I saw you."

Lindel: "Really? Those the phrase " _Die old bastard_ " ring a bell?"

Evelynn: "I think it does… Woah.."

Lindel: "You were a baby when you said that. And as for you Thorn."

Elias: "Hmm?"

Lindel punched Elias in the gut! As he fell to the ground on his stomach. Chise went to him and rubbed his horns.

Lindel: "I HAVEN'T SEEN THESE BABIES IN A DECADE! HOW DARE YOU NOT BRING THEM SOONER! AND SHAME ON YOU! THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I'M SEEING YOUR OWN SON!"

Elias: (straining) "It's not my fault you have terrible timing when they go to school and you stopped by for a visit..."

Chise: "You okay babe?"

Elias: "…I'll live…"

Evelynn: "Dad?"

Elias: "Daddy's fine. Promise…"

Emiri: "Papa!"

Lindel: "Papa? Why is this dragon hatchling/human Hybrid calling you papa?"

Emiri: "He saved me. He told me I could call him anything I want so I called him Papa. Now stop hurting him you mean man!" (kick his leg)

Lindel: "OUCH!"

Elias: (holds her) "I'm fine sweetheart. Lindel. I want you to make the twins their first wands."

Lindel: "Are you serious? Chise had hers when she was 16. Why this early?"

Emiri: "Mama. Where you going?"

Chise: "….Hello Nevin. It's been a while hasn't it?" (rubs the tree)

Emma: "Mom?"

Evelynn: "You okay? Why are you talking to this old tree?"

Chise: "This tree was once a dragon."

Emiri: "Really?"

Chise: "That's right. You never seen other types of dragons before. I think you'll be good friends."

Emiri: "Really?"

Chise: "Mhm."

Elias: "Chise. We need to fill Lindel in on what we know."

Chise: "Oh! Right. Emma."

Emma: "Hmm?"

Chise: "Take your brother. I'll be back."

Lindel: "Why don't you all play with the hatchlings."

Hatchlings: "YAY!"

Lindel: "You two sound so serious. Tell me."

Chise: "It's a long story."

After explaining everything about Ashen Eyes, the twins, and the legend, Lindel seem calm.

Lindel: "So that's what's been happening. And you are sure it's them."

Elias: "I'm positive."

Chise: "You know of the Azure Dragon?"

Lindel: "Ah yes. The Eastern Guardian. That old friend of mine. He is a very active in his age. Somewhat plays with the other dragons when visits. I would fly on him in my younger days. How is he? He is still bored after all these years like always?"

Elias: "He's dead."

Chise: "Ashen Eyes killed him."

Lindel: "?! What?"

Chise: "Emiri."

Lindel: "What about her?"

Elias: "That is his daughter. Ashen Eyes sent demons after her to kill her but we saved her and in turn she became Emma's Familiar."

Chise: "Her mother was human. He killed her also. And now, we're her parents."

Lindel: "That poor child..."

Chise: "Emma loves her deeply. Treats her as her own baby sister."

Lindel: "What about Evelynn's Familiar? The Western Guardian I presume?"

Elias: "We don't know his story yet. He keeps to himself a bit but he's rather fond of Evelynn."

Lindel: "It's rare having two of the Big Four as Familiars. Your children are really something special."

Chise: "They are."

Lindel: "You are a good mother Chise."

Elias: "I guess I had nothing to do with it…"

Lindel: "You guess right."

Elias: (grumbles)

Chise: (giggles) "Lindel. Can you help our girls with their wands like you did me?"

Lindel: "I would be honored."

Elias: "Also. We want you to do something for us."

Lindel: "What?"

Elias: "When that time comes, when they turn 12… We…..(sighs) We want you to raise them. Along with our son."

Lindel: "What?!"

Chise: "We'll handle Ashen Eyes ourselves. They were almost killed dealing with his crap. Please please do us this favor."

Lindel: "Yes…. O-of course…"

Elias: "Thank you old friend."

Lindel: "What of your son? He looks normal. Does he have Mage talent?"

Elias: "He is normal."

Chise: "No horns or anything like his sisters."

Lindel: "I wouldn't worry about it. He's a late sprout. It just takes time until he's like his sorry excuse for a father."

Elias: "Just die already…."

Chise and Lindel: (laughs)

LIndel: I guess we'll get started."

Elias: "Really?"

Chise: "Are you serious?!"

Lindel: "It's good to have guests. I just hope I have enough for the whole family."

Chise: "You heard about Elias right? He's going to be Headmaster."

Lindel: "I heard it. I'm proud."

Elias: "Huh."

Chise: "See? He's proud of you. That sounds like a father to me."

Elias: "Foster father."

Chise: "You.." (giggles, nudges him)

Lindel: "Girls. How about we get started on the wands?"

Evelynn: "You mean it?"

Emma: "We're making them?"

Lindel: "That's right. Your whole family is staying the night with me and the Dragons."

Evelynn: "We're getting our own wands!"

Emma: "I know right?!"

Emma and Evelynn: (high five) " **YEAH!** "

Notes: Next chapter is a good one.


	48. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Lindel woke up first before anyone else. The Dragon hatchlings went to greet him then suddenly he found one choking on something.

Lindel: "Lulu come on spit it out."

Lulu: (spits)

Lindel: "Where did you get such a thing."

Lindel then saw more paper balls flying near his direction. He picks one up and looked at it. It showed a picture of a staff design. He then saw Evelynn drawing by the river. It has been a while since he seen the twins. They are identical but have different hair colors which somewhat confused him.

Lindel: "Emma?"

Evelynn: "Wrong Grandpa."

Chise: "Emma is a strawberry blone Lindel."

Elias: "You should know that by now."

Lindel: "Right right! Emma is orange and Evelynn is Chise with dark red hair."

Chise: (giggles)

Lindel: "Good morning you two."

Elias: "Morning Echos. Good morning Evelynn."

Evelynn: "Hey Mom. Hey Dad. TCH! NO!" (throws another paper ball)

Chise: "Honey you know you have to pick this up."

Elias: "Where are Ruth and your brothers and sisters?"

Evelynn: "Still sleep. Hold on. I think I'm on to something."

Lindel: "She's very talented."

Chise: "Quite the artist."

Lindel: "I wanted to speak with you two." (pats Evelynn's head)

Shiro: (ROARS, sits with Evelynn)

Lindel: "Woah."

Elias: "Yes. Shiro is still mad."

Lindel: "When you said that he was very fond of Evelynn, you were not kidding."

Chise: "What did you want to speak about?"

Lindel: "This legend about the girls. Why haven't you told them?"

Elias: "It's complicated."

Chise: "We're trying to protect them."

Lindel: "You can not protect them from destiny."

Elias: "We know but….Lindel… these are my children. I want no harm from them. I'm trusting and counting on you. Please keep them here."

Lindel: (sighs) "Alright… I do not like it but I will do you both this favor. Could you two go into town and get some materials. I need to get the wood for the girls."

Chise: "Sure."

Blake has the pacifier still in his mouth. He was still sleeping when Elias handed him over to Shiro.

Emma: "You guys are getting our materials?"

Chise: "That's right. So for now just wait for us okay?"

Elias: "We won't be long. Lindel is gathering your choice for what type of wood you want as your base. So that means you're in charge until we return Emma."

Evelynn: "WHAT?!"

Emma: "You heard him."

Elias: (hugs both of them)

Evelynn: "Dad. You're blond hair in the way."

Emma: "It tickles."

Elias: "Be good." (looks at Evelynn) "I mean it."

Evelynn: "Come on Dad. It's me."

Elias: "I know."

Chise: "Love you."

Emma and Evelynn: "Love you too!"

Lindel: "I wonder how you two can handle the teenage years."

Elias: "I am not looking forward for that…"

Lindel: "I just realized something. You're wearing modern clothes rather than your normal attire. What change Ainsworth?"

Elias: "My girls going through my closet…"

Lindel: (laughs) "I guess they were tired of you looking like an old fool."

Elias: "Die…"

Chise: "Come on you two."

Shiro: "I do not like that man."

Evelynn: "He said he was sorry." (texting)

Emma: "Who are you texting?"

Evelynn: "Mitch. I want to know that he's okay and that he told his mom how he felt."

Emma: "Aw. You miss Mitch."

Evelynn: "I DO NOT!"

Emma: "Yes you do. You really like him."

Evelynn: "I do not! Shut up!"

Emma: "Shiro?"

Shiro: "Hmm?"

Emma: "Does Evelynn love Mitch?"

Shiro: "Well yea-"

Evelynn: "Say one word Mashiro and I will break my arm and my legs."

Shiro: "Sorry Emma. I'm sworn to secrecy. And I love to keep my limbs."

Emma: "Mhm. I'll check with Emiri and the Hatchlings."

Shiro: (yawns and roars) "Mistress. Why you fool yourself? I know how you feel about the boy. You're constantly think about him during his absence with your father. You talk about what you two do at school. And you love how he sounds now. Admit it and stop denying it. You love him."

Evelynn: (blushes) "No I don't. Shut up."

Shiro: (chuckles) "I don't know where you get this stubborn streak from. Maybe from your father. I see a lot of him in you."

Evelynn: "Ruth says I'm stubborn like Mom actually. I don't see it."

Shiro: "I think I do a little bit."

Evelynn: (texting) Talk to your mom yet?"

Mitch: (texting) No.. Still trying to figure out what to say.

Evelynn: (texting) Well hurry. Cause it won't be the same without you. We only got a few more months before we start 5th grade.

Mitch: (texting) Gotcha. See you soon.

Evelynn: (sighs, continues sketching)

Shiro: "Is that what you want your staff to look like?"

Evelynn: "Yeah. I want Grandpa to turn it into a weapon also. What do you think?"

Shiro: "Looks good."

Evelynn: "I wonder how Emma wants hers? She loves flowers and the flower on her choker. It resembles her middle name."

Shiro: "Mmm? Sara?"

Evelynn: "Yeah. If I sketch one that thinks of her, she'll love it."

Shiro: "You are her younger twin. I know she'll love it."

Evelynn: "Yeah."

Much later, Evelynn finally finished the sketch. She then showed Emma what both of their staff would look like. Emma then gave her a big hug for she really like it.

Emma and Evelynn: "MOM! DAD!"

Chise: "Hey you two. What's up?"

Elias: "Is something the matter?"

Emma: "Look at what Evelynn drew."

Chise: "Oh my goodness."

Elias: "This is outstanding."

Lindel: "Indeed. We should get started right away."

Lindel led the twins to Nevin's Tree. He told them about how Nevin spent his last days with Chise. Sharing his sky with her.

Lindel: "Well I have to go. I have lunch to prepare." (gives Evelynn the saw)

Evelynn: "Uh Grandpa? What is this for?"

Lindel: "You two need to cut the wood for your wands yourself."

Emma: "You're not helping us?"

Lindel: "Nope."

Evelynn: "Talk about being blunt…"

They looked at the tree and how high it was. Evelynn then used her claws to climb with the saw in her mouth.

Emma: "Be careful!"

Shiro: "Mistress?"

They saw Evelynn sliding to a branch and began sawing the branch off. It was just the right size for a staff.

Evelynn: "Catch."

Emma: "Woah!"

Evelynn: "One more."

Evelynn reached to cut down another branch and it work but she also fell with it. Just in the nick of time, Shiro caught her making Emma breathe a sigh of relief.

Shiro: "WHY YOU LITTLE….."

Evelynn: (nervous laughing)

Shiro: (noogies her) " **WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF?!** "

Evelynn: "OW! I'M SORRY!"

Merituuli: "What a fraidy kitty cat. You worry too much. If she's anything like that daddy of hers. She probably won't break that much bones."

Shiro: "You shut up. You need to be careful. You're such a daredevil."

Evelynn: "I survived much worst."

Shiro: (sighs) "You lucky I love you."

Evelynn: "Hehehe."

Lindel: "Good job. Lunch is in the tent so eat up. You can't make your wands on an empty stomach."

Evelynn: "Yes!"

Emma: "Thanks Grandfather."

Lindel: "I don't know how to tell them that I'll be cutting their hair…"

Merituuli: (giggles) "Oh Master."

Blake: "Milk!"

Chise: "Sweetie. You're too old for that."

Blake: (pouts)

Elias: "Uh-oh.. Someone does not like that answer.."

Chise: "He's too old Elias. I'm trying to wean him."

Blake: "Milk!" (throws tantrum)

Chise: "Oh come on Blake. No tantrums.."

Evelynn: "Yeah. Quit being a brat."

Elias: "Hey."

Lindel: "Emma?"

Emma: "Hmm?"

Lindel: "If you're done eating, I would like to start with you since you are older."

Emma: "Okay."

Lindel sat her in the chair and got a pair of scissors.

Emma: "Oh yeah. Mom said magic resides in hair."

Lindel: "That's right. This will become the core of your wand. It's very beautiful. The color of fire yet you love the scent of every flower. I notice your choker. That flower is very nice."

Emma: "It helps with my ability. I can heal people. Dad says that if someone dies and I try to heal them, I would die in their place. I did it before. I died saving Emiri. Before Blake was born, I was healing Mom and him when they were attack by a monster and I passed out for a few days. That's when he gave it to me."

Lindel: "I too have that ability."

Emma: "We're not even related."

Lindel: "Whether we are family by blood or not, we Mages have rare abilities that some don't have. You are very lucky to have that gift. That gift is pure and rare. Few have it. I now know what the perfect color for your wand should be. All done. Hmm… I know what to do."

Emma: "Grandfather? What are you doing to my hair?"

Lindel: "Trust me. You'll love it."

After he was done with it, he gave Emma the mirror. Part of the hair was up in a ponytail while the rest that was cut, was down. She called Elias and Chise in and they were in awe by it.

Elias: "You have part of your hair up."

Emma: "Yeah.. thanks to Grandfather."

Chise: "Honey you look beautiful. And all grown up."

Elias: "It looks so good on you."

Emma: "Thanks you guys."

Lindel: "Why don't you start picking out a base for it while I do your sister's hair."

Emma: "That's gonna be impossible Grandfather."

Lindel: "How so?"

Emma: "Evelynn isn't girly but she likes her hair."

Lindel: "We'll just have to see won't we?"

Evelynn: "Come near me with those scissors…"

Lindel: "Oh come now.. It's just a few strands."

Evelynn: "SHIRO!"

Lindel: "Oh dear."

Elias: "Sweetheart no!"

Chise: "Honey don't call Shiro. Shiro! Never mind."

Evelynn: "There has to be another way."

Lindel: "You have power and talent young Evelynn. Don't you want a good color for your wand?"

Evelynn: "I guess. But can you make my wand into a weapon too?"

Lindel: "What kind?"

Evelynn: "I always loved the bow and arrow."

Chise: "She's a very sharpshooter when it comes to that."

Elias: "Like the shooting games at the villa carnival."

Lindel: "I have heard some tales of having a magical weapon. Very good choice Evelynn. That is a part of you."

Evelynn: "So you can do it Grandpa?"

Lindel: "I believe I can. And…..done!"

Evelynn: "What?!"

Lindel: "I was cutting while we were talking."

Evelynn: " **DAD!** "

Elias: "It will grow back Baby Girl."

After Evelynn picked out the type of wood she wanted, she joined Emma who was getting started herself. Lindel also gave her a knife to get started.

Evelynn: "So we just do it like how I drew it?"

Lindel: "That's right. Good Luck."

Emma: "I hope so. I love that design."

Evelynn: "Thanks Big Sis."

As they started, they were just completely into it with Emiri and Shiro sitting with them. So into it that they didn't notice time slipping away. A few hours passed and they were still at it. Now they were sanding the branch down. Evelynn wondered about adding something sharp at the end of it while Emma was twisting her choker around admiring the blossom on it. She thought about how it would look on her staff. It would look so pretty she thought to herself. Suddenly Elias broke their concentration.

Elias: "Girls?"

Evelynn: "Huh?!"

Emma: "Dad? What time is it?"

Elias: "It's nightfall. You two need to rest now."

Lindel: "Your father is right. That was very good focusing. You're both nearly finished with it."

Evelynn: "Wow! Look at it Dad!"

Emma: "I already can't wait. I want to do more to it."

Elias: "I'm sorry girls but it's time to stop for today."

Emma and Evelynn: "Aw!"

Lindel: "Don't feel down girls. Just a little bit and then you're done."

Elias: "Do you two know what you'll do for the ends?"

Emma: (smiles)

Evelynn: (smirks)

Lindel and Elias: "Hmm?"

Evelynn: "Yeah."

Emma: "We do."

* * *

Back in London, Mitch looked out the window of his room and started thinking about Evelynn. They never been this close to each other that they would start missing one another. He never felt like this with anyone. Not even Lauren and they were friends long before he met the twins. He feels like he can do anything when she's around and he doesn't ever want to leave her side.

Mitch: "Lynn…."

Back in Iceland, the next afternoon…

Evelynn: (sleepy) "Mitch…."

Emma: "Hmm?" (wide smile)

Evelynn: "Shut up!"

Emma: "Look. We finished."

Evelynn: "Seriously?!"

Emma and Evelynn marvel at their own staffs. Emiri and Shiro yawned with the hatchlings. They saw how nice it looked also.

Shiro: "Well done you two."

Emiri: "It looks pretty."

Shiro: "Just needs the finishing touch."

Lindel: "The Tiger is right. I'll be adding those for you two."

Elias helped Lindel by grabbing Evelynn's staff and putting her hair trimmings near it. Lindel did the same with Emma's staff. She looked closely and saw that there were flower petals with hers. They then saw Chise and Lindel holding what look like an orb and a gem with an orb in it. Lindel put the orb on Emma's staff and Elias did the same with the gem for Evelynn's. Suddenly they heard Lindel singing and magic started to flow around them. They then saw their staffs float in the air and they watched as their hair trimmings circle around them. It was finally done.

Emma and Evelynn: "Wow!"

Emma's staff was a beautiful color combination of pink and orange making it a pink peachful color. She looked at the orb and the sakura petals around it. She looked closely and saw her hair with some beads on it.

Evelynn's staff was the same color as her hair. She saw that Lindel added blades to the end of it like she requested. The gem glowed red like fire. Lindel handed her a tote and in it were elemental magic arrows. Each one representing every element. He even told her that she can use spells on normal arrows if she wants to.

Lindel: (hands them their wands) "Your staffs are complete. Make sure you take good care of them."

Suddenly, a bright light came to them. They opened their eyes and were both on a swing. They look around and saw lots of trees.

Emma: "Evelynn?"

Evelynn: "Yeah?"

Emma: "Where are we?"

Evelynn: "I have no clue.."

Nevin: "Greetings."

Emma and Evelynn: "AAAHH!

Nevin: "It is an honor to meet you, Children of Thorn and the Bird Mage."

Evelynn: (jumps down) "A dragon."

Emma: "Really?"

Nevin: "Thank you for using my branches to make your wands."

Evelynn: "Your branches?"

Emma: (gasps)

Emma and Evelynn: "YOU'RE THAT OLD TREE!"

Nevin: "Yes. I did the same thing with your mother when she made her first wand."

Emma: "We'll use them well."

Evelynn: "Where are we?"

Nevin: "Like your mother we have a bond. The branches that you took were children of the branch that your mother has. I can also sense that you two have a bond of fate together. You have a destiny. I hear your parents talking about it a lot. They are afraid and also proud."

Emma: "Proud?"

Evelynn: "Of what?"

Nevin: "What you have become and what you will become."

Evelynn: "That's sorta confusing.."

Nevin: "You are both lucky to have parents that care about your safety. They would do what any parent would do to save their child. You dark haired one should know this very well. For it was your mother, the little Bird Mage that saved you during birth."

Evelynn: "?!"

Nevin: "Am I correct?"

Evelynn: "Sure are old timer."

Nevin: "She has once again manage to save more people even her own child. Her child and sister that she and the Thorn Mage made with love."

Emma: "Nevin is it? What are our parents afraid of? Are they afraid of Ashen Eyes?"

Nevin: "Your parents will tell you all you need to know very soon. Do not show anger towards them for they are only protecting you. Your parents have my gratitude for bring you, our Saviors, into the world."

Emma: "I wouldn't call us that."

Evelynn: "Yeah. We're just kids."

Nevin: "Kids with important roles to fill." (begins to disappear)

Emma and Evelynn tried to stop him from going but they were hold their wands.

Nevin: "Emma Sara Ainsworth, the **Fire Flower Mage**."

Emma: "Fire Flower?"

Nevin: "And Evelynn Yoshi Ainsworth, the **White Shadow Mage**."

Evelynn: "Woah."

Nevin: "This is where I leave you both. This is only a brief farewell. Good luck to you both 2 years from now. You are both good girls."

 _Girls…Girls…._

Elias: "Girls?"

Emma: "Huh?"

Evelynn: "We're back?"

Lindel: "Your minds were somewhere else."

Chise: (hugs them) "You saw him didn't you? You saw Nevin."

Evelynn: "Yeah."

Emma: "We did."

Elias: "They look absolutely lovely. The next time you need to make another one, your mother and I will finish it for you."

Chise: "No rush. They need to break these in first."

Elias: (chuckles) "They do."

Lindel: "Do you even have the material for them. You're so gung ho about it. Don't be so cocky you bag of bones."

Elias: "Die.."

Chise, Emma, and Evelynn: (laughs)

Chise: "Looks like it's time for us to head home. You have school."

Emma: "Can we use our wands to transport us home?"

Elias: "So eager to get started already."

Chise: "We can start off at a small distance. This is too far away for you to do your first transport with your wands."

Elias: "This from the girl that passed out from transporting from the Aerie to our house?"

Chise: (blushing) "Quiet you…"

Ruth: (snickers)

Chise: "You be quiet too!"

They bid goodbye to Lindel at the train station. While Elias was reading a book while holding a sleeping Blake, Chise nudge him and pointed. He then smiled when he saw the girls sleeping with their staffs in their hands. They couldn't wait to show their friends when they get home to London.

A fair distance from London, demons moved through the shadows. A few on them were looking at the Ainsworth house while another bunch looked at Mitch's house.

Their staffs: carven-ridge1994/art/The-Ainsworth-Twins-Staffs-809236411?ga_submit_new=10%3A1565505096&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1


	49. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

Demons. Many different kinds. More deadly than some. A herd of demons were chasing was look like a red bird. A little bird that broke her wing. They screech at her. Suddenly fire came at them. And the bird made that as a distraction to flee until she hid in a mausoleum at the church. Simon thought he heard something out there but pushed it aside.

Emma: (eats toast) "Hurry. We'll be late."

Evelynn: "Wait up!"

Elias: "Girls! Wait, wait, wait."

Emma: "Yes Dad?"

Elias: "Where are your wands? Both of you."

Emma show him her pencil with a flower on it. The flower had the same orb like her staff. Evelynn showed him a pen that's the same color as her staff.

Elias: "Alright then. I just want to be clear that you only use them just in case something happens."

Emma: "Thanks for letting us take them with us to school."

Evelynn: "Yeah you rock. See you later!"

Emma: "Bye Dad!"

Elias: "Do not lose them!"

Emma and Evelynn: "We won't!"

Elias sat back down in his chair with a sigh of relief. Chise came and kissed him.

Chise: "They'll be fine."

Elias: "I know they will."

Chise: "You worry too much."

Elias: "I am a father. It is my job to worry about them. Especially at that age."

Chise: "Yeah. They're growing up."

Elias: You know.. I have all this free time until September."

Chise: "I've been wanting to talk to you about that." (twirls his hair)

Elias: "What is it??"

Chise: "It's about the school you'll be running. I was wondering something."

Elias: "Hmm??"

Rebecca had finish cleaning up breakfast. She then saw Mitch who was coming downstairs looking a bit down.

Rebecca: "Have a good day at school Arthur."

Mitch: "Sure Mom.." (sighs)

Rebecca:I guess he is still down about me yelling at him. He didn't even say, "Don't call me Arthur!" like he always does. This is hitting him really hard.. I need to assure him that I am right."Hey. (lifts his chin) Don't look so down. What I do, I do for you. One day you'll understand."

Mitch: "I would like to understand now. I feel like you're not telling me everything."

Rebecca: "One day. (looks out the door) Hey. It's your bae."

Mitch: "Who are you talking abo-- Lynn!"

Evelynn: "Hey! I'm back!"

Emma: (giggles)

Evelynn and Mitch ran to each other. Mitch then picked her up and spun her around and gave her a warming embrace.

Mitch: "Welcome back! How was your trip?"

Evelynn: "Awesome. I got my wand."

Mitch: "That's great. Can't wait to see it."

Evelynn: "Same but you'll have to wait."

Mitch: "I missed you Lynn."

Evelynn: "I missed you too Doofus."

Rebecca and Emma: (wide smile) "Hmmm??"

Evelynn and Mitch: (in unison) "Knock it off Mom!" "Shut up Emma!"

Mitch: "Its good to see you Emma." (hugs her)

Emma: "Same."

Mitch: "Something is different about you two."

Evelynn: (plays with hair) "Really?"

Emma: (plays with hair also) "How so?"

Mitch: "You two cut your hair."

Evelynn: "Does it look good?"

Mitch: "It looks great and Emma. You look like a new person."

Emma: "Aw. Thank you."

Rebecca: "Alright you three. Time to go. Have a good day."

Evelynn: "Yeah let's go. (whispers) Did you tell her?"

Mitch: "No."

Emma: "We're in March. Only a couple months to go."

Mitch: "Thanks for reminding me….."

Back at the house, Elias pulled Chise into a warm embrace. His nose playing with hers.

Elias: "You really want to do that? Work for me?"

Chise: "Yes. For 10 years since I left the College, I did absolutely nothing but be a stay at home mom. I want to help do something."

Elias: "I don't want you to work for me. I want you to work with me."

Chise: (gasps)

Elias: "Is that okay?"

Chise: "Mhm! You won't be disappointed!"

Elias: "I am never disappointed in you. As Headmaster, I just hope you'll be proud of me."

Chise: "I already am." (kisses him)

Blake: (laughs) "Mommy! Daddy!"

Elias: "Get it up here! I tickle both of you!"

Chise and Blake: (LAUGHING)

Elias: "Hard to believe he's almost 3."

Chise: "Still no horns, red eyes, or sharp teeth. But he's still perfect." (kisses his nose)

Elias: (kisses his head) "I give him to 5."

Chise: "Agreed."

Back at school during recess, the twins made sure the other students wouldn't see. They took out their pen and pencil and showed it to their friends.

Skyler: "Okay???"

Brooke: "Wow. That's a let down."

Henri: "I was expecting something bigger."

Lauren: "Same."

Evelynn: "Wait for it.."

The light shined in their face. When they looked at it now, they were all shocked with amazement.

Mitch: "Oh my God!"

Skyler: "They look AWESOME!!!!"

Lauren: "I can't believe it.."

Emma: "I know right?"

Evelynn: "These staffs look pretty cool don't they?"

Mitch: "Yeah."

Henri: "Hey you think Mitch and I can get them too?"

Emma: "I don't see why not. You're Dad's students also."

Mitch and Henri: "Awesome.."

Lauren: "You better put those away."

Evelynn: "Oh yeah. Right."

Emma made her staff turn back into her pink pencil. She then looked up for a bit. She saw a boy. Very tall. His hair, brownish black color, and his eyes were blueish deep gray. He slick his hair to the side a bit and that made her smile and blush red a bit.

Emma: "Who's that?"

Henri: "Hmm? Oh! That's Noah. Noah Cromwell."

Emma: "Noah?"

Henri: "Yeah. He's in the same grade as me. He may look tall enough to be a sophomore in high school but he's only 12. He just turned 12. Hey Noah!"

Noah: "Hey. What's up Henri?"

Henri: (waves) "He's a nice guy."

Emma: "I bet."

Evelynn: "He's coming this way."

Emma: "AAAAAHH!!!!"

Noah: "Hey."

Henri: "I was wondering if you did last night's homework."

Noah: "Some of it. Others I didn't get. See?"

Henri: "Huh.."

Emma: "……..those are wrong……."

Noah: "Hmm???"

Emma: (squeals)

Henri: "Oh! Right. Noah this is Skyler and Brooke."

Noah: "Hey. You two I know. It's uh….these four I don't know."

Henri: "This is Lauren."

Lauren: "Please to meet you."

Henri: "This is Mitch."

Mitch: "Hey."

Henri: "That's Evelynn. Evelynn Ainsworth."

Evelynn: "Yo."

Henri: "And that's her big sister Emma. They're twins."

Noah: "Hi. (looks at Emma) Hey.."

Emma: "Hey.."

Noah: "Uh…um….What were you saying how it was wrong?"

Emma: "One of you're problems. It's should be done the opposite way. And that problem is…."

Henri: (whispers to Evelynn) "I think those two are already hitting it off."

Evelynn: "Yeah. Gross.."

Emma: "If you want, I can help you. It's due today is it not?"

Noah: "Yeah. Sure."

Emma: (blushes) "Okay."

Henri, Skylar, and Brooke: "OOOOOOOH!!!"

Evelynn: "Where you going?"

Emma: "I'll see you guys later. K?"

Evelynn: "Can I just say, EW!!!"

Emma and Noah sat on a near bench. Emma showed him the problems and he finally understood it. Much later, Emma waved goodbye to him and he did the same. Henri then went with Noah back to middle school building.

Henri: "Later guys."

Noah: "Hey Henri?"

Henri: "What's up?"

Noah: "What can you tell me about Emma?"

Henri: "Oh my God! Dude.. She's 10 for one thing."

Noah: "And?"

Emma: (waves at him)

Noah: (waves back)

Henri: "You're serious. You're crushing on a 4thgrader?"

Noah: "I wouldn't say that."

Henri: "Let's go lover boy."

Much later as school began to let out, Emma was walking with Mitch and Evelynn heading to the train station since they live in the same area. Suddenly, a piece of paper showed up in front of her face. She looked up and saw 93%.

Noah: "Surprise!"

Emma: "Good for you. Sorry I couldn't get you a 100%."

Noah: "No worries. It doesn't have to be perfect."

Emma: "I only showed you the formula for it. Maybe I should've did more."

Noah: "It's cool. You're cool for a 4thgrader."

Emma: (blushes, puts hair behind her ear) "Thanks."

Noah: "Uh.. I was wondering.. Do you uh…Do you wanna get some ice cream or something?"

Emma: "Mmm?!"

Noah: "I mean if you want to."

Emma: "Uh….sure…"

Evelynn: "Ahem!"

Emma: "I'll see you at home."

Evelynn: "Ugh. Come on.."

Mitch: "He seems like a cool guy. If this goes well I won't be the only boy in the group anymore."

Evelynn: "Shut up.."

Evelynn got home and was greeted by Shiro.

Shiro: "Welcome home Mistress. What's wrong?"

Evelynn: "Ugh. Nothing."

Shiro: Come on. It's something."

Elias: "Welcome home sweetheart."

Emiri: "Where's Emma?"

Shiro: (pulls off her school jacket) "Yeah. Where is she?"

Evelynn: "Oh she went out with some boy from school for ice cream."

Elias: "SheWHAT?!"

Evelynn: "Dad. Calm down. There's nothing to worry about."

Elias: "You sure?"

Evelynn: "Yeah. It seems awkward between those two."

Emma: "I like the frozen yogurt."

Noah: "It's okay. But you have to try this."

Emma: "What is it?"

Noah: "I crumple up Reese's, Butterfingers, and a Crunch bar together. Here. Say ah."

Emma: (blushes) "Mmm…"

Noah: "Don't you trust me?"

Emma: "Ah."

Once Emma took a bite out of it, it felt like she was going on a sugar high. She then had a brain freeze on top on that.

Emma: "THATISINCREDIBLE!!IHAVESOMUCHENERGY!!!!"

Noah: "Sugar Rush. I know it all too well."

Emma: "WHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Noah: "Maybe I shouldn't have given you that."

Noah offered to take the train ride home with her. It was getting late and she didn't want him to do that but he insisted. When they reached her house, they came through the sideway of the house.

Emma: "You sure you'll be fine going back to the train station?"

Noah: "I promise. I will be okay. Uh….here….."

Emma: "Is this your cell…?"

Noah: "Later 4thgrader."

Emma: "Bye." (laughs)That rhymes…

Noah left while Emma went to the front door and just as she closed the door, Emiri jumped into her arms.

Emiri: "Emma! Welcome home! How was your ice cream?"

Emma: "How'd you know I had that?"

Evelynn: "I told them but the reason she asked is because that Emiri was running around the house like she was high."

Emma: "Hey Mom. Hi Dad."

Chise: "So? How was your date?"

Elias: (grumbles)

Emma: "It wasn't a date Mom.."

Evelynn: (snatches paper from her)

Emma: "Hey! Give that back!"

Evelynn: "You got his phone number? Huh. Not a date huh?"

Emma: "Give it back! Mom! Make her give it back!"

Chise: (giggles) "Evelynn Yoshi Ainsworth."

Evelynn: (tosses paper to her) "Hmph."

Chise: (hugs her) "There's nothing wrong with Emma having her first crush."

Emma: "Mommy!!"

Chise: (giggles)

Elias: "She can't have a crush. She's too young. You both are."

Emma: "………"

Evelynn: "……………."

Chise:Uh-oh. Daddy Mode is activated.."So. Are you going to put the number in your phone?"

Emma: "Mhm."

Chise: "Atta girl."

Elias: "Why are you encouraging this?"

Chise: "Shush."

Noah: "Okay.. Now I'm lost…"

Noah found himself in the forest somewhat close to the Ainsworth House. He tried looking around to see if anything looks familiar but nothing. Suddenly, something ominous what looking dead at him. And it was drooling like it was about time it needed a snack. Almost time for bed, Emma looked at her new number and then thought about the ice cream she had with Noah.

Emiri: "You all fluttery Emma. Is this about that boy?"

Emma: (blushing) "Something like that."

(twig breaks)

Noah: "Hello? Who's there?!"

Suddenly something screeched at him and came at him…

Noah: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOMEBODY!!!!!!!!!!!! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Emma: "?!?!"

Emiri: "What was that???"

Emma: "Noah…"

Before Emiri could say anything, Emma jumped out the window with her "special" pencil in her pocket. Emiri followed after her in her Dragon form. Back in the woods, the creature attack Noah trying to gnaw his arm off. Blood was everywhere. He could hear the flesh tear from his arm. Emma came and saw the Fae creature trying to tear Noah apart. Something came over. It was anger. She then remember Noah giving her his phone number and saying "Later 4thgrader…" that made her very VERY mad. Her skin begin to changed. Horns came out and eye became filled with lust for retribution. The creature was about to go for Noah's head but then they heard another screeching sound.

Noah: "Not another one!"

Just when he though it was over, with a shock he saw Emma attacked the creature. They wrestled for a bit and then the creature bit her also. Emma roared in pain. Emiri followed where that came from then she fell screaming in pain. Her side started to bleed as well because of her connection with Emma. Emma grabbed the creature by the neck. She then tore the head off the body and threw it far away from there. She then heard Noah grunt in pain. She saw him look at his arm. Emiri spotted Emma heading straight for Noah.

Emiri: "Em--!"

Emiri watched Emma reach for her choker. Noah thought that she was about to attack him because she was still in demon form. Instead she put the choker in his hand telling him to hold it. She then grabbed his arm which surprised him. He then watched Emma heal his arm. He saw that she was taking the pain and that her arm was starting to bleed also. After a few minutes, Noah's arm was back to normal. Like there was no bite marks at all. Emma wanted her choker back from him. He studied the choker a bit more then gave it back to her by putting it in her large hand.

Noah:Where have I seen that choker before?

Emma: (demonic voice) "Be careful not to get lost…the next time you visit me….."

Noah was shocked hearing those last words. Emma pointed north and Noah looked to see what she was pointing at. It was the village's bus station. He then turned around and saw that Emma was gone.

Noah: "Hello?"

He went on the bus headed toward the train station and headed home. On the way there, he looked real good at his arm. Back in the forest Emma was limping and hurting awfully bad. She then changed back into herself holding her choker very tightly. She then heard Emiri crying.

Emma: "Emiri. I'm sorry you had to feel that.. please forgive me."

Emiri: "It's fine. I should be use to this by now. I am your Familiar."

Emma: "At least Noah is okay."

Emiri: "That was Noah? He's very tall."

Emma: "Yeah…AHH!"

Emiri: "You're hurt very bad. I have to tell Papa.."

Emma: "NO!!"

Emiri: "What?"

Emma: "Do not tell Dad about this. Or Mom."

Emiri: "But Papa said that if you are hurt or are in any discomfort, that I would need to tell him. He made me promise."

Emma: "He did, did he?"Just like a Dad. Worrying about us.

Emiri: "I don't wanna disobey Papa…"

Emma: "I know you don't. But you forget. You're my familiar. Not Dad's. I know you were just following his orders and I will deal with that personally. I want you to promise me something."

Emiri: "What is it?"

Emma: "Saving Noah. Stays between us okay?"

Emiri looked at her wide eyed but what they weren't noticing was Noah standing behind the tree. He had to stop the bus and head back for he had dropped his cell phone. When he found it, he heardEVERYTHING…

Emiri: "Okay. I promise…"

Emma: (smiles) "Good girl. Let's get home."

Emiri: "Let me put the choker back on you."

Emma: "Please do. Healing him took it out of me. But it was worth it."

Noah: (smiles, leaves)

Emma: "Promise?"

Emiri: "Promise."

When they got home, Emma and Emiri made sure that the close was clear. No one was in the living room and they went to the bathroom and bathe together. Once they were out, they bandage each other up and went to bed. The next day, Emma and Emiri filled Evelynn and Shiro in on what happened last night.

Shiro: "So he's alright?"

Emma: "Yes. Thank God."

Shiro: "What about you? Are you two alright?"

Emiri: "Mhm. Though we can't say anything to Papa or Mama."

Evelynn: "I got you. If he knew you two would be scolded. Still it was risky giving what happens when you heal someone. I would've told myself and I hate being a snitch. Cause I care what happens to you and our little sister Emma."

Emma: "Thanks Sis."

Evelynn: "So the story for Dad is that you slip and fell and scraped your arm and side. And Emiri felt it also. Think that will convince him?"

Shiro: "I agree. Will he buy it?"

Emma: "Here's hoping."

One they got downstairs, Elias and Ruth started smelling blood. They smelled it from Emma and Emiri.

Elias: "What happened?"

Emma: "I uh……"

Elias: "Are you alright?"

Emma: "I slip and fell coming out the tub and I injured my arm and side. I'm okay."

Elias: "Is this true Emiri?"

Emiri: "Uh…." (looks at Emma)

Elias: "………….."

Emma: (nods)

Ruth: (suspicious)

Emiri: "Yes. I felt it when I was sleeping."

Elias: (sighs) "You need to be careful."

Emma: "I know. I'm fine. I promise."

(knocking at the door)

Elias: "I wonder who that could be."

Chise: "You weren't expecting anyone?"

Elias: (uses his human glamour) "No."

When Elias and Chise opened the door, they looked and saw Noah standing there. He was around Elias' shoulder height and very tall to Chise.

Elias and Chise:High school student!

Noah: "Hello. It's nice to meet you. I'm…"

Emma: "Noah. Hey. What are you doing here??"

Elias and Chise: "THIS IS NOAH?!"

Evelynn: "Yep this is the12-year-oldboy that Emma was hanging out with yesterday."

Once Elias heard that, he completely slammed the door in Noah's face which left him very confused.

Chise: "Elias!"

Emma: "Dad! Why did you do that?!"

Elias: "That is not a boy. That is a man!"

Emma: "Don't be ridiculus."

Chise: "She's right." (opens the door) "Hello Noah. My name is Chise. I'm.."

Noah: "You must be the twins' big sister. Funny. I never seen you at the high school building."

Chise: (STAB) "He's a sweet boy."

Emma: "Mhm."

Noah: "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Ainsworth."

Elias: (growling)

Noah: (nervous chuckle)

Emma: "Come on. See you guys later."

Evelynn: "Let's stop and pick up Mitch too."

Chise: "With those four together, they could double date."

Elias: "Seriously?!"

Chise: "I kid." (giggles)

Elias: "What does Emma see in this boy? He's tall. That nose. His chin and his shoulders. I do not get it! Where does she get that from?! Liking an older person?"

Chise: (looks up and down at him) "I have no clue..."

Elias: "Why do you sound so sarcastic?"

Chise: (looks the other way, humming)

Evelynn just looked back and forth at them. They were just as silent as they could be. Finally Emma broke that silence.

Emma: "So…uh…Does your ar….."

Noah: "Hmm?"

Emma: "It's nothing. Did you……did you get home okay?"

Noah: "I got a little lost. But I found my way thanks to yo…."

Emma: "Hmm???"

Noah: "It's nothing."

Evelynn: "God… you two are so awkward…."

Emma and Noah: (nervous laughing)

Evelynn: "Mitch! We're ready!"

Mitch: "Hey guys. Oh hey Noah! What's up?"

Noah: "Nothing."

Mitch: "It's good you're friends with us now. I've been the only guy in the group for years."

Noah: "Okay. Glad you can have me."

As they were walking, more demons showed up. The Ariels then flew above them and waved at them. To a shock, Noah saw them also.

Noah: "Uh guys can you see that? What's in the sky?"

Emma: "What?"

Noah: "They look like birds. They have green feathers and birds feet for feet. They look like human beings that fly. Maybe it's one of my imaginations I keep seeing everywhere I go."

Emma, Evelynn, and Mitch looked at each other.

Evelynn: (shocked) "Are you serious? "

Mitch: "Possibly. It might be."

Emma: "Yeah.. Noah… He……He has the Sight too!"


	50. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

For the past few weeks, Emma and Noah have been hanging out together. Even though she was in 4th grader and he was in 6th, age didn't matter to those two. I mean look at Elias and Chise for example. They are AGES apart and they are madly in love. Emma and Noah enjoy each other's company. She helps him with homework, they went out for ice cream again and this time Noah took it easy on the sugar. Noah took Emma to the arcade center in London and they played many games even air hockey. They even went to a photo booth and took pictures together.

Noah: "How about the next time we come here again we bring everyone? Sound good?"

Emma: "….."

Noah: "Emma?"

Emma: "So cute."

Noah: "The crane prizes?"

Emma: "Is that what that is?"

Noah put a coin in the crane machine and played with it. He then saw the perfect stuffed animal for Emma.

Noah: "Here."

Emma: "You didn't have to do that."

Noah: "I wanted to."

Emma: "You're very sweet Noah."

Noah: "How about I walk you home."

Emma: "Sure. Any math that's confusing for you again?"

Noah: "You know some of that I can do on my own. Besides you got your own homework."

Emma: "True but I already did it."

Noah: "Wow you're something else."

Emma: "It's not like that."

Noah: "I guess you're gonna do good when you start middle school."

Emma: "Yeah…"

Noah: "What's wrong Emma?"

Emma: "I….. I don't know how to say it…"

Noah: (takes her hand) "Hey. You can tell me anything. I mean anything."

Emma: "I…My sister and I. We're not returning to this school when September comes."

Noah: "You're moving?"

Emma: "No! I mean I am but just moving to a different school. It's a MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Noah: "?!"

Emma: "It's an amazing school."

Noah: _She was going to say magic school. She's so cute. Okay. I'll play along._ "Have you seen it?"

Emma: "No but we will. Our parents are ordering our uniforms."

Noah: "I bet you're both excited about graduating next month."

Emma: (chuckles) "It's moving from the 4th grade to the 5th grade."

Noah: "True but you'll be in middle school."

Emma: "That's true."

Noah: "I think you'll do good at this school."

Emma: "Thanks for saying that. Thanks for taking me home."

Noah: "No problem."

When they got there, they talked a little more and laughed.

Emma: "Thanks again for winning the bear for me. No one has ever done that for me before. My dad usually makes them year-round but this is also sweet."

Noah: (looks at her)

Emma: "What?"

Noah: "Sky told me that you use to have hair that reached your shoulders. This looks better. You know. Cut."

Emma: "Thanks. Mom says it makes me look grown up."

Noah: "You should have it like that more often."

Emma: (blushes) "Thanks."

Emma kissed his cheek which surprised him. He touched where she kissed him at and smiled a loving smile. She kept looking at him as she back toward the door. She then closed the door behind her and when she did that, he did a silent " **YES** ". Emma laid on the door and just hugged the bear.

Elias: "Honey?"

Emma: "Oh! Hi Dad."

Elias: "I see you were with that **_boy_** again."

Emma: "Dad… We were just hanging out. And he has a name."

Elias: "I just don't want you and your sister to mature too quickly."

Emma: "It's not like that. (hides in her bear) You're being exceedingly melodramatic Father."

Elias: "I just want you to be careful around someone like him."

Emma: "I can handle myself. Don't worry. I'm not a little kid."

Elias: "So he won that for you."

Emma: "Mhm. It's so cute. I have never seen a bear this cute before."

Elias: "What's wrong with the bears I make you?"

Emma: "Ah! Nothing! Nothing at all! Mommy! Help me out here!"

Chise: "I know that look Honey."

Emma: _You can tell?_

Chise: "Don't be so pouty. He's a very nice boy."

Elias: "I don't like him."

Chise: "Emmy. Wash up please."

Emma: "K."

Chise: "You are being a grouch Elias Ainsworth. What about Mitch? You like him."

Elias: "That's different. He's a boy and my student."

Chise: "So you want him and Evelynn to be together?"

Elias: "Hell no."

Chise: "You can't stop the foreseeable future."

Elias: "They could stay like this forever."

Chise: "Maybe they'll do what I'm doing. Staying 17 while I'm actually 30."

Elias: (thinks that's a good idea)

Chise: " **I WAS JUST JOKING!** "

Elias: (looks away) "I know that."

Chise: "Then why were you turning your skull?!"

Elias: (laughs, runs)

Chise: (POUTS) "You!" (chases him)

Up in their room, Emma just looked at the bear and hugged it. It felt warm and comforting. Then Evelynn came in and just gagged.

Evelynn: "You really been disgusting me lately."

Emma: "What?"

Evelynn: "It's obvious you like Noah."

Emma: "It's not like that!"

Evelynn: "Liar."

Emma: "Shut up!"

Evelynn: "Well it's the truth ain't it?"

Emma: "No!"

Evelynn: "Well you're going to have to admit it at some point because after our summer is over, we're not going back there anymore."

Emma: "Yeah. I already told him."

Evelynn: "Well how did he seem?"

Emma: "He seemed sad but proud."

Evelynn: "Well there's that."

Chise: "Dinner time guys."

Once they were seated, Evelynn just teased about Emma spending time with Noah.

Chise: "I think he's a very nice boy."

Emma: "Right? And there is nothing wrong with hanging out with him."

Evelynn: "You mean there's nothing wrong with dating him."

Emma: "Shut up!"

Evelynn: "Well that's another name for it."

Emma: "It is not! It's enjoying each other's company!"

Evelynn: (kissing sound)

Emma: "Mom!"

Chise: "Okay. Okay! That's enough. Elias help me out here."

Elias: "…."

Chise: "Babe?"

Elias: "Can we talk about something else. Please? You two are far too young to be doing such things anyway."

Evelynn: "Duh. I know that Dad."

Blake: "Ah."

Chise: "Oh! Whoosh!"

Blake: "Plane!" (chews)

Emma: "Dad. I won't think about stuff like that for a long time."

Evelynn: "Speaking of which, Dad. We should do a camping trip."

Elias: "Oh?"

Evelynn: "Yeah. To celebrate us graduating and going to middle school."

Chise: "That sounds like a good idea."

Elias: "I guess that can be fun."

Chise: "Remember you came camping with me at the College."

Elias: "Ah yes. I remember."

Chise: "You father had to split himself in two just to be with me."

Elias: "I was able to be on your shoulder."

Chise: "Yes and it was cute."

Emma: "Dad.. you really did that?"

Elias: "That's right."

Evelynn: "Didn't that hurt?"

Emiri: "Yeah. Did it Papa?"

Elias: "I was fine. What an eventful weekend that was."

Chise: "Tell me about it. I still remember it."

Emma: "What happened?"

Chise: "That's a story for another time."

Emiri: "Aw."

Evelynn: "So can Mitch come? He's graduating too."

Elias: "Of course. This would be the perfect time to learn some magic out there."

Evelynn: "Yes!"

Later on that night, Emiri transformed into her human self and slept with Emma who was still wide awake.

Emiri: "You're thinking about Noah. Aren't you?"

Emma: "You can tell?"

Emiri: "Because I can hear you in my head. Noah's sweet, Noah's charming, Noah has lovely hair and eyes, Noah Noah Noah!"

Emma: "Okay! Okay. Yes I am thinking about him. He's something that's all. Let's get some sleep."

* * *

The next day at school, by the lockers, Noah was thinking about that kiss on the cheek from Emma. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by his classmate.

Noah: "Hey what's up Trevor."

Trevor: "Just chilling. Words goin' around about you."

Noah: "What are you talking about?"

Trevor: "You're hanging out with some red haired kid."

Noah: "Oh.."

Trevor: "What were you doing? Were you baby-sitting or something?"

Noah: "No. Her name is Emma."

Trevor: "Sounds familiar. Whatever your grades are getting better than before. How do you do it? What's your secret? You got some **_nerd_** helping you or something?"

Noah found that very offensive, so he grabbed Trevor by the shirt and hit him against the locker.

Noah: "DON'T call her that.."

Trevor: "What the hell is up with you?!"

Noah: "She is not a nerd! Do you hear me?"

Trevor: "Who?!"

Noah: "Emma!" (lets him go)

Trevor: "That girl is smart?"

Girl: "Duh. You don't know of Emma Ainsworth?"

Girl 2: "She's a smart 10-year-old. And she's friends with Henrietta."

Girl: "Girl can do math at an 8th grade level."

Girl 2: "She's a prodigy."

Girl: "Why are you hanging out with a kid when you got someone like me?"

Noah: "We broke up. PERIOD! Angela."

Angela: "And you think that little shrimp is more pretty than me?"

Noah: "I know she's not shallow."

Trevor: "Oooh! Hey! What's up Henri!"

Angela: "Ugh. Henri.."

Henri: "Hey guys. What up bitches?"

Angela: "Henrietta.."

Henri: "Don't call me that! That gets very irritating."

Angela: "What's irritating is you hanging with a bunch of little kids."

Henri: "So?"

Angela: "You got Noah doing it too."

Trevor: "Dude's just hanging out with Emma so he can get into the 7th grade."

Henri: "What?! Is that true?!"

Noah: "You know it isn't."

Henri: "It better not be. Emma is a sweet girl. You break her heart, I'll break your face!"

Noah: "Chill out Hen. I would never use her like that. She saved my life!"

Henri: "Huh?"

Angela: "What are you talking about?"

Noah: "Uh….Nothing…. I meant she is a wiz at math… that's what I meant.." _Whew! That was too close…._

Henri: "O...kay... You're being weird."

Noah: "Hehehe…."

Later at lunch, Emma was walking to a table. Suddenly, out of nowhere, her tray flew up and landed on the floor. She then saw the direction of where that came from. Most of the kids saw it including her friends.

Henri: "Aw damn it. Those girls in my class.."

Evelynn: "What the hell?! Emma!"

Angela: "Ooops. Sorry. You weren't supposed to miss.." (pours a shake on her head) "That's better."

Evelynn: " **BITCH!** "

Lauren: "How dare she?!"

Mitch: "Woah! Not cool!"

Henri: "Hold on you guys! They're in my class. I got this."

Evelynn: "No you don't!" (goes over there)

Henri: "Lynnie! Damn!"

Angela: "Just stay away from us. And I mean ALL of us. Including Noah. He doesn't like you that way."

Emma: (red eyes)

Girl 2: "Do you have color contacts on?"

Angela: "They're ugly."

Emma: (growling)

Girl 2: "What was that?"

Angela: "I heard it too."

Henri: "Uh-oh…"

Lauren: "She's growling."

Skyler: "You got to stop her before she transforms."

Noah: "Emma?" _Oh no… OH NO! She's gonna change! Damn it Angela!_

Evelynn came over there and pushed Angela off her.

Evelynn: "Leave my big sister alone you bitch!"

Angela: "How dare you?! Who do you think you are?!"

Evelynn: "Someone who is going to kick your ass!"

Lauren: "Same here!"

Henri: "I told you girls I got this. (whispers to them) "Check Emma. She's about to transfor—Noah!"

Suddenly Noah came dashing in and carried Emma bridal style out of the cafeteria which left everyone confused. He could hear her still growling. He set her down and she put her hand on the wall. When she did that, he saw claws.

Noah: _Just calm down Emma.._ "You okay Emma?"

Emma: (hides her hand, demonic voice) "I'm…..AHEM (normal voice, deep breathe) I'm okay."

Noah: "Thank God. Good thing I got to you in time before you did something."

Emma: (suspicious) "What did you think I was going to do?"

Noah: "UH….." _Eat Angela. Or do to her what you did to that monster that attack me the other week…_ "I didn't want you get in a fight with Angela."

Emma: "You shouldn't have left her with my sister then."

Noah: (laughs)

Emma: (giggles then became sad) "She….. She told me to stay away from you….."

Noah: _Why that…._ "She did huh?"

Emma: "Yeah. I don't want to do that…."

Noah: "I don't want you to do that either!"

Emma: "?! You don't?"

Noah: "No way… Angela.. She was my ex-girlfriend."

Emma: "She is? She must still like you.."

Noah: "I broke up with her. She was too shallow, and she only wanted to go out with me because I'm popular."

Emma: "She seems popular without you."

Noah: "She is. She just wants more. How about we get that out of your hair?"

Emma: "Thanks.."

Noah: "That was uncalled for on her behalf but don't worry about that. I'll deal with her."

Emma: "Don't Noah. It's okay."

Noah: "No. It's not. And you shouldn't be fighting. I don't want anything to happen to this very pretty face."

Emma: (exploding steam) "Uh….okay.."

Noah went off to get a wet towel. As Emma sat there and waited, she was approached by Trevor.

Emma: "Uh.. Can I help you?"

Trevor: "I just see a different person in that guy. Maybe it's because of you."

Emma: "You're not gonna dump some stuff on me too are you?"

Trevor: "No! No! I was just telling you that it's really stupid what those girls did to you. Considering what type of person you are. A nerd."

Emma: "Wha.."

Trevor: "Why don't you stick to helping kids your own age? It's better that way. Or you'll get hurt."

With that, Trevor just walked away from her. After a couple of minutes, Noah came back but realized that Emma was gone. When it was time to go home, Emma shut her locker and there was Noah. Before he could say anything, she walked away from him as quickly as she could to meet up with Evelynn and Mitch for they were going in the same direction. As Noah turned around, he saw Trevor and Angela smirk. He knew right away that they had something to do with it. When Emma got home, she ran upstairs to her and Evelynn's room. She hid her face in the pillow to cry. It was then Chise walked and rubbed her hair with Elias, who was still in human glamour, following behind who had just come back from delivering an errand.

Chise: "Honey? What's wrong?"

Elias: "Why are you crying?"

Emma: (sniffs) "Noah…"

Elias: "That boy hurt my little girl.." (red eyes, demonic voice) "I'll end him…."

Chise: "Down Elias."

Elias: (grumbles)

Chise: "Is that true? Did Noah hurt you?"

Emma: "No. I just think I should like boys my own age.."

Elias: "Or not like them at all."

Chise: "Shh! Honey what brought this on? You like Noah."

Emma: "I do but there's an age difference. He shouldn't like some little kid."

Chise: "Honey. Don't think that."

Elias: "You are a perfect girl."

Chise: "Age doesn't matter. Look at me and Dad. As long as I'm happy, age is just a number."

Emma: (hides in the pillow) "Mmmm…"

Chise: "Let's give her some space."

Elias: "Why? She clearly needs us Chise."

Chise gave Elias a pouty face and just pushed him out of the room which very much confused him.

Elias: "Why'd you do that?"

Chise: "Elias when it comes to 10 year old girls, they need space to be alone. They're going through some stuff. We can't make it worse."

Elias: "I feel it's that boy's fault. Did you see what happen to her uniform? I feel like this is relating to him. This makes me…..(growling)"

Chise: "I kinda get that but hey, Babe. No matter what you think, she really likes this boy. You have to find a way to get along with him Elias."

Elias: ( **GROWLS** )

Chise: "Hey. Don't growl at me mister."

Elias: (sighs)

Chise: (giggles, kisses him)

Suddenly, Elias got a phone call on his phone. He had his phone for a couple of years. It was still a hassle to use it but with the help of Chise and the girls, he almost got the hang of it. ALMOST.

Chise: "Gotta go back out?"

Elias: "Mhm. Apparently, the elderly have sleep insomnia again. I'll return shortly."

Chise: "Okay. see you soon. I hope they patched things up soon."

For the past week, Emma completely started avoiding Noah. When even they passed each other, she just kept moving while he tried to talk to her. Evelynn and Mitch saw this and they didn't like it not one bit.

Evelynn: "Ever since that incident at the cafeteria, Emma has been feeling down. She's being cold towards him. It's all that bitch's fault."

Mitch: "You mean the one that poured the smoothie on her head? I agree. That was so uncool. Why are they targeting Emma like that?"

Evelynn: "I don't know. But I'm gonna find out. Oh here. Dad told me to give this to you. It's an application for the school."

Mitch: "Thanks. You and Emma must've already filled it out."

Evelynn: "Yeah and there are plenty of kids who want to join too. You should see them."

Mitch: "I hope so."

Evelynn: "You will. Later. I got some snooping to do."

Mitch went on ahead and filled out most of his information. He would fill out the rest of it when he got home so he stuck it in his pocket. Later on, in the afternoon, Elias had stopped by Angie's to ask a favor. He then was heading to the courthouse for a quick second. Before he could, he saw Noah who was going after what looked like a boy his age. It was Trevor. He followed to see what was going on.

Noah: "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO EMMA?!"

Elias: "Emma?"

Trevor: "Chill out dude. I just told her the truth."

Noah: "She's not speaking to me… How could you do that to a sweet kid."

Trevor: "Exactly! She is a KID! Why does it bother you that much. She just a runt. No where near your age."

Elias: (growling)

Noah: "That runt is my friend! And she the smartest, sweetest, prettiest girl I ever laid eyes on."

Trevor: "Ugh God. You sound like you love her or something…"

Noah: "MAYBE I DO!"

Elias: "?!"

Noah: "She's a better friend than you any day."

Trevor: "What do you know about her?"

Noah: "I know a lot about her. (thinking of that night) More than you'll ever know."

Trevor: "She's just a ner….."

Before he could finish that statement, Noah punched him breaking his hand and his nose. Elias saw the whole thing. He was rather impressed. When Noah walked away, there he was.

Noah: "Uh! Mr. Ainsworth."

Elias: "Noah. It is Noah isn't it?"

Noah: "Uh….yes sir…"

Elias: "Let's take a walk."

As they walked, Noah just kept looking at Elias and pondering.

Noah: _I wonder if Emma inherit the form from him. I mean most children get their genes from the dad mostly. Maybe he has a form like that too._

Elias: (darts at him)

Noah: "Ah!"

Elias: "Is something troubling you?"

Noah: "No sir." (hisses in pain)

Elias: "Did something happen to your hand?"

Noah: "I…..I punched a wall."

Elias: "I didn't know walls have noses."

Noah: " **?!** AH!"

Elias: "Yes. I saw you punch the boy in the face."

Noah: "I'm sorry.."

Elias: "No need. I would've did the same thing.. Talking about my daughter. I would kill him.."

Noah: "Woah you serious sir?! He's an ass but I wouldn't go that far."

Elias: "You stood up for my little girl. I thank you."

Noah: "It was nothing.."

Elias: "You also said you love her."

Noah: "Uh! Yeah… I…..uh…well…you see…."

Elias: "Use your words…"

Noah: "Ugh…"

Elias: "It seems unfortunately my daughter feels the same way. She thought it would be comfortable that you be with someone your own age. That's why she's been avoiding you. She doesn't want to get in your way."

Noah: "I don't want her to do that. I don't care how old she is. I still like her if she was older than me."

Elias: "So you don't care?"

Noah: "Age is just a number to me sir. As long as I have these feelings for her, I don't care how old she is. Mr. Ainsworth have you ever fell in love with someone who is younger."

Elias: "I have."

Noah: "Really who?"

Elias: "My wife."

Noah: "Oh! I get it!" (chuckles)

Elias: (thinking) "What if hypothetically, Emma was able to live a few hundred years and you didn't? Would you still love her?"

Noah: "I would live out my last moments with her."

Elias: "Hmm. Good answer."

Noah: "Thank you sir."

Elias: (chuckles) "Here we are."

Noah: "Your house?"

Elias: "I'm not the one you should tell this to."

Back at Mitch's house, Rebecca was doing laundry while Mitch was out at the arcade. She then went into Mitch's room and saw that his uniform pants was on the floor. When she pick it up to wash, the application for Elias' magic school fell out. When she picked it up and looked at it, she became very upset.

Back at the Ainsworth house, Emma was holding Blake while sitting with Emiri and watching cartoons.

Emiri: "That squid guy really hates that sponge thingy."

Emma: "Yep. Buy he's in denial and he still think of him as a friend."

Emiri: "Do you miss Noah?"

Emma: "I wouldn't say that.."

Emiri: "I know you think about him a lot. Was that a good idea not talking to him?"

Emma: "It was for the best.."

Elias: "I'm home."

Blake: "Daddy!"

Evelynn: "Hey Dad. We're having yakisoba."

Elias: "Sounds good. Come on in."

Emma: "Dad? Why are you still in your glaaaaaaaaaammmmm…"

Elias: "Shhh!"

Noah: "Hey Emma."

Evelynn: "Hey Noah."

Emma: "Noah. What're you doing here?"

Elias: "I invited him."

Emma: "Dad!"

Noah: "Is that bad?"

Emma: "I….well….no….."

Shiro: (picks up Blake and Emiri, spins them around) "Come on! Let's leave these two alone!"

Blake and Emiri: (LAUGHING)

Noah: "Woah. Who are they? _The little girl I recognized from before._

Emma: "Those are my brothers and sister."

Noah: "Oh really?"

Emma: "Blake, the one with black hair, is my real brother while Shiro and Emiri are….. ** _adoptive_**."

Noah: "Oh! So...can we talk?"

Emma: (squirming) "Do you… Do you wanna go to my room?"

Elias: "Absolutely not!"

Chise: "Elias!"

Elias: "Not in the room Chise! No!"

Chise: (pushes him back in the kitchen) "In the living area. Where we can see you."

Elias: "Where WE BOTH can see you!"

Emma and Noah: (sweat drop)

Chise: (pushes his head back) "Get. Take your time you two."

Emma: "You can sit here."

Noah: "Thanks."

Emma: "Okay. Talk."

Noah: "I heard what went down with you and Trevor. I had a little talk with him."

Emma: "Yeah. I see your hand."

Noah: "It's okay. Just a sprain."

Emma: "I should heal….."

Noah: "No! I don't want you to do that."

Emma: (nervous) "Do what?"

Noah: "Uh….Get it bandage!"

Emma: "That's what I was talking about!"

Noah: "Exactly!"

Emma: "I mean you can't actually heal someone! That's crazy!"

Noah: "Very crazy!"

Emma and Noah: (laughing nervously, got quiet)

The moment became awkward between them. Chise was looking at them constantly.

Elias: "What are you doing?"

Chise: "It's just seems quiet."

Elias: "And? That's how I like it."

Chise: "Look at the angle. The silence, the looking at each other but then looking away. Don't this look familiar?

Elias: "The awkwardness.."

Chise: "Yes. They're being like that around each other."

Elias: "Isn't that our thing?"

Chise: "Yes. And you know what the next step is."

Elias: "They'll start falling for each other."

Chise: "You know what we gotta do?"

Elias: "Kill him?"

Chise: " **NO!** "

Elias: (laughs) "I was joking."

Chise: (pouts) "Like I told you, Emma really likes this boy. You have to be friends with him."

Elias: "Chise…"

Chise: "Come on… Look at her. She's very into him. I see it and you see it too."

Elias: "I do."

Chise: "So make nice and crazy it down a notch." (kisses his nose)

Back at Mitch's house, Mitch came back and saw his mom sitting on the couch.

Mitch: "Hey."

Rebecca: "….."

Mitch: "Mom? You alright?"

Rebecca: "When were you gonna tell me about this?"

Mitch: "What?"

Rebecca: (showed his application) "You're thinking about switching schools to learn magic."

Mitch: "Where did you get that?"

Rebecca: "Honey…"

Mitch: "Did you go through my stuff?!"

Rebecca: "Arthur Eugene Mitchell! Watch your tone!"

Mitch: "I'm sorry."

Rebecca: "I told you I don't want you learning magic."

Mitch: "But I'm good at it! See?" (show her fire magic)

Rebecca: (startled) "Where did you learn that?"

Mitch: (deep breathe) "From the twins' father."

Rebecca: "Elias Ainsworth."

Mitch: "Yeah. I've been learning from him. Mom. He's a mage. So are Ms. Chise and the twins, their whole family."

Rebecca: "I've been trusting them. I can't believe it."

Mitch: "Mom you can still trust them! They're no-"

Rebecca: "ENOUGH! You lied to me! How long have you been doing this?"

Mitch: "Since I was 7."

Rebecca: "Oh my God! Arthur!"

Mitch: "Mom! Let me explain! I love doing this. It's amazing. It's incredible."

Rebecca: "It is also EVIL! You're going to let that magic consume you! Then you'll be just like hi—(gasps)"

Mitch: "Him? Him who?"

Rebecca: "I'm not explaining myself to you. You're a child. You are going to continue going to school. And then you are coming straight home. You are grounded."

Mitch: "MOM!"

Rebecca: "You're not seeing them again. I forbid it."

Mitch: "Mom! No! Don't! Not Evelynn. You like her."

Rebecca: "That was before I knew what was going on! You're not going anywhere near that family! EVER AGAIN. I'm not letting you go down that path! Everything I did was for your own protection!"

Mitch: "WHO ARE YOU PROTECTING ME FROM?!"

Rebecca: "GO TO YOUR ROOM! NOW!"

Just that moment, Mitch became really angry… without even thinking it, his eyes went yellow and his ears were becoming pointy.

Mitch: "Why?"

Rebecca: "Why wha- (gasps) Arthur?"

Mitch: "Why do you not tell me anything? You're the one lying to me! What aren't you telling me."

Rebecca: "You need to go to your room and cool off. Now!"

Mitch: "Evelynn and her family are not evil Mom. She's a good person."

Rebecca: "Not everyone is what they seem Arthur! Or do you already know that? I never want you anywhere near her ever again! Do you understand?"

Mitch: "I…..I hate you…."

Rebecca: "Honey…"

Mitch: "You're the one who's a liar. I never want to speak to you again.." (goes upstairs)

Rebecca just held the application in her hand. She then broke down and started to cry. From outside the window, demons approach an open window ready to make their move.

Back at the house, Noah finally broke that silence and moved next to Emma.

Noah: "Listen what happened between you and my friends, well, former friends, you shouldn't worry about that. No one should tell us who to hang out with and I really love hanging out with you."

Emma: "I love that too.. But you're older than me. It couldn't work and I'm going to a different school in 5 months. That's even worse."

Noah: "I don't care how old you are Emma. When I know I want to be with someone I care about, I don't let nothing like age stop me."

Emma: "But people will think you're hanging out with a kid."

Noah: "So what? Screw them."

Emma: "Noah.."

Noah: "My feelings for you are real!"

Emma: "What?"

Noah: "I care about you and I like you a lot."

Emma: "You do?"

Noah: "Since I first saw you. And for the past week you stopped speaking to me. It felt like my heart will break. I thought you didn't like me anymore."

Emma: "Never."

Noah: "You still like me right?"

Emma: "I never stopped. I care about you too Noah."

Noah: (touches her cheek) "That's very good to hear."

Emma: "My dad is staring daggers at you."

Noah: "Huh? (looks at Elias) Yikes!"

Elias: (growling)

Chise: (pulls him back)

Elias: "?!"

Noah: "Is it just me or is your dad's eyes red. Like REALLY red."

Emma: "Uh! It's you. Look this way."

Noah: "Okay. Cool cool. Cool. Cool."

Emma: "So is this really okay?"

Noah: (holds her hand) "I'm positive."

Emma: "Me too. I'm positive we can do this."

Chise: "Ask him."

Elias: (sighs) "Noah. You like to stay for dinner?"

Noah: "Are you sure?"

Chise: "We made too much."

Noah: "Dinner will be great. Let me tell my parents."

Right after dinner and it was time to go, Emma went outside with Noah.

Noah: "I had fun today. It was more than how I had it last week."

Emma: "Yeah. That was my fault.. I'm sorry I avoided you."

Noah: "That's beneath us now. We're okay now. Right?"

Emma: "Yeah. (hold hands) We are."

Noah: "See you Monday?"

Emma: "Mhm."

Then just as quick, Noah gave Emma a kiss that was a few centimeters from her lips. Emma became red as Chise's hair. He waved and went away. Emma went back inside and just sighed heavily. It was soon time for bed so they went off.

Back at Mitch's house, Mitch was in his room calming down. He then realized that he didn't mean what he said to his mother and decided that it was best to apologize. When he went downstairs, he saw Rebecca standing up. He started to speak but saw in horror that Rebecca was murdered and she fell to the floor bleeding out. Mitch thought that he was hit by a bus and quickly went back upstairs. The two demons begin to come for him, but they stop so he listened by his door to what they were saying.

Demon #1: "Alright. We did what he said. Now let's get the kid and get out of here."

Demon #2: "Are we really going to let a half-demon insect rule us?! No. I refuse to be rule by his bastard of a son. It needs a whole demon. Not a Hybrid runt."

Demon #1: "He wants his son. He wants his heir."

Demon #2: "What the Lord of Hell won't know, won't kill him. He can always have another." (starts a fire)

Mitch started to smell smoke and realized the demons started a fire all over the place. Not far from here, Chise's vampire friend, Currant started to smell smoke. She saw that Mitch's house was catching fire and saw demons fleeing the scene so she headed to the Ainsworth house as fast as she could.

Evelynn: "You've been grinning since you came back inside."

Emma: "I can't stop smiling."

Emiri: (gasps) "He kissed you!"

Evelynn: "What?! You had your first kiss?!"

Emma: "If I did, it would be on the lips."

Evelynn: "God! How Disgusting!"

Shiro: "Good for you Emma."

Emma: "I can't wait to see him Monday. Good night you guys."

Evelynn: "Whatever. Gross…"

Emiri: "Night night."

Shiro: "Good night girls."

Just as they were about to go to sleep, Currant came in a panic.

Currant: "Girls! Help!"

Evelynn: "Who are you? You look familiar."

Emma: "That's Mom's vampire friend. Currant right?"

Currant: "We haven't got much time."

Shiro: A Leannan Sidhe?"

Emma: "Despite what the legends say about her, she's okay. What are you doing here?"

Currant: "Your friend. The boy."

Evelynn: "What boy?"

Emma: "Noah?"

Currant: "Not him. Brown hair. Blue eyes."

Evelynn: "Mitch? What about him?"

Currant: "He's in deep peril. His house is on fire."

Emiri: "She's right! There's smoke!"

Evelynn: "Mitch! Come on!"

Emma: "Fly ahead and find him Emiri."

Emiri: "Okay!" (flies out the window)

Currant: (follows after her)

Evelynn: "Here Sis. Your staff. Let's go! We have to save him and his mom!"

Emma: "Okay."

Elias, Chise, and Ruth were still up. They became surprise when Emma, Evelynn, and Shiro past them heading out the door. Elias and Chise looked at each other very confusedly. Emiri arrived at the house and saw that it was in flames. She glance trough the window the best she could and saw Mitch unconscious under some wreckage. Shiro turned into a tiger and the girls rode on him. They were near the inferno and saw Emiri head back to them.

Evelynn: "Is Mitch in there?!"

Emiri: "Yeah but he's fainted. Some stuff fell on him."

Shiro: "We have to hurry and get him and his mother out of there before—"

 **BOOM!**

The house exploded blowing them to the ground. Emma got up first with her staff in her hand and she shook Evelynn awake. Evelynn saw that the fire is getting bigger and fiercer. She started to cry and get up to go quickly towards it but Emma and Shiro held on to her.

Evelynn: " **ARTHUR NO!** "


	51. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

Evelynn: "Let go of me! We have to save them!"

Shiro: "It's impossible Mistress! No one can survive that explosion."

Evelynn: (steps on his foot)

Shiro: "OW!"

Evelynn grabbed her staff then barge right into the burning building. Emma followed right behind her. Emiri wanted to go in too but Shiro pulled her back.

Shiro: "No!"

Emiri: "We have to help them!"

Shiro: "I will not lose you like we lost our parents. I'm going in. You stay here."

Emiri: "Emma might need help again. I want to—"

Shiro: " **DO AS I SAY!** "

Emiri: "!?"

Shiro: "I'm sorry. I'll go in there. I want you to stay out here where it is safe. Do you understand?"

Emiri: "Yes.."

Shiro: "I mean it Quinn. Stay here.."

Emiri: "I will."

Shiro: "Good girl. I love you. Okay? Be right back."

Emiri watched as Shiro went into the building. It was starting to get too hot for her so she back away. She became startled when she backed into someone. Someone in black and with dark blonde hair. She was very relieved when she turned around.

Emiri: "Papa!" (jumps in his arms)

Elias: "Oh my lovely. Hey. What are you doing here? Where are-"

Emiri: "They're inside Papa!"

Elias: "Who?"

Currant: "Your family Mage."

Elias: "What?"

Emiri: "Shiro, Mitch, his mother…. And Emma and Evelynn! They went inside to get them out."

Elias: (shocked) "Watch her."

Currant: "I will."

Emiri: "PAPA!"

Elias: "Don't move baby girl. I will be right back with them."

Currant: (holds her)

Emiri: "Papa!"

Elias went inside and started coughing. He squinted his human eyes to see if he can see the others. He then started coughing for there was a lot of smoke.

Elias: "SHIRO! EMMA! EVELYNN! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Shiro: "ELIAS?!"

Elias: "Shiro!"

Shiro: "Over here! It's Mitch's mother! She needs help!"

Elias went over to help removed the wreckage off her. When they got it off, they were in shocked. It was too late… Rebecca was dead. Stab wound to the heart and the throat was ripped opened.

Shiro: "Oh my God is she…"

Elias: "Yes.. She is.. (coughs) We don't time to stare. We have to get the girls. GIRLS! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Emma: "DADDY!"

Elias: "EMMA! EVELYNN!"

Evelynn: "OVER HERE DAD!"

Elias and Shiro went to the girls who were near the staircases headed to Mitch's room. The whole thing was covered with flames and it was falling apart.

Emma: "He's stuck up there Dad!"

Shiro: "What do we do?!"

Evelynn went on ahead upstairs but before she could step on the first step, Elias held her back and she struggled to get free. He didn't want her to burn to a crisp. but Evelynn didn't want to stand there while her best could die.

Evelynn: "LET ME GO DAD! LET GO NOW!"

Elias: "EVELYNN! Calm down!"

Evelynn: (starts to cry) "I CAN'T!"

Shiro: "Hey.."

Evelynn: "I can't let him die… He's so important to me Dad. I…. I lo-"

Emma: "Where's Ms. Rebecca?"

Elias: "…"

Evelynn: "Where is she?"

Shiro: (head down)

Evelynn: "Where is she?!"

Elias: "She's dead!"

Evelynn: "Wha?"

Shiro: "And Mitch is next if we don't get him out of there."

Elias: "Shiro. Get the girls out of here."

Emma and Evelynn: "WHAT?!"

Elias: "I'll get him out."

Emma: "We can help."

Evelynn: "Let us help you Dad!"

Elias: "Get them out! NOW!"

Shiro did what he was told and picked up the twins and headed outside to join Emiri. Elias then jumped a step and started to climb. When he got to Mitch's door, it was red hot and he burned his hand a bit turning the knob. Elias used his shoulder to ram at the door. His eyes became red when he thought about how sad Evelynn would be if he died. He was starting to care for him also when he stopped and thought about it. With all his strength and power, he gave a growl and pushed on through. He opened the door and saw Mitch under some wreckage passed out. He went to him and started feeling a pulse.

Mitch: "Mmm…Mr. Ainswor…"

Elias: "Shhh. It's okay Mitch. I'm here. I'm here son. I'm here. Let's get you out of this. You'll be okay."

Mitch: "My mother…..Where's my mother…?"

Elias: "…. Stop talking. Let's get you out…"

Elias removed the destruction and saw Mitch passed out. He carried him down the steps. Emma held Emiri in her arms as Shiro held Evelynn. They waited for something to happen. Currant then saw a silhouette coming through the door and pointed. Elias started to feel weak and was coughing constantly as he came out.

Emma: "Dad!"

Emiri: "Papa! Are you okay?"

Elias: "Daddy's fine girls. I just need to breathe for a bit." (coughing)

Evelynn: "Dad… Is he?"

Elias: "He's alive love. Just barely."

Evelynn: "Hang in there Mitch.."

Shiro: "I'm hearing sirens."

Elias: "I called them when I was in there. We need to go. Now."

Chise began pacing around the living room with Ruth who was trying to get her to be calm.

Ruth: "Chise. Relax. I'm sure they're okay."

Chise: "The ring went off Ruth. Something is wrong. What if they're hurt?"

Ruth: (sniffing)

Chise: "What is it?"

Ruth: "I'm smelling smoke…"

Chise: "The stove and the oven are off. So why are you..?"

Ruth went to the door and saw that everyone was coughing and cover in soot and smelling like charcoal. Chise went to them and hugged them. She saw Mitch in Elias' arms.

Chise: "Honey is he?"

Elias: (lays him on the couch) "He's alive. Barely."

Shiro: "The house blew up when we got there. But Elias went in and saved Mitch just in time. He's going to be okay thanks to him."

Evelynn: (hugs Elias) "Thank you Dad."

Elias: (gives her kisses)

Chise: "Thank goodness. Wait… Where's Rebecca?"

Elias: "…."

Shiro: (sad)

Emma: (wipes tears away)

Evelynn: (sits with Mitch)

Chise: "Elias? Where's Rebecca?"

Elias: (shakes his head)

Ruth: "She didn't make it.."

Shiro: "No…"

Chise: "She didn't make it out the fire…" (tears)

Elias: "It wasn't the fire that killed her."

Chise: "Elias.."

Elias slammed his hand on the wall, startling the girls and Chise. He then went upstairs. Silver came down with some towels for them. Chise went upstairs to check on Elias. She found him sitting on the side of the bed with his hands on his head. Chise came in and looked at his hair covered with soot and she wiped some of it off his cheek. She then hugged him and started to cry in his arms.

Evelynn watched Silver clean the soot off Mitch and put him in fresher clothes. Emma saw that he had a few bruises on his back. She wanted to heal him, but Silver stopped her. She then took the clothes to be washed leaving them alone. Now Mitch was still comatose. Emma gave Evelynn a hug before she went to bed. Shiro watched Evelynn still holding his hand. It was obvious that she wanted to stay right there so he went to bed also.

Elias was thinking when he was in the shower. He was playing over and over what happened when he and Shiro found Rebecca's body. He saw writing in her own blood. The word was _Luci_. Elias had no idea that Rebecca was trying to spell out the name of her killer which was Mitch's father, the ruler of Hell, Lucifer. She just stopped at those letters. Meaning Ashen Eye was not behind this tragedy, he thought to himself. Who was Luci? A pair of arms caressing his upper body made him lose his thoughts. Chise was completely bare. She wanted to hug him again. He brought her in for a blissful kiss and then picked her up in his arms as the shower head wet both of their hair. She could feel him biting her neck which was making her feel so aroused. They got out the shower and headed towards the bed.

Evelynn stayed in that spot still looking at Mitch waiting for him to wake up but still no luck. Emma came downstairs to see that she was alright.

Emma: "Hey. You coming to bed yet?"

Evelynn: "Not till he wakes up."

Emma: "We don't know how long that will be..He'll probably never wake up..."

Evelynn: "Don't say that!"

Emma: "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you Sis. I know how much he means to you. To all of us.."

Evelynn: "I bet when he does wake up, he'll feel like he dreamt the whole thing. Hell I wish I was waking up from this nightmare... I can't believe his mother is gone…"

Emma: "Currant said that she saw demons leaving the scene when the fire started. You know what this means right?"

Evelynn: "Why the hell is he coming back now?!"

Emma: "Shh."

Evelynn: "Sorry…"

Emma: "I don't know that either but he went too far this time.. Way too far.."

Evelynn: "Yeah. He did. He crossed the line.. When I find him, I'm going to kill him… **AGAIN** …."

Elias and Chise breathe heavily from their steamy climax. He laid on her and then she rubbed his hair, kissing it.

Elias: "If only I arrived earlier. I would've saved her."

Chise: "There's nothing you could've done."

Elias: "You're right."

Chise: "You should be consoling me."

Elias: (chuckles softly) "We're comforting each other." (kisses her)

Chise: "That poor boy. Losing his mother like that."

Elias: "I know."

Chise: "Ashen Eyes went too far this time. He crossed the line."

Elias: "I don't think it was him."

Chise: "You still buy that whole "not bothering us" crap?"

Elias: "I don't think he has done anything for 3 years now. And plus you didn't see what his mother wrote in her own blood before she died."

Chise: "What she write?"

Elias: "It said Luci."

Chise: "Who's she?"

Elias: "I don't know yet."

Chise: (lays on him) "Does Mitch have any other family members?"

Elias: "According to Evelynn, it was just him and his mother."

Chise: "What about his father?"

Elias: "She said that his father abandoned him when he was an infant. Just his mother."

Chise: "He sounds like me."

Elias: "Almost like you." (thinking)

Chise: "What's wrong?"

Elias: "I feel like there is more to the story. Mitch and his mother. Like there is something that doesn't feel right."

* * *

The next day, Elias woke up looking normal and saw that Chise was sleep. He nuzzled her softly and put on some clothes. When he came downstairs, he saw Evelynn sleeping by Mitch's side who still hasn't regain consciousness yet.

Elias: "Silver. Has Evelynn been asleep here all night?"

Silver: "Mhm."

Elias: "I guess he hasn't woken up yet."

Silver: "Mm-mm."

Elias: "I'll wake her. (bends down, nuzzles her) Sweetheart? Evelynn? Time to get up."

Evelynn: (groans) "Dad?"

Elias: "Good morning Evelynn."

Evelynn: "He's still the same. No movement yet.."

Elias: "I know baby. He'll wake up."

Evelynn: "I hate that he's going through this. Why would he go after Mitch's mother like that?"

Elias: "Ashen Eyes didn't do this."

Evelynn: "How do you know?"

Elias: "Rebecca wrote a name before she died. Luci."

Evelynn: "Who's she?"

Elias: "I don't know but I promise to do everything in my power to find out."

As a couple of days past, Mitch still hasn't woken up. Evelynn stayed next to him still waiting to wake up. Chise persuade her and Emma to go to school and tell the teacher that he was home sick even though they know exactly what happened. It was finally that much later in the evening, Mitch woke up in a panic. Elias came in and calmed him down. Just as the girls came back from school, they saw Mitch up. Evelynn dropped her bag and ran and hugged him and cried. He hugged her back. As Mitch hugged her, he looked around wondering where his mother is.

Elias: "Do you want something to drink?"

Mitch: "No..."

Chise: "Let us know what we can get for you."

Mitch: "Why can't you answer my question? Where's my mom?"

Chise: (holds the twins)

Mitch: "No.."

Elias: "I'm so sorry Mitch."

Mitch: "No… No! She's not! You hear me?! She's not—"

Elias: "She is. Your mother is gone.."

Mitch: (breathing heavily)

Evelynn: "We're really sorry…"

Emma: "Yeah when Dad got there and found her with Shiro, they were too late."

Chise: "Mitch I know what it's like to—"

Mitch started to scream out of nowhere. Everyone covered their ears. He started lashing out by throwing the coffee table up and Elias held him tightly. And right in front of everyone, his eyes were yellow and he had fangs and pointy ears. Elias and Chise couldn't believe what they were seeing. Neither could Evelynn. Mitch started to roar making everything glass break even the windows of the house. Elias had to do something to calm him down. He took out his staff shocking everyone.

Evelynn: "Dad no!"

Emma: "Don't take his memories!"

Chise: "Elias! Don't!"

Elias: "I'm not taking his memories. I'm calming him down." (chants a spell) "Breathe Mitch. Breathe. Be calm. It's all right."

Mitch: (breathes, changes back) "Why is this happening to me?"

Chise: "We don't know."

Mitch: "I…..I want to be alone…please…."

Everyone started to leave. Suddenly, Evelynn felt Mitch hold his hand.

Mitch: "Lynn. Can you stay?"

Evelynn: "Sure."

Shiro: "Let's give them some privacy."

Evelynn: "Hey."

Mitch: "Yeah?"

Evelynn: "Have your eyes ever glowed yellow before?"

Mitch: "What do you mean?"

Evelynn: "Your eyes were yellow Mitch. Bright yellow."

Mitch: "What does that mean?"

Evelynn: "I don't know. I mean Emma and me, our eyes glow red but that's because of our da—"

Mitch: "No. No way. I'm normal Lynn. I'm human."

Evelynn: "I know that. Of course you are but you changed."

Mitch: "What do you mean?"

Evelynn: "Your ears were pointy, you had fangs, and you looked like you were about to sprout a pointy tail. And your roared."

Mitch: "I roared?"

Evelynn: (points at the windows and vases)

Mitch: (shocked) "I did that?!"

Evelynn: "Yeah."

Mitch: "Maybe it's my magic."

Evelynn: "Yeah….maybe."

Mitch: "This is too much for me to take in."

Evelynn: "I'm right here." (lays on him)

A little bit later, Elias and Chise came downstairs to check on Mitch. He was alone at the moment. Evelynn went to make a snack for him and her to share. Chise just kept looking at his eyes and ears which were normal.

Elias: "Mitch. Here is a pair of my pajamas. I hope you will be comfortable in them."

Mitch: "Thank you sir."

Chise: (rubs his horns) "It was sweet of you to do that for him Elias."

Elias: "Seeing as he doesn't have clothes anymore, I figured he could use some until we find him some more. Those should fit fine."

Mitch: "Uh…sir?"

Elias and Chise looked and saw that most of the pajama shirt was at his shoulders while the pants part fell to his ankles.

Chise: "Oops! Yikes!"

Elias: "Dear God.. I can fix this."

Once they were back in their room, Chise paced around the floor still shocked about how Mitch took the news about the loss of his mother.

Chise: "You saw him right?!"

Elias: "I saw."

Chise: "You definitely saw?!"

Elias: "Honey. I saw."

Chise: "He's human Elias. He has to be. He's human. Like me."

Elias: "I know."

Chise: "I'm confused."

Elias: "I don't think he knows."

Chise: "What do you mean?"

Elias: "It seems that Mitch believes that he is just a regular boy."

Chise: "So Rebecca must've known something before she died. Something she never even told her only son."

Elias: "We have no idea what that is now. She's gone."

It was late at night. Evelynn had woken up. The others were asleep. She crept quietly around Shiro and went out the door. When she got downstairs, she saw Mitch still up looking at the wall.

Evelynn: "Mitch? You okay? What's wrong?"

Mitch: "It was my fault Lynn.. It was my fault she died.."

Evelynn: "No it wasn't. Stop saying such bullshit. You didn't kill your mother. Demons did. And whoever this Lucy is, we'll get her."

Mitch: "We had a fight Lynn. I told her about me studying magic with you guys and switching schools. She was so angry.. I never seen her that angry before. She forbid me from magic and seeing you again.. (voice breaking) I got so angry… I said something I shouldn't have said."

Evelynn: "What did you say?"

Mitch: (crying) "I said I hated her and I never want to see her again!"

Evelynn: "Mitch…"

Mitch: "It's my fault! It's my fault! I KILLED HER! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LYNN! I SWEAR I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I KILLE—"

Evelynn got on top of Mitch and slapped him. She then shook him crazy to get a grip.

Evelynn: "It was not your fault damn it!"

Mitch: "But I—"

Evelynn: "Say that again I'll slap you again. (wipes his tears) Listen. What happened to your mom was not your fault. You have to believe that. Of course you didn't mean that. Nobody means what they say when they're angry. You were just plain angry with her. You didn't actually wish her to die did you?"

Mitch: "No never."

Evelynn: "Exactly. You were just venting. Do you think I actually mean that I would end someone's life or that I would really stomp their face in?"

Mitch: "Actually. Yes."

Evelynn: "Well! I don't! What I'm saying is don't let what happen to her consume you. Don't blame yourself for something you didn't do."

Mitch: "Thanks Lynn. You're right."

Evelynn: "Hell yeah I'm right."

Mitch: "You always know what to say to me. You're always there with me by my side. The thought of you not being beside me makes me hurt and I don't like that kind of hurt."

Evelynn: "I'm glad you feel that way. That's the same way I felt when you were in the fire. I thought I was never going to see you again. I thought you were going to die. I'm glad I was wrong. I don't know what I do if something like that happened. I would feel heart broken. You mean so much to me, Arthur. You're my best friend."

Mitch felt like he wanted to be more than just Evelynn's best friend. He wanted to be with her. He wanted to… well without even thinking, you know what I mean. Many different emotions were going through his body. It moved on it's own. Mitch got close to Evelynn and to her surprised, he kissed her! ON THE LIPS! It literally shocked her like electricity. It was warm and moist for her. It lasted for 30 seconds. He felt relief while Evelynn…well let's just say that it took a lot out of her. Her face went red and steam was coming out of her head. She wanted to punch him for doing that but it felt oh so right for her.

Evelynn: "M-M-M-Mitch?! What the **f**!? Why did you—Hey. You okay?"

Mitch: (holds her) "You can kick my ass tomorrow. I just wanted to…. (puts hands on her cheek) I don't regret it Lynn. I've been wanted to do that for so long..(feels sleepy) I'm glad I did."

Evelynn put her hands to her lips and began to blush. She got off of him and laid him down and tuck him in. And when she did, she softly punched his cheek.

Evelynn: (blushing) "Dumbass. That was not fair."

She went back to bed and just laid their looking at the ceiling. Downstairs, Mitch was playing over and over what just happened.

Mitch: "Oh God.." (feels his lips)

Evelynn: (heart beating fast, heavy breathing) "Great. Now I can't sleep." (feels her lips)

Evelynn and Mitch: **_It felt…good…_**

 ** _carven-ridge1994/art/First-Kiss-812911772_**


	52. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

The events of last night buzzed around in Evelynn's head. The way Mitch kissed her made her tingle. She didn't sleep at all after that happened. Her heart begin to beat then it jumped after Shiro woke up. She completely forgot that Familiars feel what Masters feel. After Shiro yawned, new thoughts were pouring in his head. Thoughts that made him blush just like Evelynn did.

Shiro: " **YOU AND MITCH KISSED LAST NIG** — **?!** "

Evelynn: (jumps in his arms, covers his mouth) "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

Shiro: "You do love him Mistress."

Evelynn: "It's not like that damn it!"

Shiro: "So you didn't like how he kissed you?"

Evelynn: "I mean yeah. Kinda! I guess.."

Shiro: (raised an eyebrow)

Evelynn: "Shut up okay?! I don't know how to describe it. I have something fluttering in my stomach and I'm breathing heavily. And I'm shaking. I don't know what these feelings are. I'm 10. I can't help feeling this."

Shiro: "That's what you expect from your first kiss. It also seems that you haven't slept since that happen. You want to try and sleep some more?"

Evelynn: "No. It's fine. I'm hungry anyway."

Shiro: "Alright. I hope the both of you will think about how much you love each other."

Evelynn: (bright red) " **IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!** "

When Evelynn came downstairs with Shiro. She suddenly bumped into Mitch who was looking her in the eye and she was looking back. They then thought about the kiss and both of them are red and steaming. Elias then came down and saw this.

Elias: "Are you two okay?"

Evelynn: " **?!** "

Mitch: " **AAAAAAHHHH! PLEASE SIR! DON'T KILL ME!** "

Elias: "What are you talking about?"

Shiro: "Smooth…"

Evelynn: "Idiot…"

Mitch: (nervous laughing)

Elias: "Mitch."

Mitch: (high-pitch) "Yes?!"

Elias: "Chise and I would like to check your back injuries to put some ointment on."

Mitch: "Oh. Uh. Sure. Thank you."

Silver: (hands Evelynn cereal) "Hmm."

Evelynn: "Thanks Silver."

Chise: "Okay. I'll just put some on where it needs…(lifts his shirt)…..Huh?!"

Mitch: "Something wrong?"

Elias: "What is it?"

Chise: "You need to see this."

When Elias looked at his back like she said to do, he saw there was not a scratch on Mitch. Like the burns and bruises from the fire didn't even happen.

Chise: "He healed."

Elias: "That's impossible."

Chise: "How did he heal just like—Uh oh.."

Elias: "Emma!"

Emma: "Yes Dad?"

Elias: "Come here. Now."

Evelynn: "What did you do?"

Emma: "I...I...I don't know. What is it Dad?"

Elias "Did you heal Mitch last night?"

Emma: "What? No. I was in bed last night."

Chise: "Really because Mitch's back is healed from the burnt wounds."

Emma: "I'm telling you Mom. I didn't heal him last night. I swear. I was in bed the whole night."

Emiri: "It's true. Mama. Papa."

Evelynn: "Yeah. Emma didn't heal Mitch last night because I-I-I-I…."

Mitch: (shook his head)

Evelynn: "I was with him last night. Checking to see if he was okay. He was fine then I went back to bed.."

Mitch: (sighs of relief)

Elias: "I'm sorry sweetheart. I assume because of your talent."

Emma: "It's okay Dad."

Chise: "Can I see you upstairs Elias?"

Elias: "Of course."

Once they got upstairs, Chise started pacing around again like she did before.

Chise: "I'm starting to think that he's not an ordinary kid."

Elias: I wish there was a way to know more."

Simon: "Hello?"

Elias: "Ah. He's here."

Chise: "What's going on?"

Elias: "I told Simon what happened in a letter. Looks like he is answering back. We were talking about funeral arrangements."

Chise: "That's so nice of you two."

Simon: "Hello. Mitch is it? I'm so sorry for the loss of your mother."

Mitch: (half smiles)

Elias: "Mitch if you want we can bury your mother properly."

Mitch: "You do that?"

Chise: "Of course. We want to help you through your grief."

Mitch: "Thanks. I appreciate that."

Simon: "Although her body is burned, I think it best if we keep the casket closed."

Evelynn: "Are you for real?"

Chise: "Elias…"

Elias: "Yes dear." (slaps Simon upside his head)

Simon: "OW!"

Elias: "Don't say something so oblivious!"

Mitch: "Thanks. You guys are so nice. I don't know what I do without you. (looks at Evelynn) All of you."

Evelynn: (smiles)

Elias: "Do those two seem **_closer_**?"

Chise: "Looks like it."

4 days passed. At school, Emma was in the gym watching Noah play basketball with the guys. She was thinking about the funeral for Mitch's mom. Everybody heard about her. Even Lauren who was crying in Emma's arms when she told her. She even invited Noah even though they haven't known each other long. He told her he would be happy to come and support Mitch. Bringing her out of her thought, Noah went towards her and hugged her.

Emma: (laughs) "Noah. You're all sweaty."

Noah: "Sorry about that. I wanted to make you smile."

Emma: "It somewhat worked."

Noah: "Thanks again for inviting me to the funeral."

Emma: "Mitch would be glad you came."

Noah: "Of course. He's my bro. So he's staying at your place? Doesn't he have any other blood relatives? Like a dad or something?"

Emma: "His father wants nothing to do with him. What a horrible man.."

Noah: "Damn. Poor kid. Well at least he has you guys."

Emma: "Yeah. It seems like our dad is a somewhat guardian to him now. He has me, Evelynn, Mom, our friends. And you too."

Noah: "Let's help him give his mom a send off then."

Emma: (giggles) "Yeah."

The weekend of the funeral came. Elias and Chise were dressed nicely. Elias was in his human glamour along with a tux while Chise was wearing a black round neck lace dress.

Elias: "Don't you look lovely?"

Chise: "Thank you. And you look sharp yourself."

Elias: (kisses her) "Where are the kids?"

Chise: "Ruth and Shiro are helping Blake put on his shoes."

Elias: "Knowing our boy, he'll just kick them off."

Chise: (giggles) "OW! Yeah he kicked them off alright! One hit Ruth in the forehead!"

Elias: "I see our son playing soccer in the future just like his big sister."

Emiri: "We're ready."

Elias and Chise looked and saw Emiri wearing a black polo dress with a white ribbon which is crooked so Chise tried to fix it. And Emma was wearing a high waist vintage black dress with a black ribbon.

Elias: "You're absolutely beautiful my lovely. Just like your mother."

Chise: (giggles)

Emma: "Thank you Daddy."

Emiri: "What about me Papa?"

Elias: "You look adorable."

Chise: "Emma. I see your ribbon is crooked too. Elias can you fix it for her?"

Elias: "Of course."

Chise: (whispers to Emma) "Ask him."

Emma: (nods) "Dad? Can Noah sit with us at the funeral?"

Elias: (pulls tightly)

Emma: "Too tight Dad!"

Elias: "Sorry. Noah is coming I see?"

Emma: "He's Mitch's friend. Of course. So can he?"

Elias: "Of course."

Emma: (kisses his nose) "Thanks Dad."

Elias: (grits his teeth) "The more the merrier.."

Chise: "Babe. Be nice. Evelynn. Are you ready?"

Evelynn: "I can't find anything!"

Chise: "Just put something nice on and make sure it isn't red."

Evelynn: "Why?"

Emma: "Red is a disrespectful color for funerals."

Chise: "That's right. It's inappropriate."

Evelynn: "Alright."

Elias: "We'll be outside waiting."

Mitch: "Can someone help me with my tie?"

Emma: "You look good Mitch. You're wearing a tux too."

Mitch: "Yeah. When we go to a special fancy restaurant, Mom always fixed my tie."

Elias: "Let me help you."

Mitch: "Hmm? Someone is calling me."

Elias: "There you go. Let's give him some privacy."

Mitch: "Hello?"

?: "Yes. Is this Arthur Eugene Mitchell?"

Mitch: "Uh….yes?"

?: "I work at a bank. I have heard about your mother passing. I am so sorry for your loss."

Mitch: "Thank you. Why did you call me?"

?: "Well your mother made you the sole beneficiary to her vault."

Mitch: "Seriously?"

?: "Yes. Congratulations. If you want, you can come by later and have a look."

Mitch: "Thanks. I'll have to ask my mo— (sighs) I mean. Sure. I'll be there…"

Evelynn: "Who was that?"

Mitch: "Oh a bank teller wanted to tell me that my mom had a vault and she put it in my name."

Evelynn: "That's awesome. You might just be rich or something."

Mitch: "I wouldn't say…that…."

Mitch looked and saw Evelynn wearing a black cocktail dress with long sleeved and it was showing her bare shoulders. It made him blush. It made her blush that he was staring like that.

Evelynn: "Can you stop being weird?"

Mitch: "You look really pretty."

Evelynn: "Really? Cause I don't care much for girly stuff."

Mitch held her arm and her cheek then the kiss came back at her. She watched as Mitch got closer to her nose and become closer to her lips. Emma was coming back in when she saw that. She held her breath and went back to the stairs so she could listen. Evelynn held her finger up and placed it on his lips stopping him from kissing her.

Evelynn: "Can we not do that now?"

Mitch: "Did I make you uncomfortable last time?"

Emma: **_LAST TIME?!_**

Evelynn: "No. But it's not that either. I don't know how to feel from that.. That…..that was my first kiss."

Mitch: "It was mine too."

Evelynn: "Really?"

Mitch: "Mhm. Lynn would you go to the bank with me? And then after that, we can talk about it. If you want to."

Evelynn: "Sure. But if I try to slip away, (holds his hand) don't let me go."

Mitch: (smiles, squeezes tightly) "Never."

Emma: _Wow….._

When they got to the church, Lauren pulled him in for a hug and Noah did the same thing. When they sat down, they saw that Mitch was actually the only one sitting on the family side. Rebecca's parents were dead also. They had died years ago and she had no siblings. Elias and Chise thought that was very sad. To their surprise, Emma and Evelynn got up to sit by him along with Noah and Lauren. Everyone thought that was sweet. Henri saw this and join them also. Mitch was very glad to have such good friends. A figure watched from the entrance that way he wouldn't be seen. He looked and saw Mitch then felt remorse.

As Simon called for Mitch to put a flower on Rebecca's casket, he hesitated a bit but went up. Simon handed him a flower. When he got up there, he started to shake. He started thinking about the fight he had were her, saying that he hated her, then watched her be killed by demons. With that, he eyes went yellow again along with a few tears. Chise saw this right away.

Chise: (whispers) "Elias. His eyes. They're yellow."

Elias quickly went up to him and held his shaking hand. Mitch saw this and Elias nodded at him. He took a deep breathe and his eyes went back to being blue. He then put the flower on the casket and quickly sat back down. Much later, Mitch watch them put Rebecca into the ground. Lauren came up and held him from behind.

Lauren: "Hey."

Mitch: "Hey."

Lauren: "You'll be okay right? If there's anything we can do, please don't hesitate to ask. We're here for you. I'm here for you."

Mitch: "Thanks for telling me that."

Lauren: (blushes) "Are you doing anything later? We can get ice cream if you want. It's getting hotter by the minute. Summer is coming after all."

Mitch: "Sorry but I got plans."

Lauren: "Oh… you do huh?"

Mitch: "Yeah. I have to go to the bank."

Lauren: "Oh? What for?"

Mitch: "A bank teller told me that my mother has an account and a vault there."

Lauren: "Oh. Your mom died so that means…"

Mitch: "It's mine."

Lauren: "That's good isn't it."

Mitch: "I guess it is."

Lauren: "You don't have to go alone. I can go with you." (holds his hand)

Mitch: "I'm not. Lynn's coming with me."

Lauren: (let's go) "Oh… She is huh? Hmm..."

Marielle: "Lauren. Time to go. We have things to do."

Lauren: "Okay Mom."

Marielle: "We'll see you around Mitch."

After they left Elias and Chise came just as Mitch left to go change some clothes. Just as he passed the tree, Lucifer was there. He saw the whole thing.

Chise: "We'll take care of him Rebecca. We'll look out for him."

Elias: "She would be very proud to hear that."

Chise: (lays on his arm) "Yeah." (looks at Lucifer, whispers) "Elias. Do you see that man. By the tree?"

Elias: (looks) "Yes."

Lucifer: (vanishes)

Chise: "?!"

Elias: "He's a Mage?!"

Chise: "You got a good look at him right?!"

Elias: "I did. He looks like…."

Chise: "I know.. Mitch!"

Back at the grave, Lucifer appeared out of thin air and look at it. The look on his face in a way looked like the face of regret.

Lucifer: "I just wanted my son Rebecca. I didn't want it to go this far… You gave me no choice darling..."

Back at the Ainsworth house, Evelynn and Mitch change into casual clothes and headed to the train station. They finally arrived in London and walk for what felt like forever. Finally, they arrived at the place.

Evelynn: "This place is huge."

Mitch: "Here we are. Can I speak to whoever's in charge here? My name is Arthur."

Bank Clerk: "Arthur Eugene Mitchell?"

Mitch: "Yes sir."

Bank Clerk: "It's good to meet you young man. And who is this? Your little girlfriend?"

Evelynn and Mitch: " **UH! NO!** "

Bank Clerk: "I'm kidding. Right this way Mr. Mitchell."

When they got to the vault, the bank clerk opened the door and when they looked inside, they were aw over the money Rebecca had.

Mitch: "Holy…"

Evelynn: "Shiznik…"

Bank Clerk: "You didn't think that your mother left you with nothing did you?"

Evelynn waited outside while Mitch signed some papers. When he came out, he was holding what looked like a box, they walked together and started talking about the money.

Evelynn: "So what will you do with all that cash?"

Mitch: "I don't know. Maybe I'll find a new place to live. You guys are generous for taking me in. I don't wanna put you out."

Evelynn: "You're not."

Mitch: "I don't want to stay there forever."

Evelynn: "The school we're going to has condos and apartments. Maybe live there?"

Mitch: "Is it in my price range?"

Evelynn: "With that much in the vault, it should be. So what's in the box?"

Mitch: "I don't know but the guy said my mom had been putting stuff in there recently before she passed. He gave me a key for it."

As they almost reach home, Evelynn saw that Mitch was looking at the horizon and different Fae creatures wondering around. She saw that he was still sad. He felt her hold his hand. It made him smile. He then motion her to sit down with him.

Evelynn: "It will get better. You'll see."

Mitch: "Yeah. As long as you're with me, I'll be okay."

Evelynn: "I think I owe you something."

Mitch: "What?"

Evelynn: (punches his side)

Mitch: "OW!"

Evelynn: "You said I could kick your ass. I'm doing that now because you're feeling better."

Mitch: (strains) "Is this because I kissed you?"

Evelynn: "Hell yeah it is. You caught me off guard that night."

Mitch: "I'm sorry Lynn. I didn't mean to surprise you. But I meant what I said afterwards. I don't regret it."

Evelynn: "I heard. You really wanted to do that with me?"

Mitch: "Yeah. I really did."

Evelynn: "No one else? Not even Lauren?"

Mitch: "Oh hell no."

Evelynn: _Very blunt…_ (pushes him)

Mitch: "WOAH!"

Evelynn: "Don't do that. Give me a bit of a warning the next time we do that again."

Mitch: "Yeah. I gotcha. I'm sorry.. I... Wait! What?! Really?! You want to do it again?!"

Evelynn: (looks away blushing) "Did I stutter?"

Mitch: "I mean I…well...I…wow…." (smiles, blushes)

Evelynn: (blushes) "You goof."

Mitch: "Lynn?"

Evelynn: "Yeah?"

Mitch: "Can I…well….Can I kiss you right now?"

Evelynn: "Huh?!"

Mitch: "Can I kiss you again?"

Evelynn started to turn red. She then gave a small approval nod. Mitch got up from where he was sitting and got closer to her face which made her jump a bit. Their noses touched and he touched her cheek. He got closer to her lips. She closed her eyes and they were about to lock lips until something startled Evelynn.

Henri: "Ooooh! I'm telling Lauren!"

Quick as a flash, Evelynn took her staff out of her pocket, pushed the button, and the sharp end pointed at Henri's neck. Which scared both Henri and Mitch.

Henri: " **WOAH! LYNNIE!** It's me!"

Evelynn: "Damn it Henri! Have you forgotten what's at the end of my staff?! I could've stabbed you in the throat!"

Henri: "And I totally believe you on that." (gulps, lowers her staff away)

Mitch: _Her anger and temper is so cute._

Henri: "Sooo. When did you crazy kids **finally** get together?"

Evelynn: "What are you talking about?"

Mitch: "We're not together!"

Evelynn: "Yeah."

Henri: "So y'all just doing it?"

Evelynn: "Doing what? You mean kissing?"

Mitch: "Yeah. Why?"

Henri: (sighs) "Honestly. You little kids need to understand that when you kiss someone it means you're boyfriend and girlfriend."

Evelynn: "We're not close to being that just yet."

Henri: "Yeah. You two are in that pre-stage thing and that's somewhat cool. Keep your options open. Who knows you might like someone else."

Evelynn and Mitch: (looked at each other, smile) _Never.._

Henri: "So what's in the box?"

Evelynn: "We're going home to find out."

Henri: "Alright. You're secret is safe with me. See you two lovebirds later."

Evelynn and Mitch: " **WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!** "

When they got home, Mitch sat the box on the coffee table and opened it. When they looked inside, they saw all types of pictures and key momentums. Evelynn picked up a picture and saw a little girl with brown hair and baby blue eyes around her age. She turned it over and it said _Becky: Age 10._ She showed Mitch but he seemed to be looking at something else. When she looked with him, she saw Rebecca holding a baby Mitch. On the back it said _Arthur: 1 week old._ Evelynn laid on his shoulder. Just then Blake climbed up on the couch and Mitch put him in his lap.

Mitch: "Hey kiddo. What's up?"

Blake: "Who's that?"

Mitch: "That is my Mommy."

Blake: "Your mommy?"

Evelynn: "That's right bud."

Blake: "Where's your mommy now?"

Evelynn: "….."

Mitch: "…she…she died kiddo."

Evelynn: "Yeah remember? We went to her funeral earlier."

Blake: "Your mommy gone?"

Mitch: "She is but she'll always be in here." (points to his heart)

Blake then got down and pick up a picture that showed Rebecca with a man next to her. He then showed it to Evelynn and Mitch.

Blake: "This your Daddy?"

Mitch: "My daddy?" (looks at picture)

Evelynn: "Huh. You look like him."

Mitch: "The eyes and hair are from my mom though."

They turned the picture over and saw that it said _Rebecca and L._ they found it weird the the rest of his name was scribbled out with black marker. Just then Elias entered the living room.

Evelynn: "Hey Dad."

Elias: "Hi kids. What is that you got?"

Evelynn: "Ms. Rebecca left a box and vault with a lot of money in Mitch's name."

Elias: "She did?"

Blake: "Look Daddy!"

Elias: (chuckles) "Is this you Mitch eating pasta?"

Mitch: (embarrassed) "Yes…."

Evelynn: "That is adorable."

Mitch: "Shut up.."

Evelynn: (laughs)

Elias laughed along with her then looked at the picture of Mitch's parents. He became shocked and took the picture from Evelynn's hand.

Evelynn: "Dad!"

Elias: (shocked) "Who is this?"

Evelynn: "Mitch's parents."

Elias: "This man?"

Evelynn: "I think that's Mitch's dad."

Mitch: "Why sir?"

Elias just kept looking at the man in the picture then remembered the same man at the funeral behind the tree that disappeared.

Evelynn: "Dad. I don't read your skull that much but it sorta looks like you seen him before."

Mitch: "You seen my dad before?"

Elias: "Uh…No…."

Blake: "Daddy."

Elias: "Yes son?"

Blake: "Candy."

Evelynn: "He's been saying that for a while. It's getting irritating.."

Elias: "Sorry but you'll have to wait until after supper."

Blake: (pouts)

Late at night, after everyone was asleep, Evelynn snuck back downstairs and saw Mitch holding a picture of his mother and him as a baby as he slept. Evelynn went towards him quietly and peck him on the lips which made him smile.

Evelynn: "You're awake aren't you?"

Mitch: "Yeah." (laughs)

Evelynn: (growls) "Hmph! I hate you!"

Mitch: "Aw Lynn! I'm sorry!"

Evelynn: "Bite me… Hey.. What's this?"

Mitch: "I don't know but it looks like a memory card."

Evelynn: "Let me get my tablet."

When she came back downstairs, Evelynn put the memory card in the tablet. Just then, a video file showed up and it got them curious. When Evelynn pressed the video, it looked like Mitch's house. Then his mom showed up and sat down.

Evelynn: "This was made.."

Mitch: "Four years ago."

Evelynn: "The date. That's when you went on that summer vacation with us."

Rebecca: "My darling Arthur… if you got this video message, it means that I'm dead. No need to mourn me my son. Not after what I have been keeping from you all your life. About who you are… no.. **_what_** you are. It's time you knew the truth Mitch. The truth about your father."

Mitch: "My father?!"

Evelynn looked at the picture of Mitch's parents and them remember how he lashed out and changed after his mother's passing.

Evelynn: "What were you hiding Ms. Rebecca?"

Notes: Finally. Next chapter, Mitch finally knows the truth. Also, you know the show Lucifer? Think of that Lucifer as Mitch's father. Only my version of him. Also, Lucifer doesn't belong to me either.


	53. Chapter 52

Summary: The moment of truth.. Lucifer does not belong to me.

 **Chapter 52**

"It all start-"

Evelynn: "Pause!"

Mitch: "Lynn! What are you doing?!"

Evelynn: "Hold that thought. I'll be right back."

Evelynn raced upstairs to Elias and Chise room. She saw that Elias was laying on his stomach. She started shaking him making Chise wake up as well.

Evelynn: "Dad! Wake up! I need to talk to you!"

Elias: (tired) "Not now sweetness. Daddy is tired. We talk tomorrow.."

Chise: "Go back to bed baby girl."

Evelynn: (big pout) "It's important! Honest!. You need to see what I found!"

Elias: "It's late. Go back to bed."

Evelynn was just about to head out the door. But she was exactly like her parents. She won't give up. She gave a running start then jumped up high and landed on Elias' back!

Evelynn: "WAKE UP DAD!"

Chise: "Honey! Baby girl! Stop! You're killing him!"

Elias: " **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

Evelynn: "GET UP DAD! NOW!"

Elias: "Sweetheart! You're too old for this! You're 10 not 5! My poor back.."

Chise: (picks her up) "Baby! Off daddy!"

Evelynn: "Ugh! Fine!" (growling) "Wow. You're strong Mom. Dad! It's important! Honest."

Elias: (stretches) "What is so important that it can't wait till tomorrow?"

Evelynn: "It can't wait till tomorrow! You have to see this now! It's about **Mitch's dad**! Ms. Rebecca left a video file for Mitch. Something about what he is."

Chise: "Really?" (puts her down)

Evelynn: "Mhm. Come on. Let's watch it."

Elias: "Evelynn. It's late. We will pick this up in the morning."

Evelynn: "Ugh.. Fine.."

Chise: "We promise okay? Just don't watch it. Have a good night."

Evelynn: "Good night.."

Elias: "We love you."

Evelynn: "Love you too." (SLAMS door)

Elias: "There's a little tension when she slammed the door like that."

Chise: "Yeah. She has attitude. I wonder where she gets that from."

Elias and Chise: "You. Excuse me?!"

Elias: "I think not. She gets her perseverance from you darling."

Chise: "Please. You're the same way about some things. But what she said. I think we found the answers."

Elias: (yawns) "Mmm. Yes. Finally we'll know everything. About Mitch. His mother. And his father."

Evelynn stomped back downstairs and plop down next to Mitch.

Mitch: "What they say?"

Evelynn: "Wait till tomorrow…."

Mitch: "I'm real nervous...and anxious."

Evelynn: "Why?"

Mitch: "Because… I'm afraid. Afraid of what I will find out.. She had been acting weird ever since I mention the word magic. And what you said about me changing…..(sighs)"

Evelynn: "No matter what happens, you'll still be the same Mitch. And I'll stick by you no matter what."

Mitch: "Really? Even if it might be bad?"

Evelynn: "Of course. We're like glue you and I. We get through anything. We're a team."

From out of nowhere, Mitch got on Evelynn which made her very red in the face. She looked up and saw dashing blue eyes staring back at her green eyes. He put his hand on her face and smiled at her with made her mesmerized.

Mitch: "I'm happy."

Evelynn: "Uh…"

Mitch: "Lynn… Can I? Just for a second?"

Her not saying anything probably meant yes in his heart. He started kissing her and holding her hand. Evelynn wanted to push him back but just held him. This was more than a second. With out even thinking, Evelynn moaned! That bought the kissing to a halt. Mitch just looked at her as she covered her mouth with shockness over what escape her lips.

Mitch: "Cute."

That's the one word that doesn't fit into Evelynn Yoshi Ainsworth vocabulary. She pushed him off which surprised him. She got on him and pound him gently but with brute force with her fist.

Mitch: (whispered) " **OW! OW! OW! LYNN! WE'LL WAKE UP YOUR FAMILY!** "

Evelynn: (whispered) " **WHO THE HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE CALLING ME CUTE?!** "

Mitch: (whispered) "It's just how it was! I just thought how it sounded was adorable-?!" (covers his mouth)

Mitch became frightened when he saw Evelynn's eyes turned red with thirst for blood and cracking her knuckles. He covered himself but just heard her huff and she got off him.

Mitch: "Sorry."

Evelynn: "Whatever."

Mitch: (nervous laughing)

Evelynn: "Don't play that file just yet. Wait for Mom and Dad. I know you want to play it all the way but just wait. Don't be tempted. Promise me okay?

Mitch: "Okay."

Evelynn went up to him and peck his lips then ran upstairs.

Evelynn: "Good night."

Mitch: "G'night." (felt his heart skip a beat) "Woah. What am I feeling right now?"

Evelynn went back to her room and close the door. She felt her heart flutter and she was trying to make it go away. She had been feeling that way since the first kiss. Was it a good feeling or a bad feeling? She suddenly jumped when she saw Emma was still up.

Emma: "How was your make out session?"

Evelynn: "WHAT THE HELL?! Why are you still up?!"

Emma: "I was waiting for you to come up. And I want you to look me in the eye Little Sis."

Evelynn: "What?"

Emma: "Do you love Mitch?"

Evelynn: " **HUH?!** "

Emma: "Shh! Everyone is sleeping."

Evelynn: (whispered) "My bad.. Why would you ask me something like that?"

Emma: "Cause I seen that look before."

Evelynn: "What you mean with you and Noah?"

Emma: " **WHAT?! WE HAVEN** -"

Evelynn: (smirks) "You'll wake everyone up."

Emma: (squeals) "Ahem! Noah and I really enjoy each other's company. There is nothing going on. And he only kissed me right here." (points at her cheek) "You and Mitch on the other hand. You went all the way. You both kissed on the lips. That's really something."

Evelynn: "Thanks. But we're not a couple or anything. We're just kissing. I don;t know what I feel with him you know."

Emma: "Yeah I know. I know one thing. Dad will kill him if he found out."

Evelynn: "That's why I want you to keep quiet. This is between you, me, Mitch, Shiro, and Henri."

Emma: "Henri knows?!"

Evelynn: "SHH!"

Emma: (whispered) "Sorry! How did she find out?!"

Evelynn: "After we went to the bank to get the things left to Mitch. Oh and I need to tell you something about that too."

Emma: "What?"

Evelynn: "We found a video file showing Ms. Rebecca leaving Mitch a video about what he is."

Emma: "He's normal. A normal kid."

Evelynn: "Are you serious right now. You're suppose to be smart."

Emma: "He is!"

Evelynn: "Come on Big Sis. Get real. Does a normal kid break windows with his growling?"

Emma: "Uh…no…."

Evelynn: "Okay. To think Ms. Rebecca was keeping something this big from her own kid. How would you feel if Mom and Dad kept something from us? Like how I came out."

Emma: "Yeah. Besides that one, that's the only secret we know. They would never keep something major or important about us from us."

Evelynn: "That's good. So tomorrow we find out the truth. And so does Mitch."

Emma: "Yeah."

* * *

The next day, Evelynn set the tablet up for everyone to see. Everyone was in place with Mitch right in the middle.

Evelynn: "Okay. Here we go." (plays the video)

Rebecca: "My darling Arthur… if you got this video message, it means that I'm dead. No need to mourn me my son. Not after what I have been keeping from you all your life. About who you are… no.. **_what_** you are.."

Elias: "Who is Arthur?"

Mitch: "That's me sir."

Chise: "Your name is Arthur?"

Mitch: "Arthur Eugene Mitchell."

Emma: "So that's where Mitch came from."

Mitch: (laughs) "Yeah."

Evelynn: "Can we focus?"

Everyone: "Sorry."

Evelynn: (plays video)

Rebecca: "It's time you knew the truth Mitch. The truth about your father…"

Mitch: (deep breath)

Evelynn: (holds his hand)

Rebecca: "My beautiful baby boy. My brave man. You're probably wondering when you get older that there are some things that you can do that other kids can't do. Well surprise you're not exactly a normal boy Arthur. You're what your father is. **A DEMON**..

Mitch quickly paused the video and got up and started pacing. Chise got up and calmed him down.

Chise: "Hey. Hey! Breathe. Breathe."

Mitch: "I don't believe this. She has to be joking! I'm not a demon."

Evelynn: "Dude. Remember what I said? You're eyes were yellow and you had claws and fangs. It makes sense."

Elias: "It actually does. Keep playing."

Chise: "Looks like Hazel bought something. Keep going. I'll be back."

Evelynn pressed play again and sat back down with Mitch.

Rebecca: "I was young, rebellious, wild, and naïve. After my parents died, I was on the streets. I cause nothing but trouble and stole things. But I stole things to give to other homeless kids. They needed it more than me. (laughs) Can you believe it. I stole candy that i like to give to them. It made me feel good looking out for the other orphans. I felt happy and proud but I also felt lonely. I didn't want to keep doing that my whole life. I met your father when I was 17. Some children ran into me when I saw him. Black hair, dark eyes, ruggishly charming. You have his sense of cockiness and hilarity. But your goodness came from me. You're a good boy Arthur. You are better than him. You have to believe that. He smiled at me, and like a fool I smiled back. I was drawn to his charm like a fly being drawn into a deadly spider's web. We talked for months and even had a lot of fun. Right away he wanted to get together with me if you know what I mean."

Elias and Chise: "We know."

Rebecca: "I pushed him away. It was too fast. I was 17. I know some lose their innocence with 17 but I wanted to get to know Lucifer better. Yes. Lucifer is your father's name. He goes by many names where he is from. He rules all, he told me. By the time I turned 18, I fell more and more in love with him. He said that he had been in a relationship before and it was painful for him to start over again. I didn't know all the details but it seem heart breaking for him. I promised him that I wouldn't leave. When he told me who he really was, I was shocked for a while, but stupid as I am, I stayed and hook up with the Devil himself, Satan."

Mitch paused the video again. Evelynn looked at him then looked at his mom on the video. Even Elias and Chise were shocked by what they just heard.

Evelynn: "Your mom did it with **the Devil**?"

Shiro: "Seem like she did."

Ruth: "I don't believe it.."

Chise: "Guys. That was inappropriate. Keep playing."

Evelynn: "Okay." (presses play)

Rebecca: "We became more in love. He took me back to his hellish universe. The Underworld. It was then that 2 months had passed. I found out I was pregnant. With you Arthur. Can you believe it? Me carrying the soul heir to Hell. The Son of Satan. It was obvious that Lucifer was thrilled. He had always wanted a child. A child to take over his world. The other demons, they were not too happy about it. I heard them talking about how repulsing it was to have a half human brat to rule over them. I was skeptical about it myself. If you were born in Hell, needless to say you would definitely not fit in there. Through my second trimester with you, I started to hear things that didn't make sense. Hearing that Lucifer only wanted me so he can have an heir. I even heard it from him himself. I knew that if I gave birth to you, you would live with him and I would die. So over the next few weeks, I've been keeping myself armed. Watching my back. I read many things about how to stop demons. Even one as powerful as your dad. I was ready. On time, my water broke. I was giving birth to you. And they were waiting for the moment to strike. Finally, there you were, my beautiful little boy. Brown hair like mine. You glowed yellow like his… but after a few minutes they were blue as mine. I saw demons coming in. It look like one of them was hold a dagger. I wrapped you in a blanket and I grabbed a dagger myself and killed them."

Evelynn: "Woah. Bad ass.."

Emma: "Shh!"

Rebecca: "I had to get out of there. I took you and I ran. I came towards the entrance and marvel at the life I was running away from. The man who lied to me and said I was his world. I never wanted to look back. But I had another problem. You were his son. With his last name. Morningstar. That then and there I decided to name you Arthur after your grandfather. My father. Eugene was my mother's maiden name, but no damn well I would call you Arthur Eugene Morningstar. I didn't want that life for you after that. Magic and Demons. They're evil. But you are part demon and when you turn 10, your powers will come."

Evelynn: "What powers?"

Rebecca: "I made it my mission to keep everything about magic away from you. You might try to unlock it early if that happen. And if that happened, Luci would find you for sure. And kill me and take you away."

Elias: "Luci!"

Chise: "She wasn't talking about a woman! She was talking about him."

Evelynn: (pause the video)

Elias: "His father killed his mother."

Evelynn: "Dad!"

Chise: "Elias!" (points at Mitch)

Elias, Chise, and Evelynn saw Mitch still staring at the blank screen. A few tears were in his eyes along with a very angry expression.

Evelynn: "Mitch are you…"

Mitch: (demonic voice) "Hit…play…"

That bought a chill to everyone's spine. Elias and Evelynn looked closely and saw that Mitch's claws were out. He had his fist bald up and there was blood. Evelynn pressed play.

Rebecca: "I didn't want Morningstar to be your name. So I stole one. Mitchell. It was perfect. I understand that when you get a bit older you would see this one day. I have to protect you from you dad. He is a monster. You would be asking questions about him like any other kid would ask about their father. I lied to you about your birthright. I didn't want you to have it to be honest. I just wanted you to be a normal little boy. Kind smart boy who cares about others. That makes you different from Lucifer. I lied to you. I told you that your father left us and didn't want nothing to do with us. But it was the other way around. I left him. I would do it over again if it meant keeping you safe. I'm so sorry Mitch. You have every right to be angry at me. But I love you even if you hate me. I will always love you, my special boy."

They watched as Rebecca reach for the stop button meaning she was finished with her message. Chise laid a picture of Rebecca on the table. It was from Simon. He had it frame so that Mitch can have a picture of his mother with him always.

Elias: "That was…"

Chise: "A lot to process."

Ruth: "The Son of the Devil."

Evelynn: "Hey. You are nothing like that okay? You'r-"

Mitch stood up and took Rebecca's picture and slammed it to the floor. He then ran out the door in tears. Evelynn followed after him. Shiro wanted to stop her but Elias stopped him.

Chise: "Poor Mitch.."

Emma: "To keep something this big from your own child… That's a terrible thing to do…. They should know regardless of how it will effect them. Mom. Dad. I'm glad you two don't have secrets to keep from us."

Elias and Chise: "…"

Evelynn went down to the woods and saw Mitch sitting with his feet in the pond. She sat down with him and it became silent.

Evelynn: "Mitch. Back there, hearing all that can really take it out of you, ya know?"

Mitch: "You don't get it…"

Evelynn: "I totally get it. Honestly I do. Don't tell me I don't cause I do. You just need to understand that your mom…"

Mitch: " **I DIDN'T ASK TO BE A DEMON SPAWN! DID YOU?!** "

Evelynn just backed away from him. His eyes were yellow and were in tears. He then saw the look in her eyes. He then realized what he said to her then cried some more.

Mitch: "Lynn.. I'm sorry... I didn't mean it… I….I…. I need to be alone….." (runs off)

Evelynn just stood there. She then looked down at the pond.

Evelynn: "That's just anger talking. That's all that is. (wipes the tear away) He didn't mean it. I gotta go after him before he gets hurt."

Mitch ran as fast as he could. Not knowing he could even run that fast. He just ran and ran and ran until he tripped on a stone. He realized he was at his mother's gravestone. He just banged on it and cried again.

Mitch: "Why? Why did you lie to me? Why didn't you tell me about my father being the Devil?"

Lucifer's Voice: "Because she was afraid…"

Mitch: (gasps, looks around) "Who's there?"

Lucifer: "She wanted to let you live a boring life but we both know that's not what you want. You want power. And you can have it. I know what you desire. I have that gift. And so do you. To see into other's desires. You desire answers. And you can have just that….Son."

Mitch turned around and thought he saw his dad's true face. Lucifer came into view and looked up and down at Mitch.

Mitch: "Y-you're him…"

Lucifer: "Arthur. Hello son. At last we meet."

Lucifer kissed Mitch on the cheek and gave him a hug while Mitch was in shocked.

Mitch: " **Dad** **…..** "

Notes: They finally meet... Chapter 1 of my doujinshi is out. en/artworks/77305668 /en-us/contents/d09308e0-f7f1-479c-ab13-f30ab1a19a5a?at=1572050436


	54. Chapter 53

Summary: Mitch meets his father, the King of Hell, Lucifer... Also... Camping trip!

 **Chapter 53**

Mitch completely back away from Lucifer. Part of him was shocked yet he remembered the worst part. Now he is angry.

Lucifer: "Look at you. You look like a younger version of me. (looks at his blue eyes) You have your mother's eyes though."

Mitch: " **DO NOT** mention her! You're the last person I want to hear that from!"

Lucifer: "Aw son. Don't be like that."

Mitch: " **YOU KILLED MY MOTHER! YOU SENT DEMONS AFTER US! THEY KILLED HER UNDER YOUR ORDERS!** "

Lucifer: "It wasn't never my intention to murder her!"

Mitch: (scoffs) "I should believe you?"

Lucifer: "Of course. I loved your mother."

Mitch: (laughs in disbelief)

Lucifer: "I did Son. I loved her deeply."

Mitch: "Then why? Why did you kill her? If you loved her like you claimed you did then why did you send demons to kill her and take me?"

Lucifer: "I have no idea what you mean. I sent my minions to bring you and Becky home. I wanted you to rule with me by my side. As a family. But your mother took you away from me. For 10 years, I had been searching everywhere for you. But I came up empty. Months ago, I spotted your mother. I wanted you. She wouldn't let me have you. So I sent my demons to bring you both back my force. They went to far killing her. That was never my intention."

Mitch: "You're the Devil. Why should I believe you?"

Lucifer: "Son. Leave this world behind. There is nothing for you here. Get to know me and see that I speak the truth."

Mitch: "Why should I? You're the reason my mother is dead! I'm not going anywhere with you."

Lucifer: "What is here for you? Stop speaking silly nonsense. We'll rule together. Lucifer and Arthur Morningstar. Father and son. You come home with me Son."

Mitch didn't know what to think. He still hated him for what he did. He wanted to declined him right then and there. He hated what his mother did for keeping him away from his heritage. His hellish heritage, but she was protecting him from him.. He was about to open his mouth until suddenly out of nowhere, something slash Lucifer's hand off. Surprising both of them. Lucifer was thrown down and a sharp metal end was facing his throat.

Evelynn: "Keep away him!"

Mitch: "Lynn!"

Evelynn: "Thank God you're okay."

Lucifer: _Oh please don't say my father's name…._

Evelynn: "It's a good thing I followed you. I was getting worried. You ran away so fast I couldn't catch up. What the hell were you thinking running off like that?"

Mitch: "I'm sorry. Speaking of Hell…"

Lucifer: "Excuse me. Hate to break up this little lover's quarrel but I'm still on the ground."

Evelynn: "And that is where you'll stay. Come near Mitch again, I'll slit your throat."

Mitch: "Lynn! (picks her up) Hang on! Chill out!"

Evelynn: "Let me get him!"

Lucifer: (puts his hand back on) "Don't you want to introduce me to this little spitfire son. I like her."

Evelynn: "Wha….Son?!"

Mitch: "Lynn. (rolled his eyes) Meet my dad."

Evelynn: "This is him?! This is your dad?!"

Mitch: "Yeah."

Lucifer: "Allo love."

Evelynn: "This is him.. **_HIM_** , him?!"

Mitch: "Yeah… that's him…"

Evelynn: "Satan himself…"

Lucifer: "It's a pleasure to meet you…Oh! Right! Lynn. So how do you know my kid. Son. Is this your little girlfriend?!"

Evelynn and Mitch: (in unison) "I'm not his girlfriend!" "She's not my girlfriend!"

Lucifer: "I see the signs. Denial is both of your eyes. You two have a thing for each other. You just don't know it yet. You desire her son. I see it when you look in her eyes. The same way I looked at your mother."

Evelynn: "Was this before or after you killed her, murderer! You took his life away!"

Mitch: "Hey calm down."

Lucifer: "Girls like her are a diamond dozen son. It's her isn't it? You don't want to leave her."

Mitch: "Leave her out of this. She has nothing to do with this."

Evelynn: "The hell I do!"

Lucifer: "So are you ready to go Son. I am your only living parent."

Evelynn: "You are not taking him away you demon!"

Lucifer: "Oh? How are you going to stop me, human?"

Thorns started to come around them. A few hit Evelynn and Mitch a bit and Lucifer kept himself from being impaled as he jumped away. From out of nowhere a hand covered Evelynn's shoulder. The same with Mitch. When Lucifer looked up, he saw Elias in his natural form. He made the thorns disappear in an instant.

Evelynn: "Dad!"

Mitch: "Mr. Ainsworth. How'd you know we were here?"

Elias: "You forget so easily."

Evelynn: "My locket."

Elias: "What seems to be the trouble here?"

Lucifer: "Incredible.. I heard of **_your kind_**."

Elias: "My kind?"

Lucifer: "You have no clue what you really are do you?"

Elias: "No. I don't. But I know who you are, Devil.."

Lucifer: "In the flesh."

Elias: (changed human) "What are you two doing here?"

Evelynn: "Dad he's trying to take Mitch away from us. Don't let him go."

Elias: "I am this boy's guardian. He stays with me."

Lucifer: "You.. You think you're his father? Monster?"

Elias: "I didn't murder his mother."

Lucifer: "A slight misunderstanding. I need to be on my way anyway. Lots to do. Lots to plan for my boy's homecoming."

Lucifer came near Mitch which made Evelynn pull out her staff but Elias grabbed her telling her to stand down. Mitch back away from but Lucifer still hugged him and messed up his hair.

Lucifer: "I'll be back for you Son. Nothing is keeping you away from me this time."

Elias: "You may come all you want but I will stop you. He's my responsibility. He's not going anywhere with you.."

Lucifer: "…..we'll see….."

Mitch didn't like how that sound when he said that. It felt menacing. A case of déjà vu came over him. What if Lucifer did to the Ainsworths what he did to his mother? They watched as wings came out of Lucifer's back. They watched him fly away until he was out of sight. They didn't like this. Not one bit. Once it got dark, Elias put up a barrier to keep demons away from his home. As much as Mitch appreciates it, he can't stay here.

Mitch: "I'm putting everyone in danger by staying here. I need to leave."

Emma: "Don't say that."

Evelynn: "Yeah if you leave, he'll come back and take you away for sure."

Mitch: "If I stay here, you're all dead. Just like Mom."

Shiro: "We're screwed then."

Elias: "No we are not. There is no need to panic."

Mitch: "I don't want you all to die because of me!"

Chise: "That won't happen."

Elias: "You are family Mitch. We protect our family."

They just didn't understand, he thought to himself. Late at night, while everyone was sleeping, Mitch quietly packed a bag. He then opened the door gently and slid out. Just when he was about to leave, he got startled.

Evelynn: "Where do you think you're going?"

Mitch: "Oh my God Lynn! You scared me."

Evelynn: "You're not leaving are you?"

Mitch: "No one else is going to die for me. I can allow it. It would be on my conscience if something happened and it was my fault."

Evelynn: "If you haven't notice already, we can handle ourselves just fine and besides, we have a barrier up. Not even your dad can get through it."

Mitch: "He'll find a way. I'm sorry Lynn. But this is for your own good."

Evelynn: "Says who?"

Mitch: "Says me."

Evelynn: "I'm sorry but you don't speak for me."

Mitch: "I'm not trying to. I'm trying to keep you from being killed."

Evelynn: "Why does that bother you so much? Me getting hurt. Why are you trying to play hero with me-"

Mitch: "I'M NOT LOSING YOU DAMN IT!" (yellow eyes)

Evelynn: "….."

Mitch: "Along with everyone else. Emma, Shiro, Ms. Silver, Emiri, Blake, Ruth, even your parents. You are important to me. You mean so much to me. I can't watch you get hurt again… like when we were kids. Because…..because…..Because I lov-"

Evelynn just hugged him before he could say anything else. It was a tight squeeze. He hated his father but he could see what he was talking about. Mitch has a thing for Evelynn. She was seeing it too. She just doesn't want to admit it to herself. In her own way, Evelynn cares about Mitch.

Evelynn: "I don't want you to go away. I don't want anything terrible happening to you."

Mitch: "Nothing is going to happened to me. You're stuck with me until I die."

Evelynn: "I bet your immortal like us."

Mitch: "Maybe I am. I guess that's one good thing about being the son of the Devil."

Evelynn: "That's the only good thing. That and the other thing."

Mitch: "What other thing?"

Evelynn: (takes his bag) "Like I tell you! Now get your butt in here!"

Mitch: (chuckles)

Evelynn: _Ruggishly charming… I'm starting to see it…._

* * *

A couple of months had pass and it was time for the kids' graduation from elementary school. The Headmistress called the twins and the family just jumped for joy which they thought was embarrassing. Still no sign of Lucifer. That was a blessing. Mitch still felt like a burden at the Ainsworth house. But it made him smile that Evelynn was happy to have him around. When his named was called, the Ainsworths cheered for him also. After a few pictures were taken, Emma went over to Noah and showed him her diploma.

Evelynn: "We're going to miss you guys."

Henri: "Yeah."

Skyler: "Don't think you're getting away from us that easily."

Mitch: "What do you mean?"

Brooke: "You guys aren't going to a magic school just yet you know. We still have the beach, and the water park, and the amusement park."

Skyler: "We're also going to the pier. It's going to be epic! We gonna go all out before you head to magic school."

Evelynn: "We're also going camping."

Mitch: "Yeah. Can't miss that either."

Brooke: "Who's going with you on this camping adventure?"

Evelynn: "Well there's Emma, me, Mitch, Shiro, Emiri, and Dad."

Skyler: "Your mom ain't going? Why?"

Evelynn: "She went camping before. I don't know all the details, but she and Dad seem traumatized by it. Something about a one-eye centaur monster and a horse with sharp teeth. Weird."

Skyler: "Now I wish I was going with ya!"

Lauren: "Sorry I can't go with you guys."

Emma: "No worries."

Henri: "Yeah we'll just see you at the school."

Lauren: "Mitch. What happen to your first button on your uniform?"

Mitch: "Oh. I gave it to Lynn. Her mom was saying something about giving someone you like the button or something."

Lauren: "Oh…. You two seem closer than ever lately. _**VERY CLOSE**_ …"

Marielle: "Lauren. Time to go Sweetie."

Lauren: "Coming Mom. See you guys."

Evelynn: "I just realized something. We never told Lauren about your dad being **You-Know-Who**. Not even once."

Mitch: "It's better she doesn't know.. I don't want Dad coming after her. You said that there were apartment condos near the campus right? I think it's time I started looking over there."

Evelynn: "Can't we worry about that after our camping trip? Geez…. It's like you're trying to get away from me…"

Mitch: (takes her hand) "Never. Remember? You're stuck with me till I die."

Evelynn: "Promise?"

Mitch: "Promise."

Emma sat with Noah on a bench. They still had the same awkwardness.

Noah: "I'm gonna miss you. You'll come visit won't you?"

Emma: "Yeah. I will."

Noah: "Great."

Emma: "Noah?"

Noah: "Hmm?"

Emma: "There's...There's something I want to tell you. It's about when you got lost near my house one time."

Noah: "Yeah?"

Emma: "I…Well…..I was…" _Why is it so hard to tell him? I think I'm afraid of telling him. He might reject me if he found out I'm some kind of monster. Which technically, I am…. He would never speak to me again….._ "Never mind….it's nothing…"

Noah: "Emma. Please know. You can tell me anything."

Emma: "Yeah. But really. It's nothing.."

Noah: "Uh….okay.

* * *

As the following weekend came, that morning, Elias put camping gear on the ground making sure that he had it. Chise bend down and rubbed his hair and kissed his ear.

Chise: "Hey you. Ready for camping in Scotland?"

Elias: "I am. I'm making sure everything is accounted for. Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

Chise: "I'll pass. The last time I went camping, most of my hair was cut."

Elias: "True but you were the one who cut it."

Chise: "I'm glad it grew back. Oh and speaking of that moment, mind keeping the kids from the lake?"

Elias: "That would not be a problem. We're going to a different spot away from that area."

Chise: "Good. It's better that way."

Emma: "We're ready."

Mitch: "Let's get the show on the road."

Evelynn: "Let's go camping!"

Chise: "You remember what we taught you about transporting."

Emma: "Who goes with who?"

Elias: "Emiri and I will go with you while Mitch goes with you Evelynn."

Evelynn: (blushes) "Okay."

Elias: "Shiro went on ahead through a portal."

Chise: "Okay Mitch. Put your arms around Evelynn."

Evelynn and Mitch: **?!**

Chise: "Relax. She's not going to bite."

Elias: "I'll bite if I see where you're putting your hands on my daughter."

Mitch: (scared) "Yes sir!"

Suddenly Blake came to Elias with his toy fishing pole. He pulled on Elias' leg and pouted.

Chise: "Uh-oh. Someone else wants to come."

Evelynn: "Great. A stow-away."

Elias: "Hey. Easy."

Blake: "I wanna come…"

Chise: "Sorry baby. This is a big kid camping trip."

Blake: "But I wanna…"

Elias: (bends down) "No you can't come with Daddy. But I'll tell you this, when I come back, I'm taking you fishing at a little pond."

Blake jumped on Elias hugging him by the neck which was cutting off his circulation.

Elias: "Chise….Help!"

Chise: (takes him) "Come on baby. They'll be back. You'll see."

Elias: (kisses them both) "I love you. Both of you."

Blake: "Bye bye."

Chise: "Love you too."

Mitch: _Love huh…._ (looks at Evelynn)

Evelynn: "What?"

Mitch: "Nothing.." (blushes)

Evelynn: "Don't get weird on me on this trip okay?"

Mitch: "I won't!"

Evelynn: "We'll see."

Evelynn took out her staff and just visualize meeting up with Shiro. She felt him then locked onto his location. Some vines appeared circling around them. Mitch closed his eyes. As quick as a flash, they arrived.

Shiro: "That was very good on your first try Mistress."

Mitch: "We're here?"

Evelynn: "Yeah! I did it! That was awesome."

Mitch: "You're awesome."

Evelynn just looked at Mitch with a smile. He smiled back and started to get close to her. They then heard Shiro purposely clear his throat. Like that they separated looking the other way. Suddenly, they saw pink cherry blossom petals forming in a circle of fire. Emma, Elias, and Emiri had just arrived.

Elias: "Nicely done Emma."

Emiri: "They were so pretty Papa."

Emma: "Sorry it's not thorns.."

Elias: "Nonsense. Flowers and fire are part of your title and personality."

Emiri: "Papa. Can I look around please?"

Elias: "Don't go too far."

Emiri: (turns into Dragon, flies away) "I won't."

As Emiri began to fly higher, she began looking around. Scotland is a large and beautiful place. As she flew by, a red bird saw her.

Red Bird: "I know that Dragon. I know it well."

Elias: "It really is a beautiful place isn't it kids?"

Elias turned and saw Emma, Evelynn, and Mitch looking at their phones. Oh no. He was not having that. Elias took all three phones from them.

Emma: "Hey! Dad!"

Mitch: "Mr. Ainsworth! Not cool!"

Evelynn: "What just happened?!"

Elias: "You all are not going to be on your phones while we are camping. Screen time is over."

Evelynn: "But how are we suppose to look at stuff like cute animals and pictures and stuff?!"

Elias: "You don't realize where you are do you? It's nature love."

Emma: "How are we suppose to text our friends while we're camping?"

Elias: "They know you're camping so just leave it at that."

Mitch: "Are you just going to keep our phones forever sir?"

Elias: "Just until this trip is over."

Emma, Evelynn, and Mitch: ( **GROANING** )

Elias: "Enough."

Evelynn: "Why do you get to keep your phone huh?"

Elias: "Because I have to give your mother updates. Now how about we set up the tents. Shiro and I will set up mine, Mitch you set up yours, and girls you the same."

Evelynn: "How can we set up a tent when we don't have our phones to look up the tutorial?"

Elias: "I will walk you through it. Now quit whining.."

As they were setting up the tent, they were unaware that they were being watched. It seems **he** has come back and he was not alone.

Ashen Eyes: "Well isn't this lovely? Camping hmm? I think 3 years is long enough. You know what to do. Starting with him." (points at Elias)

After a bit of struggling, they got their tents up. After they put their sleeping bags in, they all went up stream with their fishing poles. Shiro and the kids were confused when they saw Elias looking around anxiously.

Emma: "Dad?"

Mitch: "What are you doing sir?"

Elias: "Making sure there are no kelpies."

Emiri: "What are kelpies Papa?"

Elias: "Kelpies are shape shifting water spirits. They look like horses. Very popular around this area. They sacrifice humans in the water to appease the gods. Mommy and I encountered one a few years ago at the College before you were born. That and **_the other thing_**."

Evelynn: "Dad. That almost sounds like a scary story. Save it for the campfire."

Elias: "Speaking of which. We need to get some at once before it gets dark."

Emma: "That's right. Mom said that you split yourself in two just to go with her."

Elias: "Yes. I did. My other half and I didn't share emotion and thoughts when separated but when coming together, we consolidate everything."

Emma: "Did it hurt?"

Emiri: "Yeah. Did it hurt Papa?"

Elias: "I was only weaker."

Evelynn: "So if you can do that, does that mean…."

Elias: "Hmm?"

Emma and Evelynn: "Can we do that too?!"

Elias: "Absolutely not! It dangerous. You two are part human."

Mitch: "Kelpies are maneaters right sir?"

Elias: "They are. They let unsuspecting humans get on their backs, plunge them into the water, feasting on their flesh."

Emma and Mitch: "Ooooh…."

Evelynn: "Dad! Save the scary story for the campfire! Don't tell us just yet."

Elias: "But this is actually true baby girl. In fact your mother and I talked about it before we left. And it is good to warn you. If you see a horse in the water, **DO NOT GET ON ITS BACK**. Do you understand?"

Emma, Evelynn, Mitch, and Emiri: "Yes."

Elias: "Good. Now let's fish."

After they caught some fish, they started cooking them. Elias made some soup and as surprising as that is, it was actually better than when he first made it when he lived with Lindel. Evelynn pulled out some marshmallows and they made smores. Finally, it was time for bed. After Elias told more about the incident at camp when he and Chise went, Emiri felt like she would have nightmares. So as it was time for bed, Emiri slept with Emma and Shiro laid next to Evelynn. Some rustling in the bushes. What looked like demons appeared making their way to Elias' tent. They entered his tent, pulled out their claws and snarled ready to strike him and kill him dead. Suddenly they heard a yawn. Startled, they hurried back into the woods. Their rustling woke Elias up.

Elias: "Who's...?"

Evelynn: "It's me Dad. I have to pee."

Elias: "All right. Be careful and remember what I said about the kelpies."

Evelynn: "Gotcha."

After she used the bathroom near the stream, she heard something from across the lake. She then pushed it aside and went back to bed. The monsters missed their chance to attack Elias but they weren't going to give up that easily. They had an order and they must complete it.

The next day, Elias took the kids hiking up the hill. Poor Evelynn was far behind because she was not use to this. Mitch grabbed her hand and they walked up the hill together. Shiro and Emma were looking back at them and smiled. When they got to the top of the hill, they were in awe over the amazing view of all of the Scotland plains. Mitch was in awe by this view, he shed a tear.

Evelynn: "You alright dude?"

Mitch: "I just got something in my eye."

Elias: "An amazing scenery isn't it."

Mitch: "Yeah. My mom said that magic is bad. But what I learned didn't feel bad to me."

Elias: "Some magic like dark magic is bad. I almost did it myself. I'm glad I was stopped."

Mitch: "Yeah but other type of magic is incredible. I mean you can be anywhere with that. She was right about my dad but she was wrong about magic and what it can do. I wish… I wish she could've seen this view."

Mitch wanted to stay and looked some more. He knew how to get back to camp so they went on ahead. It was getting close to sunset. As Mitch headed back to the campsite, he saw a bright light. He squinch his eyes and saw a bird that was on fire. She was hurt. Something clawed at her back. Mitch watched as the bird got smaller and turned human. She was dark skinned, and her hair was flaming red. She then passed out. Her form looked like she was a 19-year-old girl.

Mitch: "Hey! Are you alright?!"

?: "Mmmm…."

Mitch: "That's a nasty scratch on your back. (picks her up) Come on."

Elias: "He must've gotten lost. I'll go look for him.."

Emma: "I hear him."

Evelynn: "Mit-"

They saw Mitch coming back but they also saw who he was carrying.

Emma: "Mitch. Who is that?"

Mitch: "She's hurt. BAD.."

Elias: "Where did you find her?"

Mitch: "I was coming back when I found her."

Evelynn: "Who is she?"

Emiri watched Shiro come out of his Tiger form. He slowly walked towards Mitch and the girl.

Shiro: "Kalama? Is that you?"

Evelynn: "Shiro. You know her?"

Elias: "Let's set her down. Emma can you whip up some healing herbs?"

Emma: "I can't heal her?"

Elias: "It be best not to."

Emma: "Okay Dad."

Mitch: "Is she going to be okay?"

Shiro: "I hope so."

Later on, the fire was dying down. Evelynn went to get some more wood. The girl was breathing okay. Shiro caressed her gently. Meanwhile, demons surrounded them from the shadows waiting to attack. The girl came around a bit gently. She looked up and saw Shiro.

Shiro: "Kalama."

Kalama: "Xander.. You're alive. How?"

Shiro: "It alright. You're safe."

Emma: "What is a girl like you doing out in the woods by yourself."

Elias: "I would like to know that myself."

Shiro: "Elias. She's not just a girl. She the Vermillion Bird's daughter."

Mitch: "I saw her. As a bird on fire. Then she changed to human. You're okay right?"

Kalama: "Thank you. You saved me."

Mitch: (smiles) "It was nothing."

Shiro: "What happened?"

Kalama: "My mother is dead.."

Elias: "Which means you're the new Guardian."

Kalama: (nods) "Yes. When I heard what happened to the White Tiger and the Azure Dragon, I thought you were dead. So I had to head North to warn the Black Warrior, the Turtle of the North. I thought we were the only Guardians left. But then I saw the Azure Dragon flying around here. I couldn't believe it."

Emiri: "That was me."

Kalama: "You? You're a child.."

Shiro: "This is the Azure Dragon's daughter."

Emiri: "Hi."

Shiro: "Her parents are dead like ours."

Elias: "She's my daughter's Familiar."

Kalama: "Demons killed our parents under his orders. We have to stop him Xander. Let's take him down together. Let's avenge our families." (feels the pain)

Elias: "That's enough. You are too injured to be fighting."

Shiro: "You were going after him weren't you?"

Kalama: "I had to do something. I wanted justice for you, justice for my mother."

Mitch: "I know how you feel about that."

Elias: "Who is this individual you're speaking of?"

Kalama: "He felt like sand. He was dark and had a scarf and was in a cloak that covered his whole body. He had 3 eyes."

Elias: "No…"

Emma: "He's back….."

Mitch started to sense something. So did Shiro, Emiri, and Kalama. Elias was still in shock but that went away when Mitch pushed him out of the way just as Evelynn came back with more wood.

Emma: "Dad!"

Elias: "Mitch! What are you doin-"

From out of nowhere, something that looked sharp impaled Mitch stabbing him. Elias was surprised. It was meant for him but Mitch pushed him away sacrificing himself instead. Emma was shocked too. She then saw Evelynn who saw the whole thing. She dropped the firewood as Mitch fell in Elias' arms, dead.

Demon #1: "Damn it! You were suppose to get the Mage not the kid!"

Kalama: "It's them!"

Emiri: (screams)

Emma: "Get behind me Emiri! I won't let them get you again!"

Demon #2: "Wouldn't Ashen Eyes be pleased that we got the Mage, the Dragon, the Tiger, and the Bird?"

Demon #1: Yes. He would." (screeches)

They started to hear more snarling. Emiri got scared when she saw piercing demon eyes staring back at them. They were surrounded. Shiro transformed into his Tiger form growling at the demons. Evelynn's hair went white and both of her eyes went black as she watched Elias holding a lifeless Mitch.

Elias: "You saved my life…"

Demon #2: "I won't miss this time.."

The demon came at Elias getting ready to attack him. Elias closed his eyes, ready to accept the outcome. But nothing happened. When he opened his eyes he saw the demon that was trying to kill him and what look like a long black tentacle impaling his body. Then in shocked, Elias saw the shadow being ripped away from the demon's body leaving him dead.

Elias: "Emma!"

Emma: "It wasn't me Dad!"

Elias and Emma looked and saw Evelynn with her hand up. It was her that did it. She brought the shadow back to her and absorbed it making her change. She started to screech making everyone cover their ears even the demons. Her hands became long black claws, her teeth became sharp like razors, and her horns came out only they were much larger. Everyone was shocked. Demons started coming at Evelynn but tentacles appeared and took all the shadows of the demons leaving them dead and her absorbing them.

Elias: "Evelynn!"

Emma: "Sis! Stop!"

She couldn't hear them, she was too filled with rage over what happen to Mitch.

Elias: "Mitch…wake up…. Come on. She needs you…."

Emma: "Dad I think he's gone.."

Elias: "No he's not. I can feel it."

Evelynn had become a monster. She along with Shiro started attack demons. Because Mitch risked his life to save Elias. They saw it was hopeless then suddenly Emiri looked at Mitch's wound. She signaled Emma and Elias. They looked and saw the blood going back in his body. They then saw the wound closing and healing up. that made Emma smile.

Elias: "Wake up Mitch."

…

"Wake up.. She needs you right now…."


	55. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

"Son.. Honestly, this boy. Tell him about his blood right then he gone and got himself killed already.. Wake up Son."

…

"Arthur Morningstar! Get up!"

Mitch quickly opened his eyes. Everything was black around him. It was like an endless void. The only thing he was seeing, was a chair and sitting in the chair was Lucifer.

Lucifer: "Your first time dying. I've been hurt by bullets but they don't kill me. Boy do I miss Los Angeles."

Mitch: "Dad? What are you doing here? Where are we?"

Lucifer: "Funny thing about getting kill Arthur. You can't die. You have all my powers even though you're half Human."

Mitch: "So I can't die? Does that mean, I'm immortal?"

Lucifer: "Ding, ding, ding! Right you are! Yes! Supernatural Speed and Strength, Invulnerability, Regenerative Healing, you have it all Son! The powers of the Devil. Now don't tell me you think this is bad also. You even have your own set of demonic wings!" (shows him)

Mitch: "Seriously? I have wings?!"

Lucifer: "Right?"

Mitch: "Okay I admit. It's kinda cool. But don't think this changes a thing. How do I get out of here?"

Lucifer: (looks at the real world)

Mitch: "Dad! Let me out of here. What are you looking at?"

Lucifer: "Now look at this specimen. It's marvelous. Tearing up demons that are not even mine."

Mitch looked and saw that Lucifer was looking at the outside world. Evelynn was tearing up demons left and right. She was definitely on a killing spree.

Mitch: "Emma?"

Lucifer: "Who is Emma?"

Mitch: "She's Lynn's older twin. They're identical. Only difference is her hair is a strawberry blonde."

Lucifer: (looks at Emma) "So you mean this girl right here?"

Mitch: "What?! Emma?! She's human!"

Lucifer: "It would appear so. I do see it. Those two have the same face. Only difference is, one isn't trying to kill you."

Mitch: "Wait wait wait if that's Emma then this is….."

Evelynn: (screeching)

Elias: "Evelynn stop!"

Mitch: " **Lynn!** "

Lucifer: "OOOOOHOOOHOOO! I like her a lot more now! Son. **Marry this girl**."

Mitch: "Dad! I need to get to her!"

Lucifer: "Aw we're just beginning to have a Father and Son moment. You're easy to talk to when you're dead."

Mitch: "Dad.. She needs me…."

Lucifer: (thinking about someone) "Oh alright. Calm down. You win this round. Don't think I'm giving up on you just yet."

Mitch slowly opened his eyes. Elias looked down and smile. Emma saw this and she was crying happily.

Elias: "Welcome back."

Mitch: "Thing about being the Devil's son. You can't die."

Evelynn: (screeching)

Mitch: "Lynn!"

Elias transformed into his monster version. He put Mitch down next to Emma and Emiri then went after Evelynn to stop her.

Mitch: "Lynn!"

Emma: "Hey easy. You can't go after her! You'll be killed again."

Kalama: "She's right."

Shiro: "I'm going to help Elias reach her."

Kalama: "She's too far gone Xander! She'll kill you!"

Shiro: "I have to. I'm her Familiar." (goes after them)

Mitch: "Shiro! I'm coming with you."

Shiro: "It be wise to stay here."

Emma: "I agree. Stay here."

Mitch: "She thinks I'm dead. I have to let her know I'm okay. She needs me Emma."

Mitch gave a running start then his wings appeared. He followed Shiro to go look for Evelynn.

Emiri: "When did he get wings?!"

Emma: "I have no idea!"

Kalama: "He's a great kid for a demon."

Emma: "He may be the son of Satan but he is **NOTHING** like him."

Emiri: "He lost his mommy too."

Kalama: "He did huh?"

Emiri: "Do you want to be his Familiar?"

Kalama: "His Familiar?"

Shiro: "Do you see them?"

Mitch: "Yeah! Up ahead."

5 demons were running away. They came to some tree and looked around. Suddenly one was grabbed by the legs and there were bones snapping. Evelynn took another one and snapped his neck. They started to panic. They saw red eyes appearing out of the trees and they started to yell. Evelynn started to attack but Elias jumped on her making her stop. The other demons went away. Evelynn wanted to go after them but Elias stopped her. she was angry that he let them get away.

Elias: (distorted voice) " **EVELYNN! THAT IS ENOUGH!** "

Evelynn: (distorted voice) " **THEY NEED TO PAY! THEY KILLED HIM!** "

Elias: "HE'S ALIVE. CHANGE BACK NOW!"

Evelynn: "NOT UNTIL I KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!"

Elias: "THAT IS NOT SOMETHING MY BABY GIRL WOULD DO."

Evelynn: "EVELYNN'S TOO FAR GONE…. I WILL NEVER GIVE HER BACK! SHE'S MINE!"

That shocked Elias. Why was Evelynn referring to herself in the third person? His train of thought was broken when Evelynn pounced on him and starting roaring at him.

Mitch: "LYNN STOP! I'M ALIVE! CHANGE BACK TO NORMAL!"

Evelynn: " **LYNN'S GONE!** "

Mitch: "What?"

Elias flipped Evelynn over. Thorns start to surround Evelynn. He then made the thorns restrain her tightly.

Mitch: "What does she mean Lynn's gone?"

Elias: "SHE'S NOT GONE. SHE'S STILL IN THERE…SOMEWHERE…"

Shiro: "Mistress!"

Mitch: "Mr. Ainsworth. I think I know how to bring her out of it. It's called Interdimensional Travel. If we can go into Lynn's self conscience, we can bring her back out of it. You know. Find her soul."

Elias: "THIS IS RELATED TO YOUR FATHER ISN'T IT?"

Mitch: "Yeah somewhat.. He brought me out of it."

Elias agreed to it. He took out his staff and Mitch held on to him. Deep inside, just like Mitch, it was dark and null and void. Elias was back to his normal self.

Elias: "I can sense her."

Mitch: "Me too. I can also sense…oh no…Speak of the actual Devil…..Seriously Dad…"

Lucifer: "Hope I'm not interrupting."

Mitch: "I feel like you're following me… Go away…"

Lucifer: "What? I can help? Don't you trust me?"

Elias and Mitch: " **HELL NO!** "

Lucifer: "Ooh! I expect that response from Bonehead here. But not my flesh and blood. That hurts Arthur."

Elias: "I don't have time to deal with you Satan. I need to find my little girl."

Lucifer: "Ah yes. Your little demon monster."

Elias: "What did you say?"

Mitch: "Guys come on! Not now!"

Lucifer: "I'm not one to judge as you can see. (points at Mitch) But you created a little abomination. Yeah I seen your kind tearing up flesh. Only it wasn't demons. Still have the taste of human flesh right?"

Elias: (grabs his shirt, growling)

Lucifer: "Come at me Monster!"

Mitch: "Dad! That's enough!"

Lucifer: "Son he is a **Wendigo**."

Elias and Mitch: "What?"

Lucifer: Cannibalistic shapeshifters. I seen many of them millennia ago. One in particular. Older than he is. He was the leader of them. I wonder where he is now…"

Elias: "Your father is doing nothing but playing tricks."

Mitch: "Tell me about it. We don't have time for this. We have to find Lynn."

Lucifer: "Oh. You came to the right place. She's above you."

Elias and Mitch looked up and saw what looked like twisted version of Elias with Evelynn's hair color. It was drooling and slimy and the tentacles are wrapped around her tightly. It was like her inner demons.

Inner Demon: " **SHE BELONGS TO US! STAY AWAY!** "

Mitch: "Let her go!"

Elias: "Give me back my baby girl!"

Inner Demon: " **MINE!** "

Lucifer: "Arthur. If you want your little sweetheart back, you have to bring her out of it. You said that she thinks your dead. Open her eyes."

Mitch: "What the heck are you even talking about?"

Lucifer: "I see how you look at her. You two are the best of friends. VERY CLOSE FRIENDS. I know deep inside you two have developing feelings for each other. It was because of your "death" that she went one hell of a rampaging killing spree with those creatures. Why else would she do that?"

Mitch: "She's my best friend Dad!"

Lucifer: "Are you sure you see her as just that? Like I said. I can see your inner desires."

Elias: "Inner desires?"

Mitch: "Can you not say that in front of Mr. Ainsworth?! You trying to get me killed again?!"

Lucifer: "I'm just saying the only way to reach a sleeping beauty is a….."

Mitch: "Oh no…."

Lucifer: "A **kiss**."

Elias: "What?!"

Mitch: " **GREAT DAD! THIS TIME YOU KILLED ME!** "

Lucifer: "Shut your trap and give the little Hybrid some sugar!"

Mitch: _Damn… Now I really hate him….._

Elias: "Just a min-"

Lucifer: (grab Elias' arm) "Come with me bag of bones! Let's pry that monstrosity and your kid apart so we can give them some alone time. It's the only way."

As Elias and Lucifer try to separate Evelynn from her inner self, Mitch got in position. He saw that Evelynn's hand was free and grabbed it. The dads fought off the monster while Mitch was holding Evelynn's soul close to him.

Mitch: "Lynn…"

Evelynn: "…dead…"

Mitch: "What?"

Evelynn: "He's dead…."

Mitch: "I'm not dead. I'm right here. I'm alive."

Evelynn: "Dead…"

Mitch: "Stop saying that! Open your eyes!"

Evelynn: "I'll never see him again..."

Mitch: "Is this dead?"

He kissed her making her open her eyes. She was finally back to herself. Evelynn got a hold of herself and kissed him back as she turned back to normal.

Evelynn: "You're alive."

Mitch: "Yeah. I healed so I'm okay."

Evelynn: "You're full of surprises."

Mitch: (chuckles, nudges her) "So are you."

Evelynn: "Don't scare me like that again. I'll kick your ass if you do that again."

Mitch: "It's a good thing I can't die."

Elias: "Mitch.."

Mitch: _OH GOD! I'M GONNA DIE!_

Elias: (pats his head) "You saved her. Thank you."

Mitch: "Uh…. No problem Sir!"

Elias: "My little puppy had me scared."

Evelynn: "Sorry i almost attack you Dad."

Elias: "It's alright. I'm just glad you're back to being you. My little girl had her first kiss."

Evelynn and Mitch: _Yeah..._ _First_ _kiss..._ (nervous laughing)

Emiri: (SCREAMING)

Shiro: "QUINN!"

Evelynn: "They're in trouble!"

Just then Kalama came to them in her Bird form. She was relieve that everyone was okay including Mitch.

Kalama: "Xander. We have to go back to them! More demons came!"

Elias: "Girls."

Mitch: (brought out his wings) "I'll go after them."

Evelynn: "Woah!" _So cool!_

Shiro: _Down Mistress._

Kalama: "Mitch. I'm willing to work together with you. I'll stand with you if you'll have me."

Mitch: "What?"

Shiro: "She wants to be your Familiar."

Mitch: "What?! Really?!"

Evelynn: "That's awesome."

Mitch: "Is that okay?"

Kalama: "I would be dead if you hadn't have save me. I owe you my life. So what do you say?"

Mitch: "Okay. Besides. I never had an older sister before. So this could be a good relationship."

Kalama: (scratches his hand) "I agree completely."

Back with Emma and Emiri, Emma was getting rid of demons but it was too much at once. One demon grabbed Emiri by the hand. Emma tried to save her but was held back by one. Suddenly an arrow flew and struck the demon in the neck and the other one in the forehead releasing Emma. Emma looked and saw Evelynn using her staff like a bow and arrow. She used the arrows that Lindel gave her while Shiro was biting demons left and right. A fire blast burned a couple demons. Emma saw that it was Kalama in her Bird form. With Mitch on her back.

Emma: "Thanks Mitch. Kalama. Or what should I call you?"

Brenna: " **Brenna**. Meaning the blazing light."

Emiri: "It's pretty."

Elias: "It fits you well."

Demon: "You have no idea what's coming."

Evelynn: "What?"

Demon: "He is building an army. In 2 years, there will be a **war**. A war against the Protectors. You won't be able to stop him."

Evelynn shot an arrow through the throat and the demon was dead.

They all shudder at the thought of Ashen Eyes having an army. He would be unstoppable. Elias would definitely have to tell Chise about this when he gets home. The thought of Emma and Evelynn facing an army on their own scares the hell out of him. When they got back home, he filled her in about what happened to Evelynn and what the demon said before it died.

Chise: "An army?"

Elias: "They're not safe."

Chise: "We really need to tell them the truth."

Elias: "They don't need to face an army."

Chise: "So what do we do?"

Elias: "We do what we always do. Keep them safe."

Chise: "Yeah."

Late at night, on the couch, Mitch was looking through his phone when Bren laid on his shoulder looking with him.

Bren: "You're thinking about Evelynn aren't you?"

Mitch: "Yeah I am."

Bren: (smiles) "You love her don't you?"

There was a pause. He had never thought of it like that. When he's with her, his heart skips a beat. She made him feel like he can protect her. She's strong, caring, cool. Even if she hurts him, he thinks she's really cute. How could he not feel this way about her. It was kinda obvious. Hearing it out loud made him wonder. Then he gave a very heart felt smile.

Mitch: " **Yeah. I do love her**."

Bren: "Why don't you tell her?"

Mitch: "Cause she might kill me." (laughs) "But they way she does it is so...wow.."

Bren: "Mitch. Are you into **that sorta thing**?"

Mitch: "God! No! It's just I don't know if she feels the same way about me."

Bren: "You don't know that. I mean she was willing to kill for you when she thought you were dead."

Mitch: "That's true. Bren."

Bren: "Yeah?"

Mitch: "We need to find our own place. This family is getting bigger by the minute."

Bren: "You mean an apartment or a loft? You think the mage will be your adult co-signer?"

Mitch: "Possibly. I'm grateful but I don't want to keep putting everyone out. And I sure as hell can't stay with my dad.."

Bren then got up and went upstairs which confused Mitch. He then saw Evelynn which explains why she left. She came by and sat with him. She then lay her head on his shoulder which made him smile and blush. Oh yeah. No doubt about it. He was in love with Evelynn. Bren came and laid on Shiro in his Tiger form which woke him up.

Bren: "He loves her."

Shiro: "I know. She feels the same way but her pride is in the way and she just won't admit it."

Bren: "What are going to do about the Black Turtle Xander?"

Shiro: "We have to find him. Before Ashen Eyes does. If he gets to him," (looks at Emiri)

"We're the only ones left."


	56. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Evelynn woke up a bit early than usual. She still thinks about Mitch dying and Ashen Eyes starting a war. She got her staff and changed it into a bow then went downstairs.

Shiro: "Getting in some target practice?"

Evelynn: "For a war? Hell yeah."

Evelynn went downstairs and saw that Mitch is still asleep. Bren was asleep on Elias' chair. She went to him and Bren squinted her eyes a bit and saw Evelynn playing with Mitch's hair. She knows he can't die, but she still doesn't want to lose him. She went outside and set up some targets. She even drew a picture of Ashen Eyes and some demons then put them on the targets. She took out and arrow then let loose! In Elias' workshop, he put on his glamour to try out some glasses. Since Mitch and the girls will be starting middle school at his academy, he thought he give Emma and Evelynn a present. He had been working on it since they graduated elementary school. Chise then came in to check on him.

Chise: "Hey Honey."

Elias: "Mmm." (concentrating)

Chise: (kisses his cheek) "Nice glasses."

Elias: "Thank you. How do the girls presents look? I just finished Emma's."

Chise: "They are going to love them. They'll be just like you."

Elias: "Yes they will. (chuckles) Let's not forget that Mitch and the girls will need to have a fitting for their new uniforms. And they'll be browsing which dorm condo they want. Chise?! What's wrong?!"

Chise: (crying) "My babies! They'll all grown up! Soon they'll be teenagers and they'll be fighting Ashen Eyes in the war!"

Elias: "Hey, hey, hey. Look at me. I told you. They are not fighting in that war."

Chise: (wipes her tears) "But it is talking about them explicitly."

Elias: "I know. But we will handle it together. They just need to worry about being pre-adolescences."

Chise: "Yeah. They're pre-teens." (crying)

Elias: "What now my love?"

Chise: "I'm so old!"

Elias: "You look the same my darling."

Chise: (pouts) "You're old too!"

Elias: "Do I show it?"

Chise: "No.."

Elias: "They are growing up so much."

Chise: "I know. Evelynn already had her first kiss."'

Elias: "Yes..."

Chise: "Aw don't be like that. Hey. It's good we're letting Emiri start school as a kindergartner."

Elias: "Yes. She has been dying to start since becoming Emma's Familiar."

Chise: "You want to finish that later? It's time for breakfast."

Elias: "Alright. I'll get the kids up."

Chise: "Okay."

Elias headed outside then he saw Evelynn shooting fire arrows at the targets. He then saw her jump on the saw sending a target up in the air. She shot an arrow then it exploded. He was impressed that she knows her way around a bow and arrow. And at such a young age. She was getting ready to shoot at the target with Ashen Eyes on it when Elias went up to her.

Elias: "Baby girl."

Evelynn: "Hey Dad. Good morning."

Elias: "I've been watching you. My little puppy never misses."

Evelynn: "Thanks. Now that he's back, I need to stay armed. You never know where demons might pop up. YAH!" (shoots arrow at demon's throat)

Elias: (surprised, holds his neck) "That has to hurt. You don't need to worry about that sweetness. We have a barrier."

Evelynn: "Dad. If Ashen Eyes is building an army then Emma, Mitch, and I wanna fight."

Elias: (bends down, sighs) "Listen. I want you three to be safe. You all have been hurt because of his mess."

Evelynn: "You got hurt too. In fact, if it wasn't for Mitch, you would be dead right now. He's really something. Pushing you out of the way so you wouldn't die.."

Elias: "He saved my life. And yours. And for that I will always be grateful."

Evelynn: "Dad.. I want to protect everyone. Emma feels the same way. We have to find those kids. So we can save everyone."

Elias: "Honey. About those kids."

Evelynn: "What about them?"

Elias: (hesitates) "They're actually y-"

Silver: (rings bell) "Mmm."

Elias: "Breakfast Silver?"

Silver: "Mhm."

Elias: "Okay let's go.. how about you take a break."

Evelynn: "One more shot."

Elias: "Okay. One more."

Evelynn took a deep breathe. As she let her arrow go, it hit Ashen Eyes right between his eyes.

Elias: "Right between his eyes."

Evelynn: "Yep."

Elias: "Alright my little archer. Time to eat."

Just as Evelynn walked inside, she saw that Mitch was yawning waiting for his plate. When he saw her, he blushed. The night he said to Bren that he loves Evelynn came back to him.

Evelynn: "Hey. Morning Mitch."

Mitch: "Uh...Hey Lynn."

Evelynn: "Hey."

Mitch: "Hey."

Evelynn: "You said that doofus."

Mitch: "Right! Sorry."

Evelynn: "Honestly, did getting killed make you act even more weird?"

Mitch: "Nope. I'm still me."

Evelynn: "Good. Hey."

Mitch: "Yeah?"

Evelynn: "I'm grateful you saved Dad. And I know you're Satan's son and you can't die and you're immortal and all that but please. Don't do that again. Okay?"

Mitch: (looks in her eyes) "Yeah. Okay. I won't." _I love when she's this close to me.._

Evelynn: "Good. Let's eat. I'm starving."

Emiri: "Pancakes!"

Elias: "All right you four. Don't forget that you have to have measurements for your new uniforms the day after tomorrow."

Emma: "Is that a big deal?"

Chise: "Of course. When I was starting the College, I had one myself. All they do is measure you're height, weight, and the bust."

Emma and Evelynn: "The bust?"

Chise: "You're chest size."

Emma and Evelynn: "Oh! (disappointed) Oh..." _We're flat like boards..._

Suddenly, Emma got a text form Noah. He was saying hi and asking how she was. She then got surprise by the next text. She was so surprised that she was choking on her pancakes.

Chise: "Honey!"

Elias: "Are you okay?"

Evelynn: "This is why you shouldn't gobble down so much." (pats her back)

Emma read the text over and over in her head.

Noah: _Do you wanna see a movie with me Friday night?_

Emma took a deep breathe and clear her throat.

Emma: "Mom. Dad. Can I go to the movies with Noah Friday night?"

Now it was Elias' turn to start choking. Chise quickly patted him on the back. Like Emma, that came completely out of nowhere. His little girl, out with a boy that looks very much older than her. Well it was no doubt what the answer was to him.

Elias: "Absolutely n-"

Chise: "Yes! Yes you can."

Emma: "Really?!" (happy)

Elias: "N-"

Chise: "Don't you agree Babe?" (plays with his skull)

Elias: "N- N- NY- Yes.. Yes you can."

Emma: (squeals) "Thanks you guys! I'm going to tell him right now."

Elias: (grumbles)

Ruth: "You're in trouble."

Chise: "I'll handle him."

Elias: "Darling..."

Chise: "Come on Elias. Summer has just begun. She's a good girl. Don't you trust her?"

Elias: "I trust Emma. Completely. It's _him_ I don't like."

Chise: "Why? Cause he's older than her?"

Elias: "Exactly."

Chise: "Have we met? You're **WAY** older than me."

Elias: "That's different."

Chise: "Well I trust him. He's a good guy Elias. She really likes him. I can feel it."

Emma: (texting) They said yes!

Noah: (texting) Awesome!

Emma: (texting) My dad's not that happy but he said yes.

Noah: (texting) He still doesn't like me?

Emma: (texting) He does but he doesn't like the fact that I'm hanging out with a 12 year old.

Noah: (texting) LOL! Don't worry. I won't do anything he won't approve.

Emma: (texting) He'll be happy to hear that. Noah. After the movies, I want to tell you something. Something about that night.

Noah: (texting) Don't worry about it.

Emma: (texting) What?

Noah: (texting) I'm not gonna force you to say something I need to hear. You can tell me whenever your ready. Just know that I'm here for you and I will always be there.

Emma just blushed completely. He is such a nice guy, she thought. Maybe she should tell him after all. On the day of the date, Chise help Emma pick out an outfit. They were very excited about it. But Elias, yeah, not too gung-ho about it.

Chise: "Wear this. It looks cute."

Emma: "Yeah."

Elias: "We could go with you."

Emma: "No thanks Dad. I got this."

Chise: "Yeah. She got this."

Elias: "Not helping."

Chise: (sticks out her tongue)

(knocking)

Emma: "He's here."

Elias: "I'll get it."

Mitch: "I got it!"

Chise: "Thank you Mitch!"

Mitch: "Hey Noah."

Noah: "Hey Bro. What's up?"

Mitch: "Nothing. So... going on a date with Emma huh?"

Noah: "Yeah. I'm kinda nervous."

Mitch: (thinking) "Hey man. Can I ask you something?"

Noah: "Shoot."

Bren: "Hey Mitch. I'm back. Um... Am I interrupting something?"

Mitch: "Brenna. It's okay. I'll tell you later."

Bren: "Okay. Sorry."

Mitch: "Sorry about that."

Noah: "Who is that?"

Mitch: "Uh... that's my... **sister**! Yes! Sister."

Noah: "I thought you were an only child. I mean no offense but I kinda got that vibe when we were at your mom's funeral."

Mitch: "She's new to the family."

Noah. "Oh. So your question?"

Mitch: "Hmm? What?"

Noah: "You had a question for me?"

Mitch: "Oh! Yeah! Um...(deep breathe) How...How does it feel?"

Noah: "How does what feel?"

Mitch: "How does it feel to fall in love?"

Noah: "Woah! Dude! Where did that come from?!"

Mitch: "Uh...well..." (blushing)

Noah: "Is it Emma? You're in love with Emma?!"

Mitch: "WHAT?!"

Noah: "I'm telling you this right now bro! Back off!"

Mitch: "No! Man chill out! It's not Emma! She's like a sister to me!"

Noah: "Okay. If it's not Emma then... Oh! It's Evelynn isn't it?"

Mitch: (sheepish chuckle)

Noah: "You love Evelynn."

Mitch: "Yeah. But don't say it so loud! I don't want her to hear. How does it feel to be in love?"

Noah: "To be honest. I'm trying to figure out that myself with this movie date thing."

Mitch: "You're trying to see if you love Emma?"

Noah: "I really like her. I know she has something to tell me. But she's afraid that I won't take it too well. But I want her to know that she can count on me for anything and that I won't freak out."

Chise: "Okay Noah. Here she is."

Emma came down with a headband with a flower in her hair. She wore a pink blouse matched with a skirt. Looking at that made both Mitch and Noah blush intensely.

Mitch: "Woah. Emma you look great."

Noah: (nudges him) "Love your own twin. You look remarkable."

Emma: "Thanks Noah."

Chise: "You two have fun at the movies."

Elias: "Have her back by 9."

Noah: "I will have her back by 8:30."

Evelynn: "Emma. Buy me jelly filled licorice."

Emma: "Couldn't you get that later?!"

Evelynn: "No. I need it."

Blake: "I wan candy too."

Emma: "Ugh. Okay."

As they got on the train. They just sat in silence. Emma then broke the silence after a few minutes.

Emma: "What movie are we going to see?"

Noah: "I'm not sure. I was hoping we see what's good you know."

Emma: "Noah. After the movie, I want to tell you something."

Noah: "Sure. Anything."

Emma: "I'm just afraid of how you will respond. You probably would never want to see me again."

Noah: "Just relax. I can take it."

Emma: _You say that now..._

Back at home, Mitch stood at the door of Elias' study. He told Chise he wanted to talk to him. So Chise pointed it to him. He took a deep breathe and opened the door.

Mitch: "Mr. Ainsworth?"

Elias: "Mitch. Come in son."

Mitch: "I wanted to talk to you about being my cosigner for a loft that's near the campus."

Elias: "You're leaving?"

Mitch: "I feel like I must. It would be too crowded for me and Brenna to continue living here. I'm grateful you became my guardian and let me stay here after what happened to my mom but I don't want to keep burdening you."

Elias: "Mitch. You are no burden. You been through an ordeal so gruesome."

Mitch: "I know but I made up my mind sir. You said the twins were getting one also. With the money that I have been saving and what Mom left me, I would like to add to that."

Elias: "Well. I am working on that right now. As your teacher, I support your determination but as your guardian, I must ask you. Is this what you really want?"

Mitch: "It is sir."

Elias: "Alright. I would be happy to be your cosigner."

Mitch: "Thank you sir."

Elias: "Good. So is there something else that is troubling you?"

Mitch: "Sir?"

Elias: "I sense there is more on your mind."

Mitch was hesitant at first because it relates him also. I mean he is in love with his daughter after all. And you know how fathers are when a boy likes their daughters. But Elias likes him. He feels honored that Mitch could come to him about anything. He took a deep breath and began to talk as Elias kept writing.

Mitch: "Mr. Ainsworth. How does it feel to fall in love?"

That question shocked Elias. Right away he knew what Mitch meant. He was talking about Evelynn. He had this look that scared Mitch a little bit.

Mitch: "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I mean you probably would kill me but I would just come back to life!"

Elias: "This is Evelynn related isn't it?"

Mitch: "Uh...well..."

Elias: "Mitch.."

Mitch: (high pitch) "Yes?!"

Elias: "I have known you for how long? 4 years? I see the way you look at my daughter. You feel this way about her. I seen it grow over time and I saw it during our camping trip."

Mitch: "I...I really really really really really **REALLY** like her Mr. Ainsworth."

Elias: "That's a lot of reallys Mitch."

Mitch: "Yeah."

Elias: "Dare I ask, what do you love about my little girl?"

Mitch: "Where do I start? I like how cool she is. The way she feels about all of you and her friends. She's strong, brave, a badass fighter, and the way she smiles. The way she puts others before herself and how she protects her family. She even stands up to bullies when we were in school. She protected the little kids."

Elias: "That she gets from her mother. As far as bullies, she beats the crap out of them. I know. I seen her do it. Those are all really good things you mention about her. You really care for her."

Mitch: "I do sir. I feel like I want to be by her side. I want to protect her and let her know that she can count on me for anything. I don't know how she feels about me though."

Elias: "I too don't know how she feels. But I know she cares about you profoundly. She doesn't want you to be killed again. None of us do. I, in my opinion, don't wish for my daughters to participate in such relationships just yet but they are growing up to be that age where feelings are involved. My oldest is on a date for God's sake. Sorry. Didn't mean to speak ill of your grandfather."

Mitch: "No worries...Wait! God is my grandfather?!"

Elias: "You do go to church, don't you?"

Mitch: (nervous laughter)

Elias: "Anyway. We're off topic. You two are too young but I'm right there with you."

Mitch: "Really sir? You root for me? Why?"

Elias: (pats his head) "You saved my life."

Mitch: "Thank you sir."

Elias: "Know this. You hurt my baby girl, I will _**kill**_ you."

Mitch: "I would just keep coming back sir."

Elias: "Would you come back with no head?"

Mitch: " **?!** " (hold his neck)

Elias: (laughs) "I kid. I kid." (leaves his study)

Mitch: (scared) "I don't think he kids..."

After the movie ended, Emma and Noah talked about the movie as they walked.

Noah: "That was pretty good."

Emma: "I know. Especially the ending. It was astounding."

Noah: "Yeah."

Emma: "You put your arm around me."

Noah: "Yeah sorry about that."

Emma: "No no no. It was nice."

Noah: "Really?"

Emma: "Mhm. I...I'll miss you."

Noah: "That's my line."

Emma: "I need to tell you something. No...I need to show you something but I'm afraid cause it's you. You wouldn't like me anymore if you saw the real me. I mean this is me but I have another half."

Noah: "What do you mean?"

Emma: "Is the school close at night?"

Noah: "Yeah but it's all the way cross town. And I promise your dad that we be back by 8:30."

Emma: "I know how we can make it there quickly." (takes out her pencil)

Noah: "Your pencil?"

Emma: "It's not just a pencil. (blushing) Can you hold me?"

Noah: (blushing red) "Uh..sure."

Noah held her tightly and with one swing of her staff, they were surrounded in fiery pink petals. Noah had his eyes close. After a few seconds, he opened them. He was shocked. They were in a classroom at the school. He then saw Emma holding her staff.

Noah: "Nice stick."

Emma: "It's a staff."

Noah: "Like you're a wizard or something?"

Emma: "The correct term is a Mage. Like magic. That's not all. There's more to me than you think. And you'll probably run like hell. I'm scared but I want to be here to face your answer with my head held high." (puts her staff down, opens window)

Noah: "Emma.."

Emma: "Noah.. You got lost on your way home from my place. You ran into a demon. A monster. It attacked you. It tried to kill you. Then another one came. A monster. Only difference is, this one saved your life and healed you. I just want you to know. That monster that saved your life..." (transforms)

Noah watch her changed. She soon became taller than him. He looked up high and saw bright red eyes staring back at him.

Emma: (demonic voice) " **It was me**."

Noah: "..."

Emma: " **I wanted to tell you for so long. But I was so afraid of possible rejection. I couldn't**."

Noah just smiled. He got on a chair and came to Emma face to face. He saw her turned the other way because she didn't want him to see a monster but to her surprise, Noah touched her normally. He got her to face him and he was looking at the sharp teeth and red eyes. He even touched her horns.

Noah: "All this time... **I knew**."

Emma: "?!"

Noah: "You don't have to be scared anymore. I haven't told anyone. I will never tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me."

Emma: (tears)

Noah: "You're safe. You and your family. So no more crying okay?" (hugs her)

Like that, Emma changed back to normal. She kept hugging him and she was still face to face. He was just holding her in his arms.

Emma: "Thank you Noah."

Back at home, Elias had just finished up Emma and Evelynn's gifts. Chise came in and sat with him. She then laid on his shoulder.

Chise: "They really will love them."

Elias: "I agree."

Chise: "Emma and Noah are on their way back. They enjoyed the movie."

Elias: "I hope that's all they're enjoying."

Chise: (nudges him) "Hush. Don't be like that."

Elias: "He loves her."

Chise: "Noah loves Emma?"

Elias: "God no!"

Chise: (laughs)

Elias: "Mitch. He loves Evelynn."

Chise: "I already knew that. He looks at her the same way you look at me."

Elias: "Hmm?! Really?!"

Chise: "I know the girls are growing up. And you don't want them to grow up too fast. But sooner or later, they are going to find someone they are going to like. You can't stop the inevitable Babe."

Elias: "I know. I just don't want them to get hurt."

Chise: "Are we doing the right thing? Keeping them away from a war and letting them live with Lindel?"

Elias: "I almost told. But Silver rang for breakfast that day. I think it's right. Who knows what type of army he will have."

Chise: "Probably monsters like him."

Elias: "We should do something special for them."

Chise: "Like go to the beach?"

Elias: "We have never been. I think it would be nice."

Emma: "We're home."

Evelynn and Mitch turned around and saw that Emma and Noah were holding hands.

Evelynn: "Did you get my licorice?"

Emma: "Yes I got your licorice. Geez. I don't want Blake to have his yet."

Evelynn: "He's asleep anyway. So how were the movies?"

Emma: "I don't want to spoil anything. But it was amazing."

Mitch: "I don't need to know."

Noah: "Alright. I won't tell you. But I will tell you this. I now know what it's like to fall love."

Mitch: "!?"

Elias: "Ah welcome back you two."

Chise: "How was the movie?"

Emma: "It was great. Thanks for letting me do this."

Chise: "Before you guys start the school year, we're going to the beach."

Evelynn: "Seriously?!"

Mitch: "You're kidding!"

Elias: "Nope. It's decided."

Emma: "Daddy can Noah come?! Please?!"

Elias: (sighs) "Okay. He can come."

Noah: "Thank you sir."

Emma: (squeals happily, hugs Elias)

Evelynn: "I wonder if Henri wants to go."

Chise: "I don't see why not. Okay Emma. Say good night to Noah."

Emma: "Okay. Come on Noah."

Mitch: "I never been to the beach before."

Evelynn: "Neither have I. This is going to be fun!"

Months had pass, feet were rapidly heading towards the ocean.

Evelynn: "BEACH DAY!"

Emiri: "It's so big!"

Mitch: "Awesome!"

Emma: "It's so beautiful!"

Blake: (running, laughing)

Elias: "Uh-oh. We got a runner."

Chise: "No no! Baby! Evelynn! Get your brother!"

Evelynn: "Where do you think you're going huh?"

Blake: "I wanna play."

Evelynn: "Babies don't play in the water."

Chise: "I want to put the floaties on you."

Elias: "You too Emiri."

Emiri: "I have to wear what?"

Chise: "Floaties. They keep you from sinking."

Noah: "Hey Mitch. Let's have a race." (takes off his shirt)

Emma: (exploding steam)

Mitch: (takes his shirt off) "You're on."

Evelynn: (blushing, looks away)

Chise: "You girls can join them too."

Emma: "Mom. You wanna come too?"

Chise: "I guess I can come. What about you Elias?"

Elias: "I am perfectly fine right here watching the babies."

Chise: (pouts) "You're no fun."

Evelynn: "Come on Mom!"

Emma: "Noah! Mitch! Wait for us!"

Mitch: "Okay!"

To Mitch and Noah's surprise, Emma and Evelynn took off their shirts and saw them in two piece colorful bathing suits. They were just blushing ear to ear. Elias saw this and just shook his head.

Elias: (sighs) "Tween boys. How ridiculous."

Chise took off her jacket and she was wearing a bikini. That made Elias drop his book.

Elias: "Shiro. Brenna."

Bren: "Yeah?"

Elias: "Watch the babies." (runs quickly to Chise)

Shiro: "How come you don't want to join Mitch and the others"

Bren: "I don't want to have too much sun on me. Sitting in the shade is perfect just for me."

Shiro: "You're literally the Bird Guardian of the South. You practically live on the beach."

Bren: "Xander. You know sometimes I want to keep my feathers in the shade."

Shiro: "Sure."

Emiri: "Look at this big brother. I'm about to build a sand castle."

Bren: "It's sad. She was in an egg when she lost her parents. She knows nothing about them except for that locket.."

Shiro: "Yeah..."

Bren: "And now she's one of us. A Guardian. That's a huge responsibility for a baby dragon like her."

Shiro: "She's already a good Familiar and baby sister to Emma. That's should be enough."

Henri: "Ah yeah! The perfect way to end a summer vacation."

Elias: "You do have your uniform for next week right Henrietta?"

Henri: "Yeah. All press and clean. AND IT'S HENRI! God. I hope my uniform will fit though."

Elias: "How so? You took measurements months ago."

Henri: "That's true Uncle Elias but my boobs have gotten slightly big."

( **BOING, BOING** )

Chise, Emma, and Evelynn were very uncomfortable. Henri had her breast like that since she met them at 9 years old. Now she's almost 13 and her breast are enormous. Emma and Evelynn looked at their breast size disappointed... Even Chise was disappointed and she is older than all of them.

Emma and Evelynn: **_We're flat like boards..._**

Chise: "I know what you're thinking girls. There is no need to feel dishearten. We are still growing."

Noah: "We going to race or what?"

Mitch: "I'm ready!"

Noah: "And just so we're clear, **NO DEMON POWERS**."

Mitch: "Bro."

Noah: "Alright. Alright."

Evelynn: "Mitch. You race me next."

Mitch: "Me against you?"

Evelynn: "Are you scared?"

Mitch: "No! You're on Lynn!"

Noah: "Mr. Ainsworth. Can you start us off?"

Elias: "Alright. On your mark, get set, GO!"

While Mitch and Noah were racing, Chise bought out a watermelon and a bat.

Elias: "What are you doing with that, love?"

Chise: "This is a very fun beach game where I'm from." (ties blindfold on Evelynn)

Evelynn: "Woah. Is the blindfold necessary?

Chise: "That's how it's played."

Mitch: "I still won even though I held back."

Noah: "Whatever bro. I'll get a rematch before we leave. Hey. What's your girl doing?"

Mitch: "Lynn?"

Emma: "We're playing some game Mom grew up with."

Chise: "Keep going forward. Left."

Elias: "Right there."

With all her strength, Evelynn swung down and watermelon went everywhere.

Evelynn: "Yes! Did I do it?"

Elias: You completely obliterate it."

Chise: "It's fine. It was time to eat anyway."

Noah: "After that we can play some volleyball. Boys against girls."

Elias: "No thanks."

Chise: "Aw. Have some fun. I'll cheer you on."

Elias: (smiles, touches her cheek) "Alright."

Evelynn: "I'll help you Dad. It's okay that he's on our team right?"

Noah: "Sure. Shiro! Brenna! Wanna play with us?"

Bren: "That be cool. Xander?"

Shiro: "Sure."

Bren: "What about you Ruth?"

Ruth: "No. I'm good. I'm watching these two."

Blake: "I wanna play."

Emiri: "Me too."

Evelynn: "No babies allowed!"

Emiri: "Aw!"

Blake: (pouts)

Elias: "Hey."

Chise: "Honey! Don't make fun of your baby brother. He's 3."

Evelynn: "He'll get hurt. I'm doing him a favor."

Elias: "That's true."

After they ate, they played some volleyball while Chise and Ruth were holding Blake and Emiri in the water making them swim.

Blake: "Look Mommy! I'm swimmy!"

Chise: "That's my Blakey."

Noah: "Coming to you bro!"

Mitch: "I got this! Shiro!"

Shiro: "Ha!"

Evelynn: "It's heading towards you Dad!"

Elias saw this and just caught the ball. All of them groan.

Elias: "I caught it."

Henri: "No! Uncle Elias, no!"

Evelynn: "Dad you were suppose to hit it back to them."

Emma: "Yeah. You weren't suppose to catch it."

Henri: "Cost us a point."

Evelynn: "It's okay. I'll show you."

Shiro: "You can do it Mistress!"

Noah: "Uh...dude. You're on our team."

Evelynn served up the ball. Shiro hit it back over and it was heading towards Elias. This time he hit it back over but not all the way.

Elias: "Did I do it?"

Evelynn: "Almost Dad. I got this! Lift me up!"

Noah: "It's heading towards you Mitch."

Mitch: "Come at me Lynn!"

Evelynn: " **HA!** "

Oh it came at him alright. Evelynn hit the ball so hard, it hit Mitch in the face. Making him fall to the ground.

Noah: " **WOAH!** Bro!"

Bren: " **OW!** My face!"

Henri: " **DAMN!** "

Elias: "Too hard baby girl! Too hard!"

Evelynn: "Mitch!"

Emma: "Brenna! You're okay. You're gonna be okay."

Bren: "Oh my god. I'm feeling it. Ah!"

Emma: "Yeah. Being a Familiar. You get use to it."

Elias: "I'm getting an ice pack. For both of you."

Bren: "Thanks."

Emma, Evelynn, Shiro, Henri, and Noah went towards Mitch and saw that his nose was really **REALLY** broken.

Evelynn: "I broke your nose! I'm so sorry!"

Henri: "Dude. You look so disfigured."

Mitch: "It's okay. I'm fine."

Noah: "I thought he was suppose to heal."

Emma: "He is."

Mitch: "I'm healing. See? Regenerative Healing. Powers of the Devil for ya."

Evelynn: "Thank goodness."

Mitch: "Still sore."

Evelynn: "I'm sorry..."

Mitch: "It's fine. It's fine Lynn. It's how we met remember?"

Evelynn: (chuckles) "When we met, I hated you."

Mitch: "Not anymore."

Evelynn: (blushing, chuckles) "Shut up."

Mitch: (chuckles softly)

Henri: "Okay you two. Break it up. Stop being all lovey-dovey."

Much later, it was time to go. Elias found Mitch looking at the sunset. He walked up to him then heard something from him.

Mitch: "What do I say? How do I say, "I'll do whatever it takes to be with you? Because, I love you Lynn." How do I say that to her?"

Elias: "Ahem."

Mitch: "I was talking out loud wasn't I?"

Elias: "Yes you were."

Mitch: "Sorry sir."

Elias: "I been where you are. Chise became sick. She wouldn't make it to next Spring. I was broken. I started to love her. I wanted to find a way to save her. I had some bad advice. She didn't like it not one bit and she left. What I'm saying is, don't do something unforgivable to love her. Just try and work through things together. You might learn something. Oh and I found you and the twins a place."

Mitch: "Same place?"

Elias: "A loft. Just like you wanted."

Mitch: "Thank you sir."

Elias: "I will pay for everything."

Mitch: "You don't have to do that sir."

Elias: "I insist."

Mitch: "Thanks."

Emma: "Come on you guys."

Elias: "How about we go. We got big plans next week."

Mitch: "Yeah."

That night, Mitch was playing with his hair a bit. It was starting to bother him. Evelynn came downstairs and sat with him. It made him smile.

Evelynn: "Sorry I broke your nose."

Mitch: "It was no problem. I'm all better now."

Evelynn: "Our new uniforms came today. Can't believe will be doing magic in middle school."

Mitch: "We still have basic classes."

Evelynn: "Boring."

Mitch: (laughs)

Evelynn: (laughs) Can I tell you something?"

Mitch: "What's up?"

Evelynn: "I'm thinking about doing my own manga."

Mitch: "For real?"

Evelynn: "Yeah. I was in that club for a while and they showed me some manga books. The more I looked at it, the more I started to like it, the more I wanted to do it. Ya know? But I'm scared a bit."

Mitch: "You? Scared?"

Evelynn: "Yes doofus. Evelynn Ainsworth can get antsy about some stuff. I'm afraid I won't be popular like today's manga artists. I really want to do this though. I wanna show them what I got and I got what it takes. I'm really serious about this."

Mitch: "Lynn.. I love yo-"

Evelynn: "What?"

Mitch: (sighs) "I love the way you talk like that. You can do it."

Evelynn: "Think so?"

Mitch: (holds her hand) "Yeah. I'll be right there. I got your back."

Evelynn kissed him which surprised him. It felt nice until she stopped midway.

Evelynn: "Sorry. Your hair was tickling my nose."

Mitch: "Aw damn."

Evelynn: "It's okay. Next time."

Mitch: (smiles) "Good night Lynn."

Evelynn: "Good night...buddy.."

Mitch: (chuckles) "Buddy..."

Bren: "You two are so complicated."

Mitch: "Good night Brenna!"

Brenna: (laughs) "Good night Mitch."

The starting of the week, while Emma and Evelynn were putting on their new uniforms, Elias snuck in and put two boxes with their names on them on Emma's bed. He then sneaked back out and went downstairs. The twins came in wearing their white shirts. Evelynn was having trouble with hers.

Evelynn: "Help me."

Emma: "Why you got them all criss cross?"

Evelynn: "I never bother with these types of shirts. Should we wear bow ties here too?"

Emma: "I guess so. There. Let's find some."

Evelynn: What's that on the bed?"

Emma: "Boxes with our names on them. It's from Dad."

Evelynn: (reads the note)

 **Something for your first day of middle school.**

 **Did them myself. I am so proud of you my little puppies.**

 **Treasure them.**

 **With love,**

 **Daddy**

They opened their gift and were surprised. After they got finish dressing, they put them on, they went to look in the mirror. It made them smile. Elias have given them their own bolo ties.

Emma: "We look like Dad when we wear these."

Evelynn: "Yeah. They're really cool."

Emma: "I never seen a pink one before."

Evelynn: "It is specially made by him.

In the bathroom, Mitch was playing around with his hair. He was getting frustrated. He had bought a book on how to change his hair. Since he was heading to middle school, he might as well have a fresh start. When it didn't work, he just threw the book in the hall which startled Chise.

Mitch: "Damn hair.."

Chise: "Hey. You okay?"

Mitch: "I just... I'm trying to figure out how to change my hair."

Chise: "You want to change your hairstyle?"

Mitch: "Yeah. A lot has happened to me."

Chise: "Yeah. It has. Why the change now?"

Mitch: "It's a fresh start. And I want to start off with a new me."

Chise: "I see."

Mitch: "Ms. Chise. I'm... I'm tired of looking like a little kid."

Chise: (smiles) "Silver. Can you come in here?"

Silver: "Hmm?"

Chise: "Can I have the scissors?"

Silver: (suspicious)

Chise: "Don't worry. It's for Mitch. I'm not cutting my hair like that time again. I promise. In fact, why don't you help me."

Mitch: "What's going on?"

Chise: "Trust us."

Mitch: "Okay."

Chise: "Let's see what we can do."

Silver: (grins)

Mitch: _Now I'm worried..._

As the twins got downstairs, Elias just looked at them. Chise came in and saw them in their bolo ties.

Chise: "You look great with those. Just like Dad."

Elias: "They look perfect for you. Where's Mitch?"

Evelynn: "Yeah. Come on dude! We'll be late!"

Emma: "Hurry."

Chise: "You guys will barely recognize him."

Emma: "Hm?"

Elias: "What?"

Evelynn: "What are you talking about Mom?"

Chise: "Shh. Mitch! Come on out. You look great."

Mitch did exactly what Chise said. When he stepped into view, Elias, Emma, even Evelynn was surprised. Mitch had his hair cut. The front was sticking up and the back was slick down and cut. Evelynn just had her mouth opened just a tad. She even blushed.

Emma: "Mitch. Your hair! It looks great."

Elias: "Really nice."

Chise: "Right?"

Mitch: "Thanks guys."

Chise: "Evelynn? What do you think?"

Evelynn: "I uh...well...I...ahem...well...it's nice..." (hides her face, BLUSHING)

Mitch: (smiles)

Elias: "We better get going."

Chise: "Yeah. Shiro and Brenna are waiting outside with Blake and Emiri."

Emma: "Well let's go."

Mitch: "Yeah."

Evelynn:"Let's rock middle school you guys."


	57. Chapter 56

When they got to the train station, Mitch and the twins saw Skyler, Brooke, Eva, and Noah. They were wearing their uniforms too and were sending them a heartfelt send-off.

Emma: "Aw you guys. What about your parents?"

Evelynn: 'Yeah. Won't they know what you're up to?"

Noah: "We told them and they thought it was okay. (takes Emma's hand) You weren't thinking about leaving without saying goodbye were you?"

Emma: (giggles)

Evelynn: (hugs them) "I'm gonna miss you guys."

Brooke: "We'll miss you too Lynnie."

Skyler: "You better text us."

Eva: "Bring a souvenir."

Evelynn: "I will."

Chise felt happy when they were saying goodbye to their friends. She smiled at Elias who had a grimace look on his face. He was looking at something. Actually _someone_. Mitch saw this too and followed the gaze. So did Chise. Noah and the girls saw it too. They looked and saw Lucifer. Evelynn growled getting ready to take out her staff but Elias held her hand.

Skyler: "Who is that hot stud of a man?"

Emma: "Well..."

Brooke: "He's so charming. Who is he?"

Evelynn: "He's nothing but a snake but he's actually..."

Mitch: "Dad?" (goes to him)

Skyler, Brooke, and Eva: " **DAD?!** "

Emma: "Yeah… That's Mitch's father."

Skyler: "I thought Mitch's pops was some lowlife that abandoned him and his mom."

Evelynn: "That's MORE to that story.."

Shiro: "Much more.."

Emma: "It was a very VERY eventful summer.."

Eva: "I sorta get it. I get how that came from **_that_**."

Chise: "That's him? Satan?"

Elias: "Mhm. Lucifer Morningstar." (goes to Mitch)

Chise: (goes after him) "Wait! Elias!"

Lucifer: "Ah! There's my boy."

Mitch: "What the heck are you doing here?!"

Lucifer: "I can't see you off to school? I mean me since you don't want to live with me and learn under my care.."

Mitch: "How many times do I have to tell you this?"

Lucifer: "I have something I want to give you."

Mitch: "Really? What?"

Lucifer: "Can't do it here. Too many people. It best that I give it to you at the school that is if your "Guardian" doesn't have a problem with me escorting my own son."

Elias: "I might have a problem with it."

Chise: "Wait a minute you two. Let's not have a scene in front of the kids."

Lucifer: "Well don't you look ravishing?"

Chise: "Uh…" (nervous laughing)

Lucifer: (kisses her hand) "Let's have a little look here. Red hair, green eyes. You must be the twin's mother. Now how a lovely lady like you end up with a bonehead with horns, I will never know."

Evelynn: "Your dad is flirting with our mom."

Mitch: "I can see that.." (annoyed)

Skyler: "So why your pops back in your life now? Where was he when your moms was killed?"

Mitch: _I can't tell them…. I can't tell them that he's the REAL DEAL Devil…_ "It's complicated…"

Evelynn: "Enough of this.. (gets between them) Back off before I cut off your hand again."

Lucifer: "Well it is good to see you again young Lynn."

Evelynn: "Not good to see you! You motherfu-"

Elias: (covers her mouth) "Why don't we get going."

Mitch: "Fine. Just don't do anything problematic..."

Lucifer: "Cross my heart hope to die."

Emma: "The first weekend. I'll come see you. I promise."

Noah: "I'll hold you to that."

Chise: "Come on Sweetie. Time to go."

Emma: "Oh….okay…. Goodbye Noah…(hugs him) I'm going to miss you…"

Noah: "Me too. Go get im at that magic school."

Emma: "Thanks. I'll see you." (kisses him then runs)

Noah: "?!"

Skyler, Brooke, and Eva: "OOOOOOOHH!"

Emma: "Bye!"

Noah: (wide smile) "Bye.."

Emma: "Don't forget me."

Noah: "Never."

When they got on the train, they took their seats. Mitch wanted Evelynn to sit with him but Lucifer sat with him instead while the Ainsworths sat a few seats ahead.

Mitch: "I wanted Lynn to sit here.."

Lucifer: "Well she's sitting with family which is what I'm doing with my kid."

Mitch: "Ugh.." (takes out his phone)

Lucifer: "Something tells me this will be a long train ride. Gives us plenty of time to talk."

Mitch: (rolling his eyes, texts Evelynn) I wanted u to sit with me..

Evelynn: (texting) Just ignore him.

Mitch: (texting) Easy for you to say

Elias: "Okay. When we get there your mother and I will have to check on a few things for tomorrow."

Evelynn: "So what are we doing today?"

Chise: "You guys are taking a test to prove what type of Class you'll be in."

Emiri: "Class Mama?"

Chise: "Yes. But you don't have to worry about that sweetie. You're in magic kindergarten. Kids K-4th grade don't have to worry about that. Only middle school and high school students."

Elias: "This is for Mitch and the girls. There are 5 types of Classes: Mage. Wizard. Sorcerer. Alchemist. And Conjurer. Why I'm teaching alchemy I'll never know…"

Chise: "They'll probably have someone else do that. You just focus on running the place…(lays on him) **Headmaster Ainsworth**."

Elias: "It will be a while before I get use to that."

Evelynn: "When are we going to see our new place? A condo right?"

Chise: "Yes. And Daddy is paying for it so don't go crazy."

Emma: "I'll make sure they won't Mom."

Evelynn: (mockingly) "I'll make sure they won't Mom."

Emma: "Shut up!"

Evelynn: "You shut up!"

Emma: "No you!"

Evelynn: "No you!"

Chise: "Girls!"

Elias: "Hey hey hey hey. Quiet both of you. Do I have to separate you two?"

Emma and Evelynn: "SHE STARTED IT!"

Elias: (red eyes, demonic voice) " **I DO NOT CARE WHO STARTS IT I'LL FINISH IT!** "

Chise: "Breathe Elias." (fans him)

Emma: "See? You made Daddy's eyes and voice go demonic."

Evelynn: "We better have separate rooms. I've been sharing a room with you for 10 years. Enough is enough."

Emma: "Do you think I enjoy your flaws? Well I don't. Every morning when we wake up your feet land on my face. Honestly I'll be glad not to wake up to the smell of your malodorous odor. Seriously. Why did you get the top bunk when we were young?"

Emma and Evelynn: (bickering)

Chise: "They never bickered like this before."

Elias: "I guess it is a tween moment."

Chise: "Yeah."

Blake: "Mommy Daddy."

Elias: "Yes son?"

Blake: I wanna candy. I hungry."

Chise: "We're going out to eat soon. You'll see."

Mitch: "So what's this gift you want to give me?"

Lucifer: "It's somewhat of a magical weapon like what your girlfriend and her sister have."

Mitch: "She's…she's not my girlfriend…."

Lucifer: "Oh come now. You love her don't you?"

Mitch: "That's none of your business.."

Lucifer: "Look son. If you love her you should tell her."

Mitch: "Dad. It's complicated."

Lucifer: "You sound like me. Relationships are complicated."

Mitch: "When were you in a good relationship beside my mom?"

Lucifer: "It was before I met your mother. A detective.. This girl and I were partners. And it's well…"

Mitch: "Complicated?"

Lucifer: (chuckles) "Yes."

Mitch: (chuckles) "Yeah."

Lucifer: "I know I'm not her favorite person. Or yours for that matter but I hope you two will be very happy together."

Mitch: (surprised) "Thanks Dad."

Lucifer: "I hope soon we can move passed what happened and start over. I believe she would have wanted that."

Mitch: "I doubt that."

After a few hours, they arrived at the school. They got off the train. They saw that there were a lot of kids that were their age. Emiri hid behind Elias and watched parents say goodbye to their 5-year-old children. Evelynn looked and saw Mitch and Lucifer talking. They went to them just as Lucifer was giving him something.

Mitch: "What is this?"

Lucifer: "This is Pentecostal Coin. It's a way home. **My home**. I want you to have it. Also since you don't have a weapon like your friends. For you son."

Mitch: "This is a sword!"

Lucifer: "Not just a sword. The Flaming Sword."

Emma: "The weapon that guarded Eden."

Lucifer: "Aren't you smart. If you posses the Flaming Sword, the weapon cut through anything even the gates of Heaven. It was my brothers', my sister's, it was mine and now it's yours Son." (gives him the sword)

Mitch: (smiles) "Thanks Dad."

Lucifer: "It's not a toy so watch it. You know you could not kill yourself with it. Bring it in kiddo."

Mitch: "Uh…"

Mitch was a little hesitant at first. But he went and let Lucifer hug him. Slowly he hugged back which surprised him. Lucifer kissed his head then let go.

Lucifer: "You know you could change your mind. There are schools in Hell. I can even home-school you myself. You are a **prince** after all."

Mitch: "We already been through this Dad."

Lucifer: "And we will have it again. And you.."

Elias: (raised eyebrow)

Lucifer: "You be sure to take care of my kid." (gets in his face)

Elias: "I've been taking care of him since his mother passed." (red eyes)

Lucifer: "An unfortunate accident." (red devil eyes)

Elias: "An accident you caused." (growling)

Lucifer: (snarling)

Chise: "Wait! Guys. Honey be calm."

Elias and Lucifer: (snarling)

Evelynn and Mitch: "Dad! Enough!"

Lucifer: "To be continue….monster.."

Elias: "Go to Hell."

Lucifer: "Heading home anyway."

Chise: "Really honey?"

Elias: "I'm sorry sweetheart."

Emiri: "Look at all these kids."

Emma: "All waiting to be your best friend."

Chise: "Speaking of best friends. Isn't that Lily over there?"

Evelynn: "Lily?"

Mitch: "Impossible. She can't be like us can she?"

Emma: "Lily?"

Lily: "Emma?! Evelynn?! Mitch?! What are you doing here?!"

Emma: "We go to school here." (hugs her)

Lily: "You're Mages in training too?! I can't believe it! We've been going to school since ever. I never notice. Hi Mrs. Ainsworth. Headmaster Ainsworth."

Elias: "Hello."

Chise: "It's good to see you again. Who are you here with?"

Lily: "My daddy brought me. Hi Mitch. I'm sorry about your mom."

Mitch: "Thanks. Hope we're in the same class again."

Lily: "Same here. They're giving us evaluations tests right now to determine which Class we should be in."

Elias: "And you will get the results tomorrow before the entrance ceremony tomorrow."

Teacher: "Lilith Ivy?"

Lily: "That's me. It's my turn. Wish me luck."

Evelynn: "Later."

Emma: "She's a sweet girl. Mom? You okay?"

Chise: "Ivy… Ivy… where do I know that name? Why do I know that name?"

Elias: "It is sounding familiar myself."

Teacher: "Arthur Eugene Mitchell?"

Mitch: (sighs) "That's me. I'll be right back."

Chise: "Elias that name. Ivy. Isn't that…."

?: "Chise?"

Chise turned around and saw a man with long blonde hair and wearing earmuffs. She gave a smile and went to hug him.

Chise: "ZOEY!"

Emma: "Zoey?"

Evelynn: "Who's she?"

Elias: " **HE** is an old classmate of your mother. And an old student of mine."

Zoey: "You look the same as always."

Chise: "Story of my life."

Lily: "Daddy. There you are."

Zoey: "Ah my little one. Are you all signed up?"

Lily: "Yep."

Chise: "Lily is **YOUR DAUGHTER**?!"

Zoey: "That's right. And I didn't know these were your twins. When I saw a class picture of them, I said to myself, They look very familiar. Now I know. Red hair, green eyes. you look like your mother."

Chise: "Mitch why don't you and Lily and the twins go check out the other students. Zoey and I want to catch up."

Evelynn: "That is code for let grown ups talk."

Elias: "Get."

Chise: "So Lily is like you? You know….um…..she has…(point to the hair) You know."

Elias: "Snakes in her hair."

Chise: "Real settle Elias.."

Zoey: "It's fine. She is of age and she has shown a few signs but so far, not quite. I'm just glad she is showing some magic talent."

?: Good to see you again Chise. Looks like we'll be working together."

Chise: "Lian. Hi. I haven't seen you since graduation."

Lian: "I'm one of the new teachers. Your husband hired me."

Chise: "Well I did teach you well so take care of them. Okay?"

Lian: "Them?"

Emma: "Mom we found Henri and Lauren."

Evelynn: "And we took our tests too."

Lian: "Are these your daughters?"

Evelynn: "Uh.. Who is uh he?"

Chise: "This is also an old classmate of mine. This is Lian. He'll be your teacher."

Emma: "Hi."

Mitch: "Hey."

Evelynn: "Yeah hi."

?: "You got nothing to say to your own roommate?"

Chise: (squeals) "LUCY!"

Lucy: "Hi. Chise."

Chise: "It's good to see you! Who is this?"

Lucy: "This is Marnie. I taken her in as my little protégé."

Chise: "Hi. These are my girls. It looks like you'll be in the same grade with them."

Evelynn: "Hey."

Emma: "Hi."

Marnie: (pops her gum)

Emma and Evelynn: (nervous laughing)

Lucy: "She's a bit gothic."

Administrator: "Headmaster Ainsworth. Could we have a word with you and your wife?"

Elias: "Why don't you all take a look around."

Chise: "We'll be along shortly."

Lauren: "Hey Mitch?"

Mitch: "Yeah? What up Lauren?"

Lauren: "I still can't get over how you cut your hair. It looks really good. It's like it's a new you."

Mitch: "Thanks. I feel different. I've been through alot since summer. (changes subject) So you're in one of the dorms huh?"

Lauren: "Yeah. Henri and I are roommates."

Henri: "You guys got your own place."

Emma: "You know how Dad is."

Lauren: "I hope we're in the same class again." (blushing)

Mitch: "Uh….yeah…"

Henri: "You're very happy."

Lauren: "Maybe Mitch and I can be you know. _**Closer**_."

Henri: (sighs) "Listen girl. You know he doesn-"

Lauren: "He does! Okay?! He does!"

Henri: "Okay okay.. Calm down."

Lauren: "I just want him to look at me. Only me. I want him to know how I feel."

Henri: _He'll know. He just won't be interested. He….._

Henri looks and sees Mitch smiling at Evelynn as she talks. He just loves the way she looks at her.

Henri: (sighs) _….He likes_ _ **someone else**_ _…._

A bit later, Elias and Chise led Mitch and the twins across town. When they got there, they saw a large apartment building. They went up a few floors and Elias gave Mitch his key. When they walked in Bren just went in and just swirled around and landed on the couch.

Bren: "This is perfect."

Mitch: "We're going to enjoy it here."

Chise: "Now it's your turn."

Evelynn: "Later dude!"

Mitch just plop down on the sofa. Bren sat down and laid on him as he sighed.

Bren: "You okay?"

Mitch: "Just thinking."

Bren: "About Evelynn?"

Mitch: "Am I that obvious?"

Bren: "Like an open book. I saw you talking to the girl with the black hair."

Mitch: "Lauren? She's my best friend."

Bren: "So no romantic feelings in that area?"

Mitch: "Nah.. She's just a friend. We've been friends since we were in diapers."

Bren: "She seems to really like you.."

Mitch: "Hmm? What's that?"

Bren: "Nothing. Come on. Let's check out our rooms."

Mitch: "Yeah. More boxes are coming their way."

Once the Ainsworths got to the apartment condo, they were surprised how it was almost on the top floor and they also saw that the hallway was all fancy like than the lower one.

Emma: "You're spoiling us Daddy."

Elias: "Nothing but the best."

Evelynn went down the hallway with Shiro and Emiri. Shiro and Emiri saw that they had rooms of their own too. Emiri's room was filled with stuffed toys that look like dragons and that she had her own TV. In fact they had their own TV. The girls came out and tackled Elias with hugs and kisses making Chise laugh. Late at night, Elias tucked Emiri and Blake in bed. He went by both rooms and saw that the twins were asleep also.

When he went to the living room, he found Chise asleep on the sofa bed. He got on it with her and started kissing her neck. That woke her up with a smile. He started kissing her and unbuttoning her blouse while she played with his hair.

Chise: "Is this a good idea? The kids are sleeping."

Elias: "I am certain. Besides they are deep in sleep."

Chise: "I'm so proud of you. (removes bolo tie) Are you anxious about tomorrow?"

Elias: "Is that what I'm feeling? I also feel tense."

Chise: "Let me ease your tension."

As they removed more of each others clothes, down a few floors, Mitch was putting together a playlist of songs. Bren came in and saw that he was still up.

Bren: "You do know you have school tomorrow right?"

Mitch: "Yeah. I'm just thinking."

Bren: "These look like love songs. **Falling in love** love songs."

Mitch: "Yeah. Every time I listen to these, I think of Lynn."

Bren: (kisses his cheek) "You are a hopeless romantic. Go to sleep."

Mitch: "Good night Mitch."

* * *

The next day, Elias woke up to a very delicious aroma. It was 5am in the morning. He found Chise in his arms bare. What a beautiful glow she has, he thought as he kissed her cheek. Like that, something surprised him.

Emma: "Morning Daddy."

Elias: "Baby girl! Good morning. Are you cooking?"

Emma: "Mhm. Breakfast."

Elias: "I see." (covers himself)

Emma: "It's okay Dad." (points at the bed)

Elias: "I guess you are old enough to know what married people do." (puts on shirt)

Emma: "Yeah."

Elias: (hugs her) "Well you will need not to worry about that until you are….my age."

Emma: "I don't even know how old you are! That's not fair!"

Elias: (chuckles) "Ah these younger generations. They want to grow up so fast."

Emma: (pouts) "Mom! Dad is teasing me!"

Chise: (yawns) "What are you doing to our oldest child?"

Elias: "Just sporting fun. I'll get this. You wake up your brothers and sisters."

Emma: "Fine."

Emma went into the room to wake up Emiri and Blake. She gave Emiri her uniform while helping Blake get dress. She nudge them to get breakfast while she went into Evelynn's room. Already her room was a mess.

Emma: "Honestly… Wake up Evelynn.. It's time for school."

Evelynn: (moaning) "Just a few more minutes."

Emma: "No few minutes! Now! My god! Your first night without me and you're already slacking off!"

Evelynn: (throws pillow at her) "Stop nagging me alright…" (sleeps)

Emma quickly went out of the room and into the kitchen. Elias gave Blake some Lucky Charms while Emiri was eating some Cheerios.

Elias: "Drink your juice sweetie."

Emiri: "Okay Papa."

Emma: (taking ladle)

Chise: "Uh Emma?"

Elias: "Emma? Where are you going with that ladle?"

Emma: "Nowhere. Last chance Evelynn. Wake up or we will be late because of you."

Evelynn: "What are you gonna do about it?"

Elias: "I have a sense of déjà vu coming.."

 **CLANK!**

Evelynn: " **OW! WHAT THE HELL?!** "

Shiro: " **HEY! THAT FREAKING HURT!** "

Evelynn: "You did not just do that!"

Emma: "I had to! You wouldn't wake up! Now get dress!"

Evelynn: "You're not the boss of me!"

Emma: I'm older than you."

Evelynn: "By 24 minutes!"

Emiri: "Mama."

Chise: "Yes Baby?"

Emiri: "Emma and Evelynn have been fighting lately."

Chise: "I know. Elias. Get your girls."

Elias: "My girls?!"

Chise: "It's your fault."

Elias: "My fault?! I failed to see how you think that!"

Chise: "10 years ago, you said "Chise let's go for a swim." Remember?" (smirks)

Elias: "I see."

Emiri: "I don't get it. What does swimming have to do with the twins?"

Chise: "So innocent."

Elias: "Don't worry about it my pet. Excuse me."

Shiro: "Ow.. I'm going to be feeling that in class."

Emiri: "Morning Shiro."

Shiro: "Morning Quinn. Excited for your first day of school?"

Emiri: "I guess. I'm the only dragon there.."

Evelynn: "Okay Dad! I'm up. Emiri your hair and eyes are a dead giveaway."

Emma: "She shouldn't have to change her hair color just to fit in. Leave her alone."

Evelynn: "I'm just helping her out. I seen the 5-year-olds. None have blue hair or red eyes."

Elias picked up Emiri and sat her on his lap. He then touch the top of her head and just like that, Emiri's hair became dark brown and her eyes became gray. He gave her a mirror and she became surprised.

Chise: "Elias.."

Emma: "Why did you put glamour on her hair and eyes. She looks looks….."

Emiri: "Normal."

Elias: "Why don't you girls go get Mitch and we'll meet you in the lobby."

Emma: "Okay Dad."

Evelynn: "Mitch! Open up! Time for school! We want to be there early to get a seat!"

Emma: "Mitch? I hope he's alright."

Evelynn: (twists the knob) "What the hell? He didn't even locked the door! Does he want to be robbed?! You go ahead. I'll give him a piece of my mind."

Emma: "Of course you will. We'll wait downstairs."

Evelynn: "Mitch! Where are you sleeping at?! You left you door unlock! Anyone could walk in and kill you. Well they would kill you but you can't die so… They would take your stu-?!"

Evelynn looked by her feet and saw that none of Mitch's boxes were still packed. And that was just plain lazy.

Evelynn: "ARTHURR!"

Mitch: "ZZZZZZZZ….."

Evelynn: "Where are you so I can kick your ass! Leaving your boxes out here so I can crack my skull wide open! Why don't I crack you open! See how you like it!"

Evelynn found Mitch still asleep soundly in his bed.

Evelynn: "Really? You are a hopeless doofus. You're lucky you're cute when you sleep. I don't blame you. You were sleeping on our couch for months. Come on. We have to go."

Mitch: "…Mom…."

Evelynn: "?!"

Mitch: "Mom…..I'll….make you….proud…."

Evelynn just smiled and put her hand on his hair. She then went into the kitchen and fix him a bowl of cereal.

Evelynn: "Wake up Mitch." (scratches his hair)

Mitch: "Mmm…..Hmm? Lynn?"

Evelynn: "Rise and shine doofus. Here eat before it gets soggy."

Mitch: "How did you get into my place? I never gave you a key."

Evelynn: "You left the door unlock..."

Mitch: "Oops! Hehehehe…Sorry…."

Evelynn: "You're unbelievable... Come on. It's time for school."

Mitch: "Sure. I'll go get dress."

Evelynn: "Morning Bren."

Bren: (stretches her wings) "Morning Lynnie." (transforms)

Evelynn: "Did you sleep okaaaaaaaHEY! What the hell?!"

Evelynn saw that Brenna was wearing nothing but a tank top and underwear. She just kept staring at her huge breast. They weren't as big as Henri's but she still felt bitter.

Evelynn: "Did you sleep with Mitch dressed like that?!"

Bren: "No. I have my own room thanks to your dad. Why? Does it bother you if I sleep like this with Mitch?"

Evelynn: "NO! It…..It… It doesn't bother me at all!"

Bren: "Hmm."

Mitch: "Okay. I think I can handle the tie this time."

Bren: "Mitch! Morning sleepy head!"

To both of their surprises, Brenna brought Mitch into a hug where his face were on her boobs. He was suffocating while Evelynn had her mouth wide opened. Bren smirked at Lynn as she was balding her fist.

Evelynn: _Why is this bothering me?!_

In the elevator, it was quiet. Evelynn had her head down hiding the anger in her eyes while like every other clueless dense boy, Mitch just stared at her.

Mitch: (nervous chuckle) "God where did that even come from? I mean Brenna hugs me before but never like that."

As the elevator finally reached the lobby, Elias, Chise, Emma, and Emiri finally turned around and saw them exited out.

Mitch: "Morning Mr. Ainsworth. Ms. Chise."

Chise: "Morning to you too. I see you got a bit of bed hair."

Emma: "What kept you?"

Mitch: "Oh just Brenna playing around a bit. She was clingy to me and I don't know why."

Elias: "A Familiar and Master do share a close bond. You know that."

Mitch: "I know sir but it was the way she was clingy. I could barely breathe. I just don't know why she was-?!"

Elias and Emma heard a cracking sound. They looked and saw Evelynn doing a karate kick on Mitch's side. I believe Evelynn broke a few of Mitch's bones making him fall.

Evelynn: "You pervy sorry excuse of a Half-Demon!"

Chise: "Evelynn Yoshi Ainsworth!"

Mitch: "What did I do?! WHAT DID I DO?!"

Emma: (holds her) "SIS! STOP!"

Evelynn: (tries to kick him) "You clueless worthless piece of shi-"

On the bus heading toward the school, Emma sat between Evelynn and Mitch because she might LITERALLY kill him! Mitch rubbed his side up and down then looked at Evelynn who was hmphing then turning the other way.

Mitch: "Lynn. I think you broke 10 of my ribs."

Evelynn: "You'll heal. Shut up."

Emma: "I hate being in the middle.."

Mitch: "Lynn! What did I do?!"

Evelynn: "The fact that you still don't know pisses me off. I oughta…."

Mitch: (flinches)

Evelynn: "Oughta kick you in the neck... Dummy.." _Seriously… what is wrong with me?! Why does that bother me?! How do I make it go away?_

Chise: "They are really good for each other."

Elias: "Mhm."

When they got off the bus, Evelynn waited till Mitch came off which frightened him.

Evelynn: "You flinched."

Mitch: "I….uh…"

Evelynn: (punches him) "Two for flinching."

Mitch: "Ow."

Elias: "Are you alright?"

Mitch: "Yeah. She's so…so…wow…"

Elias: "Easy."

Mitch: "Sorry sir."

Elias: "She has quite the temper. I gave her that unfortunately."

Mitch: "Actually I think it's cool sir. Sometimes when she's like that, she does that to hide how she feels. How she really feels. Part of me wants to help her show it while the other part doesn't want me to change her. I like her just the way she is. And to be honest, I find it attractive."

Elias: "Part of me worries for you son."

Mitch: (nervous laughing)

When they got to the school, everyone one of the 5-12 graders were looking at the bulletin board to see what class they got. Henri got into the Conjurer Class. Marcus was very proud. Lauren was in the Wizard Class because the female version for Wizard was Witch. Obviously. Emma, Evelynn, Mitch, Marnie, and Lily looked at the Mage Class chart. All of their names were on there. They leaped for joy. Mitch hugged Evelynn because he was glad that they were going to be in the same class again like always ever since they were little kids. Lauren saw this and felt grimace.

Chise: "I'm so proud of them."

Zoey: "Me too."

Lucy: "Looks like your girls are in the same class as my girl."

Chise: "I guess so. Here's to another good year together and reuniting."

Lian: "We should go out for drinks sometime."

Zoey: "That would be awesome."

Lucy: "Sure."

Evelynn: "Looks like will be in the same class. I'm Evelynn. You can call me Lynn."

Marnie: "I'm Marnie."

Emma: "Nice to me you! I'm Emma. I hope we can be friends."

Marnie: "Uh.. yeah sure whatever.."

Lily: "This will be so exciting. We're together again. Hugs!" (hugs them)

Mitch: "Woah!" _Damn… I'm back to being the only boy in the group. There had better be some guys in the Mage Class…._

Evelynn: "Okay Lily."

Emma: "Let's have a great year together."

Marnie: "Are they always this positive?"

Evelynn: "You can say that."

Marnie: "Barf… Disgusting…"

Evelynn: (laughs) "You're cool and funny." (fist bump)

Marnie: (smiles, fist bump)

Lucy: "It seems you girl is getting along with my girl."

Chise: "Marnie is your daughter?!"

Lucy: "Adoptive daughter. I took her in when she was only 3 months old. I found her."

Chise: "Poor girl."

Lucy: "What's your little girls' names?"

Chise: "The one with dark hair is Evelynn. And the girl with strawberry blonde is Emma, my oldest."

Lucy walked towards them with Chise right behind her. Lucy think shook their hands.

Lucy: "Emma. Evelynn. I hope you and my girl can be friends."

Marnie: "Aw Lucy…"

Lucy: "Be good okay."

Marnie: "I will."

They all headed to the auditorium and sat down with their Class. Elias moved the curtain and saw that there were a lot of students. Students that would look up to him.

Elias: (nervous)

Student: "I would like for all of you to give it up for Headmaster Elias Ainsworth."

Chise: "That's you Babe! Elias? Where'd you go?"

Chise looked everywhere. When she turned around, part of her shadow got away from her. It tiptoed away but when she turned back around she spotted it.

Chise: "Aha! Get back here!"

Chise chased the red eyed shadow to the corner. She reached a hand and Elias slowly reached for it. He can into view then she stroke his dark blonde hair.

Chise: "What's wrong Elias?"

Elias: "I can't move… I'm terrified. I have taught many students including you. How it this so dissimilar from my experiences at the College?"

Chise: "This is your first time running a school as a head. Plus I'll be able to help you. You're loyal assistant."

Elias: "You're also my magic kindergarten teacher. Do you really think I can handle this?"

Chise stood on her toes and pulled on Elias' vest giving a kiss making him calm down.

Chise: "You can do it."

Elias: "Thank you darling."

Chise: "I'll have a bit of you later on."

Elias: "Can hardly wait."

Elias' speech went good according to plan. They were happy for him. Marcus said goodbye to Henri and told her to be good for her Uncle Elias. Marielle kissed Lauren goodbye which looked embarrassing for her. Lily gave Zoey a kiss goodbye. And Lucy gave Marnie a hug.

Late at night, Emma and Emiri were already a asleep. Evelynn was still up figuring out her idea for her first manga. She then heard a tap on her window but thought it was nothing. There were more taps. Evelynn then went to her window and saw Mitch waving at her which surprised her.

Evelynn: "Dude! How are you up here?! We're 40 stories high!"

Mitch: "Lynn. You remember that I can fly."

Evelynn: "Oh! That's right. I guess you're getting the hang of those fallen angel wings."

Mitch: "Yeah. Wanna fly with me?"

Evelynn: "Nah. You remember the last time I flew. I was in my grandfather's dragon's mouth."

Mitch: "Aw come on. I don't bite."

Evelynn: "I know but I'm trying to come up with a story."

Mitch: "For your first manga?"

Evelynn: "Mhm. Sorry."

Mitch: "No its fine. You're busy. Some other time."

Evelynn: "No I meant sorry for breaking your bones."

Mitch: (chuckles) "I'm fine as you can see. Can I come in?"

Evelynn: "No! You'll distract me."

Mitch: "Aw Lynn."

Evelynn: "Beat it."

Mitch: "Fine. Can I at least give you something for good luck?"

Evelynn: "Wha-?!"

Mitch surprised her with a kiss on the lips. He looked her in the eyes and gave her a dashing smile making her blush. He then dropped down and did a few loops just to impress her. She laughed and shook her head then closed her window.

Evelynn: "Great. Now I can't concentrate. Dummy… why does he have to be so…so….(grabs a pillow, muffled screaming)

Outside the condo, Ashen Eyes went near it. One step and a barrier just appeared blocking him out.

Ashen Eyes: "I see how it's going to be. Very clever Thorn. I have business up North anyway. Here I come **Black Warrior** …"


	58. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

A few days passed. Blake was back at home with Silver coloring a picture. He seem very bored. He wanted something to eat but Silver told him that he has to wait a few minutes. He went by the door for he thought he heard something. He went out he door and heard a groaning noise like someone was hurt. He followed the sound then came across his daddy's pond.

Blake: "Hello. Who there?"

The groaning sound came from the pond. A head sticks out along what look like a leg with a dagger sticking out of it. The beast was hurt bad by something or someone. Blake went to the leg and started pulling with all his strength. With one bit pull, the dagger was out. He then threw the dagger away.

Blake: "All better."

With a sigh of relief, the creature put its leg back in the water. He then put his snout on Blake making him laugh. Suddenly there was bubbling in the water.

Blake: "Uh-oh. You made a poopy."

Something came out of the water. Something very long and like the creature. It had eyes also. Blake tilted his head and so did the creature's second head. It did a comforting hiss and nuzzle Blake for saving its life.

Elias: "Blake?"

Blake: "Daddy."

The creature quickly went back into the water making a big splash.

Blake: (feels the water) "Where you go? Come back."

Elias: "Son! No no no no. Don't go into the water." (picks him up)

Blake: "But my friend."

Elias: "Your friend?"

Blake: "I wanna go back."

Elias: "I know. But it would be awful for Mommy and me if you fell in. Silver has lunch ready."

Elias carried Blake out of the woods. He kept looking back at the pond. He saw the two head come out of the water.

Blake: "Bye-bye."

Back at the apartment, Emma heard a knock at the door. She went and there was Mitch.

Emma: "Hey."

Mitch: "Hey Emma."

Emma: "If you're looking for Evelynn, she's deep in her manga work when SHE SHOULD BE DOING HER HOMEWORK ON HERBOLOGY AND DIVINATION!"

Mitch: (chuckles) "Actually, I wanted to speak to you."

Emma: "What is it?"

Mitch: "Well I like your help on cooking my own meals."

Emma: "Oh yeah?"

Mitch: "Yeah. You're the best."

Emma: "Well I had help from Silver and Mom."

Mitch: "Thanks. All I know how to cook is ramen and grilled cheese."

Emma: "That sounds like junk food."

Mitch: (nervous chuckle)

Emma: "I got a lot of work to do.. Come on. Let's go to your loft."

Mitch: "Awesome."

Evelynn: "I need help.. I'm calling Dad.." (calls Elias) "Dad."

Elias: "Hello sweetness."

Evelynn: "I need help. Can you come over?"

Elias: "Of course. I'll be there as soon as possible."

Evelynn: "Okay. Thanks Dad. Love you. And use your dark blonde glamour!" (hangs up)

Evelynn: "Hey. Come in."

Elias: "Is there a problem with your assignment?"

Evelynn: "I'm working on my manga story."

Elias: "Evelynn we agreed. Studies come first before your hobby."

Evelynn: "But I really need help with this Dad. Please? I promise I'll start on my Divination and Herbology homework afterwards."

Elias: "It would seem you are taking my advantage as Headmaster to disregard your lessons."

Evelynn: (gasps) "Father. I would never use your position as Headmaster to get out of doing my work. Who do you take me for?"

Elias: (raises eyebrow)

Evelynn: (chuckles)

Elias: "Alright. But as soon as I do this, the tablet is up and the books come out. What am I doing?"

Evelynn: "Okay. Take it off."

Elias: "Pardon?"

Evelynn: "Your clothes. All of them. Off."

Elias: "Uh…HUH?!"

Evelynn: "Believe it or not my guy in the story has a body like yours. I want you to model for me."

Elias: "Honey wouldn't it be better if you did this with someone else?"

Evelynn: "Well there is Mitch bu-"

Elias: " **NEVER MIND I'LL DO IT!** (takes off vest and bolo tie) The boxers stay."

Evelynn: "Dad I don't need to see something I have already seen.."

Elias: "That was 3 years ago and your mother covered your eyes!"

Elias sat on Evelynn's bed just as Chise walk into the apartment.

Chise: (chuckles) _What is he doing?_

Evelynn: "Dad!"

Elias: "Uh…yes?"

Evelynn: "Freeze."

Elias: "Sorry Baby girl."

Evelynn started feeling all around his body then she drew. Then she started feeling again. Elias felt embarrassed while Chise just silently laughing.

Evelynn: "You're so hard and solid Dad. You feel muscular but you look slightly slender."

She then listened to his heart.

Evelynn: "Nice heartbeat."

Elias: "It is what keeps me alive."

Evelynn: "Why is it beating fast?"

Elias: "Because of this situation…"

Chise: "Really? I thought it was because of me."

Elias: "Chise!"

Evelynn: "Hey Mom."

Chise: "I was just coming over to see how you are adjusting to your place but it seems I am in the middle of something. Care to explain?"

Elias: "It's not what you think! I was just helping our daughter reaching her-"

Evelynn: "Dad freeze!"

Elias: "Oh why…."

Chise: (giggles)

Evelynn: "I think I got it. Mom can I do you next?"

Elias: "Ah ah ah. Didn't you say that you would get started on your homework?"

Evelynn: "I did say that didn't I…?

Elias: (takes drawing tablet) "Homework now."

Evelynn: "Fine. No peeking at me drawings."

Elias: "I won't. Go."

Chise: "She's really good."

Elias: "Yes. She's willing to go the distance."

Chise: (feels his upper body) "You did good for a model."

Elias: (chuckles) "Oh really?" (carries her)

Chise: (squeals, giggles)

They started kissing and he removed some of her clothes and she bit his neck a bit then suddenly…

Evelynn: "You guys better not be doing **_that_** in my room!"

Elias and Chise: "?!"

Evelynn: "I have to sleep there! You know better than that."

Elias: "Sorry sweetness."

Chise: "Yeah we're sorry Baby girl."

Evelynn: "Go to Emma's room."

While Evelynn did her homework it also made her think about her parents. Then it hit her. She heard everything about their love story.

Evelynn: "I think I found my manga."

Mitch flipped up a pancake up in the air and it landed safely on the plate.

Emma: "You are a natural. Your life can't be balance with just noodles and sandwiches."

Mitch: "I make grilled cheese because my mom loves them. Whenever I make them, I think about her. She makes them for me to make me feel better. You okay?"

Emma: (sniffles) "Sorry. It's the onions I'm chopping."

Mitch: "You're not chopping onions. You're chopping fruit."

Emma: "I'm so sorry Mitch. Okay. You can keep making grilled cheese but not all the time. Do it in moderation."

Mitch: "Gotcha. You're really amazing. I see why Noah likes you."

Emma: (blushing) "Mmm. Really?"

Mitch: "Yeah. He almost thought that I like you."

Emma: "What?! He did?!"

Mitch: "Yeah but you're like my big sister. I don't like you that way."

Emma: "I am thrilled and poignant by that."

Mitch: "Sorry."

Emma: "It's fine. I know you have eyes for someone else."

Mitch: "Do you have eyes for Noah?"

Emma just put a pancake in his mouth to keep him quiet.

Emma: "Hush!"

Mitch: "Sorry! Sorry! (laughs) Compare to you and Lynn, she's more hardcore than you."

Emma: "I can be hardcore!"

Mitch: (laughs)

Emma: (laughs)

Mitch: "Are you going to see him tomorrow. Tomorrow is Friday after all."

Emma just smiled. The next day after class, back in London, Noah was sitting on a bench looking at the time on his phone. He suddenly felt a breeze.. A few sakura petals blew toward his cheek. He got it off then smiled excitely and turn around to find Emma hold her staff. She then got woozy for a bit but Noah caught her.

Noah: "Woah. Maybe you went a bit over board."

Emma: (hugs him) "I missed you."

Noah: "I missed you too."

Noah carried her to the bench and they sat down a bit while he looked at her staff.

Noah: "How's the first week so far."

Emma: "Pretty good. I'm pretty sure I will ace my classes."

Noah: "No surprise there."

Emma: "Aw. Thanks. I just have a problem.."

Noah: "What's that?"

Emma: "My sister… She is so insufferable! She thinks everything is a joke. I just can't take her seriously. I have to constantly get her out of bed and get her ready for school! it's a chore and I can't stand it!."

Noah: "Classic."

Emma: "What am I going to do about her…"

Noah: "Don't get yourself so down. That's your little sister."

Emma: "I know. Sorry. I shouldn't let my problems be your problems. So what's this about thinking that Mitch like me?"

Noah: "Huh?! Where'd you hear that?!"

Emma: (giggles) "Mitch himself."

Noah: "Why that… if he vistis me, I'm so giving him such a noogie. Talks to much.."

Emma: "You have nothing to worry about. He's got an eye for someone else."

Noah: "Yeah. I know. He's my bro after all. So. Any other guys hitting on you?"

Emma: "Noah Bennett Cromwell. Are you jealous?"

Noah: "Well….(nervous chuckle)

Emma: "Relax. I don't like any boy like that there."

Noah: (sigh of relief)

Emma: "Besides. I have my eye for someone else. But there is an age difference."

Noah: "Do I know him?"

Emma: "You two are very close." (lays on his shoulder)

* * *

A few months passed. Summer became Fall. Evelynn had just put the finishing touch on her manga. She looked at Elias and Chise. She then smile and thought that this was definitely a good idea. The twins and Mitch spent the weekend with Silver. She was starting to get lonely. One day, Hazel the centaur came to the Ainsworth household. Evelynn felt sleepy still. Hazel gave her letter. She thanked him and closed the door. Evelynn opened the letter and then…. Elias and Chise slept in each other's arms when….

Evelynn: " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

That scream made Elias fall out of bed and Mitch fall off the couch. The whole family rushed downstairs ready to attack. Mitch had out his sword while the others had their staffs. Evelynn was very confused.

Evelynn: "What are you guys doing?"

Mitch: "Lynn you screamed."

Chise: "Baby girl why did you scream?"

Elias: "Where is the danger?"

Evelynn handed the letter to Chise to read. After they finish reading….

Chise: " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

Elias: "Darling….oooh…."

Chise: "I'm sorry Elias."

Elias: "This is one of the reasons why I do not have ears."

Emma: "Let's see." (takes letter, gasps)

Elias: "You scream, you're grounded."

Emma: (holds it in, squeal) " **YOUR MANGA DEBUT!** "

Evelynn: (jumps up and down) " **YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!** "

Mitch: (hugs her deeply) "Way the go Lynn!"

Evelynn: "Thanks Mitch."

Shiro: "So when do we see this magnificent manga of yours."

Evelynn: "It's in a magazine. It will come in 3 weeks."

Elias: "I am very proud of you. You stuck to it."

Chise: "And you put your mind to it too. Good job sweetie."

Evelynn: "I actually have you two to thank."

Elias: "Oh?"

Chise: "Your Dad and me?"

Evelynn: "Yeah. You two inspired me so I uh…. Let's just say you two helped me in a **BIG WAY**."

Evelynn gave both of them a big hug and thanked them again. Much later on in the month, Chise got a package and it had Evelynn's manga in it. She took it to Elias' office for him to see.

Elias: "Is that our little girl's work?"

Chise: "Mhm!"

Chise went on to read it while Elias continued with his work. The more Chise read, the more shocked she got.

Chise: "Uh…Babe?"

Elias: "Hmm?"

Chise: "I think I know what Evelynn meant when she said that me and you helped in a big way."

Elias: "How so?"

Chise: "See for yourself… **Allister**."

Elias: "Why are you calling me….oh dear God. Her story… it's….. It's about…"

Chise: "It's about us!" (reads synopsis)

 _Chihara Hale, an orphaned hunter, finds herself alone in the world of the supernatural. Creatures came for her but she was saved by the very thing that she was born to kill. A werewolf. A lonely alpha name Allister Blackwood. Without a pack of his own and without a family of her own, these two, enemies compromise to live together as lovers._

Chise: "This is our story. Our lives. Only different. Oh….no…."

Elias: "What? Oh….(laughs)

Chise: "Look familiar?"

They see a scene where Allister is trying to give Chihara a bath but she was being difficult.

"Get away! I can do it myself! I know how to bathe!"

"You never used my tub before. You're filthy. I'll clean you."

"Hell no! Touch me I'll kill you!"

"Come now.. Don't be such a skittish kitten.."

Emerge yourself or you'll catch cold."

"He saw everything... I'll slit his throat…"

Elias: (laughs)

Chise: "Oh my God!"

Elias: "She has talent."

Chise: "I wouldn't slit your throat!"

Elias: "I know darling. She hears our stories a lot. Maybe she sees how good we are. We inspire her."

Chise: "Yeah."

(knocking)

Mitch: "Hey Lynn."

Evelynn: "Surprise!"

Mitch: "Your book!"

Evelynn: "I wanted to make sure you got one. Free of charge."

Mitch: "Aw geez you didn't have too."

Evelynn: "I insist. You're my best friend. Where's Bren?"

Mitch: "She had some type of letter then she rushed out of here."

Evelynn: "Come to think of it, Shiro was the same way. He and Emiri just left the condo. I hope they're okay."

Emiri: "Where are we going?"

Bren: "We're just going to meet with someone."

Shiro: "Here we are. Sit right here Quinn."

Bren: "Is he late or…"

Man: "Guardians of the South, East, and West?"

Shiro: "Yes."

Man: "Is the Dragon going to join us or…"

Shiro: "She is not."

Bren: "She maybe a Guardian but she's just a baby. She doesn't need to be involved in this."

Man: "She has no choice. You're the only ones left.."

Shiro: "No.. The Black Warrior.."

Bren: "He passed.."

Man: "No. The turtle is missing."

Bren: "Missing?!"

Man: "There was an attack up North."

Shiro: "Ashen Eyes.."

Bren: "Bastard…. Come on Xander. Let's get him."

Shiro: "Wait. Kalama."

Bren: "No! We shouldn't be staying here doing nothing. We should be out there taking him down. For good."

Shiro: "I understand that but…."

Bren: "Think about your mother Xander! MY MOTHER!"

Shiro: "….."

Bren: (points at Emiri) "Quinn's parents… She did not deserve to look at that locket and see the only reminder of her father and mother… They did not deserve to die. None of them deserved to die. Let's find him together. And kill him."

Man: "It is not your place to kill the sand deity."

Shiro: "What?"

Bren: "What are you talking about?"

Man: "I seen many legends. Even yours. The Half-Human Offsprings of the Four Guardians. In 2 years, the ancient Fae will be at his strongest. Two girls. Two 12-year-old girls will challenged the deity and save us all."

Bren: "Two girls?"

Shiro: "What are you talking about?"

Man: "He was never after your parents…"

Shiro: " **He was after us** …"

Man: (nods)

Bren: (gasps, gets dizzy)

Shiro: "Kalama!"

Bren: "Our parents are dead because of us... Why? Why us?!"

Man: It is said that you and the two Chosen Ones are the same. They are like you. Half human. A bit of Fae in them. There is a prophecy about you all and the two of them. When the two with the flesh of both Fae and human become one by the Power of the Great Four's descendants and the Golden Beast of the Center, they restore peace to our world."

Bren: "The Golden Beast?"

Shiro: "There's another Guardian."

Man: "Yes."

Bren: "Where are these two girls? Where can we find them?"

Man: "That I can not answer.. For I don't know.."

Shiro: "I said this before. We're screwed."

Emiri: "Hmm?"

Shiro: "Nothing Quinn. Keep doing your homework.."

Bren: "Does the Black Tortoise have a child?"

Man: "According to my informant, before he was attacked, he hid the egg. The egg's mother died of cancer few months ago. The turtle is very weak. You must find him. Find him, and you'll find the egg."

Bren: "How do we do that? How do we find him?"

Shiro: "I don't know.. No one knows where he is..."

They didn't know that they were not alone. Lauren was there and she heard the whole thing. Every last bit of detail.

Lauren: "Those two girls are **A LOT CLOSER** than you think."

Back at the Ainsworth house….

Chise: "Blake sure ate a lot today. He even asked for seconds and thirds."

Elias: "Our son. Where does he even put it?"

Chise: "I don't know but he just gobbled it up like he had a big mouth or two. He's been doing that lately."

Elias: "He is a growing boy."

Chise: "Yeah."

Elias: "I found him by the pond one day."

Chise: "By himself? He's 3. He shouldn't be doing that. What was he even doing out there?"

Elias: "He said that he made a friend there."

Chise: "That's very weird."

Very weird indeed. Blake got into the little toy bed holding a picture he drew. He then looked at the picture and hugged it tight.

Blake: "Night night friend. I love you."

Blake laid the picture next to him and went to sleep. On the picture there was what looked like a turtle with a snake wrap around it…


	59. Chapter 58

Brenna came inside the loft and just sat on the couch. To think that her mother was killed because of her was a heavy blow. Mitch came in with some groceries and happy because he's learned to cook stuff other than noodles.

Mitch: "Hey Bren! I'm home. I found some stuff to make. Get ready cause soup's o—Hey.. What's wrong?"

Brenna rushed into Mitch's arms and started crying. She hugged him so tightly which left her confused.

Mitch: "Hey. I'm here. Tell me what's wrong."

Bren: "I found out something terrible.."

Mitch: "What was it? Tell me."

Bren: "We'll tell you. And the twins."

Mitch: "What's going on Brenna."

Bren: (takes his hand) "Come on."

When they got to the apartment, Shiro and Brenna told them what the man said about the legend, themselves, and their parents.

Mitch: "So he killed your parents to get to you?"

Emma: "He's horrible."

Evelynn: "So besides wanting to kill our dad, he wants to kill you guys too. Including Emiri?"

Shiro: "And he will stop at nothing to do it."

Emma: "So the turtle has a child too."

Bren: "But he's hidden it. So we don't know where it is or these girls we're suppose to find. The man says that we combine our powers to make them one. Have you ever heard of anything more ridiculous?"

Evelynn: "We don't even know where to look for these girls. They could be anywhere…"

Shiro: (looks at the twins)

Evelynn: "Or anyone."

Mitch: "Something wrong Shiro?"

Shiro: (snaps out of it) "Huh! Oh it's nothing.."

Evelynn: "If only there was a way to know more about this legend."

Emma: "Did the man say anything else like about the legend or this other Guardian."

Bren: "No. Just that the Guardian was like gold or yellow."

Evelynn: "We're not gonna let him get you. None of you."

Emma: "He has to go through us and our parents."

Bren: "Thanks you two."

Emma: "I was in the middle of cooking supper. Why don't you stay. I insist."

Mitch: "Alright."

Bren: "Sure."

Mitch: "You okay?"

Evelynn: "First he wants to kill Dad now our Familiars…I'm so perplexed..."

Mitch: "Everything is going to be okay Lynn."

Evelynn: "Our parents say that Familiars and Masters share times. So if he kills them, that means he kills us. I don't want to die. I don't want you to die either."

Mitch: "I can't remember?"

Evelynn: "Well aren't you lucky.."

Mitch: "Hey. Hey. (takes her hand) I won't let anything happened to you Lynn. I get killed over and over if it means I can protect you."

Evelynn: (light chuckle) "You sound real corny right now."

Mitch: "Well call me cuckoo cause I'll do whatever it takes to protect the ones I lo—Uh…"

Evelynn: "Uh…what?"

Mitch looked over at Shiro and Bren who were urging to just go ahead and spit it out already. _**Tell her how you feel**_ they motioned with their hands while Evelynn just looked confused.

Mitch: "I'll protect the ones I care about. You, Emma, Emiri, Shiro, Bren, everyone. You guys are very important to me."

Shiro: "He was close."

Bren: "Not close enough.."

Emma: "You're important to us too Mitch. We don't want you going headfirst into peril. Be vigilant. Anything can happen."

Evelynn: "Yeah doofus."

Emma: "That goes for you too Sis."

Evelynn: "What?!"

Emma: "You heard me. Mom and Dad want me to watch over you. So you stay alert too."

Evelynn: (mockingly) "Stay alert.. Got it **_Mom_**.."

Mitch: (laughs)

The next day, students saw posters up on the bulletin board. One that said there was a school dance Saturday night and the other said was a running for what sounds like a Jr. magic counsil.

Lily: "Magic counsil?"

Henri: "I think it's a sorta like a politics thing only with magic."

Lauren: "Where's Mitch?!"

Lily: "Ah!"

Henri: "Hey to you too. Why are you looking for Mitch?"

Lauren: "I wanna ask him to the dance."

Lily: "Why do you wanna do that and he's-"

Henri stopped Lily from saying anything further. She looked at her then shook her head.

Lauren: "This could be my big chance. I don't know if I told you this. But Mitch and I have been friends ever since we were babies. We met when we were 2-years old. I don't have time for the whole story so I'll see you guys later." (runs off) "I have to get to him before some one else does."

Henri: "By someone she means Evelynn."

Lily: "I thought Mitch had eyes for Evelynn."

Henri: "Yeah he does but she has eyes for him. Get what I'm saying?"

Lily: "So Evelynn has eyes for Mitch?"

Henri: "She does but is too stubborn to admit it."

Lauren ran up the stairs to see if she spotted him but still no go. She then saw him go around the corner. She bumped through some people and call out to him.

Lauren: "MITCH!"

Mitch: "Woah! Hey Lauren. What's up? Have you seen Lynn? I wanted to ask-"

Lauren: _No no no! I won't let you!_ " **WILL YOU GO TO THE DANCE WITH ME?!** "

Mitch: "Uh…Lauren..I was going to…"

Lauren: "Look we really haven't hung out since well…your mom. I became worried about you. And I want you….I mean I want to hang out with you like we use to. You became distant from me and I hardly see you. It's like you're drifting away from me."

Mitch: _I'm drifting away because I don't want you to know who my father is…._ "I'm sorry Lauren."

Lauren: "So you want to? (blushes) I mean you wanna go to the dance with me."

Mitch: (sighs) "Sure. Yeah. Let's go.."

Lauren: (surprised, smiles) "Really?! You mean it?"

Mitch: "Mhm."

Lauren: (hugs him) "Thanks Mitch. I'm gonna tell my mom."

Mitch smiled then when she went around the corner, his smile disappeared. Just then Emma came and saw this sad face.

Emma: "What's wrong?"

Mitch: "Lauren asked me to the dance."

Emma: "That's good!"

Mitch: "I guess. But.."

Emma: "But?"

Mitch: "I kinda wanted to ask Lynn.."

Emma: "Oh.."

Mitch: "But I feel bad. Lauren hasn't seen me since the funeral and I hate that I'm avoiding her because of my dad you know? I don't want what happened to Mom to happen to her. I owe it to her."

Emma: "Yeah. I get it."

Mitch: "So who you going with then?"

Emma: "No one. And Evelynn's not going."

Mitch: "She's not?! Why?"

Emma: "You know she hates these things. She's just gonna stay at the apartment and slack off and watch movies."

Mitch: "That's a shame."

Emma: "I think it's good you're taking Lauren though."

Mitch: "Yeah…"

Emma: "Hey cheer up."

Back at the apartment..

Evelynn: "Hey. Going to the dance this Saturday?"

Emma: "Yeah. You really should come."

Evelynn: "Uh…. **BARF!** "

Emma: "Of course. Mitch is going."

Evelynn: "Oh really? Well you guys can go together."

Emma: "No. I'm going by myself."

Evelynn: (teasing) "Cause Noah's not at this school?"

Emma: "Shut up. No. Just me, Lily, and Henri. Mitch is going to the dance with Lauren."

 **SNAPS!**

Emma looked and saw that Evelynn broke her pencil in half.

Emma: "You okay?"

Evelynn: "Hmm? Yeah. I'm good. I don't really care who he goes with… I really could care less…."

Emma: "Uh-huh…"

Evelynn: "Go. I might invite Marnie over. She's cool."

Emma: "Do you get the feeling she doesn't like me?"

Evelynn: "Come on don't be like that."

Emma: "You have gotten close with her. But she doesn't want to be close with me..."

Evelynn: "She's a good person and plus Ms. Lucy told us to watch over her. Like I said. She's cool."

Emma left to go get groceries. When she was alone, Evelynn threw her book at the wall and just looked angry then she looked sad. Shiro saw this and shook his head. The day of the dance came and Emma was wearing a sundress. She then shook her head when she saw Evelynn in a t-shirt and shorts.

Emma: "Sure you don't wanna come?"

Evelynn: "Yep."

(knocking)

Evelynn: "That's Marnie. Let her in please.."

Emma: "Hey Marnie."

Marnie: "Ugh. Yeah. Hey."

Emma: (mouthing) _SEE?!_

Evelynn: (mouthing) _I'll handle it_

Emma: "I'll see you later then. Don't make a mess while I'm gone."

Evelynn: "Yeah yeah."

Marnie: "Ready to watch every Marvel movie in chronological order?"

Evelynn: "Damn straight. I got all the snacks sweet and salty!"

Marnie: "Awesome."

Evelynn: "Come on. Let's start up Captain Marvel!"

Marnie: "Captain Marvel?"

Evelynn: "Yeah. She's such a bad-ass. She's the first in the line-up."

Marnie: "No no no no no. Captain America is the first one. It's Captain America then Captain Marvel."

Evelynn: "Seriously?"

Marnie: "Yep. Trust me. I so know my Marvel movies."

Evelynn: "You're a goth yet you talk like a movie geek."

Marnie: "Well you're hardcore yet you're like an anime/manga geek."

Evelynn: "The word you're looking for is otaku."

Marnie: "Whatevs."

Evelynn: "You know my sister likes movies like these too."

Marnie: "I bet she does."

Evelynn: "I'm just saying. Cut her some slack. Yes she's a smart Alec and bossy, and a neat freak and picky and always telling me to eat my veggies and do my magic homework and..."

Marnie: "Get to the point Lynnie."

Evelynn: "Right. My big sis is cool. She just wants to be your friend too. Give her a chance."

Marnie: (sighs) "I get that. She's just trying to hard. I hate when people are like that. Lucy been through the same thing when she was my age."

Evelynn: "So if I tell her to back off, you might consider her as your friend?"

Marnie: "Maybe. She's still lame."

Evelynn: "Ass."

Marnie: "Jerk."

Evelynn and Marnie: (laughing)

Marnie: "Come on let's watch this movie. Forget about the dance.."

Evelynn: "Yeah…"

Marnie: "Barf! Were you actually thinking about going?!"

Evelynn: "No. It's just… Mitch went. With Lauren."

Marnie: "I know you're not bother by stuff like that but that look says otherwise."

Evelynn: "Mmm…"

Marnie: "Do you like him?"

Evelynn: "He's my best friend."

Marnie: "No I mean do you LIKE like him?"

Evelynn: " **WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP ASKING ME THAT?!** "

Marnie: "You know. When someone yells like that and doesn't answer the question and bring another question, they are so in denial."

Evelynn: "Are we watching the movie or not?"

Marnie: "Changing the question. Another part of the denial."

Evelynn just looked at the movie with a bit of confusion in her eyes. At the dance, Emma, Henri, and Lauren danced together while Mitch danced with Lauren to a few of songs then sat down.

Lauren: "That was awesome."

Mitch: "Sure was."

Lauren: "Can I tell you something?"

Mitch: "Shoot."

Lauren: "I'm going to try and be on the Jr. Magic Counsil."

Mitch: "No way. Really?"

Lauren: "Yeah. I got till the end of Winter vacation. When school starts again for second semester. March is when I get results that I'm in."

Mitch: "Well you got my vote. Winter vacation."

Lauren: "Yeah.. Your first one without your mom…. (takes his hand) Are you okay?"

Mitch: "Yeah. I'm good. I promise." (lets go)

After the dance, Mitch walked Lauren to Marielle's car.

Lauren: "I had fun."

Mitch: "Same here."

Lauren: "I hope we can have more fun together."

Mitch: "Lauren….I..."

To his surprised, Lauren kissed Mitch. Just a little peck. She obviously felt something. But Mitch… Mitch didn't. It was different from kissing Evelynn. He felt sparks because it felt right to kiss her. Lauren smiled while he just half-smile. He waved goodbye and walked back to the condos. Suddenly he got startled.

Emma: "Wow."

Mitch: "Emma!"

Emma: "Hey."

Mitch: "It's not what you think. It's not like that! I promise!"

Emma: "Can I ask you something?"

Mitch: "Uh… yes?"

Emma: "What did you feel when she kissed you?"

Mitch: "It sounds hurtful.."

Emma: "Tell me."

Mitch: "I felt nothing but surprised. Not the good surprised. It's the sorta surprised that will hurt in the end."

Emma: "What about when you kiss my sister? What do you feel?"

Mitch: "You have the time cause we can be here all night. Plus we got a curfew."

Emma: (laughs)

Mitch: (laughs)

Emma: "Let's go home."

Mitch: "It feels right."

Emma: "Pardon?"

Mitch: "Lynn. When we kiss, it feels right."

Emma: "I'm not the one to tell this to. The one your looking for has my face only a darker hair color and tenacious streak."

Mitch: "I don't know how she feels about me."

Emma: "Neither does she."

When Emma got inside, she saw that Evelynn and Marnie were asleep. She shook them to wake up.

Evelynn: "Hey welcome back. How was the dance?"

Emma: "It was okay. I see you fell asleep watching one of the Marvel movies."

Evelynn: "Sorry. My bad."

Emma: "It's fine. Marnie. Time to get up."

Evelynn: "Come on. Let her stay the night with us."

Marnie: "Nah. It's cool."

Emma: "I insist."

Evelynn: (nods)

Marnie: "Fine."

Evelynn went to her room and open the patio door and just looked at the view. To her surprise, she saw Mitch flying.

Mitch: "Couldn't sleep?"

Evelynn: "Just woke up actually. How was your " _ **DATE**_ " ?"

Mitch: "It wasn't a date essentially."

Evelynn: "But you asked her."

Mitch: "She asked me. I wanted to ask you."

Evelynn: "Sorry. I wasn't in to stuff like that. I don't even dance.."

Mitch: "Have you tried to?"

Evelynn: "I don't bother with girly girly stuff like that."

Mitch just smiled and took out his phone. That left Evelynn very confused. She then heard music playing and saw Mitch reach for her hand.

Evelynn: "What are you doing doofus?"

Mitch: "Dance with me."

Evelynn just shook her head and gave Mitch her hand. With a surprised tug, Mitch told her a spell to cast. When she cast it, she started to float. Mitch spun her around gently. They danced around watching the stars. They thought they saw a shooting star pass by them. Evelynn watched it then closed her eyes. Mitch just watched her deeply.

Mitch: "What did you wish for?"

Evelynn: "And why would I tell you?"

Mitch: "Just curious."

Evelynn: "What did you wish for?"

Mitch: "If you're not gonna tell me yours then you can forget it."

Evelynn: "Wow! Okay. It's better that way. It might not come true."

Mitch: (looks into her eyes) "I wouldn't say that." _I wish to always be with you.._

The holidays have arrived. The students were done with the semester and were free. Free to spend it with their families. While one student went to visit a grave. He brush the snow off her headstone and put a fresh set of flowers there.

Mitch: "Merry Christmas Mom. How are you doing? (chuckles) That's a stupid thing to ask.. Well everything is going great with me. I passed this semester of magic. I wish you would be proud. Magic is not all evil as you claim. Yeah there are some back magic like the Dark Arts and Dark Alchemy. But I promise you right here. I will not be involve with stuff like that. Anyway, I've been making good with the money you left me. Thanks by the way. Even the Ainsworths are helping me. I've been staying with them. They treat me like family. Mr. Ainsworth is like my Guardian. So is Ms. Chise. And Emma, Blake, Ruth, Emiri, and Shiro? It's like I finally got some siblings. And Lynn? I'm in love with her Mom. She's really something. If only you were here. I bet you would see how good I turned out you know? You would've been proud."

Lucifer: "I agree. She would be."

Mitch: "You think?"

Lucifer: "Why absolutely. She would probably be happy that I found you."

Mitch: "I'm not so sure about that Dad. She hated you. She thought you wanted to kill her and have me to yourself."

Lucifer: "I would never had did that. I loved your mother. I wanted you two to come home and be a family together. I wanted to clear up this whole misunderstanding. I never wanted to kill her. I don't even know where she got that idea from. You do believe me don't you son?"

Mitch: "…."

Lucifer: "I may be the Devil and rule all of Hell and the Underworld. And millennia ago I did unspeakable things. But loving your mother was the best good thing. Bloody Hell, having you was the best good thing I have ever done. Yes I inadvertently set the demise in order but I never wanted her killed."

Mitch: (smiles) "I believe you Dad."

Lucifer just brought Mitch into a hug. That surprised him but he hugged back.

Mitch: "If what you're saying, what you're claiming is true Dad, then someone wanted Mom to believe that you didn't love her anymore. That's it! Come on."

Lucifer: "And where are we going?"

Mitch: "I need to show you something. Something Mom left me before she died."

After Mitch showed Lucifer the video that Rebecca left he felt even more remorseful.

Lucifer: "Oh…Becky. Wait play that part again."

Mitch: "Which one?"

Lucifer: "Her second trimester."

Mitch: "Okay?"

Rebecca: "Through my second trimester with you, I started to hear things that didn't make sense. Hearing that Lucifer only wanted me so he can have an heir. I even heard it from him himself."

Lucifer: "Right there! Stop! I never said nothing of the sort!"

Mitch: "If you didn't say that then…Dad! Can demons shape-shift?"

Lucifer: "Hm…. A few of mine can."

Mitch: "Maybe you didn't kill my mom and maybe you have a few traitors in Hell."

Lucifer: "Nonsense. They are loyal to me."

Mitch: "You heard Mom. Demons don't like the idea of a half-Human like me ruling over them."

Lucifer: "There are a few that seem that I was going soft that time I was in Los Angeles. Even the time your mother and I were getting close."

Mitch: "I want to know the truth Dad. I want to get the monster that did this to Mom. I want to get him and make him pay!"

Lucifer: "Well the only way to do that is that…"

Mitch: "What?! Tell me! I'll do it!"

Lucifer: "You come home with me Son."

Mitch: "But Dad.."

Lucifer: "I'm not saying right away. You have school of course. I meant out of school. Why don't you spend summer vacation with me?"

Mitch: "I can't Dad. I don't want to leave my school. I don't want to leave my friends.. I….I don't want to leave….."

Lucifer: "You don't want to leave Lynn?"

Mitch: "…"

Lucifer: "I said during summer. If you weren't so in love with the girl, you would hear straight. Though what are you going to tell her?"

Mitch: "I'm sorta afraid to tell her. She'll kill me."

Lucifer: "You. Can't. DIE! Hello? Anyone in there?! You would go to Hell and then come straight back."

Mitch: "I'll…I'll do it…"

Lucifer: "OH! That's my boy!"

Mitch: "Can Bren my Familiar come with me?"

Lucifer: "The bird? Of course."

Mitch smiled then he didn't smile. Of course he wants to spend the summer with Evelynn, but he had to figure what really happened 10 years ago and what happened when his mom was killed. New Years Eve came around the corner. Of course Blake and Emiri were out like lights because they are babies. But Mitch and the twins are use to staying up late. And this was their first New Years Eve countdown.

Emma: "Here we go!"

Ruth: "One minute to midnight."

Chise: "Where are Evelynn and Mitch?"

Shiro: "On the roof."

Bren: "Those two huh?"

Shiro: "Yeah. We have to deal with them not being honest to one another about their feelings…"

Bren: "Yeah. Especially what's happening in the summer."

Elias: "What's happening in the summer?"

Bren: "UH! Nothing…"

Emma: "LOOK! It's starting!

Everyone: 10…..9…..8…7….6…..5…..4…..3…..2…..1! **HAPPY NEW YEAR!** "

On the roof, Evelynn and Mitch watch the many different colors of fireworks in the sky.

Evelynn: "Happy New Year Mitch."

Mitch: "Happy New Year Lynn."

Evelynn: "Here's to another good year together."

Mitch: "Yeah. And just think. You and Emma's birthday are coming up."

Evelynn: "Yeah.. 11 years old. Do you know what that means?"

Mitch: "No. What?"

Evelynn: (punches him) "I'm back to being OLDER than you!" (laughs)

Mitch: "Very funny! May is not very far! I'll catch up!"

Evelynn: (laughs)

Mitch: (shakes head, looks up) "Happy New Year Mom."

Evelynn: (smiles, lays with him)

Mitch: _Don't worry Mom. I swear I'll find out who REALLY did this to you. I won't stop till they're dealt with._ (yellow eyes) _I promise…._

Notes: Happy New Year everyone! The end of one decade, a start of another. Happy 2020!


	60. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

Lauren: "Okay you guys. Thanks for helping me with this campaign. I appreciate it."

Emma: "We're here for you Lauren."

Evelynn: "Actually I was dragged here."

Emma: (nudges her)

Evelynn: "Ow! I'm kidding."

Lily: "So what do we do?"

Lauren: "Uh…well…. You can pass out flyers to the wizards and witches."

Emma: "What can me and Evelynn do"

Lauren: "Well you can check out the competition. My other competitor. Tabitha Axford."

Emma: "Tabitha?"

Lauren: "Yeah. Witch. 7th grader."

Marnie: "I heard of her. Her parents are very high and mighty loaded Witch and Wizard."

Mitch: "What can I do?"

Lauren: "I just want you here. Maybe you can help me. The rest of you just fall out."

Emma: "We won't let you down Lauren."

Lauren: "Yeah yeah. Get out."

Emma: "Come on Sis."

Evelynn: "Uh..yeah…."

Mitch: "….."

Lauren: "Forget about them. Let's just talk. I was thinking about the kiss."

Mitch: "Yeah about that. I think it would be best if I….we….didn't do that again."

Lauren: "Oh….Yeah… Cause I want to tell you something. But it's hard to say. It's about me and you."

Mitch: "?!"

Lauren: "I really want to win this thing."

Mitch: "Then do it. Focus on that for the time being. I'll be right there with you."

Lauren: (blushes) "Thanks."

Mitch: "Anything for you friend."

Lauren: _Maybe when this is over, we can be more than friends.._

Emma: "Are you seeing this Sis?"

Evelynn: "Hmm?"

Emma: "Focus. It's her."

Evelynn: "I'm more looking at the attention we got on ourselves actually."

Boy: "What are little kids doing up here?"

Girl: "Oh my God do you know who they are?"

Girl #2: "Those are the Headmaster's daughters, the twins."

Evelynn: "We're 11 years old, a year younger than these yahoos, and we're more popular than them?"

Emma: "Oh my. They're just staring at us."

Evelynn: "Well enough of this BS. HEY!"

7th graders: (backed away) "?!"

Emma: "Excuse my sister. We would like to speak to Tabitha."

Tabitha: "Yes. Can I help you?"

Evelynn: "This is the broad that Lauren is running against?"

Emma: (nervous laughing, covers Evelynn's mouth)

Tabitha: "Lauren O'Kanna? Oh. You must be her little Mage friends."

Girl: "They're Headmaster Ainsworth's daughters."

Boy: "Yeah. Don't you see that?"

Tabitha: "I don't see much."

Evelynn: "She just insulted us…"

Emma: "Be calm Evelynn."

Tabitha: "That loser think she can get more votes than me? She's not even a real Witch. She's a Crossbreed mongrel."

Emma: "How dare you!"

Evelynn: "I got this Big Sis. Listen here you prissy stuck up fake trampy wannabe."

Tabitha: "Excuse me!"

7th graders: "OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH!"

Evelynn: "No one talks about Lauren like that. I don't know what you said but it was very insulting! You don't mess with Lauren."

Emma: "Way to go Sis!"

Evelynn: "I mess with Lauren!"

Emma: "Way to go Sis…."

Tabitha: "What is insulting is that I really can't see much. How old are you too? 7?"

Evelynn: "SEVEN?! We just turned 11!"

Tabitha: "You don't look it." (puts fingers down their spine)

Emma: " **EEEEEEEKKKKKK!** "

Evelynn: " **HEY?! WHAT THE HELL?!** "

Tabitha: "They don't even have bras! You're **still babies**!"

Th graders: (LAUGHING)

Emma and Evelynn have never felt so embarrassed in their lives. Older kids were laughing at them.

Evelynn: "We do have bras!"

Tabitha: "Oh yeah? Where are they?"

Evelynn: "The….DRY CLEANERS!"

Tabitha: "Bras don't go to the dry cleaners!" (laughing)

Emma: "Even I know that…"

Evelynn: "Shut up! Let's just go.."

Tabitha: "Oh and tell your mongrel friend that she should just back out now because she's not a REAL WITCH!"

Evelynn: "Please please please please please PLEASE let me hate her."

Emma: "That won't be necessary. Cause I HATE her too."

Evelynn: "Alright Sis! If Lauren doesn't crush her, I will! In fact, give me a few minutes. I'll pull that hair out."

Emma: (grabs her robe) "No."

Evelynn: "Come on! We were on the same page."

Emma: "7th grade is horrendous..."

Evelynn: "We got one year. It might be so bad."

Emma: "True. Hopefully. We will have grown by then…."

Evelynn: "Yeah…."

Elias became busy in his office looking over paperwork. His mind began to wonder about what to do now that the twins are 11.

Elias: "I need to update their passports. Blake will need one as well. It's better he's with his brother and sisters."

Secretary: "Headmaster?"

Elias: "If the World of Dragons isn't safe, Lindel will probably take them to **_her_** …She would definitely protect them from harm."

Secretary: "Headmaster?"

Elias: (loses thought) "Huh?! Oh I'm sorry. What is it?"

Secretary: "Your wife wishes to speak to you."

Elias: "Of course. Please send her in."

Chise: "Hey. You okay?"

Elias: "I had a lot on my mind. What with our children and the prophecy and whatnot."

Chise: "Only one more year. Now do we panic?"

Elias: (chuckles) "Never."

Chise: "We pulled this off for 4 years. We have to tell them eventually. I know we're keeping them out of this but it's not fair leaving them in the dark about something this big. I feel guilty.."

Elias: "So do I. I agree completely. So what do we do?"

Chise: "In some way we do tell but we also tell them that they will be doing no such thing. They are living with Lindel until this is dealt with."

Elias: "What about Mitch?"

Chise: "What about him?"

Elias: "I am his Guardian. He lives with us and he is family now and we know how he feels about Evelynn. He'll go wherever she goes. We want him to be safe also. But I think it would be better if he stays at his loft."

Chise: "Or."

Elias: "Or?"

Chise: "You are really going to hate what I say.. But what if Mitch lived with his father? Lucifer should take him."

Elias: "NO."

Chise: "I knew you were going to say that.. I know how you feel about Mitch. And I REALLY know how you feel about Lucifer."

Elias: "Just because he is starting a relationship with his father doesn't mean that I completely trust him. His mother Chise."

Chise: "I know.."

Elias: "It would be better than living with him. If he goes with him, he'll never come back. That would hurt Evelynn deeply."

Chise: "Yeah. I know. Those two are always together. They're a team like you and me. I know you care for him babe and it hurts me to admit this to you. Even as your duty to protect him, **you're not his father….** I'm sorry. It hurts saying that. He's creepy but Lucifer is his only living parent. Devil or no, he wouldn't harm his only son."

Elias: "You make a virtuous point."

Secretary: "Headmaster."

Elias: "Yes?"

Secretary: "Your daughters are here to see you."

Elias: "Oh! Send them in."

Chise: "I wonder what's wrong?"

Emma and Evelynn burst through and jumped at their parents with shameful tears.

Chise: "Hey!"

Elias: "What's wrong sweeties?"

Emma: "How mean are 7th graders?!"

Evelynn: " **THEY CALLED US BABIES!** "

Emma: "How horrible.."

Chise: "What is going on?"

Emma: "Lauren wanted us to look at her competitor and she's a mean Witch!"

Evelynn: "Literally!"

Emma: "Saying Lauren is not a real Witch because she Half-Witch! I oughta knock her out!"

Elias: "Emma!"

Emma: "I know! Evelynn should be saying something like that! But I am really peeved!"

Chise: "Why did she think you were babies?"

Evelynn: "It's embarrassing…"

Emma: "Can we ask you something?"

Elias: "Of course."

Chise: "You can ask us anything."

Emma: "When can we have our own bras?"

That just shocked them. Elias was completely and literally thrown back. He fell out back on his chair. The redheads watched him as he fell with a thud.

Emma: "Dad?!"

Chise: "Honey?!"

Evelynn: "You okay Pops?"

Chise: "Honey. They are 11."

Elias: (grumbles, bangs head on desk) "My precious babies…"

Chise: (rubs his hair) "Not your real head."

Emma and Evelynn: "?"

Elias: "Stop growing up this instant!"

Evelynn: "Dad. We're not babies anymore."

Elias: (STAB)

Emma: "We're growing up. I mean we sorta are. We're not kids anymore and we're not teenagers yet. I think it's time we had some bras."

Elias: (STAB) "Chise….they're breaking my heart."

Chise: "I know babe. I know."

Evelynn: "We're running out of time finding those girls from the legends though. We need a clue to figure out who they are."

Emma: "If we can just find the turtle and his egg, that would be so good."

Elias: "Girls. There's something we need to tell you.."

Chise: "Yeah."

Emma: "What is it?"

Elias: "I…..We…."

Evelynn: "We can take it Dad."

Elias: "Uh….we would be happy to take you to get your first bra."

Chise: "MHM!"

Emma and Evelynn: "Uh…okay?"

Throughout the week, the twins along with Lily, Marnie, and Mitch helped Lauren with her campaign. The twins and Mitch started passing out buttons. When a few wouldn't take them because they were voting for Tabitha, well….let's just say that Evelynn threatened to abolish them if they didn't vote for Lauren. It took Mitch with all his strength to hold her down.

When they got home, Mitch stopped by feeling like the twins. Exhausted.

Emma: "It's hard to hand out buttons without SOMEONE getting her buttons pushed."

Mitch: "True."

Evelynn: "HEY! I'm over here!"

Emma and Mitch: "WE KNOW!"

Emma: "Are you sure she can win this?"

Evelynn: "Yeah I mean Tabitha got the whole middle school and jr. high buildings wrapped around that twisted finger of hers.."

Mitch: "She can do it."

Evelynn: "How do you know?"

Mitch: "I have known Lauren since we were toddlers. I know she wants this just like she wants a lot of things. She sees it, she take the opportunity to get it no matter what. She won't let anything stop her from having what she wants."

Emma: "I see." (looks at Mitch)

Elias: "Knock knock."

Chise: "Hi."

Evelynn: "Hi guys."

Chise: "How's the election going."

Emma: "We're sure she'll win."

Elias: "Girls. Are you sure you two want some br-?!"

Evelynn: (covers his mouth) "DAD! Not in front of the boy."

Mitch: "?"

Chise: "But it bother you that you were called babies because you're fla-"

Emma: "MOM! Please it's too embarrassing."

Mitch: "That reminds me. On the way home, that girl that Lauren is running against called you two babies and they were pointing in this area." (points at his chest) "Why? What's up with-"

Evelynn: "Shut up! Don't say another word!"

Mitch: "Lynn what's wron-" (thinking) _Wait a minute… Chest area….. being called babies by 7_ _th_ _graders….. No way…._ "Emma. Lynn. Is it because you two are….."

Emma: "No no no no no no!"

Chise: "Please don't say it Mitch…"

Mitch: "Is it because your **FLAT-CHESTED**?"

Let's just say to the girls who are uncomfortable with their chest like that, that word is very offensive. And to the Ainsworth twins, that stabbed them right…..well you know. In the chest.

Evelynn: " **SHUT YOUR STUPID FACE YOU STUPID HALF-DEMON DUMMY!** "

 **POW!**

Bren: "Hey. You're home. How's school?"

Mitch: "It was okay."

Bren: "Uh…Mitch? What happened to your eye?"

Mitch: "Ah you know. Lynn. Same old, same old. It'll heal in the morning."

Bren: "I hope so."

Mitch: "She's amazing isn't she?"

Bren: "How is it to be amazed by a girl that you love when she violently attacks you." (puts ice on his eye)

Mitch: "I just didn't think that she would be sensitive to anything like that. I didn't think it would bother her. So she has a flat chest. So what? Ow!"

Bren: "Hold still. You clearly don't know girls little brother."

Mitch: "And you do? You're a teenager. Well you have the body of a teen. Wait. How old are you anyway?"

Bren: "118."

Mitch: "Well looking good."

Bren: "Thank you. Now please listen to your wise adoptive sister. It's all about these puppies. When a girl develops these, the guys go nuts for them. The twins are still in development. Meaning they got time before theirs come in. But when they do, all guys will be going gaga over them."

Mitch: "I don't really care about that.. How she looks is fine to me."

Bren: "You are too dense in some areas. I'm embarrassed for you."

Mitch: "Yeah, yeah."

Bren: "So….what about Lauren?"

Mitch: "What about her?"

Bren: "I know she kissed you after the dance."

Mitch: "And?"

Bren: "And I know you didn't tell Lynnie about it."

Mitch: "And?"

Bren: "AND! And what are you going to do? I know you really love Lynnie. So what will you do about Lauren? You can't keep leading her on. It's so not right. You need to let her down gently."

Mitch: "Yeah. You're right."

Spring had arrived at the school. With elections around the corner, the kids were more determine than ever to get everyone to vote for Lauren. With every attempt, Lauren tries to get herself more closer to Mitch. She is crushing on him badly. Sure yes that is his best friend since ever but he doesn't want to send her the wrong message. Lauren has been wanting to say something to him forever but part of her can't get the words out. One day, Lauren went by the classroom where they hang out with the others and saw Mitch was marking an X on the calendar. In fact there were plenty of X's. He had been counting down to the election which is in a couple of weeks. It really touched her heart when he did that.

One evening on his way home with groceries in his hands for hearty beef stew, Mitch saw Lauren sitting on the steps outside looking at the stars.

Mitch: "Hey."

Lauren: (blushes) "Hey! What are you doing out here?"

Mitch: "I could be asking you that. I went grocery shopping."

Lauren: "Emma sure has taught you a lot of stuff."

Mitch: "Yeah. I'm not eating grilled cheese all the time anymore."

Lauren: "I loved when your mom made us grilled cheese every time we had a play date."

Mitch: "Yeah…"

Lauren: "I'm sorry. Touchy subject… only a few months until it's almost a year. Oh! Shoot! Sorry! I should stop talking…"

Mitch: (laughs)

Lauren: (giggling)

Mitch: "Still know how to make me laugh."

Lauren: "Yeah. And you have always been there for me."

Mitch: "Yeah I have."

Lauren: "Remember when we were turning 4? Two big kids were picking on me and messing up my sand castle?"

Mitch: "Oh yeah… Asses…."

 _6 years ago….._

Little Lauren: "Give it back!"

Big Kid: "Make me shrimpy!"

Big Kid#2: "She's gonna cry! WAH! WAH!"

Little Lauren: "No I won't…." (tears)

Big Kids: "WAH! WAH! WAH!"

?: "HEY!"

A little boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes ran as quick as he could. He had a hat on his head and a bandage on his cheek. He got between Lauren and the bullies.

Little Mitch: "LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BULLIES!"

Little Lauren: "Mitchy.."

Little Mitch: (kicks sand at them)

Big Kid: "AH! My eyes!"

Big Kid#2: "Let's get out of here!"

Little Mitch: "You okay Lauren?"

Little Lauren: (hugs him) "You saved me Mitch!"

 _Present day…._

Mitch: "That was literally nothing."

Lauren: "It was everything to me." (blushes)

Mitch: (half smiles) "Listen Lauren.."

Lauren: "Mitch. I want to tell you something. Something I've been holding in for the longest time. But I'm afraid of how it will sound. I can't make out the words. That's why if I win…"

Mitch: "WHEN you win,"

Lauren: (laughs) "When I win, I want to tell you."

Mitch: "Don't worry about that now. Later."

Lauren: "Thanks. So do me this favor. When I win, I want you to hear me out. Okay?"

Mitch: "I will absolutely have an open mind."

Lauren: (smiles deeply) "See you tomorrow."

The results are finally in. A lot of the middle school and junior high were looking on the bulletin board to see who won. The twins, Lauren, Mitch and the others were way in the back.

Lauren: "Can you see anything?"

Mitch: "No. Emma?"

Emma: "It's too crowded.."

Marnie: "I swear these upperclassmen are the worst."

Evelynn: "I'm going in guys."

Lily: "Wait! Evelynn!"

Evelynn did her best to scooch in till she was at the front of the crowd. When she looked at the board, she got surprised. She then back up and like that she fell on her back with the friends looking at her."

Evelynn: "Ouch.. I fell…"

Emma: "What did you see?"

Evelynn: "Oh yeah! (grabs Lauren) Come on!"

Lauren: "Let me go you idiot!"

Evelynn: "Shut up and get over here."

The crowd then got pushed aside by Tabitha and her girls. When she got through she saw Lauren with the same surprised Evelynn had.

Tabitha: "Heh. Sorry mongrel. Maybe when you're a bit older, you can run for counsil. Now I know I probably won but let me look and see my name so I can remember this moment. (looks at the board) WHAT?!"

Lauren: "…I won…"

Emma, Lily, Henri: (SQUEALING)

Tabitha: "There must be a typo! That can't be right!"

Evelynn: "Believe it! It's right!"

Tabitha: "UGH!" (storms off)

Emma: "There doing a victory speech this afternoon!"

Lauren: "I have to do a speech?!"

Henri: "Yeah. Do you know what you're going to say?"

Lauren: "Actually yes." (looks at Mitch)

Mitch: "Told you she win."

Marnie: "Yeah, yeah."

Lauren: "I know exactly what to say."

Every student appeared in the gymnasium. Emma saw that Lauren was nervous so she helped her up the steps to the platform next to Elias.

Elias: "You alright?"

Lauren: "Yes sir."

Elias: "Well done Lauren."

Lauren: "Thank you Headmaster. Uh…"

(mic feedback)

Lauren: "Oops! Sorry. I'm a bit nervous. It was close that I won but I didn't do this alone. I couldn't have done it without my friends. They helped me make posters and buttons and stuff. I would like to thank Emma Ainsworth for helping me with the debate. Thanks Emma."

Emma; (waves)

Lauren: "But there is one person I would love to thank the most. Someone who has been by my side through all of this. It's because of him that I had the courage to step and run. I have known him since we were toddlers and as always he was right there. So…(deep breathe) okay.. Arthur Mitchell!"

Henri: "Oh no…"

Mitch: "Hmm?"

Evelynn: "What is she….?"

Lauren: " **I'M IN LOVE WITH YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUU!** "

Everyone: "?!"

Evelynn: " **?!** "

Mitch: (shocked)

Lauren: "I've always loved you Mitch! Since the day we met! The reason I'm standing here is because I'm in love with you! I took the next step because of you. And now….and now…. I want me and you to take the next step TOGETHER! Please tell me your answer!"

Everyone in the building was silent. They were all waiting for Mitch to answer Lauren's confession. Elias saw how constricted this was making Mitch. Chise saw it too so she got a mic and heading to the stage.

Chise: "Wow. Okay that is all for today. Time to exit the gym in an orderly fashion. It's almost time to go home so head back to the classrooms. Have a good day everyone."

Everyone: "AW!"

Elias: "Dismiss. NOW."

Mitch was the first to leave out of there. Lauren saw this and left too. Emma saw them do this but what she really saw was Evelynn just standing there. Elias and Chise saw this too. Then just like that, Evelynn went out the door as quick as she could.

Elias: "Baby girl!"

Emma: "Wait! Sis!"

Chise: "Where is she going?"

Shiro: "To see if Mitch is okay."

Mitch went behind the building by himself. He couldn't believe that just happened. He then heard footsteps from behind. He knew who it was.

Mitch: "I gotta say. I didn't see that coming. You surprised me."

Lauren: "Yeah…"

Mitch: "Lauren listen…."

Lauren: "I love you.."

Mitch: "…"

Lauren: "Seeing you everyday makes me smile. Hearing you keeps me inspired. Before I knew my eyes were always on you. You're so amazing and kind. How could I not love you? We grew up together. We have history together. We….we had our very own first kiss."

Mitch: "…Lauren.."

Lauren: "When I kissed you, I felt happy. I felt something. Did you feel something? I like to know how you feel about me. How you ALWAYS felt about me. You can be honest with me.."

Mitch: "Lauren…..I like you…"

Lauren: (smiles) Mitch….I'm….I'm so happy-"

Mitch: "I like how you told me right there how you felt about me. I like how brave you are. You're incredible… I knew you would win hands down. You're the best."

Lauren then realized there was a but coming in… And she was right…..

Mitch: "I'm sorry. I…I don't feel that way about you…."

Lauren: "What….?"

Mitch: "I only like you as a friend. Beside I….."

Lauren: "No….don't say it…."

Mitch: "There's someone else that I am in love with."

Lauren started to feel her heart break into a million pieces. She started to breathe heavily. She torn her button off her shirt and just slammed it on the ground.

Lauren: "You're lying..."

Mitch: "I wish I was but-"

Lauren: " **YOU'RE LYING! PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE NOT IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE! PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH ME!** "

Mitch: (shook his head no) "I really am sorry…"

With that, Lauren just ran off with tears in her eyes. Mitch had his head down feeling a bit unhappy that he broke his best friend's heart.. Then just like that, someone else stepped out of the shadows to confront him.

Evelynn: "Hey. You look down."

Mitch: "Lynn! Uh….how much of that did you hear?"

Evelynn: "Eh…only some of it.. You okay?"

Mitch: "Yeah. I guess so."

Evelynn: "I didn't know you two kissed…"

Mitch: "?! Uh yeah. It was after the dance…"

Evelynn: "That was months ago… why you didn't tell me?"

Mitch: "Lynn.."

Evelynn: "You could've told me but chose not to. Why?"

Lauren: (sniffles) "I need to pick up that button. He's probably gone back to clas— No. He still there. Who's he….Evelynn?! (hides) What is _she_ doing there?"

Evelynn: "Why didn't you tell me you kissed Lauren?"

Mitch: "She kissed me. She caught me by surprised actually. Lynn there was honestly nothing to tell because I felt nothing when we kissed."

Evelynn: "Really? Nothing? She kissed you and you felt **absolutely nothing**?"

Mitch: "Nothing at all."

Lauren: "….."

Evelynn: "No wonder she's upset."

Mitch: "I didn't want to hurt her but I had to be honest with her. I only like her as a friend and nothing else."

Evelynn: "I'm sure she'll find someone who will share the same interest as hers. You both will."

Mitch: "What?"

Evelynn: "Yeah think about it. You're obviously a catch."

Mitch: "You always know what to say."

Evelynn: "Duh goofball. Plenty of girls out there would chase after you."

Mitch: "Out there.. Right here.."

Evelynn: "What?"

Mitch: "Lynn."

Evelynn: "What's up?"

Mitch: "I don't want girls I don't like chasing after me. I'll do all that chasing stuff. I want to chase after the person I am in love with."

Evelynn: "So you do got someone."

Mitch: "I do.." (takes her hand)

Lauren: "?!"

Evelynn: "Mitch…"

Mitch: "I told Lauren that I was in love with someone else. (touches her cheek) Deep down, I believe she knows who it is too."

As Lauren watched Mitch put his forehead to Evelynn's, something happened to her. Something **SNAPPED** on the inside of her body...

Evelynn: "Arthur.."

Mitch: "I also so believe deep down that the person I'm in love with, she knows that I love her too."

Evelynn was about to say something but a brutal force pushed her to the ground. Emma saw that it was Lauren that pushed Evelynn. She then went to them to break it up.

Evelynn: "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Lauren: "Go away... **GO AWAY! HE'S MINE! DO YOU HEAR ME?! YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM!** "

Mitch: "Lauren! What has gotten into you?!"

Lauren: "I kissed him you tick! I kissed him first!"

Emma: "You're wrong Lauren!"

Evelynn: "Sis?"

Mitch: "Emma."

Lauren: "Emma…"

Emma: "Mitch already had his first kiss."

Lauren: "With me. At the dance. I kissed him."

Emma: "No. You misinterpreted... Mitch already had his first kiss. And so did my sister.."

Lauren: "What…? No…"

Mitch: "It's true Lauren…I kissed Lynn."

Lauren: "No….(tears) No you didn't…."

Mitch: "It was when my mom died... last year.. I'm sorry…"

Lauren couldn't believe what she heard. She started to cry again then ran back the other way back into the building.

Emma: "I'm sorry Mitch.."

Mitch: "It's fine Emma. Lynn you okay? You didn't scrape your knee did you?"

Evelynn: "Geez.. What is with her? I'm not pregnant or anything…"

Emma and Mitch: " **SAY WHAT?!** "

Evelynn: "Sis. You were there. Dad said that kissing leads to pregnancy."

Mitch: "He said that?! I got you pregnant?!"

Evelynn: "No fool.. that's what Dad said."

Emma: "Well obviously he was wrong! God! I'm 11 years old and I know that is not how it happens!"

Evelynn: "Huh.. then how do you get pregnant?"

Emma: "I DON'T KNOW!"

Evelynn: "You're the smart one! How come you don't know that?!"

Emma: "I just don't!"

Mitch: "Don't scare me like that…You had me worried. Seriously though. Are you okay? Lauren was **very** upset when she pushed you."

Evelynn: "So?"

Mitch: "SO! I never seen her that angry before… I'm beginning to be worried…"

Evelynn: "You think that scared me? Please. I am not scared of Lauren O'Kanna."

The threesome weren't aware that Lauren heard all of that. Later that night, while Henri was asleep, Lauren stayed up. She looked at the picture of her, Emma, Evelynn, Mitch, and their other friends that graduated elementary school with them. She then looked closer and saw Mitch smiling with Evelynn as they were standing together.

Lauren: "Not afraid of me are you Evelynn Ainsworth….?"

She then took a pen and violently marked Evelynn's whole face along with other pictures that had her in them. Then there was one picture of her by herself. Lauren just kept scribbling and scribbling until the picture of Evelynn was torn. The head part of the photo was separate from her body.

Lauren: "I'll make you afraid….."


	61. Chapter 6o

**Chapter 60**

(knocking)

Mitch: "Lauren? Are you there? I haven't seen you in almost a week. Are you alright? Henri said that you haven't left your room… I just wanted to see if you were okay. Look about what you said to me.. I'm sorry that I didn't return the same affections. I hope we can still be good friends. We are still friends aren't we?"

Lauren: "….."

Mitch: "Lauren…"

Evelynn: "Hey Mitch! Mitch! Come on! We're hanging out at your place remember?"

Lauren: (balls up fist)

Mitch: "I'm coming Lynn. Listen. I hope to see you next week. I…I miss you. Gotta go."

Evelynn: "Nothing?"

Mitch: "No."

Evelynn: "Okay. Now she is just being whining."

Mitch: "She just had her heart broken. Can't blame her for that. I blame myself for hurting her."

Evelynn: "You just told her the truth. You're in love with someone else. It's not the end of the world. She'll get over it. There are plenty of fish in the sea."

Mitch: "I hope you're right. I'm beginning to worry about her."

Evelynn: "She'll be okay. Now! Are you ready for me to destroy you in the Pokemon game?!"

Mitch: "I have beaten you a few times."

Evelynn: "That is true. But let's tally up the scores shall we? I've beaten you about 49 times. And how many have you beaten me? Oh yeah. 10. Who will be victorious tonight?"

Mitch: "Oh you're gonna pay.."

Evelynn: "Bring it Demon boy."

Lauren watched as Mitch and Evelynn went back to the condos. She then looked at her hand which was covered in blood.

Lauren: "Oh yes Evelynn. You ARE gonna pay…"

Back at Mitch's loft, poor Mitch was losing badly while Evelynn is winning big time.

Mitch: "Aw come one! I had my team and strategy and everything!"

Evelynn: "Still…..I WON! BOO-YAH!"

Mitch: (grumbles)

Evelynn: "Can you believe Spring Break is in 3 weeks?"

Mitch: "What about it? Aw come on!"

Evelynn: "I say we use this time to find the Chosen Ones."

Mitch: "I thought your Dad wanted you to stay out of that. He even told me to stay out of it as well."

Evelynn: "You know how I can be. I don't wanna sit here and do nothing. The least we can do is find them and keep them away from Ashen Eyes."

Mitch: "Where would we begin to look?"

Evelynn: "Okay. Get this. I did some research on…"

Mitch: "Wait. YOU did research?"

Evelynn: "Yes. Shut up."

Mitch: "Sorry. Continue."

Evelynn: "Well Shiro, Emiri, Bren and wherever that egg is. They are called the Four Symbols."

Mitch: "Uh-huh."

Evelynn: "And I looked up where they originate from. China."

Mitch: "China?"

Evelynn: "I say we go to China during Spring Break and…. **FLARE BLITZ GO! YEAH!** "

Mitch: "You know you are taking out most of your HP with that move!"

Evelynn: "Who cares?! I'm WINNING!"

Mitch: "Okay that's it."

Just like that Mitch took Evelynn's controller away.

Evelynn: " **HEY! NO CHEATING!** "

Mitch: "Come and get it!"

Evelynn tried to pounce on Mitch but that backfired for when she pounced, they fell off the couch. When they opened their eyes, Evelynn saw that Mitch was on top of her. He turned beet red and so did she as their node touched.

Mitch: "I am so sorry Lynn! I'll get off."

Just when he was about to, she held on tightly to his shirt.

Mitch: "Are you okay?"

Evelynn: "Can I ask you something?"

Mitch: "Anything."

Evelynn: "Does it feel like parents hide stuff from their kids. Like they're keeping secrets?"

Mitch: "Lynn. Last year I found out that I am the son of Satan himself."

Evelynn: "Right. Whatever Mom and Dad are hiding, that is no contest."

Mitch: "Why do you think your parents are hiding something?"

Evelynn: "Because they are acting weird. Like last week. They said that they had something important to tell me and Emma but then they said something else like it was the important thing. Like they pushed the other thing aside. Doesn't that seem off to you?"

Mitch: "When you say it like that, it does sound weird."

Evelynn: "They're hiding something from us Mitch. I can feel it in my gut."

Mitch: "Whatever it is, try to keep an open mind about it before you go off."

Evelynn: "What do you mean?"

Mitch: "Well sometimes you take things a bit too hard."

Evelynn: (growls)

Mitch: "NOT THE EYE AGAIN!"

Evelynn: "Get off please."

Mitch: "Hey. Don't get mad cause I said something honest."

Evelynn: "I just hate being lied to. You know how that is."

Mitch: "Yeah I do…"

Evelynn: (leaves)

Mitch: "You're leaving?"

Evelynn: "Yeah. I'm all gamed out."

Mitch: "Uh..Hey! Let me walk with you."

Evelynn: (sighs, nods)

When they got to the door, it became quiet between them.

Evelynn: "So who is the girl you like?"

Mitch: "Huh?! I uh…..hehe…..guess."

Evelynn: "Okay…um…..Marnie?"

Mitch: "The goth? Hell no. She doesn't even like me."

Evelynn: "How can she not like you?"

Mitch: "When I greet her, I am literally talking to a snake..So no way."

Evelynn: "Okay. Hmm…Henri?"

Mitch: "Like her but no."

Evelynn: "What's wrong with dating a teenager?"

Mitch: "No."

Evelynn: "Skyler? Brooke? Eva?"

Mitch: "No. Negative. Uh-uh."

Evelynn: "Well it sure as hell ain't Lauren!" (laughs)

Mitch: "….."

Evelynn: "Too soon?"

Mitch: "Uh….yeah…"

Evelynn: "Sorry. Emma? She's somewhat taken you know."

Mitch: "What?! No! I do love her for helping me cook dishes, but I love her like a sister!"

Evelynn: "Okay okay! Well that is all the girls that I can think of. I mean it's not like it's me or anything. Is it me?"

Mitch: "?!"

Evelynn: "!?"

They just stood there looking at each other. When Evelynn saw Mitch getting closer to her, she flinched.

Evelynn: (nervous laughing) "Just…..kidding…."

Mitch: (laughs) "Lynn….I…."

Evelynn: "GOOD NIGHT!" (goes inside)

Mitch: "Good night.."

Evelynn: "What is wrong with me?"

Emma: "What is it?"

Evelynn: "I got some annoying fluttery feeling in the pit of my stomach…I feel queasy…."

Emma: "Did you eat something weird at Mitch's loft?"

Evelynn: "Nah. I'm calling it in. Good night."

Emma: "Weird.. Maybe Shiro should check on her. Where is Shiro?"

Bren came flying in when she saw Shiro on the roof. She landed then changed to her human form and saw a concern look on her face.

Bren: "You okay?"

Shiro: "Hmm? Oh yeah. I'm fine…."

Bren: "What's wrong? Is it about the legend?'

Shiro: "It's a theoretical question. What if we know who it was? The girls. If you knew them, would you be mad at them for what happened to our parents? Would you hate them?"

Bren: "…I wouldn't hate them.."

Shiro: (sighs of relief) "That's good. Because this is not their fault. Sure it's talking about them specifically but they have no idea they were signed up for this important role."

Bren: "I guess you're right…Now I got a theoretical question of my own. When our Masters date each other, will we be dating too?"

Shiro: "Not likely. Besides. I like someone else."

Bren: "Oh? Who is she?"

Shiro: "Oh just a sweet **silkie**."

Bren: "Aw!"

Back at Lauren's apartment, she heard someone come in. She did her best to hide her puffy crazy eyes.

Marielle: "Hi honey!"

Lauren: "Mom? Hi."

Marielle: "Chise told me the news. Congratulations on being on the council. I'm so proud of you."

Lauren: "Uh. Thanks. What's all that?"

Marielle: "Oh I just found some old boxes with some old antiques. I thought I could give them to you. Where's that box cutter?"

Lauren: "You didn't have to do that.."

Marielle: "Nonsense. Ah! Here it is. Want to help me honey? Hey… What's wrong?"

Lauren: "Huh? Oh nothing.."

Marielle: "Lauren Penelope Eleanora O'Kanna. That does not sound like nothing. Sit down. Tell me what happened."

Lauren: "After I won, I told Mitch that I loved him…"

Marielle: "Oh…sweetie…"

Lauren: "But he loves someone else…."

Marielle: "Ah. You're first heartbreak.." (hugs her) "I'm right here."

After they were done unpacking, Marielle got her stuff and left.

Marielle: "It will be okay baby."

Lauren: "Thanks Mom."

Marielle: "You can't give up on life. There other boys out there. You'll see. And go back to school okay? It will get better."

Lauren: "I will."

Marielle: "I love you."

Lauren: "Love you too."

Marielle: "Hope I got everything. I think I do."

What she didn't know was that Lauren had her hands in her pocket for a while. When she went back to her room she took the box cutter out of her pocket.

Lauren: "You're right Mom. I shouldn't give up. It WILL get better…. Once _she's_ gone…"

And with that, she slammed the box cutter on a torn up picture of Evelynn.

Lauren: "I think I will go to school after all."

* * *

On a Wednesday morning, the twins along with Mitch headed to school. They got a text from Henri. She caught the bug so Emma told her that she should rest.

Emma: "I hope she feels better. I got to give something to Dad right quick. You two go ahead to the lockers."

Mitch: "Alright."

As Emma went around the hallway, she bumped into someone making books and paper fall everywhere.

Emma: "I am so sorry…Lauren?"

Lauren: "Hey Emma."

Emma: (hugs her) "You're back! I'm so happy to see you."

Lauren: (pulls her away) "It's good to see you too."

Emma: "Uh…about the other week. I'm sorry I.."

Lauren: (puts finger on her lips) "It's okay. I….I don't blame you Emma."

Emma: "Really?"

Lauren: "Everything is okay. I gotta go. Council stuff. We'll talk later."

Emma: "Okay. Lauren?"

Lauren: "Hmm?"

Emma: "I'm glad you're doing better."

Lauren: (smiles, leaves)

As Lauren headed toward her locker, she spotted Evelynn and Mitch talking to each other. It sounded like a nice conversation because they were laughing together and that didn't sit very well with her.

Mitch: "Will you sit with me at lunch?"

Evelynn: "That would be cool. I'm there."

Much later, Evelynn went to her locker. As she opened it, a piece of paper fell out. She picked it up and started reading it:

 ** _Lynn. Meet me on the roof during free study. There is something that I have to tell you. ALONE._**

 ** _Mitch_**

Lily: "Are you gonna go?"

Evelynn: "I don't know."

Marnie: "It's obvious that he's into you."

Evelynn: "No way."

Lily: "Yes way. I bet you he wants to kiss you!"

Emma: "What are you guys talking about?"

Marnie: "Mitch gave Evelynn a note to meet him on the roof during free study. She wants to confess his love for her."

Evelynn: "Shut up!"

Emma: "Going on the roof is strictly proscribed. You could get in trouble."

Marnie: "God you're such a square."

Lily: "It's up to you Evelynn. What do YOU want to do?"

Evelynn: "Mm…."

Secretary: "Do you have an appointment with the Headmaster?"

Shiro: "You could sorta say I'm his son."

Secretary: "Headmaster."

Elias: "Yes?"

Secretary: "Your son is here to see you."

Elias: "My son?"

Chise: "Blake? Here? He's 3."

Secretary: "Yes. A Mashiro Ainsworth?"

Elias: "Oh.."

Chise: "That's Shiro."

Elias: "Let him in."

Shiro: "Hi."

Chise: "Shiro. Hey."

Elias: "Is there something you need?"

Shiro: "Yes. It's a long talk actually. We need to talk. NOW…"

Henri: (coughing, sneezing) "I'm fine Papa. I promise. Yes. I will. Love you too."

(knocking)

Henri: (weakly) "Coming."

Marielle: "Why hello Henrietta. Lauren told e you were sick."

Henri: "It's Hen…I'm too sick to say it…. What's up Ms. Marielle. Sorry. Don't know your last name.."

Marielle: "Yes. O'Kanna came from her father. I'll only be a minute. I left my box cutter here."

Henri: "Your box cutter?"

Marielle: "Yes. Lauren and I were doing some unpacking and I left it here by accident. I'll look for it. You rest."

Henri: "No I'll try to find it. I'm up anyway."

When Henri went to Lauren's room, she turned on the light then suddenly felt a chill on her spine.

Henri: "Okay.. I'm getting a creepy vibe in here…"

As she looked around, she saw a picture of Evelynn all torn and scribbled out. She backed away then saw what look like the marks that look like the cut of a knife. It was very confusing then it hit her when she finally saw a picture of Evelynn torn to pieces. She quickly got on some slippers and began to head out the door but Marielle stopped her.

Henri: "I HAVE TO GO! I have to stop Lauren!

Marielle: "No you do not! You need to stay here and get plenty of rest. What do you mean stop Lauren?"

Henri: "I know she's heartbroken but this is taking it to the extreme. Now I know why she wants to start school."

Marielle: "Yes. She was sad because Mitch was in love with someone else."

Henri: "THAT SOMEONE ELSE IS EVELYNN! Ms. Marielle. I know where your box cutter thingy is. You need to look in your daughter's room and hurry. Before it's too late."

Marielle did what she said. When she got in and saw what Henri seen, she was horrified. She quickly headed out the door with the pictures in her purse. Back at the school, the girls saw Mitch get up and go into the hallway. He looked back and smiled at Evelynn.

Evelynn: "I'm going."

Lily: "See? You do like him."

Evelynn: "Shut it up. I'll see you guys later."

Emma then got this feeling in her. She quickly grabbed Evelynn's hand.

Evelynn: "What is it?"

Emma: "Please don't go."

Evelynn: "I need to at least hear him out."

Emma: "Sis. Something doesn't feel right…."

Evelynn: "Stop worrying so much."

Marnie: "Good luck."

Evelynn: "Thanks."

Evelynn went out of the classroom leaving the note behind. As she quietly ran, the halls were completely emptied. As she removed the sign that said KEEP OUT to the roof, she headed upstairs. When she climbed upstairs, she found Lauren standing there waiting for her.

Evelynn: "Oh…Hey Lauren. Emma said that you were back at school."

Lauren: "…"

Evelynn: "O….kay….I'll talk to you later then."

Lauren: "Why?"

Evelynn: "Huh?"

Lauren: "Why is it you? Why is it always you?"

Evelynn: "Okay… you're being weird…."

Lauren: "Ever since you showed up in 1st grade, Mitch has been trying to be friends with you. We played together. We ate lunch and snacks together…. Yet ever since you arrived, he's been wanting nothing to do but hang out with YOU! **WHY?!** "

Evelynn: "Lauren calm down…."

Lauren: " **YOU SHOWED UP AND HE HAS COMPLETELY FORGOTTEN ABOUT ME! ALL HE DOES IS TALK ABOUT YOU AND LOOK AT NOBODY ELSE BUT YOU!** " (breathing heavily)

Evelynn: "What is that in your hand? (scoffs) Whatever… Listen Lauren Mitch and I-"

 ** _SLASH!_** ****

Evelynn's eyes were wide open….. there was a dripping sound on the floor… She felt her cheek and saw something that scared her. BLOOD! She was bleeding! Evelynn saw that Lauren was looking crazy.

Lauren: "Does it hurt Evelynn? You said you weren't scared of me. Are you scared now? Did I hurt you? You don't know the meaning of the word…"

Evelynn: "L-L-Lauren… Please put down the box cutter. We can just talk about this with Mitch.."

Lauren: "Don't you get it? Mitch is not coming… He'll never come….He doesn't even know you're here..."

Evelynn: "That was you?! You wrote that note!"

Lauren: "It's your fault…It's your fault….It's all your fault Evelynn Ainsworth…"

Evelynn started to run away in a panic. And Lauren as crazy as she is, followed after her. Back to Elias, Chise, and Shiro.

Elias: "What is it that you need Shiro?"

Shiro: "It's them isn't it? Emma and Evelynn."

Chise: "We don't know what you mean."

Shiro: "The prophecy. It's talking about the twins. Please don't lie. For once tell me the truth.."

Elias: "You are right. It is them.."

Shiro: "Why are you keeping them in the dark about this..? They deserve to know."

Chise: "We agree with you completely Shiro but it's not the best time."

Shiro: "Those are excuses. How long?"

Elias: "How long?"

Shiro: "How long have you two have known about this?"

Elias: "Since they were 7 years old…. Please don't tell them…."

Shiro: "4 years?!"

Chise: "You know how dangerous he is Shiro….Shiro! You're bleeding!"

Elias: "How did you hurt yourself?"

Shiro: "I didn't!"

Chise: "If you didn't then….(gasps)"

Elias: "Evelynn!"

Lily: "What do you think they're doing up there?"

Marnie: "I bet he is finally gonna stop acting like a wimp and tell her how he feels."

Lily: "I bet they're kissing."

Emma: "Come on girls. This is nothing to be happy about. I just hope they don't get caught up there.."

Mitch: "Hope who doesn't get caught?"

Emma, Lily, and Marnie shockingly see Mitch sitting in his seat looking at them all confused. There was a look that said YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO BE HERE!

Marnie: "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Mitch: "Huh?!"

Lily "Evelynn is waiting for you!"

Mitch: "What are you talking about?"

Emma: "Evelynn got your note. The one you left in her locker. You were suppose to meet her up there to talk."

Mitch: "Let me see that."

Lily: "You wouldn't stand her up would you?"

Marnie: "If your thinking of doing that, I'll kick your ass!"

Emma: "She's waiting for you Mitch. Go to her."

Mitch: "Emma….. **I didn't put a note in her locker** …."

Emma: "Wha?"

Marnie: "You're serious!"

Mitch: "I swear."

Emma: "If you didn't put the note in my sister's locker, who did?"

Mitch: "You said Lauren came back to school right?"

Emma: "Yeah."

Mitch: "Where is she now…..?"

Emma, Mitch, and Marnie left the classroom to go find her in the Witch's Class. Way upstairs, Evelynn was running for her life. She got slashed again on the arm. She kept hurrying up to the roof. Elias, Chise and Shiro went to look for her when Marielle just came in.

Marielle: "Elias! Chise!"

Chise: "Marielle! What are you doing here?"

Marielle: "We have to get Lauren away from your daughter!"

Elias: "We're trying to find her. What does Lauren have to do with Evelynn?"

Marielle: "I just want you to know. I had no idea about this.. I swear..."

Marielle showed them the pictures. They looked terrified. It was then Shiro felt another slash to the arm.

Shiro: "AH!"

Marielle: "You're her Familiar."

Elias: "She's in trouble..."

Shiro: "We have to move. NOW!"

Emma, Mitch, and Marnie reached Lauren's homeroom class. It seems they were doing some free study as well.

Mitch: "Lauren!"

Classmates: (confused)

Marnie: "Damn she's not in here."

Tabitha: "What are you brats doing here?"

Emma: "We're looking for Lauren. We need want to speak to her. It's life and death."

Tabitha: "Why should I tell you where she is?"

Mitch: "….."

Emma: "Look. You lost. I get it. You're angry cause Lauren won but that was 2 weeks ago. This is now. And it's serious that we find Lauren. Please Tabitha. Where is she?"

Tabitha: "I know where she is."

Emma: "Thank yo-"

Tabitha: "But why would I tell you? I'm not telling you brats anything. So you little babies go one back to your weak sorry excuse of a class-"

Mitch: (demonic voice) " **WHERE IS SHE?!** "

That scared Emma and Marnie but it scared Tabitha the most. She quickly backed away. Mitch had showed his devil eyes just like Lucifer. When it comes to Evelynn's safety, this was no joke to him.

Mitch: "I'm sick of your whining fucking **BULLSHIT**! You are in my way and wasting my time. Now (demonic voice) **TELL ME WHERE LAUREN IS! NOW!** "

Tabitha: (startled) "She…..sh-sh-she w-w-w-w-went to the roof."

Mitch: "Come on guys.." (runs ahead)

Marnie: "Woah.."

Emma: "Yeah woah…Sorry for the intrusion.."

Girl: "Tabitha! Are you okay?"

Tabitha: (shaking) "It was like looking at the Devil."

Emma: "Mitch wait up!"

Marnie: "Mitch! Damn. He's too fast!"

Mitch was running super fast to hear anything. When he started to see a trail of blood, he began to panic and ran faster than ever.

Mitch: _I'm coming Lynn… I'm coming to save you! I'M COMING! Just hang in there!"_

Evelynn finally reached the roof. She stopped by the edge and just fell. She started to breathe heavily. She then heard Lauren close the door behind her leaving just the two of them up there.

Lauren: "You know back in first grade when I told Mitch that the only way to be friends with you was to bully your sister? I wanted you to hate him so he can go back to being my friend. (laughs) But that wasn't enough. He told me the things that he said were so hurtful it made his stomach turn, but I wanted it to continue so you could hate him and leave him alone. **WHY COULDN'T YOU HATE HIM?! HE WOULD'VE BEEN MINE FOREVER! BUT ALL HE CARE ABOUT WAS YOU!** "

Evelynn: "Lauren….don't do this….we can just talk about this."

Lauren: "All you do is cause pain wherever you go. You give everyone you love nothing but trouble. Your parents, your friends, even your own sister. She doesn't need someone like you holding her back and getting in trouble with the folks. I'm doing her a favor. Once you're out of the picture, she can move on with her life and not always worry about you all the time…"

Evelynn: "Lauren no….please…"

Lauren: "It's all your fault….It's all your fault…..Ever since you came, you cause me nothing but pain…."

Evelynn: "That's not true!"

Lauren: "That's why we're going to let you see what it's like **TO FEEL PAIN! NO ONE CAN HEAR YOU SCREAM! ONCE YOU'RE GONE, HE CAN FINALLY BE MINE!SAY GOODBYE!**!"

Evelynn: "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

The door slammed wide opened. Lauren got ready to use the box cutter on Evelynn again but as she swung down violently, Mitch got between them holding his arm up. Lauren saw this but it was too late to stop herself. She slashed Mitch's arm instead! Blood got everywhere! Mitch was bleeding intensely.

Evelynn: "MITCH!"

Lauren: "No! What have I done?!"

Mitch: (yelling in pain)

Evelynn: "Are you okay?!"

Mitch: (straining) "It's okay! It's okay! It's healing! I'm healing!"

Lauren: "Healing? How is that possible? You're only human!"

Mitch held his arm in place the best way he could and let the healing do the rest. His breathing became slow and steady. They saw that his arm was okay. It had completely healed.

Evelynn: "You're okay. Thank goodn-?!"

Mitch hugged her so intensely it shocked her. He held on to her for dear life. As he put his forehead to hers and started nuzzling her, she saw him cry. She has never seen him cry before.

Mitch: "You're okay! Thank you, Grandfather! Thank God I got to you in time. I thought I lost you forever. I'm right here Lynn. I'm right here."

Evelynn: "Arthur…."

Mitch: "It's okay. You're gonna be okay. Oh you're bleeding. It's okay. I'll take care of that."

Evelynn: "You're alright right? You're not hurt?"

Mitch: "I'm fine. I'll be okay. But are you okay?"

Evelynn: (crying, rapidly shakes her head no) "No!"

Mitch: "You're safe now. I got you Lynn.."

Lauren: "Why….Why…..Why?!"

Mitch: (balls his fist) "Hang on... Let me handle this. Okay?"

Evelynn: (crying, nods)

Mitch: "What the hell Lauren?! Why? Were you seriously trying to kill her?!"

Lauren: "Why is it always her?! Why is it not me?! I've known you longer than she has! **SHE DOESN'T DESERVE YOU! I DO! GIVE HIM BACK TO ME EVELYNN! GIVE HIM BACK RIGHT NOW! PEOPLE LIKE YOU DESERVES TO DIE!** "

Evelynn: (whimpers)

Mitch: (demonic voice) " **THAT'S ENOUGH!** "

Lauren: "Mitch…"

Mitch: "How could you say something like that to her? Do you know what would happened if you did something like that? I would NEVER EVER forgive you! Just because I didn't return your feelings doesn't mean you can just kill Lynn and then force me to like you. It doesn't work that way Lauren. You have really lost it…"

Lauren: "I just wanted things to go back the way they were. Is that so hard? She is always in the way…. She ruins everything. She doesn't deserve to live!"

Mitch: "Don't ever say-?!"

Evelynn: (gasps, holds Mitch)

Lauren: "Wha…..AH! Let go!"

Lucifer: "Didn't your mummy say it was wrong to play with sharp objects? You could poke your eye out."

Lauren: (drops box cutter) "Who are you?! Let go of me!"

Mitch: "Dad!"

Lauren: "Wha?!"

Lucifer: "Hello Son! How's your arm?"

Lauren: "Y-your dad?!"

Lucifer: "Ah! I've believe we haven't been properly introduced. I am Lucifer Morningstar. Arthur's father."

Lauren: (falls over) "N-no! No way! Your dad! He can't! He can't' possibly be the Devil!"

Lucifer: "Oh but I am. But you must be another friend of my boy's. What a naughty thing you were trying to do. Tsk tsk tsk. There is a special place in Hell for someone like you." (DEVIL EYES, DEVIL FACE)

Lauren: " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

Elias: "What was that?"

Chise: "Come on! It's coming from the roof!"

Mitch: "Dad! Don't!"

Lucifer: "Just a minute Son."

Mitch: "What are you doing to her?"

Lucifer: "My gift. Lauren was it? Tell me dear child. **_What is it you desire_**?"

Lauren: (hypnotically) "I desire to be with Mitch. I want him to be with me and no one else. Because he belongs with me. But Evelynn is in the way. She's always in the way. That's why she has to disappear. That's why Evelynn Ainsworth HAS TO DIE."

Evelynn: (scared)

Mitch: "Lauren…"

Lucifer: "Son you got yourself a love triangle on you! No need to worry. I'll deal with this little menace."

Lauren: "No!"

Evelynn: "No!"

Mitch surprised both Evelynn and Lauren when he got between Lauren and Lucifer. He put his hands up and shielded Lauren away from his father.

Lucifer: "Come on Son. Step out of the way."

Mitch: "I can't do that. I won't let you hurt her and send her to Hell. Just step away Dad. Please."

Lucifer: "After what she has done, you still care for her?"

Mitch: "Yes. She's my best friend. Even if she is off and she needs lots of help, I won't let anything happen to her. I will always protect her."

Lauren: (gasps)

Little Mitch: _I will always protect you Lauren._

Lucifer: (sighs) "Alright fine. I'll let her fate be decided when it's her time."

Mitch: "Thank you Dad."

Lucifer: "Go on. Take Lynn out of here. She looks pretty alarmed..."

Mitch: "Lynn! (goes to her) Hey. Come on." (picks her up)

Elias: "Evelynn!"

Chise: "Evelynn!"

Lucifer: "Ah! Finally! About time you all arrived."

Chise: "Lucifer?"

Elias: "What are you doing here?"

Lucifer: "Just trying to stop something from happening. But I can't take all the credit. That goes to my boy. Almost lost an arm for her. Seriously he did. My kid saved your kid. (pats Elias on the back) So I think you might owe me something one day." (leaves) "Might want to do something about her by the way."

Marielle: "Lauren… Come on. I'm taking you home…"

Chise: "Wait! Hold on!"

Elias: (stops her)

Chise: "But Elias she…"

Elias: (shakes his head no) "We'll take care of that later. Right now, our baby needs us."

Emma and Marnie came up the stairs but found Mitch carrying Evelynn. Emma saw cuts on her face and arm.

Marnie: "She did that?! Oh, hell no!"

Emma: "Mitch…we have to get her to…."

Mitch: "Emma. If it's okay, I want Lynn to stay with me for a bit. Is that okay?"

Emma: "Yeah. (takes her hand) You're okay Sis."

Evelynn: (smiles)

Marnie: "I'm glad he got to her in time. I'm heading back and letting Lily know she's okay."

Emma: "Sure."

She was about to turn around but came face to face with Lauren. She didn't want to face Emma like this. As Elias and Chise came down the stairs…..

SLAP!

They saw Emma slap Lauren! Marielle was shocked as were Elias and Chise.

Emma: "I can't believe you would do something this terrible. You're a monster."

Marielle: "Now just a minute youn-"

Lauren: "No Mom… It's fine. Emma…"

Emma: "DON'T SPEAK TO ME! I never want to see you again…."

Chise went up to hug Emma as she held the hand that slapped Lauren. Meanwhile, Bren was waiting for her arm to heal when Mitch came through the door.

Bren: "What happened at school?!"

Mitch: "I see your arm got sliced too. I'm so sorry Brenna."

Bren: "You'll explain later. What happened to Evelynn?"

Mitch: "That's a lot to explain too. Can you get the First Aid Kit? Shiro will be here too."

Bren got the kit while Mitch laid Evelynn on his bed.

Mitch: "Uh. I have to help you with your wounds but you're not gonna like it." (beet red)

Evelynn: "What?"

Mitch: "I have to take off your shirt.."

Evelynn: "W-what?!"

Mitch: "I have to look at this cut."

Evelynn: "Uh no thank you… I can have Dad…"

Mitch: "Lynn! I'm serious…. I want to see what she did to you…."

Evelynn: "Okay. Close your eyes."

Mitch: "Oh! Right!" (turns around)

Evelynn took off the shirt part of her uniform leaving just a skirt. She signaled Mitch to turn around. He then saw the cut on her arm. He was focused on that instead of the rest of her body. Bren gave him an alcohol pad and he started rubbing which hurt Evelynn just a bit. After they were done, they put a bandage on the arm. Mitch did her cheek personally and put a bandage on it.

Mitch: "All done."

Evelynn: "Thanks." (puts shirt back on)

Mitch: "Oh no. I am washing that." (throws a shirt) "Then I'm fixing it."

Evelynn: "Can I just rest?"

Mitch: "Sure."

Evelynn (hugs him) "Thank you…."

Mitch: "I do anything for you. I'll fix your uniform. You rest."

Evelynn: (puts on Mitch's shirt) "It smells like you in this." (sniffs)

Mitch: "Okay. Please don't do that."

Much later, Mitch just watched her sleep. He then went to put both of their uniforms in the washing machine. Then his door was flung open startling him.

Emma: "Evelynn!"

Chise: "Where are you baby girl?!"

Mitch: (whispers) "Can you not do that in my house?"

Elias: "We're sorry."

Emma: "We just wanted to see how she was doing."

They watched as she just slept soundly on Mitch's bed. Like the last few hours didn't even happened.

Chise: "Thank goodness she's okay."

Elias: "She had a very traumatizing day."

Emma: "Mitch. Is she wearing one of your shirts?"

Elias: (growls)

Mitch: "It is not what it looks like sir!"

Chise: "You and Brenna seem to have everything under control."

Emma: (hugs Mitch)

Mitch: "?!"

Emma: "Thank you for saving my sister."

Mitch: (smiles)

Much much later….

Evelynn: (GROANING, SCREAMING)

Mitch: "Lynn!"

Bren: "What's wrong with her?!"

Shiro: "She's having a nightmare! Wake up Mistress!"

Mitch: "Lynn! Lynn! Wake up!"

Evelynn: "AH!"

Mitch: "Hey. Hey. It's okay. You were having a bad dream.."

Evelynn: "It was so horrible I don't even remember it…"

Mitch: "It's gonna be alright."

Evelynn: (smiles)

Bren: "Why don't we leave them alone?"

Shiro: "I agree."

Mitch: "This whole thing was my fault. I gave her my answer to her confession, and she went after you."

Evelynn: "It's my fault."

Mitch: "What?"

Evelynn: "I feel like I should stay away from you.. I cause trouble everywhere I go. I just am trouble."

Mitch: "Did she say this to you?!"

Evelynn: "She said Emma would be better off without me. I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with her. Emma doesn't want to do rule-breaking things but I make her do it anyway. We always get in trouble. Part of me wishes Mom didn't save me 11 years ago…"

Mitch: "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU SAY THAT EVER AGAIN!"

Evelynn: "Huh?"

Mitch: "You are not a mistake! Okay? You're so much more than that."

Evelynn: "Thanks. Still I shouldn't even be here. I'll go back to my place."

Mitch: "Lynn."

Evelynn: "It's fine. I'll see you later okay?"

Mitch: "Lynn. Stay."

Evelynn: "Mitch don't…"

Mitch: "Please? Stay with me."

Evelynn: "Okay."


	62. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

It had been three days since the incident. Spring Break was coming up and the kids were excited. One morning, Mitch was asleep soundly while Brenna was watching him feeling giddy.

Bren: "Aw! How adorable."

Mitch: "Hmm….What?"

Bren: "I am so getting a picture of this."

Mitch: "Brenna. Why are you watching me sleep? And why do I feel like I can't get up?"

Bren: "Why don't you look down and see for yourself."

Mitch looked down and became shocked when he found Evelynn with her arms wrapped around him. Steam exploded from his head and he became red like a tomato.

Mitch: "W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-what the…?!"

Shiro: "It seems Mistress seems comfortable with you."

Bren: "It's so **CUTE**!"

Mitch: "Really?"

Shiro: "Of course. You saved her life. She feels very safe with you."

Mitch: "I guess she does."

Evelynn: "Mmmm…." (turns over)

Shiro: "It will be time to put a new bandage on that."

Evelynn: (mumbles in sleep) "Keepa…..away…..from…ME!" (punches Shiro)

Shiro: "OOFF!"

Evelynn: (yawning) "Morning….Shiro? Why are you on the floor?"

Shiro: "I…Just find it comfortable Mistress…"

Mitch: "How about we start on breakfast?"

Evelynn: "Yeah."

Evelynn: "Hurry! I'm starving!"

Mitch: "I say she's back to herself."

Bren: "That's for sure."

Mitch: "Want some butter on your toast?"

Evelynn: "Yes."

Mitch: "Okay. How much?" (holds butterknife)

Evelynn: " **GET AWAY FROM ME WITH THAT!** "

Mitch: "Huh?"

Evelynn: " **DON'T HURT ME!** "

Mitch: "I…..I'm not hurting you…"

Shiro: "Hey. Hey. Hey… Easy.. It's okay…Calm down."

Evelynn: "Make him put it down Shiro!"

Shiro: "Put down the knife Mitch! Hurry!"

Mitch: "Okay!" (puts it down)

Evelynn: (panting heavily)

Mitch: "Are you okay Lynn…"

Evelynn: "Uh…yeah….I just…" (leaves)

Shiro: "Do you want your toast?"

Evelynn: "…..not hungry anymore…."

Mitch: "Lynn!"

Shiro: "It's best to leave her alone for a while…"

Back at the twins apartment, Emma was playing it over and over how she slapped Lauren because of what she did to Evelynn, to her it feels she no longer has a best friend. She was too concentrated on the slap and the harsh words that she said that she couldn't tell that she was burning breakfast. The fire alarm went off and she still didn't notice.

Emiri: "Emma!"

Elias: "Emma!"

Chise: "Honey snap out of it!"

Emma: "Huh?"

Blake: "You're burning food."

Emma: "Huh?! **AAAAAAHHHHH!** "

Elias quickly grabbed the fire extinguisher and put out breakfast.

Emma: "You guys….I'm sorry….My head was just not in it."

Elias: "It's quite alright."

Chise: "How about I cook it this time."

Emma: "Sorry. I'm not hungry anymore. We're gonna go on ahead. Come on Emiri."

Emiri: "Okay."

(knocking)

Emma: "Hey right on time."

Elias: "Mitch. Good morning."

Chise: "Are you alright? How's Evelynn?"

Emma: "Did something happen?"

Mitch: "I'll tell you later… Come on."

Emiri: "Bye big brother."

Blake: "Bye Emiri. Mommy."

Chise: "Yes baby?"

Blake: "I wanna go."

Chise: "What you need is a diaper change."

Blake: "I too old for diapers. I 3."

Chise: "Hmm. Well how about a Pull-Up?" (picks him up)

Blake: "Okay."

As Chise went to change Blake, Elias was looking at the pictures he was drawing. Most of them were scribbles but there was one that showed a line drawing of a little boy playing with what look like a monster with two heads. One of the monsters looked like a snake. Suddenly they came back breaking his concentration.

Chise: "There you go. All better. You're a big kid now."

Blake: "Daddy! I'm a big kid!"

Elias: (picks him up) "Oh yes you are my little scamp."

Blake: "I wanna go."

Chise: "Go where baby?"

Blake: "School."

Chise: "Oh you want to go with your sisters and Mitch."

Blake: "Uh-huh. Can I?"

Chise: "Oh sweetie.."

Elias: "Soon son. Really soon. You have till the age of 5 to go."

Blake: "But I wanna go now." (pout)

Chise: "Two years is not that far. You'll see. Come on. Get your stuff and we'll take you home."

Blake: "Okay." (runs off)

Chise: "Oh Elias… What do we do? You know he has to go to a normal school."

Elias: "We shouldn't give up on our son just yet."

Chise: "I know. I'm not. Blake is…he's different from his sisters and Mitch. I don't want him to be made fun of because he might not have any Mage talent."

Elias: "I can feel it."

Chise: (chuckles) "You can?"

Elias: (kisses her hand) "I can feel it right in here. (puts her hand to his chest) Our son is a VERY SPECIAL boy."

Chise: "Is he possibly like me and Fumiki? He has the Sight. Is he also a Sleigh Beggy?"

Elias: "It is too early to tell."

Chise: "I don't want him to die Elias.."

Elias: "He won't. I promise."

Chise: "I know."

* * *

Mitch: "Because of what happened, I don't think she'll ever look at another knife again. That really shook her up."

Emma: "I know. I can't believe Lauren was even thinking of doing that."

Marnie: "She's a crazy Witch. What do you expect… She's gonna pay for that. How's Lynnie now?"

Mitch: "She wanted to be alone…"

Emma: "It's best she stays home from school."

Mitch: "So what do we do about this China trip?"

Emma: "We go. Cause that's where this whole myth started."

Mitch: "So me, Bren, Shiro, you, Emiri, and Lynn? What are we hoping to find there?"

Emma: "Answers and also…"

Mitch: "The egg!"

Emma: "Bingo!"

Mitch: "Would Lynn go for it though?"

Emma: "Of course she would. It was her idea."

Mitch: "But we would get in big trouble. That's what worries her."

Emma: "What do you mean?"

Mitch: "Lauren told her that she was causing nothing but trouble for you. I could swear that bugged her a little bit."

Emma: "Hey. You can just ignore what she said. My sister doesn't need to hear that kind of talk from a deranged lunatic."

Mitch: "She just needs help.."

Emma: "I agree. Can I come to your place? We can talk about the trip there."

Mitch: "Sure."

Emma and Mitch walked with Henri, Marnie, and Lily. As they walked into the building, Mitch could tell he was getting some evil eyes staring at him from the 5th and 6th graders.

5th grader: "That's Arthur… Lucky dog."

6th grader: "Surrounded by such cute girls!"

5th graders #2: "One of them is the Headmaster's daughter! Lucky bastard!"

6th grader: Even one is in a higher grade. GOD! I hate him!"

Mitch: "Ugh.. We need another boy in this group.."

Emma: "Why does that bother you so much?"

Mitch: "I'M GETTING DEATH STARES!"

Emma: "Don't worry about them."

Mitch: "They think I got some harem thing going on. They think you girls like me."

Lily: "We do like you."

Marnie: "I don't. I rather date a dead cat."

Emma: "Marnie…"

Mitch: "Really…..?"

Marnie: "Plus we know you got your eyes set on someone else."

Lily: "Uh-huh!"

Marnie: "Too bad she's not here for you stare and drool at."

Mitch: "Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine…"

Marnie: "Hmph.."

Not watching where he was going Mitch accidentally bumped into a 7th grader. And not just a 7th grader. A Witch.

Tabitha: "Hey stupid middle schooler! Watch where you're going you….(sees Mitch, whimpers)

Mitch: "What?"

Tabitha: " **I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO BUMP INTO YOU! I'M SORRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYY!** " (runs off screaming)

7th grade girl: "Tabitha! Wait up!"

Marnie: "Damn! She really is scared of you! Your eyes glowing all demon like really made her piss in the skirt."

Emma: "I never seen you like that since…."

Marnie: "Since what?"

Emma: "Never mind…."

Marnie: "Now I have to know now!"

Henri: "Since…"

Mitch: "My mother?"

Emma: "I'm sorry Mitch…."

Marnie: "….Sorry….."

Mitch: "It's fine."

Emma: "When Summer comes, it would have been a whole year…"

Mitch: "Yeah."

Marnie: "Sorry if this is a touchy subject but what happened to your mother?"

Mitch: "She was ki—(sighs) She died in a fire."

Marnie: "Oh…"

Mitch: "But I will find out more around the Summer. I owe her that much."

Lily: "You sound determined."

Mitch: "I am…"

Emma looked very concerned when Mitch said it like that. All but Marnie know what really happened. It ties to Mitch's birthright. He was determined to find the truth after he and Lucifer found a clue in the video Rebecca left for him. On the way home, Emma and Mitch walked to the store to pick up supper.

Emma: "You're going to Hell aren't you?"

Mitch: "My dad seems sincere about his feelings for my mother."

Emma: "Mm. It troubled me earlier. You said that you were going to look for answers but the look on your face said otherwise."

Mitch: "What do you think I'm looking for?"

Emma: "It seems you're looking for more than just answers. I think you're looking for **retribution** …"

Mitch: "Revenge huh?"

Emma: "Demons killed your mom. It wasn't your father's plan to do that. He wanted to bring you and your mom home but something happened. It's possible that the same demons that ruined your family, are back at Hell. You're going to find them with your Dad and kill them aren't you?"

Mitch: "You know me well."

Emma: "Mitch don't let anger consume your heart. Your mother would not want that.."

Mitch: "No offense but I don't think you would know that…"

Emma: (chuckles) You're right I don't. But what about my sister? What do you think she'll say unless you didn't tell her you were going."

Mitch: "I'm just going for a couple of weeks. It's not like I'm taking my rightful place as Heir to the Underworld."

Emma: "But technically, you are a prince."

Mitch: "I never thought of myself as royalty. I'm just plain old Arthur Mitchell."

Emma: "You are cooking steak tonight?"

Mitch: "I'm gonna try it."

As they walking into the grocery store, Lauren saw them. It was no doubt that they were no longer on speaking terms after what happen. She quickly hid behind produce and watch them come to the meat section of the store.

Mitch: "China got any festivals?"

Emma: "There's one coming up next week. It's called the Festival of Fate."

Mitch: "We should totally go while we're looking for the egg of the Turtle."

Emma: "That would be awesome."

Lauren: "China huh?"

Mitch: "I just hope Lynn didn't change her mind."

Emma: "Because of what Lauren said to her? Like I said, she is deranged. She is not trouble. Sure we sometimes do the wrong thing. But it is for the greater good."

Mitch: "It really is my fault."

Emma: "No it is not."

Mitch: "Yes it was. If I hadn't had told her my true feelings..."

Emma: "She would still be believing a lie. You didn't need to lead her on Mitch. You spoke from the heart. There is nothing wrong with that.."

Mitch: "You have a habit of being right."

Emma: "I just spoke the truth is all."

Mitch: "We better get back. I have to change the bandage on her arm."

Emma: "It would've been a lot quicker if I healed her."

Mitch: "I can't ask you to do that. Then you would be hurt too."

Emma: "Thanks. Like I said. What happened wasn't your fault. Lauren just doesn't take rejection too well. You were just being honest. She can't just force you to love her when you love my sister."

Mitch: "Emma!"

Emma: "Oopsie! Don't worry. I'll let you tell her yourself."

Mitch: (smiles) "Thanks. Ooh. Ribeye or Sirloin?"

Emma: "Well the Sirloin seems more expensive than the Ribeye."

Mitch: "So Ribeye then. Okay. I'm ready."

Lauren quickly headed out the store and hid behind.

Emma: I got to put some things away, but I'll be at your loft in just a minute."

Mitch: "Sure. I have to change her bandage anyway."

Emma: "You're not sneaking a peek at my sister are you?"

Mitch: (BEET RED) " **IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!** "

Emma: (giggles) "I'm kidding."

Mitch: "When did you get so funny?"

Emma and Mitch reach their place.

Mitch: "Hey I'm home."

Bren: "Welcome home."

Evelynn: "Hey. How's it going?" (playing game)

Mitch saw that Evelynn's bandage was starting to come undone. He then started on the meat and let it marinade for a while. Bren and Shiro knew what he was thinking.

Mitch: "Hey Lynn?"

Evelynn: "Yeah?"

Mitch: (deep breathe) "The shirt. Take it off."

Evelynn: (exploding steam)

Bren: "Ooooh! Mitch what is this you are thinking abo-"

Mitch: (BLUSHING) "Stay out of my head!"

Bren: "Tee-hee!"

Evelynn: "You guys are weird."

Mitch: "Were you okay here?"

Evelynn: "Yeah." (takes off shirt)

Mitch: (quickly looks away)

Evelynn: "Hey."

Mitch: "Yeah?"

Evelynn: "Sorry I lost it earlier."

Mitch: "No problem. I'm sorta surprised."

Evelynn: "Oh yeah? How so?"

Mitch: (looks at her) "Pretty…"

Evelynn: "What?"

Mitch: "Nothing! (undid her bandage) Anyway, I was curious why didn't you fight her? You did before. Why is this any different?"

Evelynn: "You really wanna know huh?"

Mitch: "Absolutely."

Evelynn: "Believe it or not. Lauren and I had always had our hissing fits with each other. But even through those pointless rounds, I consider her my friend."

Mitch: "You and her friends?"

Evelynn: "Yeah I know how it sounds but it's true you know. We fuss and fight but we're...well we were friends. I couldn't hurt her. Besides. I left my staff in my locker."

Mitch: "?! If you had it with you, would you use the sharp end of your staff?!"

Evelynn: "Hell no. I would do what Dad did to Simon when he met him. Bop her on the head and tell her to chill the F out. I didn't know that would happen. I thought I was going to meet you so we could talk. Besides I wouldn't hurt Lauren regardless."

Mitch: "Why?"

Evelynn: "Well mostly what I just said and…I care about you a lot."

Mitch: "?!"

Evelynn: "I wouldn't hurt you like she did. You're important to me. And she's your best friend. I wouldn't hurt my best friend." (smiles at him)

Mitch just dropped the bandage and just quickly hugged her. That made her exploded with steam.

Mitch: "You are the most incredible person I ever laid eyes on."

Without even thinking, Mitch let go and right there, he saw what color Evelynn's bra was. She saw this and quickly covered herself.

Mitch: "Blue.."

Evelynn: "What the hell?!"

Mitch: "Lynn I'm so sorry!"

Evelynn: "YOU PERVERT!"

 **SLAP!**

Emma: "Hey."

Evelynn: "Big Sis!"

Emma: "I'm glad you're doing better. Mmm. It smells so good. That Ribeye was a good chose after all huh Mitch. Mitch?"

Mitch: "Yeah?"

Emma: "The side of your cheek is really red. Did you burn yourself?"

Mitch: "Not really." (nervous chuckle)

Evelynn: "Hmph! The next time you peep at me, I'll gouge your eyes out of your head."

Mitch: "Yes mam!"

Emma: "Am I missing something here?"

Evelynn: "Don't worry about it. You said in a text that you wanted to speak."

Emma: "Oh yeah! It's about our trip to China. I already talk to Mom and Dad about staying at our summer home. We do that and the next day, we take a portal to China."

Mitch: "It's incredible that you're able to expand your magic but wouldn't it be best to not exhaust yourself."

Emma: "I have also study that."

Evelynn: "There's the other matter. Mom and Dad. I know they would not let us got to China by ourselves."

Emma: "Because we'll have Shiro and Bren with us. He's 127 and Brenna is 118. Technically, they are adults."

Evelynn: We'll get in trouble you know…. We'll be grounded."

Mitch: "So do you think the girls live in China?"

Shiro: "….."

Emma: "It's a possibility that they might be. The Four Symbols originate from China so maybe they are from China as well."

Evelynn: "Look!"

Everyone just looked at Evelynn as she stood up with her fist bald up.

Evelynn: "We shouldn't be doing this! Something might happen! I know this is my idea but I change my mind! I don't want us to get in trouble!"

Mitch: "Lynn…"

Evelynn: "I don't want us to get hurt!"

Emma went to hug Evelynn and she hugged back.

Emma: "Did we switch places?"

Evelynn: (chuckles) "I'm serious."

Emma: "We'll face it head on. If we get in trouble we just get in trouble."

Mitch: "We're in this together. We find the girls and the egg."

Shiro: "I need to tell you all something."

Evelynn: "What is it Shiro?"

Bren: "What's going on Xander? You have been really tense around the girls since that day."

Shiro: "The girls from the legend are a lot closer than you think. In fact they're right…(sniffs) Is something burning?"

Mitch: (sniffs) "OH MY GRANDFATHER GOD!"

Emma: "The red potatoes!"

Mitch: "I can save them! I can save them!"

Emma: "I'll help!"

Evelynn: "Fire extinguisher right there!"

They managed to save some of the potatoes and threw the rest away. After they ate, Emma headed back to the apartment after she hugged Evelynn. Evelynn quickly went to bed early after she gave Shiro and Bren a hug good night. Much later, she woke up around 11pm to a thirsty throat.

Evelynn: "I bet Mitch won't mind if I drink from the carton."

Mitch: (mumbling) "Lynn…"

Evelynn: "Okay he does mind…"

Mitch: (sleep)

Evelynn: "Oh…. He's talking in his sleep again… The first time is sweet. Now it is just freaky.."

Mitch: "Lynn…..you're…..always there….for me…. I just…wanna be…..there for you…"

Evelynn: (chuckles softly) "Dumb Demon… You're always there…. You saved me.."

Mitch: "You're…amazing and cool…. I saw your blood that day…My heart…..was breaking of never seeing you again. But I'm glad….I'm glad I have plenty of chances…. I listen to my heart and I hear your name. My heart is also telling me to tell you…"

Evelynn: "Mitch?"

Mitch: " **I love you Lynn** …."

Evelynn became wide eyed.. her heart was beating so fast. She didn't know what to think. She just dropped the juice and it made a noise. She quickly put it back up and went back to bed waking Mitch up. He thought he heard such noise but just went back to sleep.

The next day, Evelynn was still awake. She didn't sleep not one wink. She was playing it over and over in her head.

 _I love you Lynn…_

Her face went red and she screamed what to do in the pillow. She took a deep breath and went to get some cereal for breakfast. She gave a good stretch and made the cereal fall she was about to catch when a hand beat her to it. It was Mitch.

Mitch: "Morning Lynn."

Evelynn: "Uh…yeah… Good morning."

Mitch: "Here."

Evelynn: "Thanks.."

Their fingertips touched. Mitch was looking into her eyes. She looked back and went red in the face again then snatched the cereal away.

Evelynn: "UH THANKS!"

Mitch: "You okay?"

Evelynn: "Yeah! I'm good! No problem! Great! JUST GREAT!"

Mitch: "O….kay…"

Evelynn: "I'm gonna head out."

Mitch: "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Evelynn: "Yeah. I won't be long."

Mitch: "Okay. Be safe."

Evelynn: "I'll be fine. I just got A LOT to think about.."

Bren: "Morning Mitch."

Mitch: "Hey. She's being more weird than usual."

Bren: "She has a lot on her mind about this trip."

Mitch: "I know but I think something else is bothering her."

* * *

At the academy, Elias was doing some paperwork when Chise came in kissing his ear.

Elias: "Darling this is distracting."

Chise: "Mmm…. I just want you."

Elias: "You are in heat."

Chise: (undoes his shirt) "And you're not?"

Elias: "Maybe a bit." (puts her in his lap)

Chise: (squeals, laughing)

Secretary: "Excuse me Headmaster?"

Chise: (groans)

Secretary: "A man who looks like he could be your brother has arrived to talk to you."

Chise: (fixes herself) "Your brother?"

Elias: "I don't recall ever having a brother. What would give her such an idea."

Simon: "Oi! Ainsworth!"

Elias: "No matter where I go….what is it Simon?"

Chise: "Simon!"

Simon: "Chise! Good to see you both looking presentable for your students."

Elias: "?! (fixes his bolo tie, AHEM) What do you want?"

Simon: "I'm actually here to give you an errand."

Chise: "An errand? What kind?"

Simon: "There has been a wandering spirit."

Chise: "Spirit? Like a ghost?"

Simon: (nods) Some locals seen it around where you live. The village."

Elias: "So it's haunting the village?"

Chise: "Why? What does it want?"

Simon: "I'm not sure."

Elias: "There must be a reason. All restless spirits have a reason for a haunting. Either it is haunting someone or it's looking for something it lost."

Chise: "Or someone."

Simon: "I will give you more details soon."

Secretary: "Headmaster. A woman name Marielle would like a word with you."

Chise: "Lauren's mother."

Simon: "I'll show myself out."

Elias: "Send her in."

Secretary: "Right away sir."

Elias: "Are you calm?"

Chise: "A tiny bit."

Elias: "Please come in."

Marielle: "Listen I was just as surprised as you were when.."

Chise: "Your daughter came after our daughter."

Elias: "Darling. Breathe."

Chise: (scoffs)

Marielle: "What she did was no excuse. I have already grounded her for doing such a thing."

Chise: "Grounding her isn't enough! She needs help Marielle! She could've killed Evelynn!"

Marielle: I know but have you ever been in love with someone that you would do anything to be with them. Even if it was horrible and unforgivable?"

Elias: (looks at Chise) "…..I can relate."

Chise: "No Elias! Don't you dare! Don't compare yourself to Lauren! Besides your jealousy you wouldn't have came up with that idea if she didn't put it in your head!"

Marielle: "I thought we moved pass that!"

Chise: "What? Did you tell your daughter to do this to my daughter?!"

Marielle: "That is a low blow! I told you I had no idea she would do something like this! She had a broken heart!"

Chise: "That doesn't mean she has to off my kid! I know for a fact that she couldn't have came up with this on her own! She is a kid herself! So where she get the idea to get Evelynn out of the way so she can have Mitch to herself?!"

Marielle: "I don't know! But thinking I had something to do with it isn't going to solve anything!"

Chise: "You really have a knack for giving bad advice!"

Marielle: "How dare you?!"

Elias: _It seems they forgot this is my office also they forgot I was here..…_

As they bickered some more, Elias got up from his chair and went to get between them. Then just like that…

Elias: ( **WHISTLES** )

Chise and Marielle: " **?!** "

Elias: "Enough.."

Marielle: (clears throat)

Chise: "Elias. I didn't know you could do that.."

Elias: (sighs) "There is nothing sadder than seeing two mother cats trying to claw each other to the death. Shall we finish this discussion about our daughters in a civilize manner?"

Marielle: "I'm game if you are."

Chise: "Yeah. Sure."

Elias: "Marielle I cannot excuse what Lauren did."

Marielle: "I understand that. I agree with your decision to suspend my daughter."

Elias: "I was thinking expulsion."

Marielle: "Elias. Please. Don't expel her. I know what she did was frightening. But to kick her out because of what she did to your daughter? That seems biased."

Elias: "Not just because she is my daughter specifically. What happened to her could happen to anyone of my students. It is my right to protect them. Your daughter is unwell."

Marielle: "I know but please. Please don't kick her out."

Elias: "Next week. Spring Break is for two weeks. I will let you know of my decision after."

Marielle: "Thank you. I'll see myself out."

Chise: "What will you do?"

Elias: "I don't know."

Later almost at the end of the day, Elias roam the hallway still thinking. He came across some 4th graders running.

Girl: "Hello Headmaster!"

Boy: "Good Afternoon Headmaster."

Elias: (chuckles) "No running in the halls."

Elias went passed the stairs heading toward the roof then realized someone tore the sign down. That just made him grumble.

Elias: "What part of off-limits do these students do not get. Maybe I should put up a barrier because the sign is not working…" (goes upstairs)

When he got to the roof, he started to scold.

Elias: "The sign is up there for a reason. No student is allowed on the roof…Not even you are allowed up here."

Evelynn: "Hey Dad."

Elias: "Hi Baby girl."

Evelynn: (hugs him)

Elias: (kisses her head) "How are you feeling? It is a little late to come to school."

Evelynn: "A bit better. I can hold a knife again."

Elias: (chuckles) "Carefully I hope."

Evelynn: "Yes."

Elias: "Enjoying the view?"

Evelynn: "That and I had a lot on my mind."

Elias: "Anything in mind?"

Evelynn: (thinking)

 _I love you Lynn…._

Evelynn: (blushing extremely) "Just what happened. Among other things... Dad. Can you please go easy on Lauren? She just needs some help. I can't forgive her for what she was trying to do to me but part of her wasn't in her right mind."

Elias: "I have never seen you show sympathy for someone you dislike."

Evelynn: "We dislike each other, we fight but we were friends. Don't you have friends that get on your ever lasting nerves but you still have decent conversations with?"

Elias: (thinking of Simon and Torey)

 _Oi Ainsworth!_

 _Hey Elias! Let's go out for drinks!_

Elias: "As a matter of fact I do…..unfortunately…."

Evelynn: "Then you get my jif."

Elias: "Yes I do get the jif. Emma and Mitch have given you the homework you missed I assumed."

Evelynn: (groan) "Yes….I can't even dodge that…"

Elias: "Well when Spring Break is done, you will be back first thing correct?"

Evelynn: "Yeah."

Elias: "It will get better love. I promise you."

Evelynn: (hugs him) "I know.. this view isn't so bad you know. If you allowed it, we can come up here and have lunches."

Elias: (walks her out) "That is what the cafeteria is for as well as the park."

Evelynn: "Think about it."

Later at the loft, Mitch arrived to find Evelynn on the counter eating peanut butter.

Evelynn: "Welcome home."

Mitch: "Hey. I see you're spoiling your dinner. Can you put that up?"

Evelynn: "Fine SIS!"

Mitch: (chuckles) "Wow seriously?"

Evelynn: "You sound like her. She probably told you about my eating habits."

Mitch: "Nah. I picked it up the way you devour the steak last night."

Evelynn: "You made it too good."

Mitch: "At least I know what you like."

Evelynn: (blushing)

Mitch: "Uh Lynn. You got some peanut butter on this area." (points to face)

Evelynn: "Where?"

Mitch: "There."

Evelynn: "Seriously dude?"

Mitch: "I got it.."

Mitch put his hand on her cheek, and she looked up at him in his deep blue eyes. He then wiped the peanut butter off the corner of the lip then put it in his mouth which surprised her. His hand was still on the cheek. He slowly got closer, then just like that, all Evelynn could think about how Mitch said that he loves her. Just like that she pushed him, and he fell.

Mitch: "OW!"

Evelynn: "Why are you giving me weird looks?!"

Mitch: "Sorry! I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable!"

Evelynn: "Weirdo!" (BLUSHING)

Mitch: (laughs)

Evelynn: "I hope you won't be like this on our vacation."

Mitch: "I won't. No need to worry."

Evelynn: (smiles)

* * *

The next week came. Spring Break! The kids along with their Familiars grabbed their stuff and got on the train heading to the summer home. Lauren got her bag and got in the way back so they wouldn't see her.

Bren: "I can't wait to see this beautiful Summer villa of yours. How big is it?"

Emma: "Very big. Dad built it himself. It was a special gift for Mom. When Dad brought Mom up here it was sorta like a honeymoon thing you know. Part of me wondered what they gain from a romantic getaway like that."

Shiro: "I bet they gain a **_couple of things_**."

Bren: "Oooooh!"

Emma: "Huh?"

Evelynn: "What?"

Shiro: "Nothing!" (laughs)

Emiri: "I can't wait to go up there again."

Shiro: "Me too."

Bren: "I bet we'll have a villa when we go with your dad Mitch during Summer vacation."

Emma: (gasps) "Uh-oh.."

Mitch: "Shit…"

Evelynn: "When who goes where?!"

Bren: "Oops.. You didn't tell Lynnie that you were going to Hell for Summer Vacation did you?"

Evelynn: " **YOU'RE WHAT?!** "

Mitch: "No Brenna…. Not yet….Thanks…"

Evelynn: "You're going to Hell with **_him_**?! Why?!"

Mitch: "Lynn let me explain."

Evelynn: "Ugh! How could you?!"

Mitch: "Lynn!"

Evelynn: "Forget it!"

Bren: "Sorry Mitch…"

Lauren saw Evelynn coming her way and she quickly held up a magazine.

Evelynn: "Stupid demon…" _Every time he does something like this, I get this feeling in my chest… Why is he doing this? Why am I feeling this way._

When they got to the summer home, everyone went in but when Mitch came to the door, Evelynn slammed the door in his face.

Mitch: "OW!"

Bren: "Lynnie.."

Evelynn: (runs to the room, **SLAM!** )

Emma: (opens the door) "You okay?"

Mitch: "I deserve that. Is she ever gonna talk to me again?"

Emma: "Let me talk to her."

Later that night, Emma found Evelynn pacing around their room.

Emma: "Sis?"

Evelynn: "Boys are jerks! They freakin SUCK!"

Emma: "You know. Dad, Blake, Ruth, and Shiro are boys right?"

Evelynn: "Not them. A CERTAIN HALF DEMON WHO I WISH WASN'T HALF DEMON AT ALL!"

Emma: "There is a reason why he's going to Hell."

Evelynn: "Why? So he can bond with dear old daddy Satan?"

Emma: "That and but mostly his mother."

Evelynn: "What are you talking about?"

Emma: "According to him, Lucifer wasn't there when Ms. Rebecca heard him say all those awful things like he doesn't love her. He was shocked. Someone shapeshift into him to make it seem like that he only wanted an heir. Lucifer really did love his mom. Whoever did that is probably the same one that killed her."

Evelynn: "So he's going there to find the ass that kill his mom.. then what?"

Emma: "I think he might be out for revenge.."

Evelynn: "He wants revenge?"

Emma: "Yeah. You have to talk to him. We both know that Ms. Rebecca wouldn't want this for Mitch."

Evelynn: "He still should've told me…"

Emma: "I know but put that aside and look at this from his point of view. If our parents died, we would be the same way. Right?"

Evelynn: "Yeah.."

Emma: "Now this really got to you. Did something happened that I don't know while you were convalescing at his loft?"

Evelynn: (thought about his confession, blushing) "Uh….No. Nothing…"

Emma: "He'll listen to you. Demons are bad but don't let him get bottled up by anger Sis.

Evelynn: "...Sure. I'll talk to him.."

Emma: (smiles) "Let's get some sleep. We got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Evelynn: "Okay."

Back at the village, around Mitch's old house, wind blew furiously. Some white figure wandered around there. It went through the debris and found what look like a shattered picture of Mitch. The spirit held the picture to her heart. Around that time, Mitch was sleeping thinking of his mother.

"Arthur…"


	63. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

Mitch: (yawns) "Morning you guys."

Emiri: "Hey Mitch. Good morning."

Emma: "Hey. I'm making pancakes."

Mitch: "Hey. Morning Lynn."

Evelynn: (looks the other way)

Mitch: "Heh…"

Emma: "I thought you were going to talk to him."

Evelynn: "I will. I swear. Just let me be mad at him for a few more hours. Till we get to China."

Bren: "Hey."

Mitch: "She's still mad at me."

Bren: "Maybe she'll understand over this vacation. She can't be mad at you forever."

Mitch: "She wouldn't have to be mad at me to begin with if someone didn't open their **BIG BEAK**!"

Bren: "I said I was sorry."

Mitch: "Don't worry about it. I'll explain it soon."

Bren: "Let's hope she's in a listening mood.."

Mitch: (grumbles)

Bren: "Tee-hee."

After they ate, they all gathered around a circle.

Emma: "Okay. According to the books I read, the Four Symbols legend originates in China so we should check out a few museums."

Mitch: "So all three of you are part Chinese?"

Shiro: "In a way yes."

Bren: "That's right."

Emma: "The first place we'll try is The Forbidden City. The imperial Palace."

Shiro: "Looks like our first stop is Beijing."

Emma took out her staff and asked everyone to hold hands. When Mitch gets ready to hold Evelynn's hand, she glares at him.

Evelynn: "Wanna keep that hand? Think you can heal from a missing hand?"

Bren: "You take off his hand, it'll happen to me too!" (frightened) "So please Lynnie. I would very much like to keep my hand."

Mitch: "Uh is it okay if we don't hold hands?"

Emma: "It won't work. Come on Mitch. Hold her hand. She's not gonna bite."

Evelynn: "Wanna bet?"

Emma: "Sis.."

Evelynn: "Fine." (holds his hand)

Emma: "Okay. now..?!"

Mitch: " **SHE'S SQUEEZING TOO HARD! HURRY IT UP!** "

Emma chanted a spell. The floor became a magic circle. Then a bright light happened. After a few minutes, they were in China. Evelynn let go of Mitch's hand because she saw Emma get exhausted. Mitch quickly carried Emma to the bench where he got out some water for her.

Mitch: "I told you you shouldn't exhaust yourself."

Emma: "Yeah. Sorry."

Shiro: "You okay Emma?"

Emma: "Mhm. Just need a break."

Mitch: "We're going to take the bus the rest of the way. I'll find one."

Bren: "I'll go with you."

Evelynn: "You sure you okay?"

Emma: "Yeah. I'm good. I promise. Mitch is really trying you know."

Evelynn: "So?"

Emma: "SO? Try and talk with him."

Evelynn: "You tried talking to him. What makes you think he'll listen to me?"

Emma: "Because you how he is with you."

Evelynn: (thinks about his confession, sighs) "I'll see what I can do…."

Mitch: "Found us a bus that will take us to Beijing."

Evelynn: (walks pass him, ignoring him)

Emma: "Give it a while."

Mitch: "I hope you're right."

When they got on the bus, Emma arranged it so Evelynn and Mitch could sit together. That bothered her big time. Of course she took the window seat. She sat and looked as the cars passed by. Mitch looked at Emma. She urged Mitch to try talking to her.

Mitch: "Lynn?"

Evelynn: "…."

Mitch: (sighs) "It's just a couple of weeks… Why are you so mad about that?"

Evelynn: "I'm not mad at that. It's what you didn't do. It's the same with you kissing Lauren. You didn't tell me a damn thing and what's worse, you told Emma instead of me!"

Mitch: "I'm sorry. I didn't think that bothered you."

Evelynn: "You are so dumb. If you thought that didn't bother me, you really don't know me at all."

Mitch: "I know a lot about you. How can you say that to me?"

Evelynn: "It's obvious that I don't matter for you to tell me that you're going to Hell to bond with your dad."

Mitch: "It's more to it than just that. And how can you say that?! You do matter to me!"

Evelynn: "You sure about that? I mean how can you do that after just saying that you lo-"

Mitch: "What?"

Evelynn: _After saying that you love me…._ "Nothing alright! Just leave me alone."

Mitch: "Fine."

Evelynn: "Fine!"

Mitch: "Fine!"

Evelynn: "Fine!" (turns away)

Mitch just rolled his eyes. He then heard sniffling and saw in the window that Evelynn was shedding a few tears… He put a hand up to his heart. It was aching. Not only was Evelynn mad, she was hurt. And it felt like he cause that hurt. It was like he betrayed her…

Emiri: "What are we going to do Emma?"

Emma: "Hmm?"

Emiri: "About Evelynn and Mitch?"

Emma: "I don't know Emiri…"

Shiro: "She's really hurt."

Bren: "Both of them are."

Shiro: "This can't go on."

Bren: "You're right. We just gotta find a way for those two to get together. If they won't do something about it, it's up to us."

Shiro: "You're right."

Once they got to the museum, they looked at how incredible the palace looked. They went on ahead into the palace with Lauren following way behind them. Mitch went somewhere and took out his phone. He was making a phone call.

(ringing)

Lucifer: "Hello?"

Mitch: "Hey Dad."

Lucifer: "Arthur! Hello Son. How is your vacation?"

Mitch: "Good so far."

Lucifer: "Is there something you need?"

Mitch: "I need advice."

Lucifer: "What's wrong?"

Mitch: "Have you ever betrayed someone that you love? You hurt them so bad that you just want to kick your own ass?"

Lucifer: "…..I have. Back in Los Angeles I did something without my partner's approval. She was furious. You know the whole Fake Sinnerman incident and kidnapping and torturing him."

Mitch: "What?! Kidnapping? Fake Sinnerman?! What are you talking about?"

Lucifer: "That is a story for another time. Now what's wrong?"

Mitch: "Lynn found out that I was going to Hell to be with you for a couple of weeks. She's mad at me. A little because I was going, but mostly because I didn't tell her but I told her sister instead. She feels like I betrayed her. Like I don't trust her."

Lucifer: "….."

Mitch: "Dad what do I do? It feels like she hates me. I hate that I hurt her. It hurts me bad. She was crying Dad.."

Lucifer: "Try not to get disheartened about that. All you can do is talk to her."

Mitch: "Yeah?"

Lucifer: "Of course. Once I get you, how about we celebrate your 11th birthday?"

Mitch: (shocked) "You….you keep track of my birthdays?"

Lucifer: "Of course. I've been doing that since you were born."

Mitch: (smiles)

Lucifer: "There is a friend of mine I want you to meet. Once I arrive to get you, I'm sure you'll be better acquainted with her."

Mitch: "I actually wanted to spend my birthday with Lynn and my friends."

Lucifer: "Hmm… Then how about I join you and we'll leave after that?"

Mitch: "That could work! Can't wait to see you. And Dad? Thanks."

Lucifer: "Where are you by the way?"

Mitch: "Huh?! Uh…At the twins' summer villa."

Lucifer: (hears the background sounds) "I see. You do know who you are speaking to right?"

Mitch: (gulps)

Lucifer: "You wouldn't lie to your own father, **THE DEVIL** , would you? Lying is a sin.."

Mitch: "Well we are at a museum. I gotta go! Later Dad!" (quickly hangs up) "Whew! Too close.."

Lucifer: (chuckles) "My boy. Lying to his own father.. he reminds me….of me…."

As they went inside the museum, they looked around at the artifacts. Some were more than a few thousand years old. As the tour went on, they got separated from them. Evelynn came to a tapestry with the many constellations of China. She looked closer not noticing she was on a button on the floor.

Evelynn: "Hey. This looks just like ShirooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Emiri: "These are so pretty!"

Bren: "They are. I just realized that this is the first time you ever seen this part of your heritage."

Emiri: "Yeah."

Emma: "She was hatched on the side of the road and placed in an orphanage."

Shiro: "That must've been very traumatic for you.."

Emiri: "I made it okay thanks to Mama and Papa and the twins."

Mitch: "Guess how we were born, we're sorta the same.

Emma: "Yeah. You were taken somewhere too."

Mitch: "My mother was just looking out for me. Sure she was deceive by whoever framed Dad but if she hadn't had did what she did, I never would've met you guys and Lynn."

Emma: "Where is Evelynn?"

Mitch: "Lynn?"

Bren: "Lynnie?"

Shiro: "She was around that painting. She just disappeared."

Evelynn: " **GUYS!** "

Emma, Mitch, Emiri, Shiro and Bren: ( **SCREAMING** )

Evelynn: "There is a secret passage behind the tapestry!" (grabs Mitch) "Come on!"

She pulled them further in. When they got in, they saw it was dark. From how it looked it looked like they were going further down like deep under the museum. Mitch took out his phone and turned on the flashlight.

Shiro: "Don't separate everyone."

Bren: (lights a torch)

Emiri: "I'm scared."

Emma: (holds her hand) "I got you."

When they got to the end of the dark tunnel, they were seeing lines on the ground. Mitch might have pressed a button when they got closer. Emiri looked around herself. When she looked up a creature scared her.

Emiri: " **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!** "

Emma: "Emiri!"

Shiro: "Quinn!"

They went to her and they looked and became shocked of what they saw. More light came around the room. In fact it was not a room at all. It was a hidden chamber. They looked and saw a turtle, a dragon, a bird, and a tiger.

Emma: "Incredible.."

Mitch: "Where are we? What are these? Statues?"

Shiro: "These…. **these are our parents**."

Evelynn: "Wow."

Emiri: "Our parents….?"

Emma: "He's right. There's the Black Warrior, the Turtle. The Vermillion Bird Brenna. Your mother."

Bren: (sighs)

Shiro: "Kalama. You okay?"

Bren: "She didn't looked like this."

Emma: "Shiro. Here's your mother, the White Tiger of the West."

Shiro: "Mother.."

Mitch: "Where's Emiri?"

Emma: "She's…she's over there?"

They saw Emiri looking at the statue of her father, the Azure Dragon. Guardian of the East. She put her hand on the statue's claws. She looked up and wondered to herself is he looking at her right now.

Shiro: "Quinn?"

Emiri: "Do you think Daddy is looking at me right now?"

Mitch: "Hey guys. Look at the floor."

Emma: "What is that?"

Evelynn: "It looks like another dragon."

They looked down and saw a yellow dragon circling around what looked like two girls.

Evelynn: "They look like they're fusing together."

Emma: "That seems odd."

Emiri went to look but she fell on a string that made the whole chamber rumbled.

Bren: "Whoa!"

Mitch: "What the hell is going on?!"

They looked at the Turtle statue. A secret compartment opened up. When they looked inside, they saw it!

Emma: "Is that?"

Shiro: "It is!"

Evelynn: "The egg of the Turtle!"

Evelynn pick up the egg then put it in Mitch's shoulder bag.

Mitch: "Will that even carry it?! It feels heavy."

Evelynn: "You have demon strength. Man up."

Shiro: "Why don't we get out of here?"

As they snuck out of the tapestry, Lauren saw them sneak out of the museum. She then continued to follow them.

Shiro: "We need to lay low a bit."

Emma: "Why don't we do some shopping?"

Emiri: "Yeah!"

Mitch: "What about the egg?"

Bren: "It's going to stay into your bag."

Emiri: "Does this mean we'll get a new sibling?"

Mitch: "Probably so."

Back in London, while the students were enjoying the vacation, Elias stayed to finish up paperwork.

Chise: "Hey you think they're okay up there by themselves?"

Elias: "I believe so."

Secretary: "Sir. A very charming man is here to see you."

Elias: "Who is it?"

Secretary: "He is saying that he is Arthur's father."

Chise: "Arthur? Oh! Mitch."

Elias: "Are you serious?"

Chise: "What's Lucifer doing here?"

Elias: "He wasn't suppose to pick Mitch up until after his birthday. What does he want?"

Lucifer: "Hello."

Chise: "Good to uh…see you again?"

Elias: "What do you want Satan?"

Lucifer: "Just making sure you knew where our children were suppose to be."

Elias: "Of course I do."

Chise: "They're at our summer home. Mitch is safe."

Lucifer: "Why don't we go there now?"

Marielle: "I agree."

Elias: "Marielle?"

Chise: "Hey. What are you doing here?"

Elias: "I have not made my decision just yet."

Marielle: "I'm not here about that at the moment. Lauren has run away. I believe she went to where the children are."

Chise: "She wouldn't try to attack Evelynn again would she?"

Lucifer: "It seems me scaring her hasn't got through to her."

Marielle: "Who is this?"

Elias: "Marielle this is Lucifer Morningstar. Mitch's father."

Marielle: "His father?! The one that abandoned him and Rebecca?!"

Lucifer: "Bloody Hell Becky. What have you been telling these people?"

Chise: "Rebecca took Mitch away from Lucifer. Saying she was after her. That he only wanted Mitch as an heir. The Heir to the Underworld, Hell."

Marielle: "Wait wait wait. Lucifer Morningstar like THE Devil? Mitch's father is THE DEVIL?!"

Lucifer: "Shocking isn't it? But I have been framed by that accusation of my son's mother. Now shall we put that aside and think of our children? Because I believe they are not where you claim they are."

Back in China, it was around sunset. They saw many people getting ready for an event. They saw them tying red ribbons and saw children tying red strings on their fingers.

Emiri: "What are they doing?"

Emma: "Getting ready for a festival."

Mitch: "This must be the one that you were talking about."

Shiro: "The Red String of Fate. I guess it's that time of the year."

Bren: "Yeah. I remember the last one."

Evelynn: "The Red String of What now?"

Bren: "The Red String of Fate happens every 25 years. They have a festival that last 3 days."

Mitch: "What is it?"

Shiro: "It's a magic string."

Bren: "It is **ACTUAL MAGIC**."

Evelynn: "What does it do?"

Shiro and Bren: (smiling at each other)

Bren: "Let's just say… **it ties two people together**."

The next two days have passed. The kids were having a good time. Even Evelynn and Mitch were enjoying themselves like their fight was just a distant memory. Shiro and Bren fist bumped each other. Lauren was watching from a distance and thought to herself how this it too painful to watch.

Emiri: "Look up there!"

Bren: "The lanterns."

Evelynn: "Woah!"

Emma: "They're so breath taking. Mitch? Have you ever seen anything more beautiful in your life?"

Mitch: (looks at Evelynn) "Yeah. Yeah I have.."

Soon everyone was quickly coming at once. The kids were about to be trample by the crowd. Mitch then accidentally bumped into a dark-skin woman.

?: "Hey!"

Mitch: "I am so sorry!"

?: "You need to watch where you're going kid."

Mitch: "Please forgive me.."

?: "You're lucky I'm enjoying myself. Just be careful.." (looks closely at Mitch)

Mitch: "Is something the matter?"

?: "You just remind me of two people. Have we met before? What's you name kid?"

Mitch: "My name is Mitch."

Maze: "Mazikeen. You can call me Maze."

Evelynn: "Hey what's keeping you?"

Mitch: "Sorry. I…"

Evelynn: "Come on! They're gathering! Something's happening at the Square!"

Mitch: "Okay! I'm coming."

Maze: "….Brown hair, blue eyes…..Yet I'm seeing a **DEVILISH** charm on him….Who is this boy?"

Emma: "Found him?"

Evelynn: "Yeah."

Mitch: "What's going on?"

Evelynn: "Shh! Quiet!"

Shiro: "Fingers crossed."

Bren: "We leave this up to the Spirit of Fate."

Chinese Elder: "Wǎnshàng hǎo. Welcome everyone. Let me tell you of an old tale about fate and destiny. A magical connection between two people who are destined for each other."

They saw two people bring out an ancient chest. The old lady opened it. A glowing red string came out. It went onto the crowd. It then disappeared.

Emma: "Where did it go?"

Evelynn: "That string is magic."

Emiri: "Yeah."

Mitch: "Where could it be?"

Bren: (squeals)

Shiro: "I knew it."

Mitch: "What?"

Evelynn: "Dude…"

Emma: (shocked) "Mitch….YOUR HAND!"

Mitch: "What are you….(looks) WOAH! WHAT THE-?!"

Everyone was looking at him. The Chinese Elder smiled at him. They looked at the chest and saw the other half slithering to find it destined one.

Mitch: "This is too weird."

Emma: "Just breathe."

Bren: "You got this Mitch!"

Mitch: "What are you smiling about?"

Bren: "Nothing!"

Lauren: "Maybe it will pick me as Mitch's destined one. It's got to be me. Please let it be me."

Chinese Elder: "How string has found its significant other!"

Emma: "Oh boy.."

Evelynn: "God.. I pity the girl that will be stuck to you forever."

Shiro: (smiles)

Evelynn: "What?"

Bren: (squeals excitedly)

Evelynn: "What?!"

Emma: "I think you need to look at your hand."

Evelynn: "You guys are too weird. There is no way that string can bond anyone…..(looks at hand) WHAT THE FREAKING HELL?!"

Mitch saw Evelynn had the red string tied on her. Some people pushed them up front to the Square right next to the elder lady. Lauren saw that Evelynn had the string tied on her hand.

Chinese Elder: "Congratulations young ones. You two are very lucky. The String of Fate connects those who are destine to meet no matter the time, place, or circumstance. It may stretch, tangle, tightened, even be knotted but it will never be broken apart."

Evelynn and Mitch: (looking at each other)

Chinese Elder: "May you two have a miraculous life together."

Much later, the kids were enjoying the last day of the festival. Mitch got Emiri some cotton candy while Evelynn just watched him while blushing. Emma unexpectedly sat next to her giving her a fright.

Evelynn: "Is this gonna be a thing with you?!"

Emma: "Some show huh?"

Evelynn: "Yeah talk about spurious..."

Emma: "Come on Little Sis. You know it's real."

Evelynn: "Okay! Yeah but why us? Why me and him?"

Emma: "I guess the String sees something that you two (under her breathe) or one of you can't see yet. Besides. Aren't you suppose to talk to him?"

Evelynn: (sighs)

Emma: (pushes her) "Get going."

Evelynn went up to him. Pulling on his shirt.

Evelynn: "Hey."

Mitch: "Hey."

Evelynn: (looks at Emma)

Emma: (mouthing) "Go on."

Evelynn: "Can we go some where and talk?"

Mitch: "Sure."

Lauren saw this then quickly followed after them. Evelynn and Mitch passed by Maze, the woman Mitch bumped into.

Maze: "I don't know why but something tells me to watch this boy. So much for my vacation…" (follows them)

Evelynn: "Get even more taller, you'll be around the same height as Dad."

Mitch: "Probably my dad."

They came to a bench near a pond. It was quiet between them. Evelynn saw Mitch scoot closer to her which made her blush.

Mitch: "Lynn…I…"

Evelynn: "I'm sorry."

Mitch: "What?"

Evelynn: "I was acting like a brat."

Mitch: "No no no no. I should've told you I was going to Hell."

Evelynn: "Emma also told me what you plan to do once you got there."

Mitch: "…."

Evelynn: "Looking for the bastard that kill your mom. And killing him too."

Mitch: "Lynn if you're trying to stop me from-"

Evelynn: "You should do it."

Mitch: "What?"

Evelynn: "Get the monster and make him suffer. Though.. it won't bring her back.."

Mitch: "I know. Thanks. For a moment there, I thought you were gonna tell me to let this go."

Evelynn: "Nah. You'll…you'll come back right?"

Mitch: (looks at her)

Evelynn: "You'll come back to us right? You won't stay there will you?"

Mitch: "Of course I won't. I won't stay home… I'll just be there for a whi-"

Evelynn: " **THAT'S NOT YOUR HOME!** " (tears)

Mitch: "Lynn.."

Evelynn: "Your home is with us.. With me.. I don't want you to go… I don't want you to forget me…"

Mitch just gave her a big hug which surprised her.

Mitch: "I won't."

Evelynn: "What if you do?"'

Mitch: "I mean it! I swear it."

Evelynn: (sniffles) "Really? Two weeks is a long time.."

Mitch: "I promise I will come back. I will never EVER forget you. I will be thinking about you when I'm there. Ever since I met you, no one has been worth thinking about. So wait for me will ya? I'll come back home. To you Lynn."

Evelynn: "Okay."

Mitch just got closer to her. He lift her chin up and kissed her deeply which surprised her. Lauren got a bit lost. When she finally wasn't, she saw the them kissing. With her own eyes. when they finished she saw smile on Mitch's face that she knows very well.

Lauren: "Huh.. I get it now… When we kissed after the dance, I was smiling. Grinning from ear to ear… Only he didn't. He only half-smile. But when they kissed just now, HE was grinning from ear to ear.. It all makes sense now. (tears) He really does love her…"

Without even thinking, Lauren stepped on a twig making it crack which Mitch heard. She saw that he was looking right at her. She quickly ran off.

Mitch: _Lauren.._

Evelynn: "What's wrong? Did you see something?"

Mitch: "It's fine. I'll be right back."

Evelynn: "Oh..okay?"

Lauren kept on running. She then stopped for a bit to make sure she wasn't being followed. She took a sigh of relief. As she turned back, boom, there was Mitch.

Lauren: "AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Mitch: "What are you doing here?"

Lauren: "I…uh…"

Mitch: "You were following us weren't you?!"

Lauren: "Well yeah but…"

Mitch: "I bet you wanted to finish the job. Didn't you?"

Lauren: "No….It's not like-"

Mitch: "I swear Lauren! (demon eyes) If you put one hand on her, (demonic voice) I SWEAR…."

Lauren: "Calm down Mitch. Please put away the eyes.. I just wanna to talk.."

Mitch: (eyes turn back blue) "I'm not interested in what you have to say. Just go back to London alright?"

Lauren: "Mitch please you have to liste-"

Mitch: "I don't want you here! You are not right do you hear me? Don't talk to me until you get help!"

Lauren: "But Mitch…"

Mitch: "Just go away! I don't want to see you anymore! GO AWAY!"

Lauren: "You don't mean that.."

Mitch: "DON'T TELL ME WHAT I MEAN! DON'T TELL ME WHO TO LOVE!"

Lauren: "I'm sorry. That's what I wanted to say…"

Mitch: "Look. You need help. I feel like I don't even know who you are anymore. I can't even look at you."

Lauren: (crying) I'm sorry.."

Evelynn: "What is he doing?"

Evelynn walked a little further. She then came across an abandon area. As she looked around, something crept up to her. It was the same thing that Chise saw in the graveyard when she met Ruth. It started to open it mouth showing it's sharp teeth.

Evelynn: " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

Lauren: "What was that?"

Mitch: "?! No!"

Lauren: "That sounded like Evel-"

Mitch: (runs back) "GO HOME!"

Lauren: "…."

Evelynn: "Get away from me!" (takes out staff)

Ashen Eye: "Hello Dearest Daughter of Thorn."

Evelynn: "You.."

Ashen Eye: "I believe you have some thing that belongs to me. Where is the egg?"

Evelynn: "Shove it! I won't give it too you!"

Ashen Eyes: "You leave me no choice. Kill her."

Evelynn saw many and many demons heading her way. She turned her staff to a bow and arrow. One by one she was getting a bullseye off the demons. One even went to the eye and the throat. She started chanting a spell with one of her arrows. Demons came in a straight line. With one pull, she released the arrow. It looked like a railgun! Suddenly out of nowhere, a demon swung her across the field! She hit a boulder making her break a few ribs!

Shiro: "AAAAAHHH!"

Emma: "Shiro! What's the matter?"

Bren: "Xander!"

Shiro: "Evelynn is in danger!"

Evelynn tried her best to stand up with her staff. She wasn't going to go down that easy.

Evelynn: "You might as well kill me.. I'll never tell."

Some slashes came her way. She got ready to face the blast. Blood got out but it wasn't hers. She looked up and saw Mitch standing over her taking the hit!

Evelynn: "Arthur! You idiot!"

Ashen Eyes: "Well how about that. And here I thought he was a regular human. Finish them both."

Evelynn: "Don't make it sound weird!"

Mitch: "Don't make what-"

Evelynn: (carries him)

Mitch: "HEY HEY HEY!"

Evelynn carried him behind the bolder so he can try and heal himself.

Evelynn: "Pull yourself together. LITERALLY!"

Mitch: "Hehehe. Gotcha."

Evelynn: "Why did you do that? Why you always gotta play hero?"

Mitch: "I said I would come back."

Evelynn: "Dummy."

Mitch: "Look." (opens the bag)

Evelynn: "You did not just bring the egg with you! That's what he's after! That and our familiars!"

Mitch: "Sorry!"

Evelynn: "We gotta protect it!"

Mitch: "I know."

Demon: (RAWR)

Evelynn and Mitch: (SCREAMING)

From out of nowhere, an ax hit him on top of the head! They saw a woman pull it out. It was Maze.

Mitch: "Maze right?"

Evelynn: "You know her?"

Mitch: "Not exactly. I bumped into her at the festival."

Maze: "You mind wanna stop talking and starting killing some ass?"

Evelynn: "Right!" (takes out staff)

Mitch: "Yeah." (pulls out sword)

Maze: "?!" _The Flaming Sword?!_

Mitch and Maze started slicing up demons left and right while Evelynn started shooting more arrows at them. A demon started to pounce on Evelynn from behind but a white tiger jumped him and started tearing him about.

Evelynn: "That was too close.. Thanks a lot Shiro!"

Fire rain from above. Emiri and Bren were in their forms with Emma riding on Bren's back. She jumped down and let her staff turn into a big sakura flower shield protect Mitch and Maze.

Emma: "Who is this?"

Mitch: "Introductions later! Where's Lynn?"

Evelynn: Get out of here!"

Mitch: "Lynn!"

Evelynn: "What is it?"

Mitch: "We need to put the egg somewhere safe."

Evelynn: "How?"

Mitch swung his sword back and forth. Just like that, it opened a portal!

Evelynn: "When did you learn how to do that?!"

Mitch: "Just now."

Evelynn: "Seriously?!"

Ashen Eyes: "Stop them!"

Mitch: "Take the egg to my dad! Wherever he is!" (drops his bag)

Ashen Eyes: "NO!"

Elias, Chise carrying Blake, Marielle, and Lucifer looked around and saw that nobody was at the summer house.

Elias: "Where are they?"

Chise: "I'm beginning to worry Elias."

Lucifer: "Well this is a first for me. Defying me this way."

Elias: "Welcome to fatherhood."

Chise: "Sit right here baby. Eat your snack."

Blake: (looks at Lucifer)

Lucifer: "Oh bloody Hell!"

Blake: "Hi."

Lucifer: "Hehehe."

Blake: "Wanna try one?"

Lucifer: "Not now, not ever. Now begone third offspring."

Blake: (pouts) "You're mean." (kicks him)

Lucifer: "OW! Why you little…."

Elias: (stares at Lucifer)

Lucifer: "Ahem."

Elias: "Chise. Please get our son.."

Chise: "Gotcha. Honey no no no. No messing with the Devil."

Blake: "He mean."

Chise: "I know sweetie."

Lucifer sat down in a chair until suddenly, a portal opened up in front of him.

Lucifer: "What the me?!"

Blake: "What that?"

Just then Mitch's satchel fell on the couch.

Chise: "Is that?"

Lucifer: "My boy's satchel."

Marielle: "There's an egg inside."

Mitch: "DAD!"

Evelynn: "Lucifer!"

Lucifer: "Kids."

Mitch: "Dad! We're in Beijin-"

Evelynn: "MITCH WATCH OUT!"

Lucifer: "No no NO!"

Chise: "Easy Lucifer! We'll find them!"

Elias: "Did he say Beijing?"

Marielle: "We need to get there now! Our children our in danger!"

Emma: "Go away! I won't let you hurt our familiars!"

Bren: "Let's end him!"

Ashen Eyes: "Oooh. And who are you?"

Bren: "This is for my mother!"

Mitch: "Brenna! Wait!"

Emma: (puts up a shield)

Bren: "Stay out of the way!"

Maze: (slashes head off) "There is too many of them."

Evelynn: "She's right. We got the egg to your dad. Let's retreat!"

Mitch: "I have to protect her! She's my Familiar!"

Evelynn: "Fine. I'm going with you."

Mitch: "You still have broken ribs! I'll handle this. You stay put."

Evelynn: "Like Hell I will. I can handle myself!"

Mitch: "Lynn!"

Evelynn: "!?"

Maze: (raises eyebrow)

Mitch: "I already lost my mother.. I'm not losing you too!"

Evelynn: "Fine.."

Maze: "What a gutsy kid."

Mitch: "Hey three eyes! I'm Arthur Mitchell. Son of Lucifer Morningstar!"

Maze: (surprised) "Did he just say…"

Mitch: "YOU KEEP AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS!"

Evelynn: "Hey! Get you head out of the clouds and put those axes to some use!"

Maze: "You're speaking my language girly."

They started fighting again. Most of the demons started to retreat. Ashen Eyes saw that Evelynn was fighting a strong one with her back turned to him. Lauren saw this also. Ashen Eyes commanded the last remaining demon to kill Evelynn. It was getting closer to her ready to strike her dead.

Lauren: (sighs, starts running) _Evelynn Ainsworth… It bothers me to say this. But you are a good person to Mitch. You do more good for him than I ever could… The things I want in life, I know…(thinks of Mitch)…..no….I knew I could never have. And when it finally hit me right in the heart, all I did was stand there and be in the denial… But Mitch… He is a great guy. He has always helped me. Ever since we were babies. Mitch was always….ALWAYS there.. I can't thank him enough. Thank you Mitch. I finally get it. I understand now Mitch. I understand… That you're not in love with me…. I know that now.. I'll do this for you. I owe you that much…._ (pushes Evelynn out the way)

Evelynn: "Wha?! Lauren?!"

Right in front of her, Evelynn watched as Lauren took the slash herself. Mitch saw blood escape her body extremely. Evelynn caught her and they both fell. Evelynn held Lauren in her arms trying to stop the bleeding while Maze threw her axe at the beast while Mitch stabbed it with the sword. Over and over.

Mitch: "LAUREN!"

Emma: "Oh my God! Lauren!"

Evelynn: "God! You idiot! What is with you?! (tears) You are the most confusing Witch I have ever met in my life! First you try to kill me! Now you save me! What the fuck?!"

Lauren: (weakliy) "Eve….lynn….(touches her cheek) I'm sorry for what I did and not accepting your relationship with Mitch…"

Evelynn: "Apologize later. You need to save your strength."

Lauren: "I need to say this…(breathing heavily) Let me say this. I could never understand what Mitch saw in you. But I get it now. I was wrong. Forgive me for not understanding.. I'm sorry…"

Evelynn: "It's fine already. Now shut up! Help is on the way."

Lauren: "There something else you should know. It's about the prophecy.. the two girls… I….I seen…"

Evelynn: "You seen them?! Where?"

Lauren: (holds her hand) "You and Emma….need to look in the mirror…"

Evelynn: "What? No it can't be…."

Lauren: "It's true. It's you two. It has always been you two. Ashen Eyes was trying to stop the prophecy from coming true. To kill you… your parents knew since we were little kids…"

Evelynn: "Mom and Dad knew this…?"

Lauren: "They wanted to protect you both. They're parents after all. Don't be mad at them. Please Evelynn.."

Evelynn: "Lauren…"

Lauren: "Please defeat him! You and Emma are the Chosen Ones. You have to! Destroy him and save the world… And also…..tell Mom…..I'm sorry…."

Evelynn: "Lauren…"

Lauren: "…"

Evelynn: "Lauren!"

Elias: "Kids!"

Lucifer: "Arthur!"

Mitch: "Dad!"

Marielle: "Lauren!"

The parents had found the kids. Maze slipped away so she wouldn't be spotted. When they got there, Elias and Chise were the first to see. When Marielle saw Elias trying to find a pulse on Lauren. She was barely holding on. She dropped to her knees holding Lauren's hand then started to cry.

The next day, the twins and Mitch were all waiting outside Lauren's hospital room.

Emma: "She's still in the emergency room.."

Evelynn: "Been in there all night.."

Mitch: "It's all my fault… I said terrible things to her…"

Emma: "I did too… I was so mean to her….. I slapped her. She didn't deserve this….Why did she do that?"

Evelynn: "She wanted to save me… This was what I was afraid of. Someone got hurt… Someone we cared for. We treated her badly and now look."

Mitch: "I didn't mean it…. I never wanted her to go away! I can't be without my best friend in the world.."

Emma: (rubs his back) "Why don't we pray?"

Evelynn: "Pray?"

Emma: "Yeah. Let's ask Him to make sure that Lauren recovers."

Evelynn: "It's a longshot. Okay."

Mitch: "Grandfather. Please hear us."

Emma: "We have a very dear friend who is on the brink of death."

Evelynn: "Please let her be okay"

A mystery man came by to look at Lauren. He passed by the waiting area. Mitch saw him and had a suspicious feeling. When he got to Lauren's room, he put his hand on the window. Just as the doctors were about to pull the plug, it happened. A miracle. Lauren started breathing. Mitch then saw the man leaving. After him Marielle came in with great news.

Marielle: "She's going to live!"

Emma: "Really?!"

Evelynn: "Guess your grandpa works in mysterious ways."

Mitch: "Yeah."

Lucifer: "Guess she'll live to see another day thanks to Dad."

Mitch: "I don't know."

Chise: "What's wrong Mitch?"

Mitch: "I saw a dark-skinned man headed to and from Lauren's room. He was bald."

Lucifer: "?!"

Emma: "Bald?"

Mitch: "Yeah!"

Lucifer: "Did he have a beard?"

Mitch: "How do you know that?!"

Lucifer: (under his breathe) "Amenadiel…"

Elias: "Who are you talking about?"

Lucifer: "I must go."

Mitch: "Dad! Wait!"

Evelynn: "I'm glad she's going to be okay."

Elias: "I'm glad all of you are alright."

Chise: "Same here."

Emma: "We're sorry that we spent our vacation in China."

Chise: "I'm just glad you two are alright."

Evelynn: "….."

Elias: "Is something on your mind Evelynn?"

Evelynn: "No…."

Mitch: "Dad. Where are you going?"

Lucifer: "I'm letting you be with your friends. I have to deal with some **FAMILY** business."

Mitch: "We're okay right?"

Lucifer: "Of course. Though if you lie to me again, I'll punish you."

Mitch: "Got it. So I'll see you at my party?"

Lucifer: "I wouldn't miss this for the world. And as soon as we deal with the other matter, we can be a proper family. You'll see." (hugs him)

Mitch: "See ya Dad."

Evelynn: "Hey."

Mitch: "Hey."

Evelynn: "This is good right?"

Mitch: "Of course. This is good news."

Evelynn: "I'm glad we got the egg before he did."

Mitch: "Yeah. Just wait till I get my hands on him.. If those girls don't get him, I'll do it myself."

Evelynn: "It's not up to you. Because…"

Mitch: "What is it?"

Evelynn: (thought about how he got hurt) "It's nothing."


End file.
